Imprévisible conférence
by chtimigirl
Summary: Comment une simple conférence peut avoir des résultats inattendus ?
1. Prologue : Retour imprévu

.

.

.

 _Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de publier deux histoires en même temps mais compte tenu de la récente information concernant le départ de Michael Weatherly à la fin de la saison 13, je me demande si la série survivra et donc l'intérêt de nos lecteurs pour les fics NCIS._

 _._

 _Même si de 'vieilles' séries suscitent encore l'intérêt dans une certaine mesure lors de rediffusions ou pour la publication de fics (je pense notamment à 'The Sentinel' grâce à son thème exportable dans n'importe quelle autre série), c'est toujours avec appréhension que l'on peut publier des histoires sur une série qui date ou qui n'attire plus le public télévisuel habituel après le départ d'un acteur._

 _._

 _Dans cette perspective, je me lance et choisis de poster cette fic qui est un cross-over qui ne rencontre pas beaucoup de succès apparemment, seulement 35 fics publiées sur ce cross. Et pourtant, je pense que ces deux séries mériteraient de se croiser plus souvent. Mais patience, ce ne sera qu'au chapitre 5 que vous découvrirez quelle est la série en question._

 _._

 _J'espère donc que, malgré tout, vous lui réserverez un accueil favorable. Cette fic est en gestation depuis 2012, je la peaufine pour vous la proposer sous toutes réserves. Je publie le prologue et si vos coms sont suffisants, je poste la suite. Dans le cas contraire, j'abandonne pour le moment._

 _._

 _Et pour une fois, je ferais une entorse radicale et le couple sera un de ceux qui sont le moins représentés sur ce site. Encore que je trouve, mais c'est mon humble avis, que tous deux en formeraient un formidable._

.

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **IMPREVISIBLE CONFERENCE**

 _._

 _L'histoire se situe début saison 4_

.

.

 **Prologue : Retour imprévu**

.

Cette fois, c'était officiel : **IL ETAIT DE RETOUR**.

.

Après deux retours éclairs pour aider une ancienne subordonnée qui n'avait pas eu la décence d'informer son supérieur direct de ses problèmes, puis aider un ami dans la panade, il avait décidé de revenir définitivement sans même le prévenir. Un simple coup de fil aurait fait l'affaire, il était encore le chef d'équipe à ce moment-là. Mais non, il avait choisi de le faire à sa manière, brutale et humiliante pour lui.

.

Le contenu de son bureau déversé sans cérémonie à son ancien poste de travail en attestait sans conteste. Tony déglutit difficilement. Comment allaient se passer ces retrouvailles officielles ? Avait-il retrouvé tous ses souvenirs ou sa mémoire était-elle encore comme un gruyère ? Rien qu'à voir la moustache qui ornait la lèvre supérieure de l'ancien Marine et Tony comprit en un éclair. Gibbs était ici mais son esprit était ailleurs, ses souvenirs récents étaient enfouis au tréfonds de son cerveau et n'avaient pas encore tous refait surface.

.

Il choisit de s'installer sur son siège et de ranger les dossiers qui s'étalaient sur le dessus dans un chaos indescriptible. L'homme n'avait même pas pu attendre quelques minutes pour nettoyer son propre bureau. Non, il avait voulu faire comprendre à son ancien second qu'il était de nouveau son second sans contestation possible. Il réaffirmait ainsi son rôle prépondérant de chef d'équipe et entendait que Tony le comprenne et l'accepte.

.

Que devait-il faire ? Le confronter ou le laisser se rappeler tout seul ? Il était dans l'expectative, il fallait qu'il demande conseil. Oui, c'était certain mais à qui ? Pas à Abby, non, pas à celle qui l'avait autant déçue durant l'absence de l'ancien Marine. Son amie, sa confidente, celle qui était une sœur pour lui l'avait lâché au profit de deux agents qui étaient devenus deux étrangers avec qui il travaillait. Elle qui l'avait appelé « le bleu » durant l'absence de Gibbs, comme si il était de nouveau en formation !

.

Pas à McGeek ou à Miss Ninja, non, à eux encore moins. Les derniers mois avaient amplement prouvé leur opinion à son sujet. Il ignorait comment il avait eu la force de travailler jour après jour avec deux collègues qui faisaient le minimum requis pour percevoir leur chèque sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre. Il avait suppléé à leur insuffisance et en payait le prix. Les longues heures de travail et les trop rares de sommeil commençaient à le miner sérieusement. Et le pire était qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué.

.

Ducky pourrait être de bon conseil, il pourrait réponse à ses questions mais en poserait en retour. Et franchement, Tony ne souhaitait pas dévoiler la plus petite bribe d'information qui serait susceptible de conduire le légiste à spéculer sur ce qui le motivait. Le médecin était aussi le plus vieil ami de Gibbs, il avait été affecté par l'accident et les révélations qui en avaient découlé. Il était encore en colère contre Gibbs et toute question au sujet de l'ancien Marine risquait de déboucher sur une aggravation de l'état du légiste.

.

La colère et la tristesse étaient deux compagnons permanents depuis ce fatal jour, elles étaient des compagnes envahissantes et douloureuses. Il ne voulait pas ajouter plus au fardeau de l'écossais, la charge était déjà bien trop lourde pour les épaules du vieil homme même s'il cherchait à le cacher.

.

Il lui restait un as dans sa manche, Palmer. Le jeune assistant légiste et lui étaient devenus plus proches parce que le moins affecté par le départ de Gibbs, il avait toujours été prudent dans ses relations avec l'ancien Marine et l'évitait dans la mesure du possible. Son degré d'implication dans l'équipe était moindre que celui des autres et Gibbs avait tendance à l'ignorer la plupart du temps. Il était quantité négligeable pour le chef d'équipe, aucun besoin de resserrer les liens.

.

En tant qu'étudiant en médecine, il pourrait donner son approche sur la question et au besoin, lui conseiller un spécialiste si nécessaire. Il serait non seulement une oreille attentive mais aussi une source d'informations et ce, sans le juger le moins du monde. Le jeune homme avait été un soutien moral sans conteste et sans rien demander en retour. Mais allait-il oser l'impliquer dans son tourment et demander conseil ?

.

Non, il ferait face seul comme toujours.

.

Le plus dur également serait de supporter l'attitude des deux autres agents, ils allaient sans doute possible le railler d'être rétrogradé et en profiter pour le lui rappeler. McGee serait également vindicatif car lui aussi redescendait dans l'échelle alors que son but était de la grimper le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, il ne le ferait pas remarquer ou alors, il ferait sentir à l'italien que c'était sa faute, même si c'était illogique.

.

Comment devrait-il se comporter vis-à-vis d'eux trois ?

.

.

 **. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs terminait de ranger son bureau après avoir vidé son contenu des affaires que DiNozzo y avait transporté depuis le sien. Il avait déposé tout le fatras de l'italien sur son ancien bureau à charge pour lui de reclasser ses affaires. Il ne voulait plus voir une seule des saletés de son second dans ses tiroirs ou sur son bureau. Il devait absolument reprendre possession de son environnement de travail avant l'arrivée de son agent.

.

Il venait de s'asseoir à nouveau dans son fauteuil lorsque des pas résonnant dans l'escalier lui firent lever les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant DiNozzo descendre les marches, un dossier en main. Comment pouvait-il être là sans que l'ancien Marine ne se soit rendu compte de sa présence ? Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que son agent déposa un dossier devant lui avant de se diriger vers son nouveau bureau (ou ancien, c'était selon le choix de chacun !).

.

Et ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils fut que DiNozzo ne sembla pas autrement étonné de le voir installé tranquillement au bureau qu'il occupait encore la semaine précédente. Etait-il au courant de son retour ? Allait-il s'enquérir de la raison de sa présence ici et à son ancien poste ? Gibbs attendit bien cinq minutes avant de s'impatienter, son agent ne semblait pas vouloir l'interroger et il en était contrarié.

.

Devait-il engager une conversation lui-même ou laisser l'italien l'initier ? Après tout, c'était lui désormais le chef d'équipe et il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à DiNozzo, il le laisserait Mariner jusqu'à ce que la curiosité légendaire de l'italien l'oblige à poser la question. Il ricana intérieurement, l'homme ne savait pas rester silencieux ou réprimer sa curiosité, il finirait par demander, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour l'ancien Marine.

.

Une bonne heure passa sans que l'italien ne lève le nez de son travail, Gibbs le voyait remplir les indispensables paperasses que toute enquête demande mais aussi les demandes de fournitures pour le camion et le bureau. A ce stade, Gibbs se posa une question qui l'intriguait. N'était-ce pas McGee qui devait se charger de ces taches normalement dévolues au second de l'équipe ?

.

Il allait devoir faire une sérieuse enquête pour connaître exactement qui avait fait quoi durant son absence. Il semblerait, au premier abord, que DiNozzo ait conservé les responsabilités de second tout en remplissant celles de chef d'équipe. Il ne pouvait en être autrement sinon McGee serait celui qui devrait être chargé d'une partie de la paperasse.

.

Il y avait également autre chose qui l'intriguait. DiNozzo ne portait pas de costume de grand couturier, il était vêtu d'un jean, certes de marque mais un 'jean' et une chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches. Ce n'était pas l'habituel tenue de l'italien qui était plus souvent tiré à quatre épingles qu'habillé aussi simplement. Y avait-il une raison à cette dérogation vestimentaire ?

.

Gibbs soupira discrètement. Il était ici depuis à peine deux heures et déjà, il avait la tête remplie de questions qui demandaient des réponses immédiates mais qu'il ne pouvait obtenir sans entamer la conversation. Et sa fierté lui interdisait d'être le premier à l'engager, il était de nouveau le chef d'équipe et son statut exigeait le respect de ses subordonnés. Il n'allait pas s'enquérir le premier de l'état de l'équipe.

.

Il attrapa le dossier que l'italien avait déposé sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Il comprit rapidement qu'il concernait leur enquête en cours et son second le lui avait donné afin qu'il soit au courant. Comme souvent, il remarqua que le rapport de son agent était déjà bien détaillé lui permettant ainsi de se mettre rapidement à jour sur l'évolution de l'affaire.

.

Il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et se prépara à subir les réactions de des deux autres membres de l'équipe dont il avait reconnu les voix. Les deux agents stoppèrent net devant le bureau de l'italien et Gibbs entendit même des ricanements.

.

« On dirait que quelqu'un s'est fait botté les fesses » se moqua ouvertement McGee. « Finalement, pas assez bon pour rester chef d'équipe, DiNozzo ou pour avoir ta propre équipe, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Mais l'italien ne mordit pas à la raillerie de son collègue. Il continua son travail sans même lever les yeux et surtout sans répondre du tac au tac à l'informaticien. En temps normal, il aurait déjà réagi et lancé sa propre pique à son 'bleu' et ce manque évident de réaction ajouta encore à l'étonnement de Gibbs.

.

Ziva s'approcha de son bureau et attendit qu'il consente à la regarder pour parler.

.

« Heureuse de vous voir de retour définitivement, Gibbs » lui dit-elle en guise de salut. « Je vais enfin pourvoir de nouveau être en mesure de travailler correctement » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

.

Gibbs la contempla un instant sans rien dire avant de hocher la tête en retour. Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de son bureau et elle comprit bien vite qu'il lui fallait le gagner, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de McGee de prendre position devant le bureau patronal et de sourire bêtement à l'ancien Marine.

.

« Bonjour, Boss » déclara-t-il jovialement. « Bien content que vous soyez revenu, votre absence a été pénible à supporter pour Ziva, Abby et moi » continua-t-il sans se soucier de peiner quelqu'un.

.

Tout comme pour la jeune femme, Gibbs le regarda sans lui répondre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il ferait mieux de gagner sa place. L'ancien Marine vit la déception se peindre sur son visage mais ne put en déterminer la raison. Il devait sans doute penser qu'il méritait un tout autre accueil ou au moins un salut plus courtois.

.

Gibbs ne connaissait que certains faits grâce aux agents qu'il avait croisés en arrivant. Leurs propos lui en avaient donné un petit aperçu mais il voulait se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état de son équipe. Rien de mieux que d'être le témoin direct pour juger en toute connaissance de cause malgré le rapport que Shepard lui avait fait.

.

Etrange cependant que l'italien n'a pas encore prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'il était installé derrière son bureau sauf pour quelques appels téléphoniques qu'il avait passés pour obtenir des informations sur certaines fournitures et références pour les documents qu'il remplissait consciencieusement depuis plusieurs heures.

.

Gibbs en vint à se demander si son agent était dans son état normal ou si quelque l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Il était également surprenant de le voir aussi concentré sur son travail et inconscient des coups d'œil qu'il recevait de la part des deux autres qui échangeaient entre eux des regards curieux mais aussi des grimaces ou des haussements d'épaules.

.

Décidément, tout n'était pas net dans son équipe et la façon dont McGee et Ziva s'étaient comportés et l'avaient salué pouvait expliquer l'attitude de DiNozzo en partie. L'homme n'était pas connu pour conserver bien longtemps une rancœur surtout envers un collègue. Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce que l'ancien Marine avait vu jusqu'ici, du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir.

.

Et les commentaires entendus depuis ce matin laissaient penser que les rapports entre ces trois-là n'étaient plus ceux qu'ils étaient avant son départ. Il pouvait, sans trop se tromper, dire que les deux plus jeunes étaient ouvertement dédaigneux envers l'italien. Il semblait même que McGee se réjouissait de l'infortune de son second et le voir reléguer à son ancien poste lui plaisait.

.

Avait-il seulement réalisé que lui-même redescendait d'un cran ou s'en fichait-il ? Pensait-il que DiNozzo serait bientôt bouté hors de l'équipe parce qu'il avait été un mauvais chef d'équipe ? Aurait-il délibérément saboté la période de gestion de l'équipe par l'italien dans un but précis ? Etait-il simplement heureux que l'ordre des choses soit rétabli comme avant l'accident ?

.

Et que dire de l'Officier David ? Elle avait bien annoncé la couleur dès le départ, lors de son intégration dans l'équipe. Elle se sentait bien supérieure à l'italien de par sa formation et son entraînement en tant qu'officier du Mossad. Chaque occasion était bonne pour faire comprendre à l'ancien détective qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

.

Ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte que, dans leur groupe, elle était celle qui avait le moins d'expérience en tant qu'enquêtrice ? Voulait-elle ignorer le fait ou faire croire qu'il avait peu d'importance parce que ses autres atouts étaient plus précieux ? Avait-elle un motif encore caché de se comporter ainsi ? Etait-elle aussi une espionne au service de la directrice ?

.

Autant de questions au sujet de ses agents qui devraient trouver une réponse pour qu'il retrouve son équipe telle qu'il l'avait quittée, performante et cohérente.

.

.

.

 **. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

A vos claviers et faites vos suppositions, j'attends de voir si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous trouvera quelle série est utilisée pour le cross-over.

.

A bientôt si vous désirez me suivre

.

Chtimi


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réadaptation partielle

.

.

.

 _I'd like to thank RCEpups for her review. If you'd be so kind to let me know what you think, I'd be thrilled to read your com. You're my first foreign reader to post a comment for two of my stories, I'm glad I can help you with your French._

 _._

 _As many french people, I learn English in school. I was very good at it, then I quit school and stop learning. Many years later, I find ffnet and its reservoir of fics in English. So, I read and I improve a lot. Now, I don't need a dictionary to understand the stories._

 _._

 _Perhaps, we can help each other, I read a lot of fics in English but I'm not sure I can write as well. But, like you see, I tried for you. So, write a com in French and I let you know if you did well. You do the same for me. Deal ? Enjoy next chapter._

.

Avec ce prologue, vous trouverez peut-être, en effet, une certaine similitude avec « Inévitable rupture ». Logique puisque l'action se situe également au début de la saison 4. Le reste diffère bien évidemment même si certaines actions seront communes.

.

Bonne lecture quand même.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Réadaptation partielle**

.

Deux semaines après le retour de l'ancien Marine, Tony avait été appelé dans le bureau de Shepard sans savoir ce qu'elle allait lui demander cette fois. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle lui proposa sa propre équipe et rien moins qu'à Rota, Espagne. Et en tant que chef d'équipe qui plus est. Il rêvait de s'évader de l'ambiance étouffante de l'équipe de Gibbs, parce qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus la considérer comme la sienne, n'est-ce pas !

.

Sa majesté Gibbs avait repris son trône en virant le prétendant qui avait osé usurper son titre le temps de son 'congé sabbatique'. Revenir sans prévenir et reprendre possession de ce qui était à lui ne devait poser aucun problème majeur, selon lui. Sauf que l'ancien Marine n'était pas au top de sa forme et que son cerveau n'était pas non plus en meilleur état.

.

Tony, en loyal second et surtout _'stupide'_ second, avait alors décliné l'offre de la directrice en arguant qu'il ne pouvait laisser Gibbs sans un agent capable de le soulager et de l'aider au besoin sans qu'il s'en offusque. Elle avait paru tellement soulagée de sa décision qu'il se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait sa proposition en sachant qu'il refuserait.

.

Son attitude était parfois étrange, elle ne voulait pas que Tony parte mais elle lui avait parlé du poste. Elle lui confiait de petites missions mais ne voulait pas qu'il en informe Gibbs, ni même un autre membre de son équipe ou un autre agent. Il était seul face à ses exigences curieuses. Et une certaine suspicion commença à faire jour dans son esprit.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Les semaines suivantes furent étranges et stressantes. Non seulement la directrice avait tenté de se rapprocher de Gibbs et reçu une rebuffade qu'elle avait mal prise mais elle s'était arrangée pour obliger Tony à faire d'autres petites missions que l'italien avait tenté de refuser.

Elle avait, ni plus ni moins, menacé Tony de le virer s'il n'obtempérait pas mais lorsque cette menace n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, elle avait alors insinué qu'elle pourrait très bien s'arranger pour mettre l'ancien Marine définitivement sur la touche. Et même si Tony se fichait un peu de l'avenir de son mentor au sein de l'agence, il ne voulait pas pour autant être celui qui serait à l'origine de son départ définitif cette fois.

.

La menace avait eu donc l'effet désiré finalement et l'italien se retrouvait coincé et devait obéir à la directrice. Il savait qu'elle voulait le garder sous contrôle, elle avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose qu'il ne discernait pas encore mais la soupçonnait de préparer un plan plus important. Elle agissait avec précaution mais laissait parfois échapper quelques mots qui avaient conduit Tony à réfléchir et à en déduire ce scenario.

.

Il savait également qu'il ne pouvait en parler directement à Gibbs, non seulement parce que le bâtard en lui parlait plus souvent qu'auparavant et surtout envers Tony mais également parce que sa mémoire n'était pas revenue intégralement. Il était évident que l'homme n'aurait jamais dû revenir à son poste mais la directrice était trop contente de l'avoir près d'elle et elle avait donc accordé à son ancien amant la possibilité de reprendre son poste, son ancien poste qui avait eu pour conséquence de rétrograder Tony.

.

Après un temps, McGee n'avait pas trop apprécié être revenu lui-même au point de départ, un échelon plus bas. Il avait accusé Tony de vouloir l'obliger à rester sous ses ordres et l'empêcher de progresser. Il lui avait encore lancé à la figure qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour devenir un chef d'équipe dans la mesure où il était à nouveau l'ombre de Gibbs. Tony l'avait laissé dire, ruminant intérieurement son manque de volonté pour affronter la directrice.

.

Vaille que vaille, il continuait à faire son travail tout en prenant sur son repos pour satisfaire la directrice et exécuter ses missions. Personne au sein de l'équipe ne se doutait de quelque chose, aucun de ses collègues n'avait remarqué qu'il ne plaisantait plus ou ne faisait ses remarques habituelles. Il était devenu plus tranquille, plus sérieux mais personne ne l'avait interpelé à ce sujet.

.

Il en déduisit que McGee et David calquaient leur attitude sur celle de Gibbs qui n'avait rien dit non plus. L'homme semblait parfois perdu, il se trompait de nom et mélangeait des dates et de lieux mais pas un de ses subordonnés n'eut le courage de le lui signaler. En d'autres temps, Tony l'aurait fait mais il n'avait pas envie de subir la colère de son patron. Il était suffisamment stressé avec la pression constante que la directrice lui faisait subir pour ne pas envenimer plus les choses.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tandis que Tony tentait de tenir le coup, Gibbs essayait de retrouver les souvenirs qui lui manquaient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme et qu'il devait s'appuyer sur ses subordonnés pour le seconder plus que jamais.

.

Il avait noté, mais sans y prêter grande attention, que DiNozzo était plus calme que ce dont il se souvenait. L'homme manquait désormais de cette énergie qui le caractérisait et qui énervait tant ses collègues. Il paraissait constamment sur la défensive, était nerveux en présence de la directrice même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

.

Il avait également remarqué les absences inopinées de son second, surtout en fin de journée et les entretiens fréquents que la directrice avait avec lui hors de sa présence. Au début, il n'avait pas accordé une seule pensée mais petit à petit, des questions surgissaient dans son esprit. Les quelques remarques que Shepard avait glissées, çà et là, sur la qualité du travail de son second l'avaient intrigué.

.

Il en venait à se demander quel était l'objectif de son ancienne collègue de solliciter ainsi son agent sans qu'il soit invité à participer à ces réunions impromptues. Il devinait sans peine qu'elles ne plaisaient pas trop à son second car, chaque fois qu'il sortait du bureau directorial, son expression laissait paraître une émotion qu'il avait rarement vue sur le visage de l'italien, de la colère difficilement contenue mais qu'il ne laissait pas éclater.

Il allait lui falloir résoudre ce mystère car il semblait que ni McGee, ni David ne soient dans la confidence. De même, Abby ne savait pas car elle n'en avait rien dit à l'ancien Marine, elle qui ne savait pas garder un secret très longtemps si l'on insistait un peu trop pour le connaître. D'autant plus que la gothique ne savait pas refuser quoi que ce soit à son mentor.

.

Il semblerait que Ducky aussi soit dans le noir complet. Il n'avait pas beaucoup discuté avec le médecin depuis son retour en dehors des enquêtes car l'écossais était contrarié par l'attitude de l'ancien Marine, c'était tellement évident qu'il lui tenait rigueur d'avoir caché une partie de son passé à celui qu'il disait être son meilleur ami.

.

A part son équipe, seuls la directrice et DiNozzo seraient en mesure de lui expliquer ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de ce qui liait ces deux-là à l'heure actuelle. L'italien paraissait déterminé à éviter autant que possible le moindre conflit, que ce soit avec lui ou avec ses deux collègues.

.

Il laissait leurs remarques sournoises sans les relever, il ne corrigeait plus les erreurs grammaticales de l'israélienne et plus surprenant, il ne relisait plus les rapports de la jeune femme avant de les soumettre à l'ancien Marine. C'est ainsi que Gibbs constata qu'ils comportaient un grand nombre de fautes dont la majorité ne devrait plus être faite.

.

Depuis bientôt un an qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe, il y avait des sigles et des idiomes qu'elle devait désormais connaître et ne plus confondre. Pourtant, elle avait particulièrement écorché des appellations que l'italien lui avait non seulement expliquées mais orthographié à différentes reprises, çà, il s'en souvenait parfaitement et sans le moindre doute.

.

Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il se rappelle parfois de détails insignifiants mais que certains autres capitaux lui échappaient toujours. Il pensait que ce devrait être le contraire, que sa mémoire aurait retenu le plus important et oblitéré le moins significatif. Or, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait et il en ignorait la raison. Et dans l'état actuel de ses relations avec Ducky, il hésitait à lui poser la question.

.

Il soupira et lorsque pour la troisième fois, il trouva la même faute dans le récit de David, il referma la chemise puis la lui lança rageusement.

.

« Corrigez-moi ce torchon avant de me le rendre » aboya-t-il nettement en colère. « C'est truffé de fautes qui ne devraient pas s'y trouver. Je pense que, depuis le temps, vous devriez être familiarisée avec certains termes d'autant plus que DiNozzo vous les a expliqués en long et en large et vous les a épelés. Je ne veux plus voir ces erreurs lorsque vous aurez procédé à cette correction. Est-ce bien clair, Officier David ? »

.

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné et la colère était également visible sur ses traits.

.

« Je ne comprends pas, Gibbs » contra-t-elle. « Vous ne m'avez jamais renvoyé mes rapports à rectifier. »

.

Il l'observa quelques instants avant finalement de lui ouvrir les yeux.

.

« Sans doute parce que DiNozzo les corrigeait pour vous avant de me les transmettre, David » déclara-t-il d'un ton froid et sec. « Et il est inutile de le contester parce que celui que je viens de lire est assez explicite. A l'avenir, vous les relirez et les corrigerez vous-même avant de me les soumettre. »

« Entendu, Gibbs, je le ferai pour vous » lui dit-elle humblement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'israélienne jeta un regard qu'elle voulait triomphant à l'italien mais son effet fut nul, il ne s'intéressait visiblement pas à la conversation. Il consultait son écran et périodiquement, des documents étalés sur son bureau. Cette attitude de plus en plus courante agaçait la jeune femme qui ne parvenait plus à maintenir une certaine emprise sur l'homme qu'elle avait catalogué comme veule.

.

Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné l'italien de cacher une telle volonté et une force de caractère capable de résister à ses manigances et ses manipulations. Elle songea qu'elle avait perdu de son mordant depuis son départ du Mossad et son intégration au NCIS et ce, juste en l'espace de moins d'un an. C'était frustrant et inquiétant. Elle espérait qu'une fois sa mission remplie, elle parviendrait à se détacher facilement de tout ce que ce pays lui avait inculqué contre son gré.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs regardait les diverses émotions traverser les traits de l'israélienne qui, contrairement à ses dires, n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle le pensait, ni aussi maîtresse dans l'art de la maîtrise de son contrôle. Elle ne pourrait jamais arriver à la cheville de l'italien en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de soi et le contrôle de ses émotions. La colère, la rage et l'indifférence étaient celles qui lui causaient les plus grandes difficultés à cacher.

.

L'espionne qu'elle était pensait pouvoir rivaliser avec un maître en la matière mais elle ne savait pas que l'italien avait des années de pratique derrière lui. Gibbs soupçonnait le jeune homme d'avoir appris à cacher ses propres émotions depuis sa très petite enfance et au fil du temps, le faire était devenu un réflexe inné chez lui.

.

C'était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs atouts qu'il possédait et qu'il utilisait avec la plus grande aisance pour ses missions sous couverture et qui lui en garantissait le succès. Savoir duper l'ennemi était une nécessité dans ce genre de mission et Tony savait parfaitement le faire sans aucune difficulté majeure.

.

Gibbs l'avait expérimenté à plusieurs reprises au début de sa collaboration avec l'italien pour des enquêtes délicates et il avait bien eu du mal à comprendre le phénomène. Son bras droit était capable de passer d'une émotion à une autre en un clin d'œil, de s'adapter à la personne qu'il avait en face de lui en un battement de cœur.

.

David avait peut-être appris à masquer également ses émotions mais depuis quelques mois, le verni d'indifférence qu'elle possédait s'écaillait de plus en plus. Elle ne parvenait plus à cacher certaines choses et elle ne comprenait pas comment DiNozzo pouvait la duper, elle, l'experte qu'elle proclamait être.

.

Gibbs soupçonnait que les relations entre ces deux-là ne seraient jamais simples et paisibles. La jeune femme, n'ayant aucune compétence en tant qu'enquêtrice, se heurtait souvent à l'italien et à son expérience et ses connaissances. Ne voir que ce qu'il voulait lui laisser voir et elle avait catalogué l'homme comme un incompétent, ce qui était totalement faux.

.

Elle ne supportait pas que l'un de ses collègues la remette à sa place ou pointe du doigt ses erreurs, la colère était alors la seule arme qu'elle savait dégainer promptement pour les intimider. Si cette tactique fonctionnait sur McGee, elle n'impressionnait pas l'italien qui la regardait souvent avec un soupçon de moquerie. Une attitude qui agaçait prodigieusement l'israélienne.

L'ancien Marine redoutait le jour où elle découvrirait que DiNozzo n'était pas aussi manchot qu'il le laissait croire en matière de combat à mains nues. Si David étalait ses compétences en Krav Maga régulièrement pour impressionner les autres agents, l'italien ne lui avait jamais laissé admirer ses propres méthodes.

.

Et qu'arriverait-il si elle découvrait également que celui qui était supposé n'être qu'un piètre agent équivalait l'ancien Marine et était aussi bon sniper que son patron ? Même si Gibbs n'était pour rien dans cet exploit, il était fier des prouesses de son bras droit. Il était certain que l'italien devait même le surpasser, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à minimiser ses talents.

.

Il redoutait le jour - et il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il se produirait tôt ou tard - où Tony se grillerait à cause d'une enquête où il serait amené à utiliser cette compétence. A deux reprises déjà, DiNozzo avait failli se dévoiler, la troisième serait la bonne. David ne supporterait pas que l'italien soit meilleur qu'elle, elle devait être la meilleure pour le narguer.

.

Il ricana intérieurement, il avait dû faire quelques efforts pour remarquer ces détails, il en avait tant oublié. Certains avaient été évidents à noter, d'autres l'avaient été par hasard. Comme celui où il était tombé sur DiNozzo s'entrainant au stand de tir avec un fusil de sniper, un modèle identique au sien mais plus récent.

.

DiNozzo était tellement concentré sur ses tirs qu'il n'avait pas noté la présence de son patron, Gibbs l'avait observé et pu constater les excellents résultats qu'il obtenait. De même, il avait été surpris de s'apercevoir que la distance record de DiNozzo dépassait la sienne de presque 100 mètres. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il avait une meilleure vision ou un meilleur fusil ?

.

Il n'avait pas cherché à confondre l'italien ou même à engager une compétition avec lui. Les deux hommes avaient chacun leurs points forts et leurs points faibles et l'ancien Marine pouvait peut-être rivaliser sur certains avec son agent mais sur d'autres, il savait que l'italien le surpassait sans aucun problème.

.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de constater que, dans ce domaine particulier, DiNozzo pouvait le battre avec facilité. Après tout, Gibbs était fier de ses compétences de sniper et il pensait qu'aucun autre agent ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il voit de ses propres yeux ce que l'italien était capable de faire avec un bon fusil entre les mains.

.

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais soulevé le sujet avec lui ? Avait-il peur de réaliser qu'il n'était plus le champion en ce domaine ? Avait-il peur de la compétition que l'italien pourrait faire naitre entre eux ? Serait-il encore le gagnant si c'était le cas ? Serait-il prêt à s'incliner devant plus fort que lui ? Et surtout serait-il prêt à accepter de se voir détrôner par un subordonné que tout le monde prenait pour un clown sans paraitre ridicule ?

.

Il n'avait jamais proposé à David un match entre eux non plus et la jeune femme ne lui avait pas non plus soumis l'idée. Et c'était tant mieux parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi lui objecter pour la dissuader de se mesurer à lui. Elle aimait tellement prouver qu'elle était plus forte que les agents de l'agence quel que soit le challenge. Son égo était démesuré en ce qui concernait ses compétences.

.

Il sortit de ses intenses réflexions lorsqu'un son incongru retentit à l'étage. Il soupira sachant que tout ne serait jamais plus comme avant... avant l'explosion, avant l'arrivée de David et Shepard, avant la mort de Kate et même avant elle lorsque Tony et lui étaient le tandem de choc de l'agence.

.

C'était l'une des rares choses dont il se souvenait, le temps où tous deux travaillaient ensemble après le départ de cet agent qui avait failli les faire tuer en Espagne, Viv… il avait oublié son nom. Il savait que durant deux ans, ils avaient formé une équipe efficace et parfaitement complémentaire.

.

Et tout avait changé quand le directeur avait insisté pour qu'il intègre d'autres agents à leur duo. Le jour où un homme était mort à bord de l'avion présidentiel avait sonné le glas de la relation particulière qu'il avait avec l'italien. L'homme avait eu une attitude totalement idiote durant l'enquête, une dont il n'avait jamais été témoin jusqu'alors.

.

Quelques jours après que Todd ait rejoint l'équipe, DiNozzo avait totalement changé de comportement et il n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison. Il supposait que l'arrivée de la jeune femme, auréolée de son passage dans les Services Secrets, en était probablement un des facteurs mais sans plus.

.

Arriverait-il jamais à déchiffrer l'énigme qu'était son bras droit ? Malgré tous ses efforts, il lui restait sans cesse une nouvelle facette à découvrir par hasard, au détour d'une affaire. L'homme était comme un oignon, chaque couche en cachait une autre et Gibbs n'en finissait pas de les peler sans jamais parvenir à autre chose que d'en dévoiler une autre.

.

Il serait grand temps qu'il observe attentivement ses agents et tente de les comprendre à nouveau, de renouer avec cet instinct primaire qu'il avait développé jadis et qu'il utilisait si souvent pour résoudre une enquête. Sauf qu'il devrait l'appliquer à son équipe pour rétablir un équilibre nécessaire et retrouver une équipe performante.

.

Et pour se faire, il allait devoir démontrer un certain nombre de choses à ses agents, des faits que certains d'entre eux avaient délibérément ignorés. Il ne savait pas encore de quelle manière mais il allait devoir s'employer à trouver un moyen de prouver que ceux qui travaillaient sous ses ordres valaient leur respect.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite…

.

Chtimi


	3. Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs minutieux

.

.

.

 _Je choisis de situer mes histoires en cours en saison 4 parce que les saisons suivantes m'ont un peu déçue. Trop de violations des lois, d'invraisemblances au niveau du comportement des personnages et celui de Ziva ne m'a jamais plu. Trop prétentieuse, trop d'influence sur l'équipe, ses scènes de séduction sur Tony… brrr…_

 _._

 _Et que dire de voir un officier du Mossad dans une agence fédérale américaine, même en tant que liaison ! Un assassin et une espionne qui ne connait rien aux lois, les brave allégrement et qui travaille en tant qu'enquêtrice alors qu'elle n'en a aucune notion. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce personnage en particulier ne cadrait pas avec le thème de la série._

 _._

 _La voir aller venger son père en participant à une chasse à l'homme pour finalement tuer de sang-froid est totalement inimaginable. Entraîner dans son sillage Tony qui était contre le principe même, l'obliger à la seconder sans tenir compte de son avis, je ne comprends pas que les scénaristes aient pu aller aussi loin._

 _._

 _C'est pourquoi Ziva sera certainement toujours malmenée dans mes fics ainsi que McGee et dans une certaine mesure, Abby. Je ne leur pardonne pas leur attitude envers Tony dans certains épisodes : Boxed in (3x12) et surtout Dead Air (8x05)._

.

.

 _Ceci dit, mise au point personnelle._

.

Bonne lecture et continuez à donner votre suggestion concernant le cross. Je donnerais le résultat des gagnantes au chapitre 5 qui introduit la 2éme série.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs minutieux**

.

Trois semaines plus tôt, la Directrice Shepard avait appelé Gibbs dans son bureau pour lui parler de la conférence inter-agences, organisée par Interpol, qui allait se tenir à Miami et qu'il était de grande importance que le NCIS y participe. Elle avait décidé d'y envoyer quelques agents parmi le bureau de Washington et comptait sur son meilleur élément, c'est-à-dire Gibbs, pour choisir ceux qui représenteraient l'agence navale.

.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que la directrice avait déjà fait un premier choix sélectif des agents qu'elle souhaitait voir y participer. Réaliser qu'elle entendait laisser un membre de son équipe à l'écart de cet évènement important l'avait conduit à engager une bataille à sa manière avec Shepard.

.

Au final, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait sans avoir eu à élever la voix une seule fois. Comme bien souvent, il avait eu gain de cause parce que ses arguments avaient eu du poids et qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos son ancien amant. Elle pensait sans doute que le contenter lui permettrait de gagner des points… Illusion quand tu nous tiens !

.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la teneur de leur conversation.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 _Flash_

 _._

 _Tôt ce matin-là, le téléphone du bureau de Gibbs sonna et il décrocha sous le regard curieux de son équipe. Il sourit intérieurement avant de grogner plus que répondre à l'appel, raccrocha et contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers l'escalier._

 _._

 _Comme souvent, deux de ses agents se levèrent comme pour lui emboîter le pas, seul DiNozzo ne bougea pas et continua ce qu'il faisait. D'un geste, il indiqua qu'il allait seul à l'étage et poursuivit sa route._

 _._

 _Avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de la directrice, il eut le temps d'entendre McGee spéculer sur la teneur de l'appel et David lui répondre mais ne distingua pas la voix de son second, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne participait pas à la conversation._

 _._

 _« Elle vous attend, Agent Gibbs » signala simplement la secrétaire qui remplaçait temporairement l'assistante de Jenny, Cynthia, qui poursuivait son congé maternité._

 _._

 _Il lui fit un signe de tête, empoigna fermement la poignée et poussa la porte sans même frapper comme à son habitude. Il referma le battant et s'avança jusqu'au bureau devant lequel il resta debout attendant qu'elle consente à remarquer sa présence._

 _._

 _Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'elle lui accorde son attention sachant qu'au-delà, son agent repartirait aussi sec. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et l'observa quelques secondes. Les traits tirés de son ancien amant attestait du dur travail que son équipe et lui avaient accompli dernièrement._

 _._

 _« Vous vouliez me voir, Directrice ? » demanda-t-il formellement._

 _._

 _Il avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser à elle sans plus l'appeler par son prénom mais juste son titre, une manière de mettre quelque distance entre eux après sa tentative ratée de rétablir des liens disparus depuis bien des années._

 _._

 _« Oui, Agent Gibbs » confirma-t-elle. « Je viens de recevoir une invitation d'Interpol pour assister à la conférence internationale qui va se dérouler chez nous dans quelques semaines. Ceci est une véritable opportunité pour notre agence de se faire connaître mieux et j'ai donc décidé d'envoyer quelques-uns de nos meilleurs éléments pour nous représenter. »_

 _« Je suppose que vous avez déjà quelques candidats en tête pour cette réunion ? » questionna-t-il presque indifférent._

 _« Oui, une partie de votre équipe ainsi que quelques autres agents de divers bureaux » avoua-t-elle, sachant qu'il était inutile de le lui cacher._

 _« Qui laissez-vous derrière ? » s'enquit-il mais connaissant parfaitement la réponse._

 _« Vous emmenez McGee et David avec vous, deux spécialistes qui auront parfaitement leur place à cette conférence » déclara-t-elle presque avec… jubilation._

 _« Oh ! Je vois » dit-il simplement._

 _._

 _Puis il attendit qu'elle développe son idée avant de la contrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas lorsqu'elle ne reçut aucune autre remarque._

 _._

 _« McGee peut participer à tous les ateliers concernant les nouvelles technologies tandis que Ziva peut se joindre à ceux concernant l'anti-terrorisme » plaida-t-elle presque._

 _« Et moi ? »_

 _« Les armes, Jethro » tenta-t-elle pour le convaincre. « En tant qu'ancien sniper et Marine, c'est un domaine qui devrait vous intéresser, Agent Gibbs » se reprit-elle._

 _« Mon équipe est composée de 4 membres » la défia-t-il. « Que fera mon second durant cette semaine ? »_

 _« Ce qu'il fait habituellement lorsque vous êtes absent, j'imagine » minauda-t-elle du bout des lèvres, incertaine de la réponse appropriée à fournir._

 _« Il lui sera difficile de mener les enquêtes sans équipe » nota-t-il simplement._

 _._

 _A cette réponse, elle fronça les sourcils. Faisait-il de l'humour ou était-il sérieux ?_

 _._

 _Puis, elle se souvint que DiNozzo avait joué le rôle de chef d'équipe temporaire durant le 'congé' de l'ancien Marine et que l'excellence de son travail – qu'elle ne mentionnerait plus – avait attiré son attention pour son projet particulier._

 _._

 _« Il n'aura qu'à se joindre à une autre équipe, je suis certaine qu'il y aura son utilité » dit-elle négligemment en secouant la main d'un geste vague comme si elle n'était pas concernée._

 _« Je dirige l'équipe première de l'agence, Directrice » rappela-t-il. « En tant que tel, je décide quels sont les agents qui m'accompagnent. Si DiNozzo reste ici, toute l'équipe reste ici. »_

 _« Gibbs, ne jouez pas les rabat-joie » soupira-t-elle. « Vous dirigez votre équipe et je dirige cette agence. Je choisis qui part et qui reste. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, Madame, nous allons avoir un problème » statua-t-il simplement._

 _._

 _Il se cala dans son siège et attendit qu'elle capitule pour exposer sa propre idée. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler de la conférence par l'Agent Fornell bien avant que Shepard l'en informe et avait déjà entrepris quelques réflexions à ce sujet. Il aurait bien des arguments à lui présenter mais moins il aurait à parler et mieux il se porterait._

 _._

 _« Pourquoi devez-vous toujours tout compliquer, Gibbs ? » grommela-t-elle presque avec colère mais aussi résignation._

 _._

 _Sa remarque signifiait qu'elle était prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et il se réjouit intérieurement d'être toujours en mesure de la faire capituler sans trop batailler. Elle ne se rendait certainement pas compte qu'à la fin, c'était toujours elle qui pliait face à lui et non l'inverse surtout lorsque la cause tenait beaucoup à Gibbs._

 _._

 _« Je ne suis pas compliqué, vous êtes celle qui rend les choses compliquées, Madame » stipula-t-il doucement. « DiNozzo est mon second, il occupe cette place parce qu'il possède des compétences qui m'intéressent et non des moindres. Depuis son intégration dans mon équipe, j'ai mesuré tout son potentiel et je l'ai aidé à l'utiliser au mieux pour notre bénéfice sans grand effort. Il est le meilleur agent que cette agence compte parmi ses rangs depuis deux décennies et vous voulez l'écarter d'une telle conférence pour quoi ? Par orgueil ? Pour ne pas offenser votre protégée ? »_

 _« Je n'ai aucun motif caché, Agent Gibbs » se rebella-t-elle sans succès._

 _« Au contraire, je pense que vous voulez démontrer que vous accordez plus d'importance à certains agents qu'à d'autres. Reléguer mon bras droit à des tâches administratives durant cette semaine-là et dès la suivante, vous aurez sa démission sur votre bureau » confirma-t-il._

 _« DiNozzo aime bien trop son travail ici pour oser faire une telle bêtise pour une simple petite mise à l'écart » déclara-t-elle confidente dans sa décision._

 _« Vous ignorez bien des choses à son sujet et notamment la raison de son départ de Peoria, on dirait » nota-t-il ironiquement. « Tentez votre chance, ce sera à vos risques et périls mais aussi à ceux de l'agence. »_

 _._

 _Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et allait ressortir lorsqu'il entendit un soupir et une main s'abattre sur le bois du bureau avec force._

 _._

 _« Très bien, Gibbs, vous avez gagné » cria-t-elle presque. « Trouvez-lui un atelier auquel il puisse se joindre mais je doute que vous réussissiez cet exploit. Dans le cas contraire… »_

 _« Ce sera sans mal, DiNozzo est plein de surprises » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Après cinq ans à travailler ensemble, je ne suis toujours pas certain de le connaître comme je le devrais. »_

 _._

 _Et cette dernière remarque marqua la fin de l'entretien et la menace à peine voilée de Shepard._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Après mûre réflexion et pour marquer un point contre la directrice, Gibbs avait opté de faire participer son équipe entière à la conférence. Il avait pensé que ce serait l'occasion idéale d'ouvrir les yeux de McGee et David sur les compétences de son second. DiNozzo ne cessait de se comporter en clown et ses deux collègues ne semblaient pas - ou ne voulaient pas - s'apercevoir que son comportement n'était qu'une façade.

.

 _Il est définitivement temps que certains ouvrent les yeux et que d'autres cessent de se cacher_ avait-il fini par conclure.

.

Il avait contacté un ami qui avait des relations à Interpol pour l'aider à parler à l'un des organisateurs de la conférence. Il avait été mis en relation avec l'Agent Scoffield, un homme charmant qui l'avait écouté exposer son idée. Il avait insisté auprès de lui pour inscrire Tony en tant qu'intervenant pour un exposé sur un sujet en particulier, un de ceux qui étaient rarement abordés entre agences. L'enthousiasme qu'il rencontra surprit l'ancien Marine mais le ravit également.

.

Cependant, étant donné que son second était régulièrement sollicité pour intégrer une autre agence gouvernementale et qu'Interpol avait tenté de le recruter également, il ne fut pas difficile de convaincre son interlocuteur. Il exigea une condition sine qua none pour la participation de son second qui reçut un accord de principe avant d'être finalement adopté après quelques arguments de part et d'autre.

.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois avant la date fixée, Tony reçut une invitation officielle. Et lorsque l'enveloppe estampillée « Interpol » fut déposée sur le bureau de l'italien, elle attira inévitablement l'attention de ses deux collègues qui étaient arrivés avant Tony. Elle les narguait et titillait leur curiosité à tel point que Ziva ne se gêna pas pour la prendre et l'examiner.

.

« Ziva, je ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux que tu ne tentes pas d'ouvrir ce courrier » la prévint amicalement McGee.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Je peux l'ouvrir, la lire et la refermer sans que quiconque ne s'aperçoive qu'elle a été ouverte. »

« Je pense que tu te fais des illusions si tu t'imagines que son destinataire ne remarquera rien » railla gentiment l'informaticien.

« Il est trop bête pour s'en rendre compte » ricana-t-elle. « Tout ce qu'il verra, c'est le tampon et il déchirera l'enveloppe sans même l'examiner. »

« A mon avis, il sera plus prudent que tu ne crois. »

« Allons, Tim, DiNozzo est bien trop imbu de sa personne et recevoir une lettre de cette agence n'éveillera aucune suspicion de sa part. Il sera trop heureux de nous l'agiter sous le nez pour songer à autre chose. Il l'ouvrira et nous lira son contenu juste pour nous narguer. »

« Fais comme tu veux, après tout, tu seras seule à en subir les conséquences » l'avertit son collègue qui n'entendait pas la suivre dans cette voie.

David faisait tourner l'enveloppe dans ses mains, soupesant les propos de McGee. Elle était particulièrement tentée de passer outre son conseil, savoir ce qui motivait que DiNozzo reçoive une correspondance de la prestigieuse agence importait bien trop. Ce fut l'arrivée

impromptue de Gibbs qui l'obligea à abandonner toute velléité de savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

.

« David, laissez cette enveloppe sur le bureau de DiNozzo » lâcha-t-il en faisant son chemin vers son bureau.

« Hum, Gibbs, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle est pour lui ? » demanda l'israélienne.

« Sans doute parce que ni vous, ni McGee n'intéressez suffisamment Interpol pour recevoir un courrier de leur part » répondit Gibbs ironiquement. « Et aussi parce qu'elle lui est adressée personnellement, sans doute ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que DiNozzo pourrait bien avoir qui les intéresserait ? Ce n'est qu'un flic qui joue à l'agent fédéral » répliqua la jeune femme pleine de morgue.

« Plus que vous ne pensez, Officier David » affirma l'ancien Marine.

.

Gibbs se retenait difficilement de la remettre à sa place, chaque jour qui passait renforçait son irritation envers ses deux jeunes subordonnés. Il était agacé de devoir leur répéter sans cesse les ordres que Tony leur donnait parce qu'ils estimaient ne devoir les recevoir que de lui. Il comprenait maintenant que l'italien ait eu du mal à assumer son rôle de chef d'équipe durant son absence si McGee et Ziva avaient été aussi indisciplinés.

.

Il commençait à réaliser que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues n'étaient sans doute pas aussi fantaisistes qu'il l'avait pensé de prime abord. Certains agents avaient bien tenté de lui en toucher quelques mots dans les deux semaines qui avaient suivi son retour mais il les avait dissuadés de poursuivre d'un simple regard intimidant. Il avait souhaité se faire sa propre opinion mais avec un second qui ne lâchait pas un mot et deux agents qui, au contraire, ne les mâchaient pas, il ne savait plus qui croire.

.

Ducky l'avait averti d'être prudent et d'analyser la situation dans son ensemble au lieu d'agir dans la précipitation. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus la confusion s'installait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait croire que ses deux agents juniors soient aussi retors tout comme il ne pouvait penser que son second soit lâche au point d'avoir laissé les choses s'envenimer à ce point. Il avait un mal fou à établir un schéma cohérent de l'attitude de ses subordonnés durant ces quelques mois où DiNozzo avait été à la tête de son équipe.

.

Lorsque DiNozzo se pointa enfin, les deux jeunes gens observèrent attentivement la réaction de leur collègue. Mais ils en furent pour leurs frais, l'italien se contenta de tourner une ou deux fois l'enveloppe avant de l'empocher sans l'ouvrir. Ce qui frustra grandement l'israélienne qui enrageait intérieurement d'en ignorer le contenu.

.

« C'est ce que je pense que c'est » dit-il pour aiguiser la curiosité des deux autres et faire comprendre à Gibbs qu'il savait.

« Sans doute, DiNozzo » nota simplement son chef.

« Bien, va falloir que je travaille sur le sujet alors » soupira-t-il. « Et puis non ! » grommela-t-il. « Ils me prendront au naturel ou ce sera rien du tout. »

« Fais de ton mieux et je serais satisfait » affirma l'ancien Marine en venant poser une main sur l'épaule de son second.

.

Ce qui étonna ce dernier fut que Tony bougea de façon que sa main n'y reste que quelques secondes et repositionna son fauteuil afin de se déplacer de quelques centimètres. Gibbs fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre de DiNozzo de réagir ainsi.

.

Il avait bien remarqué, à différentes reprises, que l'italien évitait de se retrouver seul avec lui, qu'il s'écartait suffisamment pour ne pas être à portée de main ou qu'il se comportait correctement afin d'éviter qu'il ne lui prodigue les quelques tapes habituelles sur la tête. Ces quelques signes dont il quémandait le contact par le passé presque quotidiennement.

.

 _Et comment pouvait-il connaître le contenu de l'enveloppe sans l'avoir ouverte ?_ se demanda Gibbs, intrigué par ce détail.

.

Et soudain, il se souvint que son second avait de nombreux contacts dans pas mal de départements de police du pays et que, par le passé, de nombreuses enveloppes comme celles-là transitaient par le bureau apportant des propositions d'embauche plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

.

DiNozzo était son second depuis moins de six mois lorsque la première d'une longue série avait fait son apparition sur son bureau. Au début, plutôt amusé, il les avait lues à Gibbs puis au fil du temps, il avait espacé ses commentaires. Pour quel motif ? Gibbs l'ignorait mais pressentait que l'italien pensait qu'il était agacé de voir que certains cherchaient à le débaucher sous son nez.

.

Et un jour, les envois cessèrent. Gibbs pourtant était certain que l'italien devait recevoir des missives semblables directement chez lui si les propos tenus par Fornell un jour étaient à prendre en considération. Le FBI n'avait toujours pas perdu espoir de l'enrôler et les propositions étaient quasi biannuelles.

.

Si l'agence continuait à vouloir enrôler DiNozzo, ou le voler à la barbe et au nez de Gibbs serait plus exact, l'ancien Marine ne doutait pas que d'autres agences ou services de police maintenaient leurs efforts dans ce sens. Il n'était pas facile de laisser un agent de la valeur de l'italien penser qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu si d'aventure, il quittait le NCIS.

.

Les chasseurs de tête devaient être à l'affût, tels des vautours prêts à fondre sur une proie, si une simple rumeur de départ leur parvenait aux oreilles. Dans ce genre de compétition, il fallait être le plus rapide et le plus généreux. Nul doute que son agent serait bien mieux loti ailleurs qu'ici tant au point de vue environnement que salaire.

.

Peut-être serait-il même assez chanceux pour choisir son équipe !

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La semaine suivante, Gibbs finit par informer son équipe de leur participation à la conférence internationale. Aussitôt, DiNozzo produisit le programme de la réunion et les billets d'avion qu'il avait réservés, au grand étonnement de ses collègues.

.

« Bonne anticipation, DiNozzo » dit Gibbs simplement pour montrer sa satisfaction.

.

Il recommanda à ses agents de se tenir tranquilles durant cette semaine-là et de représenter l'agence sans faille. Cette remarque valait surtout pour McGee et David mais les deux jeunes gens la retournèrent contre DiNozzo, ce qui agaça Gibbs qui dut les remettre à leur place et les menacer de les laisser à DC. Cela les calma aussitôt.

.

En prévision de leur déplacement, Gibbs et ses subordonnés se plongèrent dans la paperasse en retard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il nota que ses deux juniors échangeaient des messages instantanés mais laissa faire.

.

Son second passa plusieurs coups de fils relatifs à des enquêtes en suspens et rédigea des notes dans des affaires non classées avant d'être sollicité par un collègue pour leur donner un coup de main. Il se leva et abandonna leur espace de travail au grand soulagement de Gibbs.

.

« Bien » lâcha-t-il soudain. « Cessez donc vos conversations instantanées et mettez-vous au travail » ordonna-t-il brusquement.

.

Il ne fallut que quelques soupirs de la part des deux autres et bientôt, les touches des claviers résonnaient. Il décida de vérifier que son ordre était obéi en se postant derrière l'informaticien puis l'israélienne. Il prit ensuite le chemin de l'ascenseur, satisfait et un sourire aux lèvres.

.

Une fois les portes refermées, il laissa la cabine le déposer à l'étage inférieur et il reprit les escaliers, franchit la porte et se dirigea silencieusement vers son espace de travail. Il entendit les deux agents discuter librement de leur participation à la réunion.

.

« Je me demande bien pour quelle raison DiNozzo y participe » s'étonnait McGee. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose qui puisse les intéresser, ce n'est qu'un flic reconverti en agent fédéral… »

« Peut-être, Tim mais il a reçu une enveloppe estampillée 'Interpol' et ni toi, ni moi n'en avons eu une » remarqua sa collègue.

« Gibbs non plus n'en a pas reçu et je suis certain qu'il a sa place dans cette réunion plus que DiNozzo » pointa encore le jeune informaticien.

« Oui, c'est vrai » reconnut la jeune femme. « Alors… pourquoi lui et pas nous ? »

« Je l'ignore mais j'ai hâte d'y être et de savoir » conclut-il en soupirant. « On devrait peut-être se renseigner sur la raison. Tu dois bien avoir des contacts à Interpol, non ? »

« Désolée mais je n'ai pas ce genre de relations avec cette agence et aucun de mes anciens équipiers non plus d'ailleurs » révéla-t-elle avec un brin de dérision dans la voix.

« Et tu ne connais personne qui soit susceptible de nous tuyauter sur cette conférence et qui pourrait nous renseigner sur la raison ? »

« Tu sais, mes contacts ne se préoccupent pas de ce genre de choses, ils me servent pour des sujets vraiment plus importants et qui… mais là n'est pas le problème » se ravisa-t-elle.

« On pourrait demander à Abby si elle est au courant de quelque chose » suggéra encore le jeune agent. « DiNozzo et elle discutent assez souvent, il a bien dû lui parler d'Interpol depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent. »

« Tu penses qu'elle nous serait utile ? » s'étonna l'israélienne. « Je sais qu'elle ne sait pas garder de secret très longtemps mais tu en aurais entendu parler à un moment donné ou un autre. »

« Je peux toujours lui poser la question en prenant comme prétexte la conférence » nota Tim.

.

Et là, Gibbs comprit qu'il était temps de mettre le holà à leur curiosité.

.

« Vous avez terminé votre travail, McGee ? » aboya-t-il brusquement faisant sursauter l'interpellé. « J'espère pour vous que vous ne songerez pas à faire ce que vous suggériez il y a un instant. Ne me décevez pas, vous pourriez vous retrouver à travailler sur des affaires non classées plutôt que de nous accompagner. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à avoir une réponse à votre question, tenez-vous tranquille et vous saurez… peut-être. »

.

Et à l'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de l'informaticien, il comprit que le message avait été reçu haut et clair. McGee ne s'aviserait pas de revenir sur le sujet, du moins pour l'instant, et il ne chercherait pas à en savoir davantage sur la raison de la présence de Tony à la conférence. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

.

Quant à l'israélienne, puisqu'elle avait avoué ne pas avoir la possibilité d'obtenir d'information directement à la source, il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à sa frustration de ne pas savoir. Elle n'aimait pas être tenue à l'écart et découvrir des faits alors que d'autres les connaissaient, surtout si l'italien était l'un d'eux.

.

En tant qu'agent de liaison, elle ne pouvait être mise au courant de certaines informations estampillées confidentielles. Le fait qu'elle soit une espionne qui avait pour tâche essentielle la collecte d'informations vitales pour ses missions devait lui laisser penser qu'elle avait un droit de regard sur des sujets qui ne relevaient absolument pas de son degré d'autorisation.

.

Sans doute Shepard lui avait-elle fait miroiter qu'elle aurait un accès à des sujets sensibles alors que son poste l'en écartait immanquablement. Il était curieux d'ailleurs que le SecNav n'ait pas mis son veto pour la création de ce poste qui n'avait normalement aucune raison valable de voir le jour.

.

Les relations entre les deux pays n'étaient pas non plus vitales au niveau international pour justifier l'adjonction de l'israélienne dans l'équipe mais surtout dans la meilleure équipe même si Gibbs en était le chef. Ou c'était justement parce qu'il la dirigeait qu'elle avait été placée là ! Lui avoir sauvé la vie garantissait qu'elle ne serait pas évincée une fois intégrée !

.

Mais quelle était la véritable raison de son intégration dans son équipe ? Et pour quelle raison essayait-elle de faire évincer DiNozzo ? En quoi son second la menaçait-il ?

.

Des questions, toujours des questions mais pas de réponses à moins d'interroger la directrice et dans la mesure où il ne souhaitait pas lui faire croire que leur relation pouvait être ravivée, il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec elle, encore moins jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec elle.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà le cross est dévoilé et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce choix.

.

.

A bientôt


	4. Chapitre 3 : Voyage éclair

.

.

.

 _Je pense que vous devez être impatient(e)s de connaître la série cross-over mais « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » dit le proverbe._

 _._

 _Comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué, j'aime les fics très longues, les détails qui vous permettent de rentrer dans l'ambiance de l'histoire. Certes, vous ne pouvez vous embarquer dans la lecture d'une de mes histoires sans vous imprégner d'un fil conducteur._

 _._

 _Je déteste ces auteurs qui bâclent leurs écrits en sautant du cop à l'âne sans explications ou en évitant les dialogues construits. En choisissant de poster un écrit, il faut avoir un minimum de respect pour les lecteurs, dérouler le sujet sans précipitation._

 _._

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle que je n'ai fait aucune allusion au cross, non seulement pour vous faire la surprise mais parce que le but n'était pas d'y sauter à pieds joints dès le premier chapitre. Il y a des circonstances qui conduisent à ce résultat et il faut les mettre en place._

 _._

 _Sur ces quelques explications, voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et à vos coms._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Voyage éclair**

.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et Gibbs avait donné rendez-vous à ses agents à l'aéroport une heure avant le départ de leur vol. Certes, le trajet serait court comparé à d'autres qu'ils avaient pu faire en voiture mais il avait pressenti que quelques difficultés feraient leur apparition et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, une fois de plus.

.

Tout d'abord, McGee avait oublié sa valise dans le taxi et ce dernier avait dû faire demi-tour pour la lui ramener lorsque l'informaticien l'avait menacé, au téléphone, de porter plainte contre lui. Gibbs avait trouvé sa parade excessive mais n'était pas intervenu, son agent pouvait se débrouiller seul pour réparer sa propre étourderie.

.

David était en retard, elle arriva bien un quart d'heure après l'heure fixée par Gibbs, tout essoufflée et décoiffée par sa course pour les rejoindre. Elle buta dans plusieurs passagers qui l'invectivèrent et elle faillit provoquer une bagarre en insultant une femme. Ensuite, elle parvint de justesse à éviter de percuter un couple et leur bébé mais sa valise heurta l'homme qui bougonna et exigea des excuses qu'elle tarda à faire.

.

« Désolée, Gibbs » dit-elle. « Mon taxi a été pris dans un embouteillage. »

.

Gibbs la regarda mais ne répondit pas, il la fixait si intensément qu'elle finit par détourner les yeux et tenta de distraire l'ancien Marine pour éviter de se prendre une réflexion qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la dernière finalement » poursuivit-elle. « Salut, McGee » dit-elle en s'asseyant près du jeune geek.

« Ziva » répliqua simplement l'informaticien sans lever les yeux de son téléphone qu'il consultait.

.

Gibbs sirotait son sempiternel café tout en scrutant la foule qui s'affairait autour d'eux. Il restait un membre de son équipe qui manquait à l'appel et il était sur le point de l'appeler lorsqu'il se ravisa. DiNozzo ne lui ferait pas faux bond au dernier moment à moins d'un cas de force majeure et il n'aurait pas attendu la dernière minute pour l'en informer.

.

Il commençait à se dire que son agent avait renoncé à les accompagner lorsqu'il le vit venir à leur rencontre. L'italien était en grande discussion avec un pilote, semblait-il, au vu de l'uniforme de l'homme. Ils paraissaient fort bien immergés dans leur conversation et riaient tandis que leurs mains gesticulaient en même temps qu'ils parlaient.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix, Gibbs constata qu'ils parlaient tous deux dans une langue étrangère et il réussit à reconnaitre de l'italien lorsqu'il capta deux ou trois mots. Il soupira, il était évident que DiNozzo avait entamé un tchat animé avec un étranger et que les deux hommes avaient parfaitement connecté. Rien d'étonnant si en plus, l'inconnu était italien, un spécimen plutôt intéressant et pas mal fichu, reconnut le chef d'équipe.

.

L'ancien Marine vit soudain l'inconnu plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortir… une carte de visite qu'il tendit à Tony. Ce dernier sortit son portefeuille et préleva une de ses propres cartes professionnelles et un stylo, il nota quelque chose sur le bristol qu'il remit ensuite en souriant au pilote. Ils empochèrent chacun la carte de l'autre avant de se serrer la main, un peu plus longuement que nécessaire, d'après Gibbs.

.

Puis le pilote s'en fut en lui faisant un dernier signe d'adieu auquel répondit Tony. Enfin, DiNozzo s'avança vers le comptoir de la compagnie aérienne italienne, Alitalia où il récupéra sa valise et un sac à dos auprès d'une charmante hôtesse tout sourire. Il la remercia et lui fit un baisemain avant de se diriger vers le banc où le reste de l'équipe l'attendait.

.

Il avait à peine posé sa valise et s'apprêtait à prendre un siège lorsque l'israélienne décida d'attaquer sans tarder.

.

« Décidemment, tu ne peux pas te passer de flirter avec n'importe quelle femelle qui attire ton regard, DiNozzo » lança-t-elle avec dégoût.

« Mieux vaut une charmante hôtesse de l'air qui rend service qu'un officier du Mossad irascible qui ne connait pas sa place et qui se croit supérieur à tous » renvoya Tony avec un sourire narquois.

.

La tirade laissa la jeune femme ébahie et sans réponse. Ces derniers temps, il n'était pas rare que son collègue lui renvoie la balle et elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait être aussi mordant qu'elle. Elle croisa le regard menaçant de Gibbs et elle comprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se tenir tranquille, ce qu'elle fit par prudence.

.

Vint ensuite le moment d'enregistrer les bagages et chacun se dirigea vers le comptoir et lorsque l'employée darda un éblouissant sourire à l'italien et entreprit de s'occuper de lui en premier, Ziva bougonna encore et il suffit que Gibbs la toise froidement pour qu'elle se taise et laisse passer McGee et lui avant elle.

.

Si l'ambiance ne s'améliorait pas, la semaine risquait d'être particulièrement pénible. Gibbs espérait que ses agents seraient un minimum civilisés au point de laisser de côté leur animosité et de se conduire poliment l'un envers l'autre. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les pères moralisateurs pour enfants indisciplinés.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Lorsque les valises furent enregistrées, ils furent dirigés vers la salle d'attente et DiNozzo s'écarta prudemment de l'israélienne en allant se poster devant les baies vitrées où il contempla le ballet des décollages et atterrissages, moment toujours impressionnant tant la minutie et la précision étaient ici primordiales pour éviter tout accident.

.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, l'italien prit un siège à l'écart de ses collègues et ouvrit le sac à dos qu'il portait à l'épaule. Avant de prendre ce qu'il avait l'intention d'en sortir, il releva la tête puis changea de siège pour tourner le dos à l'équipe. Il récupéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait et se plongea dans l'activité qui l'absorba entièrement.

.

Les deux autres agents, inconscients de la tranquillité de DiNozzo, se mirent à débattre sur la conférence et ses divers ateliers. L'excitation débordante de McGee et la trépidation de David s'avérèrent animées et commençaient sérieusement à énerver Gibbs. Il jeta un regard vers son second qui continuait tranquillement à écrire dans… un carnet noir, un carnet que l'ancien Marine n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

.

Au début de sa collaboration avec l'italien, l'ancien Marine l'avait vu gribouiller presque quotidiennement dans un carnet semblable mais il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il y inscrivait. Puis, au fil du temps, Tony avait espacé ses écrits pour les reprendre juste après l'embauche de l'Agent Todd, se souvint-il brusquement.

.

A cette époque cependant, Tony le faisait lorsque la jeune femme n'était pas dans les parages, certain qu'elle se serait moquée de lui, Gibbs en avait déduit qu'il évitait de le remplir devant elle pour cette raison. Après quelques mois, le calepin disparut à nouveau pour reparaitre après que McGee soit intégré définitivement dans l'équipe. Il fallut quelques semaines pour qu'il soit encore remisé pour un temps.

.

Le calepin refit surface après la mort de Todd et l'arrivée de David et durant plusieurs mois, il vit Tony s'y plonger de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il se croyait seul au bureau. Puis, un beau jour, il se rendit compte que l'italien ne l'avait plus avec lui dans son sac à dos. Sans doute un événement lui avait-il fait renoncer à le porter constamment avec lui. Il soupçonnait que la curiosité maladive de David pour tout ce qui concernait l'italien en était en partie la cause.

.

Le revoir aujourd'hui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose avait motivé son second pour reprendre ses écrits. Il se demandait ce qui avait suscité le besoin de le faire ouvertement et il pensait que le fait qu'il ne se cache pas voulait sans doute dire que ni McGee, ni David et certainement lui-même ne seraient capables de lire et sans doute encore moins comprendre ce qui était écrit. Ce qui signifiait que DiNozzo écrivait dans une langue que ni les uns, ni les autres ne parlaient. Ce qui, somme toute, était compréhensible et même prudent.

.

Enfin et au grand soulagement de l'ancien sergent, leur vol fut annoncé et les passagers priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement. McGee et David emboitèrent le pas à Gibbs qui avait pris la tête du groupe sans se préoccuper de leur collègue. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de discuter ou d'être polis avec l'italien. Moins ils auraient à s'entretenir avec lui, mieux ils s'en porteraient.

.

Tony rangea soigneusement son carnet avant de fermer son sac et de le porter à l'épaule. Il suivit ensuite tranquillement ses collègues pour embarquer. Après avoir obligeamment ouvert son sac pour inspection, il gagna sa place qu'il avait pris le soin de choisir à quelques rangs d'écart de celles réservées pour le reste de l'équipe. Il s'assurait ainsi d'avoir un vol paisible d'autant qu'il comptait bien piquer un petit somme pour récupérer des nuits sans sommeil que la directrice lui imposait en l'envoyant en mission.

.

Le vol commercial durait approximativement un peu plus de deux heures et Tony avait bien l'intention de le passer sans se préoccuper des deux autres agents. Le mieux était de les ignorer même si l'israélienne cherchait continuellement à l'asticoter par des remarques mesquines et déplacées.

.

Lorsqu'il s'était installé trois rangs plus loin que le reste de l'équipe qui occupait une rangée de 3 sièges contigus, ses collègues avaient ricané doucement mais un regard de Gibbs les avait fait taire. Ziva avait opté pour s'installer près du hublot, McGee voulait le siège de l'allée mais Gibbs le signala qu'il l'occuperait, ce qui lui laissait uniquement le siège du milieu qu'il prit de mauvaise grâce.

.

« Qui a fait les réservations ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et lorsque la vérité se fit jour dans leurs esprits, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

.

« Pour quelle raison vouloir se démarquer de nous ? » osa questionner McGee, téméraire et encouragé par David.

« Posez-vous la question, Agent McGee. Je suis certain que vous trouverez une réponse qui vous satisfasse même si ce n'est pas la bonne » railla Gibbs avant de s'installer avec un bouquin et de se plonger dans sa lecture.

« Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à subir ses interminables bavardages » remarqua Ziva.

« Ni le voir flirter avec les hôtesses » renchérit McGee. « C'est toujours ça de gagner parce que j'imagine qu'il ne va pas s'en priver durant la conférence. »

.

Pour Gibbs, le vol serait certainement long et ennuyeux sans Tony pour l'agrémenter de ses commentaires et l'ancien Marine avait bien l'intention de laisser l'italien profiter du trajet pour s'isoler puisque c'était ce qu'il semblait vouloir. Il jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à ses deux subordonnés et se réjouit de les voir perplexes avant qu'ils ne cherchent une occupation.

.

Finalement, McGee sortit sa tablette et se plongea dans la lecture d'un document tandis que Ziva choisit de s'isoler en écoutant son IPod. Chacun se concentra donc sur son occupation sans plus déranger son voisin, ce qui plut définitivement à l'ancien Marine.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Durant une heure, Gibbs rongea son frein et s'obligea à lire le récit qu'il avait emporté. Pourtant, il avait une furieuse envie de se lever et de rejoindre son second, voir comment il passait le temps. Il finit par soupirer et ferma son livre qu'il plaça dans l'espace prévu du siège devant lui et se leva. Il s'étira pour réactiver ses muscles endoloris et pivota pour faire quelques pas.

.

Son regard chercha aussitôt la place où Tony devait se trouver et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son second… dormait profondément. Il était rare que l'italien dorme en avion, il l'avait toujours vu somnoler et devenir alerte en quelques secondes mais là, il dormait véritablement. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas tendus mais bien lisses, un léger sourire étirait même ses lèvres, signe qu'il devait sans doute rêver.

.

Gibbs le contempla durant une bonne minute et soudain, une image surgit dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans cette situation, il avait déjà vu DiNozzo dormir ainsi mais pas dans un avion, dans un lit et un lit qu'il connaissait très bien. Quel autre souvenir était associé à cette réminiscence ?

.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour voir un passager lui demander de lui céder le passage. Il s'écarta le plus qu'il put pour le laisser passer avant de revenir à sa contemplation. Maintenant qu'un pan de ses souvenirs venait de s'ouvrir, il savait qu'il aurait d'autres flashes et il était impatient de pouvoir les explorer.

.

Depuis son retour, il savait qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient enfouies dans sa mémoire concernant son second qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvées. Les autres membres de son équipe n'étaient plus un mystère pour lui mais DiNozzo était une autre paire de manches. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé un souvenir, il lui échappait ou il était contredit par l'attitude de son second.

.

Il avait bien du mal à cerner ce qui était la réalité de ce qui pouvait être l'imaginaire en ce qui concernait l'italien. Et il doutait que ce dernier l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Selon Ducky, la relation que les deux hommes partageaient depuis leur rencontre à Baltimore était unique et particulière. Faite d'estime réciproque et de confiance, bien que cette dernière ait été difficilement accordée par l'italien, leur relation avait évolué vers une amitié solide.

.

Ce qui s'était développé ensuite entre les deux hommes était loin d'être clair pour Gibbs, Ducky ayant refusé de s'exprimer plus sur le sujet arguant qu'il devait demander à l'intéressé lui-même s'il voulait en connaître les détails. Avant de se lancer sur la question, l'ancien Marine avait choisi de laisser les souvenirs se faire plus précis.

.

Et la confusion s'était installée rapidement car plus il songeait à l'italien et plus les rares images qu'il voyait défiler dans son esprit étaient pour le moins surprenantes et loin d'être évidentes. Il avait bien du mal à discerner le vrai du faux, le rêve de la réalité et il ne pouvait, en conséquence, s'engager dans une discussion sans en connaître l'issue.

.

Oh, il savait qu'il temporisait mais il ne se voyait pas interroger DiNozzo sur sa vie privée s'il n'était pas lui-même prêt à se dévoiler. Sans certitudes concrètes sur leur relation, il n'avait aucune envie de s'exposer à des spéculations sans fondement. Il voulait des réponses et non d'autres questions sans réponses. Il voulait comprendre mais ne voulait pas demander sans être certain d'obtenir ce qu'il espérait. C'était définitivement un cercle vicieux qu'il ne parvenait pas à briser.

.

Il descendit l'allée avant de la remonter vers son siège et de reprendre sa place. Ses deux agents lui jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de se replonger dans leurs occupations respectives. Gibbs héla l'hôtesse à qui il demanda un café sans se préoccuper d'offrir une boisson aux deux autres, ils étaient assez grands pour demander s'ils avaient soif.

.

Le reste du vol se passa sans incident et pour une fois, sans perturbation atmosphérique pour secouer l'appareil. Lorsque le pilote annonça leur arrivée à Miami et que les hôtesses entreprirent de rappeler les consignes habituelles, Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière et constata que son second était bien éveillé et discutait déjà avec son voisin.

.

Le chef d'équipe secoua la tête en souriant, qu'importe où il se trouvait et avec qui, l'italien parvenait toujours à s'engager dans une conversation avec un inconnu en un temps record. Une qualité essentielle et primordiale pour un enquêteur chevronné qui permettait de soutirer des informations vitales pour une enquête sans paraître forcer l'interlocuteur.

.

En ce point, l'italien différait énormément de Gibbs lui-même ou de l'israélienne, tous deux étaient plus des interrogateurs que des interviewers, ce qui posait parfois problème avec des témoins qui se sentaient souvent en position de coupables alors qu'ils étaient en fait l'inverse.

.

L'atterrissage se déroula en douceur et les passagers commencèrent à descendre de l'appareil. Gibbs laissa le gros du flot descendre avant de se lever et de libérer le passage pour ses agents. Il se dirigea vers la porte et stoppa pour les attendre mais fut pressé par l'hôtesse de descendre, ce qui fit en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit les deux juniors le suivre sans encombre.

.

Il stoppa au bas de l'escalier et attendit patiemment que DiNozzo fasse son apparition, il était hors de question qu'il laisse un de ses agents derrière lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'italien ne se pointe et il allait remonter lorsque soudain, il aperçut son second et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

.

DiNozzo portait un jeune garçon dans ses bras tandis qu'une femme le suivait avec des bagages à main et que le steward portait… un fauteuil roulant. Tous trois descendirent précautionneusement l'escalier et l'italien attendit que le fauteuil soit à nouveau disponible avant d'installer doucement le gamin qui remercia l'inconnu qui l'avait aidé.

.

L'équipe vit Tony ébouriffé gentiment les cheveux du gamin en lui adressant un grand sourire, il serra la main de la femme qui le remerciait également avec effusion. Le steward aida à pousser le fauteuil tandis que DiNozzo les rejoignait avant de les dépasser et de gagner l'aéroport et le carrousel pour récupérer sa valise.

.

Tony attendit ensuite patiemment que ses collègues aient fait de même pour sortir de l'aéroport et solliciter un taxi suffisamment grand pour les conduire à l'hôtel. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une navette gratuite portant le logo de l'hôtel et qui les déposerait à leur destination. Il s'empressa de monter sans attendre et prit place sur un siège côté fenêtre.

.

Gibbs sortait de l'aérogare lorsqu'il vit Tony s'engouffrer dans la navette, il prit donc la direction du véhicule. Il s'arrêta avant d'y monter que ses deux agents le rejoignent. McGee était déjà essoufflé et tirait sa valise en ahanant, David portait son bagage comme s'il pesait une plume.

.

« Pressez le pas, vous deux » les enjoignit Gibbs.

.

Tous trois montèrent dans la navette et Gibbs s'installa sur le siège près de Tony sans que celui-ci ne lui accorde un regard. Intérieurement, l'ancien Marine soupira et songea que la semaine risquait d'être très longue et l'entente entre ses agents ne serait sans aucun doute pas au beau fixe si Tony les dédaignait ainsi. Il allait devoir lui en toucher un mot, surtout s'il ne voulait pas que les repas soient tendus. Il n'avait aucune envie de perturber sa digestion parce que ses agents ne se supportaient pas.

.

Et il allait devoir veiller à l'agenda précis de chacun de manière à ce que tous trois ne suivent pas le même atelier au même moment. C'était garantir une catastrophe en perspective si deux d'entre eux se retrouvaient ensemble.

.

Il espérait que chacun d'eux se verrait attribué une chambre individuelle, il ne voyait pas ses deux agents mâles partagés actuellement une chambre. Et David ne souhaiterait certainement pas être obligée de le faire également. Même une suite avec deux chambres risquait de poser problème à moins de placer David et McGee ensemble tandis que DiNozzo et lui seraient dans l'autre. Ce serait la seule solution acceptable.

.

C'était bien un aspect au sujet de la conférence qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, l'intendance relevait de l'agence organisatrice soit Interpol et Gibbs espérait vivement qu'il avait songé à cet aspect de la question et que leur hôtel était suffisant grand pour loger tous les membres participants sans avoir à cohabiter.

.

Non pas qu'il lui serait pénible de loger avec Tony, ils avaient déjà été dans l'obligation de le faire à plusieurs reprises lorsque la durée de leurs déplacements nécessitaient de résider sur place pour une nuit ou plus. Cependant, dans les circonstances actuelles, il préférait qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi.

.

Rien ne servait pourtant de se triturer les méninges à ce sujet, il saurait bien assez tôt de quelle manière ils seraient tous répartis dans les chambres. Pourvu qu'ils soient au même étage, ce serait déjà pas mal et plus facile pour surveiller discrètement les allées et venues de chacun. Pas qu'il soit voyeur mais un certain agent italien avait par trop tendance à se retrouver dans les ennuis. Il préférait éviter d'avoir à le secourir sans savoir où le trouver.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

A la semaine prochaine

.

Chitmi


	5. Chapitre 4 : Arrivée mitigée

.

.

.

 _Je ne connais pas les Etats Unis mais, pour rendre plus authentiques et crédibles mes fics, toutes les informations contenues dans mes histoires qui se réfèrent à des lieux, des distances et autres font l'objet de recherches sur Internet avec tout ce qu'il peut comporter comme erreurs malgré ma vigilance. D'autres cependant découlent directement de mon imagination._

 _._

 _N'hésitez pas à pointer du doigt celles que vous pourriez relever._

.

 _Le prochain chapitre révèlera le cross. Soyez fidèles pour connaître la série mais continuez à spéculer et je nommerai les gagnantes._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Arrivée mitigée**

.

Il fallut au chauffeur un bon quart d'heure pour quitter enfin l'aéroport et se mettre en route vers leur hôtel, le Biltmore Hotel situé sur Anastasia Avenue, Coral Gables à quelques kilomètres seulement de l'aéroport. Il était édifié dans un complexe historique, était doté d'un parcours de golf de 18 trous et d'un spa fournissant une gamme complète de traitements.

.

L'hôtel possédait également 10 courts de tennis éclairés, un centre de remise en forme et une piscine extérieure avec des cabanes. En outre, il disposait de plus de 60 hectares de paysages tropicaux luxuriants ainsi que des salles de banquet et de réunion spacieuses. Interpol n'avait pas lésiné sur la dépense et leur procurait un hébergement plus que décent et plus que leur propre agence ne leur aurait procuré.

.

Lorsque la navette stoppa devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, le groupe en descendit et pénétra dans le hall avant de gagner l'accueil. L'hôtel était bondé et réservé en grande partie pour les membres des agences invitées à y participer. Plus de deux cent membres de diverses forces de police ou d'agences officielles avaient répondu à l'invitation. Un grand nombre de personnes était massé à l'accueil attendant d'être dirigé vers leur chambre.

.

« Waouh, Interpol ne lésine pas sur les frais » remarqua Tony. « Cet hôtel est de loin le plus luxueux dans lequel j'ai séjourné depuis que je bosse au NCIS. »

« Profites-en bien, DiNozzo parce que l'occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt » suggéra Gibbs, un brin grincheux.

« Pour sûr que l'agence ne nous autorise jamais à séjourner dans de tels palaces » renchérit l'italien. « Bien dommage, on pourrait y faire de sacrées rencontres. »

« Toujours à la recherche d'une proie facile pour passer la nuit » se moqua David.

« Prendre des contacts utiles et fructueux peut toujours servir » rétorqua simplement Tony sans relever la remarque mesquine de l'israélienne.

« Comme la fois où tu as rencontré ce sénateur à qui tu as sauvé la vie, DiNozzo » rappela Gibbs pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Avoir de telles connaissances peut s'avérer utile un jour ou l'autre, c'est certain. »

.

Le regard acéré que lui lança Tony surprit Gibbs. Pensait-il qu'il ne connaissait pas cet épisode qui avait fait les titres de la presse télévisée ?

.

« Tu croyais que je ne connaissais pas cette anecdote, DiNozzo ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en ai jamais fait mention » répondit simplement Tony.

« Sûr que tu ne t'en es jamais vanté et on se demande bien pour quelle raison » répliqua Gibbs. « Tout comme un certain épisode à Baltimore avant un match de football. »

.

L'ancien Marine vit Tony se fermer comme une huitre et il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser dans cette direction particulière. Et pour une fois, McGee le coupa fort à propos pour lui éviter de faire une autre gaffe.

.

« Sauver la vie d'un sénateur ? J'aurais bien vouloir voir ça » intervint McGee. « Tu as fait quoi ? Et qui était donc ce sénateur ?»

« Simplement contrecarrer le plan d'un kidnappeur, McGee si ça vous intéresse vraiment » expliqua Gibbs comme pour se racheter. « Et pour votre information, il s'agissait du Sénateur Grant Fergusson » révéla-t-il.

« Un kidnapping ? » s'étonna le jeune agent. « Grant Fergusson ? Mazette, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, un ami personnel du Vice-Président ! Y a pas à dire, quand tu fais quelque chose, ou c'est stupide ou c'est grandiose. »

.

Tony ne dit rien, il se détourna, s'éloigna de quelques pas et promena son regard autour de lui. Il n'avait franchement aucune envie de raconter comment il avait réussi à désarmer un ravisseur qui croyait pouvoir se faire de l'argent facile en enlevant un homme en vue. Il n'avait pas compté sur un jeune flic qui venait retrouver une connaissance et qui avait assisté à la scène.

.

Le problème est que le sauvetage avait failli coûter la vie d'une innocente personne qui n'avait rien demandé. Sans les réflexes rapides de Tony, le ravisseur aurait tué la pauvre fille qu'il avait agrippé pour se protéger et tenter de prendre la fuite. La fille avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et avait glissé au sol permettant à Tony de tirer et de blesser le kidnappeur.

.

« Qui est Grant Fergusson ? » demanda Ziva qui, jusqu'à présent, avait écouté sans rien dire.

« C'est le Sénateur de Virginie du Nord et c'est aussi un ami personnel du Vice-Président des Etats-Unis » la renseigna McGee. « C'est même un ami d'enfance, il me semble. Il a aidé à faire élire son ami dans plusieurs états et il a été à deux doigts de supplanter le Président, seul l'Etat de la Nouvelle Orléans l'a fait chuté près du but. »

« J'ignorais que DiNozzo connaissait cet homme ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur lui, il me semble, Officier David » nota Gibbs. « Pourtant, vous avez fourni à votre frère des dossiers complets sur chaque membre de mon équipe, selon vos dires. Le Mossad aurait-il fait du travail bâclé ? Ou votre informateur a jugé que certaines informations ne valaient pas la peine d'être mentionnées ? »

« Sans doute avait-il ses raisons pour avoir négliger de mentionner certains détails » répliqua-t-elle. « Et mon informateur était peut-être un peu négligent ou peu scrupuleux. Pouvoir faire totalement confiance à ce genre de personnes est toujours risqué même lorsque l'appât du gain les motive » se surprit-elle à dire pour la défense de son défunt frère.

« Pas très malin de se fier ainsi à des intermédiaires surtout quand on doit connaître son ennemi afin de prévoir ses réactions » déclara Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

« Ari se concentrait surtout sur vous et non sur un… agent de pacotille » s'indigna Ziva.

« C'est comme ça que vous voyez DiNozzo, Officier David ? » gronda Gibbs. « Vous ne valez pas mieux que votre frère, vous sous-estimez certaines personnes et en surévaluez d'autres sans grand discernement. »

« Boss, je crois que ce genre de discussion ne devrait pas avoir lieu ici » s'interposa McGee avec courage.

.

Gibbs prit une profonde inspiration et approuva la remarque de son agent. Il y aurait tant à dire de toute façon que quelques minutes ne suffiraient pas. Et la conversation risquait également de dégénérer en dispute parce qu'il savait qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, l'israélienne perdrait tout contrôle et s'enflammerait.

.

Il savait également que l'endroit ne convenait pas pour remettre à sa place la jeune femme qui ne se soucierait pas de provoquer un scandale et au besoin de faire valoir son propre point de vue d'une manière violente. Et la conférence avait un autre but qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher. Cependant, il allait garder un œil sur la jeune femme pour éviter de la voir provoquer l'italien même s'il se doutait que DiNozzo saurait parer toute attaque.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tandis que leur patron tentait de se calmer, Ziva et McGee échangèrent un regard de connivence. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur le jeune homme pour la suivre dans sa campagne de dénigrement de l'italien. Elle avait un certain pouvoir de persuasion sur l'informaticien qui ne l'avait jamais réalisé et qui lui permettait de se servir de lui.

.

« Je suis certaine que cette histoire est encore inventée » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de McGee. « Sauver un sénateur, c'est bien un de ces trucs dont il pourrait se vanter pour se faire mousser, non ? »

« Sans doute mais c'est quelque chose qu'on peut vérifier sur Internet » suggéra son compagnon. « Et puis, Gibbs ne mentionnerait pas ce détail s'il ne l'avait pas connu lui-même, Ziva, il a dû consulter son dossier et fait une vérification de ses antécédents. Ce fait y était certainement notifié. »

« Si elle est vraie, pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas encore vanté comme à l'habitude ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Je l'ignore mais j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une raison qui n'est sans doute pas en sa faveur » spécula l'informaticien.

.

Satisfaite que son collègue pense que DiNozzo soit en faute dans cette affaire, elle haussa les épaules et finit par laisser tomber le sujet. Elle savait qu'elle mettrait le sujet sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre et ferait passer l'italien pour un menteur ou un froussard. Elle jubilait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de le confondre devant tous les agents qui travaillaient avec ceux chaque jour afin qu'ils voient qui était réellement l'homme et que Gibbs puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux sur son second et décide de le virer.

.

Elle n'avait aucun remords d'agir ainsi, elle avait besoin de rester dans l'équipe et rester aux USA, elle ne pouvait retourner en Israël dans l'immédiat et c'était sa seule chance de l'éviter. Il était impératif qu'elle détruise la réputation de l'italien, il était le seul qui ne se laissait pas influencer par sa présence, son charme n'avait aucune prise sur lui et il devenait non seulement gênant mais dangereux s'il conservait son poste plus longtemps.

.

Sa trop grande clairvoyance pouvait se retourner contre elle, il pouvait découvrir des choses qui devaient rester ignorées de certains membres de l'agence. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être confondue sur sa conduite et soupçonnée de ne pas se comporter avec correction envers ceux qui l'avaient accueillie aussi chaleureusement après le désastre qui avait abouti à la mort de Todd, même si cette dernière avait été programmée et inévitable.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour que la foule s'éclaircisse et Gibbs décida de patienter en silence. Il étudia les lieux et rejoignit l'avis de son second. L'hôtel était luxueux et très loin des moyens accordés par l'agence fédérale à ses agents en déplacement. A moins que ceux-ci ne soient sous couverture pour une mission particulière, les dépenses d'hébergement étaient forfaitaires et les dépassements non remboursés.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il réservait souvent une chambre double pour lui et un de ses agents afin de limiter les frais. Il avait souvent partagé une chambre avec l'italien dans des hôtels corrects mais sans prétention où les services étaient passables. Il se souvenait de ce séjour à Gitmo où cet iguane avait fait irruption dans la chambre de Tony, l'une des rares fois où chacun en avait une individuelle parce qu'ils partageaient tous une maison.

.

Il n'aurait jamais songé se retrouver à faire irruption dans la pièce, l'arme au poing et trouver son agent nu brandissant son arme sur un invité indésirable qui avait élu domicile sur l'oreiller de son second. Il secoua la tête à cette image tandis qu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir de la tête de DiNozzo lorsque Kate avait fait son apparition derrière lui et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était dans le plus simple appareil.

.

Mais voir son agent la regarder et simplement prendre le tabouret pour protéger son bas-ventre sans montrer le moindre embarras avait été aussi réjouissant parce que Kate avait tenté de paraître à l'aise mais avait été plus gênée que DiNozzo lui-même et avait fait demi-tour rapidement . L'italien avait haussé les épaules après son départ tout en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

.

Un mouvement de foule devant lui et une petite bousculade le ramena au présent. Il constata qu'un bon nombre de clients avait enfin quitté le hall signifiant que leur tour allait bientôt arrivé. Un passage vers la réception permit à Gibbs de s'immiscer dans la file d'attente réduite devant lui.

.

« Bien, je crois que nous pouvons avancer maintenant » signala-t-il soudain.

.

Ils furent invités à traiter avec l'un des employés spécialement chargés de l'intendance de la conférence. Il les accueillit avec le sourire et s'enquit de leurs noms et de celle de l'agence, vérifia et confirma la réservation. L'employé remit sans discuter les pass électroniques pour les chambres à Gibbs qui tendait la main.

.

Pour une fois, chaque membre de l'équipe bénéficiait d'une chambre particulière et Gibbs en bénissait Interpol pour n'avoir pas été radin à ce sujet se souvenant de ses précédentes réflexions. Il se voyait mal partager une pièce avec l'un de ses subordonnés quand leur entente était aussi aléatoire. Et, il va s'en dire qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité se retrouver à cohabiter avec McGee parce que Tony n'aurait sans doute pas choisi de la partager avec lui.

Il donna une clef magnétique à Ziva et McGee avant de se tourner vers l'italien pour lui tendre la sienne. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur et montèrent rapidement à leur étage. Et ce fut là que Tony comprit que Gibbs avait délibérément sélectionné les chambres parce qu'il se retrouvait à occuper la pièce contigüe à celle de son patron. Il ne dit rien et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans sa chambre lorsque Gibbs attira leur attention en sifflant un coup.

.

« Ce soir, quartier libre » rappela-t-il. « Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous prenez votre repas où et avec qui vous voulez. Pour le reste de la semaine, ce sera en fonction des évènements et si nous avons besoin de discuter d'un sujet en particulier. Allez, disparaissez de ma vue et on se retrouve demain, sans faute, pour le petit déjeuner à 08.00 avant le début des ateliers. »

.

Aucun ne lui répondit autrement que par un hochement de tête et tous trois s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans leur pièce avant que leur patron ne les rappelle.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs prit possession de sa chambre et apprécia aussitôt le confort et l'espace. Il ouvrit sa valise qu'il vida de suite dans le placard et alla déposer ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bains. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire d'ici le repas et ne sachant s'il rencontrerait des connaissances, il décida d'aller faire un tour.

.

Il redescendit donc dans le hall et remarqua la pancarte signalant la conférence. Il se planta devant et lut les quelques consignes qui y étaient inscrites. Puis, il se procura un programme détaillé des divers ateliers et nota que sa requête avait été respectée. Il devrait se souvenir d'en remercier encore l'Agent… Scoffield avec qui il avait été en contact.

.

Il espérait que ses deux subordonnés ne soient pas informés de ce qui allait se produire. Il ignorait de quelle manière s'y prenait Abby mais lorsque l'ancien Marine cherchait à l'éviter ou était plus bourru qu'à l'ordinaire, elle flairait de suite une anomalie et n'avait de cesse de savoir de quoi il retournait. Il avait tenté, tant bien que mal il est vrai, de détourner ses soupçons mais elle avait insisté, espérant le faire parler.

.

Devant son échec, Abby ne s'était pas découragée. Elle avait donc logiquement déduit qu'il y avait là un mystère devant l'insistance de son 'renard argenté' à affirmer le contraire et avait aussitôt entrepris de résoudre l'énigme. C'est ainsi qu'en farfouillant, la gothique avait réussi à mettre la main sur un programme non officiel qui mentionnait l'intervention de Tony.

.

Comment, il l'ignorait et n'avait pas cherché à approfondir la question. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir de quelle manière elle parvenait à dénicher des infos que nul autre ne mettait à jour. Bien sûr, elle connaissait un certain nombre de personnes en dehors du NCIS et surtout des scientifiques comme elle qui à leur tour en connaissaient d'autres. C'était sans doute son panel d'informateurs personnels.

.

Elle s'était empressée de communiquer la nouvelle au légiste tant elle était excitée sans se rendre compte des conséquences possibles. Ducky et elle avaient donc discuté et fini par choisir de prendre deux jours de repos pour venir écouter Tony lorsque la jeune femme fit part de sa découverte au légiste. Tous deux avaient finalement annoncé leur présence à Gibbs qui avait eu bien du mal à les en dissuader.

.

En dernier ressort, il avait réussi à leur imposer le secret tant bien que mal, il voulait que McGee et David soient totalement ignorants de la participation de leur collègue en tant que conférencier. Il souhaitait que les deux jeunes gens puissent être pris totalement par surprise en constatant qui serait l'orateur.

.

C'était dans ce but qu'il avait exigé d'Interpol que le programme officiel ne fasse pas mention du nom de l'intervenant pour cet exposé, il avait même stipulé que c'était une des conditions pour la participation de son agent à cet atelier tant attendu au congrès. Il savait qu'un bon nombre d'agents y participeraient car aucune agence fédérale ne dispensait de cours spécifique sur ce sujet en particulier et avoir un agent expérimenté qui en parlait serait apprécié de nombre d'entre eux.

.

Durant la semaine, l'équipe devait s'intégrer à divers groupes pour participer à des colloques différents. En plus des ateliers traditionnels auxquels les agents participeraient obligatoirement, chacun avait choisi suivant son intérêt personnel ou selon les besoins que l'agence leur avait imposés.

.

Ainsi, Ziva participait à celui relatif au terrorisme, Tim à celui sur les nouvelles technologies, Gibbs avait préféré celui qui concernait les armes et Tony avait choisi celui sur le comportement afin de compléter ses connaissances en la matière. Officieusement, Gibbs savait que c'était un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur de suivre, l'italien avait même participé à un stage sur le thème dispensé par un agent du BAU/FBI pour se perfectionner.

.

A l'annonce de son choix, Tim et Ziva avaient ricané et s'étaient attirés un regard glacial de la part de Gibbs mais Tony n'avait absolument rien dit. Il leur avait juste jeté un regard glacial mais également indifférent. Il avait arrêté, depuis quelques semaines, de répondre aux remarques désobligeantes de ses collègues, il ne leur faisait plus aucune blague, il ne jouait plus les tampons entre eux et les colères de Gibbs comme par le passé.

.

Cette attitude avait finalement attiré l'attention de l'ancien Marine qui ne cessait, depuis cet instant, de surveiller son second. Quelque chose n'était pas clair avec l'italien et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et il ne pouvait s'ouvrir à quiconque de ses doutes en la matière au vu des changements intervenus durant son absence.

.

Son retour de sa 'retraite' avait provoqué des évènements dont il n'avait pas saisi toute l'ampleur. Il savait que sa mémoire était encore incertaine sur certains sujets, il avait des images en tête qui ne cadraient pas avec ce qu'il pensait être la réalité. Il avait mis quelques semaines pour se rendre compte que les rapports entre les divers membres de son équipe étendue à Abby et Ducky n'étaient pas ce dont il se souvenait. Personne ne voulait en discuter avec lui ouvertement et s'il posait une question à ce sujet, soit son interlocuteur détournait la question, soit il choisissait de ne pas y répondre.

.

Il avait également noté que le jeune assistant légiste, Palmer, semblait en excellents termes avec Tony, les deux hommes discutaient souvent en aparté et c'était à ces occasions qu'il pouvait entendre l'italien rire et blaguer. Les deux hommes prenaient également leur pause ensemble lorsque leur planning le permettait et aucun autre membre n'était convié à se joindre à eux. Il semblait également qu'ils se fréquentaient en dehors du travail et passaient au moins une soirée par semaine à se divertir ensemble.

.

Gibbs était curieux de savoir ce que ces deux-là pouvaient avoir en commun pour s'être ainsi rapprochés durant son absence. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils étaient proches avant son accident ou alors, ils avaient caché leur amitié sans doute de peur de se faire charrier par McGee et David qui ne faisaient pas grand cas du jeune assistant qu'ils considéraient comme quantité négligeable au sein de l'équipe.

.

Et leur attitude était d'autant plus inexplicable que David avait invité le jeune légiste au repas qu'elle avait concocté pour l'équipe, celui auquel elle avait négligé délibérément d'inviter l'italien. McGee était tout juste cordial avec lui sur les scènes de crimes, évitant d'avoir à lui prêter main forte si besoin et laissant ce soin à DiNozzo qui ne rechignait jamais à aider Palmer.

.

Revenant au programme, il consulta les jours et horaires des ateliers sur la semaine. L'hôtel ne disposant pas d'un nombre suffisant de salles de congrès, les séances étaient réparties sur la semaine en fonction des disponibilités. Shepard avait râlé lorsqu'elle avait été informée de la durée de la conférence mais avait bien été obligée de s'y plier. Les ateliers choisis et imposés se déroulaient sur des jours différents.

.

Et pour clôturer la semaine, un gala était donné le dernier soir juste avant le week-end permettant ainsi aux participants d'être libres pour les deux jours suivants soit pour visiter la ville et ses environs, soit pour leur permettre de se détendre entre connaissances. Gibbs espérait, pour sa part, rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait éventuellement visiter le salon du nautisme qui se déroulait à Miami en ce moment.

.

Quant à l'emploi du temps de ses agents, il leur laissait le libre choix de rester ici ou de rentrer à Washington. Ils avaient jusqu'à la mi semaine pour faire connaitre leur choix à la direction de l'hôtel afin de confirmer la réservation de leur chambre qui, il va sans dire, serait à régler sur leurs propres deniers pour ces deux jours en particulier. La directrice attendait leur retour pour le lundi et avait demandé un compte rendu sur leurs activités.

.

Malgré sa discrétion à ce sujet, Gibbs savait que les directeurs ou adjoints devaient assister à la dernière journée avant de les rejoindre pour le gala de clôture. Il n'était pas dupe et avait compris que Shepard serait présente pour l'exposé de Tony. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était si elle savait qui l'animerait. Dans la mesure où Scoffield l'avait assuré garder l'anonymat sur le conférencier, il espérait qu'elle était toujours dans le noir.

.

N'ayant plus rien à apprendre avant le début des activités le lendemain, il décida de sortir à la recherche d'un café et pourquoi pas d'un endroit où se détendre et prendre un en-cas. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé mais l'heure du diner était encore loin puisque, ici, les gens mangeaient plus tard que dans la capitale.

.

Il quitta donc l'hôtel et commença à musarder dans les rues de la ville en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit sur les problèmes professionnels afin de profiter du paysage.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	6. Chapitre 5 : Attirance spontanée

.

.

.

 _Ce chapitre introduit enfin la série en cross. J'espère que vous approuverez mon choix que certaines lectrices avaient deviné dès le prologue. Nous avons plusieurs gagnants au jeu de la devinette. Bravo à RCEpups, blondiefofolle, Capucin, Joker73, JosyEvans pour avoir trouvé la série cross. Malheur ! Rassurez-moi, me serais-je vendue à un moment donné ?_

 _._

 _J'aime bien agrémenter mes fics d'une photo en rapport avec le sujet de mon histoire. Malheureusement, je suis ignare en matière de logiciel d'images, photoshop ou autre. Je fais donc à nouveau appel à toute bonne volonté qui souhaiterait me rendre service en me réalisant un fanart spécifique pour cette fic. Merci de bien vouloir me contacter soit par com, soit par MP._

 _._

 _J'attends vos propositions avec impatience et serait honorée d'avoir une réponse positive à cet appel déjà passé mais qui n'a reçu aucun écho. Il va sans dire que l'auteur sera dûment mentionné et remercié._

.

 _Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions que je lis et dévore même si je n'y réponds pas forcément. Je vais m'efforcer de prendre un ou deux commentaires et y apporter réponse._

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Attirance spontanée**

.

Tony pénétra dans la chambre et ferma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna et fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard appréciateur avant de poser sa valise sur le banc prévu à cet effet au pied du lit. Il l'ouvrit et s'activa à la vider, pendant son costume pour le défroisser en songeant qu'il lui faudrait certainement le faire repasser avant la fin de la semaine, pour le grand soir. Il souhaitait être à son avantage pour le diner de gala.

.

Il s'empressa ensuite de filer sous la douche, de se raser à nouveau et de se changer. Il avait choisi une tenue discrète, jean noir et chemise de soie verte qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il enfila ses boots noirs avant de récupérer son portefeuille, son badge, son passe et son arme de secours qu'il glissa dans le holster de cheville. Il compléta sa tenue par un blouson léger. Le temps était clément en ce début de printemps et il n'était pas nécessaire de se couvrir trop.

.

Il sortit enfin de sa chambre tout en rangeant ses affaires dans ses poches et en clipsant son badge sur sa ceinture. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit qu'il était seul et il se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Il eut la chance de le trouver vide, s'y engouffra et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

.

Il avait l'intention de prendre un verre au bar pour avoir un aperçu de l'ambiance de la salle tout en espérant faire des rencontres amicales sans la présence de ses collègues pour le railler à ce sujet. Il savait l'importance de nouer des contacts qui se révélaient utiles dans le futur. Ce genre d'évènement en permettait facilement l'opportunité.

.

Il suivit les panneaux et trouva sans difficulté la direction voulue dans le vaste établissement sans avoir à demander son chemin à quiconque. La pièce était vaste et malgré l'heure, la salle était éclairée mais sans exagération aucune comme c'était parfois le cas dans certains hôtels.

.

Il se tint un instant sur le seuil de la pièce et en fit le tour pour juger de la disposition des issues de secours et des divers accès comme il le faisait d'instinct chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait dans un endroit inconnu. Il sourit en constatant que, pour le moment, peu de monde avait envahi les tabourets ou les tables et que l'endroit était relativement calme.

.

Une musique de jazz était diffusée en fond sonore et Tony ferma les yeux deux minutes pour écouter, un sourire aux lèvres, avant finalement de se décider à faire les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bar où il s'accouda délaissant pour l'instant le tabouret. Il commanda une bière au barman qui s'avançait vers lui et attendit sa boisson tout en tapotant sur le bar suivant le rythme de la mélodie.

.

Ses doigts le démangeaient de pianoter et il songea qu'il chercherait sans doute un piano-bar dans les environs immédiats de l'hôtel, histoire de s'échapper des griffes de son équipe et de se relaxer à sa convenance. Il espérait vivement qu'aucun membre de son équipe ne viendrait le narguer ou l'ennuyer durant cette semaine. Il pria ardemment pour ça et décida de tout faire pour les éviter au maximum même s'il devait mécontenter Gibbs pour ce faire.

.

Il discuta un instant avec le barman qui ne se priva pas de lui lancer des œillades admiratives que l'italien choisit de ne pas encourager. Certes, si l'opportunité se présentait, il ne repousserait sans doute pas des avances mais malgré tout, il serait discret. Le barman avait beau ne pas être 'moche', il n'était pas le type de mâle que Tony serait enclin à aborder aussi rapidement.

.

Il gloussa intérieurement, si un de ses collègues se doutait que le play-boy et l'homme à femmes qu'il prétendait être pouvait également batifoler pour l'autre sexe, il en aurait des frissons dans le dos ou dans le cas de McGee, de sacrés cauchemars. Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de dévoiler ce côté de sa personnalité à quiconque à l'agence, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il laisse l'un d'eux pénétrer dans le plus grand secret de sa vie privée.

.

Il avait été trop souvent le témoin de l'attitude de gens trop bien-pensants qui estimaient que les homosexuels devaient être éliminés d'une quelconque façon, soit en les enfermant dans un institut, soit en tentant de les 'réhabiliter', soit en les tuant. Les mœurs avaient beau avoir évolué, il y avait toujours des cons pour vouloir éradiquer leur 'espèce'.

.

Et en tant que flic puis agent fédéral, il avait travaillé trop souvent sur des affaires impliquant des crimes commis contre des homosexuels pour avoir envie de s'exposer à la vindicte de ceux qui se proclamaient parfois les sauveurs de la bienséance. Des puritains à l'esprit étroit qui restaient enfermés dans des idées d'un autre siècle.

.

Malgré tout, s'il pouvait voir la tête de certains à cette annonce et ensuite être en mesure de leur faire oublier ce détail, il choisirait assurément de tenter l'expérience. Il était certain que pas un seul membre de son équipe – y compris Abby et Ducky – ne soupçonnait qu'il avait déjà expérimenté l'amour au masculin à un âge tendre où les garçons ne pensaient qu'aux filles.

Même son puritain de père n'avait jamais découvert que son fils unique n'était pas attiré uniquement par les tendres donzelles qu'il lui jetait régulièrement dans les bras dans l'espoir de le voir s'établir et rester près de lui. Il s'était beaucoup amusé à semer les gars que Senior envoyait pour le surveiller avant de rejoindre son flirt masculin du moment.

.

Pas plus que l'ainé des DiNozzo n'aurait jamais penser que jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris lui donnerait un avant-goût du métier de flic sans savoir que ce serait un jour cette voie que son fils choisirait comme profession plutôt que d'entrer dans le monde des affaires comme son géniteur le souhaitait si ardemment.

.

Avoir dû cacher sa préférence sexuelle durant son adolescence lui avait également permis de se comporter avec aisance et naturel durant ses études et dans les différents postes de police sans jamais être découvert. Et il avait également pu utiliser cette particularité dans certaines missions sous couverture sans faillir.

.

Certes, il aurait parfois préféré être en mesure de vivre au grand jour sans avoir à se cacher. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun de ses partenaires masculins n'avait été assez important pour lui faire passer outre l'opinion publique et braver l'opprobre de ses proches.

.

Il espérait toujours rencontrer un jour celui qui lui permettrait d'être lui-même aux yeux de tous mais sans trop d'espoir. Ses multiples essais s'étaient tous soldés par des échecs pour diverses raisons et il désespérait parfois de trouver l'oiseau rare qui lui ferait oublier ses fermes résolutions.

.

Etait-il trop difficile ? Avait-il des exigences trop contraignantes ? Il estimait que non, son métier était certes un obstacle à une vie à visage découvert mais il pourrait sans doute adapter son travail à sa vie privée si l'homme en valait vraiment la peine. Il était viscéralement un flic mais il pouvait faire fi de ce détail s'il trouvait l'amour véritable, il en était certain.

.

Il avait rencontré des couples qui avaient traversé des épreuves difficiles et en étaient ressortis plus étroitement liés parce que chacun des partenaires avait été en mesure de faire quelques concessions. C'était un exemple à méditer et peut-être à suivre pour réussir une vie à deux !

.

Il soupira tristement, ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses mais depuis le retour de Gibbs, il avait senti cet espoir s'enfuir à grande vitesse. Il devait désormais se faire à l'idée qu'il lui fallait faire un choix difficile et définitif très prochainement et cette décision était bien plus ardue à prendre qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

.

Tout en portant sa bière à ses lèvres, il promena distraitement son regard sur la salle avant de reprendre sa position originale. Il avait à peine avalé sa gorgée qu'il entendit une voix s'élevait dans son dos.

.

« Cette place est disponible ? »

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Alors que l'italien se tenait sur le seuil du bar, sa prestance et son élégance simple et discrète attirèrent l'attention d'un client installé dans un coin de la salle. Il admira l'homme, la beauté naturelle, le corps svelte, la démarche fluide, la tenue sobre qui lui seyait parfaitement, tout cela le fit saliver. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté d'intérêt aussi manifeste pour un autre mâle. Devait-il l'approcher ou laisser le destin s'en charger ?

.

A bien y réfléchir, s'il laissait passer l'occasion, il pourrait bien s'en mordre les doigts car un tel spécimen ne resterait sans aucun doute pas libre très longtemps. Il savait d'expérience que les beaux mecs dans son genre étaient abordés dès le premier jour et même si l'homosexualité n'était pas bien perçue parmi les forces militaires ou la police, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle existait quand même.

.

Un évènement tel que cette conférence permettait également de nouer des relations intimes temporaires sans crainte trop les conséquences. Les membres des forces de police qui y assistaient étaient réunis pour une courte période et le lien hiérarchique parfois absent permettait de jouir d'une liberté plus grande mais prudente.

.

Le fait que bien des participants étaient des agents fédéraux qui n'avaient pas forcément la même mentalité que les policiers en ce qui concernait l'homosexualité pouvait entrainer une augmentation de ces relations 'contre nature'. Il serait donc dommage de laisser passer l'occasion d'aborder le bel inconnu ici et maintenant.

.

Il pesa le pour et le contre durant une bonne minute avant de s'admonester et de décider de courir le risque. La conférence durait seulement une semaine et il avait envie de profiter de l'opportunité pour renouer avec une partie de lui qu'il ne montrait pas souvent. Et il soupçonnait le bel inconnu de n'être pas tout à fait étranger à ce mode de vie parallèle s'il en jugeait par les regards et les sourires échangés avec le barman.

.

Que diable, il n'allait pas laisser cet apollon lui filer entre les doigts quand même !

.

 _Secoue-toi, bon sang et fonce_ s'admonesta-t-il silencieusement. _Tu regretteras ton manque de courage si tu le vois filer avec quelqu'un d'autre._ _C'est un mec qui ne restera pas seul très longtemps si les yeux doux que lui fait le barman en est un bon indicateur._

.

L'homme se leva et délibérément laissa son verre à peine entamé sur la table. Il prit lentement le chemin du bar parce qu'il pouvait ainsi admirer le dos, les fesses et les longues jambes de sa future proie. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il remporterait la victoire sur le barman qui, sans être moche, ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, toute modestie mise à part.

.

Il se tint à quelques centimètres derrière l'inconnu et profita du départ du barman pour lancer la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

.

« Cette place est disponible ? »

.

 _Pas très original comme entrée en matière, mon vieux_ pensa-t-il. _Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose de plus adéquat._

.

L'inconnu se retourna et darda sur lui de magnifiques prunelles vertes surmontées de longs cils bruns et de deux sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation. De près, le visage était encore plus intéressant et les lèvres plus tentatrices qu'il n'aurait cru.

.

« Je n'attends personne » répondit l'homme en lui dédiant un sourire éblouissant.

« Donc je peux m'incruster ? » dit-il presque plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

« Autant que vous voulez, je suis disponible et seul » déclara son interlocuteur en l'invitant d'un geste à prendre place à ses côtés.

« Merci. Et à propos, Steve McGarrett, équipe du 5-0 » se présenta-t-il en tendant la main pour saluer l'inconnu.

« Oh, vous êtes ici pour la conférence, je parie » nota le jeune homme tout en répondant à sa poignée de main. « Moi de même. »

« Et je peux connaitre le nom de mon si charmant interlocuteur » demanda McGarrett en souriant malicieusement.

« Hum, désolé » dit le brun légèrement contrit, ce qui accentua encore son charme. « Anthony DiNozzo, Agent Spécial, NCIS. »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Anthony » affirma Steve en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. « Avec un nom de famille comme le vôtre, je présume que vous êtes italien. »

« A moitié par mon père comme le laisse effectivement supposer mon nom, l'autre moitié est anglaise par ma mère comme vous l'a sans doute suggéré mon prénom » indiqua Tony.

« L'influence de votre mère sans doute ? » déduisit le chef du 5-0.

« Sans doute, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui demander, elle est morte lorsque j'étais encore jeune » avoua Tony d'un ton triste et sans même y songer. « Accident de voiture » ajouta-t-il pour prévenir toute autre question.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas réveiller de douloureux souvenirs » dit Steve d'une voix sourde.

La tristesse qui voila un instant les yeux de son interlocuteur fit comprendre à Tony qu'il avait expérimenté pareille perte.

« Votre cas aussi, je présume » remarqua l'italien.

« Oui, j'avais seize ans lorsqu'elle périt dans l'explosion de sa voiture » lui apprit-il tout en se demandant comment il avait deviné.

« Bon sang, plutôt moche » compatit Tony sans exprimer de platitudes communes dans ce genre de cas.

.

Le barman choisit cet instant pour demander à Steve ce qu'il voulait et il commanda une bière comme Tony. Il attendit d'être servi pour faire sa proposition.

.

« Si ça vous dit, nous pourrions nous installer plus confortablement pour discuter » suggéra-t-il avec l'espoir d'être entendu. « Je suis venu seul et je n'ai aucune connaissance parmi les membres de la conférence »

« Si vous voulez » accepta l'agent fédéral. « Je participe à la conférence avec mon équipe mais je suis en solo pour ce soir. »

Les deux hommes s'emparèrent de leur boisson et émigrèrent donc dans un coin de la salle, Tony choisit de s'asseoir sur la banquette et Steve l'y suivit au lieu de s'installer face à lui. La discussion se poursuivit par une présentation un peu plus complète sans pour autant être détaillée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tony choisit de faire un résumé de ce premier contact.

.

« Alors, si j'ai bien tout saisi, vous devez être chef du 5-0 puisque vous représentez votre équipe » démarra Tony. « Laissez-moi deviner ! Avec un hâle pareil, vous devez être souvent au soleil, vous travaillez dans un endroit que vous quittez rarement, vous êtes insulaire plutôt que continental, vous avez le look d'un militaire ou ancien militaire et je parierais pour les Marines ou plutôt… non, vous êtes un ancien Seal » se reprit Tony en voyant la grimace de McGarrett. « Je sais, vous venez d'Hawaï » s'exclama-t-il soudain en faisant claquer ses doigts.

.

Steve le regarda, bouche bée. Comment diable pouvait-il déduire tout ça après seulement une demi-heure de conversation avec lui. Ce mec était incroyable. Il devait être également un sacré atout pour son agence et son équipe avec cette faculté de raisonnement intuitive mais juste. Il espérait que ses chefs connaissaient sa valeur et l'appréciaient.

.

 _Ferait du bien d'avoir un collaborateur comme lui dans l'équipe_ songea Steve.

.

« Waouh, dans le mille » confirma-t-il avec admiration. « Et mon grade est Lieutenant Commander ou était, plutôt. Je ne suis plus en service actif depuis peu. Vous m'impressionnez à vrai dire. Peu de gens auraient deviné aussi vite sans un interrogatoire complet. Comment avez-vous deviné ? En fait, quels indices vous ont mis sur la piste ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Comme je l'ai dit, le hâle était un bon indicateur d'une vie au soleil, votre langage laisse échapper quelques mots qui ne sont pas continentaux, votre coupe de cheveux et vos tatouages indiquent un militaire et pour Hawaï, c'était un coup de chance » expliqua Tony en agitant la main comme pour signifier que c'était peu de choses. « Par contre, si je sais que vous êtes flic de par votre présence à la conférence, j'ignore ce qu'est le 5-0 » avoua-t-il en dédiant un lumineux sourire à son interlocuteur. « Comme quoi, je ne suis pas si bon que ça. »

« Eh, aucun besoin de vous sous-estimer, c'est normal de ne pas nous connaitre. Le 5-0 est une force de police spéciale mise en place par le gouverneur d'Hawaï pour s'occuper d'enquêtes particulières qui se produisent sur l'ile d'Oahu et sur tout l'archipel hawaïen » détailla Steve. « Nous avons des pouvoirs plus étendus que le département de Police et nous référons uniquement au Gouverneur. Nous sommes une petite unité, juste quatre personnes actuellement. Je suis le chef d'équipe, sous mes ordres, il y a Daniel Williams, Détective, Chin Ho Kelly et Kono Kalakaua, deux policiers qui sont aussi cousins. Nous disposons d'un matériel dernier cri en informatique et nous pouvons nous procurer tout ce qui nous est nécessaire pour notre travail. Nous avons de vastes locaux agréables, des bureaux particuliers, un gymnase qui fait l'envie des policiers. Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre » termina-t-il.

« Votre propre avion ? » demanda Tony, impressionné par ce que venait de lui dire l'homme.

« Non mais nous pouvons disposer d'un appareil ou d'un hélicoptère si nécessaire » révéla le Commander. « Intéressé ? » osa-t-il demander lorsqu'il avait senti l'intérêt évident de son interlocuteur.

.

Le fédéral ne fit que lui retourner son regard mais ne répondit pas à la question. Steve n'insista pas mais se contenta de poser une autre question.

.

« Et vous, le NCIS, c'est intéressant ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Oui et non » commença Tony. « Les enquêtes sont variées, tantôt faciles, tantôt difficiles, tantôt tragiques surtout si elles concernent des enfants. Travailler avec l'Agent Gibbs, mon patron, est un vrai challenge depuis le premier jour. Je suis sous ses ordres depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. »

« J'entends un 'mais' venir » nota Steve.

« Hum, perspicace, n'est-ce pas ! » dit Tony en souriant. « L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe n'est plus ce qu'elle était il y a plus de six mois. »

.

Et là, sans la moindre difficulté et sans se préoccuper de discuter de la situation avec un parfait inconnu, Tony relata l'accident et le coma de Gibbs, sa prise de fonctions en tant que chef d'équipe, l'attitude de McGee, Ziva et Abby, le retour de Gibbs et son incompréhensible attitude envers Tony.

.

Il se sentit soulagé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps parce qu'il sentait que McGarrett ne le jugeait pas. Au contraire, il sentit l'homme sympathiser avec lui et surtout comprendre ce que l'italien avait traversé.

.

« Eh bien, vous parlez d'une situation ! » dit-il en secouant la tête de dégoût au récit de son nouvel ami.

« Et pour ajouter à tout ça, la nouvelle directrice ne me porte pas dans son cœur, elle tend à m'utiliser pour des missions sous couverture que j'assume sans renfort et dont même Gibbs n'est pas informé. Elle m'interdit de lui dire quoi que ce soit et je travaille toujours dans l'équipe en plus de ces missions. J'arrive au bout du rouleau et elle en demande toujours plus. »

« Il serait temps que vous profitiez d'un répit et prendre un peu de bon temps durant cette semaine ne serait pas un luxe, ma foi » énonça Steve en fixant un regard préoccupé sur le visage fatigué du jeune italien. « Devez-vous rejoindre votre équipe pour le repas de ce soir ? »

« Non, Gibbs nous a très généreusement donné quartier libre uniquement pour ce premier jour » annonça Tony, un brin ironique. « Mais je n'ai aucune intention de partager un quelconque repas avec eux durant cette semaine » ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

« Ça vous dirait de… » commença Steve avec prudence. « … partager le dîner avec moi, ici au restaurant de l'hôtel, dans ma chambre ou dehors, comme vous voulez. »

« A vrai dire… je suis tenté d'accepter si nous pouvons avoir un repas décent, va pour votre chambre si elle ne se trouve pas à mon étage. Toute l'équipe est logée au 4ème et je n'ai pas envie de les rencontrer. »

« Je suis au 6ème et nous pouvons commander et nous faire servir dans la chambre » proposa l'ancien Seal. « Et si vous êtes partant, vous pouvez… hum… dormir dans ma chambre également si vous avez envie d'être tranquille. »

.

Tony regarda Steve un moment avant de donner une quelconque réponse. Il avait senti l'homme plus qu'intéressé par autre chose qu'une bonne discussion et un bon repas en agréable compagnie. Tony n'avait pas rencontré d'amant potentiel acceptable, selon ses critères, depuis le départ de Gibbs et il avait fortement envie de sentir des bras solides l'encercler dans leur étreinte et passer une nuit paisible n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

.

« Seulement dormir ? » murmura Tony en haussant les sourcils et en souriant.

.

Il pressa sa cuisse contre celle de McGarrett pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue. La pression qui lui répondit lui indiqua que les deux hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

.

« Si vous êtes partant pour autre chose, je serai heureux de vous apporter mon concours » répondit Steve, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres et un éclat brillant dans les yeux.

« Ok, je passe prendre une ou deux choses dans ma chambre et je vous rejoins » indiqua Tony tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Steve sur les talons.

« Chambre 625 » lui souffla l'ancien Seal dans l'oreille lorsqu'ils furent dans la cabine.

.

Et tandis que l'ascenseur les transportait au 4ème étage, Steve se permit de caresser les fesses de Tony avant de lui taper dessus au moment où il quittait la cabine à l'étage. Tony éclata de rire et Steve lui fit une grimace avant que les portes ne se referment et que la cabine poursuive son ascension.

.

Finalement, ce séjour s'annonçait sous des auspices que Steve n'aurait pas pu rêver. Avoir la chance de rencontrer un si beau spécimen mâle dès le premier soir et se rendre compte qu'il pouvait nouer une relation intime avec lui le réjouissait et le réconciliait avec l'obligation d'assister à la conférence.

.

Le seul regret qu'il pouvait avoir était que son futur amant était un agent fédéral et que son lieu de travail habituel était à des milliers de kilomètres du sien. Avoir une relation suivie à distance n'était pas idéal de son point de vue. S'il pouvait influencer suffisamment le jeune homme pour l'inciter à quitter DC, ce serait parfait. Cependant, il ne fallait pas rêver, les contes de fées ne se réalisaient pas dans la vie réelle.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony s'empressa de gagner sa chambre, heureux que personne ne fut là pour voir l'interaction entre les deux hommes. Il ouvrit sa porte et se glissa rapidement dans la pièce. Il avait à peine repoussé suffisamment le battant qu'il aperçut Ziva qui sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Il soupira de soulagement d'avoir manqué l'israélienne, elle aurait certainement encore fait un commentaire sarcastique à son encontre et il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça.

.

Il farfouilla rapidement dans sa trousse de toilette, s'empara de ce qu'il cherchait, emballa un change pour le lendemain dans un petit sac de secours puis reprit le chemin de la sortie. Il s'assura qu'il était seul avant de sortir et de gagner rapidement l'ascenseur. Il eut la chance de trouver la cabine vide et se dit qu'il était plutôt curieux qu'avec tant de monde pour la conférence, il y ait si peu de circulation entre les étages.

.

Il arriva donc sans encombre au 6ème et trouva rapidement la 625. Il cogna au battant qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Steve l'invita à entrer et Tony constata que la pièce ressemblait à la sienne, spacieuse et agencée en deux parties bien distinctes. A gauche, une partie 'salon' et à droite, la partie 'chambre'. Steve lui indiqua le divan où un verre de vin les attendait. Tony posa son sac et s'installa confortablement, Steve le rejoignit et lui offrit l'un des verres et s'empara de l'autre.

.

« Un toast » proposa le Seal. « A notre amitié. »

.

Tony le regarda, ébahi par cette simple sentence.

.

« Eh, je sens que nous serons de bons amis » expliqua Steve en posant une main sur le bras de l'italien. « Je l'ai ressenti dès l'instant où je vous ai vu debout dans l'embrassure de la porte du bar, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai su que nous ne serions pas des inconnus très longtemps. »

.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge nouée, il regardait l'homme assis à ses côtés avec l'espoir que le souhait de son nouveau compagnon puisse être réel. Il avait bien besoin en ce moment d'un ami qui le comprenne et le soutienne.

.

« Je… hum… souscris entièrement à ce toast » réussit à dire Tony au bout d'une minute, la voix enrouée.

« Bien et pour commencer, nous abandonnons les formalités » statua le chef du 5-0. « C'est beaucoup plus simple et plus… amical. »

.

Steve avait eu envie de dire 'intime' mais il n'était pas sûr que Tony soit sensible pour le moment à une telle constatation. Mais il projetait de lui faire comprendre plus tard, cette nuit, lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux allongés dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre après avoir fait l'amour. Steve ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils seraient amants avant minuit et il attendait cet instant avec trépidation.

.

L'ancien Seal avait toujours été prudent dans le choix des quelques amants qu'il avait eus, de par sa profession et l'hostilité que rencontrait l'homosexualité dans sa branche d'activité, il devait redoubler de discrétion. Il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour Tony et s'il en jugeait par la rapide acceptation de leur connexion, il devait y avoir un moment que l'italien n'avait pas baissé sa garde et laissé sa préférence prendre le pas.

.

Les deux hommes entamèrent une conversation facile sur ce qu'ils aimaient tous deux, le sport étant largement leur sujet premier. Tout en discutant, Steve laissa sa main parcourir distraitement la cuisse de Tony, un toucher léger avant que les doigts ne se fassent plus insistants sans pour autant être pressants. Il évita également de serrer de trop près la virilité qui commençait à se faire remarquer.

.

Puis, sans prévenir, Tony se pencha pour reposer son verre sur la table, se tourna pour retirer et poser celui de Steve à côté du sien avant de s'incliner suffisamment pour clamer les lèvres de son compagnon. Steve, trop heureux d'en arriver aussi vite aux prémisses qu'il attendait avec impatience, ouvrit la bouche sans difficulté et accueillit la langue qui l'envahit avec un petit soupir. Les deux appendices se mirent aussitôt à danser un ballet pour apprendre à s'apprivoiser avant que l'italien ne gagne la manche et mène la barque.

.

Le manque d'air les obligea à mettre fin au baiser et l'italien posa sans façon son front sur celui du chef du 5-0 puis tous deux se sourirent tout en s'étreignant.

.

 _Qu'il est bon de serrer à nouveau un corps musclé entre mes bras_ pensa Steve en goûtant le plaisir avec délectation.

 _Serais-je enfin en train de guérir ?_ se demanda l'italien en savourant le fait d'être étreint ainsi et enveloppé dans deux bras solides.

.

Après ce délicieux moment, ils se forcèrent à se séparer, la soirée ne faisait que commencer et ils avaient encore le temps de se connaître un peu mieux avant de songer à passer aux choses sérieuses.

.

Finalement, les deux hommes commandèrent un en-cas plutôt qu'un diner prévoyant de sortir un peu plus tard s'ils étaient d'humeur. Ils choisirent chacun des mets différents et s'amusèrent comme deux gamins à picorer dans l'assiette de l'autre. Les rires, la bonne camaraderie et l'absence totale de gêne furent le signe que les deux hommes pouvaient s'entendre parfaitement.

.

Après le repas, ils reprirent leur discussion à bâtons rompus sur leur travail, leur vie en général mais ils évitèrent le sujet des anciens amours notant simplement qu'ils étaient célibataires, bisexuels et libres comme l'air. Ils choisirent ensuite de regarder un film blottis l'un contre l'autre, laissant leurs mains caresser leurs corps sans pression trop pressante.

.

Ce qui était inévitable se produisit graduellement et après quelques minutes, Steve prit l'initiative et se pencha pour embrasser la bouche si tentante. Ce qui suivit enchanta les deux hommes qui étaient comme deux voyageurs du désert, assoiffés et avides d'étancher leur besoin de boire à la source de l'autre.

.

Cependant, tous deux réussirent à réfréner leur envie de pousser plus loin, ils estimaient sans doute que leur désir les confinerait dans la chambre. Steve sentait inexplicablement qu'Anthony avait besoin de s'offrir un moment de liberté et que l'attente ne ferait que redoubler leur envie de s'unir.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Le lemon sera pour plus tard mais pas trop… puisque ce sera au prochain chapitre. LOL !

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	7. Chapitre 6 : Confession surprenante

.

.

.

 _Heureuse de constater que le cross vous convient. J'ai définitivement adopté ce couple et je pense que désormais je ferais des entorses à celui de Tony et Gibbs et que je vais me concentrer sur des associations diverses pour notre italien._

 _._

 _Voici la suite de la rencontre entre Tony et Steve. Donnez-moi vos impressions que je vais dévorer comme toujours._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 : Confession surprenante**

.

Il était presque 22 heures et Tony était bien éveillé, les quelques heures passées avec McGarrett l'avaient revigoré comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il proposa de sortir et de trouver un restaurant et le grondement émis par son estomac prouva qu'il avait faim. Steve éclata de rire et lui saisit la main avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois puis de l'entrainer hors de la chambre.

.

Sitôt sortis, ils reprirent une attitude digne de deux flics mais restèrent près l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils finirent par choisir un petit restaurant de fruits de mer et comme pour leur en-cas précédent, ils discutèrent de leurs goûts respectifs et le menu fut constitué afin que chacun picore chez l'autre.

.

Les sujets de discussion abordés durant le repas furent aussi variés que précédemment, les pitreries de Tony firent rire Steve qui appréciait le jeune italien et son sens de l'humour. La tension qui marquait les épaules du jeune homme lors de leur rencontre avait nettement diminué, au grand soulagement de Steve.

.

Le repas terminé, les deux hommes s'offrirent une petite promenade sur la plage qu'ils gagnèrent en pousse-pousse avant de regagner l'hôtel. Ils arrivaient à proximité lorsque soudain, Tony l'empoigna et l'attira dans une ruelle tout en lui indiquant d'être silencieux. Steve fronça les sourcils mais obéit implicitement. Il ignorait la raison de cette soudaine brusquerie de la part de l'italien mais il s'y plia et attendit patiemment, sentant que quelque chose allait se produire.

.

Lorsqu'un couple passa sans les repérer, il sentit l'italien se crisper avant de se détendre progressivement. Steve attendit quelques minutes, le corps pressé contre Tony comme pour lui servir de rempart. Le fait que les deux hommes aient presque la même taille lui permit de plonger son regard dans celui de l'italien.

.

« Tony » dit-il simplement.

« Officier de liaison Ziva David, Mossad, ma collègue » répondit Tony sans élaborer.

« Oh ! » nota l'hawaïen. « L'une des raisons qui explique la situation sordide de ton équipe. »

« Elle a pris la place de Kate Todd sans même passer un entretien et ce n'est définitivement pas dans les habitudes de Gibbs de procéder de cette manière » indiqua succinctement Tony.

« Mossad, donc dangereuse » nota le chef du 5-0.

« Porte toujours plusieurs armes et couteaux sur elle » précisa Tony. « Ne cesse de faire des comparaisons entre Mossad et NCIS et toujours en notre défaveur. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait chez nous si elle nous trouve aussi médiocres ! M'est avis qu'elle a un but secret pour avoir été placée dans notre équipe. »

« Elle finira par se trahir à la longue, elle ne parait pas être une excellente actrice d'après ce que tu m'as décrit de votre mission sous couverture. »

« Oui, même pas capable d'embrasser correctement et elle ronfle comme un sonneur de cloches » rit Tony de bon cœur.

« Et l'homme » questionna encore le chef du 5-0.

« Mon patron, Agent Spécial Jethro Gibbs » révéla Tony, une note curieuse dans la voix que Steve n'arriva pas à identifier.

« Ils sont ensemble ? » demanda Steve intrigué par l'attitude de l'italien. « Il parait bien plus âgé qu'elle. »

« Non, Gibbs la considère comme une fille adoptive, au même titre que la scientifique gothique de l'agence, Abby Sciuto » expliqua Tony.

Tous deux regardèrent les deux autres s'éloigner, inconscients d'être passés à deux pas de leur collègue sans avoir noté sa présence.

« Pour un officier du Mossad qui ne cesse de clamer qu'elle possède des capacités hors du commun, ne pas avoir senti qu'elle était observée dément ses assertions » nota Tony en gloussant légèrement.

« Oh, se prendrait-elle donc pour une X-Men avec une ouïe super développée » se moqua le Seal.

« Semblerait qu'elle se croit supérieure à toute l'équipe et même à tous les agents de terrain des agences fédérales américaines. Ne cesse de proclamer que les officiers du Mossad et surtout ceux des équipes Kidon sont les meilleurs et que le paranormal ne les effraie pas. »

« Oui, définitivement arrogante, la demoiselle » statua Steve.

« En effet, elle ne respecte que Gibbs parce qu'elle sait que dans un match entre snipers, elle serait battue à plates coutures » nota l'italien.

Finalement, Steve tira Tony de l'ombre de leur cachette.

« Allez, rentrons, j'ai envie de passer à quelque chose de plus plaisant » conclut Steve.

Il embrassa brièvement les lèvres tentantes et entraîna son compagnon vers l'hôtel après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour regagner la chambre de l'hawaïen, ce dernier se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit où il invita l'italien à le rejoindre. Tony lui sourit et sans façon commença à se dévêtir.

Soudain intéressé, Steve concentra son attention sur l'homme qui ne semblait aucunement complexé. L'ex Seal réalisa que l'italien était bien dans sa peau et dans sa sexualité, il ne jouait pas les effarouchés ou les prudes. Il paraissait naturel pour lui de montrer sa nudité sans fard. Il fallait reconnaître aussi que l'homme était bien fichu, une peau tannée sur tout le corps et Steve se demanda s'il faisait du bronzage intégral naturel.

Lorsque Tony fut nu, il s'avança et se planta devant Steve qu'il regarda en souriant.

« Aime ce que tu vois, McSeal ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Définitivement » approuva Steve d'un ton amusé. « Et Danny aimera mon surnom, sans aucun doute. »

« J'aime en donner certains originaux aux gens que j'apprécie et d'autres plus personnels à ceux que j'aime » révéla l'italien d'un air sérieux. « Quelque chose que l'Agent McGee n'a jamais compris, ni apprécié. »

« Je vais devoir t'en trouver un aussi alors » décida Steve. « Le jour où tu rencontreras mon équipe, je ne voudrais pas que Danny soit jaloux. »

Tony finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et planta son regard vert dans celui de son compagnon.

« Tu veux me présenter à ton équipe, Steve, sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux » s'exclama l'hawaïen. « Je vais même les appeler et voir si je peux organiser une vidéo-conférence. »

« Steve, s'il te plait, non » plaida Tony d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux qu'il sache que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un que j'ai envie de leur présenter. »

« A quel titre ? »

« D'abord en tant qu'ami et si tu es d'accord, en tant que compagnon parce que 'petit-ami' fait péjoratif » annonça l'ex Seal en lui souriant.

« C'est trop tôt, je pense » argua l'italien. « Nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures. »

« Sans doute, Tone mais tu ne peux nier être bien avec moi et la preuve en est que tu m'as dévoilé ton histoire sans aucune arrière-pensée » indiqua Steve. « Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne t'épanches pas de cette façon, avec autant de facilité et encore moins avec un inconnu. »

Il entendit le soupir que Tony poussa, il lui prit la main et l'obligea à le regarder en plaçant un doigt sous le menton pour lui relever la tête et croiser son regard.

« J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir et si c'est possible, aller plus loin dans notre relation même si ça veut dire faire des sacrifices pour passer quelques jours ensemble ici et là » affirma Steve d'un air sérieux. « Tone, je suis… je vais le dire même si tu penses que je suis fou. Je suis amoureux de toi, je l'ai su dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi et je crois au coup de foudre au premier regard. Tu peux me dire que ce n'est pas ton cas, je pense que c'est sans doute trop tôt pour toi mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu me feras la même déclaration. Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu connaisses mes sentiments sans te sentir obligé de m'avouer les tiens. »

Il vit diverses émotions traverser le visage de l'italien : surprise, plaisir, tendresse mais aussi tristesse. Et cette dernière ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup parce qu'il ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux. Et le fait qu'il ne vit aucun désir pur le ravit également, il signifiait que Tony n'était pas avec lui uniquement pour le sexe mais qu'il ne le savait pas encore.

« Je… je… Merde, Steve, je ne sais pas quoi dire » bredouilla l'italien. « C'est vrai que ces quelques heures ont été merveilleuses et que je me suis libéré en quelque sorte en te parlant. Je ressens également quelque chose entre nous que je ne sais pas définir et j'ai envie de l'explorer sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce phénomène, je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de relations durables. Du moins pas depuis que j'ai été échaudé à plusieurs reprises et notamment la veille de mon mariage où ma fiancée m'a annoncé qu'elle renonçait à m'épouser sans même me donner la moindre raison valable. »

Là, Tony s'arrêta et baissa la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Même après toutes ces années, la pilule était encore aussi amère. Il déglutit rapidement avant de pouvoir poursuivre.

« Je suis extrêmement flatté et honoré par ta déclaration et par ton amour » continua-t-il finalement. « Je serais un menteur de te dire qu'il en est de même pour moi à l'instant présent mais j'espère qu'un jour, je puisse te le dire. Comme toi, je souhaite que nous nous revoyions et que nous apprenions à nous connaître mieux. »

« Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je veux, Tone » le rassura Steve. « Tu sais, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé mon penchant 'gay' me guider mais mes meilleures relations ont été celles que j'ai connues avec des hommes même si elles ont été peu nombreuses et de courte durée. J'attendrais et je te promets de ne pas te forcer, ce serait bien la dernière chose à faire avec toi et le meilleur moyen de te faire fuir. »

Tony le regarda, une expression curieuse sur le visage qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

« Je suis épaté, McSeal » déclara l'italien avec sérieux. « Tu as parfaitement cerné une partie de mon caractère. J'avoue que je serais curieux de te voir durant un interrogatoire, tu dois être impressionnant. »

« Pas vraiment, j'y vais au feeling ou en fonçant, tout dépend de mon suspect. »

« Vais devoir t'apprendre à varier tes méthodes alors » s'exclama Tony en riant de bon cœur. « Gibbs et David sont deux interrogateurs durs et inflexibles, je suis plus un interviewer mais dans l'ensemble, ça me réussit plutôt bien. Je suis capable de faire parler des suspects qui résistent à mes collègues parce qu'ils me sous-estiment trop. Jouer les idiots a parfois bien des avantages dans notre profession. »

« Tu dois être un formidable agent, Tone parce que ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui de posséder ce genre d'atout » affirma Steve avec admiration.

« Ouais, je dois avoir quelques talents sinon Gibbs ne m'aurait jamais engagé » confessa-t-il d'un ton incertain.

« Eh, pas de ça avec moi » le gronda gentiment Steve. « Tu vaux bien mieux que ce qu'ils pensent et un jour, tu le leur prouveras. »

« Ça reste à voir » ironisa l'italien, non convaincu.

« Oui et pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête » murmura Steve en se penchant pour déposer de petits baisers sur le cou et l'épaule de son compagnon.

Steve finalement se leva et se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de fondre à nouveau vers l'italien qu'il bascula sur le lit avant de reprendre sa session. Il ignorait lequel d'entre eux serait le premier à faire l'amour à l'autre mais peu importait parce que Steve savait qu'avant l'aurore, chacun d'eux aurait droit d'aimer l'autre. Il n'allait pas laisser Tony penser qu'il serait toujours celui qui dominerait leur relation.

Il avait envie d'avoir un partenaire qui soit son égal et non un inférieur. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les couples où l'un dominait l'autre, il préférait largement un partage équitable, une harmonie parfaite entre deux partenaires. Il sentait que l'italien ne lui disputerait pas ce premier rapport parce qu'il gisait sur le lit, totalement détendu et appréciant les effleurements des mains de l'ancien Seal.

Et Steve ne se priva pas de cartographier les plats et les bosses du corps magnifique qui gisait sur le lit, offert à toutes ses fantaisies. La peau uniformément bronzée prouvait que l'italien aimait musarder nu au soleil et il adorerait le voir nager dans l'océan puis sortir de l'eau dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.

La douceur de l'épiderme était aussi une surprise, lui faisant se demander comment un homme adulte pouvait avoir une peau aussi douce et soyeuse. Soit il passait du temps dans un institut de beauté, ce qui était hautement improbable avec son métier, soit il dépensait des sommes folles dans des produits de soin de luxe. En fait, peu importait parce que les sensations procurées étaient infiniment agréables.

Apres une première exploration avec les mains, ses lèvres prirent le relais parcourant la poitrine, jouant avec les tétons avant de venir butiner le nombril du bout de la langue. Il laissa sa bouche errer sur une cuisse avant de revenir en sens inverse vers l'autre tout en évitant soigneusement la zone génitale.

Tony grognait et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles puisque déversés dans une langue inconnue de Steve mais les sonorités le faisaient pencher pour de l'italien. Il nota donc que le désir l'incitait à parler dans ce langage précis parce qu'il était toujours bon de connaitre ce genre de détail. L'italien était étendu sur le lit, les mains crispées sur les draps, les jambes écartées pour laisser toute latitude à Steve d'explorer sans être gêné, les talons plantés sur le matelas servaient parfois de levier lorsque les attouchements étaient par trop intenses.

Finalement et au grand soulagement de Tony qui poussa un grognement significatif, Steve prêta toute son attention à la turgescence qui se dressait fièrement dans l'entrejambe de l'italien. Un pieu de belle taille et que Steve était impatient de sentir le pénétrer et le pilonner sans merci. Il serait certainement comblé s'il en jugeait par l'impressionnant appendice qu'il pouvait contempler.

Il réussit à se concentrer à nouveau sur la tâche qu'il avait abandonnée une minute plus tôt. Tony avait relevé la tête et le regardait, un air interrogateur clairement distinct peint sur le visage. Steve lui sourit et reprit ses gestes avant que sa langue ne vienne lécher l'érection dans toute sa longueur. Il prit soin de prêter également attention aux deux boules qu'il suça avant de les faire rouler dans sa bouche à tour de rôle.

Les grognements de l'italien indiquèrent son appréciation et le chef du 5-0 redoubla donc ses caresses avant de se décider à engloutir l'objet de son désir dans sa bouche. Il fit des allers-retours lents avant de passer à une vitesse supérieure mais sans précipitation aucune. Il était hors de question de céder à la tentation d'accélérer et d'avoir terminé avant de savourer pleinement l'instant présent.

Lorsqu'il considéra que son compagnon était suffisamment 'chauffé', il attrapa la petite bouteille de lubrifiant d'une main, souleva la capsule et réussit à enduire ses doigts sans trop de souci avant de refermer le bouchon. Sentant l'instant fatidique arrivé, Tony écarta les jambes et attendit que Steve glisse ses doigts dans son intimité. L'ex Seal massa l'anus avant de forcer le passage d'un doigt et d'attendre la réaction escomptée.

Le changement de rythme de la respiration de l'italien indiqua à Steve qu'il pouvait poursuivre en introduisant un second doigt qui partit à la recherche de la prostate qu'il trouva après quelques tâtonnements. Un passage puis deux provoquèrent un bond chez Tony, ce qui envoya son sexe presque entièrement dans la cavité buccale de Steve manquant l'étouffer.

Posant fermement une main sur la hanche de l'italien pour éviter une répétition, il reprit son rythme interrompu momentanément et petit à petit, il fit monter le désir à la fois chez son partenaire et chez lui. Lorsqu'il estima que son compagnon était prêt, il abandonna l'épieu de chair et se redressa, échangea un baiser bref mais intense avant de se positionner entre les jambes de Tony.

Steve ajusta sa position et pressa son sexe à l'entrée du tunnel étroit qui allait bientôt le propulser dans un monde de sensation qui, il le savait, serait intense et merveilleux. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis le moment où il avait posé son regard sur l'inconnu qui se tenait à l'entrée du bar lorsque son corps avait réagi à la vue de celui de l'homme qui paraissait apprécier si vivement la musique.

Il poussa pour franchir l'anneau de muscles et centimètre après centimètre, s'enfonça dans la caverne qui, il l'espérait, l'accueillerait souvent. Il observa les expressions du visage de Tony afin de noter son inconfort éventuel pour ajuster la pénétration. Lentement mais sûrement, il fit son chemin jusqu'à être englouti en totalité dans la chaleur du fourreau étroit qui l'enserrait.

Il stoppa lorsqu'il fut entièrement enfoui pour permettre à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence, en profita pour se pencher et déposer de petits baisers sur le visage de Tony avant de commencer à bouger lorsque l'italien souleva ses hanches pour venir à sa rencontre. Les deux hommes adoptèrent un rythme d'abord lent avant de progressivement accélérer sans toutefois se hâter.

Steve était concentré également sur les réactions de son homme, il notait non seulement les expressions de son visage mais également les bruits qu'il émettait. Les grognements, les soupirs et les gémissements étaient autant d'indicateurs que Tony était un participant satisfait et le faisait savoir de façon audible et Steve souriait, heureux de pouvoir être celui qui lui apportait du plaisir.

Les va et vient (*) s'intensifièrent progressivement jusqu'à devenir frénétiques lorsque tous deux approchèrent de la jouissance. Le pilonnage en règle de Steve contre la prostate de Tony avait un effet pervers, il entraînait inexorablement l'ex Seal vers l'extase qu'il communiquait à l'italien. Il ne fallut plus que quelques minutes pour que les deux hommes laissent le plaisir exploser presque simultanément, les laissant drainer de leurs forces.

Steve resta dans la chaleur de Tony, s'allongea plus confortablement mais évita d'écraser son compagnon de son poids. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs corps et leurs cœurs s'apaisent et retrouvent un rythme normal. Steve bougea finalement lorsqu'il fut naturellement expulsé du corps chaud de son amant. Il se leva et alla chercher de quoi le nettoyer dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il revint, il s'arrêta pour contempler un instant l'Italien allongé nu sur les draps froissés, les yeux clos, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres et un air de contentement sur le visage. Steve déglutit difficilement, l'homme était positivement… époustouflant. Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant une vision aussi merveilleuse chez un de ses partenaires mâles occasionnels.

Il avait deviné en un éclair, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Tony quelques heures plus tôt, que leur rencontre serait mémorable mais il n'aurait jamais osé rêver de faire la connaissance d'un tel compagnon quand il avait finalement accepté de participer à cette conférence qu'il avait failli bouder. Il remerciait à présent ses coéquipiers pour l'avoir forcé à s'y présenter car, grâce à eux, il venait de trouver celui qui avait capturé son cœur à tout jamais.

Steve n'était normalement pas un rêveur, il était plutôt pragmatique et pessimiste de nature, sans doute dû à son passage chez les Seals ou à son activité actuelle où il côtoyait tant d'horreurs. Mais comme beaucoup, il espérait rencontrer un jour la personne qui serait son compagnon de vie, son autre moitié, son 'âme sœur' sans toutefois croire au miracle.

Et voilà qu'en l'espace d'un instant, il se trouvait en présence d'un être qui réunissait tant de critères de sélection qu'il avait établis dans sa jeunesse et qu'il désirait réunis chez son partenaire. Et Steve réalisa soudain qu'il avait décidé dès son adolescence de vivre avec un homme et non une femme comme beaucoup s'attendaient à le voir faire.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Tony poussa un soupir de contentement qui fit sourire l'ex Seal. Il s'approcha du lit et tendrement passa le linge humide sur l'abdomen et la poitrine de l'italien avant de sécher doucement la peau dorée. Tony ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, un véritable sourire lumineux qui ravit Steve. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Steve se pencha pour échanger un baiser langoureux.

Il se leva pour se débarrasser de la serviette, revint ensuite rapidement s'allonger près de son compagnon qu'il prit dans ses bras. Tony se lova contre lui, posa sa tête sur la large épaule de Steve.

« Ça va ? » demanda finalement Steve.

« Très bien » souffla l'italien. « En fait, je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis des semaines et je pense que notre rencontre y est pour beaucoup. »

« Ah ! » dit le Seal d'un ton moqueur. « On ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais un tel effet sur quelqu'un. »

« Eh, ce n'est pas un reproche » s'indigna doucement Tony. « J'ignore pour quelle raison mais je suis comme revigoré depuis cet après-midi. »

« Tu as pu déposer une partie du fardeau qui t'oppressais lorsque tu t'es épanché sur mon épaule » déclara sérieusement Steve tandis que sa main allait et venait dans le dos de son compagnon. « Tu avais besoin de parler et d'avoir quelqu'un pour t'écouter et non te juger. Il se trouve que je sais faire ça contrairement à ce que peut penser mon partenaire. »

« Parle-moi un peu de ton équipe » le pria Tony.

« Voyons, nous sommes quatre collègues qui venons d'horizons différents » commença Steve. « Je viens de la Navy, un ex Seal comme tu le sais déjà. Danno, Détective Danny Williams est un policier qui est détaché du Département de Police d'Hawaii. Il vient du New Jersey et a suivi son ex-femme lorsqu'elle a déménagé à Honolulu avec leur fille Grace. Ensuite, il y a les deux cousins d'origine hawaiienne, deux policiers également. Chin Ho Kelly, ex-partenaire de mon père et Kono Kalakaua. C'est le gouverneur Jameson qui a proposé la création de notre unité et m'a proposé le poste lorsque je suis rentré dans l'ile pour les funérailles de mon père. »

Ici, la voix du narrateur devint plus sourde et laissa transpercer une note de tristesse. Steve sentit Tony se raidir entre ses bras et stoppa son récit. Il attendit avant que l'italien ne lève la tête et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé de savoir que tu es désormais un orphelin » nota-t-il.

Steve sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant.

« Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai une sœur que je ne vois pas beaucoup certes mais c'est le dernier membre de notre famille » indiqua Steve.

« Comment as-tu perdu ton père ? » le questionna Tony. « Tu me réponds uniquement si tu veux me le dire. »

L'ex Seal prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avoir le courage de répondre à l'interrogation de son compagnon.

« Il a été torturé et tué par un criminel, le frère d'un prisonnier que je convoyais » avoua-t-il d'une voix sourde. « Il voulait que je libère son petit frère en échange de la vie de mon père. Mais étant flic, mon père ne pouvait concevoir de laisser un criminel sans sortir comme ça. Ces derniers mots ont été pour me conseiller de tenir bon avant que je n'entende Heisse lui tirer une balle dans la tête. »

« Mon dieu ! » s'exclama Tony. « Tu étais en ligne avec lui ! »

Et au lieu de lui servir des platitudes comme tant d'autres l'auraient fait, Tony se contenta de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Steve apprécia bien plus le geste de son compagnon que les paroles qu'il aurait pu dire. Et la tendresse qui émanait de son étreinte était bien plus sincère et lui alla droit au cœur.

Il resta un instant sans rien dire avant de pousser un soupir puis un petit sanglot qui finalement se transforma en pleurs. C'était la première fois que Steve pouvait laisser son chagrin s'exprimer et il le fit sans honte. Il sentit Tony bouger pour se mettre sur le dos et l'attirer dans ses bras.

Bientôt, il réalisa que l'italien égrenait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas mais dont la sonorité l'apaisait. Les caresses sur son dos et les douces paroles finirent par l'apaiser après un moment. Il renifla inélégamment et Tony émit un petit rire. Il le sentit bouger avant de voir un mouchoir en papier s'agiter devant lui.

Il le prit et se moucha avant de s'essuyer les yeux. Il lança ensuite l'objet sur la table de nuit avant de soupirer à nouveau.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda doucement Tony.

« Oui, merci pour… »

« Aucun besoin de me remercier » le coupa l'italien. « Tu avais besoin de laisser ton chagrin s'exprimer et le faire avec moi semblait plus simple et facile qu'avec un de tes partenaires. Aucune honte à avoir de pleurer un être cher et je pense qu'étant proche de ton père, tu as le droit de le faire sans contrainte et sans complexe. »

Le ton de la voix de Tony à cette affirmation fit lever la tête de Steve. Quelque chose lui disait que son ami avait connu une situation identique mais qui ne s'était pas terminée de la même manière que pour lui.

« Qui n'as-tu pas pu pleurer, Tony ? » s'enquit-il doucement.

Tony se raidit d'un bloc et Steve craignit qu'il ne souffre de crampes dues au geste soudain. Puis lentement, il sentit son homme se détendre progressivement avant de se relaxer totalement. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que le jeune agent puisse parler.

« Je t'ai dit avoir perdu ma mère dans un accident de voiture » commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « En fait, j'étais présent avec elle lorsqu'elle en a perdu le contrôle pour une raison que je ne connais pas. La voiture a basculé sur le côté après avoir fait deux tonneaux. Ma mère a dû se cogner la tête contre la portière, elle avait le côté gauche en sang et ne bougeait pas. Je l'ai appelé mais elle ne répondait pas à mes appels. J'avais mal mais je voulais tellement entendre sa voix que j'ai tenté de la secouer. Je devais être sérieusement blessé car je me souviens de cette immense douleur avant que tout ne devienne noir. »

Tony fit une pause avant d'avaler difficilement et de prendre quelques profondes inspirations. Steve lui pressa doucement la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre, sentant qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire.

« Je me suis réveillé plusieurs jours plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital entouré d'un tas d'inconnus. Personne ne voulait me dire où était ma mère. Ce fut une conversation entre deux infirmières qui me renseigna. Elle était décédée sans avoir repris connaissance la veille de mon réveil. Mon père se contenta d'envoyer l'entreprise de Pompes Funèbres prendre le corps à la morgue et de le déposer dans la chapelle de leur établissement pour les funérailles. Mon séjour à l'hôpital fut prolongé de quelques jours, ce qui fait que je n'y ai pas assisté. Après ma sortie, il m'a envoyé dans une maison de convalescence durant deux semaines. Je suis rentré pour être aussitôt trainé dans un pensionnat. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai croisé mon père qu'à de rares occasions. Nos rencontres se sont presque toujours terminées en dispute parce qu'il voulait me voir épouser la fille d'un de ses associés en affaires. J'ai toujours refusé et il me menaçait alors de me couper les vivres. »

A cette intimidation déguisée, Tony ricana et Steve comprit que quelque chose d'autre s'était produit. Il encouragea Tony à poursuivre son récit d'une simple pression de sa main. Et son compagnon saisit le message. Il inspira avant de continuer.

« Je venais de fêter mon douzième anniversaire avec le personnel juste quelques semaines après son second divorce lorsqu'il ramena sa nouvelle épouse. Il en était à son troisième mariage depuis la mort de ma mère. Cette fois, ma chère belle-mère exigea que je sois envoyé loin de la maison. Elle réussit également à persuader mon père de me déshériter… sous quel prétexte, je l'ignore mais toujours est-il qu'il m'en informa juste avant d'ordonner à son chauffeur de me conduire à l'Académie militaire de Rhode Island. J'y suis resté durant quatre ans, j'y ai passé la plupart des vacances scolaires en compagnie de quelques infortunés comme moi. »

« Tu es fils unique, Tony ? » demanda soudain Steve.

C'était une information qu'il avait déduit des propos de son compagnon mais il voulait confirmation de sa supposition.

« Oui, du moins si j'en crois Senior » indiqua Tony. « Mais avec lui, on peut s'attendre à des surprises en tous genres. Il se pourrait que finalement, à la lecture de son testament si je suis invité, j'apprenne que je suis le premier enfant mais pas le seul. »

« Tu appelles ton père 'Senior' ? » remarqua l'ex Seal d'un ton étonné.

« Je porte son prénom et son nom donc il est Senior et je suis Junior » précisa Tony. « C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il m'appelle toujours, Junior. Comme si c'était un prénom. En fait, c'est pour que ses connaissances ne le confondent pas avec moi. »

« Ton père n'est définitivement pas un personnage que je souhaite rencontrer » affirma fermement Steve.

« Aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis au moins quinze ans, ni même rencontrés d'ailleurs » annonça tranquillement l'italien. « Moins je le vois ou lui parle, mieux je me porte. »

« Tant mieux parce que je ne crois pas que je saurais resté stoïque en sa présence » le prévint son ami. « La façon dont tu l'as décrit me suffit amplement, je ne souhaite pas me retrouver en face de lui, je serais capable de le boxer. »

« Tu ne serais pas le premier à vouloir lui rectifier le portrait, il a cet effet sur pas mal de gens » rit Tony libérant la tension qui l'habitait.

Steve fut satisfait d'entendre le rire cristallin de son compagnon. Le récit qu'il venait d'entendre le laissait pantois et triste. Il était douloureux de constater qu'un homme aussi charmant que son amant n'est pas connu une enfance heureuse comme pourrait le laisser supposer son milieu social.

Il resserra son étreinte avant d'embrasser tendrement l'homme qu'il considérait d'ores et déjà comme son futur compagnon de vie. Tony se détendit, soupira avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Steve soupira à son tour, contempla un instant son amant et le rejoignit à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

.

.

.

(*) : nom composé de deux verbes aller et venir reste invariable quel que soit le genre donc aucun accord au pluriel

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que la confession de Steve ne vous parait pas trop précipité mais c'est ainsi que je le voulais.

.

A bientôt pour la suite et un autre chapitre chaud… chaud…

.

Chtimi


	8. Chapitre 7 : Intermède brûlant

.

.

.

 _Un petit mot pour Josy. Je suis dans un certain sens d'accord avec toi sur ton analyse du chapitre précédent au sujet de Steve. C'est un être passionné et passionnant qui va au bout de ses décisions et dans le cas de cette fic, il a réagi en fonction d'un instinct primaire qui le conduira… vous le verrez plus tard._

 _._

 _Par ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que Tony était un personnage au caractère complexe. On peut donc l'interpréter comme on veut et lui donner quelques traits de caractère qui ne sont pas présents dans la série. C'est le propre des fanfics de pouvoir adapter les personnages à nos besoins, je l'utilise sans excès mais en fonction de la probabilité que ce puisse être le cas._

 _._

 _En présence de quelqu'un qui vous met à l'aise et vous respecte, vous pouvez définitivement devenir un autre ou être vous-même. Je pense que Tony pourrait le ressentir ainsi également._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 : Intermède brûlant**

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Steve se réveilla le premier et appuyé sur un coude, il contempla son amant encore endormi. Il était évident que l'italien avait bien besoin de quelques jours pour décompresser, les signes de stress qui marquaient son visage en témoignaient. Les cernes étaient visibles et les traits tirés mais il restait pourtant séduisant aux yeux de l'ex Seal.

.

Ce qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait pu observer le visage de l'inconnu qu'il avait osé aborder au bar avait été la beauté des prunelles émeraude. Elles changeaient de ton au gré des humeurs de l'italien mais le soir précédent, lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour, elles étaient devenues presque noires au paroxysme de la jouissance.

.

Sentant certainement le regard fixé sur lui, Tony commença à s'éveiller et finalement ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Steve qui lui souriait. Il n'eut pas le temps de noter quoi que ce soit avant que des lèvres gourmandes ne viennent s'emparer des siennes pour un baiser fougueux qui prit fin lorsque tous deux manquèrent d'air.

.

« Bonjour, beauté » souffla Steve d'une voix douce et enjôleuse.

« Bon giorno, mio caro » répondit Tony avec séduction.

« J'aime lorsque tu parles italien mais j'aimerais comprendre ce que ça signifie » remarqua l'ex Seal.

« Je t'apprendrai à le parler, tu sauras ainsi ce que je te dis » annonça l'italien avec sérieux.

« Je ne suis pas très doué avec les langues étrangères » avoua Steve légèrement embarrassé.

« Alors je te parlerai italien lorsque nous ferons l'amour et tu seras bien obligé de répéter sinon tu resteras sur ta faim » indiqua le jeune homme.

.

Steve l'étudia et réalisa que l'homme venait implicitement de lui promettre de le revoir sans qu'il ne se rende compte lui-même d'avoir fait en quelque sorte une promesse ferme. Après les propos incertains de la veille, il avait eu peur que son compagnon ne se rétracte et ne souhaite plus le voir.

.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Tony tandis que ses mains exploraient le corps de Steve.

« 06.00 » répliqua l'ancien Seal avant de se rendre compte de la façon dont il avait répondu. « Je veux dire… » tenta-t-il pour corriger l'appellation militaire de l'horaire.

« 6 heures ! » le coupa Tony. « Largement le temps alors » ajouta-t-il.

.

Steve le regarda, les sourcils froncés et tentant de deviner ce que son compagnon laissait sous-entendre par sa remarque. Il comprit bien vite lorsque Tony le repoussa sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser et le caresser avant de l'éclairer.

.

« C'est mon tour d'explorer, de goûter et d'aimer » déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

.

Et durant l'heure suivante, c'est ce qu'il fit, il cartographia à son tour les courbes et plats du corps musclé de l'ancien Seal. Il caressa la peau bronzée, dessina du bout des doigts les tatouages, lécha et mordilla la chair si tentante, prit le temps de s'intéresser aux tétons qu'il tourmenta durant quelques minutes avant de descendre plus bas. Il étudia un instant la virilité de son amant avant d'oser caresser et lécher avant d'engloutir.

.

Lorsqu'il passa à l'étape suivante, Steve était plus que malléable entre ses mains, il appréciait l'attention et la tendresse que lui manifestait l'italien. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait rarement rencontré un homme capable de tant de dévotion dans l'art de l'amour. Et il était conquis par tant de délicatesse teinté d'un zeste de passion sous-jacente. Si Anthony l'aimait autant que lui, il pouvait sans conteste dire que leurs ébats seraient des plus mémorables.

.

Il laissa son esprit dériver un instant sur cette pensée avant que l'urgence ne le rappelle au présent. Un doigt puis rapidement un second avaient fait leur chemin en lui et s'activaient à ouvrir un passage pour quelque chose de plus imposant. Il lui tardait de gouter à la virilité italienne dont il avait eu un aperçu quelques heures plus tôt tandis que c'était lui qui était enfoui profondément dans le tunnel étroit qui l'avait accueilli.

.

Ses gémissements se faisaient plus fréquents et plus éloquents tandis que les doigts jouaient leur symphonie, il souleva ses hanches faisant comprendre à Tony qu'il était prêt à le recevoir. Le message fut reçu haut et clair, l'italien émit un petit rire avant de retirer ses doigts. Il les couvrit de lubrifiant dont il badigeonna son sexe avant de se positionner entre les jambes largement ouvertes.

.

Il pressa son sexe à l'entrée et poussa pour forcer le passage de l'anneau de muscles. Une fois franchi ce premier obstacle, le reste fut un jeu d'enfant… d'adulte plutôt dans ce cas précis. Lorsque la totalité de la virilité fut engloutie dans l'étroite cavité, Tony se pencha et échangea un baiser brûlant avec Steve avant de commencer à bouger lentement, si lentement que Steve émit un grognement de protestation qui fit réagir Tony.

.

Les mouvements s'accentuèrent et bientôt, les deux hommes bougeaient en cadence, Steve soulevant les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de Tony qui s'enfonçait ainsi plus profondément et venait buter sur la prostate à chaque passage. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, elles caressaient ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre tandis que ses lèvres butinaient les tétons sensibles de l'ancien Seal qui marquait son approbation en grognant de satisfaction.

.

Le plaisir monta peu à peu et les deux hommes atteignirent enfin le point culminant de leur ébat lorsque Steve étreignit Tony signifiant qu'il allait connaître l'extase. Il murmura un nom avant de le crier tandis qu'il jouissait. Les muscles anaux se contractèrent et envoyèrent alors l'italien dans un abîme de plaisir et il éjacula tout en prononçant le nom de son amant.

.

Tony se retira doucement tandis qu'il embrassait encore et encore son homme qui lui rendait baiser pour baiser. Il se positionna de façon à ne pas écraser Steve de son poids et se mit à caresser le torse jouant distraitement avec les tétons tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur respiration et que le rythme de leurs cœurs s'apaisaient.

.

« Je n'avais pas été réveillé ainsi depuis bien longtemps » murmura Steve avant de déposer un baiser sur la chevelure brune de son compagnon.

« C'est la meilleure manière qui soit » déclara Tony d'une voix sensuelle qui donna des frissons à Steve.

« C'est certain » approuva-t-il. « Et je ne serais pas contre de le faire tous les jours. »

« Pour cette semaine, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème, je dors ici » décida l'italien.

.

Son commentaire fit frissonner l'ancien Seal d'anticipation, avoir l'italien près de lui durant sept jours serait un bonus appréciable, bien plus même. Sûr que la durée ne serait pas assez longue pour pleinement profiter l'un de l'autre étant donné les ateliers auxquels ils devaient participer mais ce serait déjà beaucoup de pouvoir passer leurs soirées et leurs nuits ensemble.

.

« Est-ce que ton patron te laissera libre de ton temps en dehors des sessions ? » demanda-t-il, une légère note anxieuse dans la voix.

« Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, je n'ai aucune intention de passer mon temps libre avec eux » cracha presque Tony. « De toute façon, je suis sûr que les autres occuperont leur temps comme ils l'entendent, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je ne ferais pas de même. »

« Bien parce que j'ai l'intention de t'épuiser cette nuit à force de t'aimer » répliqua Steve avec humour teinté de sérieux.

« Promis ! » le taquina son homme.

« Plus qu'une promesse, c'est une certitude » lui fut-il répondu avec un éclat de rire.

« Ça reste à voir » grommela l'italien.

« Tu verras ce soir » dit Steve en lui souriant tandis qu'il caressait la chevelure brune.

.

Il aimait la sensation de la douce toison glissant dans ses doigts, il ignorait comment l'italien pouvait avoir de tels cheveux mais il avait définitivement un faible pour eux. Tout comme il aimait la peau douce, soyeuse et toute bronzée du corps musclé et harmonieusement proportionné. Les longues jambes et les cuisses puissantes mais aussi les fesses rondes et fermes, tout en Tony lui plaisait.

De même, il était étonné de la longueur des cils bruns de l'italien qui contrastaient et tranchaient sur la peau dorée. Et que dire des prunelles émeraude de son homme, elles étaient certainement le plus beau joyau de toute sa personne, si changeantes selon ses humeurs passant d'un beau vert au noir le plus sombre au paroxysme du plaisir. Elles étaient d'un vert translucide lorsqu'il était heureux, d'un vert plus soutenu lorsqu'il était triste. Elles exprimaient, mieux que ses traits, l'humeur de leur propriétaire pour qui savait les déchiffrer.

.

« Il est temps de se lever et d'aller se doucher » l'interpella Tony le sortant de ses pensées. « Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde et je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, donc ça veut dire douche commune » approuva l'hawaïen.

« Je suis partant dans ce cas » approuva l'italien en se levant et en tirant Steve vers lui. « Et tant pis si je suis le dernier à me présenter à la table du petit déjeuner de l'équipe. De toute façon, je ne boirai qu'un café, ce qui ne devrait pas me prendre très longtemps. Que je sois donc en retard ne devrait pas poser de problème, je ne retarderai personne. »

.

Steve se laissa aller et atterrit sur la poitrine de Tony qui en profita pour l'embrasser avidement avant de l'entraîner vers la salle de bains. La douche était heureusement suffisamment grande pour deux hommes de leur corpulence et il restait assez de place pour batifoler un peu. Tony fit couler l'eau un moment tandis qu'il préparait les serviettes et son nécessaire de rasage, Steve l'imita avant de le suivre dans la cabine.

.

Chacun leur tour, ils laissèrent l'eau cascader sur leur corps puis Tony prit l'initiative de savonner le corps de Steve lentement et amoureusement depuis les épaules, le torse puis le dos, les fesses et les cuisses, les jambes et enfin les pieds mais tout en évitant la zone dangereuse, c'est-à-dire le bas ventre et l'entrecuisse. Il se redressa et entreprit de laver les cheveux courts de l'ancien Seal avant de les rincer soigneusement.

.

Il poussa ensuite l'homme sous le pommeau pour ôter le savon. Il lui tendit un gant pour qu'il s'essuie un peu mais Steve le reposa et pivota libérant l'espace sous le jet sous lequel il plaça Tony pour le mouiller avant d'entreprendre de lui rendre la pareille. Il laissa ses mains errer sur le corps, lavant et massant tout en mordillant ici et là la peau si tentante. Il imita l'italien en contournant la zone critique et termina sa tâche par les cheveux qu'il lava avec application. Enfin, il le laissa se rincer avant de se sécher au gant.

.

Tous deux sortirent enfin de la cabine, s'enveloppèrent dans une immense serviette pour se sécher un peu mieux. Tony l'enroula ensuite autour de la taille et s'installa devant le miroir pour se raser, Steve le regarda avant de venir à ses côtés et de l'imiter. Bientôt, le bruit des rasoirs électriques fut le seul qui régna durant plusieurs minutes avant que chacun d'eux ne se lave les dents et regagne la chambre pour s'habiller.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony laissa tomber la serviette sans cérémonie et farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses vêtements, Steve appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bains admirait sans vergogne le spectacle et vu de dos, il était aussi intéressant que vu de face. Tony se redressa et sentant le poids du regard sur lui, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit à son amant, un sourire heureux qui illuminait ses traits et qui réjouit Steve.

.

L'hawaïen s'avança et entoura la taille de l'italien de ses bras avant de déposer de légers baisers sur les épaules tandis que ses mains traçaient des cercles sur l'estomac. Tony s'appuya un peu sur le corps de Steve qui ne put résister plus longtemps. Il fit pivoter Tony et le poussa sur le lit et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se pencha vers lui et se mit à l'embrasser avidement.

Lorsque l'air leur manqua, il relâcha la bouche mais ses lèvres vagabondèrent sur le cou où elles s'activèrent à laisser leur marque bien visible avant de descendre vers les épaules, le torse où elles butinèrent les tétons avant de descendre plus bas vers le nombril où la langue plongea allégrement avant que la bouche ne glisse plus bas, toujours plus bas.

.

Les soupirs et les gémissements de Tony encouragèrent Steve à continuer, il atteignit enfin son but et sa langue parcourut la longueur de la virilité qui s'était éveillée sous ses attouchements. Elle titilla la fente qui laissait déjà échapper un peu de sperme, signe évident que son excitation était bien présente. Il lécha avidement les quelques gouttes avant finalement de prendre le membre viril en bouche et de faire une fellation en règle tandis que ses doigts partaient à la conquête d'un autre but.

.

Tony lui facilita le travail en écartant les jambes et après leur ébat de la veille, il ne fallut que deux minutes à peine pour ouvrir le passage pour la virilité de Steve. Ce dernier délaissa finalement le sexe de l'italien pour se positionner entre ses jambes et introduire son pénis dans l'antre chaud. Il pressa légèrement pour passer l'anneau de muscles avant de s'enfoncer d'une seule traite jusqu'à venir buter contre les fesses de son amant qui grogna un peu avant que l'ancien Seal ne commence à aller et venir lentement, ce qui ne plut pas à l'italien qui lui fit savoir.

.

« Plus vite, Steve » ordonna-t-il en bougeant les hanches.

.

Au lieu de répondre, Steve obtempéra et accéléra l'allure, tapant à chaque passage sur la prostate et envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps de l'italien qui gémissait et se tordait sous le corps de son partenaire. Leur joute dura juste quelques minutes de plus avant que tous deux atteignent leur plaisir et crient le nom de leur compagnon. Steve attendit encore une minute pour se retirer sans blesser Tony et pantelant, se laissa tomber près de lui sur le lit cherchant à reprendre son souffle et laissant son cœur se calmer.

.

A ses côtés, il entendait Tony prendre de profondes inspirations avant de souffler en de longues expirations. Il posa la main sur la poitrine de l'italien qui la recouvrit de la sienne et la serra doucement, lui faisant savoir qu'il se sentait bien. Finalement, en un bel ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'autre et échangèrent un baiser langoureux avant de se sourire tendrement.

.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister » avoua Steve nullement contrit.

« Aucune raison de t'excuser, j'ai apprécié » lui dit Tony en lui caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts. « Mais il faut se hâter maintenant si je ne veux pas que Gibbs parte à ma recherche et ameute la sécurité. Il croit que j'ai dormi dans ma chambre et s'il y rentre pour trouver le lit intact, il va devenir un véritable pitbull jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve. »

« Un peu trop possessif envers toi, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Non, il aime savoir où sont ses agents surtout si nous ne sommes pas en territoire connu » répliqua Tony en haussant les épaules.

.

Il n'épilogua pas plus, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de l'attitude de son patron envers lui. Tony avait pour principe de ne pas baver sur un ancien amour, que ce soit en bien ou en mal et ce surtout si une nouvelle relation était aussi prometteuse que celle que Steve envisageait pour eux.

.

Steve sentit aussitôt la réticence de Tony de parler de son patron sans en comprendre la raison. Il ne voulait pas cependant compromettre leur bonne entente et jugea plus prudent de laisser tomber le sujet. Il aurait certainement l'occasion de revenir dessus une fois leur relation bien établie. Il savait qu'il y avait là un certain mystère et il n'aurait sans doute de cesse de le résoudre. Il avait horreur de laisser les choses à moitié résolues.

.

Finalement, Tony se redressa, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Steve et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour une rapide toilette avant de revenir pour s'habiller. Steve, toujours sur le lit, le regarda enfiler ses habits et apprécia la grâce féline qui se dégageait de l'italien. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme revêtir des vêtements avec autant d'élégance, même un simple jean. Il apprécia peu de le voir oublier de porter un sous-vêtement mais se morigéna en songeant qu'il aurait un accès plus facile à ce que le pantalon cachait dès le soir même.

.

Tony ajusta son holster de cheville et y glissa son arme de secours, il empocha son téléphone, son passe de sécurité et fixa son badge à sa ceinture avec un naturel et une aisance qui dénotaient une longue pratique, le tout sous le regard attentif de l'ancien Seal. Il s'empara ensuite de son blouson qu'il enfila avant de se baisser pour se chausser. Ses boots en cuir complétaient idéalement sa tenue qui le rendait très séduisant.

.

Tony leva enfin les yeux vers lui et surpris le regard appréciateur et lui sourit. Steve le lui renvoya et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui venait de traverser son esprit au même instant.

.

« Es-tu capable de te débarrasser de ta tenue avec autant de grâce et d'élégance que lorsque tu l'enfiles ? »

.

L'italien haussa les sourcils à la question avant d'y répondre.

.

« Je peux en mettre encore plus si je suis d'humeur et si mon partenaire en vaut la peine. »

« Waouh ! Tu es bien sûr de toi » le défia Steve.

« Je te ferais un strip-tease qui te mettra sens dessus dessous et te laissera sur ta faim si je le désire. »

« Hum, je demande à voir dans ce cas. »

« Sans problème » accepta l'italien. « Mais pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux que tu passes ta propre tenue pendant que je commande le petit déjeuner. Tu désires quelque chose en particulier ? »

.

Steve lui donna ses préférences et Tony s'en alla passer leur ordre. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux installés sur le canapé attendant le serveur qui cogna bientôt à la porte. Steve se leva et ouvrit le battant, le serveur poussa la table roulante et attendit que les deux hommes inspectent le contenu des plats avant de signer le bon. Il ressortit après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit.

.

La desserte fut roulée près de la table et les plats posés dessus, les deux hommes prirent place sur les chaises et attaquèrent de bon appétit leur menu. Steve fut ravi de voir que Tony avait choisi un petit déjeuner sain avec des fruits frais, un yaourt, du fromage et du jambon, du pain aux céréales et de la confiture, un jus de fruit et du thé. Ils mangèrent en silence mais leurs regards et leurs attouchements étaient éloquents et parlaient assez.

.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés de se restaurer et tandis qu'ils rangeaient les reliefs de leur collation, l'ex Seal entama la conversation.

.

« Quel atelier suis-tu ce matin ? » questionna Steve

« Celui sur le comportement » le renseigna Tony.

« Ok » nota Steve. « Intéressant ? »

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'indigna l'italien. « Pour un agent qui assume régulièrement des missions sous couverture, c'est primordial de suivre quelques sessions sur le sujet. Et comme je suis le seul de l'équipe avec suffisamment d'expérience pour mener ce type de missions à bien, je dois donc maintenir mes connaissances en la matière à leur top niveau. »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est logique » tenta Steve sans grande conviction.

« C'est indispensable pour certains et c'est juste utile pour d'autres » nota simplement Tony.

« Et c'est quoi pour toi ? » demanda l'ex Seal, curieux de la réponse qui lui serait faite.

« Juste utile » répliqua Tony en haussant les sourcils. « J'ai un don pour jouer n'importe quel rôle et je ne dis pas ceci pour me faire valoir. Je le fais depuis mon enfance et ce, depuis la mort de ma mère » révéla-t-il sans prêter plus attention à sa confession.

Lorsque Steve ne réagit pas à ces propos, Tony se tourna pour le dévisager et l'expression qu'il lut sur le visage de son compagnon ne lui plut pas du tout. Il savait ce qu'il devait penser et s'empressa de clarifier les choses.

« J'ai appris à me cacher derrière un masque ou un personnage pour ne pas souffrir. Me protéger comme je pouvais était alors primordial. Depuis, c'est devenu comme une seconde nature pour moi, je le fais sans même réfléchir parfois. »

« Est-ce à dire que tu le fais dans toutes tes relations ? » questionna Steve, inquiet de savoir si Tony jouait un rôle avec lui.

Tony le regarda un instant et le doute nettement visible sur son visage envoya une onde de peur dans tout son corps. Il se rapprocha de son amant et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je t'interdis de penser que je puisse jouer avec tes sentiments, Steve » déclara-t-il fermement. « S'il est un sujet sur lequel je ne pourrais jamais mentir, c'est bien celui-là. J'ai trop souffert de voir les miens bafoués ou m'être renvoyés en pleine figure. Celui que tu as vu depuis notre rencontre dans le bar est le vrai Anthony DiNozzo Junior et non un quelconque personnage que je jouerais à ton seul bénéfice. Je t'assure solennellement que je suis authentique dans mes propos comme dans mon attitude à ton égard depuis la première minute où nous avons discuté. Es-tu rassuré maintenant ou dois-je te le prouver d'une quelconque façon ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas reconnaitre la sincérité dans ta voix et cette nuance de peur sur ton visage à l'idée que je puisse ne pas te croire, Tone » répliqua Steve. « Je suis ravi de savoir que tu es sincère avec moi. »

« En fait, Steve, tu es l'un des rares êtres humains avec qui je me sens suffisamment bien pour être moi-même et ne pas avoir à jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre » avoua-t-il d'une voix basse et presque inaudible, comme si c'était un honteux secret.

« Je suis flatté dans ce cas et honoré de compter parmi ce petit nombre d'heureux élus » annonça l'ex Seal d'une voix sincère et émue. « Et combien sommes-nous au juste au juste dans ce club si restreint ? »

« Cinq » avoua Tony d'une petite voix.

Steve le regarda et se demanda comment son homme pouvait n'avoir que cinq personnes à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour se comporter sans tricher.

« Ce n'est pas le nombre qui est important, Steve mais leur personnalité » expliqua l'italien comme s'il savait ce que l'hawaïen pensait. « Je préfère avoir peu de vrais confidents mais savoir que je peux leur confier tout ce que je veux sans que cela devienne aussitôt les derniers commérages en vogue. »

« Oui, c'est une façon de voir qui en vaut une autre » accorda son compagnon.

« C'est une philosophie que j'ai expérimentée à une époque de ma vie où j'avais besoin de me réaffirmer en tant qu'individu unique et non le succédané de mon géniteur que Senior voulait que je sois » poursuivit Tony. « J'ai alors réalisé qui étaient vraiment les gens sur lesquels je pouvais compter et à l'époque, ce n'était que deux personnes. C'est à l'université que les deux autres ont rejoint mon petit club si fermé. »

« C'est bien dommage que tu sois obligé de vivre selon ce type de pensée » objecta l'ex Seal.

« C'est la mienne et elle me convient parfaitement pour l'instant » conclut-il pour clore le sujet.

« Alors j'espère qu'un jour, tu seras en mesure de changer ton état d'esprit sur ce sujet » déclara Steve en soupirant.

.

Ils firent enfin un dernier tour dans la salle de bains pour se laver les dents avant de songer à quitter la chambre. Steve sortit le premier et fit signe à Tony que la voie était libre avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes étaient seuls dans la cabine et en profitèrent pour s'embrasser avant de se quitter.

.

« Je vais rejoindre l'équipe, Gibbs nous attend pour ses dernières recommandations de la journée » informa-t-il son compagnon.

« Je vais tâcher de trouver quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à tenir d'ici ce soir que nous nous retrouvions » soupira Steve. « Penses-tu pouvoir me rejoindre pour le déjeuner ? »

« Je l'ignore, je te laisse un message pour te dire si je suis libre ou non. Si je peux éviter de me retrouver avec l'équipe pour les repas, je saute sur l'occasion et je te rejoins. »

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je me sauve avant que Gibbs ne lance une escouade à ma recherche. »

« OK, je te laisse te sauver alors. A plus tard et bon atelier » lui souhaita-t-il.

« A toi aussi » répondit l'italien avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

.

Tony sortit ensuite son téléphone pour mémoriser le numéro de portable de Steve avant finalement de lui lancer un dernier regard puis de se diriger vers la salle à manger pour retrouver son équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tout en s'éloignant, Tony songea que pour lui aussi, la journée risquait d'être très longue. Il s'étonna lui-même de se languir déjà de l'absence de son compagnon. Comment l'ex Seal pouvait-il avoir réussi l'exploit incroyable de l'avoir accroché aussi vite ? Il était certes réputé pour emballer les femmes à la vitesse de l'éclair mais il était rare, pour ne pas dire impossible, que la réciproque soit vraie.

.

Aucune ou aucun de ses partenaires n'était jamais parvenu à lui manquer après seulement quelques heures en leur compagnie. Sans doute parce que la plupart n'était que des compagnons de passage. Qu'avait donc de plus Steve McGarrett pour qu'il se sente presque abandonné lorsqu'il l'avait quitté juste quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Certes, l'alchimie qui les avait réunis n'était comparable à rien de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici mais cela n'expliquait pas son sentiment. Et depuis quand se penchait-il ainsi sur l'étude de ses sensations après une nuit dans les bras d'un presque inconnu ? Décidément, l'hawaiien l'avait marqué comme personne auparavant n'était parvenu à le faire. Il n'avait pas vécu une soirée et un début de journée comme ça depuis plusieurs années, à savoir de vivre comme sur un nuage.

.

Il allait devoir se reprendre rapidement et masquer l'effet que Steve produisait sur lui s'il ne voulait pas se griller auprès des autres. Certes, aucun d'eux ne soupçonnerait que c'était un homme qui le rendait ainsi mais il préférait que leurs suppositions ne soient pas émises du tout. Il voulait rester sur une note positive et agréable plutôt que l'inverse.

.

L'euphorie sexuelle était définitivement un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas souvent expérimenté et définitivement pas durant ses dernières années. Et s'il ne pouvait le cacher aux yeux de ses collègues, il était certain que Gibbs se poserait des questions. Sa jalousie serait en éveil et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir affronter l'ex Marine sur ce terrain.

.

La conférence était un évènement qu'il avait compté mettre à profit pour réfléchir à divers sujets qui demandaient son attention depuis un bon moment. Il avait des choix à faire et des options à étudier. Tony était certain que son passage sur le devant de la scène n'apporterait pas de solution miracle comme Gibbs l'espérait.

.

Sheppard ne changerait pas d'avis au sujet de ses missions, il le sentait bien. Elle le testait pour quelque chose de plus grand et de bien plus important. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de pas très net avec elle à ce sujet. Rien ne se rapportait à une affaire en cours et il avait déjà rencontré deux fois un gars qu'il soupçonnait fortement de n'être pas simplement un trafiquant.

.

L'homme se comportait plus comme un flic ou un agent sous couverture, toujours à l'affût et surveillant son environnement comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué à tout instant. Certes, les criminels agissaient parfois ainsi mais celui-ci était plus que précautionneux, il était soupçonneux de nature. Et c'était définitivement une mission où Tony savait qu'il devait être lui-même particulièrement attentif et prudent.

.

Tony n'avait définitivement pas envie d'éveiller la suspicion de cet homme… agent. Il parierait son meilleur costume qu'il appartenait à la CIA, il ne pouvait certainement pas être du FBI et encore moins de la DEA puisque le trafic concernait des armes d'après le peu qu'il avait pu soutirer à la directrice.

.

Il parvint enfin à la salle de restauration dédiée au petit déjeuner et stoppa donc ses intenses réflexions. Il aurait sans doute l'occasion d'y revenir avant leur retour à DC. Et il n'envisageait pas de gâcher les soirées chaudes qu'il voulait partager avec Steve et sûrement pas pour penser au boulot. Il avait bien l'intention de passer ses heures de repos à des activités bien plus sensuelles.

.

Il scruta la salle pour localiser la table occupée par l'équipe qu'il repéra enfin. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit en tentant de paraître aussi décontracté que possible. Il ignorait l'accueil qui lui serait réservé mais se doutait que l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues ne se gênerait pas pour faire une remarque désobligeante à son encontre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles avec l'équipe ?_

 _._

 _Soyez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre pour le savoir._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Début difficile

.

.

.

 _Fini de batifoler, après deux chapitres chauds…, on passe aux choses sérieuses et on suit nos agents durant les premiers jours durant leurs ateliers et autres activités, comment les relations évoluent entre eux._

 _._

 _Encore un peu de patience pour parvenir au cœur de la conférence et découvrir la surprise concoctée par Gibbs pour une partie de son équipe._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et à vos coms, comme d'habitude. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me faire part de leurs avis._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Début difficile**

.

Ce premier matin annonça définitivement la manière dont la semaine se déroulerait.

Tony s'était pointé dans la salle à manger bon dernier mais se séparer de Steve s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il s'était glissé sur le dernier siège disponible juste après avoir pris une tasse de café mais sans passer par le buffet. Il déposa la tasse devant lui et salua froidement ses collègues, ce qui ouvrit aussitôt les hostilités.

.

« Oh, levé de mauvaise humeur ! Pas trouvé quelqu'un à mettre dans ton lit ! » attaqua la jeune femme.

.

Tony la regarda en haussant les sourcils avant de lancer sa propre pique.

.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as trouvé que Gibbs pour sortir hier soir que j'ai été moins chanceux que toi, David » lui renvoya Tony en secouant la tête.

.

Gibbs et David échangèrent un regard surpris, ils n'avaient pas souvenir d'avoir vu l'italien lors de leur sortie pour dîner. Elle décida de contre-attaquer, histoire de ne pas laisser l'italien gagner.

.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je n'avais que ce choix ? Je suis parfaitement capable de trouver un homme en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faudrait pour te trouver une partenaire » ironisa-t-elle.

« Sûr et c'est pour cette raison que tu es allée diner avec Gibbs » insista Tony. « Un rencard de dernière minute qui a tourné court, j'imagine ! »

« Et toi, elle t'a mise dehors, DiNozzo. Tu n'as pas su assumer suffisamment ! » commenta l'israélienne en ricanant.

« Au contraire, j'ai parfaitement assumé » la contredit Tony. « J'ai même eu droit à un extra ce matin et nous avons pris un petit déjeuner ensemble » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un regard rêveur avant d'avaler son café.

.

Gibbs, qui l'observait depuis sa précédente remarque, nota son expression et fronça les sourcils. La veille, aucun membre de son équipe ne connaissait un seul participant à la conférence et voilà que ce matin, DiNozzo se vantait déjà d'avoir passé la nuit en galante compagnie ! Il se demandait s'il ne rendait pas simplement à Ziva la monnaie de sa pièce.

.

Un mouvement de Tony dévoila le joli suçon que sa partenaire de la nuit avait laissé à un endroit bien stratégique, c'est-à-dire le cou de l'italien et personne ne le manqua. Ziva pinça les lèvres en constatant la présence de la preuve que son collègue était en bonne compagnie la veille. McGee ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne dit rien tandis que Gibbs serra les dents pour s'empêcher de réagir verbalement.

.

Pourtant, le fait que l'italien ne prenne pas de petit déjeuner aurait suffi à rendre sa déclaration parfaitement véridique. Tony n'était pas connu pour sauter volontairement un repas s'il pouvait l'éviter et Gibbs l'avait toujours connu affamé le matin suivant une nuit de débauche et il était rare que son agent manque ce premier en particulier.

.

Soudain, l'ancien Marine se figea. Comment pouvait-il connaître ce détail ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'italien délivrait un compte rendu de ses ébats sexuels ? Oh, il annonçait effectivement avoir passé une nuit dans les bras de sa dernière conquête sans la moindre retenue mais sans jamais donner de véritables détails croustillants. Même Abby s'était toujours cassée les dents sur ce sujet malgré ses incessantes suppliques.

.

Pour le moment, les choses risquaient de tourner au vinaigre entre ses agents s'il n'y mettait pas bon ordre. Mais en même temps, il avait envie de savoir lequel des deux protagonistes allait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Mais un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que le temps leur était compté s'ils voulaient tous être à l'heure à l'atelier du matin.

.

« Suffit, Ziva » tonna soudain Gibbs. « Finissez votre petit déjeuner, l'heure tourne et les sessions vont commencer. »

« Ce n'est que partie remise, DiNozzo » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Mais quand vous voulez, Miss David, je suis votre… adversaire » se moqua Tony en se levant.

.

Puis, sans plus se préoccuper de son équipe, l'italien prit le chemin des salles de conférence sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une polémique quelconque avec l'israélienne à l'instant mais si elle cherchait à engager une querelle, elle trouverait en face d'elle un homme déterminé à rendre coup pour coup ou plus exactement, argument pour argument.

.

Il avait assez laissé la jeune femme gagner leurs pugilats verbaux jusqu'à présent, ne voyant pas forcément l'intérêt de se lancer dans une discussion oiseuse avec elle chaque fois qu'elle était d'humeur belliqueuse. Désormais, il se ferait un plaisir de la remettre à sa place pour changer et il savait qu'elle serait désarçonnée par ce revirement d'attitude de sa part.

.

David aimait particulièrement s'attaquer à un adversaire qu'elle jugeait plus faible qu'elle. Sans doute une façon de se croire plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle n'avait jamais encore expérimenté un DiNozzo remonté contre elle. Le jour où il se lâcherait totalement, elle comprendra forcément que les informations qu'elle détenait sur lui étaient loin d'être aussi complètes qu'elle le pensait.

.

Il savait qu'une partie de sa vie ne figurait pas dans le fameux dossier et en particulier tout ce qui touchait à son enfance et son adolescence. Elle n'avait pas dû aller au-delà de sa carrière professionnelle après un détour par ses études. Chacun savait que l'adulte que l'on était découlait souvent de l'enfant que l'on avait été.

.

Dans la mesure où ces informations-là n'étaient pas disponibles, elle devait manquer une bonne part de ce qu'il était et en conséquence, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le proclamait. Elle avait simplement ajusté sa vision depuis leur rencontre par rapport au comportement qu'il avait adopté lorsque l'équipe s'était agrandie sans savoir que c'était juste pour son bénéfice qu'il se comportait ainsi.

.

Si, en son temps, Kate Todd n'avait pas percé sa carapace malgré son diplôme en profilage, il serait étonnant qu'une espionne y parvienne même si elle clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle savait déchiffrer le langage corporel comme personne. Son sens de l'observation était peut-être aigu (encore qu'il avait exagéré les indices lui permettant de le croire), elle était bien loin de savoir interpréter les signes, de les comprendre et de se comporter en adéquation.

.

Il soupira avant de franchir la porte de la salle de son atelier. Il allait laisser là ses réflexions et tenter de jouir, à sa manière, de la journée dans l'attente douloureuse de rejoindre Steve. Il était aussi impatient qu'un adolescent lors de son premier flirt et il faillit glousser comme l'un d'eux mais se retint juste à temps.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs suivit Tony des yeux, les sourcils froncés et les idées en déroute. Il ne parvenait plus à comprendre son second, un homme qui lui était pourtant familier depuis des années. Il n'était pas peu fier de déclarer, et ce dès le premier jour où il avait travaillé pour lui, qu'il savait déchiffrer l'italien mais en fait depuis le jour où leur duo était passé à un trio, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Lorsque le trio était devenu un quatuor, il était devenu un autre homme.

.

Tony avait changé et l'intégration de l'israélienne dans leur équipe avait creusé un peu plus le fossé entre eux. Il était devenu, d'une certaine manière bien subtile, plus posé sans que ce fait soit noté par quiconque. Abby, Ducky, McGee et lui-même n'avaient pas été choqués par le changement signifiant qu'il n'était pas flagrant même s'il était bien présent. Et c'était ce qui gênait le plus l'ancien Marine, cette façon discrète d'avoir agi.

.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'italien modifiait ainsi sa manière d'être. Il en avait eu un avant-goût lorsque Todd avait rejoint le duo qu'ils avaient formé au départ de Blackadder. DiNozzo avait commencé à adopter l'attitude que l'ancien agent secret lui attribuait par défaut, celle d'un grossier personnage tout à la fois un coureur de jupons, un plaisantin, un étudiant attardé, un 'fouille-merde', un homme sans éducation.

.

Tony avait exagéré ces traits parce qu'il voulait la forcer à voir le côté absurde de son jugement mais jamais elle n'avait changé d'opinion à son sujet et pour la profileuse qu'elle clamait être, c'était un pavé dans la mare. L'italien avait réussi l'exploit de la tromper durant les deux ans où elle avait travaillé à ses côtés. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à berner David même si elle se targuait de posséder un dossier sur chacun d'eux.

.

Etre une espionne et un assassin ne voulait pas dire que l'on était capable de comprendre l'attitude d'une personne après seulement quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Durant sa carrière militaire et celle d'agent spécial, Gibbs n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne qui soit à même de réussir cet exploit et c'était la raison qui la lui avait fait l'engager.

.

DiNozzo avait cette aptitude qui lui servait avec succès durant les interrogatoires des suspects, les entretiens des témoins et les missions sous couverture. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un agent précieux qui pouvait retourner une situation désastreuse en un tour de main pour l'acheminer vers une victoire éclatante rien qu'en étudiant le comportement de ses interlocuteurs pour adapter le sien en conséquence.

.

Il avait été le témoin de ce genre de retournement de situation durant une enquête qui se dirigeait vers une impasse et la disparition de leur principal suspect qui se disait victime lorsque Tony avait suggéré de le confronter en personne. Il avait joué l'agent idiot et peu intelligent et mené la prétendue victime à vendre la mèche et avouer être le coupable. L'homme avait félicité ensuite l'italien pour être parvenu à cet exploit, il était recherché depuis des années sans jamais s'être fait pincé.

.

C'est dire si son agent était bien plus que ce que ses deux subordonnés pensaient de lui. David ne mesurait pas toute l'étendue des compétences de l'italien qui, sans même s'en donner la peine, ne cherchait pas toujours à minimiser sa contribution. Il arrivait que Tony saute de joie, au sens figuré, lorsqu'il avait réussi à trouver le lien qui les menait à la résolution de l'enquête et l'arrestation de leur suspect alors devenu coupable.

.

Il soupira, il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons son second continuait le jeu stupide qu'il avait mis en place à l'arrivée de Todd, qu'il avait maintenu lors de l'intégration de McGee puis l'adjonction forcée de David. Gibbs réalisa soudain qu'aucun de ses trois nouveaux venus n'avait d'expérience en matière d'investigation criminelle avant d'être dans son équipe. Tony avait-il cherché à leur faire passer un test ?

.

Si Todd était celle qui aurait dû le démasquer sans difficulté au vu de son diplôme en profilage, elle avait lamentablement échoué puisqu'elle avait avalé sans le moindre souci l'image qu'il lui avait servie. McGee, quant à lui, avait suivi les traces de Todd sans se poser la moindre question, il n'avait pas la plus petite idée que Tony était bien plus que ce qu'il clamait être.

.

En fait, l'informaticien s'était arrêté au fait que l'italien ne possédait qu'un diplôme en Education Physique sans approfondir au-delà. Comment le jeune homme qui se disait un génie n'avait-il pas compris que l'esprit de DiNozzo était bien différent du sien mais qu'il n'en était pas moins aussi intelligent sinon plu que lui. Parce que Gibbs savait que son second était plus diplômé que ça mais il avait respecté le désir de Tony de ne pas l'ébruiter.

.

Gibbs se demandait d'ailleurs parfois pour quelle raison il avait accepté d'entrer dans le jeu de l'ancien détective. Sans doute parce que l'italien avait insisté que les nouveaux agents se sentiraient suffisamment incommodés par son expérience professionnelle d'enquêteur et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'étaler le reste au grand jour. Pour ce à quoi cela avait servi !

.

En ce qui concernait David, son attitude était des plus surprenantes puisqu'elle avait clairement laissé entendre avoir des dossiers sur chaque membre de l'équipe, dossiers qui englobaient – selon elle – tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de connaître sur ses agents mais également une évaluation psychologique. Il se demandait ce que celle de l'italien pouvait bien avoir indiqué parce que l'israélienne l'avait méjugé et s'était cassé les dents sur lui à plus d'une reprise.

.

Elle n'avait pas compris du tout que Tony se méfiait d'elle au regard de la manière dont elle avait été adjointe à l'équipe. Après tout, elle était la demi-sœur de l'assassin de Todd, un point qui la desservait aux yeux de l'italien. De plus, que pouvait leur apporter une espionne-assassin qui n'avait aucune compétence d'enquêtrice ? Tony avait souvent soupçonné Shepard d'avoir un but caché en obligeant Gibbs à la maintenir au sein de l'équipe. Créer un poste de liaison avec une agence qui ne travaillait pas habituellement avec le NCIS était plutôt étrange et parfaitement discutable.

.

Il soupira, il était temps pour lui d'aller s'installer pour l'atelier qu'il avait choisi de suivre. Il vida sa tasse de café et se leva, alla déposer son plateau sur le comptoir avant de sortir de la salle sans même saluer ses deux subordonnés. Qu'ils pensent ce que bon leur semblait de son attitude ! Après tout, il n'était pas connu pour être respectueux, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Pour sa part et durant tout l'échange, McGee n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il se demandait ce qui motivait Ziva pour être aussi agressive en présence de Gibbs. Il savait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait se voir réprimander ou pire, être suspendue mais elle semblait se ficher pas mal de se voir infliger une sanction.

.

Au contraire de sa partenaire, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Gibbs s'en prendre à lui. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de remettre parfois DiNozzo à sa place également mais il saurait attendre son heure si besoin. Ziva, pour sa part, paraissait vouloir le faire à tout instant avec aplomb et sans aucune retenue.

.

Certes, les deux 'complices' s'étaient ligués contre l'italien depuis le départ de Gibbs, ils l'avaient traité comme s'il était un idiot en n'hésitant pas à contourner ou carrément à ignorer ses ordres au besoin pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme leur chef d'équipe. Selon eux, seul Gibbs pouvait prétendre à ce titre et obtenir le meilleur d'eux sur tous les plans.

.

L'italien n'était, selon eux, qu'un pis-aller, un remplaçant de pacotille, un choix de second ordre et donc quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas leur respect et leur coopération. Ils avaient ensuite réussi à entraîner Abby dans leur campagne et cette dernière avait épinglé sur la poitrine de l'italien un sticker indiquant 'en formation' lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur du poste occupé.

.

Cependant, avec le retour de Gibbs, la laborantine avait sensiblement revu son attitude envers l'italien. Certes, elle n'était plus aussi amicale comme avant le départ de l'ancien Marine mais l'hostilité manifestée durant son absence avait diminué après son retour sans pour autant disparaitre complétement. Elle était surtout plus prudente lorsqu'elle se permettait de dénigrer DiNozzo, elle s'assurait que Gibbs n'était pas dans les parages.

.

En fait, lui-même agissait ainsi également. Il n'avait aucune envie de se voir rabrouer par l'ancien Marine devant tout l'étage, l'humiliation publique serait trop forte pour lui. Il était fier de ne pas être le récipiendaire des tapes de Gibbs et de voir DiNozzo l'être le plus souvent. Il n'avait aucun désir de devenir une 'tête à claques' comme cet idiot qui en recevait au moins une ou deux par jour.

.

Il croisa le regard de Ziva qui fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il détournait bien vite le sien. Il aurait sans doute à lui répondre de cet affront mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer en conflit ouvert avec leur 'ennemi' ; il désirait passer une bonne semaine à nouer des contacts fructueux et à s'ouvrir des possibilités si le NCIS devenait un panier de crabes trop dangereux.

.

Il finit par se lever et après un bref salut à Ziva, il entreprit de gagner le hall et de partir à la recherche de la salle où devait se tenir le premier atelier qu'il voulait suivre. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour songer à ce qui pourrait advenir de leur équipe après leur retour dans la capitale.

.

Certes, il choisissait le chemin de la lâcheté en agissant ainsi mais pour quelques jours, il souhaitait se démarquer de l'israélienne qui, inexorablement, l'entraînait avec lui sur un chemin qu'il ne savait plus vouloir suivre. Il lui faudrait y réfléchir sérieusement et prendre une décision pour préserver toutes ses chances au sein de l'agence.

.

Pour l'heure, il avait bien besoin de se concentrer sur les quelques heures qui allaient lui permettre d'oublier un peu la dure réalité de l'ambiance déplorable qui régnait désormais au sein de son équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Pour ce premier atelier, Tony avait choisi un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur sur le comportement. Il avait déjà assisté à plusieurs ateliers sur ce thème en particulier comme il l'avait indiqué à Steve plus tôt, le premier remontait au temps où il était à Philadelphie et lui avait servi pour sa mission sous couverture dans l'affaire Macaluso. Jouer un rôle durant de longs mois sans se faire prendre relevait de l'exploit lorsque la préparation était minime.

.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et fut surpris de se retrouver dans une salle comparable à celle d'un cinéma. Une table était dressée à l'entrée et une charmante jeune fille était installée derrière. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda de parafer le feuillet de présence à l'atelier en lui tendant un stylo. Tony le prit, apposa sa signature et lui rendit son bien avant de se redresser. Il retourna le sourire avant de pivoter et de s'avancer vers les rangées de fauteuil.

.

Il s'installa dans un siège au milieu du cinquième rang s'assurant ainsi d'avoir l'orateur en visuel. Pour une fois, il ne choisit pas de prendre place au dernier rang, la nécessité n'existait pas puisque les participants étaient tous des agents fédéraux ou des policiers dont les références avaient été passées au crible. Il était donc en bonne compagnie et n'avait pas besoin de surveiller ses arrières constamment comme ce serait le cas en d'autres circonstances.

.

Il se cala et soupira d'aise en remerciant le ciel que les fauteuils soient aussi confortables sachant que l'atelier devait durer toute la journée. Tandis que la salle se remplissait peu à peu et que les participants s'installaient, il laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu et revenir sur la nuit qu'il avait passée avec McGarrett.

.

Il était encore tout étonné d'avoir laissé son corps prendre le dessus sur son esprit et accepté de passer la nuit avec l'hawaïen. Certes, ces dernières semaines depuis le retour de Gibbs avaient été particulièrement difficiles sur le plan moral et l'attitude de l'équipe avait miné… sapé même sa résistance. Il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire pour ne pas sombrer et le sexe avait toujours été un dérivatif pour lui.

.

Pourtant, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent avec McGarrett et Tony ne savait pas comment définir cette différence. Il se sentait bien avec l'ancien Seal, trop bien même devrait-il dire. La soirée avait passé comme un éclair et la nuit avait eu quelque chose de magique. Il s'était non seulement endormi satisfait comme jamais mais le réveil n'avait pas été gênant.

.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit et un brouhaha commença à enfler avec l'arrivée de tant de monde le sortant de ses pensées. Peu à peu, les premiers rangs se remplissaient d'agents qui se saluaient ou simplement opinaient de la tête avant de s'asseoir. La rangée de Tony était pratiquement pleine lorsqu'un mouvement attira son regard et il sourit en constatant que le chef du 5-0 tentait de le rejoindre tant bien que mal. Finalement, il atteignit le siège vide près de l'italien.

.

« Ce siège est vide, j'imagine » demanda-t-il aimablement.

« Jusqu'à maintenant » répondit Tony en souriant.

« Bien, je le réquisitionne dans ce cas » décréta-t-il.

.

Et sans façon, il s'installa et se pencha légèrement sur la droite pour être plus près de Tony sans être trop voyant. Il tendit la main vers l'italien et Tony réussit à lui adresser un regard neutre.

.

« Steve McGarrett » se présenta-t-il comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. « 5-0, Hawaï. »

« Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo » renvoya son interlocuteur. « NCIS, DC. »

.

Leur voisin de derrière glissa soudain sa tête entre les deux hommes.

.

« DiNozzo ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Le DiNozzo, détective à Baltimore ? Le DiNozzo, celui qui bosse avec Gibbs ? »

.

Tony le regarda d'un air étonné avant de hocher la tête.

.

« Ravi de rencontrer celui capable de museler l'ogre » lui fut-il répondu. « Sergent Graham, police de DC. Et mes collègues et moi vous sommes reconnaissants de faire barrage entre lui et nous. Le jour où vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, appelez le central et vous trouverez de l'aide sans problème, je me charge de passer le mot et pas seulement pour notre secteur mais pour tous les postes de la capitale. »

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que Tony put dire. « Sympa, merci. Je garde ça en tête. »

« Y a pas de quoi, heureux de pouvoir vous renvoyer l'ascenseur » l'assura le policier avant de reprendre correctement sa place.

.

Steve croisa le regard de Tony et la question qu'il lisait dans les yeux gris-verts de l'hawaïen promettait une sérieuse discussion le soir même, de cela, Tony était certain. Il se pencha un peu vers son voisin et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il s'était installé à ses côtés.

« J'ignorais que tu suivrais cet atelier en particulier » chuchota-t-il. « Tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure. »

« Je ne le savais pas moi-même mais en consultant le programme, je n'ai rien vu qui me tentait vraiment » renvoya Steve de la même manière. « Et tu me manquais déjà trop… Aussi, je me suis dit qu'il était inutile de lutter plus et donc… me voilà » termina-t-il triomphalement.

.

Tony le dévisagea mais Steve ne fit que lui sourire innocemment. L'agent haussa légèrement les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur l'estrade où leur conférencier venait de prendre place.

.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, le jeune homme leur fit un exposé succinct du sujet de leur atelier puis continua en posant quelques questions-pièges aux participants qui, pour la plupart, s'en sortirent sans trop de mal. Lorsque Tony répondit à trois questions sans le moindre problème, leur orateur comprit qu'il avait affaire à un connaisseur et lui adressa ensuite les questions les plus pertinentes. L'exercice plut à Tony car malgré sa jeunesse, le conférencier maitrisait bien son propos.

.

La pause-déjeuner fut l'occasion pour Tony et Steve de prétendre faire connaissance officiellement. Tony croisa McGee mais ne lui accorda aucun intérêt tout comme à Gibbs qui stoppa comme s'il voulait lui parler. En constatant que l'italien ne déjeunerait pas avec lui, Gibbs se rabattit sur David qui passait à proximité. L'israélienne ne fut pas enchantée car elle avait prévu autre chose mais fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

.

Tony et Steve se servirent généreusement au buffet et comme la veille, chacun prit quelque chose de différent mais que son compagnon aimait pour partager. Ils choisirent de s'installer à une table déjà occupée pour éviter de voir le reste de l'équipe les rejoindre. Les présentations furent rapides et tous deux se mirent à manger en partageant le contenu de leurs assiettes.

.

« Ça a l'air bien bon ce que vous avez choisi » nota Steve qui jouait le jeu avec conviction.

« Si ça vous dit de goûter, ne vous gênez pas » proposa Tony en avançant son assiette.

« Merci, j'accepte et si vous aimez ce que j'ai choisi, profitez-en » renvoya l'hawaïen.

.

Leurs voisins de table leur jetèrent un regard légèrement étonné avant de reprendre leur collation sans autre souci. Les deux compagnons mangèrent donc de bon cœur tout en se souriant de temps en temps et en bavardant à bâtons rompus avec leurs compagnons de tablée.

.

Tony sentait un regard peser sur son dos mais ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il se raidissait parfois ce qui faisait froncer les sourcils de Steve qui le questionna du regard.

.

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un aimerait me planter un couteau dans le dos » souffla doucement Tony. « Gibbs ou David doivent se trouver directement derrière nous et me fusiller des yeux qui pourraient bien me tuer si c'était des mitraillettes. »

.

Steve regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Tony et vit deux individus, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel dont la coupe criait 'militaire' et une brune aux traits étrangers qui dénotaient nettement des origines orientales. Il reconnut sans mal les deux personnes rencontrées la veille à leur retour du restaurant et que Tony lui avait brièvement désignées comme son patron et sa collègue.

.

« Ton patron et ta collègue te fixent » murmura-t-il. « Si son regard à lui ne dévoile rien, le sien à elle est meurtrier. »

« J'espère pouvoir m'échapper d'ici sans avoir à les affronter, surtout Gibbs » gémit l'italien.

« Nous avons entendu et on peut arranger ça » déclara l'un de leurs voisins en se penchant. « Nous vous escortons jusqu'à la salle de conférence, ils comprendront sans doute. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous le leur ferons comprendre » ajouta un autre. « Graham nous a mis au parfum en ce qui vous concerne et Jones ici présent vous connait de vue, il vous a reconnu immédiatement. »

« Sympa, les gars » dit Tony en les remerciant d'un signe de tête. « J'apprécie votre aide à sa juste valeur. »

« Pas de quoi, on vous doit bien ça pour toutes les fois où vous avez muselé la bête » nota un troisième. « Nous sommes tous du MPD*. »

« Oh ! Ravi d'avoir pu vous épargner ses humeurs » constata Tony.

« Eh, c'est nous qui sommes redevables » souligna le quatrième flic. « Pas souvent qu'un fédéral ne le prend pas de haut avec nous. »

« Sans doute le fait que j'ai été flic puis détective et que j'ai eu à traiter avec les Fed. à plusieurs reprises me fait vous respecter plus que n'importe quel autre agent » leur apprit Tony en haussant les épaules modestement.

« Ah, ça explique beaucoup mais je suis certain qu'il y a plus que ça » rit le premier policier.

« Vous ne nous prenez pas de haut comme votre patron lorsque vous devez travailler avec nous autres flics et vous ne nous traitez pas comme des incapables comme ses idiots du FBI. »

« On va devoir vous protéger, il me semble parce que la brunette ne cesse de vous jeter des regards mauvais. Semblerait qu'elle cherche la bagarre » ajouta son collègue en lançant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de ses voisins de table.

.

Tony et Steve les regardèrent tout en les remerciant. Et c'est ainsi que la tablée quitta les lieux, les six autres convives les entourant faisant un rempart entre Tony et les autres. Gibbs et David, qui s'étaient effectivement levés pour intercepter leur collègue, ne parvinrent pas à temps avant que le groupe ne regagne la salle de conférence.

.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des ateliers retentit et les deux agents durent rejoindre leur salle, maugréant de leur défaite. Steve et Tony remercièrent leur escorte avant de reprendre leurs sièges et de rire doucement.

.

« J'aurais bien voulu voir leur tête » dit Tony après s'être calmé. « Le problème est qu'ils vont sans doute m'attendre à la porte dès la fin de la conférence. »

« Nous sortirons par l'autre sortie » précisa Steve en indiquant l'estrade.

« Bonne idée » approuva son compagnon.

.

Les deux hommes suivirent ensuite le reste de l'atelier avec intérêt, Tony posant une question ici ou là montrant que le sujet était important pour lui. Comme le matin, leur formateur échangea beaucoup plus avec lui et la discussion fut fructueuse pour les deux parties.

.

Le temps passa rapidement et l'atelier déborda même sur l'horaire de fin mais personne ne s'en plaignit. Le conférencier finalement remercia son auditoire et spécialement Tony avant de les quitter. Steve et Tony le virent se diriger vers la sortie située derrière l'estrade et lui emboitèrent le pas.

.

Les deux amis s'engagèrent dans le couloir qu'ils découvrirent et qui les mena par un détour dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils réussirent à gagner les ascenseurs sans être détectés par David qui montait effectivement la garde près de la porte de la salle tandis que Gibbs était juste à quelques pas, une tasse de café en main et surveillant également la sortie.

.

La cabine arriva enfin et ils montèrent à l'intérieur rapidement. La montée fut rapide, deux arrêts avant leur étage où ils sortirent et rejoignirent la chambre de Steve sans encombre. Sitôt la porte fermée, les deux compagnons éclatèrent de rire avant de s'écrouler sur le divan. Ils reprirent leur souffle avant que Steve invite Tony à se rapprocher pour lui permettre de l'embrasser.

.

Le baiser dura jusqu'au moment où ils durent respirer, leur étreinte se resserra tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient tous deux sur le sofa où ils s'endormirent bientôt, un sourire aux lèvres. Une sieste pour le moment afin de reprendre des forces pour le reste de la soirée. Steve souhaitait un diner à l'extérieur, une petite sortie et retour pour une nuit de passion.

.

.

.

 _(*)(Metropolitan Police Departement = Police de Washington, DC)_

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Prochain chapitre plus léger…

.

A la semaine prochaine


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pause détente

.

.

.

 _Le dernier chapitre n'a pas remporté de succès. Est-il bien utile que je persiste et publie la suite ? Comme pour « Résolution », je tente ma chance mais réserve ma décision._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture malgré tout._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Pause détente**

Deux heures après avoir regagné la chambre, les deux hommes étaient fin prêts à la quitter à nouveau après une petite sieste courte mais réparatrice. Douchés et changés, ils étaient tous deux motivés pour passer quelques heures loin de l'atmosphère électrique qui entourait l'équipe de Tony.

Ils réussirent à s'échapper de l'hôtel en empruntant la sortie des parkings pour être certains que personne ne les arrêterait. Ils éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils parvinrent à gagner la rue sans avoir été inquiétés. Ils étaient comme deux adolescents qui voulaient sortir sans être vus de leurs parents.

Ils flânèrent avant que Tony ne signale une enseigne qui avait attiré son regard, celle d'un club de jazz.

« Intéressant » dit-il. « Ils laissent les clients jouer. »

« Tu veux y aller ? » questionna Steve.

« J'avoue que jouer quelques airs me tente » avoua l'italien en souriant presque timidement.

« Tu joues ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna l'ex Seal, surpris par l'aveu.

« Piano et guitare » précisa le fédéral.

« Ok, on y va » décida l'hawaïen sans cacher son intérêt. « Je veux t'entendre jouer et même si le jazz n'est pas mon style préféré, ça ne me déplait pas non plus. »

« Dans ce genre d'endroit, le jazz domine mais tous les styles peuvent être joués, tu sais. »

« Tant mieux, du bon vieux rock and roll ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à ajouter ton choix sur le tableau ou dans le bocal suivant la méthode que le club a choisi. »

« Le tableau ? Le bocal ? » questionna Steve totalement perdu.

« Certains soirs, les clients ont le droit de choisir ce qu'ils désirent entendre. Le patron met alors à leur disposition de quoi noter le titre qu'ils veulent écouter et le pianiste pioche dans le bocal ou joue le titre noté sur le tableau dans l'ordre où ils sont inscrits. »

« Ah ! Et si le pianiste ne connait pas ? »

« Il peut céder sa place ou passer le titre et continuer. »

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le club déjà bien rempli. Ils furent installés à une table libre proche de l'estrade où un piano trônait fièrement, solitaire attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien lui accorder une quelconque attention.

« Le piano est disponible ce soir ? » demanda Steve à la serveuse qui les plaçait.

« Personne n'a encore réservé son usage pour le moment » le renseigna-t-elle. « Vous désirez jouer ? »

« Pas moi, non mais mon ami ici présent m'a promis une démonstration de son talent » précisa-t-il.

« Ok, je vais chercher le bocal et avertir les clients qu'ils peuvent déposer leurs souhaits. »

Elle alla avertir son patron qui monta sur l'estrade et fit l'annonce. De petits blocs et un stylo étaient déposés sur chaque table pour permettre de noter le choix. Steve regarda plusieurs clients se concerter avant d'écrire sur une feuille. La serveuse passa ensuite de table en table et récupéra les petits papiers avant de déposer le bocal sur le piano.

« Quand vous serez prêt, vous pourrez vous installer » déclara-t-elle en passant près de Tony.

Leurs boissons servies, Tony sirota un moment la sienne avant que les yeux de Steve ne lorgnent sur le piano l'invitant à aller jouer. L'italien lui sourit chaleureusement, lui tapota la main avant de se lever et de rejoindre l'estrade. Il s'installa sur le tabouret, fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier et plaqua quelques accords afin d'apprécier la sonorité de l'instrument. Il jeta un regard vers Steve qui l'encouragea d'un geste.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à jouer. Bien vite, il fut pris par la musique et joua plusieurs morceaux d'affilée sans s'interrompre. Il ne remarqua pas le silence qui s'installa peu à peu au fil des minutes, il était dans un monde qui lui était familier mais qu'il n'explorait pas assez souvent à son gré. Il finit par faire une courte pause qui fut accueillie par des applaudissements qu'il remercia d'un signe de tête.

Il tendit la main et piocha un papier, lut le titre et le déposa sur le piano. Il se concentra quelques secondes avant de laisser ses doigts l'entrainer à nouveau dans une bulle sécurisante qui le rassurait toujours. Les uns après les autres, les succès s'enchainèrent pour le plus grand plaisir du public qui respecta le talent du pianiste en écoutant religieusement le répertoire sans troubler le musicien par des bavardages intempestifs.

Une heure et demie passa ainsi avant que Tony ne sente ses doigts réclamer un arrêt définitif pour cette soirée. Il laissa les dernières notes mourir et resta quelques minutes sans bouger avant finalement de se lever. La salve d'applaudissements qui salua sa performance lui fit chaud au cœur surtout venant de la part d'inconnus. Il fit une révérence pour les remercier et regagna sa place.

Il prit son verre que Steve avait fait remplacer par une bière fraîche et but tranquillement quelques gorgées. Finalement, il eut le courage de regarder son compagnon qui lui adressa un sourire avant de tendre la main, paume ouverte invitant celle de Tony à se joindre à elle. L'italien le scruta puis lentement avança la sienne qu'il plaça dans celle de Steve. Les doigts s'enlacèrent puis l'hawaïen se pencha pour y déposer un baiser sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux qui pouvaient les voir.

« C'était magnifique, Tony » dit-il ensuite d'une voix émue. « Merci pour m'avoir réconcilié avec certaines mélodies qui me touchent personnellement beaucoup. »

« Heureux que tu aies apprécié » répondit modestement l'italien.

« Je serais curieux de t'entendre dans un répertoire plus classique, tu dois être fantastique dans un tel registre » remarqua Steve.

« Un jour peut-être, tu pourras juger de mon style » offrit l'agent.

« Bientôt, j'espère » soupira l'ex Seal.

Tony se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement avant de terminer son verre. Il observa ensuite son compagnon quelques instants avant de poser une question à son tour.

« Et toi, tu joues d'un instrument également ? »

« Guitare mais je ne connais certainement pas un répertoire aussi vaste que le tien » l'avertit d'emblée l'hawaïen.

« Je joue depuis mon plus jeune âge » lui indiqua Tony. « Ma mère voulait que je devienne un hôte parfait et dans le milieu où elle a grandi, il était d'usage que les filles soient musiciennes. Comme elle n'avait qu'un fils et pas de fille, elle m'a appris le piano. »

« De quel milieu venait-elle ? » demanda Steve.

« Ma famille maternelle est anglaise, comme je te l'ai dit » rappela son ami. « Ma mère était la fille cadette d'un comte donc elle était d'ascendance noble. Elle m'a élevé en partie comme si j'étais susceptible de devenir un pair du royaume, ce que je ne serais jamais. J'ai eu droit aux leçons de piano et de danse, d'étiquette et d'équitation. J'ai peu fréquenté l'école durant ma petite enfance, ma mère avait engagé des professeurs privés. »

« Tu es assurément quelqu'un de spécial, Anthony DiNozzo pour être devenu un homme qui ne met pas en avant ses nobles origines » nota Steve en lui tapotant la main. « Tu es singulièrement détaché à ce sujet. »

« Je n'ai jamais très fréquenté ce côté-là de mes origines et je n'ai donc pas de prétentions particulières en la matière. Je me suis rendu en Angleterre en tout et pour tout à cinq reprises durant ma vie. J'ai rencontré les frères ainés de ma mère et quelques cousins mais je ne peux pas dire que je les connais plus que ça. »

« Tu as du sang bleu dans les veines alors » s'exclama le chef du 5-0.

« Steve, chut » l'implora l'italien. « Je suis en effet à demi noble mais dans la mesure où mes oncles ont la préséance en matière de lignée et d'héritage et que j'ai plusieurs cousins qui seront en lice pour le titre, je ne serais jamais détenteur du titre de comte. »

« Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé passer quelques semaines par an dans un authentique château anglais avec des domestiques à mes ordres » plaisanta l'hawaïen.

« Si le cœur t'en dit, je peux toujours t'y emmener » suggéra doucement Tony. « Sans doute ma famille sera-t-elle surprise de me revoir après tant d'années mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se formalise de ma visite. Mon oncle Clive m'a toujours expressément invité à revenir les voir, seul ou accompagné. »

« Que penserait-il si tu débarquais avec ton amant comme compagnon de voyage ? »

« Pas grand-chose et certainement rien de négatif » précisa tranquillement Tony. « L'un de ses fils est homosexuel et il ne l'a jamais rejeté comme bon nombre de ses semblables l'ont fait avec leur progéniture. »

L'italien laissa passer quelques minutes avant de s'enquérir à son tour des origines de son compagnon.

« Et toi, Steve. Je sais que ton père était policier, que tu as servi dans la Navy en tant que Seal » énuméra-t-il. « Ta mère était-elle une mère au foyer ? »

Son amant baissa la tête un moment comme s'il soupesait ce qu'il allait dire ou s'il allait même répondre à la curiosité de l'italien. Il releva finalement la tête et avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de satisfaire son ami en répondant à sa question.

« Ma mère nous a élevés, ma sœur et moi, par intermittence » commença-t-il. « Elle s'absentait de temps en temps sans que nous ne sachions où elle allait. Même mon père ne le savait pas et j'ignore encore aujourd'hui s'il soupçonnait ce qu'elle faisait durant ses périodes loin de nous. »

« Suggères-tu que ta mère avait une double vie ou qu'elle avait un job particulier ? » demanda Tony, intrigué par le ton de sa voix.

« Pas de double vie, non encore que ce serait plus facile à accepter » maugréa l'hawaïen.

« Donc elle travaillait comme espionne » avança l'italien avec conviction. « CIA ? »

Steve lui jeta un regard incrédule, sidéré par la conclusion à laquelle son compagnon était parvenu sans même connaitre tous les faits.

« Déduction logique » souffla Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Pas si logique que ça quand même » rétorqua Steve. « Je n'ai découvert son secret qu'il y a quelques mois à peine lorsqu'elle s'est présentée un soir à ma porte. Je ne suis pas certain que mon père en ait eu connaissance lors de sa présumée mort causée par l'explosion de sa voiture. J'étais déjà adolescent à l'époque et je pouvais parfaitement comprendre mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. Je doute vraiment qu'il ait été au courant de sa 'vie secrète'. »

« Etait-elle un agent dormant ? »

« Je pense que c'était le cas. Je ne sais pas si la raison était notre naissance ou autre chose mais d'après les quelques informations que j'ai pu recueillir, elle a dû se mettre au vert après une mission. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré mon père, l'a épousé et est devenue mère. Elle a été rappelée en service peu de temps après mon seizième anniversaire et l'explosion était une manière de la faire sortir de notre vie sans que nous ne cherchions plus loin. Nous avons toujours pensé que c'était mon père qui était visé et non elle. »

« C'est moche de priver ainsi des enfants de leur mère » affirma l'italien. « C'est pour cette raison que je n'aime pas travaillé avec la CIA si je peux l'éviter. Elle cherche toujours de nouvelles têtes et leurs chasseurs sont diablement obstinés lorsqu'ils ont repéré un élément prometteur. »

« La CIA a déjà cherché à te recruter ? » s'enquit Steve d'un ton étonné.

Tony se pencha un peu plus pour être plus proche de son amant et pouvoir discuter sans trop éveillé l'intérêt des tables voisines.

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai effectué une longue mission sous couverture qui s'est terminé par le démantèlement d'une famille mafieuse » raconta-t-il. « J'ai réussi là où plusieurs agents du FBI, de l'ATF et de la DEA avaient échoué depuis plusieurs années. Moi, petit détective inconnu qui débarquait en ville, je suis parvenu à m'infiltrer parmi le personnel proche du Parrain en l'espace de quelques semaines. Mon charme et mon culot ont vite été repéré par le Capo, le second du Parrain. Sa fille cadette s'est même entichée de moi et voulait que je sois le futur père de ses enfants. En six mois, j'ai rassemblé toutes les informations vitales sur leur organisation, ce qui a permis de démanteler tout le réseau. »

« Waouh, quelle formidable ascension ! » souffla le Seal. « Pas étonnant que tu aies attiré l'œil de certaines agences. Un sacré coup de filet pareil a dû en énerver plus d'un. »

« Oui, un certain agent de la CIA, Kort m'a fait savoir que j'avais empiété sur ses plates-bandes mais que dans la mesure où j'avais mis en déroute une famille mafieuse aussi réputée, il me pardonnait » ricana Tony sarcastiquement. « Deux semaines plus tard, ils envoyaient un de leurs chasseurs de tête avec une proposition plutôt alléchante. Des avantages quasi impossibles à refuser. »

« Et tu l'as envoyé balader » nota Steve.

« Plutôt, oui ! » gloussa Tony. « Je lui ai crevé les pneus de sa voiture en prime pour avoir tenté de m'intimider pour me forcer à accepter leur offre. »

« Mon dieu, tu es vindicatif ! » souligna son compagnon, amusé par l'audace de l'italien.

« Je peux être très imaginatif dans mes actes lorsque je suis acculé » déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux. « Et le saccage de ses pneus était somme toute une action très minime. »

« Sont-ils revenus à la charge ? »

« Hum, hum, ils ont dû garder un œil sur moi. Lorsqu'il s'est avéré que mon équipier était un flic véreux, ils se sont pointés à nouveau et ont fait pression pour que j'accepte leur offre en me menaçant de tout dévoiler dans la mesure où je n'avais pas dénoncé mon partenaire aux Affaires Internes. »

« Qu'as-tu fait alors ? »

« Je leur ai fourni quelques documents que j'avais conservé de ma mission sous couverture dans la mafia. Documents compromettants pour non seulement certains de leurs employés mais aussi pour un ou deux patrons » confia l'italien avec un grand sourire.

« Bon sang, Tone, tu as joué un jeu dangereux là ! » s'exclama Steve d'un ton malgré tout mesuré malgré sa surprise.

« J'ai réussi à leur faire croire que plusieurs personnes détenaient des copies et qu'en cas d'accident, elles avaient pour instructions de les adresser à la presse. Ils ont dû penser que je ne valais pas que leur agence se retrouve au cœur d'un scandale, ils m'ont fichu la paix. »

Finalement, Tony décida de changer de sujet même s'il devait s'exprimer sur un autre tout aussi sensible.

« Tu as eu, malgré tout, la chance d'avoir ta mère auprès de toi durant ton enfance et ton adolescence » déclara doucement Tony. « La mienne a choisi une porte de sortie dramatique. J'ai déduit très tôt que ma mère n'était pas heureuse en ménage. J'étais jeune mais je n'ai jamais vu mes parents s'embrasser comme c'était le cas dans les films que nous regardions, ma mère et moi. Ses humeurs changeantes et son alcoolisme étaient des signes évidents que son mariage n'était pas un mariage d'amour mais plutôt d'intérêt, du moins pour mon père. Son accident de voiture a été un moyen de s'évader de sa triste vie. Mon père a toujours été un coureur de jupons effréné même durant leur union et avec des femmes plus jeunes que ma mère. Je pense qu'elle a toujours su qu'il la trompait et le jour où elle a découvert que sa maitresse du moment portait son enfant, elle a disjoncté. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle a voulu confondre mon père mais leur discussion s'est transformée en une monumentale dispute. Elle est sortie de son studio, est montée faire une valise pour elle et moi, m'a attrapé en chemin et m'a fait monter dans la voiture. Je pense qu'elle avait bu et elle n'a pas attaché sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de boucler la mienne, ce qui fait que j'ai survécu et pas elle. Elle s'est cognée la tête lorsque la voiture a fait des tonneaux, elle avait une fracture du crâne et elle est décédée deux jours plus tard. Le reste, tu le connais » conclut-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir flic ? » voulut savoir Steve.

Il lui semblait que l'homme assis devant lui aurait pu… et peut-être dû faire ce qu'il voulait dans la vie avec autant d'atouts en poche. Une vie oisive, de riche nabab s'ouvrait à lui s'il avait poursuivi des relations avec sa famille maternelle. Que s'était-il donc passé qui avait fait basculer le jeune homme vers une vie au service de son prochain ?

« Mon père m'a déshérité comme je te l'ai dit à 12 ans pour satisfaire sa femme du moment » rappela Tony. « RIMA m'a permis de m'affirmer après avoir servi de tête de truc à des étudiants plus âgés. J'ai grandi d'un seul coup et je me suis mis au sport. Mes résultats étaient satisfaisants mais je ne voulais pas continuer dans cette voie. J'ai quitté l'académie et obtenu une bourse pour des études sportives à l'OSU (Université de l'Ohio). Durant trois ans, j'ai travaillé comme un dingue pour concilier études et travail à temps partiel pour payer mes frais de scolarité. Un soir où je flânais dans les rues de Baltimore à la veille d'un match de football, j'ai été le témoin et l'acteur d'un drame. »

Tony stoppa son récit le temps de se reprendre avant de poursuivre la partie difficile de son histoire. Il en avait encore parfois des cauchemars.

« Je suis passé devant un immeuble en feu et j'ai entendu des cris. Une voix si fluette que je savais qu'elle appartenait à un enfant. Sans réfléchir, je me suis précipité dans l'immeuble, je suis parvenu à l'étage de l'appartement en feu et j'ai défoncé la porte. J'ai réussi à trouver un gamin qui tentait désespérément de sortir. Je l'ai saisi et je me suis dirigé vers la sortie tandis qu'il voulait que je retourne à l'intérieur. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai entendu d'autres cris, les pleurs et les suppliques d'une fillette. J'ai hésité et au moment où je me suis décidé à tenter de la sauver également, le plafond de la pièce s'est effondré nous coupant la voie. »

Steve lui saisit la main pour le réconforter tout en sachant que l'histoire n'était pas terminée. En effet, Tony lui rendit l'étreinte avant de reprendre.

« J'ai réussi à sortir de l'immeuble en feu avec le gamin qui gesticulait pour tenter de m'échapper. Il criait qu'il fallait sauver sa sœur. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la rue, j'avais les poumons en feu et le gamin pleurait à gros sanglots. Les pompiers sont arrivés et nous ont pris en charge jusqu'à l'arrivée de la mère du gamin. Lorsque son fils lui a dit que je n'avais pas sauvé sa sœur, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus ou me maudisse. En fait, elle est venu, m'a enlacé et m'a remercié pour avoir sauvé un de ses enfants. Elle m'a même fait jurer de ne pas me sentir coupable de n'avoir pas pu le faire pour sa fille. C'était le destin selon elle, ce soir-là, elle ne devait pas sortir mais elle a dû aller à la pharmacie. »

Tony se tut à nouveau et se saisit de son verre qu'il vida.

« La presse est sur les lieux et la mère et le fils ont fait le récit du drame, des photos ont été prises mais j'étais dans l'ambulance, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et je n'ai pas prêté attention au reste. Le lendemain, mon coach m'a pris à part et m'a fait savoir que ce genre de publicité était bon pour l'image de l'équipe mais que je devais m'abstenir de me rendre malade avant un match. De retour à OSU, j'ai pris le temps de la réflexion et me suis dit que je voulais être footballeur professionnel mais que si je ne parvenais pas à décrocher une place dans une équipe nationale, je devais faire autre chose. Ce semestre-là, je me suis inscrit dans un cursus en criminologie. J'avais une porte de sortie qui m'a servi lorsque je me suis cassé la jambe lors d'un match important contre les Wolverine de l'Université du Michigan. Ensuite, je suis entré à l'académie de police où je suis sorti major de ma promo. J'ai fait mes premiers pas de flic à Peoria, Illinois avant d'aller à Philly puis à Baltimore. C'est là que Gibbs m'a recruté. Voilà. »

« Tu es un héros méconnu, Tone » fut tout ce que Steve parvint à dire.

« Non, tu l'es certainement plus que moi et tu le mérites plus surtout » conclut l'italien en se levant.

Tony haussa les épaules avant de chercher son portefeuille pour payer lorsque Steve lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il vida sa boisson à son tour avant de se lever. Il attendit que Tony fasse de même et prenne le chemin de la sortie avant de le suivre. Ils furent souvent arrêtés par des clients le félicitant pour sa prestation. Modestement, Tony sourit et remercia avant de continuer son chemin.

Ils furent enfin accostés à la porte par le propriétaire qui, à son tour, félicita Tony et l'invita à venir se produire quand il le voulait. L'agent fédéral lui apprit qu'il restait peu de temps à Miami et risquait donc de ne pouvoir renouveler l'exploit. Puis il salua l'homme et sortit presque précipitamment entrainant Steve dans son sillage.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Les deux amants rirent lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés suffisamment. Puis ils partirent à la recherche d'un coin isolé afin d'être en mesure de s'embrasser tranquillement.

Lorsque leur soif l'un de l'autre fut assouvie, ils se mirent en quête d'un restaurant et cette fois, ils choisirent un établissement proposant toute une panoplie de mets variés, de viandes ou de légumes. Steve souhaitait un menu sain et réussit à convaincre Tony de suivre son exemple sans trop de difficultés. Il avait compris, en voyant la composition de son petit déjeuner ce matin-là, que l'italien savait manger équilibré.

Sitôt leur diner terminé, ils firent une promenade digestive avant de rentrer tranquillement. Et comme à l'aller, ils passèrent par le parking pour regagner leur chambre… enfin, la chambre de Steve. L'ascension se fit rapidement, ils étaient les seuls occupants de la cabine et donc aucun arrêt ne les ralentit.

Parvenus à leur étage, Steve s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls avant de laisser Tony sortir de la cabine et gagner la chambre. Porte refermée, le chef du 5-0 plaqua sans façon l'italien contre la porte et s'employa à l'embrasser tendrement et lentement avant de le relâcher, de se dévêtir en conservant juste son boxer et d'aller s'installer sur le lit où il s'appuya contre le mur.

« Tu me dois un petit spectacle, il me semble » rappela-t-il alors à Tony.

Tony, qui s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, stoppa net et lui lança un regard moqueur avant de sortir son téléphone. Il farfouilla dans sa liste de musique pour trouver un morceau adéquat pour servir de tempo, monta le son et déposa le portable sur le lit. Il attendit un instant que la musique s'enclenche avant de bouger, il prit juste le temps d'ôter ses chaussures.

Lorsque la mélodie se fit entendre, l'italien esquissa quelques pas de danse simples puis plus lascifs au fur et à mesure que le strip-tease progressait et que l'effeuillage avançait. Les torsions de bassin avaient l'avantage de mettre en avant la virilité de l'agent. Lorsque le jean s'ouvrit pour libérer le sexe, Steve sentit sa résolution faiblir mais laissa Tony terminer le show qu'il lui avait promis.

Et quel show !

L'hawaïen avait bien du mal à se maitriser de sauter sur Tony et de l'entrainer sur le lit avant de prendre possession de ce qu'il offrait si généreusement et librement. Jamais il n'avait eu un partenaire mâle aussi bien dans sa peau que dans son corps et avec une sensualité aussi débordante et pas un sou timide à ce sujet. Son homme serait tellement bien sous le soleil d'Hawaï, dans le plus simple appareil et la peau encore plus bronzée.

Enfin, Tony enleva lentement la dernière pièce de vêtement, il fit une dernière pirouette et s'immobilisa sur le dernier accord avant de faire une révérence puis de se redresser de toute sa taille, les mains sur les hanches attendant le verdict. Steve déglutit avec difficulté, incapable d'ôter les yeux du corps splendide exposé sans complexe. Son regard se promena plusieurs fois avant de stopper sur le visage de Tony qui visiblement attendait une réponse.

« Je ne trouve pas mes mots » avoua-t-il enfin. « Je n'ai jamais assisté à un spectacle de striptease mais je suis certain que je ne saurais en apprécier un autre. »

« Merci, mon bon Sire » répliqua Tony d'un ton mondain qui fit sourire Steve. « Mais ce n'est vraiment rien du tout, je n'avais pas la panoplie adéquate, la musique ou l'espace pour faire quelque chose de mieux » poursuivit-il normalement.

« Mais c'est déjà bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, Tony » lui dit Steve. « Et je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as appris tous ces gestes qui incitent certainement le spectateur à vouloir monter sur scène et te dévorer. »

« Une mission sous couverture en tant que stripteaseur dans un club masculin et réservé uniquement à une élite triée sur le volet, pour la plupart des hommes d'affaires et des politiciens » expliqua l'italien. « J'ai été choisi par mon capitaine pour jouer le rôle parce que j'avais une belle gueule et un corps de sportif qui rendait jaloux certains de mes collègues. J'ai suivi quelques cours avec un professionnel qui m'a montré les bases avant de déclarer que je pourrais passer sans problème pour l'un d'eux. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Nous soupçonnions le propriétaire de corruption, chantage, extorsion et il nous fallait des preuves concrètes.»

« Que tu as obtenues, je parie. »

« Après plusieurs semaines, l'un des clients a demandé à passer la soirée avec moi et il s'est retrouvé piégé par le propriétaire qui voulait le faire chanter. J'ai joué le jeu et mon client m'a finalement avoué ce qui se tramait. Je lui ai à mon tour révélé mon identité, du moins le fait que j'étais flic et ensemble, nous avons monté un scénario pour faire parler notre suspect. Au bout de deux entretiens avec mon client et ma propre tentative de chantage, nous avions suffisamment de preuves pour procéder à son arrestation. »

« Comme quoi, le métier de flic peut mener à tout » conclut Steve.

Il allongea ensuite les jambes et sa main commença à se promener sur son propre corps, caressant ici et là avant de venir se poser sur sa virilité. Il fit courir ses doigts sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre en main et de se masturber. Son regard était rivé sur celui de Tony qui le fixait avec intensité et avidité et dont la langue ne cessait de mouiller les lèvres par intermittence révélant son intérêt.

Steve décida de lui faire, à son tour, un petit show. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa un peu sur ses doigts, il glissa légèrement sur le lit, écarta et replia les jambes exposant son corps à la vue de son amant. Il massa un instant son anus avant d'y plonger un premier doigt qui fut suivi rapidement d'un second puis d'un troisième tandis que l'autre main alla jouer avec ses tétons qui furent bientôt érigés.

Son spectacle avait dû exacerber Tony car soudain, le lit s'affaissa et une main vint chasser celle qui continuait à plonger en lui. Puis l'italien se pencha pour engloutir la virilité de Steve qui poussa un cri de plaisir quand il sentit les doigts venir jouer avec ses testicules. Les boules furent malaxées l'une après l'autre puis ensemble tandis que la bouche allait et venait sur son membre. Il sentit les dents parcourir sa longueur avant que la langue ne titille la petite fente.

Steve poussait des gémissements sans retenue, sa main vint caresser la chevelure brune tandis qu'il se maitrisait pour ne pas soulever ses hanches, il ne voulait en aucun cas étouffer celui qui lui prodiguait autant de plaisir. Il voulait qu'il dure longtemps mais la talentueuse bouche qui le torturait ne lui laisserait pas le choix que d'exploser dans la minute qui suivrait. Et comme prévu, il se libéra bientôt dans la cavité buccale de l'italien en criant son nom.

Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était rapide, courte et puissante. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer légèrement et lorsqu'il reprit totalement conscience de son environnement, il constata que Tony était allongé près de lui, une jambe en travers des siennes et un bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête était posée dans le creux de son épaule droite et son souffle chatouillait son cou.

« Eh, tu ne vas pas en rester là, dis ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'attendais que tu te décides à revenir à la réalité » murmura Tony avant de se redresser.

Il planta son regard dans celui de l'hawaïen, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres tandis que sa langue les caressant de droite à gauche les rendant irrésistiblement attirantes. Steve leva la main et agrippa le cou de l'italien qu'il tira vers lui avant de réclamer un baiser brûlant. L'autre main glissa le long du torse avant de venir envelopper le sexe et de le masturber. Lorsqu'il jugea que son homme était prêt, il écarta les jambes et laissa Tony se positionner entre elles.

Bientôt, il sentit une pression contre son anus avant que la virilité de l'italien brise l'anneau de muscles et s'enfonce en lui, centimètre après centimètre. Steve gémit, non pas de douleur mais de plaisir, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait connu pareille plénitude. Sentir le pénis de Tony le pénétrer était un pur bonheur, un ravissement incroyable. Il lui semblait que le membre viril le remplissait juste comme il fallait.

Les coups répétés contre sa prostate réveilla sa propre ardeur, détail qui n'échappa pas à son amant qui gloussa avant de cueillir son sexe dans la main et de le caresser en rythme avec ses va et vient dont la cadence augmentait à chaque retour. La pression sur son sexe se fit plus intense également comme si Tony voulait qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Et lorsqu'il sentit son second orgasme sur le point de jaillir, il nota que l'attitude de l'italien se modifiait également.

Puis, Steve sentit ses muscles se contracter et laissa son orgasme s'exprimer en de longs jets de sperme qui recouvrirent son bas ventre et la main de Tony. Il ne fallut que quelques autres poussées et la contraction de ses muscles anaux pour que l'italien se libère à son tour en lui. Il continua encore durant une minute avant de stopper totalement. Il se figea durant un moment puis lentement il sembla reprendre vie et doucement s'affaissa sur Steve en veillant à ne pas l'écraser.

Tony laissa son corps retrouver un calme relatif avant de se séparer de Steve et de glisser contre lui. Ce ne fut que bien cinq minutes plus tard qu'il se leva, passa dans la salle de bains pour se nettoyer avant de revenir pour faire de même pour Steve qui le laissa faire, un sourire béat sur le visage. La toilette dura plus que normalement nécessaire, l'italien embrassa régulièrement la peau qu'il avait lavée et séchée. Finalement, il se redressa et clama la bouche pour un baiser tendre et langoureux.

Après avoir déposé le linge dans la salle de bains, s'être lavé les dents, il revint s'allonger près de Steve déjà endormi et après quelques minutes sombra dans un sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Le chapitre relatif à la conférence arrive bientôt (chap. 12). Je me pose la question de savoir si vous souhaitez découvrir le captivant exposé de Tony ou si je cesse de publier et retire cette histoire._

 _._

 _Comme je l'ai dit (et comme tout auteur doit le penser), ce sont vos coms qui nourrissent notre imaginaire et notre désir d'écrire mais surtout de partager notre production. Si vous cessez de commenter, nous pouvons croire que vous n'êtes plus intéressés et donc qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de continuer._

 _._

 _Prouvez le contraire. Je vous assure que je lis scrupuleusement les quelques coms qui sont laissés. Je ne remercie jamais assez leurs auteurs et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que peu d'entre vous choisissent de commenter. En fait, je me dis que vous n'avez que faire des annotations qui précèdent le chapitre, que vous désirez passer à la lecture sans attendre… Je suis peut-être dans l'erreur après tout…_

.

 _Ou vous trouvez que l'histoire traine trop en longueur… C'est ainsi que je conçois l'écriture. Pas de précipitation et amener lentement l'action pour situer l'histoire et son déroulement._

 _._

 _J'attends vos réactions… avec espoir._

 _._

 _A bientôt…_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Cache-cache fatigant

.

.

.

 _Un grand merci à vous toutes (et tous, j'ignore si j'ai uniquement des lectrices, donc prudence !) pour avoir réagi et m'aider à gérer mon indécision. Reportez-vous à mon commentaire sur « Rupture » pour de plus amples infos. Soyez rassuré(e)s, cette histoire sera publiée dans son intégralité jusqu'à ce que le mot FIN soit apposé._

 _._

 _Je n'attends pas de chacun(e) de vous qu'il laisse un com d'une centaine de mots mais juste une phrase serait déjà bien appréciée (et j'espère que GUEST se décidera à ajouter quelques mots à son éternel 'Super' qui me laisse sur ma faim)._

 _._

 _J'avais une appréhension à écrire sur ce couple, faire une infidélité à DiNozzo-Gibbs était un risque mais j'ai tenté ma chance. Je vois que vous avez l'adopté comme moi. Je trouve dommage qu'il soit si peu utilisé dans les cross, je pense que les deux hommes vont bien ensemble._

 _._

 _Malgré cette incursion dans les cross, j'ai bien d'autres histoires avec notre couple favori mais également en tête d'autres idées de couple pour Tony (qui est mon personnage préféré, vous l'avez compris) avec des séries anciennes et actuelles qui me passionnent. Je vais certainement me lancer dans un autre cross (à vrai dire, j'ai déjà plus d'une histoire en cours d'écriture)._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Cache-cache fatigant**

.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes s'éveillèrent enlacés et Steve en fut heureux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu le privilège de dormir avec à ses côtés un compagnon qui ne devait pas quitter la scène avant l'aube. Les amours de passage qui ne duraient que quelques semaines et les rapides rencontres d'une nuit commençaient à le lasser. Il souhaitait trouver celui qui resterait auprès de lui plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps.

.

Il songeait qu'il serait bien chanceux si Tony finissait par lui retourner ses sentiments et s'il décidait qu'il était prêt à s'engager avec lui. Certes, certains obstacles seraient à aplanir mais celui qui veut quelque chose avec suffisamment de passion arrive toujours à ses fins, n'est-ce pas ? C'est du moins ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre. Il lui fallait garder cet espoir en tête pour ne pas devenir fou.

.

Tony remua un peu et leva la tête qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de Steve suffisamment pour déposer un baiser sur la joue râpeuse de l'hawaïen qui, à son tour, bougea la sienne pour les engager dans un baiser bien plus satisfaisant. L'air les obligea à se séparer avant que chacun ne sourit à l'autre.

.

« Bonjour, Tone » murmura Steve d'une voix douce. « Bien dormi ? »

« Buon giorno, mio caro » lui répondit Tony d'un ton séducteur. « Pas eu une aussi bonne nuit depuis longtemps, sans doute parce que je n'étais pas seul dans un lit. »

« Oui, c'est plus agréable de dormir blotti contre un corps chaud » approuva l'hawaïen. « Douche, petit déjeuner ? » proposa-t-il.

« On peut faire ça. »

.

Steve avait savouré les quelques mots étrangers qu'il soupçonnait d'être de l'italien tout en déplorant encore de ne pas en connaitre la signification même si les premiers mots lui paraissaient évidents. Il allait devoir apprendre la langue même s'il préférait entendre Tony l'utiliser dans la mesure où c'était un délice d'écouter les sonorités roulées dans cette magnifique bouche.

.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit Tony agripper sa main et le tirer vers lui. Il se laissa aller et atterrit contre la poitrine velue dont le frottement du doux duvet électrisait sa peau. Il soupira d'aise avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

.

« Douche » insista-t-il en voyant Tony resté planté près du lit.

« Après mon jogging, j'ai besoin de dépenser un peu d'énergie surtout que nous allons passer la journée assis sans bouger. »

« Aucun problème » approuva Steve en revenant vers lui. « Tu veux de la compagnie ? »

« Si tu penses pouvoir tenir la distance » le taquina Tony. « Je pense que tu dois être plus un nageur qu'un coureur. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais en même temps, lorsque l'océan te tend les bras dès que tu mets les pieds dehors, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter et encore plus lorsque ton domicile donne directement sur la plage. »

« Tu as une plage privée ? » demanda Tony soudain intéressé en se tournant vers lui.

« On peut dire ça même si tout le monde en profite » rit Steve.

« Tu sais, je suis de plus en plus tenté de me rendre compte si l'ile a changé depuis… » commença l'italien avant de s'arrêter abruptement et de fermer les yeux.

.

Le seul obstacle à son envie de plus en plus grande de se rendre à Hawaï restait, encore et toujours les souvenirs pénibles liés à son précédent séjour durant son enfance où son père l'avait laissé moisir à l'hôtel durant plusieurs jours sans se préoccuper de son sort.

.

Steve s'interrogea intérieurement sur la soudaine tristesse qu'il discerna sur les traits de son compagnon et préféra ne pas le pousser à expliquer sa mystérieuse remarque. Il avait vite appris qu'il suffisait de tenter de savoir pour que la seule réaction était que Tony se ferme comme une huitre.

.

« Elle est magnifique à tout moment de l'année mais je ne suis sans doute pas impartial dans la mesure où j'y travaille et y vis également » tenta l'hawaïen pour relancer la conversation.

« Certains ont de la chance de pouvoir vivre dans un tel paradis » soupira l'italien.

« Eh, ce n'est pas rose tous les jours et je suis bien placé pour le savoir en tant que flic » nota le chef du 5-0.

« Oui, aucun endroit au monde ne peut exister sans quelques inconvénients » lui renvoya l'agent. « Il y a bien longtemps que le paradis terrestre idéal n'existe plus. »

« Holà, te voilà bien pessimiste de si bon matin » coupa son ami. « Allez, dépêche-toi d'enfiler ta tenue de joggeur avant de virer dans la dépression. »

« Tu as raison, Miami a son charme également et pour l'instant, c'est ici que je suis » conclut Tony avant de se saisir de son bagage.

.

Il fouilla dans son sac et enfila rapidement sa tenue et ses tennis. Il remarqua que Steve avait fait de même avant de se munir de la carte pour la chambre qu'il glissa dans son short. Tous deux sortirent de la chambre, gagnèrent l'ascenseur puis la sortie et commencèrent leur jogging à petites foulées. Le rush de début de matinée étant encore loin, ils purent courir sans trop de problème dans les rues encore partiellement désertes.

.

Après presque une heure à rythme soutenu, Steve commençait à sérieusement s'essouffler et il nota que l'italien ne semblait pas fatigué. Lui-même était plus un nageur qu'un coureur, même si son passé militaire l'avait habitué à pratiquer la course mais Hawaï invitait plus à nager qu'à courir. Il accéléra pour rejoindre Tony et se mettre à sa hauteur. Sa respiration haletante alerta l'italien qui lui jeta un regard avant de s'arrêter abruptement.

.

« Eh, tu aurais dû me dire de stopper lorsque tu en avais assez » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu avais l'air si… content dirais-je que je n'ai pas voulu écourter ta séance » répondit Steve.

« La prochaine fois, ne me laisse pas t'épuiser » répliqua Tony tout en reprenant le chemin de l'hôtel à grands pas mais sans courir.

.

Le retour se fit en silence mais Steve méditait sur les propos de Tony. A plusieurs reprises, il avait fait allusion à d'autres 'fois' signifiant qu'il voulait le revoir et la sincérité du ton indiquait qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il pensait le revoir. Et cette simple constatation alla droit au cœur de l'hawaïen. Il ferait tout pour persuader Tony de venir lui rendre visite à Honolulu et il comptait bien aller à DC, même si la capitale n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Une fois rendus à l'hôtel, ils remontèrent rapidement sans rencontrer d'indésirables, entendez par là un membre de l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs. Parvenus donc sans encombre dans la chambre, ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Les deux hommes firent le voyage vers la salle de bains étroitement enlacés avant de prendre place dans la cabine de douche. Comme la veille, chacun à tour de rôle procéda à la toilette de l'autre avant de se décider à se rincer et de sortir.

.

Le rituel du rasage et de l'habillage suivirent avant qu'ils se munissent de leurs effets personnels qu'ils répartirent dans leurs poches. Ils choisirent de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner en bas plutôt que seuls dans la chambre tout en décidant de rester là le lendemain matin. Un jour sur deux était raisonnable.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle pour constater qu'elle était pratiquement vide, ce qui les arrangeait bien. Ils inspectèrent le buffet avant de sélectionner leur menu et comme la veille, Steve constata que le plateau de Tony était agrémenté de mets sains. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle et commencèrent à manger de bon appétit, la course l'ayant aiguisé. Ils suivirent les informations relayées par la télévision installée dans la salle.

.

« Gibbs vient d'arriver » avertit Steve alors qu'ils terminaient leur collation. « Il n'est pas seul mais ce n'est pas un membre de son équipe. Il s'installe près de l'entrée et il ne semble pas nous avoir vus » commenta-t-il.

« Merde, j'aurai préféré éviter de me trouver face à face avec lui » maugréa Tony.

« Ok, je vais déposer les plateaux et sortir par là où nous sommes arrivés, ce qui implique que je passe devant lui. Tu peux passer par les toilettes, il y a une sortie qui donne dans le couloir. »

« On fait ça, je n'ai aucune envie de démarrer la journée par des remarques sarcastiques. »

« Quel est l'atelier que tu suis aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Steve.

« Celui sur les technologies » le renseigna l'italien. « McGee, notre geek, l'a suivi hier, je ne devrais donc pas avoir de souci aujourd'hui. »

« Ok, je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes, j'ai promis à Chin, l'un des membres de mon équipe et un 'geek' également, de le suivre pour lui. Je dois lui rapporter la documentation qui sera distribuée en fin de session. »

.

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux hommes firent comme convenu. Tony s'en fut aux toilettes et sortit par la porte de service menant dans le hall de l'hôtel tandis que Steve allait déposer les plateaux puis sortit en passant devant Gibbs. Ce dernier leva les yeux et le toisa mais sans rien dire avant de jeter un regard dans la salle. Il cherchait certainement Tony mais ne posa aucune question quant à sa présence ou non. Steve n'offrit aucune information à ce sujet.

.

Il venait de faire quelques mètres lorsqu'il croisa les deux autres membres de l'équipe, la brune Ziva David et le geek, McGee. Il ne leur accorda aucun regard et continua son chemin. Cependant, il sentit le poids du regard de la jeune femme peser sur son dos durant le trajet qu'il fit pour gagner le couloir adjacent conduisant aux salles de conférence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'y engagea qu'il fut libéré de cette sensation.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il rejoignit Tony à l'intérieur de la salle dévolue à leur atelier et comme la veille, vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il était content de passer encore cette journée avec lui et il sourit lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés. Sa cuisse s'appuya sur celle de Tony dans un geste aussi naturel que possible jusqu'au moment où les sièges voisins furent occupés à leur tour. Lorsque l'ensemble des participants furent installés, le premier orateur prit la parole et l'atelier commença.

.

Les illustrations qui défilaient sur l'écran géant facilitèrent la compréhension du fonctionnement et de l'utilisation de gadgets innovants présentés par la première firme qui les avaient inventés. Durant la matinée, se succédèrent deux techniciens qui détaillèrent les prototypes et répondirent aux questions des participants. Tony, pour sa part, questionna les techniciens sur des détails en soulignant l'intérêt pour les missions sous couverture des agents si certaines modifications étaient apportées.

.

La discussion souleva l'intérêt d'autres personnes et les deux spécialistes s'employèrent alors à leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient comme améliorations. La dernière heure fut enrichissante et Tony fut satisfait de voir que leurs suggestions avaient été dûment notées et répertoriées.

.

A l'heure du repas, les deux hommes décidèrent cette fois de déjeuner au 'Comptoir Marin' pour savourer à nouveau des produits de la mer, poissons et crustacés les tentaient. Ils sortirent de la salle et Tony indiqua qu'il devait faire l'indispensable pause 'toilettes' avant de le rejoindre au restaurant. La foule qui circulait dans le hall les sépara, Steve tenta de gagner le restaurant tandis que Tony allait se soulager.

.

Il quitta les toilettes en chantonnant lorsqu'il faillit heurter nul autre que… Gibbs qui lui barra délibérément le passage. Tony stoppa et croisa le regard de son patron mais ne dit rien, le laissant engager la conversation. Lorsqu'une minute passa sans que Tony ne dise un mot, Gibbs comprit qu'il devait lancer lui-même la discussion.

.

« Tout va comme tu veux, DiNozzo ? » s'enquit-il tranquillement.

« Parfaitement, les ateliers sont intéressants et la compagnie agréable » répliqua-t-il.

« Quel atelier aujourd'hui ? »

« Les nouvelles technologies » répondit Tony.

.

Le haussement de sourcils de Gibbs lui fit comprendre que l'ancien Marine ne s'attendait pas à un tel intérêt de sa part.

.

« Curieux » commenta-t-il simplement.

« Pas tant que ça, des gadgets innovants pourraient être intéressants pour les missions sous couverture, encore que je doute que le NCIS devienne un client régulier auprès de leurs fournisseurs mais on peut rêver » expliqua Tony.

« Toujours bon de se tenir au courant » nota son chef. « Mais je pensais que c'était plutôt le domaine de McGee. »

« Il voit le côté gadget, je vois le côté utilité pour les missions » déclara Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Pas faux » dit Gibbs en souriant. « Tu déjeunes avec nous ? »

« Tu as choisi quoi comme menu ? » demanda Tony sans questionner qui serait avec lui.

« Le grill » l'informa son supérieur.

« Désolé, je préfère le poisson » objecta l'italien.

« Et pour ce soir ? »

.

Tony prit une profonde inspiration et se passa la main dans le cou avant de se calmer suffisamment pour répondre à la question implicite.

.

« Ecoute, Gibbs, si nous voulons rentrer sans trop de casse à DC à la fin de la semaine, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que nos chemins se croisent le moins possible durant ces prochains jours. Et tu sais comme moi que la présentation que je dois faire ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour eux. »

« Oui, je sais mais c'est une chance à saisir pour qu'ils comprennent… »

« Ils ne le verront pas dans ce sens » le coupa Tony. « Ce qu'ils retiendront sera que nous leur avons menti, non, que je leur ai menti serait plus exact. Ils me rendront responsable de ce subterfuge que tu as initié, Gibbs et la tension s'accentuera. Je crois que tu n'as pas mesuré les conséquences engendrées par ta décision de m'inscrire comme conférencier et c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pris le temps d'en discuter avec moi avant de me mettre devant le fait accompli. Mais il est trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière, les dés sont désormais jetés. Il faudra bien en accepter les répercutions quelles qu'elles soient. »

« Pourquoi être aussi négatif ? Il se peut que ça les oblige à ouvrir les yeux. »

« Tu veux vraiment te convaincre que la situation peut s'améliorer, Gibbs. Je pense que tu te fais des illusions et tu te prépares à gérer une crise sans précédent au sein de l'équipe. Rien de bon ne ressortira de ce merdier, il serait temps que tu en sois conscient. »

.

Gibbs scruta l'italien tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées. Il réalisa qu'il n'y parvenait pas… ou plus. Il soupira avant de répondre.

.

« Je dois tenter le coup, Tony. Notre équipe traverse une période difficile et nous nous devons d'y remédier. »

« Ce n'est pas notre équipe mais la tienne. Ça n'a jamais été la mienne quoique tu dises. Je n'ai jamais été le chef qu'ils voulaient et leur attitude l'a parfaitement démontré. »

« Tony, sans ton aide, je ne crois pas réussir à rétablir la situation. »

« Et je ne te l'apporterai pas. Si je m'immisce dans la gestion de l'équipe maintenant que tu es de retour, je n'ose pas penser à ce qui arrivera. »

.

Gibbs se raidit et allait arguer encore mais juste au même moment, le téléphone de Tony sonna, ce qui le sauva d'élaborer sa réponse. Il le consulta en veillant à ne pas dévoiler le nom de son correspondant.

.

« Désolé mais je dois y aller, quelqu'un m'attend. Bon appétit » lança-t-il avant de le planter là et de se diriger vers la salle de restauration.

.

A aucun moment, il ne se retourna pour voir si Gibbs le suivait des yeux ou non. Pourtant, il sentait son regard peser sur son dos. Il aperçut Steve à l'entrée de la salle et comprit qu'il avait vu l'ancien Marine l'accoster et le retenir. Pour éviter d'éveiller la suspicion de Gibbs, il passa devant Steve sans s'arrêter et alla consulter le panneau des menus installé plus loin. Son compagnon attendit un peu avant finalement de venir le rejoindre.

.

« Gibbs vient de partir, il n'a pas cessé de te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses de sa vue » l'informa Steve.

« Je sais, j'ai senti son regard » déclara l'italien.

« Hum, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je t'appelle lorsque je l'ai vu se raidir. J'espère que je n'ai pas… »

« Au contraire, tu m'as permis de mettre un terme à une discussion qui risquait de s'envenimer » affirma Tony.

« Que te voulait-il… si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » voulut savoir l'hawaïen.

.

Tony lui relata la conversation tandis qu'ils attendaient d'être conduits à une table. La commande passée, ils discutèrent d'autre chose et Tony interrogea Steve sur son équipe. Ce dernier se fit un plaisir de décrire ses collaborateurs et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit l'envie dans les yeux de Tony lorsqu'il parla de leurs relations. Il posa une main sur celle de l'italien qu'il serra doucement et fut récompensé par un sourire.

.

Le menu était délicieux et les deux hommes l'apprécièrent, l'ambiance était agréable et le serveur compétent. Ils prirent une glace différente en dessert et chacun picora dans celle de l'autre. Steve commanda ensuite un thé tandis que Tony déclina l'offre.

.

Il fut ensuite temps de regagner la salle de conférence.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ils quittaient le restaurant lorsque Steve tira Tony dans un renforcement et lui fit un rempart de son corps. Comprenant son geste, l'italien plia les genoux pour disparaitre derrière le corps de Steve légèrement plus petit que lui. Penchant juste la tête pour voir sans être vu, il repéra David qui sortait à son tour de son déjeuner accompagnée d'une autre femme.

.

Ni Gibbs, ni McGee n'étaient avec elle. Donc, ce n'était pas avec eux que l'ancien Marine déjeunait et il se demandait pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas précisé. Il regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner et avant de se redresser, se pencha un peu plus pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de Steve qui grogna.

.

« Si tu veux assister à la fin de la conférence, tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite » le prévint-il.

« Oh, tu n'es pas amusant, tu sais » grommela Tony en se déplaçant.

« Je sais mais il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que je te prenne ici et à l'instant devant tout le monde » l'avertit l'hawaïen. « Et je n'aime définitivement pas me donner en spectacle. Je préfère te garder pour moi seul » ajouta-t-il d'une voix lente.

« Ok, McSeal, il est temps de gagner la salle » lui répondit Tony en riant.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ils reprirent leurs places du matin et en quelques minutes, la salle fit silence. Les deux nouveaux orateurs présentèrent les produits mis au point par leurs sociétés chacun à tour de rôle en expliquant les utilisations possibles. Tony fut vivement intéressé par une montre qui intégrait dans son mécanisme un emplacement pour une carte informatique. Elle était également dotée d'un émetteur pour géolocalisation, bien utile dans le cas où le portable était hors service.

.

Il décida de poser quelques questions et celles-ci furent si pertinentes que l'orateur demanda à discuter avec lui après la représentation. Durant la demi-heure suivante, Tony émit donc des suggestions que Graham nota diligemment.

.

« Graham Campbell, Electronic System Co » se présenta-t-il à nouveau lorsque les deux hommes le rejoignirent à la fin de l'atelier.

« Je sais » précisa Tony. « Je n'ai pas oublié. Tony DiNozzo » ajouta-t-il sans préciser l'agence.

« Suis-je bête ! Je me suis présenté tout à l'heure. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accorder quelques minutes de votre temps. Vous avez émis quelques idées intéressantes et je voulais que vous les développiez. »

« Je me disais qu'un modèle étanche serait bien pratique, surtout si un agent se retrouve à flotter dans l'eau un certain temps. Les informations recueillies et stockées dans la carte seraient préservées. »

« Un aspect que l'on n'avait pas envisagé mais qui pourrait être développé. »

« De même, le GPS pour la localisation pourrait être plus puissant et le signal pouvoir traverser certains obstacles comme les murs de béton ou le plomb. »

« Oui, c'est un problème qu'il nous faut encore résoudre. »

« Si vous utilisiez les satellites pour repérer le signal au lieu des ondes radio… »

« Faut que je pose la question pour connaitre la faisabilité. »

« Et voir s'il est possible de doubler, voire plus, la capacité de la carte. Dans la mesure où c'est une mini-carte SD, elle peut ne pas dépasser un certain nombre de kilo-octets. Mais si vous aviez une montre d'une taille un peu plus grande… »

« La place pour la carte le serait d'autant. C'est à étudier. »

« Ce qui est dommage, c'est que le modèle ne peut convenir qu'à un homme. Avez-vous songé à un modèle pour femme ? »

« C'est en projet si notre modèle se révèle efficace. »

.

Steve écoutait les deux hommes discuter et il mesura combien l'italien était intelligent. Il avait eu juste trois heures pour se forger une idée et il avait réussi, dans ce court laps de temps, à faire ressortir quelques points à considérer et des suggestions intéressantes. C'était d'autant plus remarquable qu'il n'était pas un féru d'informatique et que la technique était pointue.

.

Steve espérait vraiment que son équipe ouvrirait un jour les yeux sur la valeur de Tony. Il ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps et déjà, à travers leurs conversations, il pouvait déceler un esprit brillant qui parvenait à des déductions improbables à partir d'un détail insignifiant si le récit de certaines enquêtes les relatait correctement, sans fioriture et sans oubli.

.

« Que pensez-vous du modèle de présentation ? » demanda soudain le technicien.

« Il peut déjà être efficace s'il est utilisé correctement. Il faudrait le faire tester par un agent fédéral en temps réel. Vous devriez contacter les responsables de certaines d'entre elles ici présentes » recommanda Tony.

« Seriez-vous intéressé pour être l'un de nos testeurs, Agent DiNozzo ? » demanda Campbell.

.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux brillants d'intérêt et de… fierté avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

.

« Sans doute quelqu'un de plus compétent pourrait le faire pour vous » déclara-t-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Je pense que vous êtes un très bon candidat » le contredit Graham.

.

Le technicien se pencha, prit une boite dans sa mallette et la tendit à Tony accompagnée d'une carte professionnelle.

.

« Tenez, je vous confie l'un de nos modèles avec son mode d'emploi. Et voici une carte si vous avez besoin d'un conseil, d'un dépannage et pour nous faire un compte-rendu de son utilisation » précisa-t-il. « Je vous en prie, vous avez été jusqu'ici le seul participant à nos ateliers à avoir montré un vif intérêt pour notre invention et à n'avoir pas descendu en flèche notre présentation. »

.

Tony hésita avant d'accepter l'objet que Campbell lui avait fourré dans la main.

.

« Ok, je veux bien accepter de la tester » agréa finalement l'italien. « Il vous suffira de me dire comment vous la retourner une fois le test terminé. »

« Pas nécessaire, vous pouvez la garder, ce sera en quelque sorte votre rétribution pour votre participation à ce test » indiqua le technicien.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne causera aucune problème ? » s'enquit Tony.

« C'est une procédure normale dans beaucoup de réunions de ce type, nous avons le droit de distribuer quelques modèles et de recevoir en retour un rapport sur son utilisation, je vous assure. Sur ce, je vais y aller, je dois discuter des différentes suggestions que vous avez faites au plus vite avec notre laboratoire de recherches. Encore merci pour votre coopération, Agent DiNozzo. »

« De rien, c'est moi qui vous remercie pour la confiance que vous m'accordez. Bonne fin de conférence, M. Campbell. »

.

Et sur ce, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Steve se rapprocha de Tony qui avait ouvert la fameuse boite et contemplait son contenu. La montre avait un design qui siérait parfaitement à sa garde-robe et ses costumes de grand couturier.

.

« Elle est magnifique » affirma Steve. « Elle pourra t'être utile en mission. »

« Oui et elle sera parfaite pour compléter ma garde-robe » précisa Tony.

« Pas vraiment le style que tu portes avec un jean » remarqua l'hawaïen.

« Pas trop c'est vrai mais tu sais, ce modèle de montre peut se porter avec n'importe quelle tenue. En fait, elle ne dépaillera pas avec mes costumes de grand couturier. »

« Parce que tu portes des costumes tous les jours pour le travail ? »

« Assez souvent, oui et je ne compte plus le nombre de chemises, de costumes ou de chaussures que j'ai gâché à cause de lui. »

« Tu devrais les faire passer en frais professionnels pour tes impôts dans ce cas, ça en réduira significativement le montant. »

« Mon comptable le notifie et les comptabilise déjà comme ça. »

« Tu as vraiment un comptable pour faire ta déclaration d'impôts ? » s'étonna Steve. « Tu dois avoir de quoi l'occuper ! »

« Il mérite son salaire, c'est certain » fut tout ce que Tony répondit mais sans détailler.

.

Steve comprit que le sujet ne devait pas être débattu plus avant lorsque son homme se dirigea vers la sortie. Il le suivit et allait en franchir également la porte lorsque Tony fit brusquement demi-tour, s'éloigna vers l'estrade sur lequel il grimpa avant de disparaitre derrière la porte. L'hawaïen, un instant éberlué, jeta un œil dans le hall et comprit en voyant David et McGee qui discutaient non loin de là tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour d'eux.

.

Il soupira avant de s'empresser de rejoindre l'italien qui devait l'attendre. Il constata, en poussant la porte, qu'il avait deviné juste. Tony était appuyé contre le mur un peu plus loin et l'attendait visiblement. Il sourit en voyant l'hawaïen venir à sa rencontre et haussa les épaules lorsque Steve leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

.

« Ça devient lassant, le jeu du chat et de la souris » nota Steve.

« Celui de cache-cache serait plus approprié » grimaça Tony.

.

Toute remarque au sujet de cette famille de rongeurs le rendait toujours mal à l'aise et le faisait frissonner. Savoir qu'ils étaient porteurs de la peste et pouvaient la propager par simple morsure le faisait les fuir sans demander son reste.

.

« C'est toi qui joue, c'est toi qui choisit le nom » accorda l'ex Seal. « Allez, viens, sortons d'ici et allons trouver de quoi nous divertir » proposa-t-il ensuite.

« Je voudrais passer déposer mon cadeau dans mon sac » indiqua l'italien tout en agrippant la main de son compagnon qu'il pressa doucement.

« Aucun souci, nous prenons le chemin de la dernière fois en espérant éviter tes deux idiots de collègues » suggéra le chef du 5-0 en rendant le geste. « Ils vont attendre un moment si Gibbs ne vient pas les retrouver. »

« Pas mon problème » jeta Tony en tirant Steve derrière lui. « Nous avons des choses plus intéressantes à faire que spéculer sur leur prochain acte. »

« Entièrement d'accord » approuva son homme.

.

L'un trainant l'autre, les deux hommes parcoururent le long couloir qui les amena près des ascenseurs. Prudemment, ils passèrent la tête pour observer les lieux et s'assurer que la voie était libre avant d'appeler une cabine. Ils montèrent au 6ème étage, gagnèrent la chambre où Tony déposa la montre dans le fond de son sac.

.

« Je vais devoir aller chercher le reste de mes bagages dans ma chambre » indiqua-t-il ensuite.

.

A cette annonce, Steve sourit, heureux de constater que l'italien avait l'intention de passer la semaine avec lui.

.

« Ce soir, en revenant de diner, on passera les chercher » déclara-il. « On aura moins de chances de tomber sur tes collègues. »

« Espérons-le » maugréa Tony. « Je ne voudrais pas que Gibbs me surprenne à déménager, encore que je me moque de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. »

« Bien dit. Maintenant, si nous songions à aller nous divertir. »

« Que proposes-tu ? »

« J'ai vu que l'hôtel a une publicité pour un bowling proche. Tu te sens le courage de soulever une boule de bowling ? » se moqua Steve.

« Ok, un bowling, ça va être amusant » approuva l'italien. « Prépare-toi à être battu à plates coutures, McSeal. »

« Qui te dis que je serai le perdant ? »

« Si tu envisages de goûter à une séance de sexe avec un DiNozzo à ton service, tu le seras. Parce que dans le cas contraire, tu seras le dominé ce soir » susurra son compagnon d'une voix séductrice.

« Oh ! » émit simplement l'hawaïen. « Je sens que je ne suis pas en veine aujourd'hui » ajouta-t-il alors en riant.

.

Ils redescendirent jusqu'au parking souterrain afin de ne pas croiser d'indésirables et de là, reprirent l'ascenseur vers leur destination, le cœur en fête pour Steve qui se réjouissait de pouvoir serrer son amant dans ses bras encore quelques jours.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La soirée détendit définitivement les deux hommes. Leur passage au bowling avait marqué les spectateurs qui avaient assisté à un déluge de strikes, presque tous effectués par Tony qui avait battu Steve à plates coutures. Les rires des deux hommes qui s'amusaient comme deux fous avaient attiré la foule de curieux qui ne jouaient pas et les applaudissements qui saluèrent la performance de l'italien furent accueillis avec un sourire et un geste amical de sa part.

.

Le patron leur offrit même leurs boissons tant il fut impressionné par les résultats de Tony. Il voulut ajouter son nom au tableau des victoires mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait lui accorder cette faveur puisqu'il ne pouvait dévoiler ainsi son identité, Tony lui donna un faux nom sans remords.

.

Leur dîner se déroula heureusement plus calmement et ils apprécièrent encore une fois d'être sortis pour éviter d'être coincés par Gibbs ou un autre collègue. Dans la mesure où l'hôtel ne dispensait des repas que pour le midi pour les participants à la conférence, les frais annexes étaient pris en charge par Interpol via le NCIS qui se faisait rembourser les frais de ses agents. Le barème était relativement correct et les deux hommes ne se privèrent donc pas de goûter chaque soir à une cuisine différente.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Vous avez lu, vous avez apprécié ou non, laissez-moi connaitre votre avis. Il serait dommage d'avoir eu autant de coms pour le chapitre précédent et ne pas en avoir sur les suivants. Ça n'aurait aucun sens pour moi._

 _._

 _Alors, prenez le temps de taper quelques mots sur le petit carré mis à votre disposition. Je vous en serais reconnaissante._

 _._

 _A bientôt pour la suite de la conférence… et oui, il reste encore tant à dire sur le sujet._

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Tourisme paresseux

.

.

.

 _On approche du fameux exposé, encore un peu de patience, ce sera le prochain chapitre. Si vous souhaitez savoir comment Tony va s'en sortir, continuez de lire et commentez vos impressions. Suivant vos réactions, je publierai peut être plus tôt._

 _._

 _Pour ce chapitre, une petite pause pour repartir en pleine forme. Nos deux hommes vont en avoir besoin._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Tourisme paresseux**

.

Leur retour à l'hôtel fut sans événement marquant. Ils gagnèrent le hall pratiquement vide vu l'heure tardive, il était presque minuit. Ils montèrent au 4ème étage pour récupérer le reste des affaires de Tony. L'italien laissa l'hawaïen entrer en premier et il allait lui-même franchir le seuil lorsque, manque de chance, Gibbs sortit de sa chambre.

.

L'ancien Marine stoppa en voyant Tony et croisa son regard mais il n'engagea pas la conversation, comme c'était souvent le cas avec lui. Il avait toujours préféré laissé les autres faire l'effort de lancer la conversation à sa place, histoire de voir où ça le mènerait.

.

Tony connaissait ce penchant mais pour une fois, il décida de prendre les devants afin de prévenir Steve pour qu'il se tienne 'à carreau'.

.

« Sommeil perturbé, Gibbs ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

« Oui » lança brièvement son supérieur. « Café » poursuivit-il comme explication.

« Le bar sert une eau de vaisselle passable mais je doute que tu t'en contentes » l'avertit son second. « Il y a un petit café à quelques rues de l'hôtel, en sortant sur ta gauche. Il y a une enseigne avec une tasse, tu ne peux pas le louper. Ton poison favori y est servi comme tu l'aimes. »

« Hum » fit simplement Gibbs. « Bon à savoir. »

« Nuit, Gibbs » conclut Tony.

« Bonne nuit, DiNozzo » dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

.

Tony soupira avant de rentrer dans la chambre où Steve avait pris place sur le lit et l'attendait patiemment.

.

« Pas de chance » nota-t-il comiquement.

« Il est descendu se chercher un café et comme la cafétéria est fermée… »

« Il va sortir, ce qui signifie que nous pouvons monter tranquillement » compléta Steve.

« Ou rester ici cette nuit, histoire d'utiliser la chambre malgré tout. Demain, je fais relâche et jeudi, je participe à l'atelier sur les armes » précisa Tony.

« Ok. Que vas-tu faire de cette journée de repos ? »

« Faire du tourisme. »

« Quelque chose en particulier. »

« Certainement une ballade dans les environs. Trop peu de temps pour une virée dans les Keys malheureusement. »

« Est-ce qu'un compagnon de voyage serait de trop, par hasard ? » demanda Steve.

.

Tony le scruta un moment avant de venir le rejoindre sur le lit.

.

« Je crois que j'apprécierai d'avoir de la compagnie, surtout si elle est aussi agréable que la tienne » avoua Tony en souriant avant de l'embrasser, empêchant Steve de répondre tout de suite.

« Ma présence t'est définitivement acquise si tu continues à me démontrer ainsi ton appréciation » marmonna l'ex Seal avant de reprendre les lèvres si tentantes.

.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, les deux hommes furent bientôt pressés l'un contre l'autre tentant de déshabiller son compagnon. Les rires légers qui fusaient de temps en temps étaient signe que le jeu les amusait tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus, après plusieurs essais infructueux et quelques jurons suivis de nouveaux rires, ce furent des soupirs qui trouèrent le silence relatif de la chambre.

.

Bientôt, les caresses plus précises entraînèrent les gémissements de plaisir et Tony, le vainqueur de leur joute au bowling, eut le privilège de faire l'amour à Steve qui lui laissa volontiers les rênes de leur séance. Et il apprécia totalement le savoir-faire de l'italien qui lui démontra combien il était attentif au plaisir qu'il dispensait à son compagnon.

.

Malgré l'heure tardive, les deux hommes prirent leur temps pour faire l'amour et savourer l'extase de leur orgasme mais également la lente retombée de leur passion. Tony se leva pour se débarrasser du préservatif avant de revenir s'allonger près de Steve qu'il enveloppa dans ses bras.

.

L'ex Seal sourit en laissant son compagnon le serrer contre lui, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule en soupirant de bien-être. Il pourrait facilement s'habituer à ce genre de plaisir, dormir dans l'étreinte de celui qu'il aimait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent sans se douter que Gibbs, de retour de sa virée nocturne rapide, avait entendu les gémissements de plaisir poussés par les amoureux en passant devant la porte de la chambre.

.

Surpris, il avait stoppé et s'assurant rapidement d'être seul, il s'était approché et avait collé son oreille sur le battant, il avait distingué juste ce qu'il fallait pour comprendre que l'italien n'était pas seul dans sa chambre et qu'il ne dormait pas encore.

.

Gibbs regagna rapidement sa propre chambre et se retint de claquer la porte. Il était frustré de constater qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter le fait que son second soit en galante compagnie, il ne pouvait mettre un doigt sur la raison de sa déception mais elle était bien là et le narguait.

.

Comment savoir si les images qui défilaient parfois dans son esprit étaient juste des désirs réprimés ou des souvenirs ? Il était hors de question qu'il pose la question au principal intéressé, surtout après avoir constaté qu'il ne connaissait pas l'abstinence sexuelle que lui-même traversait.

.

Et les relations tendues entre les membres de son équipe étendue à Abby, Ducky et même Palmer, signifiait qu'il ne pouvait se renseigner auprès d'eux. Il doutait également que l'un d'eux soit au courant des relations particulières qui auraient pu exister entre Tony et lui.

.

Il n'était pas du genre à se confier sur sa vie et encore moins celle sexuelle à quiconque, il préservait sa vie aussi privée que possible. C'était le plus sûr moyen de ne pas encourager quelqu'un à fouiner dans son passé pour y déterrer des secrets qu'il préférait laisser enfouis.

.

Il comprenait parfaitement que l'italien puisse avoir des besoins et qu'il les satisfasse mais en avoir été presque témoin était douloureux. Il avait toujours pensé qu'entre Tony et lui, il y avait plus qu'une simple relation employeur/employé. Une réelle amitié s'était développée entre eux à un moment donné, de ça, il était certain.

.

Quelque chose de plus s'était-il produit entre eux ? Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'idée que leur lien était plus étroit qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Pourtant, rien dans le comportement de Tony ne lui permettait de se faire une idée précise de leur relation. Tony ne venait plus lui rendre visite à l'improviste, s'installant sur l'avant dernière marche de l'escalier de son sous-sol.

.

Il se figea soudain. Il était certain que l'image qu'il venait d'avoir n'était pas un mirage. Son second avait bien souvent campé sur la marche, bière en main, bavardant de tout et de rien tandis que Gibbs ponçait son bateau. Il écoutait l'italien déblatérer en approuvant d'un grognement ici et là signifiant qu'il écoutait.

.

Il se déshabilla machinalement, se demandant si un jour, il parviendrait à reconstituer et combler les trous de sa mémoire. Perdre 15 années avait été difficilement conciliable pour lui mais devoir batailler constamment pour se rappeler de certains faits qui tendaient à lui échapper quoi qu'il tente pour se souvenir le faisait rager.

.

Et sa fierté lui interdisait de quémander l'aide indispensable qui lui permettrait peut-être de minimiser la perte. Mais se voir confronter à d'autres souvenirs pour constater qu'il avait perdu plus qu'il ne pensait était une épreuve qu'il ne voulait pas subir, du moins dans l'immédiat.

.

Il s'allongea sous les couvertures et excité par ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, il laissa son corps prendre le dessus sur son esprit et satisfit son besoin primaire de jouir, solitaire et malheureux. Il ne réalisa pas que des larmes de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'acheminait vers un orgasme certes satisfaisant pour son corps mais frustrant pour son cœur.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain, Gibbs et ses agents juniors se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner et l'ex Marine constata aussitôt l'absence de son second mais ne fit aucun commentaire. David cependant ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer.

.

« DiNozzo n'est pas là, il va encore essayer de nous faire croire qu'il était en galante compagnie » se moqua-t-elle.

« Fait avéré » ne put s'empêcher de dire Gibbs pour la faire taire.

« Oh, vous l'avez surpris ? » se réjouit McGee, certain que l'italien avait dû se faire remonter les bretelles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, McGee ? Que je suis du genre voyeur ? » gronda son patron.

.

La colère visible de son supérieur calma aussitôt l'informaticien. Il reprit son repas sans plus tenter de s'insinuer dans la conversation. Ziva scruta l'ex Marine et conclut qu'il avait effectivement dû voir l'italien avec sa conquête et qu'il n'était pas très heureux de voir son second s'afficher avec elle au cours d'un séminaire professionnel.

.

Gibbs devint taciturne durant le reste du repas avant de planter ses subordonnés et de sortir de la salle. Il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées sortir de l'hôtel et il lutta contre la marée humaine qui déambulait dans le hall pour gagner la sortie mais le temps qu'il parvienne à l'entrée, l'italien avait disparu. Il jura et fit demi-tour pour réintégrer l'hôtel, encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

Il aurait bien voulu surprendre celle qui avait retenu l'attention de son agent. Il lâcha un juron étouffé en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Pour quelle raison voulait-il apercevoir celle qui avait capté l'intérêt de l'italien ? Pour être en mesure de se rassurer qu'elle ne serait qu'une aventure passagère et non une permanente ? Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Lui ou son esprit torturé ? Et pour quelle raison se torturait-il ainsi ?

.

Il croisa ses deux autres subordonnés qui discutaient tout en se rendant à leur atelier. Il gagna celui qu'il suivait ce jour-là et se promit de parler à Tony le soir même. Il devait cesser de profiter de toutes les opportunités qu'il croisait pour s'envoyer en l'air. Si lui-même était capable de s'abstenir, DiNozzo devait pouvoir le faire également.

.

Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que David et McGee passaient leur nuit seuls. Il les avait vus regagner leur chambre seuls depuis leur arrivée. Il avait l'intuition que DiNozzo n'avait pas passé toutes ses nuits dans sa propre chambre et certainement pas en solitaire. Il aurait dû sans doute mettre les choses au clair avec ses agents avant leur arrivée.

.

Gibbs serra les dents avant de se morigéner, il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie 'privée' de ses agents et leur enjoindre de laisser leur libido au placard durant la conférence. Ce serait assurément agiter un chiffon rouge devant un taureau, du moins pour ce qui concernait DiNozzo. Il aurait tôt fait de lui faire comprendre qu'il dépassait les bornes.

.

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de l'italien l'invectiver pour seulement oser leur interdire de fraterniser avec quiconque. Lui plus que les autres savaient comment nouer des relations faciles et presque immédiates et d'en tirer le meilleur parti que ce soit à titre personnel ou professionnel.

.

L'histoire du sénateur qu'il avait dévoilé à ses deux subordonnés lors de leur arrivée n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Tony pouvait, d'un simple sourire ou d'un regard boudeur, moqueur ou timide, se faire un ami pour la vie sans la moindre difficulté. Il avait cette faculté incroyable d'attirer les gens vers lui sans même chercher à le faire. Il n'abusait pas de ce 'pouvoir' inconsidérément et c'était ce qui faisait qu'il fonctionnait.

.

Et Gibbs ne pouvait qu'imaginer le réseau de connaissances que DiNozzo comptait parmi toutes les forces de police ou autres à travers le pays. Il devait avoir un carnet d'adresses aussi épais qu'un bottin téléphonique et il parierait également qu'il était toujours en contact avec ses camarades d'université.

.

Et malgré ses assertions, Ziva David devait avoir une liste de contacts très limitée fournie par son agence tandis que celle de l'italien avait grossi au fil des années. Tandis que celle de l'israélienne devait ne compter que des agents du Mossad, le répertoire de DiNozzo était certainement aussi truffé de noms de ses anciennes conquêtes, il était connu pour garder de bonnes relations avec elles.

.

Gibbs doutait que David puisse rivaliser à ce sujet avec l'italien. Elle ne sympathisait pas facilement et son métier la rendait méfiante de prime abord. Au contraire, DiNozzo savait aller vers les autres et sa bonhommie le rendait immédiatement convivial, un sacré atout qu'il entretenait soigneusement.

.

L'ancien Marine l'avait vu suffisamment à l'œuvre pour en témoigner. Comme chez la plupart de ses compatriotes, l'italien avait un sens inné de la famille et des amis, ce qui le prédisposait à nouer des relations amicales avec facilité. Rien d'étonnant donc qu'il ait trouvé une compagne pour partager ses nuits alors que le reste de l'équipe se contentait d'occuper leur lit en solitaire.

.

Il émit un petit rire de dérision en songeant à ses pensées tout en pénétrant dans la salle où il prit place sur un siège et se concentra sur le présentateur de la conférence.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony et Steve se réveillèrent peu après 7 heures et prirent le temps de s'offrir une petite gâterie avant de songer à se doucher. Comme les deux précédents matins, ils terminèrent leur toilette par un rasage en commun avant de songer à s'habiller. En prévision de leur promenade, Tony revêtit un pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt qui attendaient sur le lit.

.

Steve le vit ensuite ajuster son holster de cheville et y glisser une arme après avoir vérifié le chargeur de balles. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien.

.

« Je préfère être paré en cas de pépins plutôt que d'être navré de ne pas y avoir pensé » expliqua Tony.

« Tu parles d'expérience, j'imagine ? »

« En effet » répondit laconiquement l'italien avant de rabattre son pantalon.

« Ok, j'avoue que je préfèrerai également avoir mon arme. Je vais monter dans ma chambre pour changer de tenue et prendre mon revolver. Je te rejoins ensuite ici. »

« Je t'attends. On déjeune ici ou à la salle à manger ? »

« Pourquoi pas à l'extérieur ? Nous trouverons certainement un endroit où on pourra prendre un petit déjeuner sans problème, il suffira de demander à la réception » proposa le Seal.

« Oui, bonne idée » approuva Tony.

.

Tandis que Steve sortait après s'être assuré de le faire en toute sécurité, Tony prépara une sacoche avec quelques objets : téléphone, portefeuille, lunettes de soleil, caméscope avec chargeur. Finalement, il glissa son badge pour expliquer l'arme en cas de besoin.

.

Il attrapa ensuite un blouson léger et sa casquette qu'il déposa sur le lit. Il saisit un prospectus qui trainait sur la table de chevet pour avoir une idée d'excursion mais le choix était varié et il hésitait. Il le reposa et attendit patiemment le retour de l'hawaïen.

.

Tony se posta devant la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre dans la beauté du paysage. Il se remémora les quelques derniers jours depuis leur départ de DC. Au grand jamais, il n'aurait songé que ce voyage qu'il pressentait au début comme une perte de temps lui permettrait de rencontrer un partenaire comme McGarrett.

.

Il assumait que de telles réunions faciliteraient les rencontres mais nouer une relation homosexuelle était extrêmement risquée. Pourtant, il avait observé que certains couples semblaient plus proches qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Sans doute les avait-il remarqués parce qu'il était sensible au sujet de par sa situation personnelle avec l'ex Seal !

.

Malgré le risque encouru, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir cédé à l'impulsion du moment et laissé l'hawaïen le séduire. Et même si le délai était court, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait l'homme et les heures qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il était également totalement étonné d'avoir pu se confier aussi facilement avec un total inconnu dès les premiers instants passés avec Steve.

.

Sans doute parce qu'il avait montré de l'intérêt pour lui, quelque chose que son équipe ne lui accordait plus. Il avait laissé son instinct le guider et s'était laissé convaincre sans trop se rebeller, une chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent surtout avec un étranger qu'il venait juste de rencontrer.

.

Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte à Steve qui entra rapidement avant de refermer le battant. Il détailla la tenue de l'hawaïen qui avait choisi de l'imiter. La seule différence était les chaussures. Tandis que Tony portait des mocassins, Steve avait conservé ses boots.

.

« Prêt ? » s'enquit Steve.

« Oui, on peut y aller en espérant ne pas tomber nez à nez avec un indésirable » indiqua Tony.

« Il est encore tôt ; peut-être ne sont-ils pas encore debout. »

« Gibbs et David doivent être levés depuis l'aurore, McGee doit encore dormir » l'informa l'italien.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, soyons prudents » suggéra Steve en ouvrant la porte avec précaution avant de passer la tête. « La voie est libre. »

.

Ils sortirent rapidement, fermèrent la porte et gagnèrent rapidement l'ascenseur sans rencontrer quiconque. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine et éclatèrent de rire lorsque les portes se fermèrent et qu'ils commencèrent la descente. Au rez de chaussée, ils s'assurèrent de n'avoir pas d'indésirable en vue avant de sortir.

.

Les deux hommes n'avaient aucun but précis pour leur journée de détente. Ils décidèrent de se renseigner à l'accueil de l'hôtel sur les possibilités et l'italien fut tenté par la promenade dans les Everglades sur un hydroglisseur ou encore le parcours prévu par une excursion organisée pour visiter Miami Beach, Coconut Grove, Coral Gables, Little Havana.

.

Finalement, après hésitation, il choisit de consacrer la matinée à visiter le Seaquarium pour voir les dauphins, puis de faire une balade à vélo dans la ville et de revenir prendre le déjeuner à Little Havana. Il suggéra ensuite le tour des Everglades l'après-midi avant de rentrer pour une sieste puis de diner tranquillement en ville.

.

Il reçut l'approbation de Steve qui avait l'intention d'accepter ce que son compagnon proposait. Il voulait que cette journée soit exceptionnelle et accorder à Tony ce qu'il souhaitait était une façon de parvenir à ce résultat. L'italien était raisonnablement excité mais pas au point d'en être énervant. Il était plutôt comme un enfant à qui on aurait donné la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait.

.

Ils trouvèrent un café français pour le petit déjeuner et Steve apprécia particulièrement le café fort et noir qu'il commanda. Tony demanda de la crème et du sucre qu'il y ajouta. Les croissants frais et l'assortiment de confitures, le pain chaud tout juste sorti du four, le jus d'orange furent au menu. Ils suivirent les informations sur l'écran de télévision installé dans la salle tout en dégustant leur commande.

.

Au moment de quitter l'établissement, Steve acheta une tasse de thé dans le plus grand gobelet dont ils disposaient. Tony secoua la tête en se demandant qu'elle était cette manie des militaires et de leur boisson ! Gibbs, ex Marine et sa sacro-sainte tasse de café plusieurs fois par jour et maintenant ; Steve, ex Seal et son thé… Fallait-il y voir un message ?

.

Tony préféra garder cette réflexion pour lui, il ne voulait pas discuter d'un sujet qui pourrait fâcher parce que Gibbs serait mentionné dans la conversation. Il voulait une journée libre de tout ce qui touchait au NCIS et il entendait bien ne pas faire allusion à son équipe. Il rattrapa son compagnon et tous deux se rendirent à l'arrêt du bus qui leur permettrait de rejoindre le Seaquarium.

.

La foule était dense mais pas trop, les files d'attente aux caisses étaient raisonnables et un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient installés sur les gradins les plus élevés. S'asseoir plus près s'exposait à ressortir trempés et ce n'était pas le but de leur excursion. Tony apprécia le spectacle grandiose des dauphins, des orques et otaries. Jamais il n'avait pu avoir la joie de voir ces animaux durant son enfance.

.

Il entraina ensuite Steve vers les coulisses du spectacle où il réussit à convaincre un membre du personnel (en le cajolant presque mais avec sincérité sur son envie de les voir depuis son plus jeune âge) de le laisser contempler les mammifères dans leur cadre de vie naturel. Durant une petite demi-heure, il observa les dauphins tout en égrenant les informations qu'il connaissait à leur sujet mais posant aussi des questions pertinentes à la grande joie de leur guide qui y répondit obligeamment.

.

Enfin, repu et ravi de ce petit tour privé, Tony remercia l'homme et agrippant la main de Steve, il parcourut les autres attractions du parc durant l'heure suivante. Tony avait été subjugué par les dauphins mais également par le reste des pensionnaires du Seaquarium. Un rien pouvait lui faire plaisir… comme un enfant qui avait grandi sans jamais avoir été choyé.

.

Steve était de plus en plus fasciné par l'agent fédéral, par ses contradictions surprenantes. Il pouvait s'enthousiasmer pour des choses qui émerveillaient les enfants tandis que les adultes les trouveraient banales. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'histoire de l'homme que Tony était mais il soupçonnait que l'enfant qu'il avait été n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse.

.

Il était impatient de pouvoir découvrir toutes les facettes de la personnalité de l'italien. Sous des dehors simples, il était en fait un homme complexe qui se cachait sous des masques divers et évitait les relations trop étroites afin de ne pas être confronté à l'abandon. C'était un phénomène qu'il avait déjà observé et qu'il pouvait facilement identifié. Tony avait souffert et se préservait à sa manière, en jouant un personnage qu'il n'était pas.

.

Pour le moment, il prenait l'instant présent et le savourait en espérant que ce n'était que le début de leur relation. Il souhaitait ardemment que leur amitié se transformerait en un sentiment plus puissant, pour sa part, c'était déjà fait mais Tony avait encore du chemin à faire pour parvenir au même résultat. Steve avait bon espoir car la situation professionnelle qu'il lui avait décrite ne pourrait le satisfaire encore longtemps.

.

Viendrait un moment où il ne pourrait plus supporter l'ambiance désastreuse au travail, l'attitude irrespectueuse de ses collègues, le manque de réaction de son chef d'équipe, la pression exercée par la directrice. Il arriverait bien un jour où il atteindrait son point de rupture et ce jour-là, il espérait bien qu'il pourrait persuader Tony de le rejoindre et de se joindre à sa propre équipe.

.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni une utopie. Par le passé, Tony avait changé de poste tous les deux ans avant de se sédentariser au NCIS. Mais la situation actuelle ne saurait le satisfaire encore bien longtemps, il avait besoin de pouvoir faire confiance et la sienne venait d'être bien malmenée. C'était un point en la faveur d'un changement qui ne saurait tarder.

.

Tony le rejoignit enfin, lui tendit le gobelet de thé qu'il lui avait acheté, jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour avant de se pencher et de lui déposer un baiser léger mais réel sur… les lèvres. Il se redressa rapidement et il sourit puis porta son propre gobelet à sa bouche. Il avala quelques gorgées tandis que son regard ne quittait pas celui de l'ancien Seal.

.

La lueur joyeuse qui y dansait augurait de bien des choses coquines mais il pouvait aussi y lire autre chose dont Tony ne semblait pas encore conscient. L'italien laissait transparaitre un sentiment de plénitude qui se rapprochait farouchement d'un autre plus fort, celui qu'il niait furieusement pouvoir ressentir.

.

Steve n'attira pas l'attention de son compagnon sur ce détail, il devait laisser Tony le découvrir par lui-même, le presser de le lui avouer le faire inévitablement fuir. Il adressa plutôt un sourire séducteur à l'homme qui l'avait envoûté et avait conquis son cœur en une fraction de seconde – et son corps en quelques heures – sans l'avoir voulu.

.

Après s'être désaltérés, ils choisirent de poursuivre leur périple et ils gagnèrent le point de location des vélos. Après avoir régler le montant de la location, les deux hommes enfourchèrent leur bicyclette. Ils décidèrent du parcours à emprunter et tranquillement, ils firent leur chemin tout en admirant l'architecture de la ville avant de reprendre le trajet inverse pour redéposer leur moyen de locomotion.

.

Ensuite, il fut l'heure du déjeuner et tous deux discutèrent de leur choix en matière de menu. Comme précédemment, ils choisirent un restaurant avec des menus divers afin de pouvoir satisfaire leurs envies. Une fois installés à la table, Tony déclara qu'il voulait goûter au steak de crocodile à la créole, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de Steve qui préféra une viande plus banale.

.

Lorsque le plat arriva, Tony huma les effluves des épices avant de couper délicatement un morceau de viande et de la porter à la bouche. Il mastiqua lentement avant d'avaler.

.

« C'est étonnant mais c'est fin » déclara-t-il. « On dirait du poulet. Tu veux goûter ? » proposa-t-il à son ami.

« Je te crois sur parole, Tone mais je me contenterais de ma propre viande » s'excusa presque Steve.

« Pas aventureux ! » plaisanta l'italien. « Je t'assure que c'est bon. C'est étonnant pour un animal aussi puissant et dangereux d'avoir une chair si tendre. »

.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas avant de continuer leur circuit. Ils firent la queue pour obtenir leur billet pour la ballade dans les Everglades. Les deux hommes décidèrent de prendre l'hydroglisseur pour la sensation particulière et la vitesse qu'il procure même si, en raison du caractère touristique et du nombre de passagers, la vitesse est malgré tout limitée.

.

Alligators ou crocodiles, serpents et oiseaux, tout émerveilla Tony qui s'exclama mais avec retenue sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Il filma et surtout se fit filmer lorsque le guide lui déposa un bébé alligator dans les mains et qu'il accepta sans la moindre appréhension. Voir un ancien flic devenu un agent fédéral être aussi enthousiaste était purement un délice. Malgré les horreurs de son travail, il parvenait encore à apprécier des choses aussi simples que celles-là.

.

 _"La curiosité de ce grand enfant est absolument rafraichissante"_ se dit Steve. " _Je voudrais le voir parmi l'équipe, il s'entendrait sans doute sans souci avec Kono et Chin. Pour Danny, je suis sûr que deux flics comme eux devraient également s'entendre comme larrons en foire."_

.

De retour à quai, ils firent une halte pour se désaltérer et Tony en profita pour faire une pause prolongée en commandant également une glace qu'il savoura et partagea avec Steve. Puis, revenus en ville, ils choisirent d'aller voir un film dont ils débattirent le choix durant quelques minutes pour finalement le fixer sur un western, « Le train sifflera trois fois ».

.

Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de l'hôtel et montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Steve. Une fois la porte refermée, Tony ne perdit pas de temps et entraina son compagnon vers le lit, il s'attaqua à le dévêtir avant de faire de même pour lui. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les deux hommes entreprirent de renouveler leur relation en faisant tendrement l'amour avant de faire une petite sieste, enlacés dans les draps froissés.

.

Ce fut une envie pressante qui poussa Tony à se lever pour aller à la salle de bains. Il sortit de la pièce et s'apprêtait à se glisser dans les draps lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière. Il ne réfléchit pas et par réflexe, il se débattit et donna quelques coups. Finalement, ce fut une voix insistante qui le rappela à la réalité.

.

« Tony, arrête, ce n'est que moi, Steve » scandait la voix de l'ex Seal. « Tone, je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

.

Comprenant que Tony devait sans doute revivre une agression, Steve ne voyait aucun autre moyen. Il utilisa une prise apprise chez les Seals pour envoyer l'italien sur le lit avant qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser en maintenant ses jambes emprisonnées avec les siennes tandis que ses mains agrippaient les poignets. Ensuite, il se mit à murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille de Tony qui progressivement se calma avant de cesser de s'agiter.

.

Steve attendit encore un moment avant de libérer son compagnon de sa prise, il se mit à le caresser pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir surpris en voulant simplement jouer. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps sous le sien totalement abandonné et relaxé, il ajusta sa position pour embrasser Tony qui se laissa faire. Progressivement, sa passivité devint de l'action lorsqu'il rendit le baiser.

.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, Tone » s'excusa Steve.

« Aucune raison de t'excuser, Steve » le coupa Tony. « Juste un pur réflexe. Je… »

.

Il ne put continuer et Steve comprit que sa première impression devait être la bonne, il ne chercha pas à savoir. Tony lui expliquerait lorsqu'il serait prêt, ce ne servirait à rien de le pousser. Pourtant, il fut surpris lorsque l'italien se pelotonna contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

.

« Juste un mauvais souvenir qui est remonté à la surface » commença-t-il à expliquer. « Un suspect qui m'est tombé dessus et qui a profité de mon inattention pour me battre comme plâtre avant que mes coéquipiers ne puissent intervenir. Résultat : une semaine d'hôpital avec une nouvelle commotion et quelques autres blessures dont un poignet fracturé. »

« Je ne pensais pas que mon envie de te prendre dans mes bras par surprise causerait tant de réaction » soupira Steve, toujours contrit.

« Eh, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » nota l'italien. « Tu es pardonné mais la prochaine fois, ne te positionne pas derrière moi pour le faire ou tu me préviens. »

« Dûment noté, Tone » lui sourit l'ex Seal.

« Allez, je crois qu'il serait temps que nous allions nous restaurer avant de devenir pathétiques » suggéra Tony.

.

Steve se mit à rire avant de se lever, de passer dans la salle de bains et de revenir se rhabiller. Puis les deux hommes sortirent pour se restaurer dans les environs immédiats de l'hôtel, heureux malgré tout de ne pas tomber sur des importuns. Comme les fois précédentes, ils partagèrent leur menu avant de rentrer tranquillement après une petite promenade. La soirée était belle et calme, tant qu'elle puisse l'être dans une ville aussi touristique.

.

Ils reprirent le chemin l'hôtel peu avant minuit, gagnèrent la chambre de Steve où bientôt tous deux étaient engagés dans des ébats qui les laissèrent épuisés, heureux et si détendus qu'il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 _On entre ensuite dans le vif du sujet avec l'exposé. Soyez au rendez-vous._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Exposé inattendu

.

.

.

 _Nous voici enfin au moment le plus attendu._

 _._

 _Ce chapitre est assez long mais je n'ai pas souhaité le couper étant donné qu'il est non seulement très attendu mais à mon sens, il aurait été inadéquat de le scinder en deux parties._

.

 _Bonne lecture et vos coms sur ce chapitre seront grandement appreciés pour savoir si je ne me suis pas plantée sur le sujet._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Exposé inattendu**

.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit reposante malgré leur activité physique intense, les deux hommes prirent le petit déjeuner dans la chambre. Steve avait noté la nervosité de son compagnon sans en comprendre la raison. Il choisit de le dérider à sa façon.

.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Il reste peu d'ateliers intéressants auxquels participer. »

« A vrai dire, je comptais faire connaissance avec quelques participants avant la conférence de cet après-midi » annonça l'italien. « J'aime entretenir quelques contacts chaque fois que possible, ça peut toujours servir ultérieurement. »

« Prévoyant, on dirait, Monsieur l'Agent Fédéral » plaisanta Steve.

« En fait, plus tu noues de relations dans ce genre de réunions, mieux tu peux te faire aider dans des situations complexes » souligna nonchalamment l'italien.

« Ok, je comprends ton point de vue. Dans ce cas, j'en profiterai pour appeler mon équipe et prendre connaissance des dernières nouvelles » répondit Steve. « Je te rejoindrais après si tu es d'accord. »

« Si tu promets d'être sage » déclara Tony en venant l'embrasser. « Pour te faire patienter jusqu'à ce soir » poursuivit-il en souriant.

« Je sens que la journée risque d'être longue… très, très longue » marmonna l'ex Seal.

.

Tony rit avant d'aller se doucher et s'habiller. Il choisit sa tenue avec soin, un costume simple et chic mais pas de marque. Il réservait le smoking pour ce soir, la soirée de gala exigeait une tenue spéciale. Sa tenue étonna Steve qui souleva les sourcils.

.

« Occasion spéciale ? Tu dois rencontrer quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah, tu verras bien » répondit l'italien d'un ton mystérieux.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? »

« Surprise, surprise » chantonna doucement Tony avant finalement de quitter la pièce en le saluant de la main.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony était sur des charbons ardents et c'était peu de le dire. Il était nerveux, il n'avait jamais pris la parole en public pour un sujet aussi important et il savait que toute son équipe serait là pour l'écouter et surtout se moquer de ses bévues. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, si ni McGee et David n'avaient soulevé le sujet jusqu'à présent, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour supposer qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était l'un des conférenciers.

.

Quant aux deux autres invités surprise, entendez par là Abby et Ducky, ils n'étaient pas ici par hasard. Quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche ou… quelqu'un avait fouiné là où il ne fallait pas. Et dans la mesure où Abby avait émis une fois l'envie d'être présente, il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre qu'elle avait tenté de savoir mais que Gibbs avait dû la calmer rapidement.

.

Il doutait cependant qu'Abby ne sache pas, elle ne serait pas présente aujourd'hui si elle ne connaissait pas le fait. Pour Ducky, aucun doute que le médecin était ici présent afin de le soutenir moralement, Tony lui avait fait part de l'invitation d'Interpol pratiquement depuis le début. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour se décider à lui demander conseil.

.

Quant à Gibbs, Tony était quasiment certain qu'il était à l'origine de l'invitation parce que l'ancien Marine se sentait coupable de son attitude envers lui et de son manque de réaction envers celles de ses subordonnés vis-à-vis de lui, leur supérieur immédiat. Les quelques escarmouches dont il avait été le témoin direct n'avaient pas été sanctionnées comme elles auraient dues l'être. Aucune réprimande n'avait été faite, ni aucune plainte déposée par le chef d'équipe à leur encontre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Lorsque Gibbs et son équipe prirent place dans la salle, ce fut l'ancien Marine qui leur indiqua les sièges à occuper. Abby avait voulu s'installer au premier rang pour être bien visible de Tony, Gibbs lui avait désigné le fauteuil qui était le sien plusieurs rangs plus loin. Gibbs avait spéculé que son second préférerait voir son équipe le plus loin possible de lui et certainement pas sous son nez.

.

Il leur indiqua dans quel ordre il souhaitait que chacun prenne place. Il positionna Ziva la plus loin, suivi par Ducky, McGee, lui-même et enfin Abby. Il souhaitait entendre personnellement la réaction de l'informaticien lorsque Tony ferait sa présentation tandis que Ducky ferait de même pour Ziva. Il savait que la laborantine connaissait plus de choses sur Tony que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe et que rien de ce que l'italien ne dirait ne la surprendrait.

.

« Eh, Boss ? » l'interpella McGee bravement.

« Oui, McGee » fut la brusque et courte réponse de son chef.

« Où est Tony ? Il devrait être avec nous, non ? »

« Il arrivera un peu plus tard » répondit laconiquement l'ancien Marine. « Et ce n'est pas comme s'il vous manquait, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa-t-il à l'intention de son agent.

.

McGee fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas à la réprimande sous entendue. De son côté, l'israélienne était aussi perplexe quant à la présence du légiste et de la laborantine.

.

« Ducky, pour quelles raisons as-tu choisi de venir à cette conférence ? Ce n'est pas la place d'un légiste normalement » demanda curieusement Ziva.

« Ma chère, même si je ne suis pas un agent de terrain, mon diplôme en profilage psychologique serait à lui seul une raison de venir écouter le conférencier » lui expliqua le légiste qui sourit intérieurement. « Il est toujours intéressant de compléter ses connaissances et ce domaine en particulier est intéressant à tous points de vue. »

.

De son côté, Abby ne put s'empêcher de saisir l'occasion pour glisser une remarque à l'ancien Marine en voyant que ses deux compagnons ne s'étonnaient pas plus que ça de l'absence de Tony mis à part la réflexion de McGee.

.

« Ils n'ont aucun soupçon » murmura Abby dans l'oreille de Gibbs.

« Je doute qu'ils s'intéressent suffisamment à notre italien pour s'être posé la question, Abs » lui répliqua de même Gibbs.

.

Puis chacun se tut quelques instants avant que Gibbs ne décide de donner quelques directives.

.

« David, McGee, je veux que vous preniez des notes afin de me faire un compte rendu de cet exposé sitôt rentrés au bureau » ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

« Boss, vous croyez que c'est nécessaire, c'est plutôt le domaine de DiNozzo que le nôtre » bougonna quand même McGee.

« Raison de plus pour en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet, McGee » déclara Gibbs d'un ton ferme. « Vous avez exprimé à plusieurs reprises votre envie de travailler sous couverture, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de vous familiariser avec le sujet et de retenir quelques bons conseils. »

.

La tirade provoqua deux réactions chez le jeune homme, de la colère parce que la remarque de Gibbs contenait comme un reproche et de la honte parce qu'il était incapable d'assumer correctement un rôle sans anicroche. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'était pas un expert en la matière mais n'aimait pas que quiconque le souligne aussi ouvertement. Et pour cette raison, il en venait à détester DiNozzo parce que, pour l'italien, c'était un jeu d'enfant de se glisser dans la peau d'un autre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Et tandis que l'attente dans la salle commençait, dans les coulisses se jouait un autre enjeu. Un bras de fer moral entre l'obligation de respecter un engagement et une furieuse envie de fuir. Pourtant, même si la seconde était dominante, Tony refusait d'y répondre. Et pour s'en convaincre, il monta l'estrade et s'avança calmement derrière le rideau. Il entendait le brouhaha des agents qui prenaient place dans la salle. L'agent Scoffield le rejoignit et lui serra la main.

.

« Heureux de vous voir parmi nous et encore plus que vous ayez choisi de répondre positivement à notre invitation, Agent DiNozzo » l'accueillit-il. « Vous ne pouvez savoir combien vous avez de fans parmi notre agence, nous avons suivi votre carrière depuis l'affaire Macaluso. Splendide travail même si vous aviez quelques avantages pour y parvenir. Et merci pour le coup de main parce que vos informations ont permis de mener à des arrestations en Europe aussi bien que chez vous. Dommage que nous ne puissions en débattre aujourd'hui, je comprends les exigences de la confidentialité mais bon sang, c'était vraiment du grand art et je m'y connais dans ce domaine, croyez-moi. »

.

Tony resta quelques instants parfaitement silencieux, ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

.

« Sympa de voir que le travail bien fait est toujours apprécié » parvint-il à dire.

« Ne soyez pas modeste, vous êtes excellent pour ce genre de missions, vous faites des envieux dans toutes les agences officielles non seulement aux US mais aussi en Europe » lui révéla Scoffield. « Croyez-moi, le jour où vous voudrez quitter le NCIS, vous aurez l'embarras du choix pour trouver une place. Toutes les agences avec alphabet vont se battre pour vous récupérer sans compter tous les départements de police qui lorgnent également. »

« C'est bon de se sentir aussi désiré » railla Tony amicalement. « J'avoue que je suis étonné de me savoir aussi courtisé par tant de monde alors que ma propre équipe me sous-estime autant. »

« Ah, si vous l'êtes, c'est que votre prestation pour leur cacher qui vous êtes vraiment doit être très bonne » le coupa l'agent d'Interpol. « Je vais jeter un œil pour voir si tout le monde est là et je lance votre présentation. Et j'espère vous retrouver ici à mon retour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comptez sur moi, je dois à quelques personnes d'aller jusqu'au bout » indiqua Tony en lui souriant pour le remercier d'alléger un peu sa nervosité.

« A tout de suite, alors » fit Scoffield avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.

.

Son apparition sembla faire diminuer les conversations et lentement le silence s'installa dans la salle. Il attendit quelques secondes pour prendre le pouls de la salle avant de s'emparer du micro et de tapoter dessus pour s'assurer de son fonctionnement. Ce dernier exposé était le plus important et celui qui avait reçu le plus de demandes.

.

Pourtant, le nom de l'intervenant était inconnu mais les rumeurs avaient laissé entendre que le conférencier était renommé pour ses compétences en la matière. Le bouche à oreille avait fait le reste. Scoffield était content que la suggestion de l'agent Gibbs ait permis de remplir la salle pour un sujet qui était pour le moins l'un des moins courus par les agents de terrain de certaines agences.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie de bien vouloir accueillir notre dernier mais néanmoins très attendu conférencier dont le sujet a l'air d'avoir attiré plus de monde que je ne m'y attendais » commença Scoffield en scrutant une nouvelle fois la salle pratiquement pleine. « C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons transporté la conférence ici dans cet amphithéâtre plutôt que dans la salle initialement prévue. Je dirais même que la quasi-totalité des membres des diverses agences participantes à ce congrès est ici présente. J'espère simplement que votre nombre ne fera pas fuir notre conférencier qui n'est pas habitué à recevoir l'attention d'une telle foule, c'est pourquoi je vous recommande de l'accueillir sans démonstration excessive. »

.

Il s'interrompit avant de se lever, le micro à la main et de se diriger vers le rideau.

.

« Permettez-moi simplement de vérifier que notre invité est bien là derrière » dit-il en écartant légèrement le rideau pour s'assurer de la présence de l'Agent DiNozzo.

.

Il vit le jeune italien le saluer d'un geste de la main tandis qu'il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Sa nervosité était parfaitement palpable et l'agent d'Interpol espérait que la foule qui l'attendait ne le rendrait pas muet. Il savait que l'homme était intimidé de devoir parler en public mais s'il avait la moindre idée de devoir le faire devant une telle assemblée, il était certain qu'il aurait sans doute choisi de s'esquiver sans tambour ni trompette.

.

Scoffield revint prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils présents sur l'estrade de part et d'autre de la petite table qui supportait des verres et des boissons. Il ignorait si l'agent DiNozzo se servirait d'un aide-mémoire pour faire son exposé ou s'il allait travailler de mémoire et il avait agi en conséquence en prévoyant un support pour son dossier.

.

« Bien, j'imagine que le suspense devient insupportable et notre invité doit se mordre les doigts » continua alors Scoffield. « Je vais donc vous donner quelques informations à son sujet avant de le prier de nous rejoindre. Notre conférencier est un agent de terrain actif, il appartient à une agence gouvernementale américaine qui n'est pas la plus connue mais qui est chanceuse de le compter parmi son personnel. Il est convoité depuis plusieurs années par la majorité des agences présentes aujourd'hui à cette conférence. Personnellement, je l'ai recommandé à plusieurs reprises à mes supérieurs à Interpol mais nos offres ont, jusqu'à présent, toutes été refusées. Les propositions sont pourtant assorties d'avantages particulièrement attractifs mais ne semblent pas intéressés notre invité. Allez donc savoir pour quelles raisons il préfère être fidèle à ses employeurs actuels ! »

.

Quelques agents rirent et d'autres firent quelques commentaires indistincts avant que le calme ne règne à nouveau. Scoffield sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

.

« Chacun d'entre vous a été, au moins une fois dans sa carrière, dans l'obligation de jouer un rôle auquel il n'était pas habitué et se rendre compte des difficultés d'un tel exercice. Il n'est pas rare de s'apercevoir que tout le monde n'est pas doué pour devenir le temps d'une mission quelqu'un d'autre, de changer de personnalité parfois à l'opposé de ce que nous sommes » exposa l'agent d'Interpol. « Il est d'autant plus frustrant de constater que certaines personnes ont des dispositions innées en la matière et semblent changer de peau sans le moindre effort apparent. Celui qui va venir me rejoindre fait partie de ces personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de 'caméléon' tant il lui ait aisé de se glisser dans la peau d'un personnage et de convaincre son interlocuteur de ce qu'il est devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais je suppose que le mieux placé pour vous en parler est notre invité. »

.

Ici, Scoffield fit une nouvelle pause pour ménager son effet et prendre une dernière fois le pouls de la salle. Il comprit que son introduction avait captivé son auditoire car personne ne quitta la salle. Il choisit donc de terminer ici et de révéler l'identité du conférencier.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je cesse ici le suspense et vous demande d'applaudir… l'Agent spécial du NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo » déclara-t-il.

.

Le rideau s'écarta pour laisser passer un Tony qui avança d'un pas assuré et dont la nervosité semblait avoir totalement disparue aux yeux scrutateurs de Scoffield. Le paquet de nerfs qui piétinait quelques minutes auparavant en coulisses était envolé et l'agent d'Interpol était admiratif de l'aisance que montrait désormais l'agent du NCIS.

.

Et sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, la salle se leva soudain et un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna pour accueillir l'italien qui prenait calmement place sur le fauteuil. Il attendit que le calme revienne et que tout le monde se fût assis pour prendre le micro et saluer l'assemblée.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Et tandis que la salle démontrait son évident intérêt par ces applaudissements, Gibbs attendait avec délectation les exclamations de ses deux agents. McGee avait eu quelques difficultés à avaler sa salive lorsque le présentateur avait enfin révélé le nom du conférencier. Il l'avait vu serrer les poings, rougir avant de pâlir.

.

« Impossible, c'est absolument impossible que ce soit lui qu'ils aient sollicité » marmonna-t-il. « Il est bon mais pas tant que ça quand même, il ne l'est même pas assez pour faire un exposé de cette importance, il ne saura pas quoi raconter. Oh, sans doute s'en tiendra-t-il à des banalités ou des références cinématographiques, il n'est bon qu'à ça après tout. »

« McGee, si j'étais vous, je la fermerais avant de sortir des âneries » gronda Gibbs en se penchant vers lui. « Et avant de déverser votre fiel, écoutez donc ce qu'il a à dire. Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui soit diplômé ici et certainement pas le plus gradé. »

« Bossman a raison, Tim » continua Abby. « Ecoute et tu pourras te faire une opinion au lieu de déblatérer sans savoir. »

« Depuis quand vous deux êtes devenus ses fervents défenseurs ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était plutôt votre punching-ball que votre meilleur ami » déclara McGee avec colère de s'être fait rabrouer par ses deux compagnons.

« Modérez votre tempérament, McGee ou ça pourrait vous jouer des tours » cracha Gibbs d'un ton nettement colérique.

.

McGee comprit en un éclair que son supérieur ne tolérerait pas encore longtemps son attitude envers DiNozzo et que s'il voulait échapper à sa vindicte, il valait mieux qu'il se calme. Il soupira et se cala dans son siège attendant d'entendre l'italien bredouiller des idioties et se faire huer par l'assemblée d'agents compétents réunis dans la salle.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

De l'autre côté, Ducky regarda lui aussi avec intensité la réaction de l'israélienne. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement lorsque le nom de Tony fut prononcé par l'agent d'Interpol comme étant le conférencier. Elle se reprit rapidement avant d'exprimer son avis sur la question.

.

« Ca ne se peut pas, il ne peut pas avoir été choisi pour cet exposé, le sujet est bien trop important et complexe pour un homme aussi immature que lui » s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton indiquant clairement son scepticisme. « Pour quelles raisons les organisateurs ont-ils arrêté leur choix sur lui ? Il est tout sauf sérieux, c'est un gamin dans un corps d'homme, un clown, un…. »

.

Ducky n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque que le voisin placé à la gauche de la jeune femme se chargea de lui répondre.

.

« Jeune dame, vous seriez bien avisé de cesser ces remarques désobligeantes envers un collègue qui, si je ne me trompe, assure vos arrières sur le terrain et vous a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises au péril de la sienne » gronda-t-il. « Montrez donc un peu de respect envers un agent de valeur, il se pourrait qu'un jour, vous ayez besoin désespérément de lui et que vous n'ayez que lui pour vous aider. Il serait donc plus avisé de votre part de réviser votre jugement et d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire que de le descendre en flèche avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Maintenant, taisez-vous ou je m'emploie à vous faire quitter cette salle manu militari. Je me suis bien fait comprendre et ce n'est pas votre statut d'officier du Mossad qui m'arrêtera. »

.

Ziva lui lança un regard mauvais censé lui faire peur mais l'homme la toisa en retour sans peur.

.

« David » l'interpella sèchement Gibbs depuis sa place. « Tenez-vous tranquille ou je prendrais les mesures qui s'imposent dès notre retour au bureau. Ceci est valable pour vous aussi, McGee. Et je vous suggère fortement de vous souvenir de mes conseils de tout à l'heure. Il serait judicieux de vous munir de votre bloc et de prendre les notes qui vous serviront pour votre rapport. »

.

Sur ce, Gibbs remercia d'un signe de tête l'Agent Matthews de son intervention auprès de la jeune femme avant de se rasseoir comme le faisait la plupart des spectateurs.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Sur l'estrade, Tony attendait que le tonnerre d'applaudissements faiblisse avant de prendre enfin la parole. Il nota avec plaisir que la seule personne qui lui importait était installée au premier rang comme elle l'avait promis. Il planta son regard dans celui de McGarrett et esquissa un bref sourire qui lui fut retourné avec un bref signe de la tête.

.

La foule répondit enfin au signe de l'Agent Scoffield de reprendre place dans les fauteuils afin que la conférence puisse débuter. Tony s'installa également et vérifia le micro en tapant quelques petits coups dessus. Satisfait d'entendre la liaison, il le porta à ses lèvres. Le show allait commencer.

.

« Bonjour à vous tous, chers collègues quelle que soit l'agence à laquelle vous appartenez, après tout, nous faisons tous partie d'une seule et même grande famille, celle qui a choisi de faire respecter la loi » débuta-t-il, la voix assurée. « Waouh, je me sens comme une star et vous remercie pour cette 'standing ovation'. Vous n'avez pas encore entendu un seul mot de ma part et vous offrez déjà les applaudissements, quelle meilleure manière de me faire savoir que vous attendez de ma part une prestation de qualité » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

.

Les rires qui éclatèrent ici et là dans la salle lui réchauffèrent le cœur et lui permirent de continuer bravement sa conférence. Tony prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

.

« Avant de me lancer dans le vif du sujet et pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, je vais m'astreindre à faire un exercice que je ne pratique que très, très rarement… vous résumer mon parcours professionnel » poursuivit l'italien. « A l'aube de choisir ma voix professionnelle à la sortie de l'Université, je n'avais jamais songé m'engager dans les forces de police. A l'origine, je me destinais à devenir joueur de football professionnel et j'étais plutôt bon dans ma partie. Sans me vanter, j'ai intéressé des équipes nationales et j'étais fier de savoir que je pouvais prétendre à jouer à un tel niveau. Cependant, une blessure au genou mit fin à mes espoirs d'une carrière professionnelle glorieuse. J'étais donc dans une impasse quant à mon avenir, j'étais juste détenteur d'un diplôme en Education Physique qui me permettait d'enseigner si l'envie me tentait mais à vrai dire… l'enseignement ne m'appelait pas de ses vœux » ironisa-t-il.

.

Et Tony fut ravi que cette anecdote, connue d'un petit nombre, ne fasse fuir personne. Il avait délibérément choisi cette introduction parce que sa rencontre avec la peste avait révélé la relation qui existait entre le Dr Pitt et lui. Un verre d'eau pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle et son courage et il se remit en position pour poursuivre.

.

« Croyez-le ou non, ce fut celui qui brisa mes rêves qui fut à l'origine du choix de ma nouvelle carrière. Le match de football qui opposa nos deux équipes, les Buckeyes de l'Université de l'Ohio et les Wolverine de l'Université du Michigan, cella le futur de deux adversaires qui, bien des années plus tard, allaient se revoir dans des circonstances incroyables. Comme quoi, la vie est faite de hasards heureux. Toujours est-il que mon adversaire me rendit visite à plusieurs reprises à l'hôpital et nous avons passé quelques heures à discuter. Lorsque le verdict des médecins fut rendu et confirma le diagnostic, ce fut un immense désespoir qui m'envahit. D'autant que les docteurs ignoraient si je pourrais à nouveau marcher sans boiter. Il va sans dire que, pour un athlète comme moi qui courrait chaque matin plusieurs miles pour se mettre en forme, la pilule fut dure à avaler. »

.

Tony s'interrompit un instant, il avait horreur de parler de lui et se dévoiler ainsi le gênait mais il savait que malgré sa répulsion, il avait le soutien d'au moins un homme dans la salle. Le chef du Five-0, depuis sa place stratégique au premier rang, lui adressait de temps en temps un sourire encourageant. Il avait rapidement cerné l'agent du NCIS comme étant un homme secret qui n'exposait pas sa vie privée, ses compétences et ses capacités à tout un chacun. Il était un privilégié d'avoir gagné la confiance de l'italien aussi vite après leur rencontre.

.

Ce fut ce soutien moral et amical, ce support accordé sans retenue et sans calcul, qui l'aida à poursuivre son exposé et à dévoiler certains éléments de sa carrière qui, il le savait, seraient une totale surprise pour des membres de sa propre équipe qui pensaient le connaître. Ce fut cette pensée également qui l'aida à continuer.

.

« Nos conversations tournèrent autour de nos études et ce fut au cours d'une de ses discussions que mon désormais ami suggéra de mettre en pratique les diplômes que je possédais, une maîtrise en Criminologie et une en Psychologie du Comportement. C'est ainsi que l'idée de devenir policier fit son chemin dans mon esprit et que je postulais pour l'Académie de Police. Au cours des deux années que durèrent ces études, j'entrepris de participer à des cours de langues étrangères. J'étais déjà parfaitement trilingue, je parlais et écrivais couramment l'anglais bien sûr mais également l'italien et l'espagnol. Je décidais de me lancer dans l'étude de la langue de Molière, le français et d'ajouter le portugais et le grec » révéla modestement Tony. « Par la suite, j'ai ajouté le danois et le finlandais puis plus tard, quelques notions de russe, de chinois et d'arabe. A l'époque, ce ne fut pas la pensée d'avoir un jour besoin de ses connaissances qui me poussa à apprendre ces langues mais plutôt le fait que j'étais hyperactif et que j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit » ajouta-t-il.

« Je devrais songer à cette méthode pour calmer nos agents » le coupa Scoffield d'un ton plaisant.

.

Son intervention fit éclater de rire quelques spectateurs ou en fit grommeler certains qui, dans l'ensemble, suivaient attentivement les propos de l'italien. Gibbs surveillait du coin de l'œil McGee et sourit lorsqu'il constata qu'à diverses reprises, il ouvrit la bouche et resta ainsi, stupéfait par les révélations de son partenaire. Il rougit lorsque Tony fit état de ses diplômes, honteux d'avoir étalé et lancé le sien à tout va à la figure de son collègue.

.

« Ça a marché pour moi mais je ne garantis pas le succès pour quelqu'un d'autre, Agent Scoffield » déclara Tony en se tournant vers son voisin, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça vaut sans doute la peine de tenter l'expérience si elle permet d'obtenir des résultats aussi spectaculaires que les vôtres » renchérit l'agent d'Interpol.

« J'ai toujours étonné mes professeurs et dérouté mes collègues de travail, j'ai été jalousé d'avoir ces facilités d'apprentissage. Je suis un sujet hors norme » plaisanta Tony.

« Un homme comme chaque agence souhaiterait avoir parmi son personnel, ou plutôt souhaiterait en avoir une douzaine » souligna Scoffield.

« Merci, Agent Scoffield » le remercia Tony. « Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je suis sorti de l'Académie de Police, major de ma promotion et donc j'avais le choix de mon affectation. J'ai choisi de commencer modeste pour me faire les dents, Département de Police de Peoria, Illinois où je fus un simple policier comme tout débutant, arpentant les rues et répondant aux appels de détresse de nos concitoyens. Et ce fut dans ce même département que commença pour moi l'extraordinaire aventure des missions sous couverture au cours d'une enquête qui m'obligea à me travestir… en femme. L'expérience fut… comment pourrais-je dire… non seulement intéressante, angoissante mais totalement fascinante. Il est non seulement difficile pour un homme de se mettre dans la peau d'une femme – tout comme l'inverse doit l'être sans doute - mais je n'avais pas le physique de l'emploi non plus » expliqua Tony en secouant la tête en songeant à nouveau à cette enquête.

.

Quelques commentaires fusèrent alors parmi l'assemblée autant de la part de femmes que d'hommes avant que Scoffield ne rappelle gentiment le public à l'ordre. Il savait que ces commentaires pouvaient perturber l'agent spécial peu habitué à être ainsi exposé.

.

« Je fus choisi pour cette mission parce qu'étant nouveau, j'étais encore inconnu de certains gangs qui sévissaient dans la ville. Je devais non seulement me glisser dans la peau d'une femme mais également passer pour une prostituée afin de démasquer un tueur en série. Mon capitaine ne m'a laissé que quelques jours pour me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage et servir d'appât à notre assassin. J'ai eu la chance de lui plaire et de l'attirer dans mes filets, mes collègues réussirent à le capturer. A la demande de notre suspect, je fus celui qui eut l'insigne honneur de l'interroger et de recueillir ses aveux parce que notre meurtrier avait été impressionné par ma performance. Ce fut ma première mission sous couverture et elle ne fut pas facile de prime abord mais ce ne fut pas la plus difficile, loin de là. »

« Agent DiNozzo, qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de réussir cette mission sous couverture avec aussi peu de préparation ? » demanda Scoffield.

.

Les deux hommes avaient travaillé ensemble pour organiser l'exposé et Tony avait souhaité que l'agent d'Interpol oriente sa narration en lui posant quelques questions à des moments stratégiques afin de ne pas lasser le public.

.

« Intéressante question, Agent Scoffield » déclara Tony avec sérieux. « A vrai dire, je crois que j'ai un talent naturel pour ce genre de travail. Sans doute que le temps passé durant mon enfance à visionner des films et ma capacité à m'identifier à certains personnages m'ont aidé » ajouta-t-il sans faire de révélations croustillantes sur son enfance.

« Il parait que vous êtes capable de réciter des pans entiers de dialogues de films variés. Cela requiert bien un effort incroyable de mémorisation » affirma son voisin.

« Oh, je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette anecdote, Agent Scoffield. Faudra que je vous cuisine à ce sujet après mon exposé, pour sûr » plaisanta-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. « Il est vrai que je possède une exceptionnelle mémoire auditive, j'entends une fois et je suis en mesure de restituer le texte de mémoire mais je n'ai aucun mérite. Je dois dire que je suis entraîné depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai passé tant d'heures devant des films et étant enfant unique, je n'avais parfois que la télévision pour me distraire. De même, je possède une mémoire photographique mais aussi eidétique (*), ce qui m'avantage certainement par rapport à d'autres agents, je l'avoue humblement » se moqua Tony. « Il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est parfois pas suffisant. »

« Quelles sont les principales qualités que doit posséder un agent pour les missions sous couverture ? » demanda Scoffield.

« Un agent, homme ou femme, qui se destine à travailler sous couverture doit posséder quelques atouts pour réussir dans ce genre particulier. Tout d'abord, il doit être un bon comédien, ne pas avoir peur de se donner en spectacle parce que la performance donnée doit être capable de mystifier le public devant lequel il est exécuté. Ensuite, être un bon menteur, je dirais car chacun sait qu'un agent sous couverture joue un rôle et savoir mentir sans rougir et sans bafouiller nous rend plus crédible. Le troisième atout serait de tenir un rôle qui reste proche de sa propre personnalité parce qu'il est extrêmement difficile de devenir quelqu'un d'autre du jour au lendemain, sans une certaine expérience. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas et il faut savoir improviser ou avoir préparer son rôle pour l'exécuter sans se trahir. »

« D'autres qualités sont nécessaires ? » questionna encore l'agent d'Interpol.

« Oui, un agent qui se destine à travailler sous couverture doit savoir analyser son interlocuteur en quelques secondes, il est parfois nécessaire de modifier un scenario à la dernière minute parce que votre vis-à-vis ne correspond pas aux informations fournies ou connues sur le personnage » expliqua l'agent du NCIS. « Etre en mesure de réagir rapidement à toute nouvelle situation peut vous sauver la vie ou celles d'innocents. Etre un bon observateur ou un bon profileur est certainement l'un des atouts qu'il faut compter dans sa panoplie. »

« Est-ce suffisant pour devenir un 'caméléon' ? » voulut clarifier Scoffield.

« Non, un véritable 'caméléon' est bien plus que cela, il doit savoir devenir ce qu'il veut devenir et très peu d'hommes ou de femmes peuvent prétendre à l'être. Il existe certainement des caméléons parmi les agents actifs de certaines agences de renseignements mais ils sont peu nombreux parce que leurs capacités d'apprentissage doivent être instantanées et instinctives, ils doivent emmagasiner des informations rapidement, leur cerveau doit être comme une éponge, il doit pouvoir absorber une quantité phénoménale de données relatives à un tas de sujets différents. »

« Est-ce une utopie ? »

« Non, je pense qu'il faut surtout avoir certaines prédispositions génétiques pour cela, il est quasi certain que certains êtres sont des caméléons mais je ne suis pas l'un d'eux, je vous assure » déclara Tony avec humour.

« Pourtant, il semblerait qu'il ne vous manque pas grand-chose pour parvenir à ce degré » l'admonesta gentiment Scoffield.

« Je suis sûr que si vous posez la question à un spécialiste, il vous affirmera, tout comme moi, que je n'ai rien à voir avec un individu capable de se glisser dans la peau de n'importe quel personnage, de se comporter comme lui et de réagir comme lui » le contredit l'italien. « Si un caméléon veut devenir un chirurgien, soyez certain qu'il saura pratiquer une intervention chirurgicale avec succès. Je serai incapable de faire ce genre de choses, c'est pour cette raison que je préfère me cantonner à ce dont je suis conscient de pouvoir mener à bien sans anicroches. »

« Mais être un bon psychologue aide grandement, non ? »

« Savoir lire le langage corporel et interpréter les petits tics de vos interlocuteurs peut s'avérer plus facile et plus utile » le contredit Tony. « Un psychologue risque de rater certains détails qui vont sauter aux yeux de quelqu'un habitué à noter ce genre de choses. Et savoir déchiffrer ces petits détails peut vous permettre de décrypter l'état d'esprit de votre interlocuteur. Il est donc important de bien observer son vis-à-vis. »

« Quelques exemples concrets pour illustrer ce propos ? »

« C'est le même principe que lors d'un interrogatoire, si votre témoin ou votre suspect se dandine sur son siège, vous en déduisez qu'il est mal à l'aise, ce qui signifie qu'il cache quelque chose ou qu'il s'efforce de ne pas paraître anxieux. De même, s'il est trop calme, vous pouvez vous dire qu'il est innocent alors qu'en fait, il cherche simplement à donner le change. »

« Je vois, il existe plusieurs réponses au comportement d'un individu » nota Scoffield. « Dans ces conditions, comment déterminer la véritable raison de son attitude ? »

« Tout dépend de la première question que l'on pose » expliqua Tony. « Si vous êtes certain de sa culpabilité, l'attaquer de front vous permettra de déterminer votre position. Si vous savez qu'il est innocent, il faut tenter de le mettre en confiance pour obtenir les informations que vous souhaitez. »

« Il parait que vous avez une manière bien particulière de mener quelques interrogatoires » souligna l'agent d'Interpol.

« Oh, je vois que vous avez écouté les rumeurs de l'agence » sourit Tony. « En effet, je suis connu pour être un grand bavard et pourtant, il m'est arrivé de rester plus d'une heure en salle d'interrogatoire face à un suspect arrogant en jouant avec mon téléphone portable. Finalement, il s'est mis à table sans que je ne pose la moindre question tellement il était vexé que je l'ignore. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule anecdote qui circule, je crois » insista légèrement Scoffield.

« Oh, je pense que vous voulez parler de la fois où je me suis retrouvé en petite tenue dans la même cellule qu'un meurtrier ! » déclara Tony d'un ton amusé.

.

Quelques rires soulignèrent la déclaration de l'italien.

.

« Il fallait le mettre dans une situation inhabituelle pour le déstabiliser » poursuivit-il après le retour au calme. « Venir le narguer en tee-shirt et boxer et l'abreuver de récriminations avant de lui faire quelques confidences et le tour était joué. Il s'est mis à me parler avant de se trahir avec un détail que seul le meurtrier pouvait connaitre. »

« Combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour obtenir cette information capitale ? »

« Une demi-heure avant qu'il ne s'épanche et révèle cet élément qui l'incriminait » statua Tony en haussant les épaules comme si l'exploit était sans importance.

« Donc cette capacité à observer et lire le comportement de vos interlocuteurs vous sert dans tous les aspects de votre métier ? »

« Effectivement » confirma l'italien. « Etre un bon observateur est une des règles que l'on apprend à l'école de police. Savoir analyser pour anticiper et éviter des situations critiques est essentiel pour tous ceux qui travaillent dans des métiers à risque comme les nôtres. »

« C'est sur ces anecdotes que nous allons clore cette première partie de la conférence » conclut alors Scoffield. « Nous faisons une pause pour vous laisser vous rafraichir avant de laisser la parole à votre public pour le jeu des questions réponses. »

.

Scoffield et Tony se levèrent et disparurent rapidement derrière le rideau. L'italien soupira avant de faire quelques pas pour se calmer avant d'accepter la tasse de café que l'agent d'Interpol lui tendait avec un sourire de remerciement.

.

« Superbe exposé, Agent DiNozzo » le complimenta Scoffield. « Je suis certain que plus d'un agent de terrain spécialiste en mission sous couverture aura appris quelques astuces et conseils bien pratiques. Vous risquez aussi de recevoir de nombreux appels pour de plus amples informations. »

« J'ignore si vous me flattez exagérément ou si vous tentez de me rassure mais merci quand même » lui répondit Tony en souriant.

« Pas besoin de vous complimenter, vous avez un talent naturel pour ce genre de mission et pour vous exprimer en public avec aisance malgré vos doutes » statua l'agent d'Interpol.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Le prochain chapitre sera une prolongation de celui-ci. Vous comprendrez pourquoi si vous me suivez.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	14. Chapitre 13 : Echange instructif

.

.

.

 _Vous avez apprécié la conférence et j'en suis heureuse, ce chapitre m'ayant demandé pal mal de travail de réflexion sur un sujet qu'aucune série télé n'a jamais abordé. Je pense m'en être bien sortie._

.

 _Ce nouveau chapitre risque d'être ennuyeux dans la mesure où il fait suite à l'exposé de Tony et consiste essentiellement en une série de questions-réponses. J'ai jugé malgré tout qu'il devait y avoir un échange entre le public et l'orateur, ceci pour bien montrer l'étendue des compétences de Tony à son équipe._

.

 _Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je pourrais éventuellement le modifier si vous trouvez des incohérences. On ne sait jamais, je ne suis pas parfaite et je n'ai sans doute pas pensé à des détails insignifiants qui pourraient s'avérer inexacts._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et à vos coms._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 13 : Echange instructif**

.

La série de questions posées directement par le public débuta par une question facile que Tony avait anticipée parce que des confrères étaient toujours curieux à ce sujet.

.

« Agent spécial Rodgers, NSA » se présenta l'homme. « Agent DiNozzo, à ce jour, combien de missions sous couverture avez-vous assurées ? Combien ont été menées à leur terme sans que votre couverture soit percée à jour et combien ont mis à jour votre couverture ? Combien de fois votre couverture a-t-elle été découverte par votre faute et combien par la faute de tiers ? Combien de temps a duré votre mission la plus longue ? »

.

Tony prit quelques minutes pour assimiler la question avant de donner sa réponse.

.

« En neuf ans de carrière dans les forces de l'ordre, j'ai travaillé sous couverture dans 25 missions de plus ou moins longue durée. A ce jour, toutes ont été menées à terme, j'ai honoré chaque mission sans être repéré par mon fait. Sur ces 25, 4 ont vu ma couverture détruite ; deux par des collègues corrompus et deux par des proches qui ont malencontreusement percuté l'enquête. Quant à la plus longue mission effectuée, elle a duré en tout 18 mois et reste à ce jour, la plus longue que j'ai faite. »

.

Le prochain leader se leva afin de poser sa série.

.

« Agent Fornell, FBI, bureau de Washington » se présenta en souriant Tobias. « Au fait, belle prestation musicale hier soir, sincères félicitations. Jamais cru que j'aurais l'occasion de vérifier ton talent de pianiste. Tu nous as régalés avec un sacré répertoire, chapeau, Maestro. Mais venons-en au fait de cette réunion. Je sais que nos deux agences sont d'éternelles rivales mais j'ai quelques questions intéressantes pour toi, Tony. Comment choisis-tu les identités que tu assumes lors de ces missions sous couverture ? As-tu assumé ces mêmes identités plusieurs fois ? Comment bien choisir son identité d'emprunt ? Et sacré non d'une pipe, réponds sérieusement » demanda Fornell en reprenant sa place.

.

Et la dernière exclamation de Fornell amena quelques agents à glousser avant que le silence ne reprenne place dans la salle. Et Gibbs en profita pour jeter un regard perplexe vers son homologue en constatant que l'agent du FBI tutoyait son second et l'appelait par son prénom.

.

 _Quand donc ces deux-là sont-ils devenus assez intimes pour en arriver à s'apprécier au point de se tutoyer ?_ se demanda l'agent senior en se disant que c'était encore un mystère à résoudre. _Décidément, DiNozzo, tu as bien des points à éclaircir sur ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence mais y répondras-tu sincèrement ? Là est toute la question. Et qu'est-ce au juste que cette prestation dont il parlait plus tôt ?_

.

Puis il s'empressa de revenir à la conversation et surtout la réponse que ferait son second.

.

« Ah, le FBI, sacré challenge avec vous, les gars » commença Tony en secouant la tête. « Nos relations sont faites de victoires et d'échecs, victoires pour moi bien sûr et échecs pour votre agence » plaisanta l'italien.

.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par des ricanements et même quelques applaudissements qui, heureusement, moururent assez vite. Tony reprit donc la suite de sa réponse.

.

« Cela mis à part, Toby, je vais te faire une réponse honnête et complète, je t'assure. Une identité doit être extrêmement bien réfléchie surtout si elle doit être assumée durant plus de quelques jours. Il est important de bien cerner le milieu que l'agent doit infiltrer, une très bonne connaissance de l'ennemi est impérative afin de permettre une infiltration la plus aisée possible. Plus la mission d'infiltration est délicate et primordiale, plus les détails du curriculum fictif de l'agent doivent être minutieusement préparés. Par exemple, une infiltration dans une cellule terroriste ne demandera pas les mêmes exigences qu'une en milieu mafieux. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux retarder une mission de quelques jours afin de peaufiner une identité que de vouloir forcer une infiltration qui se solderait par la mort de l'agent et l'échec de la mission. J'ai personnellement créé une identité de toutes pièces pour une mission d'infiltration qui a duré dix-huit mois. J'avais, il est vrai, quelques atouts qui m'ont permis de m'adapter un peu plus facilement qu'un autre agent tel que mes origines italiennes mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai choisi de mixer ma véritable identité avec des éléments créés spécialement pour la mission. Les détails qui nous trahissent le plus souvent sont les plus anodins et c'est cela qu'il faut tirer de notre vie réelle. Par exemple, ne masquez jamais vos goûts culinaires, à coup sûr, ils pourraient vous mener à votre perte. C'est insignifiant, j'en conviens mais j'ai vu de très bons agents se faire démasquer pour moins que ça. »

« N'est-ce pas dangereux de mélanger ainsi réalité et fiction ? » l'interrompit Scoffield.

« Encore une fois, tout dépend de l'agent qui assure l'infiltration, de ses compétences, de sa volonté de réussir, de la durée de la mission, de la chance également. Ne nous leurrons pas, il arrive fréquemment que des agents soient extraits d'une mission pour des broutilles qui ont été négligées mais mieux vaut ça que de retrouver le corps flottant dans un port. Je persiste à penser que plus nous restons près de notre propre personnalité et plus il est facile de leurrer nos adversaires. C'est comme porter un déguisement, il faut en faire juste assez pour ne pas se trahir et juste assez pour être quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Finement résumé et analysé, Agent DiNozzo » affirma Scoffield avec une sincérité et une admiration évidente dans la voix. « Et qu'en est-il de la suite des questions posées par l'Agent Fornell ? »

« J'ai assumé pas moins de vingt identités différentes sur les 25 missions sous couverture que j'ai menées. J'ai la chance de pouvoir réutiliser, si besoin était, la majorité d'entre elles parce que les arrestations qui ont été faites suite aux informations transmises à mes supérieurs ont été suffisamment convaincantes et n'ont pas forcément nécessité mon témoignage direct au tribunal. J'ai utilisé par trois fois la même identité parce que les missions étaient similaires et mon personnage correspondait au profil de l'emploi. Mais, en d'autres circonstances, je préconise de modifier l'identité. Les moyens technologiques modernes permettent aux criminels de faire vérifier une identité dans l'heure qui suit si ce n'est moins. Il vaut mieux, dans ces conditions, utiliser des identités que j'appelle 'jetables' ou 'à usage unique'. C'est plus prudent pour la survie de l'agent infiltré. »

.

Une courte pause suivit les propos avant qu'un autre agent ne daigne poser sa question.

.

« Agent Karen Wilson, ATF » se présenta la sulfureuse blonde. « Comment choisissez-vous les rôles que vous avez endossés et quels sont ceux que vous avez assumés ? »

« A vrai dire, Agent Wilson, comme vous devez l'imaginer, j'ai relativement peu de choix dans la palette de rôles à endosser. Tout dépend de la mission, l'identité que je choisis de revêtir, si j'ose dire, doit forcément coller à l'affaire. Il faut avoir en tête que vous devez arriver à un résultat positif, c'est-à-dire à l'arrestation d'un suspect avec ou sans confession de sa part. Pour y parvenir, vous devez donc joué un rôle qui vous mette directement en contact avec le groupe que vous devez infiltrer et cela laisse parfois peu de choix. Pour répondre à la seconde partie de votre question, j'ai joué une prostituée, un chauffeur de maître, un musicien, un homme d'affaires, un masseur, un gangster, un mafioso, un tueur à gages, un play-boy, un mannequin, un barman, un sommelier et quelques autres. »

« Est-ce que ces divers rôles sont proches de votre personnalité ? » demande l'agent d'Interpol.

« Certains et d'autres sont tirés directement de mes expériences personnelles et professionnelles exercées durant mes études » répondit obligeamment Tony. « Pour le reste, je m'informe directement à la source auprès d'un véritable professionnel que je vais incarner ou bien je m'inspire de scenarii de films ou de scènes de livres. Il faut savoir prendre son inspiration dans divers secteurs, élargir son panel d'inspiration est vital parce que chaque mission est unique et requiert en conséquence une approche différente de la précédente. C'est là tout l'intérêt pour un agent sous couverture, pouvoir jouer un rôle différent à chaque fois lui permet de se renouveler et d'éviter de devoir mémoriser tous ces rôles. En résumé, je dirais qu'un agent sous couverture est comme un acteur, à chaque mission correspond une situation différente donc un nouveau rôle. »

« Parfaitement résumé, totalement compréhensible et logique, Agent DiNozzo » commenta Scoffield. « Donc, vous pourriez vous présenter pour un oscar dans la catégorie 'hors concours'. »

« Je ne crois pas être à ce point excellent pour envisager de concourir et espérer remporter la récompense » statua modestement l'italien en rougissant.

« Si j'en juge par votre carrière, je dirais tout le contraire, Tony et je suis certain de n'être pas le seul à le penser » le contredit son interlocuteur en lui posant une main rassurante sur le bras durant un instant. « Mais passons à la question suivante » poursuivit-il pour soulager l'italien.

.

Un nouveau spectateur se leva alors pour énoncer ses questions.

.

« Agent Denis Malcolm, MI6 » dit-il pour se présenter. « Tony, vous avez un parcours professionnel plus qu'intéressant et des capacités diverses et variées qui font l'envie de bien des agents. Avec vos compétences, vous pourriez facilement intégrer n'importe quelle agence sans aucune difficulté. Les propositions qui atterrissent sur votre bureau de la part de notre agence chaque année en attestent. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas tenté de travailler pour la CIA, la NSA, le MI6 ou Interpol ? »

.

Tony jeta un bref regard vers l'endroit où était assis Gibbs qu'il avait repéré assez facilement au début de son exposé. Il se mordit la lèvre ne sachant s'il devait être honnête ou bien tenté de biaiser. En quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il devait à tous ces agents d'être sincère dans la mesure où il avait accepté le jeu des questions-réponses.

.

« A vrai dire, Denis, même si j'adore me glisser dans la peau d'un autre le temps d'une mission, je n'aime pas le jeu d'espion » déclara-t-il prudemment. « Je suis trop immature ou pas assez intelligent diront certains pour jouer dans ce domaine particulier surtout lorsque cela touche à la Sécurité Nationale. Je préfère me cantonner à des missions qui me sont accessibles et pour lesquelles je suis sûr de remporter la victoire. La politique intérieure ou internationale est bien trop complexe pour que j'ose m'y aventurer. Je me suis frotté à vos agences à deux ou trois reprises et franchement, je n'aime pas la façon dont certains d'entre vous travaillent. Je ne vous jette pas la pierre, le sale travail doit être fait et il faut des agents comme vous pour l'assumer. Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas ma manière de travailler. Vous pouvez vous renseigner auprès de l'Agent Kort de la CIA qui doit se trouver quelque part dans cette salle, il vous le confirmera. Non seulement, la CIA a cherché à m'enrôler dans ses rangs mais je lui dois d'avoir failli me faire tuer. Donc, le boulot d'espion, très peu pour moi, même si je suis un fan de James Bond » termina l'italien sans fausse honte.

.

Son trait d'humour fit rire l'agent du MI6 qui le remercia pour sa sincérité et lui assura qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa répugnance. Chacun avait le droit d'aimer ou non.

.

Cette fois, ce fut encore une femme, une rousse qui se leva pour ses questions. Et Tony ne chercha même pas à la draguer.

.

« Agent Meredith Spencer, DEA » déclina-t-elle. « Je sais que vous avez fait partie d'un département anti-drogue au cours de vos années dans la police. Vous avez, dans ce domaine, un sacré palmarès d'arrestation de dealers d'importance plus ou moins grande. Vous n'avez jamais souhaité venir nous rejoindre ? »

« Ah, l'anti-drogue » soupira Tony. « J'avoue que mon passage éclair dans ce département m'a causé plus de tort que de bien. J'étais trop bon dans ma partie pour ma propre sécurité, je commençais à être la cible des trafiquants qui cherchaient à m'éliminer parce qu'ils me percevaient comme un sérieux rival. Si je n'ai pas persévéré ou rejoins votre agence, c'est tout simplement que la monotonie des enquêtes m'a rattrapé plus vite que je ne pensais. C'est la raison principale qui m'a fait préférer la criminelle. Chaque nouvelle enquête avait un mobile différent, des milieux différents, des issues différentes et parfois la satisfaction que la victime soit sauvée, ce qui était plus souvent le cas que pour les enquêtes sur des criminels sans scrupule comme les barons de la drogue. »

.

Ensuite, pour changer, ce fut un policier qui se leva.

.

« Lieutenant Matt Barrett, Police de Chicago, Département des Mœurs » déclina-t-il. « Vous avez indiqué plus tôt que vous aviez joué le rôle d'une femme et donc, utiliser un déguisement. Avez-vous eu souvent recours à des artifices pour assumer vos identités ou restez-vous naturel, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi ? »

.

Tony prit le temps de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

.

« Normalement, je fais en sorte d'adapter mon apparence aux besoins de la mission. La tenue vestimentaire est en quelque sorte un passeport pour être admis dans certains milieux et il est donc primordial de la choisir en conséquence. Pour ce qui est de l'apparence physique, il m'est arrivé de la modifier notamment la couleur des cheveux ou en portant des lentilles de contact, en laissant pousser une barbe. J'ai même eu recours à des artifices de maquillage de cinéma pour gonfler mes joues, changer mon nez, porter une perruque, simuler une cicatrice. J'ai également pris la précaution pour une mission importante, de faire modifier mes empreintes digitales et la forme de mes oreilles par des implants. N'oubliez pas que chaque individu possède ses propres empreintes palmaires et plantaires mais également auriculaires. Ce sont des détails que l'on oublie facilement mais les pavillons de l'oreille sont aussi révélateurs que les empreintes digitales. Et c'est parce que beaucoup l'oublient que des criminels qui avaient subi une chirurgie esthétique se sont faits pincer. »

« On voit bien que vous préparez vos missions sous couverture avec un soin tout à fait particulier » nota Scoffield.

« Comme je l'ai dit, plus la mission est importante, plus il est nécessaire d'être très bien préparé » répliqua simplement Tony sans fioriture et sans vantardise.

.

Une autre femme se dressa pour intervenir et Tony se fit la réflexion que leur nombre allait lui valoir quelques commentaires ironiques de la part de son équipe.

.

« Agent Ashley Mitchell, DIA (Defense Intelligence Agency) » se présenta une brune pulpeuse à souhait. « Vous avez la réputation d'être un agent qui utilise plus volontiers des méthodes d'investigation particulières qui ne reposent pas forcément sur l'usage des nouvelles technologies. Est-ce à dire que vous êtes réfractaire à leur usage ou que vous préférez des méthodes qui ont fait leur preuve ? Ou estimez-vous que l'informatique n'est pas la panacée ? »

« Eh bien, Agent Mitchell, vous avez des oreilles au sein du NCIS, on dirait » affirma Tony d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin. « J'ai été formé à une époque où l'informatique n'existait pas dans le cursus de formation des officiers de police. Dans mon premier poste à Peoria, l'usage de la machine à écrire était de rigueur pour taper nos rapports. A Philly, nous partagions un ordinateur pour plusieurs flics. A Baltimore, ce n'était pas mieux. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai débuté au NCIS que l'informatique est devenu un outil courant. J'ai bien été obligé de m'adapter et d'apprendre. Pour ce faire, j'ai pris des cours du soir intensifs pour débutants afin d'être en mesure d'assumer mon travail quotidien. Et si je ne suis pas un expert comme certains, mon équipe compte un diplômé du MIT qui peut sans problème vous trouver tout ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai donc que très peu l'occasion de l'utiliser intensivement. Ceci n'implique pas que j'ignore comment naviguer ou effectuer des recherches poussées ou encore procéder à un piratage dans les règles de l'art. Cependant, n'importe qui est à même de fournir des mots-clés et laisser la machine faire tout le travail pour obtenir les données nécessaires. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que l'enquête est résolue. Personnellement, je préfère les bonnes vieilles méthodes qui consistent à utiliser plus son cerveau que ses doigts parce que j'aime cette façon de procéder et que l'informatique ne résout pas tout. La diversité des enquêtes fait que la recherche d'indices, de liens entre eux relèvent autant de l'usage de l'informatique que de la réflexion. Et un ordinateur ne peut fournir que des informations, il n'est pas encore doué de réflexion, il me semble. C'est parfois un vrai puzzle de regrouper et d'ordonner tous les détails qui n'ont apparemment pas de sens si vous les prenez à part. Et c'est justement ce travail là qui me passionne, tirer les faits d'une base de données ne requiert qu'un savoir-faire mécanique, il suffit de taper une requête dans un moteur de recherche. Réussir à relier des éléments qui n'ont aucun lien entre eux ou analyser des témoignages et trouver la faille qui vous oriente dans la bonne direction est plus gratifiant. Utiliser les petites cellules de mon cerveau, les faire tourner à plein régime pour extrapoler à partir de faits qui ne semblent avoir aucune relation est un challenge intellectuel qui me stimule plus que de taper sur quelques touches. C'est mon point fort et j'en suis fier. »

« Est-ce à dire que vous réprouvez son usage dans nos métiers ? »

« Non, pas du tout » contredit Tony. « Je dis simplement que vouloir réduire notre travail à cet aspect est la plus belle erreur que pourrait faire une agence gouvernementale quelle qu'elle soit. A l'heure du tout numérique, il est logique d'y avoir recours parce que bon nombre de criminels de haut vol et des terroristes le pratiquent et l'utilisent. Il ne faut pas oublier pourtant que des meurtriers de base - qui tuent sous l'impulsion du moment - ne seront pas appréhendés grâce à l'informatique mais plutôt à des méthodes d'investigations rétrogrades comme celles que tout bon flic de base apprend à l'académie. Les deux types d'agents ou de policiers doivent coexister et travailler ensemble, écarter l'un en faveur de l'autre ne conduira qu'à un fiasco à court ou moyen terme. »

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas pour séparer ces deux aspects du travail d'investigation et votre réponse est tout à fait correcte. L'utilisation d'Internet peut aider mais n'est pas forcément la panacée dans notre métier. Merci pour votre honnêteté, Agent DiNozzo » le remercia Mitchell.

.

Et là, Tony se permit de jeter un bref regard vers son équipe et de dédier un sourire ironique à McGee dont il venait de minimiser le travail. Il voulait bien faire comprendre au jeune geek que non seulement, lui aussi connaissait l'informatique mais que son usage n'était pas tout ce qui permettait de clore une enquête.

.

Ce fut ensuite un collègue qui se leva pour interroger l'italien.

.

« Agent spécial Jeff Williams, NCIS » déclara l'agent fédéral qui venait de se lever. « Tony, tu es connu pour être un grand séducteur et un charmeur. Que penses-tu de se servir du sexe pour mener à bien une mission ? As-tu déjà utilisé cette méthode ? Et je t'en prie, n'esquive pas la question, s'il te plait » ajouta-t-il presque en suppliant.

.

La question de l'agent déclencha des rires, des sifflets et des commentaires confus perdus dans le brouhaha. Tony s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se lancer dans sa réponse.

.

« Merci, Jeff pour cette question piège, il n'y avait que toi pour la poser et mettre à mal ma réputation, mon vieux » plaisanta Tony. « Pour y répondre, je dirais que dans certains cas, pour obtenir des informations, toutes les méthodes sont valables. Comme dit le proverbe : « A la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis » et parfois, les missions sont d'une telle importance qu'il faut prendre des risques. Et si la cible est réceptive à cet argument, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser à notre avantage à condition de ne pas se perdre entre réalité et fiction. Il arrive que des agents oublient qu'ils jouent un rôle et qu'ils deviennent victime de leur propre jeu. Donc, l'usage du sexe doit être réservé, à mon avis, pour des agents qui savent garder la tête froide dans ce domaine afin de préserver l'objectif premier de la mission, la collecte d'informations. Et pour réponse à ta seconde question, oui, j'ai déjà utilisé le sexe pour mener à bien une mission mais les circonstances ont fait que je ne suis pas tombé dans les filets de la cible. Personnellement, je suis pour un usage limité du sexe pour les missions sous couverture, émotionnellement, un usage répété peut mener à des effets pervers pour de futures missions. J'espère que ma réponse t'a satisfait, Jeff et je te revaudrai ça » l'avertit l'italien d'un ton mi sérieux et mi rieur.

.

Cette fois encore, ce fut un agent du FBI qui se leva, un agent que Tony avait déjà côtoyé et qu'il considérait presque comme un ami dans la mesure où les deux hommes s'étaient épaulés lors d'une enquête épineuse lorsque Tony travaillait encore à Philly.

.

« Agent Spécial Mark Thomson, FBI, bureau de Philadelphie » dit-il en présentation. « Détective puis agent spécial, belle promotion, Anthony » poursuivit-il avec un léger rire. « Toi qui avais toujours refusé de rejoindre le bureau, je trouve ça gonflé. Bref, voici ma question : t'est-il déjà arrivé de ne devoir compter que sur toi pour une mission sous couverture, pas de renfort ou de surveillance en cas de problème ? As-tu un jour dû te débrouiller seul pour t'extirper d'une situation critique ? Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? »

« Ravi de te revoir, Mark » lui répondit d'abord Tony. « Et si j'ai toujours boudé le FBI, je pense que tu en connais la raison. Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion. En fait, oui, j'ai déjà effectué des missions sans avoir un partenaire pour assurer mes arrières et j'ai été confronté à la nécessité de me débrouiller seul pour m'en sortir. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai utilisé mon charme pour soudoyer un et parfois plusieurs membres parmi les méchants mais le plus souvent, je m'en suis sorti par mes propres moyens. Faire croire à ses ennemis que l'on est un gars qui n'est pas très intelligent permet de faire baisser la surveillance. Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'on peut surprendre son ravisseur et espérer s'échapper. J'ai utilisé des méthodes à la 'McGyver' pour parvenir à fuir une issue fatale et j'avoue que j'en ai été fier. Mais depuis ce jour, je me suis juré de ne plus participer à une opération si je n'avais pas la certitude d'avoir quelqu'un pour assurer mes arrières. Je veux bien risquer ma vie mais le faire aussi selon mes conditions. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et tu me dois un verre avant la fin de cette conférence » assura Mark en se rasseyant.

.

Quelques murmures suivirent la dernière réponse et Scoffield en profita pour consulter sa montre et s'étonna de constater que l'heure impartie pour la conférence avait largement débordée.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons dépassé notre horaire depuis presque deux heures. Nous arrivons au bout de cet échange et j'autorise une dernière question » déclara Scoffield afin de mettre un terme à un exposé intéressant.

.

Et celui que se leva ensuite faillit provoquer une attaque à l'italien. McGarrett avait choisi le dernier moment et la dernière question pour se manifester.

.

« Lt Commander McGarrett, Five-0, Hawaii » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Tony. « Après un tel exposé et avec un tel curriculum vitae, j'ai une seule question : Quand venez-vous travailler avec nous, Agent DiNozzo ? Je vous assure que la vie sur l'ile est merveilleuse, l'océan est à température idéale pour surfer tout au long de l'année, les filles sont belles à souhait. Le seul point noir, c'est le salaire mais c'est le lot de la quasi-totalité des agences gouvernementales. Je vous invite officiellement à venir vous en rendre compte aux frais du gouverneur. Et ceci est une invitation ouverte pour une durée illimitée. »

.

Et sur ce, il reprit sa place laissant un silence plané dans la salle. Aucun des autres agents n'avait osé faire une telle proposition ouvertement. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait à certaines agences de tenter l'agent spécial avec des offres plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Ce que ce petit flic d'outre-mer venait d'avoir le culot de dire avait scotché l'assemblée.

.

Tony secoua la tête tout en souriant. Il finit par éclater de rire tout en agitant son doigt en direction du chef du Five-0.

.

« McGarrett, vous êtes incroyable » s'exclama l'italien en reprenant son souffle. « Vous venez de damer le pion à pas mal de monde et j'avoue que je suis ébahi. Vous avez un sacré culot et j'aime ça. Je retiens votre offre, non seulement parce que vous avez pris le risque de la faire ici et maintenant mais parce que Hawaï, mon dieu, c'est le paradis qui m'a toujours fasciné. Le pays de Magnum, ce n'est pas rien pour moi, grand fan du détective. Si je n'étais pas devenu flic, je serais assurément détective privé à Honolulu. Merci, McGarrett. »

.

Scoffield prit le relais pour clôturer la séance.

.

« En conclusion et à la suite de cet exposé magistral et de vos réponses détaillées et clairvoyantes, je peux sans erreur dire que vous êtes une référence en matière de missions sous couverture, Agent DiNozzo » dit Scoffield avec sincérité et admiration.

.

Et là, l'assemblée vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. L'italien rougit sous leurs yeux et arbora un air totalement ébahi, la bouche ouverte, il ne savait que répondre. Il parvint enfin à reprendre suffisamment contenance pour faire sa réponse.

.

« Je suis certain que vous pourriez trouver des agents plus expérimentés que moi au sein de certaines agences qui travaillent au niveau international et mondial. Je ne suis qu'un modeste maillon de la chaîne dans la grande famille des officiers de l'ordre, Agent Scoffield, je vous assure » dit Tony avant de s'emparer hâtivement du verre posé devant lui et d'avaler une gorgée d'eau pour masquer sa gêne.

.

Finalement, Scoffield prit pitié de l'embarras de l'italien et choisit de clôturer le colloque sur ce sujet.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est sur cette réponse de notre invité d'honneur que se termine ce colloque que, j'espère, vous avez apprécié. Il me reste à remercier encore sincèrement l'Agent DiNozzo pour cette prestation éblouissante qui, j'en suis sûr, aura permis à bon nombre d'agents de se faire une idée plus précise des dangers des missions sous couverture et d'avoir quelques conseils à suivre pour assurer au mieux lesdites missions. Je vous rappelle que vous disposez dans vos chambres d'un questionnaire d'appréciation à remplir. Je souhaite avoir le plus grand nombre de réponses possibles, elles nous permettront d'améliorer les éléments négatifs de ce congrès. N'oubliez pas non plus que ce soir a lieu le dîner de gala au cours duquel certaines surprises auront lieu et je recommande à chacun de vous d'être présent. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après midi et rendez-vous à 20h dans la salle bleue. »

« Je tiens moi aussi à me joindre à vous, Agent Scoffield pour remercier tous ceux ici présents qui ont bien voulu écouter mes élucubrations. J'espère que ces propos vous serviront à mieux remplir les missions qui vous seront confiées dans l'avenir et surtout à préserver vos vies. Le seul inconvénient majeur de ces missions est que l'on est parfois seul, personne pour assurer vos arrières immédiats. Donc, soyez prudent et réfléchissez bien avant de vous lancer dans une mission. Sur ce, un grand merci à tous. »

.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la salle se leva à nouveau et applaudit tandis que Tony et Scoffield se levaient et discutaient.

.

« Agent DiNozzo, ce fut un plaisir et un honneur d'avoir préparé et suivi cet exposé spécial. J'avoue que j'avais quelques appréhensions quant au fait d'avoir un agent comme conférencier, ce n'est jamais facile de prendre la parole devant un tel auditoire. Mais je ne suis aucunement déçu, bien au contraire. »

« Dites-moi, maintenant que c'est terminé, de quoi vous a menacé mon boss, l'Agent Gibbs pour vous décider à me faire participer en tant qu'intervenant ? » demanda Tony, curieux de voir si son intuition était bonne.

.

Scoffield le regarda, bouche bée puis finit par éclater de rire.

.

« Oh, vous êtes excellent, Agent DiNozzo » déclara l'agent d'Interpol. « A vrai dire, il m'a contacté via une relation commune et nous avons débattu durant quelques minutes. J'ai été enthousiasmé dès les premiers mots lorsqu'il m'a dit que votre spécialité était les missions sous couverture parce que je savais de qui il était question. Je n'ai pas hésité à accepter l'idée même si je l'ai laissé mijoter un moment, histoire de ne pas montrer mon intérêt évident. La seule exigence concernant votre anonymat jusqu'à la présentation a été le seul point sur lequel nous n'étions pas d'accord. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à agréer à sa demande ? » demanda Tony.

« Un petit sondage effectué parmi des agents de terrain de toutes les agences sur le choix des sujets à traiter lors de ce congrès, les missions sous couverture revenaient assez régulièrement parce que c'est un sujet rarement abordé même entre agents. Chaque agence garde jalousement ses méthodes d'investigation mais ne dévoile pas de mode d'emploi pour ce type de mission. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion et franchement, le résultat a été bien au-delà de mes espérances et c'est grâce à vous. Lui accorder la victoire en ce qui concernait votre participation était juste un petit détail mineur sans grande conséquence sur l'organisation de la conférence.»

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, ne faites pas une habitude de me mettre sur le devant de la scène, c'est la seule et unique fois où je me prête au jeu. C'est plus épuisant pour les nerfs que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« Mais pour une épreuve du feu, vous l'avez remporté haut la main. Félicitations. Et si vous désirez un souvenir de votre prestation, je vous adresse copie de l'enregistrement que nous avons réalisé. »

« Vous avez filmé l'exposé ? » s'étonna Tony.

« En effet et je peux vous certifier que son usage restera strictement limité » l'assura Scoffield. « Nous ferons une transcription écrite de vos propos et nous détruirons ensuite l'enregistrement. Nous connaissons trop bien les risques que vous pourriez encourir en le diffusant à tort et à travers. Et si nous souhaitons un jour profité de votre expérience en la matière pour nos agents, il est hors de question de mettre votre vie en péril. Je veille personnellement sur son usage, je vous le promets. Donc, un CD ? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus, ce sera bien la première et sans doute la dernière fois que je serais acteur et sur le devant de la scène ainsi » déclara-t-il.

« Considérez que c'est fait et il vous sera remis avant votre départ. On se voit ce soir au diner. A tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, à ce soir. »

.

Enfin les deux hommes se séparèrent et en descendant l'estrade, Tony se rendit compte que pas mal d'agents étaient encore présents et que certains semblaient l'attendre. Il soupira intérieurement, il n'allait pas échapper de sitôt au 'bain de foule' semblait-il.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà, au chapitre suivant, les réactions de certains protagonistes sur l'exposé et les réponses de Tony.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	15. Chapitre 14 : Délibération intensive

.

.

.

 _L'exposé et le jeu des questions-réponses vous ont satisfaites et j'en suis contente, je pensais que ce serait sans doute rébarbatif mais comme c'est le « sujet » qui va déclencher toute une série d'évènements (d'où le titre de cette fic), il se devait d'être non seulement détaillé et intéressant mais aussi instructif. Pari lancé et pari tenu, j'ai réussi l'exercice._

 _._

 _Voici enfin les réactions de l'équipe et de quelques autres._

 _._

 _De même, une surprise qui sera déterminante pour la suite de l'histoire._

.

 _Et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions. Je suis attentive à vos commentaires et dans certains cas, je modifie les chapitres écrits en tenant compte de vos remarques si je le juge pertinent pour la suite de l'histoire. Il est donc important que vous n'hésitiez pas à les faire._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 14 : Délibération intensive**

.

Tony s'avança courageusement et rejoignit le groupe qui s'ouvrit pour l'entourer ensuite. Des confrères le félicitèrent, d'autres voulaient échanger leurs coordonnées, d'autres souhaitaient lui remettre des offres. Il prit les cartes, donna la sienne, empocha les offres et salua tout le monde. Il avait une seule envie, rejoindre un certain brun qui lui avait promis une séance spéciale.

Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant que Fornell ne s'avance à son tour. Tobias posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le féliciter, ce qui fit grincer des dents à Gibbs qui l'observait à quelques pas de là.

« Eh, Tony, félicitations. Formidable intervention et remarquable exposé, mon vieux » lui dit sincèrement l'agent du FBI. « Tu peux t'attendre à être sollicité dans les mois à venir pour entraîner certains agents et ce quelque que soit l'agence ici présente. Je te prédis un agenda chargé si jamais tu as envie de changer d'orientation de carrière » ajouta-t-il pour le bénéfice des oreilles qui l'écoutaient.

Fornell avait envie de damer le pion à Gibbs et son équipe pour une fois et faire comprendre à certaines personnes que DiNozzo n'était pas le subalterne qu'ils pensaient qu'il était le satisfaisait grandement. Il appréciait l'italien qu'il avait appris à connaître un peu mieux durant l'absence de l'ancien Marine et il avait découvert un tout autre homme que l'image qu'il donnait de lui tous les jours au bénéfice de gens qui ne le comprenaient pas et ne cherchaient pas à le connaître plus que ça.

« Merci, Tobias » dit Tony en lui souriant. « Veux pas dire que tu dois te sentir obligé de m'emprunter à tout bout de champ. Fais-toi à l'idée que je ne serais jamais sous tes ordres, Toby. »

« Je crois plutôt que ce serait l'inverse, tu serais plus sûrement mon patron au train où les choses iraient si tu faisais partie de la maison, mon ami » assura Fornell avec un grand sourire.

« Suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais, moi te donner des ordres, ça me plairait pourtant sacrément bien » répondit Tony.

« Et je ne serais pas contre de les suivre, tu peux en être certain » approuva son aîné. « Bon, je te laisse pour le moment. On se voit au gala ce soir ? »

« Compte sur moi, Toby » lui assura l'italien.

Puis il se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« J'espère que tu ne seras pas contre de partager ta table avec moi, je voudrais éviter certaines personnes. »

« Je te retiens une place, compte sur moi » déclara l'homme du FBI.

« Deux places plutôt, je serais accompagné » répliqua Tony avec un sourire.

« Oh ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne resterais pas longtemps seul parmi toutes ces belles plantes à ta disposition » gloussa Toby.

L'italien lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui serrer la main et de le regarder s'éloigner.

Et avant que Tony ne puisse faire un pas de plus, il fut abordé par un agent qu'il ne pensait pas côtoyer durant l'épreuve. Ce qui le sidéra également fut que Trent Kort le salua courtoisement.

« Agent DiNozzo » dit-il. « Jamais pensé que ce serait vous qui nous feriez un tel exposé et aussi détaillé. Je vais devoir réviser mon opinion à votre sujet et être obligé de reconnaître que vous êtes un sacré phénomène. J'espère que si, un jour, nous sommes amenés à travailler encore ensemble, ça se passera mieux que la dernière fois. »

Du coin de l'œil, Tony vit Gibbs accorder une attention particulière à leur discussion. Les rouages du cerveau de l'ancien Marine devaient tourner à plein régime, il devait chercher désespérément à quelle mission les deux hommes pouvaient être associés. Une mission dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir, elle n'appartenait pas à son temps d'activité au NCIS.

« Kort, jamais pensé que vous puissiez être intéressé par ce genre d'exposé, vous êtes vous-même excellent dans cette discipline » lui renvoya poliment Tony.

« Pas assez apparemment parce que j'ai appris quand même deux ou trois choses intéressantes et si besoin, je vous contacterai si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

« Si je peux être d'une quelconque utilité » répondit l'italien laconiquement.

« Je ne doute pas que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, nos agences ont parfois des affaires similaires à traiter et désormais, je saurais qu'il vaudra mieux éviter de vous marcher sur les pieds. Croyez-moi, j'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois que nous nous sommes frottés à vous » bougonna l'agent. « Mon costume a terminé à la poubelle. Sans rancune malgré tout puisque nous nous en sommes sortis vivants grâce à vous. »

Kort lui tendit la main que Tony hésita quelques secondes à serrer avant finalement d'accepter la poignée de mains. Puis Kort tourna les talons et s'en fut. Tony le suivit des yeux un moment avant de secouer la tête encore ébahi de la réaction de l'agent de la CIA.

Tony carra ensuite les épaules pour se donner du courage avant que son équipe ne l'approche. Abby avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais un rappel à l'ordre de Gibbs la stoppa. Elle dut se contenter de lui sourire.

« Waouh, c'était fantastique, Tony » s'exclama-t-elle quand même. « J'étais pendue à tes lèvres, euh, façon de parler » précisa-t-elle en lorgnant vers Gibbs. « Je suis pantoise, j'aurais jamais cru que tu sois aussi… méticuleux dans la préparation d'une mission sous couverture. Je te jure, je ne râlerais plus lorsque tu me demanderas de te préparer une identité. J'ai compris combien il était important, voire vital, qu'elle soit la plus minutieuse possible. »

Tony se contenta de la regarder sans sourire et sans rien dire. Il avait encore du mal à pardonner l'attitude de la gothique à son encontre et il n'était pas prêt de lui accorder à nouveau la place qu'elle avait occupée dans sa vie jusque récemment. Abby dut réaliser que son attitude ne serait pas excusée aussi facilement qu'elle le pensait car elle se recula et ne chercha pas à discuter plus.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ducky de joindre son commentaire. Et le vieil homme ne se priva pas de faire comprendre au groupe qu'il était enthousiaste.

« Mon cher garçon, je suis enchanté d'avoir fait le déplacement. Tout comme Abigail, j'ai appris quelques petites choses qui éclairent d'une façon bien différente le difficile travail de telles missions. Et quelle aisance dans ton discours, on sent que tu maitrises le sujet et que tu as des talents cachés d'orateur. Je ne serais pas étonné que cette conférence, non seulement permette à certaines agences consœurs de nous connaitre mieux mais aussi de nous compter parmi elles au même titre que d'autres. Félicitations. »

« Merci, Ducky, j'apprécie tout particulièrement ton opinion sur le sujet » dit simplement Tony qui attendait d'être seul avec le médecin pour en discuter plus amplement.

« Oh, il y encore pas mal à dire mais j'imagine que tu préfèreras en débattre lorsqu'il y aura moins de public, n'est-ce pas, mon cher enfant » nota l'écossais avec un sourire entendu.

Il s'écarta ensuite pour laisser le reste de l'équipe ajouter leurs commentaires. Gibbs était en retrait et avait sans doute fait la leçon à ses deux agents parce que chacun d'eux était à ses côtés et attendait visiblement leur tour pour lui parler. Mais Tony ne se faisait aucune illusion, les félicitations, s'il y en avait, seraient de pure forme et certainement pas aussi sincères.

« Bien joué, DiNozzo » marmonna l'informaticien d'un ton presque mordant. « Et merci pour ta remarque sur le travail d'informaticien, je sais désormais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de cette conférence ? » s'étonna l'italien. « Eh bien, j'espère que tu ne seras jamais obligé de participer à une mission sous couverture, McGee parce qu'à coup sûr, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne mais ça, c'est ton problème, pas le mien » répliqua sèchement Tony.

« Cesse donc de croire que tu es le seul à pouvoir assurer ce genre de mission » cracha le bleu. « Gibbs et Ziva sont également à même de le faire et sans doute mieux que toi. »

« Oh, le petit se rebelle ! » se moqua Tony. « Tu ferais bien de prendre des leçons d'humilité et d'apprendre à mentir avec conviction si tu tiens à survivre assez longtemps pour voir le jour où tu poseras tes fesses sur le fauteuil de directeur comme tu l'ambitionnes » le prévint-il avec dédain.

McGee se mit à rougir furieusement tandis qu'il serrait les poings et il faillit répliquer en lui en lançant un en plein visage. Ce fut la main de Gibbs sur son bras qui le retint de justesse de corriger son collègue. Il fut tiré sans ménagement quelques pas derrière son patron, loin de la tentation que représentait l'italien.

David prit ensuite le relais en s'avançant, la mine renfrognée et avec une furieuse envie de lui rabaisser son caquet.

« Encore des mensonges et des secrets, il me semblait que l'on formait une équipe pourtant » ne put s'empêcher de dire l'israélienne qui n'avait que faire de féliciter son collègue.

« Eh ! » aboya Gibbs pour les rappeler à l'ordre. « Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair… »

« Inutile de les forcer à présenter de quelconques félicitations, Gibbs, des paroles énoncées sous la contrainte ne valent rien pour moi. Et, de toute façon, ce ne sont pas leurs appréciations qui m'importent le plus. Quant aux mensonges, Officier David, je ne suis certainement pas celui qui en dit le plus. Et pour ce qui est des secrets, tout le monde en a, Gibbs et vous êtes certainement ceux qui en ont le plus parmi nous. Ne serait-ce que celui de votre intégration au sein de notre équipe en est un de poids, en était un devrais-je plutôt dire » répliqua vertement Tony en la toisant d'un regard froid.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » le questionna-t-elle tout en s'avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

« Que vous avez pris la place de Kate parce que vous avez su gagner la confiance de Gibbs par un subterfuge orchestré par le Mossad » répliqua l'italien d'un ton mordant. « Tuer votre demi-frère pour lui sauver la vie était un bon moyen pour qu'il vous soit redevable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne sais absolument rien et tu racontes n'importe quoi » gronda-t-elle.

« J'en sais suffisamment sur le sujet et je le tiens de source sûre, de la bouche même des instigatrices, Shepard et vous » révéla Tony. « C'est bon parfois de laisser traîner ses oreilles » ironisa-t-il.

Soudain, Ziva fit les quelques pas qui l'amenèrent directement face à Tony, elle avança la main pour l'agresser lorsque son poignet fut intercepté par le jeune homme.

« Ne vous avisez pas de me frapper » siffla doucement Tony. « Les charges pour l'assaut d'un agent fédéral ne sont pas de celles qui vous plairaient. Et le fait qu'il y a ici des dizaines de témoins ne serait pas en votre faveur. De même que Gibbs ne pourrait pas vous épargner les conséquences d'un tel geste. Je vous conseille donc de vous retenir. »

L'ancien Marine vit les narines de la jeune femme vibrer, signe évident de sa colère rentrée. Il décida d'intervenir pour limiter les dégâts et éviter un esclandre lorsque Tim et Abby firent mine de se rapprocher également.

« Disparaissez tous les trois et tout de suite » ordonna-t-il de son ton de commande.

Il les regarda s'éloigner avec réticence puis se tourna ensuite vers son second.

« Exposé remarquable et magistral, DiN… Tony, je savais que tu t'en sortirais sans problème » commenta-t-il sobrement. « Félicitations » ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Tony le regarda et attendit qu'il développe même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait le faire en pure perte. L'homme était avare de mots et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir. Alors, il fit aussi simple que Gibbs, il inclina simplement la tête pour le remercier mais ne dit pas un mot. Il s'éloigna ensuite sans un regard et s'en fut vers le lieu de rendez-vous que McGarrett lui avait fixé.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

D'un rapide regard, il s'assura qu'aucun de ses collègues n'était dans les parages avant de se rapprocher. Le bar commençait à se remplir et il retrouva son compagnon à une table où une bière encore fraiche l'attendait. Il prit place sur la banquette près du chef du Five-0 et lui sourit tendrement.

« Félicitations, Tony, c'était époustouflant » déclara Steve en guise d'accueil. « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais le conférencier, j'aurais été en mesure de t'apporter mon soutien moral. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas rassuré, tu as été magistral. Tu as bluffé plus d'un agent par tes explications. Tu as su intéresser ton auditoire et pour preuve, ton exposé a duré plus que ce qui était prévu et personne n'a quitté la salle » déclara Steve en posant une main sur la cuisse de l'italien et en la serrant légèrement. « Dommage que je n'ai pu faire d'enregistrement, Chin aurait été vivement intéressé même si nous avons peu l'occasion de travailler sous couverture. »

« Hum, je peux arranger ça si tu promets que le visionnage sera réservé exclusivement à ton équipe » l'assura doucement l'italien.

« Comment… ? »

« Interpol a filmé la conférence et Scoffield me remettra une copie de l'enregistrement. »

« Ils ont le droit de le faire ? Je pensais qu'il aurait demandé ton accord » s'étonna Steve.

« Sans doute dans le document qu'ils m'ont fait signer, je ne me souviens pas de cette clause mais je vais devoir le relire tout à l'heure, je l'ai dans mon sac. »

« Ok, tu fais ça pour être certain que c'est autorisé. Maintenant, finis ta boisson, j'ai envie de te montrer comme je suis fier de toi » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave à son oreille.

« Merci, Steve » dit Tony en souriant. « J'apprécie parce que je sais qu'elles sont sincères à l'instar de celles que viennent de me faire mon équipe, mis à part Ducky. »

« J'imagine que d'apprendre certaines vérités sur un collègue que l'on considère comme un clown doit être plutôt humiliant quand on est censé être l'un des enquêteurs de l'équipe phare d'une agence fédérale. Tu les as mystifiés pendant des années, Tony, ils ne vont pas digérer aussi facilement l'affront de leur incompétence. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, contrairement à ce que voulait Gibbs, cette conférence ne va pas arranger les choses. Elles vont empirer dans les prochaines semaines jusqu'au point de non-retour ou l'explosion finale. J'espère que je serais encore en vie à ce moment-là » souhaita l'italien.

« Tout aura alors le loisir de venir te joindre à mon équipe » suggéra Steve d'un ton sérieux.

« Tu ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure ? » s'étonna Tony.

« Oh, non, pas du tout » confirma l'ex Seal. « J'espère bel et bien te voir accepter mon offre le jour où tu sentiras que tu dois quitter ton agence… ou ton équipe. »

« Merci, Steve, c'est gratifiant de savoir que je serais accueilli à bras ouverts au Five-0. »

« Toujours et quand tu veux. »

« Tu sais, ta proposition étonnante de tout à l'heure a été sidérante et si tu avais pu voir les expressions étonnées de quelques agents, tu en aurais ri, j'en suis sûr » commenta encore Tony. « Tu leur as damé le pion, c'est certain. »

« C'était bien le but, j'attendais simplement le bon moment pour la placer et la fin de ton discours s'y prêtait admirablement » déclara son compagnon en souriant.

« Pour sûr que tu as réussi ton effet » nota l'italien.

« Allez, viens, nous avons quelques heures à meubler de façon bien plus agréable que de spéculer sur l'attitude de tes collègues » proposa Steve en se levant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs en surveillant discrètement leur environnement et les personnes présentes. Tony soupira lorsqu'il ne put détecter aucun membre du NCIS dans les parages.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Gibbs avait entraîné ses agents ainsi que Ducky et Abby dans un bar près de l'hôtel. Les commentaires allaient bon train et n'étaient pas tous en faveur de l'italien.

McGee et David n'avaient que des avis négatifs sur la participation de Tony en tant que conférencier et les explications qu'il avait données étaient critiquées abondamment et notamment celles sur l'usage de l'informatique tandis que David ne digérait pas les omissions que le dossier qu'elle avait sur Tony contenait visiblement.

Abby et Ducky s'étaient lancés dans une analyse positive sur l'exposé de l'italien que tous deux avaient largement apprécié. La gothique semblait avoir fait l'impasse sur le fait que Tony ne l'ait pas remercié pour son commentaire.

Gibbs, quant à lui, tentait d'assimiler certains faits comme celui de constater que Fornell et DiNozzo paraissaient être en très bons termes, que Kort et DiNozzo avaient déjà travaillé ensemble, qu'il ne connaissait pas ce qui motivait l'aversion de son agent pour le FBI.

Il aurait assurément pas mal de questions à poser, questions qui n'auraient sans doute pas de réponses directes sinon honnêtes de la part de son second. Sans doute devrait-il chercher d'autres sources d'informations.

Il sirota son café sans plus prêter attention à ses compagnons. Il se demandait si Tony serait un jour pour lui un livre ouvert comme il paraissait l'être lui-même pour l'italien. Il en doutait parce que l'une des raisons de l'embauche de l'ancien détective était sa facilité à lire et à déchiffrer ses interlocuteurs, parce qu'il reconnaissait n'avoir aucun talent dans ce domaine.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Et tandis que l'équipe se dispersait dans toutes les directions, une réunion d'un autre genre avait eu lieu dans une petite salle privée. Autour d'une table faisant face à un écran, plusieurs hommes et une femme venaient d'assister à la conférence de l'Agent DiNozzo et leurs expressions démontraient l'envie que certains ressentaient.

Et la brochette de hauts responsables qui avaient pris place là n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Les directeurs et directrice des agences gouvernementales américaines : FBI, NSA, DEA, CIA et NCIS, le Directeur-Adjoint de la Sécurité du Territoire et ex-directeur du NCIS, Thomas Morrow ; l'adjoint du directeur du MI6 anglais, le directeur adjoint d'Interpol, l'agence internationale organisatrice de la conférence.

Leur participation à la conférence avait été tenue secrète le plus longtemps possible pour éviter de l'ébruiter afin de minimiser un attentat toujours possible. Cependant, cette conférence leur permettait d'échanger également sur l'orientation de leurs agences respectives et l'opportunité pour certains d'entre eux de suivre l'exposé de l'agent qu'ils cherchaient à débaucher depuis plusieurs années les avait attirés.

« Eh bien, sacré exposé que celui-là » souffla Markham d'Interpol. « Et quelle analyse rigoureuse et intuitive il nous a faite sur un sujet épineux. »

« En effet, fin analyste » renchérit Richard Pierson de la NSA. « Celui qui a prétendu un jour que l'Agent DiNozzo n'était qu'une belle gueule et un grand prétentieux n'a jamais pris le temps d'écouter l'homme discourir sur le sujet, ma parole. »

« Bien dit, Richard » approuva à nouveau Markham. « Cet homme aurait bien sa place dans n'importe quelle agence sans aucun souci d'intégration. »

« Non seulement ça mais je suis également convaincu que, contrairement à ce qu'il prétend, il saurait parfaitement damer le pion à bien des espions parce que DiNozzo est définitivement un agent qui sait utiliser bien des masques et tromper son entourage sans même que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive » souligna le directeur du département d'espionnage de la CIA.

« Vous avez intérêt à le bichonner si vous voulez garder votre agent, Jennifer » grommela John Patterson, le Directeur du FBI en pointant son doigt vers l'écran où l'image de l'homme en question était figée.

« J'en ai bien l'intention, John » répondit doucement la directrice. « DiNozzo fait partie de la maison et y restera encore longtemps, aussi longtemps que l'Agent Gibbs sera aux commandes de notre équipe phare avant de prendre sa place » assura-t-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

« Il risque de vouloir aller voir ailleurs plus tôt que ça si les rumeurs sont exactes, Directrice Shepard » la contra Brett Caldwell, le Directeur de la DEA. « Et il va recevoir plus de propositions de postes intéressantes d'ici peu, il est certainement un agent de grande valeur qui pourra faire un choix parmi toutes les agences présentes à cette conférence. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il cesse ses fonctions au sein du NCIS avant la fin de l'année. »

« C'est là où vous vous trompez, Directeur Caldwell » le détrompa Shepard avec une assurance douteuse. « Il est loyal et il n'envisage pas de quitter ses fonctions chez nous. »

Elle mettait autant de conviction que possible dans ses propos mais elle s'était crispée lors de l'échange avec l'Agent Thomson et une brève lueur de peur avait traversé son regard et ses mains avaient tremblé légèrement. La réponse faite par DiNozzo ne lui convenait pas du tout, son projet exigeait le secret absolu et l'envoyer sous couverture sans renfort était une des conditions sine qua none. Elle allait devoir réviser son plan et trouver une parade pour obliger son agent à y adhérer, renfort ou pas.

Morrow regarda sa remplaçante avec le sentiment qu'elle se leurrait. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien DiNozzo si elle espérait qu'il reste si les rumeurs étaient exactes. L'homme était sans doute un 'St Bernard' comme certains idiots le surnommaient mais à force d'être envoyé au tapis, il finirait par décider d'aller tenter sa chance ailleurs. Et Morrow n'était pas le dernier à se mettre sur les rangs d'employeur potentiel.

Durant les quatre années où l'italien avait travaillé sous son mandat, il avait observé discrètement l'homme, le détective était devenu un agent de premier ordre tout en conservant ses instincts de policier qui en faisait un enquêteur exceptionnel. Gibbs avait eu un formidable flair en le recrutant malgré les réserves émises par son directeur, il avait plaidé sa cause et obtenu le recrutement du premier agent qu'il souhaitait pour sa nouvelle équipe.

Durant deux ans, les deux hommes avaient œuvré en tandem après le départ précipité de l'Agent Blackadder. Et les affaires traitées et résolues avaient progressé de façon satisfaisante, la manière de réfléchir de l'italien était sans doute inhabituelle mais portait ses fruits. Gibbs était moins grognon, DiNozzo savait lui tenir tête si nécessaire, sa constante bonne humeur était appréciée parce qu'elle allégeait la tension ambiante.

L'agent était aussi réputé pour savoir apprécier le personnel interne, celui qui travaillait constamment dans les bureaux. Il était rare qu'il ne connaisse pas un membre par son nom et qu'il ignore quelques détails sur sa vie et sa famille. C'était sans doute le seul agent qui puisse nommer un grand nombre de personnes sans se tromper et préciser leur service de rattachement.

Morrow avait été briffé également sur certaines informations concernant l'Agent DiNozzo qui ne figurait pas, et pour cause, dans son dossier officiel. En tant que Directeur de la Sécurité du Territoire et intéressé à recruter l'italien pour sa nouvelle agence à la première occasion, il avait creusé un peu plus dans son passé. Ce qu'il avait appris était tout à l'honneur de l'ancien détective.

Il laissa la discussion se poursuivre sans ajouter sa propre opinion, il laisserait Shepard penser qu'elle avait le contrôle de son agent. Il sentait qu'elle était sur la défensive et qu'elle voulait convaincre ses collègues que DiNozzo ne changerait pas d'employeur dans un futur proche. Les talents de l'agent devaient lui être nécessaires et sa réaction lorsqu'il avait indiqué ne pas aimer les missions sans renfort laissait supposer qu'elle avait l'intention de l'enrôler dans quelque chose d'irrégulier.

Devait-il avoir un œil sur l'agence, sur Shepard ou sur DiNozzo ? Sans doute serait-il plus simple dans toucher deux mots à l'italien ou du moins de lui procurer discrètement un renfort si nécessaire. Peut-être pourrait-il inviter le jeune homme à déjeuner un jour prochain et tâter le terrain ! Ce serait la solution la plus simple et la moins risquée de provoquer une réaction inappropriée.

Il laissa ses collègues mettre fin à la conversation et les imita en se levant. Il étudia un instant Shepard et remarqua qu'elle semblait très tendue, plus que quelques minutes auparavant. Les quelques commentaires des autres directeurs concernant DiNozzo avaient vraiment dû faire une brèche dans sa belle confiance et la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée allait certainement compliquée les choses.

Une femme dans sa position qui pensait qu'un de ses employés pouvait lui tenir tête devenait une femme dangereuse. Il était désormais clair pour Morrow que Shepard avait un objectif précis et que DiNozzo devait en être un facteur important. Elle avait tenté, bien maladroitement, de convaincre ses collègues que DiNozzo ne démissionnerait pas, de leur faire lâche prise à ce sujet.

Il allait devoir passer un coup de fil à l'un des chefs d'équipe et prévoir une surveillance plus rapide qu'il ne le voulait. Il avait le sentiment que la vie de l'italien était dans la balance et que Shepard n'hésiterait pas à le sacrifier au besoin pour se protéger.

Il suivit le petit groupe de directeurs avant de regagner sa chambre, il devait assister au repas de gala qui avait lieu le soir même au cours duquel plusieurs distinctions seraient remises à des agents et à un plus précisément, récompense qu'il était plus qu'heureux de remettre à l'un d'eux en particulier.

De par sa position au sein de l'agence de Sécurité Intérieure du Territoire (HomeLand), il avait accès à un certain nombre de bases de données nationales et internationales qui lui permettaient de consulter des données de diverses natures. Il savait qu'il pouvait commanditer un examen plus approfondi du dossier et de la vie personnelle de Shepard.

Il avait le sentiment grandissant, Gibbs l'appellerait son instinct, que la directrice du NCIS prévoyait de commanditer une mission sous couverture avec DiNozzo comme agent principal pour des raisons privées et personnelles plutôt que professionnelles. Il l'avait bien observé durant l'exposé de l'italien et ses réactions étaient assez parlantes pour lui.

Avant d'accepter d'occuper le fauteuil de directeur du NCIS, il avait été, comme beaucoup de ses collègues avant lui, un agent de terrain. Il avait grimpé les échelons un par un pour parvenir au poste de directeur avec patience et détermination.

Shepard, pour sa part, était parvenue à ce résultat en deux fois moins de temps qu'un collègue masculin. Il avait toujours soupçonné la rousse d'user de ses charmes pour obtenir son avancement. La promotion canapé - féminine ou masculine - n'était pas un concept inconnu au sein des agences gouvernementales, elle copiait le modèle des entreprises qui l'avaient instauré après la seconde guerre mondiale lorsque les femmes avaient commencé à travailler.

Il avait été particulièrement surpris lorsqu'il s'était vu offrir le poste de directeur adjoint de la Sécurité Intérieure et encore plus en apprenant le nom de son remplaçant. Il savait que Davenport, le Secrétaire de la Marine briguait quant à lui, un poste plus élevé et entendait se placer en bonne position.

L'homme avait des ambitions politiques et Morrow soupçonnait qu'il en était de même pour Shepard. Avait-il pensé que promouvoir une femme pouvait l'aider à avancer sa propre position ? Ou quelqu'un avait-il agi dans l'ombre pour le persuader de le faire ?

Shepard était indéniablement ambitieuse. Etre la première femme à la tête d'une agence fédérale, même petite comme le NCIS, était un premier pas pour atteindre son objectif. Sans doute visait-elle un poste de sénateur ou encore plus haut. En tout cas, elle était bien partie pour se positionner en tête de liste quelle qu'elle soit.

Ce qui était surprenant était la manière dont elle avait imposé à Gibbs, son ancien amant, la présence dans son équipe d'un agent de liaison d'une agence étrangère. En soi, ce fait méritait d'être examiné avec attention car l'ancien Marine n'était pas connu pour se voir forcer la main. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à accueillir sans rechigner cet officier qui n'était même pas un enquêteur tel que Gibbs en avait besoin ?

Décidément, il y avait pas mal de points à élucider pour comprendre la situation dans son ensemble. Morrow était persuadé que, dans un proche avenir, il allait devoir surveiller de plus près ce qui se passait dans son ancienne agence.

Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le jeune flic qui avait su dompter le fauve qu'était Gibbs et qui savait également se dresser face à lui lorsqu'il le fallait. Un jeune agent que l'ancien Marine avait su lui imposer malgré ses réticences. L'italien était un exceptionnel enquêteur déjà aguerri au métier, il n'avait pas eu besoin de le former comme il l'avait fait avec Shepard et Burley.

Tom avait compris au fil des mois que Gibbs se retrouvait quelque peu en DiNozzo lorsqu'il avait intégré l'agence après le drame personnel qu'il avait subi. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Mike Franck l'avait également surnommé son 'St Bernard' parce que Gibbs le suivait comme un toutou.

Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis le départ de Franck, il avait toujours la technologie en horreur et utilisait encore un carnet et un stylo pour prendre des notes. Même le Dr Mallard malgré son âge utilisait Internet et possédait un compte Facebook. Tom parierait que Gibbs ignorait ce que c'était (sauf si Sciuto ou McGee le lui avaient expliqué).

Il ouvrit le mini bar et se servit un verre de bourbon avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Il devait réfléchir sérieusement à une stratégie pour découvrir les noirs desseins de Shepard et préserver la vie de l'Agent DiNozzo. Il ne laisserait pas l'ambition dévorante d'une dévoreuse d'hommes comme Shepard se servir d'un agent de la valeur de l'italien pour le sacrifier à ses ambitions personnelles.

Il devait stopper à tout prix la folie galopante de la directrice avant qu'une catastrophe ne coûte la vie de l'italien.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Merci pour vos MP. Mes excuses, je suis impardonnable de n'avoir pas répondu à ces derniers mais j'oublie qu'il y a cette possibilité sur ffnet et dans la mesure où vos coms sont envoyés sur ma boite mail, j'accède donc rarement aux MP._

.

 _Ne soyez pas étonnées de l'attitude de Tony envers Abby. N'oubliez pas que l'histoire se passe après le retour de Gibbs de sa siesta mexicaine et que la gothique a exposé des photos de Gibbs dans son labo et épingler un post-it « en formation » sur Tony durant cette période, comme s'il avait besoin de ça._

.

 _Et si vous poursuivez la lecture de cette fic, vous serez certainement étonnées encore plus à son sujet. C'est un fait qu'Abby ne sait pas toujours tenir sa langue et vous le constaterez plus tard. Mais je n'en dit pas plus sinon ce serait dévoiler la suite._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Gala perturbé

.

.

.

 _Vous avez exprimé vos opinions sur l'équipe et leur réaction. Que direz-vous au sujet de ce chapitre ?_

 _._

 _J'attends vos commentaires comme d'habitude. Ils illuminent mon week-end et me permettent de passer une agréable semaine surtout après la peur ressentie il y a quelques jours juste après l'annonce que notre région fut secouée par un tremblement de terre de magnitude 5._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 15 : Gala perturbé**

.

La cabine transporta les deux amants à l'étage de la chambre de Steve. Ils avaient tous deux préférer continuer à utiliser sa chambre dans la mesure où celles de toute l'équipe du NCIS étaient au même étage. Pour des raisons pratiques et évidentes, il était plus simple d'utiliser la plus éloignée et celle de Steve se situait à un autre étage donc moins exposée aux regards de ses coéquipiers.

.

Parvenus dans la pièce, les deux hommes ne perdirent pas de temps, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit en riant. Et le rire de l'italien réchauffa le cœur de Steve qui l'entendait pour la première fois, un vrai rire sans retenue et sans pudeur. Tony fut soudain sur lui et lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et passionné avant que ses mains ne commencent leur ballet sur le corps musclé qui n'attendait que ça.

.

Lorsque le plaisir laissa place à la satisfaction et à la langueur, il se lova contre l'ex Seal et se détendit dans l'étreinte des bras musclés. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et il se remémora leur première fois, cette nuit où Steve l'avait conduit dans sa chambre après leur virée au bar. Il pensait alors que leur rencontre serait comme toutes celles qu'il faisait lors de ce genre de réunion, brève et satisfaisante mais sans plus.

.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être plus dans l'erreur. Chaque jour qu'il avait passé avec l'hawaïen - et chaque nuit encore plus - tissait entre eux un lien qui se renforçait un peu plus. Tony ignorait comment interpréter ce qui l'unissait à cet homme en particulier, qui plus est un ex militaire. Il pensait que Gibbs lui aurait suffi comme expérience. Fallait croire qu'il était masochiste.

.

Pour l'heure, il décida de cesser d'analyser leur relation, la semaine avait été à la fois stressante et relaxante. Il pouvait relâcher la pression un peu avant de devoir affronter son équipe, la directrice et le reste du monde.

.

Il soupira et se serra encore un peu plus contre le corps chaud et Steve resserra son étreinte un peu plus. Les deux hommes somnolèrent, il avait deux bonnes heures devant eux avant de songer à se préparer pour la soirée de gala.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony et Steve finirent par s'extirper de leur nid douillet et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains, la douche fut l'occasion de tendres attouchements avant de songer à s'habiller pour le dîner de gala. Steve s'assit sur le lit et prit le temps de contempler Tony se vêtir, c'était toujours un spectacle de le regarder enfiler ses vêtements et pour ce soir, il sourit en constatant que l'homme avait décidé de porter un sous-vêtement, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite au cours de la semaine.

.

Il apprécia le show que l'italien lui fit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le hawaïen le regardait. Steve avait plus envie de le déshabiller qu'autre chose mais il savait qu'il devait remettre son désir à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard sans doute. La soirée promettait d'être longue mais le lendemain était considéré comme repos avant que chaque participant ne reprenne le chemin de son agence. Les deux hommes passeraient donc leur dernière journée ensemble demain.

.

Steve spéculait sur l'avenir, il voulait revoir l'italien même si cela impliquait de devoir jouer avec un agenda des plus problématiques dans la mesure où chacun d'eux travaillait dans des villes et même des états différents et la distance n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Pourtant, il avait espoir de persuader Tony de lui rendre visite rapidement, lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir en rejoignant l'équipe du Five-0 le ferait sans doute changer d'avis.

.

Il sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête la tenue de son homme, le smoking agrémenté d'une chemise verte avec cravate assortie lui garantissait un franc succès auprès de la gente féminine mais certainement aussi auprès de quelques hommes. Steve avait bien noté les regards masculins discrets qui lorgnaient l'italien lorsqu'il traversait une salle et il savait qu'il était chanceux de l'avoir attiré entre ses bras dès le premier soir.

.

Et la confiance que Tony lui avait accordée dès leur rencontre en se confiant aussi librement qu'il l'avait fait lui démontrait que leur relation avait toutes ses chances. Connaissant un peu mieux l'homme, il doutait sincèrement qu'il s'épanchait ainsi avec le premier venu rencontré dans un bar.

.

« Eh ! » l'apostropha soudain Tony. « Tu devrais te préparer, il reste peu de temps pour gagner la salle. »

« Oui, tu as raison mais le spectacle valait la peine d'être en retard » souligna malicieusement Steve tout en se levant.

.

Il gagna la salle de bains, se doucha à grande vitesse et cinq minutes plus tard, ressortait de la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille et se séchant les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers la penderie d'où il sortit également sa tenue qu'il déposa sur le lit. Il avait bataillé avec Kono qui l'avait obligé à ajouter un smoking à ses bagages et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

.

Sans gêne, il dénoua la serviette puis sans hâte et pour le plaisir de Tony, il prit son temps pour se vêtir laissant ainsi son compagnon l'admirer comme lui-même l'avait fait juste quelques instants plus tôt. Steve aimait la manière dont tous deux se comportaient vis-à-vis de l'autre, ils se taquinaient et s'excitaient mutuellement dès que l'occasion se présentait.

.

Chacun d'eux pouvait se comporter sans arrière-pensée, deux hommes qui appréciaient de pouvoir montrer leur intérêt l'un pour l'autre sans être gênés. Aucune honte, ni timidité dans leurs gestes, Tony et lui semblaient à l'aise dans leur sexualité et exposer leur corps nu à la vue de l'autre leur était naturel.

.

C'était si rafraichissant de pouvoir déambuler ainsi dans la pièce et savoir que les yeux de l'autre le suivaient tandis qu'ils brillaient d'un désir ardent de le trainer vers le lit pour le faire sien avec passion. C'était si nouveau et si intense, si passionnel et si vivifiant qu'il pensait parfois rêver.

.

Il enfila sa tenue sous le regard avide et appréciateur de l'italien qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour que cette relation naissante et précaire pour l'instant devienne indispensable pour l'italien et l'oblige à réviser ses priorités. Il se le promettait avec toute l'intensité de son amour pour cet homme, il gagnerait le cœur de Tony.

.

Finalement, il se redressa et affronta le verdict de son compagnon qui siffla doucement pour lui démontrer son appréciation.

.

« Pour un mec qui ne se soucie que de porter des cargos la plupart du temps, tu sais aussi mettre ce corps superbe en valeur, McSeal » approuva Tony.

« Eh, je ne suis pas le seul » renvoya Steve en détaillant son homme. « Tu es superbe également et avec une grâce naturelle innée qui dénote une grande habitude de porter des costumes de grand couturier. Explique-moi comment tu peux être aussi à l'aise alors que tu ne profites pas de la fortune familiale ? »

« Ah, le privilège d'être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! » plaisanta l'italien. « Et le fait de savoir faire fructifier un petit pactole pour qu'il devienne important, savoir le gérer de manière intelligente, dépenser les intérêts sans toucher au capital. »

.

Steve contempla son compagnon quelques instants tout en pensant que, pour un gosse de riche, il avait une attitude et des idées de gosse du peuple. Etait-ce dû à son enfance solitaire et triste ?

.

« Malgré l'opulence de ma famille, j'ai vécu dans une maison vide, en compagnie du personnel de service » déclara Tony comme en écho à ses pensées. « J'ai des valeurs qui ne sont pas celles de tous ces gosses de milliardaires qui n'ont jamais eu besoin de travailler pour vivre. Mes références étaient des émigrants qui bossaient dur pour nourrir leur famille. J'ai passé quelques noëls avec des enfants qui n'avaient pas de jouets au pied du sapin, je n'ai pas eu la joie non plus d'ouvrir des cadeaux pour les fêtes que ce soit mon anniversaire ou noël. »

« Dans ces conditions, comment arrives-tu à te comporter comme si tu avais toujours vécu dans l'opulence ? Comme si tu avais grandi parmi la classe privilégiée ? » demanda Steve intrigué.

« Ma mère a veillé à ce que mes premières années soient conformes à celles du rejeton d'une famille riche, j'ai dû apprendre à me comporter en adulte avant d'être un enfant. Les règles strictes qu'elle m'a inculquées sont gravées dans ma mémoire parce qu'elles sont tout ce qui me restait d'elle. Certes, elle n'a pas été une mère modèle mais c'était ma mère et je l'aimais malgré ses défauts. »

« Tu as voulu être digne d'elle » suppléa Steve d'une voix douce tout en secouant la tête.

« J'ai détesté porter les costumes de marin qu'elle m'obligeait à mettre pour parader devant ses amis » souffla Tony d'un ton dur. « Et je détestais devoir me comporter comme le petit Lord Fauntleroy. »

.

Les sourcils de Steve se levèrent en signe d'étonnement et d'incompréhension, ce qui fit rire Tony. Il décida donc d'élaborer sa remarque.

.

« Le Petit Lord Fauntleroy est un téléfilm britannique réalisé par Jack Gold, sorti en 1980, d'après le livre éponyme pour enfants de Frances Hodgson Burnett avec Ricky Schroder et Alec Guinness. Il vit à New York avec sa mère et ses amis sont des gens du peuple. Il est heureux jusqu'au jour où il est envoyé en Angleterre pour tenir son rang, celui du descendant d'une riche famille. »

« Ça pourrait être ton histoire, en effet » remarqua l'hawaïen.

« Dieu m'en préserve ! » s'indigna aussitôt Tony. « Steve, je n'ai pas suivi les traces que mon père voulait pour me retrouver coincer derrière un bureau, ce ne serait pas pour me voir obliger de remplir des devoirs aussi contraignants. J'aime ce que je fais et je le fais bien, très bien même selon certains. Je suis utile là où je suis, je n'ai que faire de parader parmi des nobles à siroter des cocktails à longueur de journée. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'à l'occasion, je ne serais pas partant mais le faire d'un bout de l'année à l'autre, très peu pour moi. »

« Tu préfères te faire tirer dessus, être poignardé ou assommé, courir après les méchants et les mettre sous les verrous » énuméra Steve en souriant. « C'est nettement plus… excitant. »

« Et plus gratifiant » approuva Tony. « La montée d'adrénaline à l'idée que tu vas donner la chasse et que tu vas attraper ta proie est mille fois plus intense que de serrer la main de quelques privilégiés pour obtenir une faveur. »

« Oui, on peut le voir comme ça » bouda le chef du 5-0.

« C'est ma philosophie, je suis fait pour ça et non pour palabrer dans des réunions stériles où le seul sujet débattu est le moyen de gagner plus d'argent par des hommes qui en ont déjà bien assez » conclut Tony en haussant les épaules. « Bien, il serait temps de descendre si nous voulons choisir notre place même si j'ai demandé à un ami de nous en réserver à sa table. »

« Ok, je te laisse le mot de la fin mais j'ai comme l'intuition que nous reparlerons de ça un jour prochain » dit finalement Steve.

.

Il s'approcha de l'italien et l'encercla de ses bras avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux qui faillit avoir raison de leur résolution de rejoindre la fête. Avec effort, il libéra son homme, tous deux pantelants après ce baiser.

.

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre et chaleureux avant de se diriger vers la porte que Steve ouvrit avant de laisser Tony sortir. Il referma, suivit l'italien vers l'ascenseur qui, par miracle, s'ouvrit aussitôt. La descente vers la salle de gala se fit en silence mais la main de l'hawaïen était posée sur le bas du dos de l'italien.

.

En sortant, ils rencontrèrent quelques connaissances, Jeff Williams, le collègue de Tony, Mark Thomson, l'agent du FBI de Philly et quelques autres. Ensemble, ils s'acheminèrent vers la salle tout en discutant. La présence de Steve aux côtés de Tony passa alors inaperçue, du moins pas assez évidente pour trahir leur relation.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La dernière soirée comportait, comme pour toute manifestation de ce type, un diner de gala et tous les participants étaient priés d'y assister dans la mesure du possible. La sécurité avait été renforcée du fait de la participation de quelques directeurs de certaines agences gouvernementales américaines et étrangères.

.

Le MI5 et Interpol avaient envoyés leurs directeurs adjoints tandis que les USA avaient opté pour la présence de leurs directeurs. Des contacts étaient souvent pris au cours de telles réunions et il était toujours de bon ton de faire une apparition et de remettre quelques récompenses et médailles à des agents méritants pour les encourager.

.

Gibbs avait en horreur ce genre de gala, il disait régulièrement que ce n'était pas sa place mais la directrice avait insisté pour que toute l'équipe soit présente. Mis à part la table d'honneur, celle des directeurs, les places étaient libres d'accès. Le choix étant celui de chacun, ni Gibbs, ni la directrice n'avaient imposé leurs desiderata à leurs subordonnés.

.

Abby et David avaient opté pour occuper celle de l'ex Marine. McGee les rejoignit assez rapidement afin d'avoir une place. Ducky choisit de faire cavalier seul et de se placer à une autre table en galante compagnie. Steve et Tony avaient décidé de rester ensemble dans la mesure où personne n'avait donné de directive à l'italien à ce sujet.

.

Les tables commençaient à être occupées, les deux amants et leurs deux compagnons en rejoignirent une située à l'opposé de celle de l'équipe avec celle d'honneur située à mi-distance. Tobias y était déjà installé et lui fit signe. Les présentations faites, chacun s'assit rapidement.

.

Tony prit place à gauche de Tobias de manière à tourner le dos à ses collègues, il ne souhaitait pas être dans leur ligne de mire durant le repas. Il avait bien l'intention de savourer ce dernier moment avec Steve. L'hawaïen s'installa à sa gauche, les deux autres en face d'eux.

.

« Gibbs nous fusille du regard » lança Tobias dès que les deux hommes furent assis.

« Grand bien lui fasse » rétorqua Tony d'un ton négligent.

.

Les deux hommes acceptèrent l'apéritif proposé par la serveuse que l'italien remercia d'un sourire qui la fit rougir. Elle se tourna vers Steve qui lui jeta un regard un peu froid qui aussitôt fit disparaître son sourire. Elle s'empressa de terminer son tour de table avant d'aller recharger son plateau.

.

« Eh, Steve, tiens-toi bien, s'il te plait » souffla l'italien doucement pour ne pas être entendu des autres convives.

« Arrête de flirter et je serais sage » lui rétorqua de même l'hawaïen.

« Je ne flirtais pas, je remerciais » renvoya Tony.

« Oh, je vais devoir apprendre à déchiffrer ton langage corporel, il semblerait » soupira Steve, un peu surpris.

« Tu t'y feras vite, je flirte ici et là mais je ne cours pas deux lièvres à la fois, trop compliqué » affirma l'agent dans un souffle.

« Bon à savoir » nota le chef du 5-0.

.

Les deux hommes débutèrent ensuite une conversation générale avec leurs voisins de table en attendant que les tables soient complètes et les invités installés. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la salle fut enfin remplie et autour la table d'honneur, les responsables des agences discutaient tranquillement attendant de se voir proposer une boisson.

.

Tony, comme à son habitude, laissa trainer son regard surveillant la salle dans son ensemble. Il s'intéressa ensuite au personnel et soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention, un détail qui l'intriguait avant qu'un comportement ne le fasse réagir.

.

Il se leva soudain, se dirigea vers le centre de la salle tout en enjoignant discrètement les agents à s'asseoir rapidement. Son ton et son expression indiquèrent que quelque chose allait se produire et personne ne résista à son injonction. De sa place, Steve regardait faire l'italien. Lui aussi se doutait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache exactement quoi.

.

Lorsque Tony trébucha et percuta la serveuse de la table d'honneur, personne n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol, elle sous lui. La jeune femme jura, tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager du corps qui pesait sur elle sans succès. Soudain, Tony se redressa et rapidement, empoigna les deux poignets de la femme avant de la retourner sur le sol, face contre terre.

.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il une paire de menottes, s'il vous plait ? » s'exclama-t-il assez fort pour être entendu.

.

La serveuse se débattait pour se libérer et Tony finit par presser un genou dans ses reins pour la maîtriser en attendant du renfort. Un agent de sécurité arriva enfin et lui tendit des menottes qu'il passa rapidement aux poignets de la prisonnière. Il se releva puis remit la femme sur pieds et la confia à l'agent qui venait juste d'être rejoint par un collègue. Il se tourna ensuite vers la table d'honneur et croisa le regard courroucé de la directrice qu'il ignora.

.

« S'il vous plait, je souhaiterai inspecter sous votre table, je dois y récupérer un objet » dit-il en s'adressant au groupe.

.

Deux directeurs se levèrent sans hésitation et Tony se baissa pour chercher l'objet en question. Il sortit la pochette de sa poche poitrine et l'utilisa pour ramasser ce qu'il avait repéré. Il se dégagea ensuite et se remit sur pied, chacun put voir qu'il tenait une arme enveloppée dans un tissu. Tony la tendit au troisième agent de sécurité qui venait d'arriver pour prêter main forte à ses collègues.

.

Certains des agents assis aux tables à proximité et qui avaient assisté à toute la scène s'étaient levés bloquant la vue de l'incident aux autres participants. Lorsque la fausse serveuse fut escortée vers la sortie, menottes aux poignets, des questions fusèrent parmi les invités. Scoffield qui était assis avec les directeurs se leva et réclama le calme.

.

« S'il vous plait, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez reprendre vos places et nous pourrons vous expliquer ce petit incident » lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour inciter les agents à faire silence.

.

Lorsqu'un calme relatif permit de réduire le brouhaha et que tous reprirent leur place, Scoffield s'avança vers l'estrade pour faire un bref résumé.

.

« Il semblerait que notre conférencier ait déjoué ce qui parait être un complot… ou plus exactement une tentative de meurtre » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

.

Il se tourna vers Tony prêt à le questionner lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Morrow.

.

« Agent DiNozzo, d'où provient cette arme ? » demanda Morrow qui pourtant se doutait de la réponse.

« La serveuse » répondit-il à son ancien directeur. « Elle avait l'intention de… hum… tuer l'un d'entre vous. »

« Comment avez-vu su ? » s'étonna le directeur Pierson.

« Oh, un détail qui me paraissait incongru a attiré mon attention jusqu'à ce que je note son attitude » révéla l'agent du NCIS en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a tant intrigué ? » voulut savoir Caldwell de la NSA.

« Un accessoire qui différait de celui de ses collègues féminines » dit Tony qui élabora en voyant l'air interrogatif des convives. « Avez-vous déjà vu une serveuse porter des chaussures à talons alors qu'elle s'apprête à travailler durant plusieurs heures ? De plus, elle portait son plateau de la main droite et sa serviette était posée sur sa main et non son poignet. Elle devait le faire pour cacher son arme et, une fois les verres distribués, lui permettre de tirer puisqu'elle est droitière » expliqua simplement Tony.

.

Tous les membres de la tablée se regardèrent, un air stupéfait ou étonné marquait leurs visages. Shepard se redressa sur son siège, elle arborait un air satisfait et fier. Elle venait de prouver que ses agents étaient compétents et toujours à l'affût, même lorsqu'ils étaient censés se détendre.

.

« Une idée sur la cible ? » questionna encore le directeur de la Sécurité du Territoire.

« D'après mes observations et les fréquents coups d'œil qu'elle lançait, oui » affirma Tony. « Ceci restera à confirmer cependant. »

« Qui selon vous, Agent DiNozzo ? » insista Shepard, soudain nerveuse.

« Le Directeur Morrow, Madame, une cible de choix » annonça l'italien. « Sans doute avait-elle plusieurs cibles en vue mais vous étiez manifestement sa principale, Monsieur. »

.

Morrow avala son verre d'alcool pour faire passer l'information. Il n'avait pas montré d'autre signe de trouble. Il incita ses collègues à reprendre leur place et se tourna vers Tony.

.

« Je vous dois certainement la vie, Agent DiNozzo » déclara-t-il. « Sans doute, d'autres collègues également. Tous mes remerciements pour votre intervention rapide et efficace, mon garçon. Ceci aurait pu se terminer par un bain de sang » dit-il en venant serrer la main de son ancien agent. « Toujours su que vous étiez exceptionnel et cette démonstration le prouve. »

« Sacré réflexe, Agent DiNozzo » affirma Pierson. « Et je crois que nous vous devons tous des remerciements, vous avez sans doute fait une analyse correcte de cet incident. »

« Oui, un sens de l'observation aigu comme peu d'agents en possèdent et une réaction proportionnée » approuva le directeur adjoint du MI6.

« Félicitations, DiNozzo » ajouta Shepard, presque à contrecœur mais par obligation.

« Je vous en prie, j'ai simplement réagi à une situation donnée » se défendit Tony, embarrassé par les compliments. « Je vais rejoindre ma table si vous le permettez. »

.

Morrow lui tapota une dernière fois l'épaule avant de l'inviter d'un geste à repartir. Tandis qu'il progressait vers sa table, il reçut des compliments de la part des participants tandis que l'incident était relayé de table en table pour finir par faire le tour de la salle.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Lorsque la tablée de son équipe fut informée de ce qui s'était passé, les réactions furent diverses.

.

« Il va être insupportable durant des semaines à nous rabâcher son exploit » grogna McGee en serrant les poings. « Il va pavoiser sur le sujet à chaque occasion qu'il pourra. »

« Il le racontera à qui veut l'entendre et on en entendra des versions plus ou moins longues et véridiques » cracha David d'une voix exaspérée.

« Tony vient de sauver plusieurs vies et vous deux pleurnichez sur des spéculations » riposta Abby, irritée.

« Ça suffit » lança soudain Gibbs d'une voix ferme. « DiNozzo a de quoi pavoiser et s'il devient exaspérant, ce sera avec raison. Et si j'entends une seule réflexion à son encontre, je sévirais » ajouta-t-il en toisant ses agents.

« Bien dit » approuva la gothique en hochant la tête.

.

McGee et David croisèrent brièvement le regard froid de Gibbs et comprirent instantanément qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ils baissèrent la tête et se tinrent cois.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony finit par rejoindre sa place après bien des arrêts et des félicitations. Il reprit son siège auprès de Steve qui lui adressa un sourire et la fierté qui brillait sans ses yeux mit du baume au cœur de l'italien. Les autres agents qui partageaient leur table s'empressèrent également d'ajouter leurs éloges à ceux reçus précédemment.

.

Scoffield, toujours sur l'estrade, entreprit de relayer l'incident pour ceux qui l'auraient manqué.

.

« Bien, comme la majorité d'entre vous l'a sans doute compris, l'une des serveuses qui officiait ce soir avait l'intention de servir autre chose que les mets délicats prévus au menu » expliqua-t-il avec un peu d'humour. « Sans le sens de l'observation et la clairvoyance de l'Agent DiNozzo, nous déplorerions à l'heure actuelle, une ou plusieurs victimes d'un complot dont nous ignorons la motivation. Un désastre évité à cause d'une simple paire de chaussures à talons, qui l'eut cru. Mesdames, faites attention au regard d'aigle de cet agent, il est perçant et redoutable » ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Mais ne laissons pas cet intermède nous gâcher la soirée, reprenons les festivités. Bon appétit à tous » conclut-il avant de descendre de l'estrade et de rejoindre sa place.

.

Il venait juste de s'asseoir lorsque plusieurs agents se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir tout en se tournant vers Tony. Bientôt, chaque agent suivit leur exemple et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit durant plusieurs minutes. Tony était gêné et avait une seule idée en tête, fuir. Une main posée sur sa cuisse le retint et il soupira, attendant que le calme revienne.

.

A la table d'honneur, Morrow discutait à mi-voix avec plusieurs de ses collègues et le brouhaha couvrit ses propos, Shepard fut frustrée de n'en avoir saisi aucun mot. Quoique Morrow ait pu dire, ses interlocuteurs approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et elle attendit d'être à son tour informée de la teneur de leur discussion. Elle attendit en vain avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas considérée comme assez importante pour être mise au courant et cette constatation la fit rager intérieurement.

.

Malgré ses réticences exprimées lors de son entrevue avec Gibbs pour le choix des agents autorisés à participer à la conférence, elle se félicitait maintenant d'avoir laissé son mentor la persuader d'inclure DiNozzo. Non seulement la conférence avait été un succès qui l'avait stupéfaite mais ce complot déjoué allait rejaillir favorablement sur l'agence.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Comme souvent lors de tel évènement, le diner de gala était l'occasion de remettre récompenses et félicitations à divers participants et celui-ci n'y échappa pas. Plusieurs agents furent médaillés par leur agence respective avant que Morrow ne se dirige vers l'estrade.

.

Il avait envie de démontrer que son statut de directeur de la Sécurité du Territoire pouvait être parfois plus souple et agréable que sa fonction ne le laissait supposer. Il prit des mains d'un agent deux petits coffrets qu'il plaça sur le pupitre avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir » commença-t-il. « Cette conférence orchestrée de main de maître par Interpol en la personne de l'Agent Scoffield prouve que la grande famille des Forces de Police du monde peut parfaitement coopérer et par voie de conséquence, communiquer, informer et échanger avec ses consœurs. Les divers ateliers qui ont permis de le faire prouvent que nos diverses agences ont besoin parfois de se réunir et de pouvoir démontrer les dernières innovations employées en matière de lutte contre le terrorisme en particulier. A l'heure des révolutions technologiques, il est vital de ne laisser aucune agence gouvernementale à la traine si nous voulons lutter efficacement contre les nouveaux crimes informatiques mais aussi des crimes plus traditionnels » commença Morrow.

.

Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées et trouver

.

« L'avortement de l'attentat de ce soir prouve sans contexte que ce combat en est un de tous les instants. Ce que je vais avoir l'honneur de faire dans quelques minutes découle d'un acte de bravoure spontané et héroïque. C'est la raison pour laquelle mes collègues et moi avons décidé de remettre ce soir non pas une distinction spéciale à un agent très spécial mais deux distinctions parfaitement justifiées. Sans l'incroyable sagacité et perspicacité d'un agent, qui sait combien de victimes seraient à déplorer à cette heure. Agent DiNozzo, si vous voulez bien venir me rejoindre »

.

Tony, qui avait porté son verre à ses lèvres, faillit s'étrangler lorsque Morrow cita son nom et lui demanda de le rejoindre. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser s'il avait bien entendu mais les regards qui étaient dirigés vers lui répondirent à son interrogation. Il reposa son verre, jeta un regard étonné à Steve avant de se lever et de se diriger lentement vers l'estrade. Il monta les marches d'un pas mesuré et se tint près du Directeur Morrow.

.

« Après concertation avec certains de mes collègues, pour avoir su déjouer un acte qui aurait pu s'avérer mortel pour plusieurs responsables d'agences gouvernementales au péril de votre propre vie et avec un courage exemplaire, je suis heureux de vous remettre, Agent DiNozzo, la Médaille d'Argent du Secrétariat du Territoire et à titre exceptionnel, la Médaille du Mérite Civil de la Marine (*) » déclara fièrement Morrow en remettant les deux coffrets contenant les distinctions à Tony.

.

Tony prit ensuite les coffrets tendus d'une main tremblante, totalement décontenancé d'être ainsi récompensé publiquement pour avoir juste été assez observateur pour éviter une tragédie. Puis sans façon et de manière tout à fait spontanée, Morrow prit l'italien dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale qui surpris tellement l'agent qui se laissa faire sans rechigner.

.

« Merci, Monsieur mais je n'ai fait que ce que tout agent dans la même situation aurait fait, mon travail » objecta-t-il de façon brève.

« Mon garçon, je pense que sans votre intervention rapide, cette convention se serait terminée par un drame » assura le Directeur. « Je vous suis redevable d'avoir épargné ma vie et suis honoré de vous avoir eu sous mes ordres lors de mon mandat en tant que directeur du NCIS. Je pense également parlé au nom de mes collègues en vous remerciant chaleureusement et en ajoutant un bonus supplémentaire à votre héroïsme. Après consultation avec le SecNav et le SecDef, nous vous octroyons une semaine de vacances tous frais payés par mon agence à compter de la fin de cette convention ainsi qu'une autre à prendre à votre convenance. Il vous suffira de nous faire parvenir les notes de frais qui seront prises en charge par mon département. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour vous exprimer notre gratitude. »

« Monsieur, je… » tenta Tony.

« Aucune objection ne sera reçue de votre part, Anthony » le coupa Tom Morrow. « Votre directrice recevra confirmation de nos instructions dans l'heure qui suit. Agent DiNozzo, en mon nom et en celui de mes estimés collègues, je vous présente mes plus sincères remerciements. Terminons maintenant cette soirée sous une note plus gaie » conclut-il.

.

Tony toussa, visiblement embarrassé par tant de démonstration publique en son honneur. Et pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à faire de discours semblable à ceux qu'il faisait lorsqu'il recevait les médailles de Gibbs à sa place. Sans doute parce que c'était lui qui était à l'honneur et que, quoi qu'en pensent ses collègues, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt d'un public aussi large. A l'instant, il ne souhaitait que d'aller rejoindre Steve et quitter la salle tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement impossible.

.

Il salua Morrow et se tournait pour redescendre l'estrade lorsqu'une bonne partie de l'assemblée se leva et se fut sous un nouveau déluge d'applaudissements qu'il tenta de regagner sa place. Il fut arrêté à plusieurs reprises par des agents pour des félicitations qu'il jugeait excessives. Il parvint enfin à sa table où il posa les coffrets. Il prit son verre d'une main tremblante pour se donner contenance.

.

Sentant sans doute sa gêne, les convives de sa table évitèrent de lui démontrer trop ouvertement leur 'admiration' pour l'acte qu'il venait de faire. Grâce à l'orchestre qui venait de s'installer, l'ambiance se modifia graduellement et la soirée se poursuivit agréablement malgré cette subtile peur qui subsistait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Sentez-vous comme moi un vent mauvais soufflé sur le NCIS ?_

 _._

 _Vous saurez si mon intuition est juste en continuant à me suivre au prochain chapitre._

 _._

 _Bon week-end d'ascension et à la semaine prochaine._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Conversation émotionnelle

.

.

.

 _Chapitre un peu spécial mais je continue dans ma lancée, Tony se confie et Steve écoute. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues. Tenter de pénétrer dans la tête de notre italien préféré est un exercice difficile tant il se cache derrière ses bouffonneries. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle et je vous livre le résultat de mes réflexions._

 _._

 _Faites-moi part de votre opinion. Ai-je réussi à exprimer des émotions dignes de notre italien ou ai-je totalement merdé ?_

 _._

 _Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture. J'attends vos coms._

 _._

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 **Chapitre 16 : Conversation émotionnelle**

.

Le lendemain matin, peu après 9 heures, Steve se réveilla seul dans le lit et les draps froids à la place de son amant confirmèrent qu'il devait être debout depuis un moment. Il soupira, il aurait aimé s'éveiller avec Tony lové contre lui pour se rassurer qu'il était bien vivant. L'acte héroïque de l'Italien était certes admirable mais pour Steve, il avait un goût amer.

.

Il avait dû faire appel à toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant la nature exacte de ce que Tony avait évité. Sa chute avait paru tellement naturelle qu'il n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'il tentait de maîtriser un assassin. Et le brouhaha environnant avait masqué le bruit du révolver tombant au sol épaississant encore la raison de la curieuse attitude de l'italien qui avait précédé sa subite action.

.

Le voir plonger sous la table et se relever en tenant une arme dans sa pochette de smoking l'avait pris totalement au dépourvu. Et à cet instant, il avait réalisé que son compagnon avait choisi d'affronter un meurtrier seul, sans avertir quiconque du danger et qu'il aurait pu facilement être blessé… ou pire, être tué. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en prenant conscience de ce fait.

.

Il avait saisi son verre et l'avait vidé d'un trait. L'Agent Fornell l'avait dévisagé avant de l'assurer que Tony n'avait rien et que ce n'était pas la première fois que DiNozzo agissait ainsi. Ses propos ne l'avaient pas rassuré, bien au contraire. Il s'était demandé si Tony était un casse-cou ou s'il était du genre suicidaire. Il ne lui avait pas semblé porté vers cette voie mais après tout, il ne pouvait en écarter l'hypothèse.

.

Chaque policier pouvait, à un moment ou un autre, atteindre ses limites et devenir dépressif. Certains officiers de police avaient préféré 'manger leur arme', autrement dit se suicider, suite à une enquête difficile ou étaient arrivés à saturation dans leur travail. Il avait déjà rencontré le problème à deux ou trois reprises lorsque son père, policier, était en exercice.

.

Non seulement, Tony avait déjà eu son comptant d'affaires difficiles lorsqu'il était flic mais en tant qu'agent fédéral, il avait dû également faire face à des actes de terrorisme. Le personnel militaire que son agence protégeait avait subi des attaques de cet ordre et le NCIS avait donc déjà enquêté et certainement affronté ce type d'agressions.

.

Il connaissait un peu le travail des agents du NCIS pour avoir collaboré récemment avec leur bureau de Los Angeles sur une affaire. Les Agents Callen et Hanna – avec qui il avait passé la soirée après la conclusion de l'affaire – leur en avaient raconté suffisamment sur leur travail pour qu'il comprenne que leurs enquêtes les mettaient en présence de criminels bien plus endurcis que ceux avec qui le 5.0 pouvait avoir à traiter.

.

Certes, Tony n'était pas un novice en la matière et savait très certainement se défendre, Steve n'en doutait pas. Dans le cas contraire, il serait déjà mort ou sérieusement blessé. Mais la question était plutôt de savoir s'il accordait si peu d'importance à sa vie pour la mettre ainsi inutilement en danger. Oh, il ne sous-estimait pas la vie des directeurs mais ils étaient des inconnus pour lui. La vie de Tony lui importait infiniment plus parce qu'il en était amoureux.

.

Lorsque Tony avait repris sa place à table comme si de rien n'était, tentant de minimiser son geste, Steve avait failli se lever et regagner la chambre. Ce fut le sourire rassurant de Tony et la pression sur sa cuisse qui le stoppa de partir. Il savait qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, il mettrait le sujet sur le tapis.

.

Il voulait l'assurance de l'italien qu'il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger de façon excessive. La réflexion de Fornell laissait entendre qu'il était coutumier du fait et cette constatation lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il allait devoir mettre du plomb dans la tête de son italien et le raisonner sérieusement.

.

Il s'allongea et prit une profonde inspiration. Il prit quelques minutes pour faire le point et réalisa qu'il allait exiger de son homme de faire quelque chose que lui-même pratiquait régulièrement selon ses équipiers. Pouvait-il vraiment contraindre son amant à être plus prudent quand lui-même faisait fi du danger pour sauver une vie ?

.

Danny l'accusait d'être un vrai casse-cou, un danger public, un irresponsable… Il fonçait sans parfois réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. La discipline que son passage chez les Seals lui avait inculquée l'avait bridé à plus d'une reprise dans des situations difficiles. Il avait maudit la chaine de commandement à plus d'une reprise.

.

Ici, la liberté totale que lui avait accordée le Gouverneur Jameson pour faire son travail l'avait sans doute grisé. Il ne devait rendre de comptes à personne sur sa manière de gérer l'équipe ou ses enquêtes du moment qu'il restait dans la légalité. Pouvoir agir sans supervision constante était nouveau pour lui et il avait abusé de ce manque de surveillance.

.

Avant de se lancer dans un discours pompeux sur la sécurité, il allait devoir sérieusement se remettre en question. Et dès son retour, il allait demander à Chin et Danny de le réfréner dans sa manière de gérer les crises. Il devait lui aussi se montrer plus prudent, il avait désormais quelqu'un qu'il voulait pouvoir aimer durant de longues années… s'il parvenait toutefois à faire avouer un jour – et le plus tôt serait le mieux - à sa tête de mule d'italien qu'il ressentait pour lui autre chose que du désir.

.

Il avait lu dans les yeux de Tony des sentiments que l'italien ne semblait pas savoir interpréter. Il allait devoir lui ouvrir les mirettes et lui faire comprendre qu'il ressentait plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne lâcherait pas si facilement, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il attendait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait lui faire tourner la tête et aurait le pouvoir de lui broyer le cœur.

.

Et l'italien était définitivement cette personne capable de lui imposer des limites que Steve se refuserait à respecter si quelqu'un d'autre le lui demander. Pourtant, il savait que jamais son homme ne le ferait parce que lui-même ne penserait être assez important aux yeux de l'ancien Seal pour oser faire cette requête.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour soulager sa vessie et prendre une douche rapide. Il avait à peine mis le pied dans la cabine qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et une bouche déposer un baiser dans son cou. Il tourna la tête et sourit à Tony qui captura sa bouche pour un baiser avide.

.

L'italien poussa Steve sous le jet chaud avant d'entreprendre de le savonner lentement et sensuellement. Steve comprit qu'il allait bénéficier d'un traitement spécial lorsque Tony s'agenouilla et prit son érection en bouche. Il haleta bientôt sous la sensation tandis que les mains de son amant s'activaient sur ses testicules qu'elles malaxaient avant que des doigts baladeurs ne s'aventurent plus loin.

.

Tony glissa ses longs doigts en lui et travailla à assouplir les muscles pour lui faciliter le passage. Il se redressa soudain, abandonnant le sexe de Steve qui grogna de frustration. Sans un mot, il fit pivoter l'hawaïen face au mur et se positionna entre ses jambes. Bientôt, Steven sentit la pression du sexe de son amant avant qu'il ne se glisse lentement en lui.

.

La tendresse et la douceur présidèrent à ce premier contact de la journée. Tony lui fit l'amour lentement, délicatement, langoureusement et amoureusement. Ses mains chaudes et douces traçaient leur chemin sur sa peau enflammant ses sens tandis que la bouche suçait et mordillait et Steve gémissait sous la douce torture.

.

Lorsque la jouissance l'envahit et qu'il céda, son orgasme fut intense et il ne put que prononcer un mot, le nom de l'italien. Il sentit Tony le suivre juste quelques secondes après lui et sourit tandis qu'il tentait de rester debout. Tony resta en lui encore une minute avant de se retirer en douceur et le soutint le temps qu'il reprenne pied.

.

« Buon giorno, Bello » murmura Tony dans le creux de son oreille.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » lui renvoya-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'italien.

.

Steve l'observa quelques secondes avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour un baiser brûlant et gourmand. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de son amant tandis qu'il pressait son corps contre celui de Tony tandis qu'ils laissèrent l'eau chaude cascader sur eux durant deux minutes avant de terminer leur douche et de sortir.

.

« Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là » reprocha doucement l'hawaïen alors qu'il se séchait.

« Morrow a appelé un peu après 7 heures, il voulait me voir » lui apprit son compagnon qui s'enveloppait dans un peignoir. « Il était en compagnie de deux autres directeurs. »

.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre où ils s'habillèrent rapidement tout en continuant la conversation.

.

« Oh ! » émit Steve. « Que voulait Morrow ? » s'enquit-il ensuite.

« Me confirmer ses propos d'hier, il m'offre des vacances, tous frais payés par son agence quand et où je veux et avec qui je veux, pour autant de temps que je le souhaite mais avec un minimum de deux semaines » l'informa l'agent. « Et la disposition de son avion pour le retour à DC. »

« Waouh ! Généreux de sa part » nota Steve. « Et tu as déjà choisi ta destination ? »

« Je ne suis jamais allé en Australie » musarda Tony. « Et toi ? »

« Tu m'emmènerais avec toi, Tone ? »

« Bien sûr. Avec qui pourrais-je y aller à l'heure actuelle sinon toi » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. « On pourra en reparler parce que ce n'est pas tout » annonça tranquillement Tony. « J'ai également reçu la même proposition de la part du MI6, une quinzaine de jours à Londres ou ailleurs à leurs frais, seul ou accompagné. »

« Bigre, tu les as impressionnés ! » s'exclama Steve.

« Selon Morrow et après un premier interrogatoire de la soi-disant serveuse, et comme je l'avais supposé, il était le premier visé par cette tentative d'assassinat. Ensuite, elle devait faire deux autres victimes, le représentant du MI6 et celui d'Interpol. Tous trois éliminés, les agences auraient été désorientées et la chasse à l'homme que leur groupe subissait aurait été, pour un temps, stoppé leur permettant de commettre tranquillement les actes de terrorisme qu'ils projetaient. »

« Et qui sont-ils ? »

« Morrow a gardé cette info confidentielle, il ne veut aucune fuite les concernant » lui apprit Tony. « Elle semble vouloir coopérer pour sauver sa peau, Gitmo ne parait pas la séduire comme lieu de villégiature. »

« Elle a agi seule hier soir ? »

« Semblerait qu'elle était en solo mais juste parce qu'elle avait décidé impulsivement de jouer le tout pour le tout avec un peu d'avance » expliqua Tony. « L'attaque était prévue pour demain, une autre conférence devait se tenir à DC entre tous les directeurs présents ici. »

« Pour quelle raison risquer ainsi une telle tentative ? »

« D'après le peu qu'elle en a dit, elle était sur la sellette depuis sa dernière opération ratée et elle devait se racheter. Elle a pensé qu'éliminer les cibles toute seule et avec un tel effet de surprise avait autant de chances de réussir que de rater. »

« Et malheureusement pour elle, tout a basculé parce qu'un agent fédéral que beaucoup jugent idiot a remarqué ses chaussures ! » déclara Steve en souriant largement au souvenir.

« Oui, eh bien… hum… »

.

Steve regarda Tony, voir l'italien à court de mots ne devait pas être un spectacle ordinaire et fréquent. Son compagnon évita son regard et s'empressa de se chausser pour se donner une contenance. L'hawaïen sentit son cœur se gonfler à la fois de tendresse et de tristesse. Le premier sentiment parce que Tony montrait une vulnérabilité qu'il ne devait pas laisser transparaître à n'importe qui et le second parce qu'il était conscient que l'attitude d'insécurité de son homme découlait directement de son enfance.

.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit où Tony s'était assis pour enfiler ses boots, il entoura l'homme de ses bras et déposa de petits baisers dans son cou et sur son visage.

.

« Anthony DiNozzo, je suis si fier de vous » déclama-t-il solennellement. « Vous avez fait preuve de perspicacité pour démasquer une meurtrière grâce à un indice pour le moins inhabituel et de courage pour préserver la vie de plusieurs personnes au mépris de la vôtre. Cet acte de bravoure méritait bien les éloges et la récompense. »

.

Tony se raidit légèrement entre les bras protecteurs avant de se détendre lorsque Steve ne fit rien pour le lâcher.

.

« Cependant, il serait bien, à l'avenir, que tu mesures un peu le danger d'un tel acte et que tu agisses avec plus de prudence » continua-t-il d'une voix douce. « Je ne voudrais définitivement pas te perdre avant d'avoir eu la chance de te connaître un peu plus. »

.

Il s'écarta un peu et tourna le visage de Tony vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de l'italien et planta son regard dans le sien.

.

« Promets-moi de ne plus agir aussi imprudemment, promets-moi de ne plus te jeter ainsi dans une situation dangereuse, promets-moi de penser à ta sauvegarde également, promets-moi, Tony » implora-t-il sans honte.

.

Tony le scruta durant quelques minutes tandis qu'il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il devait faire ou pouvait faire. Il se devait d'être honnête mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Steve. Finalement, il se lança en espérant ne pas décevoir l'homme qui prenait une place grandissante dans sa vie à grande vitesse.

.

« Faire ce genre de promesse reviendrait à abdiquer une partie de mon travail qui consiste à protéger et sauver, Steve » commença-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. « J'ai choisi de devenir flic pour servir et aider mes semblables, les protéger si nécessaire du mieux que je peux de toute menace potentielle. C'est ma vocation et celle de tout flic, militaire ou fédéral. C'est mon travail, c'est le tien aussi. Me demander de tempérer mes actions me semble aller à l'encontre de cet objectif. »

.

Il fit une pause, posa un instant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de se redresser. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

.

« Je ne me jette pas tête baissée dans les ennuis, en général, ce sont eux qui me trouvent et non l'inverse » plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire, je ne suis pas inconscient, je ne me prétends pas invulnérable non plus. Je réagis parfois d'instinct comme hier et mon intervention peut t'avoir paru imprudente mais en fait, elle était calculée. Je n'ai détecté aucune autre menace à part elle, il était évident qu'elle faisait cavalier seul du moins dans la salle. Si j'ai choisi de la neutraliser sans rien dire, c'était pour éviter non seulement d'être repéré mais également de l'alerter inutilement. La prendre par surprise était la meilleure tactique pour la capturer. »

.

Steve écoutait attentivement le discours de Tony, il pressentait que ses prochains propos seraient décisifs pour leur relation. Sans doute avait-il été trop présomptueux en essayant d'extorquer une telle promesse de la part de l'italien. Il était évident que l'agent était entièrement dédié à son métier qu'il exerçait avec un grand professionnalisme. Lui retirer ce qui faisait l'essence même de son travail revenait à le réduire à un rang de simple gardien.

.

Tony stoppa le temps de se reprendre un peu. Steve comprit que l'émotion que l'italien ressentait était un peu trop intense pour lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas habitué à dévoiler ses sentiments à quiconque et encore moins à un presque étranger même si Steve se considérait plus proche que ça de Tony.

.

« J'ai appris, dès mon plus jeune âge, à ne compter que sur moi dès l'instant où mon père m'a envoyé en pensionnat en me déshéritant. Mon passage à l'académie militaire et le bizutage que j'y ai subi m'ont fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je compte sur quiconque pour me défendre. L'université n'a guère était mieux sur ce plan, mes succès dans le sport et auprès des filles et ensuite dans mes différents postes de flic ont éveillé des jalousies. J'ai dû lutter pour préserver ma dignité à plus d'une occasion, j'ai dû batailler pour parvenir à sortir du rang. Ma ténacité m'a ouvert des voies et m'a permis de gravir des échelons uniquement par ma volonté. »

.

Tony se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos et Steve réalisa qu'il mettait un peu de distance entre eux parce que les prochaines paroles seraient sans doute difficiles à prononcer. Il lui arrivait de faire de même et il reconnaissait donc le geste pour ce qu'il était.

.

« Je n'ai jamais fait mention de mes origines familiales à partir du moment où Senior m'a rejeté de sa vie. Je n'ai jamais inscrit son nom sur les documents administratifs obligatoires dans aucun de mes postes. Pour moi, la coupure avait été nette et franche et il était clair que je ne serais pas le bienvenu dans sa vie si je n'abdiquais pas mes prétentions personnelles pour embrasser celles de mon géniteur, ce que je n'avais aucune envie de faire. »

.

Finalement, Tony se retourna mais ne croisa pas son regard.

.

« J'ignore de quelle manière l'information est parvenue aux oreilles de certains de mes collègues mais certains ont insinué que j'avais obtenu ma plaque de détective grâce à l'argent et l'influence de mon père. Ce qui était faux puisque nous ne nous étions pas parlé ou rencontré depuis plus d'une décennie. Peu importe combien de fois j'ai démenti, la rumeur était tenace et personne ne voulait me croire. Après 18 mois d'efforts inutiles, j'ai choisi de quitter Peoria pour Philly. Ma mission sous couverture juste quelques semaines après mon arrivée m'a permis de faire un break en me concentrant sur d'autres problèmes. Mon succès a précipité mon départ lorsque des menaces de mort sont parvenues au bureau. Baltimore me semblait un point de chute acceptable et j'ai eu pour partenaire un flic qui devint un ami. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Durant près de deux ans, il m'a fait croire que j'étais presque un frère pour lui, je lui ai présenté ma fiancée et j'étais sur le point de lui demander de me servir de témoin à notre mariage lorsque soudain une enquête nous est tombée entre les mains avec un agent fédéral du nom de Gibbs qui est venu jouer les trouble-fêtes. »

.

Tony fit une nouvelle pause, alla se servir un verre d'eau qui but lentement. Steve l'observait, pressentant des révélations douloureuses. L'italien reposa le verre et reprit sa place devant la fenêtre avant de lui faire face pour continuer son récit.

.

« L'enquête a révélé plus que ce qui paraissait être une affaire de blanchiment d'argent pour la Marine. En fait, il est ressorti de tout ça que Danny, mon partenaire, touchait des pots de vin depuis des années. J'avais bien quelques vagues doutes, Danny semblait avoir de l'argent, il dépensait plus que sa paie, c'était certain. Lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet un jour, il m'a dit qu'il disposait de fonds personnels et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter inutilement. Je l'ai confronté le soir même où Gibbs a bouclé son enquête, je suis allé à son appartement et Danny m'a révélé la vérité tout en indiquant que je ne pouvais le dénoncer sans preuves. Il avait raison, je n'avais rien qui puisse l'incriminer. De plus, il n'était pas seul et je risquais ma vie en lui mettant les Affaires Internes sur le dos. La menace a fait son effet, j'ai laissé tomber. »

.

Tony se mit à arpenter la chambre, en proie à divers sentiments. Il était à la fois soulagé de se libérer ainsi et inquiet des conséquences de ses révélations sur son compagnon. Serait-il dégoûté de savoir que Tony avait laissé filer un flic corrompu ?

.

« Gibbs, qui m'avait suivi jusque chez Danny, me raccompagna à mon appartement et me proposa dans la foulée une place dans l'équipe qu'il devait former. Notre collaboration lui avait plu et il trouvait que j'avais le potentiel de faire un bon agent. Sans autre alternative, j'ai accepté sa solution. J'ai quitté Baltimore quelques jours plus tard après avoir démissionné et appris que ma fiancée ne souhaitait plus m'épouser. Gibbs me semblait le genre de patron que je pouvais suivre aveuglément. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait durant des années. J'ai suivi l'homme qui m'avait donné une nouvelle chance, je l'ai mis sur un piédestal jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris qu'il n'était qu'un humain comme un autre. Il était capable de faire des erreurs, comme tout un chacun. La plus douloureuse a été de le voir traquer un terroriste avec un tel acharnement que ça a conduit à la mort d'une collègue. »

.

La colère de Tony à ce souvenir était toujours aussi vivace et c'était sans doute quelque chose qu'il ne pardonnerait sans doute jamais à l'ancien Marine. Si Gibbs avait daigné l'écouter, tout aurait pu tourner différemment et Kate serait toujours en vie. Certes, leur relation n'était pas toujours rose et leur rivalité était bien réelle mais elle avait permis à Tony de se surpasser.

.

Jouer le rôle d'un play-boy pour le bénéfice de l'ancien agent secret avait été gratifiant. Il lui permettait de tester un rôle, tant est que c'en était un… et se prouver qu'il était capable de berner une profileuse l'avait réjoui. Jamais Todd n'avait percé à jour la véritable personnalité de l'italien, il avait surpris une conversation édifiante à ce sujet entre elle et Abby qui l'avait rassuré.

.

« Le changement de directeur juste après ce triste événement a marqué un tournant dans la dynamique de l'équipe avec l'adjonction d'un officier du Mossad en tant qu'agent de liaison. J'ai soupçonné dès le début qu'il y avait anguille sous roche lorsque le contrôleur de l'assassin de notre collègue a été assigné à notre équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'une espionne et assassin pouvait nous apporter ? Elle ne connaissait rien aux lois américaines, aux procédures et protocoles de l'agence, aux méthodes d'investigation. Et l'histoire que la directrice nous a concoctés était plutôt légère. De même, Gibbs m'a menti… nous a mentis en indiquant qu'il avait tué Haswari, le terroriste qui, soit dit en passant, était le demi-frère de David. D'après son rapport et celui du FBI, la trajectoire de la balle ne corrobore pas les dires de Gibbs. Elle a tué son frère pour sauver Gibbs, très certainement dans le but d'avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. Je reste persuadé qu'elle a des motifs cachés pour être dans l'équipe. Durant ces 18 derniers mois, j'ai dû faire face à plus de trahisons que pendant les 4 années précédentes aussi bien de la part de mon équipe que de la nouvelle direction. »

.

Tony revint prendre place sur le lit et fit face à Steve qu'il observa quelques minutes. Il se saisit des mains de son compagnon qu'il serra doucement et se mit à caresser lentement comme pour se donner du courage.

.

« Si par le passé, j'ai pu être imprudent, ce ne sera certes plus le cas à l'avenir, Steve » déclara l'italien d'un ton sérieux en plantant son regard honnête et franc dans celui de l'hawaïen. « Je t'ai raconté tout ça pour te faire comprendre que tu es le premier à te soucier de mon bien-être depuis bien longtemps et ça montre à quel point je compte pour toi. Certes, tes sentiments dictent tes paroles mais ton attitude envers moi depuis notre rencontre indique que tu tiens vraiment à moi. Tu as eu le courage de m'avouer ce que je représente pour toi et je ne suis pas en mesure de te retourner le compliment… du moins dans l'immédiat. »

.

Steve vit la tristesse qui se peignit sur les traits de l'italien mais quelque chose d'autre s'y ajouta. L'espoir tenu qui s'était emparé de l'hawaïen grandit un peu plus lorsqu'il capta la lueur qui brilla dans les prunelles vertes si lumineuses en cet instant.

.

« Tone, je ne voulais pas te forcer à… tout ça » dit-il, incapable de trouver d'autres mots. « Je ne suis normalement pas du genre à demander à quiconque de faire une promesse, c'est établir un lien d'obligation étroit et parfois inviolable entre deux êtres qui ne souhaitent pas forcément ce genre d'entrave. A vrai dire, j'ai été secoué par ce qui s'est passé hier en comprenant que tu avais avorté une tentative de meurtre. Je suis un ancien Seal, j'ai tué sans remords pour protéger mes camarades d'unité. Je suis désormais un flic, je suis le chef d'une équipe, je suis responsable de leur vie et je n'hésiterais pas à mettre la mienne en avant pour les sauver, je l'ai même déjà fait. Pourtant, même s'ils sont proches de moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce que je ressens pour toi est plus fort et plus intime, ton importance dans ma vie est plus grande que la leur. Je ne peux faire l'impasse sur la peur que j'ai ressentie hier tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas te préserver de toute blessure surtout si je ne suis pas à tes côtés. »

.

Steve s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, les grands discours n'étaient pas son fort, les disputes constantes avec Danny étaient plus de son ressort mais il devait faire passer son message.

.

« Je ne devrais pas avouer avoir eu peur mais le fait que tu représentes pour moi un futur que je compte bien vivre, je n'ai aucune honte à te le dire » affirma-t-il doucement. « Je suis fou de toi, je veux pouvoir passer quelques dizaines d'années à tes côtés, à t'aimer si tu me laisses la possibilité de le faire. Et je ne suis pas exempt de défauts non plus et celui de me précipiter dans une situation identique peut également se présenter à tout moment. Danny me tempère le plus qu'il peut, cependant, je ne suis pas toujours ses conseils. Désormais, je vais avoir une raison, une bonne raison, une raison primordiale pour être plus prudent et plus circonspect dans mes actions sur le terrain. »

.

L'ancien Seal tenta ensuite le tout pour le tout.

.

« Je t'aime, Anthony DiNozzo et je veux te le prouver pour le reste de nos vies si tu le veux bien » conclut-il enfin.

.

Il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur celle de Tony qui lui libéra le passage pour sa langue. Leur baiser fut d'abord tendre avant de devenir progressivement plus passionné. Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer et Tony en profita pour glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt de Steve pour caresser le torse.

.

« Je tiens à toi, Steven McGarrett et je vais tout faire pour que nos vies se croisent le plus souvent possible » annonça soudain l'italien. « Je ne peux faire de promesse plus sérieuse que celle-ci pour l'instant et j'en suis profondément navré. »

« Aucune raison de l'être, savoir que tu veux le faire est déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction, Tone » le contredit Steve. « Ça peut prendre du temps mais nous arriverons à un compromis, j'en suis sûr. »

« Tu parais bien confiant, trop sans doute si je suis dans l'équation » nota Tony.

« Non, je sais ce que je veux et je l'obtiendrais, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais pas sans ton accord. Ok ? Nous en discuterons, toi et moi à part égale. Je ne veux aucun de nous être lésé dans l'histoire. L'amour est un partage et je veux une relation basée sur l'égalité, la confiance, le respect de l'autre. Je ne pourrais le faire à moins, Tone. Je ne saurais le faire à moins. »

« Pour quelle raison ne t'ai-je pas rencontré plus tôt, Steven McGarrett ? » soupira Tony. « Ta conception du couple est sans doute surannée mais rafraîchissante dans un monde où l'égoïsme prédomine. Mais, rassure-toi, je partage ton point de vue et je suis heureux de constater que nous nous rejoignons sur ce plan. »

« Tu vois, encore un point positif qui nous rapproche » murmura l'hawaïen dans le cou de l'italien. « Nous allons finir par en trouver d'autres et avant que nous nous en rendions compte, nous serons vieux. »

.

Le corps de Tony fut secoué de légers tremblements et Steve paniqua un instant avant de constater que son compagnon riait. Il se détacha et l'observa, son expression comique redoubla le rire de Tony qui résonna dans la pièce. Steve esquissa un sourire avant de joindre son rire à celui de Tony. La tension diminua graduellement. La conversation n'était pas terminée mais elle avait permis de mettre en avant quelques points intéressants.

.

Et Steve avait définitivement appris pas mal de choses sur son homme même s'il restait sans doute bien d'autres choses à découvrir. Certains fait éclairaient l'attitude parfois énigmatique de Tony et lui permettraient de le comprendre un peu mieux. Certes, il se doutait que son compagnon devait être comme l'oignon, vous enlevez une couche et il en apparaît une autre.

.

Savoir le peler sans pleurer serait un vrai challenge.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve le Directeur Morrow pour une intervention… inattendue._

 _._

 _Soyez au rendez-vous pour la suite._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chitmi_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Entretien privé

.

.

.

 _Merci pour vos coms._

 _._

 _Après un chapitre fortement émotionnel, celui-ci est résolument différent mais néanmoins annonce la suite de cette fic, une conclusion à cette conférence que vous prônez toutes. Sera-t-elle véritablement celle que vous espérez ? Pour le savoir, lisez et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Entretien privé**

.

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée à lézarder dans la chambre, à faire l'amour, à regarder un match à la télé avant qu'en milieu de journée, Tony ne presse Steve de se doucher et de s'habiller. Il avait un achat à faire avant d'être à même de se rendre à leur rendez-vous du soir.

.

« Allez, ouste, McSeal, debout, douche et vêtements » lança soudain l'italien en tirant Steve du lit et en le poussant vers la salle de bains. « Nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire notre choix et ce sera l'heure de rejoindre le restaurant. »

« Tone, qu'est-ce que tu as mijoté encore ? » voulut savoir l'hawaïen.

« Moi, rien du tout » affirma Tony d'un air innocent.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dehors et en route pour la boutique que Tony avait déjà repérée lors d'une autre excursion. Lorsque Steve vit l'enseigne, il stoppa net.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? »

« Acheter un costume sans doute » répliqua Tony en haussant les épaules. « On ne peut aller au restaurant sans être présentable et les convives méritent que nous soyons vêtus décemment. Et tu ne possèdes pas de costume à part ton smoking, j'ai vérifié. »

.

Sans autre discussion, Steve franchit la porte et se prêta ensuite de bonne grâce à la séance d'essayage avant de choisir une tenue. Il fut ensuite le spectateur pour Tony qui avait déjà sélectionné ce qu'il voulait. Steve sentit aussitôt l'habitude de son compagnon de s'habiller chez de grands couturiers.

.

Leurs achats terminés et prêts à être livrés à l'hôtel, ils firent une halte pour prendre un rafraîchissement avant de repartir se changer. Steve remarqua que, pour une fois, Tony enfilait un boxer et il approuva. Fins prêts, ils descendirent et furent pris en charge à la sortie par un chauffeur de limousine.

.

« Tone, tu n'as pas fait de folies, dis-moi ? » s'inquiéta Steve.

« Non, notre hôte s'est chargé de tout sauf de notre vestiaire » indiqua l'italien.

« Notre hôte ? »

« Tu verras, je te présenterais et tu comprendras » dit simplement Tony.

.

Bientôt, la limousine s'arrêta devant un restaurant qui comptait parmi les meilleurs de la ville même s'il était sans prétention « Crazy about you », cuisine méditerranéenne, espagnole et italienne (*). Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa descendre. Tony guida Steve à l'intérieur, donna son nom et fut conduit dans une petite pièce. Les deux gardes du corps qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle les saluèrent avant de reprendre leur poste.

.

Un homme occupait déjà une place à la table. Il se leva pour serrer la main de Tony puis celle de Steve.

.

« Tony, heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation » déclara chaleureusement l'inconnu.

.

L'italien présenta les deux hommes l'un à l'autre.

.

« Directeur Thomas Morrow, Sécurité du Territoire, voici Lt Commander Steven McGarrett, chef du 5.0, Hawaï. »

« Monsieur, enchanté » dit simplement Steve, légèrement impressionné.

« Moi de même, Commander » retourna Morrow. « Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous et commandez votre apéritif. »

.

Ils passèrent leur commande avant que Morrow ne lance la conversation.

.

« Je pensais vous voir arriver avec Gibbs, Tony » s'étonna alors le directeur.

« A vrai dire, Monsieur, entre l'accident, son départ et son retour, ma relation avec Gibbs a subi quelques modifications » expliqua succinctement l'italien.

« Je vois, toujours aussi borné et non communicatif » remarqua Tom.

« En effet » approuva l'agent fédéral.

« Il me semblait pourtant que votre participation était son idée, une manière de se racheter en quelque sorte. »

« Plutôt une tentative de ressouder son équipe » contra Tony. « Ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour la suite. McGee et David ne sont pas prêts de réviser leur jugement à mon sujet. »

« Ma proposition tient toujours, Tony, vous le savez » rappela fort à propos Morrow. « J'ai offert à Tony sa propre équipe lorsque j'étais encore directeur du NCIS, proposition qu'il a refusé » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Steve. « Depuis ma nomination à la ST, je lui envoie régulièrement une invitation qu'il n'a pas encore acceptée. Je présume que je peux la mettre au panier ? » conclut-il d'un air entendu en observant ses convives.

.

Il vit ses deux invités échanger un regard avant de le reporter vers lui.

.

« J'avais étendu l'invitation à qui accompagnait notre ami ici présent » ajouta le directeur en pointant Tony. « Et je pensais sincèrement à quelqu'un d'autre mais je me doutais qu'il ne viendrait sans doute pas seul. Relation récente, j'imagine ? » s'enquit-il légèrement.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la conférence » confirma Steve. « Pour l'instant, nous tâtons le terrain » annonça-t-il tranquillement.

« Mais il a déjà bon espoir de me persuader de rejoindre son île » ajouta Tony en lui souriant.

.

Même si leur rencontre était récente comme il le suspectait, Morrow avait rapidement détecté une certaine alchimie entre les deux hommes et le fait que Tony n'ait pas hésité à l'emmener avec lui prouvait que l'hawaïen comptait déjà pour lui, même s'il l'ignorait ou le réfutait.

.

Morrow connaissait Gibbs depuis des années et savait que sa relation avec l'italien avait vite dévié vers quelque chose de plus intime. Cependant, leur attitude respective était restée professionnelle au bureau et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'immiscer dans leur couple. Il n'avait jamais révélé non plus qu'il connaissait la véritable teneur de la relation que les deux hommes entretenaient.

.

Après sa nomination à la Sécurité, il avait gardé des bons contacts au sein de l'agence fédérale. Il savait pratiquement dans l'heure qui suivait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de connaître des récents événements qui s'y passaient. Il avait appris l'accident de Gibbs et sa perte de mémoire, son départ précipité après la destruction du bateau et sa décision de prendre sa retraite.

.

Ce fut un pur hasard qui lui apprit où son ancien agent avait choisi de partir et Morrow avait déploré le voir s'accoquiner avec Franck. Son mentor n'était pas le plus indiqué des individus pour l'aider à passer l'épreuve mais sans doute, la perte commune qu'ils avaient subi, celle d'un enfant, les rapprochés et il était peut être le mieux placé pour comprendre la douleur de l'ancien Marine, mieux que sa propre équipe.

.

De même, Tom avait eu vent des difficultés que Tony rencontrait avec l'équipe et il avait pensé que la directrice prendrait les mesures adéquates pour y remédier. Des chefs d'équipe avaient fait remonter les incidents et les marques d'irrespect et d'insubordination des deux agents de l'équipe sans qu'elle ne prenne de sanctions. Sa passivité l'avait grandement étonné. Il se demandait maintenant si elle avait un but précis en agissant ainsi.

.

Morrow avait espéré que le retour de Gibbs aurait signifié la reprise de sa relation avec l'italien mais il semblait que l'ancien Marine était encore plus borné qu'il ne le pensait. Il allait devoir lui rappeler certaines choses lors de sa prochaine invitation à diner, si tant est que son ancien agent l'accepte cette fois.

.

Cependant, si Tony avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour partager sa vie, Tom n'allait pas dévoiler cette information mais en collecter d'autres. Il avait toujours bien apprécié le jeune détective qui avait réussi à museler Gibbs et à lui rendre la vie supportable.

.

« Avez-vous apprécié la conférence, Commander ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, particulièrement l'exposé final, un vrai bijou de précision » déclara Steve, une note de fierté perceptible dans la voix. « Et c'est une opinion sans parti pris, les commentaires que j'ai entendus sur le sujet sont unanimes. »

« Oui, formidable exposé » approuva Tom. « Mes collègues des autres agences sont également de mon avis. A tel point qu'ils ont tous averti sans ambiguïté votre directrice de vous soigner aux petits oignons sous peine de vous perdre au profit de l'un d'eux. »

.

Il vit l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage de l'italien. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne sache pas que ses collègues et lui y avaient assisté ?

.

« Vous semblez surpris, Tony ? »

« J'ignorais que ce serait retransmis » admit-il.

« Retransmis à proximité, nous étions tous installés dans une salle près de l'amphithéâtre où vous étiez » précisa Morrow. « Lorsque Interpol m'a fait savoir que Gibbs vous avait recommandé pour l'exposé final, j'ai pris la liberté de me faire inviter. J'ai dû mentionner l'invitation à mes confrères et de fil en aiguille, nous étions tous présents. Shepard a eu bien du mal à rester de marbre et à maintenir une façade digne lorsque les compliments ont commencé à pleuvoir sur votre talent. Et si je m'en réfère aux rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment à l'agence, tout n'est pas rose pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Tony haussa les épaules, il ignorait s'il pouvait révéler toute l'étendue du désastre et sa suspicion au sujet de la directrice. Tant qu'il n'avait aucune preuve pour étayer sa théorie, il ne pouvait décemment pas engager quelque chose. Il lui fallait pour l'instant laisser la directrice l'approcher un peu plus au sujet de ses intentions.

.

Morrow réalisa l'indécision de Tony en ce qui concernait sa question. Il décida de lui laisser quelques minutes et se concentra sur le compagnon de l'italien.

.

« Dites-moi, Commander, vous vous plaisez dans votre nouveau poste ? Vous ne regrettez pas votre temps chez les Seals ? »

.

Si la question surprit l'homme, il n'en montra pas grand-chose. Par contre, Morrow put voir la spéculation qu'elle avait provoqué et l'implication qu'elle devait engendrer s'inscrire sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

.

« Seriez-vous en train de me recruter, Monsieur ? » demanda Steve qui avait aussitôt compris le sens de la question.

« Ça se pourrait bien, en effet » déclara honnêtement Morrow.

.

Sa réponse provoqua un hoquet de surprise de la part des deux hommes. Il décida d'élaborer son propos.

.

« Si comme je le pense, vous poursuivez votre relation, la distance risque d'être un facteur déterminant, il me semble, non ? »

« Comment… ? » lâcha Steve, éberlué.

.

L'homme venait juste de les rencontrer ensemble depuis moins d'une heure et il pouvait tirer cette conclusion ?

.

« Je connais Gibbs depuis des années, je savais qu'il… butinait dans les deux camps » indiqua Morrow. « Lorsqu'il a insisté pour engager Tony, je me suis demandé ce qui motivait l'ardeur qu'il mettait à me convaincre. Je les ai observés et au bout de six mois, j'ai découvert qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ils n'ont jamais laissé deviner leur relation au travail. »

« Vous présumez pour nous ou c'est pire ? » demanda quand même le chef du 5.0.

« J'ai indiqué à Tony qu'il pouvait emmener quelqu'un avec lui, je pensais sincèrement que ce serait Gibbs qui l'accompagnerait. Et dans la mesure où il se présente avec un inconnu, j'en déduis qu'il ne peut s'agir que de quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. »

« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez retors à votre manière » observa Tony en souriant.

« Alors vous avez songé à faire un compromis sur votre lieu de travail respectif ? »

« A quoi pensez-vous exactement, Monsieur ? » questionna Steve qui commençait à aimer l'homme.

.

Morrow étudia un instant les deux hommes, il nota que l'ex Seal portait souvent son regard vers l'italien comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là ou pour se rassurer qu'il était vivant. Pouvait-il tirer avantage de cette nouvelle relation et amener Tony là où il souhaitait le voir depuis plusieurs années ?

.

Comme l'avait dit Tony, il pouvait être retors si l'occasion l'exigeait et enrôler McGarrett dans son projet pour faire pression sur l'italien entrait définitivement dans cette catégorie. Et il pourrait le faire sans remords. Tony méritait bien mieux que les miettes que Gibbs lui laissait.

.

« J'envisage de créer une équipe spéciale depuis quelque temps, qui ne sera pas forcément basée à DC, et qui sera chargée de certaines affaires délicates » expliqua Morrow. « J'avais le projet d'en confier la direction à Tony » dit-il en observant la réaction de ce dernier. « Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà participé à des opérations spéciales avec les Seals, Commander ? »

« En effet, Monsieur » confirma le chef du 5.0.

« Tony a reçu une formation militaire de base à l'Académie de Rhode Island, il a fait ses classes à l'Académie de Police puis le centre de formation des agents, le FLECT. En tant qu'agent de terrain, il passe régulièrement des tests d'aptitude physique. Il est en excellente forme malgré l'épisode de l'Y-Pestis. Il parle plusieurs langues, il est efficient dans le maniement de plusieurs armes, au combat au corps à corps et à mains nues » rappela Tom. « Il suffirait qu'il suive quelques semaines d'entraînement supplémentaire avec… disons un ex-Seal pour se mettre à niveau. »

« Combien d'hommes sous ses ordres et quel serait mon rôle ? » s'enquit Steve.

« Steve ? » dit simplement Tony. « Tu n'envisages pas de quitter le 5.0 ? »

.

L'hawaïen échangea un regard avec lui.

.

« Ecoutons sa proposition jusqu'au bout, ce peut être une solution comme une autre, Tone » déclara tranquillement Steve.

« Il a raison, Tony, ce pourrait être une porte de sortie honorable » approuva Tom. « Pour ce qui est de la composition de l'équipe, je pensais de six à huit hommes, tous avec des spécialités particulières. Quant à votre rôle, Commander, comme il n'était pas prévu au départ, il restera à déterminer. Dans la mesure où ce seront des agents civils qui composeront cette équipe, il me parait évident qu'elle doit être dirigée par un autre agent plutôt que par un militaire. »

« Juste » concéda l'ex Seal. « Devrais-je être réactivé ? »

« Seulement si vous jugez que vous le devez, Commander. Ce restera votre choix. J'imagine que vous êtes réserviste ? »

« Oui, je peux être rappelé à tout moment » indiqua-t-il.

« Le mieux si vous voulez rempiler sera de vous faire affecter à l'équipe de Tony à titre permanent en tant que consultant et spécialiste par exemple » suggéra Morrow. « Ou vous pouvez choisir de coopérer à titre de consultant civil. Dans les deux cas, la direction de l'équipe restera entre les mains d'un agent fédéral. »

« Et quelle serait la nature des opérations qui nous seraient confiées ? » demanda soudain Tony, resté jusque là presque silencieux.

« Tout dépendrait de l'actualité internationale mais surtout de la collecte d'informations, ce qui suppose de l'infiltration et c'est là que vos compétences pour les missions sous couverture interviennent » détailla Morrow. « Il se pourrait également que nous vous confions des missions d'extraction d'agents ou de personnalités en difficulté. »

« Le périmètre d'action ? » s'enquit encore l'italien.

« A priori, le territoire américain en priorité, ce qui inclut tous les endroits où nous avons également des intérêts et où le NCIS est implanté également, j'en ai peur. »

« Gibbs et son équipe sont surtout envoyés au Moyen Orient, il suffira de faire en sorte que nous ne soyons pas au même endroit en même temps dans la mesure du possible bien entendu » nota Tony. « Quand cette équipe doit-elle être effective ? » voulut-t-il encore savoir.

« Nous sommes encore en pourparlers pour l'instant sur les spécificités de sa création mais dans mon esprit, j'avais une seule proposition pour son chef » dit Morrow en fixant Tony. « D'ici quelques mois ou quelques semaines, qui sait lorsque nous aurons le feu vert. »

« Vous avez parlé de recruter six à huit hommes, nous inclus ? » s'informa l'italien.

« Non, au total, l'équipe serait de dix personnes si vous voulez en faire partie tous les deux » précisa le directeur.

« Ok. Vous avez fixé votre choix sur les autres membres ou sur le type de spécialistes qu'il faudrait ? »

.

Steve avait laissé la parole à Tony et il remarquait que son homme était encore parfaitement professionnel et posait les questions pertinentes et intelligentes, certaines qu'il n'aurait pas songé à poser.

.

« Pour quelques-uns, il me semble que c'est évident » sourit Morrow. « Je pense ne pas me tromper en songeant que vous avez une petite idée sur les spécialités indispensables. »

« Un informaticien très qualifié, un spécialiste en communications, un cryptographe, un expert en explosifs, un tacticien, un sniper... pour commencer » énuméra Tony.

« Pour ce qui est du sniper, vous pouvez remplir ce rôle » remarqua Tom. « Commander McGarrett, c'est aussi une vos spécialités, il me semble ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Steve.

.

L'ancien Seal hocha juste la tête en guise de confirmation.

.

« Pour ce premier point, c'est donc réglé, vous seriez deux à assumer le rôle. Pour le cryptographe, si nous ne parvenons pas à recruter, il suffira de vous mettre à jour. Il me semble que c'était une de vos spécialités à RIMA. »

« Oui, ce pourrait se faire. Il faudrait également que ces agents soient au moins bilingues dans des langues différentes. Et je préférerais qu'ils soient tous de race blanche, non pas que je sois raciste mais si nous devons nous promener dans des pays arabes, avoir un afro-américain pourrait poser problème pour rester incognito. »

« Dûment noté, Tony » confirma Tom.

« Pour ce qui serait du matériel, de quoi disposerions-nous ? »

« De tout ce qui vous serait nécessaire, armes et munitions de dernière génération, un avion, un hélicoptère de transport de troupes qui peut être armé, du matériel informatique dernier cri, des gadgets de surveillance et tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour assurer votre travail. »

« Envisagez-vous de recruter uniquement parmi nos agences fédérales ? »

« En premier lieu, ce serait plus logique pour disposer d'agents expérimentés et déjà opérationnels connaissant nos procédures et protocoles ainsi que nos lois. »

« Nos recours si nous devions nous retrouver en difficulté hors du territoire ? »

« De nos jours, la majorité des agences fédérales prêtent assistance aux agents de leurs consœurs en cas de nécessité depuis les évènements du 11 Septembre et la montée en charge des attentats des groupes islamistes, Tony » indiqua Morrow. « En tout état de cause, je m'assurerais avoir l'accord des autres agences pour vous apporter leur aide si le cas se présente. Je n'envisage pas d'envoyer mes hommes sans un soutien logistique adéquat en territoire hostile. Ce serait suicidaire et contraire à mon éthique personnelle de protéger mes hommes. »

« Quel serait mon statut ? Serais-je toujours un agent ? »

« Vous resterez un agent fédéral mais vous serez rattaché à la Sécurité du Territoire, ce qui vous permettrait de garder un certain nombre de prérogatives et d'évoluer au niveau international sans le moindre souci. »

« Qui serait notre superviseur direct ? »

« Moi » renvoya Morrow avec un sourire.

« Vous, Monsieur mais… »

« Ce projet est mon bébé, Tony. En étant sous mon commandement direct, vous serez assuré de pouvoir disposer de tout ce qui vous serait nécessaire en temps et heure parce que je vous connais et que vos besoins seront évalués de manière raisonnable. »

« Et en cas d'indisposition de votre part, Monsieur ? »

« Nous désignerons ensemble celui qui prendra le relais, je veux que vous ayez une totale confiance en lui, qu'il soit quelqu'un sur qui vous puissiez compter les yeux fermés. »

.

Tony s'adossa à son dossier et contempla la table durant quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Steve le laissa cogiter tout en sirotant son verre. C'était une proposition qui méritait vraiment le temps de la réflexion et de peser le pour et le contre. Certes, l'aventure pouvait être intéressante mais le danger serait également présent s'il devait évoluer en pays étranger.

.

Le fait de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Steve et de profiter de son expérience des Opérations Spéciales serait un plus, c'était certain mais avait-il envie de diriger sa propre équipe dans ces conditions particulières ?

.

Il devait en discuter avec Steve et surtout, il devait voir si son avenir était toujours au NCIS. Il n'avait pas envisagé de démissionner avant de participer à la conférence mais plutôt de demander un transfert vers un autre bureau. Certes, Naples et Hawaï étaient sur sa liste de souhaits mais pour ce faire, il avait besoin de 'munitions' sérieuses pour faire pression sur la directrice. Et si elle refusait, il pouvait s'adresser directement au SecNav.

.

En cas de force majeure, il avait la solution d'accepter cette offre inespérée de Morrow mais il y avait un point que le directeur n'avait pas abordé et Tony souhaitait l'éclaircir.

.

« Monsieur, pour quelles raisons la Sécurité Intérieure aurait-elle besoin de cette équipe ? Il me semblait que vous ne pouviez agir que sur le territoire national ? » s'enquit-il alors. « Je pensais que vous faisiez appel à la CIA ou la NSA si nécessaire. »

« En fait, Tony, chaque agence agit pour un territoire de compétences propres comme vous le savez. Cette équipe, je la souhaite multi-agences » indiqua Tom. « Je veux qu'elle travaille indifféremment pour n'importe laquelle si une affaire surgit et requiert un doigté spécial et si l'affaire exige un déplacement à l'étranger pour trouver sa résolution, il nous faut des gens compétents et préparés. Comme vous l'avez constaté lors de cette conférence, peu d'agents sont spécialement formés pour les missions sous couverture comme ils le devraient. C'est valable dans d'autres domaines et les équipes formées ne comptent pas toujours les éléments qu'il faudrait pour qu'elles fonctionnent correctement et efficacement. J'ai donc demandé à une personne de confiance de me dresser le profil type d'une équipe actuelle et le profil d'une équipe au top niveau. »

« Et vous avez imaginé créer une telle équipe ? » devina Tony. « En vous basant sur les points négatifs soulignés par votre profil type, vous avez déduit qu'il fallait des équipes plus étoffées et avec des spécialités plus variées. »

« Exactement » approuva Morrow qui reconnaissait encore la vive intelligence de son ancien agent. « Cette équipe serait une équipe test. Si son fonctionnement s'avère viable et durable, son profil pourrait alors être reproduit presque à l'infini. C'est également pour cette raison que je désire qu'elle soit dirigée par une personne en qui j'ai confiance et qui saura non seulement relever le défi mais également être professionnel et compétent. »

« C'est mettre beaucoup d'espoir en moi, Monsieur » murmura Tony, totalement submergé par la confiance que Morrow plaçait en lui.

« Je ne le ferais pas si je n'avais pas l'assurance que vous pourrez mener cette équipe sur les rails définis en un rien de temps » l'assura son ancien directeur. « Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre, ne l'oubliez pas. Réussir à canaliser Gibbs n'était pas à la portée du premier venu et vous l'avez suffisamment impressionné en seulement quelques heures pour qu'il vous offre un job. C'est dire si vous étiez qualifié pour ce poste et vous le serez pour celui-là aussi, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

« Gibbs a toujours pensé qu'il était impénétrable mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune difficulté à le comprendre » déclara l'italien en haussant les épaules.

« L'inverse n'était pas réciproque, il n'a jamais pu lire en vous avec autant de facilités. »

« Quel intérêt pour un spécialiste en missions sous couverture de laisser ses interlocuteurs le déchiffrer au premier abord ? » railla Tony. « Il est nécessaire d'avoir assez d'expérience pour ne pas se dévoiler aisément. »

« Surtout lorsque l'agent en question pratique l'exercice depuis son plus jeune âge, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Tom avec compréhension.

« Plus tôt, on pratique, plus long est l'apprentissage, mieux est l'expérience » souligna l'italien en haussant les épaules.

« Laissez-vous le temps de réfléchir sérieusement et en toute tranquillité à cette proposition, Tony » déclara soudain Morrow. « Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il me faut une réponse. Discutez-en tous les deux, débattez des avantages et inconvénients, de ce que vous voudriez ou ne voudriez pas, et je vous ferais savoir si je peux satisfaire vos exigences. Pour l'heure, nous allons profiter de la gastronomie en passant commande. »

.

Le reste de la soirée fut agrémentée d'une conversation plus détendue et légère. Morrow aborda un sujet plus anodin mais qui l'intriguait.

.

« Dans un autre ordre d'idées, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition de vacances de ce matin ? » s'enquit-il.

.

A nouveau, ses convives échangèrent un regard. Amusé, il se demanda si les deux hommes se rendaient compte qu'ils se consultaient ainsi régulièrement.

.

« Tony a suggéré un voyage en Australie » avança l'hawaïen en souriant.

« L'Australie ? » dit Morrow en haussant les sourcils.

« Tant qu'à prendre des vacances tous frais payés, mieux vaut choisir un pays où je ne suis jamais allé » indiqua Tony.

« Pourquoi pas quelle chose de plus exotique ? »

« Je préfère un pays plus amical et où je suis certain que je ne risque pas de finir en prison pour un soi-disant trafic quelconque » expliqua l'italien. « Certains pays asiatiques ne pratiquent pas l'extradition mais la peine de mort y est plutôt courante. J'ai voyagé en Europe de l'Ouest durant mes jeunes années, ce qui fait que je connais plusieurs pays. L'Afrique ne me tente pas, trop primaire à mon goût. L'Amérique latine est le terrain des trafiquants de drogues, trop peu pour moi. »

« En effet, avec de tels arguments, il ne reste plus grand choix » rit Morrow. « Va pour l'Australie si c'est la destination qui vous convient. Je pourrais sans doute persuader mes collègues de participer au paiement de la note de frais. Ceci vous permettra de partir plus longtemps. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » s'étonna l'italien.

« Parfaitement sérieux, Tony » confirma Morrow en croisant le regard de l'agent. « Un pays comme l'Australie ne se visite pas en une semaine. De plus, le voyage serait plus agréable si vous étiez accompagné, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Monsieur, vous êtes trop généreux » remarqua Tony.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même vision de l'acte que vous avez accompli, hier, jeune homme » le rabroua gentiment le directeur. « C'est un bien mince prix à payer pour nous avoir sauver la vie. Quelques milliers de dollars ne pourront jamais exprimer notre gratitude et nos familles ne pourront jamais être plus reconnaissantes envers vous que nous ne le sommes également. Il va sans dire que je tiens à être destinataire de vos vidéos. »

« Sans problème, Monsieur » répondit un Tony passablement éberlué.

.

Morrow s'informa ensuite du devenir de certains agents mais évita le sujet de Gibbs ; il pressentait que le nouveau compagnon de Tony ne serait peut-être pas très chaud d'entendre des histoires sur leur couple.

.

La cuisine était délicieuse, les convives étaient de bonne compagnie et le temps fila sans que les trois hommes ne s'ennuient un seul instant. Trois heures passèrent ainsi avant que le garde du corps de Morrow lui rappelle l'heure.

.

« Il semblerait que mon temps libre vienne de prendre fin » annonça-t-il soudain. « Mon chauffeur nous attend pour nous ramener à l'hôtel… à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous rendre ailleurs ? »

.

Steve consulta Tony du regard et à son léger haussement de sourcils, il comprit. C'était leur dernière nuit et ils voulaient la passer ensemble le plus possible. Il avait apprécié le repas et la discussion avec Morrow mais maintenant, il souhaitait passer les prochaines heures dans les bras de son homme. Aucun ne savait quand ils pourraient se revoir.

.

« Nous rentrons, Monsieur » répondit-il simplement.

« Bien. Dans ces conditions, allons-y, messieurs » les pria gentiment le directeur.

.

Le retour se fit rapidement malgré l'heure tardive et le jour de la semaine. Les noctambules étaient encore, pour la plupart, attablés dans les restaurants ou les cafés de la ville. La circulation était donc relativement fluide et le trajet fut court.

.

En descendant de véhicule devant l'hôtel, Morrow se tourna vers Tony.

.

« Nous décollons vers 8h demain matin, Tony. Vous êtes toujours partant pour faire le voyage avec moi ? Je ne serais pas seul mais Shepard ne sera pas présente, elle a repris le chemin de DC ce matin pour un meeting urgent » ajouta-t-il pour laisser l'italien prendre sa décision en toute connaissance.

« Oui, Monsieur, je rentre avec vous et je vous remercie pour la proposition » confirma Tony.

« Bien. Commander, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir très prochainement. Messieurs, bonne nuit. »

.

Sur ce, il les salua et s'en fut vers les ascenseurs pour regagner sa chambre, son garde du corps sur les talons.

.

.

.

.

(*) Ce restaurant existe à Miami et compte effectivement parmi les meilleurs (selon Google)

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, Tony se retrouve maintenant face à un choix intéressant. Que va-t-il décidé ? Rester encore au NCIS ? Rejoindre Steve ? Accepter la proposition de Morrow ?_

 _._

 _Un dilemme cornélien car chacune de ses possibilités déterminera sa relation avec Steve._

 _._

 _Suivez le prochain chapitre pour connaitre sa décision finale._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Séparation pénible

.

.

 _Merci pour vos coms pour Résolution I et je vais faire mon possible pour activer l'écriture du volume II mais malheureusement, sans promesse ferme et définitive._

 _._

 _Voilà, la saison 13 de NCIS vient de se terminer sur le départ de l'Agent Spécial DiNozzo. Cet épisode m'a à la fois ravie et frustrée, voir un MW aussi bon dans la peine et le chagrin que dans la colère montre à quel point il est un acteur talentueux qui a été sous exploité dans la série. Ceci dit, en quelques mots car il y aurait tant à dire sur le sujet._

 _._

 _Cependant, j'avoue que les scénaristes m'ont déçu et dégoûtée sur la raison invoquée pour le départ de Tony (je suis d'accord avec ton com, busard). Durant 9 saisons, Ziva David a traité Tony plus bas que terre à plus de reprises que le contraire, elle a failli le tuer ou le faire tuer plusieurs fois et ils ont osé nous faire croire à cette fable insensée… Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas dévoiler la fin à celles qui n'ont pas eu la chance de voir le dernier épisode._

 _._

 _Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de le tuer tout simplement comme une bonne partie des personnages l'ont été dans les saisons précédentes (6 au total, Chris Pacci, Kate Todd, Paula Cassidy, Jenny Shepard, Mike Franks, Ned Dorneget). Je crois que les fans ne leur auraient pas pardonné cette faute de goût._

 _._

 _Pour fermer cette parenthèse et pour conclure, je dirais « Au revoir, Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, je vous regretterais infiniment. »_

 _._

 _J'ai vu le_ _trailer_ _de la nouvelle série de MW, je dois dire que je ne suis pas une fan inconsidérée des séries qui se passent dans des tribunaux mais je vais donner sa chance à cette série. MW a l'air à l'aise dans ce rôle d'après cette bande annonce._

 _._

.

 _Voici le chapitre suivant que j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois avant de m'en tenir à cette version. J'espère qu'elle ne décevra pas trop. Bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis, comme d'habitude._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 18 : Séparation pénible**

Tony agrippa la main de Steve et l'entraîna vers l'autre ascenseur, appela une cabine qui arriva presque aussitôt. Une fois les portes fermées, il se pencha vers Steve et l'embrassa avec fougue. Arrivés à leur étage, ils s'empressèrent de gagner la chambre où il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se déshabiller et se glisser sous les draps.

Bientôt, leurs gémissements furent tout ce qui résonna dans la pièce pour un long moment. Finalement, une fois leur plénitude retombée, Steve remonta un peu son oreiller et se cala, il laissa ensuite Tony venir se lover contre lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine, son bras en travers de sa taille et une jambe sur les siennes.

Steve sourit, il avait l'impression que Tony l'enserrait pour lui éviter de s'échapper et il aimait ça, son geste montrait sa possessivité envers lui sans qu'il ne semble sans rendre compte. Petit à petit, le langage corporel de l'italien lui démontrait qu'il luttait pour s'éloigner tandis que son esprit se débattait encore pour accepter leur relation.

Cependant, c'était leur dernière nuit ensemble et chacun d'eux ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Steve décida donc de discuter d'un sujet plus neutre avant de l'aiguiller sur leurs prochaines retrouvailles.

« J'aime bien le directeur Morrow » dit-il soudain. « Et sa proposition était plutôt inattendue. »

« Oui, j'ignorais qu'il voulait me parler de ça » indiqua Tony. « Depuis son départ du NCIS, il m'a fait parvenir régulièrement une invitation pour diriger ma propre équipe mais je n'avais alors aucune envie de partir. »

« A cause de Gibbs ? » remarqua doucement l'ex Seal.

« J'imagine que tu as compris que Gibbs et moi étions ensemble lorsque Morrow y a fait allusion à notre arrivée » nota Tony.

Au hochement de tête de l'hawaïen, Tony poursuivit sa confession.

« Nous avons entamé une relation presque depuis l'instant où j'ai été affecté à son équipe. Durant pratiquement 4 ans, nous avons été heureux. Et puis, il y a eu cet accident et sa perte de mémoire. Depuis son retour, j'ai constaté qu'il ne se souvenait pas de notre relation… ou il feint de ne pas se souvenir. L'un comme l'autre, je n'ai pas souhaité renouer pour ne pas compliquer encore ma situation avec l'équipe. »

« Et que penses-tu de la proposition de Morrow ? »

« Elle mérite réflexion, Steve parce qu'elle implique que tu devras abandonner ce que tu as construit avec ta propre équipe. Je n'ai personnellement rien à sacrifier, je n'ai pas de famille ou plus d'amis proches à qui je pourrais manquer. »

« A part l'aspect personnel, je pense que ce serait une formidable chance pour toi » nota malgré tout l'ex Seal.

« Même si ça impliquerait que tu serais certainement sous mes ordres ? »

« Je n'aurais aucun problème avec ça, bien au contraire, et plutôt sous tes ordres que sous ceux d'un inconnu. »

« Et si tu dois rempiler ? »

« Aucune importance si je suis assigné à ton équipe en permanence comme le suggère Morrow » l'assura son ami. « Tone, ce serait une solution idéale, travailler ensemble et mettre en valeur tes capacités. Cryptographe et sniper ! Des capacités dont tu n'as pas fait mention au cours de la conférence ! »

« Je dois conserver certains secrets vis à vis de mes collègues, il y avait déjà assez de révélations dans le reste de mon discours » dit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Même Gibbs ne doit pas en avoir connaissance, il n'a jamais posé la question en tout cas. Et aucune de nos enquêtes n'a eu besoin de recourir à ces compétences en particulier. »

« Donc, tu as préféré les passer sous silence » nota Steve. « J'ignore comment tes collègues peuvent se considérer comme la meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs avec tous ces trous dans leur connaissance du parcours professionnel de leur supérieur. »

« Arrogance » répondit simplement Tony. « Celle de McGee qui pensait qu'il était bien plus diplômé que moi. Celle de David qui pense que son appartenance au Mossad fait d'elle l'égal de Gibbs. Celle de Gibbs qui pense que la compétition entre ses agents est un bon moyen de diriger une équipe. »

« Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir ce genre de comportement en tant que chef d'équipe » déclara Steve.

Les deux hommes se turent un moment avant qu'un détail ne resurgisse dans l'esprit de Steve.

« De quoi Morrow parlait en mentionnant l'Y… quelque chose ? »

« Y-Pestis ou peste pneumonique » détailla Tony.

« Bonté divine ! » s'exclama son compagnon en se figeant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tony entreprit alors de lui conter l'épisode où il avait été en contact avec le virus et les conséquences pour lui. Steve s'écarta un peu et le regarda avec des yeux effarés avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu as définitivement une vie hors du commun, Anthony DiNozzo » nota-t-il.

« Oh, tu n'as encore rien entendu » railla Tony. « Gibbs m'a enchaîné pour une enquête à un voleur d'antiquités iraquiennes qui s'est finalement révélé être un tueur en série et j'ai failli être sa dernière victime. Une fois, je me suis retrouvé coincé dans les égouts avec un Marine en piteux état et un corps en décomposition. Nous avons dû notre salut à mon ingéniosité. Une autre fois, j'ai dû jouer un tueur à gages avec Miss Mossad comme épouse, j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos. Une autre encore, j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour traquer l'assassin d'un collègue pour m'apercevoir que la femme était en fait un homme en pleine mutation biologique pour devenir une femme. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Steve. « Tu vas devoir me raconter tout ça un jour prochain, ça paraît intriguant et passionnant mais j'imagine que certaines ont été difficiles. »

« Plus tard. C'est notre dernière nuit et nous n'avons aucune idée de la date de notre prochaine rencontre » rappela Tony.

« Tu… »

Steve se racla la gorge pour l'éclaircir tant elle était serrée.

« Tu songes vraiment à me revoir ? »

« Bien sûr » protesta Tony. « Tu as entendu Morrow, il nous propose de faire partie de la même équipe. Il a compris que nous étions ensemble sans le moindre doute. »

« Et tu es d'accord avec le fait qu'il sache ? »

« Steve, il savait pour Gibbs et moi et n'y a jamais fait allusion une seule fois. Nous sommes restés si professionnels qu'à part lui, personne ne savait. Ni le légiste qui est un ami proche de Gibbs depuis des années, ni Miss Sciuto qui se considère comme sa fille adoptive et qui connait, soit disant, tout sur son cher Bossman. »

« Tu as l'air de regretter le départ de Morrow ! »

« Oui, c'était bien le seul supérieur hiérarchique que j'ai apprécié et dont j'ai sincèrement regretté le départ. Sa remplaçante n'est qu'une opportuniste qui n'hésitera pas à sacrifier quelques têtes si ça lui permet d'avancer dans l'échelle sociale. »

« Waouh, tu parais avoir cerné son caractère » nota Steve.

« Ce n'est pas difficile. Il y a trois choses qui la motivent actuellement et c'est de mettre le grappin sur Gibbs pour le glisser dans son lit, prouver qu'elle est capable de tenir son poste pour lui permettre de monter plus haut et m'embarquer dans une opération douteuse et très personnelle. »

« Tu parais bien sûr de ce qu'elle veut ? » s'étonna son compagnon.

« Il ne fait aucune doute pour moi qu'elle est ambitieuse au point de tout mettre en œuvre pour parvenir à atteindre le but qu'elle s'est fixé. Ce n'est pas la première femme que je rencontre et qui agit ainsi donc comprendre son comportement n'est pas si compliqué. »

« Et pour les deux autres points ? »

« Il est clair qu'elle a connu Gibbs sur un plan professionnel, elle a été son 'Bleu', il a été son mentor. Et je suis convaincu qu'ils ont eu une liaison torride lors de leurs opérations en Europe mais qu'elle s'est terminée par une rupture à son initiative. Elle essaie de tout faire pour attirer à nouveau son ex dans son lit, c'est visible à la manière qu'elle a de se comporter avec lui, une main sur le bras ici, une œillade appuyée par là, une invitation à diner impromptue, une nouvelle coiffure sensée l'embellir mais qui l'enlaidit plutôt, des tenues aguichantes qui ne lui conviennent pas. Elle fait tout pour qu'il la remarque. Il y a juste un détail qu'elle n'a pas assimilé, Gibbs est passé définitivement de l'autre côté de la barrière et il préfère une relation avec un homme, moins compliqué que celle avec une femme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. »

Tony se leva et alla se verser un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Il revint vers le lit et s'assit un instant avant de reprendre sa position précédente.

« Assez parlé de ceux-là, McSeal » ordonna presque Tony.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Tu repars pour Hawaï et je rentre à DC. La distance ne va pas faciliter nos communications dans la mesure où nous avons chacun un métier aux horaires anarchiques en plus du décalage horaire. Je voudrais également que l'on puisse correspondre sans que personne ne puisse contrôler mes appels » soupira l'italien.

« Donne-moi une adresse mail sécurisée… si tu en as une et je vais demander à notre expert informatique de voir ce qu'il peut faire. Chin te recommandera certainement quelque chose qui pourra être très performant et facile à mettre en place. »

« Et j'espère que nous pourrons communiquer sans que mes collègues ne soupçonnent quelque chose. Ce qui signifie également que nos appels téléphoniques devront être limités jusqu'à ce que j'achète un portable prépayé. »

« Je pourrais te contacter grâce à notre connexion, il suffira que tu aies accès à un ordinateur » nota Steve.

« Skype suffirait » s'étonna Tony.

« Pas assez sécurisé, Tone » indiqua le chef du 5.0. « Chin pourra arranger une liaison sûre. On ne sait jamais. »

« Tu deviens paranoïaque, McSeal » rit doucement l'italien.

« Imagine que ton acte héroïque d'hier soit connu du groupe qui l'a commandité, tu serais une cible à abattre, Tony » gronda Steve.

« Tu dramatises certainement pour rien mais je ne vais pas argumenter » capitula Tony. « Ce serait bien d'avoir la possibilité de communiquer en ayant l'assurance que personne à l'agence ne pourra pirater la communication. »

« A ton avis, quand penses-tu pouvoir prendre tes prochaines vacances ? »

« Difficile à dire, Gibbs doit approuver et Mme la directrice a décrété que je devais être son garçon de courses attitré pour des missions qu'elle me confie sans que mon patron ne soit au courant. Il semble que ces missions se multiplient depuis le retour de Gibbs et elle me les donne au dernier moment. J'imagine qu'elle ne serait pas partante pour me libérer pour des vacances impromptues. »

« Elle a le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans le travail de ses équipes ? » s'étonna Steve.

« J'ignore si c'est une prérogative du directeur » déclara Tony septique. « Toujours est-il que Morrow n'est jamais intervenu ainsi dans l'organisation de notre travail. »

« Protège-toi comme tu peux, fais des copies et des enregistrements de tout ce qu'elle te demande de faire et qui te parait louche » conseilla son homme.

« Déjà pris cette précaution depuis la première fois où elle m'a envoyé sans renfort faire une 'petite course' pour elle comme elle les appelle. »

« Je me doute qu'un flic qui a déjà été échaudé comme tu l'as été saurait être prudent » gloussa doucement Steve.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Steve attira Tony vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu penses que tu seras en sécurité ? » demanda enfin l'hawaïen.

« Sincèrement oui » affirma fermement Tony. « Pour l'instant, elle a besoin de moi donc elle ne risquera rien qui puisse me mettre en danger. Une fois qu'elle sera persuadée que je ne serais plus utile, elle cherchera à se débarrasser de moi soit en me transférant au fin fond d'un bled pourri, soit en me virant. Je suis actuellement son meilleur atout pour servir le plan quelconque qu'elle a en tête. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a laissé Gibbs se battre pour me faire participer à la conférence lorsqu'elle a compris quel serait mon rôle. Elle a dû réussir à obtenir l'information d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou elle connait si bien son ex qu'elle a deviné qu'il ne me mettrait pas à l'écart. »

« Elle est retors, Tony » statua le chef du 5.0. « Retors donc dangereuse et sans la moindre morale pour la tempérer. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai déduit de son attitude depuis son arrivée. La façon de nous forcer la main avec David en est un exemple. Elle a son espionne directement impliquée dans notre équipe, c'est très commode pour savoir ce qui motive les uns et les autres. »

« Elle connaitra un jour le retour du bâton ! » supputa son compagnon.

« Oui et sans doute plus tôt qu'elle ne le pense » murmura Tony. « Mais assez parler de tout ça. Que dirais-tu de parler de nous ? »

Steve se redressa légèrement pour scruter l'italien.

« Aurais-tu… Tony, qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« A vrai dire, plus je passe de temps avec toi et plus je me sens bien » avoua simplement l'italien. « Je me suis épanché avec toi plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu en sais plus que mon club des cinq réunis ou que tous les psys que j'ai vus durant mes années de flic et d'agent. C'est peu dire que je suis à l'aise. Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine et qu'en si peu de temps, je ne peux me former une idée sur mes sentiments. C'est trop tôt pour moi, il me faut plus de temps d'habitude pour non seulement me faire une opinion mais faire confiance aussi. »

« Je suis spécial » dit Steve en souriant.

« Parfaitement spécial, McSeal » approuva Tony. « Je suis à un tournant de ma vie et je ne sais pas quelle route prendre. Je devrais choisir la facilité et pourtant, ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament de tourner le dos à mes problèmes ou de les déposer sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Parfois, partager son fardeau permet de relativiser » nota Steve.

« Sans doute mais je ne suis pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de mes soucis. J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seul depuis mon plus jeune âge pour obtenir ce que je voulais ou solutionner mes problèmes. Ne devoir compter que sur soi vous permet de n'avoir personne à blâmer en cas d'échec et de n'avoir personne à remercier en cas de succès. »

« Triste constat d'une vie, Tone et tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à expérimenter ça aussi jeune. »

« C'est le passé, personne ne peut rien y changer maintenant » nota l'italien.

« C'est certain mais on peut sans doute changer la donne pour le futur » remarqua son homme. « Tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, d'un conseil quelconque, d'un coup de main, tu peux compter sur moi. Si je peux venir, je viens. Sinon, je t'épaule comme je peux. »

« C'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci, Steve. »

« C'est tout ce qu'i dire. Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre après t'avoir trouvé donc je me dois de faire mon possible pour te garder en vie. »

« Bien, dans ces conditions, la réciproque est vraie. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me bigophone et je fais mon possible pour t'assister. En tant qu'agent fédéral, j'ai sans doute des ressources que tu n'as pas. J'ai également pas mal de contacts qui me doivent un service ou qui pourraient nous en rendre sans la moindre difficulté et sans la moindre contrepartie. »

« Bon à savoir » souffla Steve.

« Je pourrais également me tourner vers eux en cas de difficulté majeure. De même, je connais pas mal de flics ici à DC et je suis certain qu'ils seraient prêts à me secourir si nécessaire. Et j'ai aussi le nom de quelques agents fédéraux d'autres agences. »

« Bien, je suis rassuré de savoir que tu pourras compter sur des confrères plutôt que sur des soi-disant amis qui te tournent le dos dès que l'occasion se présente. Tu dois avoir un sacré carnet d'adresses » nota le chef du 5.0.

« Un de ceux que Gibbs et Miss Mossad m'envient même s'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître » indiqua Tony. « De même, Shepard serait prête à tout pour mettre la main sur cette liste ou du moins, me courtiserait aisément pour avoir accès à mes contacts. La liste n'est pas exhaustive, elle ne comporte pas que des officiers des forces de police. J'imagine qu'elle pense que la situation de ma famille m'a permis d'être introduit dans des milieux financiers et politiques qui peuvent l'intéresser, surtout si elle vise un poste plus élevé que celui de directeur du NCIS. Je pourrais alors avoir une certaine utilité pour elle à ce point de vue, la présenter à des personnes en vue pour booster sa carrière. »

« Tu penses que c'est son but ? »

« Oh que oui ! » s'exclama l'italien. « Elle a laissé tomber Gibbs après leur liaison parce qu'il pouvait freiner son ascension. Maintenant, elle regrette cette impulsion et elle va tenter de renouer avec lui tout en me courtisant pour mes connaissances. »

« En tout cas, lorsque la situation sera devenue insupportable, tu pourras toujours venir à Hawaï » spécifia Steve. « Que ce soit dans mon équipe ou au HPD, tu pourras avoir une place assurée. »

« Ah, mon sauveur! » plaisanta gentiment l'agent. « Je te remercie et je vais garder cette proposition en tête, elle peut s'avérer utile. »

« Tu ne vas pas abandonner de sitôt, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Steve.

« J'ai envie de traîner encore quelques semaines, je suis sûr que Shepard mijote quelque chose. Je voudrais avoir la possibilité de vérifier si mon intuition est juste et préserver mes collègues de ses machinations. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'elle manigance un coup tordu ? »

« Oh, le fait qu'elle me confie de petites missions sous couverture derrière le dos de Gibbs, elle me teste pour une autre mission de plus grande envergure. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mes supérieurs agissent ainsi, je reconnais le principe. »

« Bon sang, Tone, ça en dit long sur tes instincts de perception et sur les abus de pouvoir de tes supérieurs. Quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû connaître. »

« Sans doute mais quel est le flic qui peut se vanter de n'avoir jamais eu à faire face à des ordres qu'il n'approuve pas ? »

« Ceux qui ne sont pas nécessairement utiles ou qui font tout pour passer inaperçus » nota Steve. « Les très bons éléments se font souvent entraînés, parfois malgré eux, dans des méandres soigneusement édulcorés par leurs supérieurs et tu es malheureusement de ceux-là. »

« Toujours voulu faire mon travail de mon mieux » déclara Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est ce qui a attiré l'attention de tes chefs et les a incités à t'utiliser à leurs propres fins pour des dessins professionnels et parfois personnels » affirma l'hawaïen avec aplomb.

« Je vais mettre un terme à ça dès que je suis en possession des informations concernant la véritable mission que Shepard tentera de me forcer à accomplir pour elle » annonça fermement l'italien. « Je vais lui soutirer le plus possible de renseignements et au besoin, lui demander à consulter le dossier en dehors du boulot pour être en mesure d'en faire une copie. »

« Tu penses qu'elle te laissera emporter ainsi une preuve aussi accablante ? » s'étonna Steve.

« Dans la mesure où elle voudra me convaincre d'adhérer à son plan, je pense que je peux la circonvenir facilement » indiqua Tony avec confiance. « Il suffira que j'argue que je souhaite étudier toutes les failles possibles pour qu'elle accepte de me le confier sans le moindre soupçon. Elle pense qu'elle me fait manger dans sa main et ne songera jamais que je peux me rebeller contre elle. »

« Croisons les doigts que tu aies raison, Tone, je ne voudrais pas recevoir un appel disant que tu es blessé ou pire » soupira Steve en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

« Bien, il serait temps de prendre quelques heures de sommeil » déclara enfin Tony en baillant.

« Tu as raison, lever à 0630, il nous reste juste six heures » soupira Steve.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait envie de reconnaître que la prochaine séparation allait être pénible et ce, pour tous les deux. Tony ne savait pas s'il serait aussi affecté que Steve mais la perspective de devoir se séparer si tôt le rendait non seulement mélancolique mais aussi triste. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose en son compagnon qui le retenait de mettre fin à leur liaison.

Steve, quant à lui, redoutait déjà de devoir laisser partir Tony, il présumait que les prochains jours, sinon les prochaines semaines, seraient difficiles pour l'italien. Pour sa part, la séparation serait dure mais il envisageait déjà de venir faire un tour à DC sous n'importe quel prétexte dès que possible.

Il s'allongea et attira l'italien contre lui, Tony soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve. En quelques minutes, il était endormi tandis que Steve rumina encore un bon quart d'heure avant de laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Les deux hommes n'avaient finalement dormi que quelques heures, leur discussion s'étant prolongée bien après minuit. L'alarme du téléphone de Tony les réveilla alors qu'ils étaient enlacés et blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'italien grogna lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et il tendit le bras pour la stopper.

Steve sourit, il semblerait que parfois son homme soit un tantinet ronchon le matin. Pourtant, ce léger défaut ne le gênait pas, il avait sa méthode pour le rendre plus gai. Il se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures et atteignit sa cible sans difficulté, Tony s'étant positionné sur le dos.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'italien chante un tout autre air et que les gémissements indiquent qu'il prenait plus que plaisir à la délicieuse torture que lui faisait subir Steve. Leurs ébats, quelques heures plus tôt, avaient eu un arrière-goût de désespoir et de tristesse. Ceux-ci devaient être la promesse de retrouvailles possibles et attendues.

La jouissance de son compagnon ravit Steve qui avait atteint son but. Il remonta et s'empara des lèvres toujours aussi délectables. Elles allaient lui manquer, tout en l'italien allait lui faire défaut. Il allait devoir devenir persuasif et convaincre Tony que sa place était avec lui, où que leur futur les propulse. DC ou Hawaï lui importait peu du moment que tous deux soient ensemble.

Tony lui rendit son baiser avant de se redresser et de l'entraîner sous la douche où il entreprit de rendre la pareille à son compagnon. Il fallut ensuite un effort de volonté pour qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre et entreprennent de se préparer. Le silence était compensé par les regards et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient malgré une certaine tristesse bien présente.

Ils firent leurs bagages rapidement, s'étreignirent longuement avant de quitter la chambre. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle où ils retrouvèrent le directeur Morrow déjà installé. Il leur fit signe mais les laissa déguster leur dernier repas ensemble sans les déranger.

La discussion fut réduite tant leur cœur était lourd et les effleurements étaient nombreux, une manière de rester en contact malgré l'endroit où ils étaient. La collation ne s'éternisa pas, l'heure tournait et Morrow venait de se lever signifiant que le moment de rejoindre l'aéroport était arrivé. Il vint saluer Steve.

« Commander, j'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit-il en préambule. « J'espère que vous réfléchirez à ma proposition. Au plaisir de vous revoir à l'occasion si vous êtes à DC. »

« Heureux également de vous avoir rencontré, Directeur » déclara en retour Steve. « Je vais prendre le temps d'examiner votre offre et en discuter avec Tony. Je ne manquerais pas de vous revoir puisque Tony et vous êtes en contact. Bon retour. »

Morrow s'éloigna alors laissant les deux amants se dire au-revoir sans sa présence. Ils furent néanmoins contraints de rester sobres à cause de l'endroit public, ils ne voulaient pas causer d'antagonisme à leur encontre.

Finalement, Tony fit demi-tour, le cœur lourd et l'esprit en déroute. Il se sentait triste et c'était bien une nouveauté pour lui de ressentir cela alors qu'il quittait un partenaire. En pareille occasion, il était plutôt soulagé mais cette fois, c'était tout le contraire. Il allait devoir sérieusement se pencher sur la question après son retour.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre la voiture du directeur qui les attendait, monta après avoir déposé son bagage dans le coffre. Il s'installa et se tourna une dernière fois pour s'emplir de l'image de Steve qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Un dernier salut de la main et la voiture s'ébranla l'emportant loin de son compagnon.

Morrow jeta un coup d'œil vers Tony mais ne dit rien. Il sentait que le jeune agent devait être peiné de laisser son compagnon, pour ne pas dire amoureux sans doute, derrière lui sans savoir quand leur prochaine rencontre aurait lieu. Il avait connu la même situation en son temps au début de sa relation avec sa femme lorsqu'il devait s'absenter pour des périodes plus ou moins longues.

L'heure encore matinale leur permit de faire le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport en un temps record. L'avion privé du directeur était fin prêt et les formalités de douane réduites leur facilitèrent l'embarquement. Le vol étant sans escale et direct prendrait environ trois heures.

Sentant son invité plutôt morose, Morrow ne chercha pas à engager de conversation futile. Il décida de le laisser faire la conversation s'il se sentait d'humeur. Il fallut près d'une demi-heure et un café servi par le directeur lui-même pour que Tony sorte de sa petite bulle.

« Merci, Monsieur mais j'aurais pu me servir moi-même » dit-il en prenant la tasse offerte.

« Vous sembliez tellement plongé dans vos pensées que je ne voulais pas vous déranger » avoua Morrow en dédiant un sourire d'excuse.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me sentir contrit. Vous m'accueillez à bord de votre avion privé et je me contente de me morfondre dans des pensées… » termina-t-il abruptement.

« Très compréhensible, Tony et je ne m'offense pas de votre silence. J'imagine que la séparation a été difficile ? »

Tony croisa le regard de Morrow et le trouva bienveillant et compatissant. Il se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer, incertain de vouloir se confier.

« Vous connaissez le Commander McGarrett depuis longtemps ? » s'enquit Tom d'une voix douce.

A nouveau, Tony le regarda, un air étonné peint sur le visage.

« Ce n'est aucunement de la curiosité malsaine, Tony » s'empressa de dire le directeur. « Je ne suis pas non plus dans l'attente de détails croustillants, je suis simplement à la fois navré de connaitre votre rupture avec Gibbs et ravi de savoir que vous avez un nouvel intérêt. »

Tony émit un petit rire, Morrow avait une manière de déclarer certains faits qui indiquait nettement qu'il était non seulement 'de la vieille école', c'est-à-dire qu'il énonçait des faits avec prudence et un choix de mots digne du siècle dernier.

« Lorsque Gibbs a fui au Mexique sans un seul mot à mon égard, j'ai vite compris que notre relation était le cadet de ses soucis, pour ne pas dire le dernier. Durant son séjour avec Frank, il n'a jamais cherché à me contacter, j'en ai donc déduit qu'il préférait faire un trait sur notre relation. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de nos liens depuis son retour, il ne m'a pas invité une seule fois chez lui alors qu'il a invité le reste de l'équipe à diner à plusieurs reprises. »

« Et vous n'avez pas provoqué une discussion avec lui ? »

« Vous le connaissez assez pour savoir qu'il est parfois inutile de lui forcer la main s'il a décidé d'ignorer un sujet ou une situation dans laquelle il ne se sent pas confortable » rappela l'italien. « Et cette fois, il était hors de question que je fasse le premier pas. De plus, depuis l'arrivée de Ziva David dans l'équipe, une certaine tension s'est installée entre nous. Elle a grandement contribué à déstabiliser l'ambiance amicale qui régnait entre nous du temps de Kate. »

« Et où intervient votre relation avec McGarrett ? »

« Elle est toute récente… A vrai dire, elle date du début de la conférence » annonça tout de go l'italien.

« Oh ! » dit simplement Tom. « Et envisagez-vous de le revoir ? »

« Oh que oui ! » s'exclama Tony avec enthousiasme.

A ce véritable cri du cœur, Morrow sourit. Si Tony souhaitait prolonger sa relation avec le Commander, il y avait de bonnes chances que sa proposition puisse enfin être acceptée. Il n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de recruter l'italien pour son agence mais au fil du temps, il avait senti qu'il perdait du terrain. Et voilà que l'accident de Gibbs et la tentative de coercition de la directrice lui permettait de rebondir et de relancer son offre.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait enfin de bonnes chances de s'annexer les services de l'italien, une nouvelle barrière s'interposait en la personne de McGarrett. Il pouvait définitivement faire pencher la balance dans son camp et laisser une nouvelle fois Morrow sur le carreau. Certes, Tom ne nierait pas que Tony avait bien le droit de trouver quelqu'un à aimer et surtout quelqu'un qui l'aime mais il désespérait lui-même de parvenir à enrôler l'agent dans ses conditions.

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit entre discussion à bâtons rompus sur des sujets divers. Tom et Tony avaient toujours eu des relations cordiales sinon amicales du temps du directorat de Morrow au NCIS. L'ancien directeur avait suivi avec intérêt l'évolution de la relation entre Gibbs et DiNozzo du point de vue professionnel avant de se rendre compte qu'elle débordait sur le plan personnel.

Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune agent allait choisir - avec soin et sagesse – la poursuite de sa carrière. Il était temps qu'il pense à lui et moins aux autres. Il allait suivre attentivement les évènements au NCIS durant les prochaines semaines.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà, difficile chapitre à écrire enfin terminé et posté.

.

A bientôt pour la suite

.

Chtimi


	20. Chapitre 19 : Reprise difficile

.

.

 _Vos coms sont les bienvenus et m'aident à améliorer cette fic même si, en principe, elle est terminée. J'ai inclus certaines de vos idées dans des chapitres, idées qui n'étaient pas prévues dans la version déjà écrite et finalisée._

 _._

 _J'ai également rédigé des chapitres entiers sur une simple remarque faite dans un com. Je serais donc sans doute contrainte de reporter la publication de certains d'entre eux s'ils ne sont pas terminés à temps._

 _._

 _J'en suis désolée mais vous m'inspirez parfois pour que je prenne en compte vos désirs sur tel ou tel point ou parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait quelque chose entre deux chapitres pour lisser l'histoire. C'est le cas pour ce chapitre et le suivant dont le contenu ne devait pas du tout être sur le sujet abordé._

 _._

 _J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ce contretemps et que vous serez encore fidèle à cette histoire jusqu'au bout._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et… tous._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 19 : Reprise difficile**

.

Après le retour plutôt agréable en compagnie du Directeur Morrow, Tony était rentré sans incident chez lui, Morrow l'avait fait déposer chez lui par son propre chauffeur. Il s'était aussitôt empressé d'envoyer un message à Steve pour lui annoncer être rentré sans souci. Il devrait attendre que son compagnon soit lui-même parvenu à destination pour avoir de ses nouvelles, le vol étant plus long entre Miami et Hawaï de quelques heures par rapport à DC.

.

Il vida son sac, entreprit de faire la lessive et de se préparer un petit en-cas. Il s'installa ensuite devant un film pour se relaxer au maximum en prévision de la reprise du lendemain. Malgré sa résolution, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le retour dans l'équipe. Après cet intermède – somme toute très agréable pour lui -, il était certain que l'ambiance serait encore plus froide, pour ne pas dire glaciale avec ses collègues.

.

Les réflexions méprisantes qui lui avaient été faites juste après son exposé étaient les derniers propos échangés avec ses collègues. Il avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas croiser un membre de l'équipe sitôt après le gala. Il ignorait si Gibbs leur avait expressément interdit de le contacter ou si aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à le joindre. Il n'attendait pas de félicitations de leur part, plutôt des critiques comme c'était désormais le lot de ce qu'il recevait de chacun d'eux.

.

Certes, Abby avait tenté de lui montrer une certaine sollicitude mais après son attitude durant l'absence de Gibbs et le soutien inconditionnel qu'elle avait apporté à McGee et David – et ce, malgré des preuves manifestes de leur comportement irrespectueux -, elle avait accusé Tony de vouloir leur porter tort.

.

Il n'avait été aucunement surpris de la conduite des deux membres de son équipe, elle correspondait à ce qu'il en attendait. Se voir confronter directement à son manque de discernement par celui que l'on prenait pour un imbécile ne devait pas être plaisant. Mais ce défaut de compréhension leur était imputable et était dû à leur propre arrogance. Trop aveuglés pour reconnaître leurs propres erreurs, ils accusaient Tony pour éviter de culpabiliser.

.

Cependant, il ne laisserait pas leur attitude le démoraliser plus longtemps, il avait désormais un soutien inconditionnel qui lui importait plus que tout autre. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Steve pour lui remonter le moral lorsque ce serait nécessaire et il entendait bien s'appuyer sur lui pour tenir le plus longtemps possible.

.

Tony avait un étrange pressentiment en ce qui concernait la directrice depuis le moment où elle lui avait assigné ces petites 'missions' et ce sentiment grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle les lui confiait. L'ordre express qu'elle avait donné de ne pas en discuter avec un membre de l'équipe - et en particulier Gibbs - l'avait aussitôt alerté.

.

Il avait rapidement flairé quelque chose de louche lorsqu'elle avait exigé de lui qu'il exécute ses missions en dehors de ses horaires de travail normaux avec l'équipe et sans avoir de renfort approprié. Il ne pouvait considérer qu'il était proprement et parfaitement couvert lorsqu'elle était son seul soutien en l'espèce.

.

Son instinct s'était aussitôt mis en branle et il avait donc décidé de prendre certaines précautions afin de se prémunir non seulement de toute critique ultérieure en cas de problème mais également parce qu'il doutait que l'attitude de Shepard soit rationnelle. Elle poursuivait un but encore caché mais bien réel qui ne lui avait pas encore été dévoilé.

.

Il avait tenté de connaître l'objectif exact qu'elle souhaitait atteindre en lui assignant ses tâches mais elle était restée, jusqu'à présent, très évasive à ce sujet. Cependant, Tony n'était pas l'idiot que ses collègues voyaient en lui, il savait parfaitement qu'il était testé comme il l'avait dit à Steve. Shepard devait avoir en tête un but précis et assez important pour qu'elle prenne la précaution de vérifier ses aptitudes pour ce genre de travail délicat.

.

Si elle avait pris le temps de se documenter sur son parcours professionnel, elle aurait vite compris qu'il était assez qualifié sans avoir besoin d'évaluer par elle-même ses compétences en la matière. Mais elle avait dû avoir accès à son dossier 'officiel' sans les spécificités de certaines de ses missions sous couverture.

.

Tony savait que, malgré son poste de directrice d'une agence fédérale, elle pouvait ne pas être en mesure de consulter certains dossiers 'sensibles' ou du moins les détails de certains d'entre eux. Il n'était pas rare qu'un supérieur – en l'occurrence pour elle, le SecNav – tienne à détenir des informations hautement confidentielles par devers eux et sans les communiquer à leurs subordonnés.

.

Les Opérations Spéciales étaient un service qui échappait totalement au contrôle immédiat de Shepard, certaines missions étant directement supervisées par le SecNav ou même le SecDef (Secrétaire à la Défense) en partenariat avec la Sécurité du Territoire, sous l'égide actuelle du Directeur Morrow. Elle ne devait donc pas être en possession de tous les éléments nécessaires pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ses compétences.

.

Tony ne pourrait cependant avoir un aperçu de ses motifs que lorsqu'elle se déciderait à l'impliquer véritablement dans la mission finale. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui parler de cette ultime opération. Elle devenait, chaque jour, un peu impatiente et il lui semblait qu'elle était sous traitement pour une maladie quelconque.

.

Elle ingurgitait des comprimés chaque fois qu'ils avaient un entretien. Elle avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait de cachet pour un mal de tête mais Tony avait bien vu la manière dont elle essayait de cacher la boite comme si elle voulait lui éviter de lire le nom du médicament. Signe évident, selon lui, qu'il ne soignait pas une migraine.

.

Il soupira et se leva pour changer le film mais décida finalement de s'installer au piano. La musique avait toujours eu le don de le relaxer et de lui faire oublier un temps ses problèmes ou ses sombres pensées. Il joua durant un certain temps, il ne saurait dire combien avant que la sonnerie du téléphone qu'il avait posé sur l'instrument n'attire son attention. Steve venait de lui laisser un message en réponse à son texto. Il était bien arrivé et attendait 'Danny' qui devait le ramener chez lui.

.

Tranquilliser de savoir son Seal arrivé à bon port, Tony put se relaxer un peu plus en se replongeant dans la musique. Une bonne heure passa encore avant qu'il ne songe à laisser ses doigts se reposer. Il ne pratiquait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait et ses articulations étaient donc un peu rouillées. Il en allait de même lorsqu'il délaissait le piano pour la guitare.

.

Il songea soudain qu'il exigerait de Steve qu'il lui joue quelques airs, un duo serait même parfait, lui au piano et Steve à la guitare. Encore faudrait-il trouver un club qui dispose d'un piano pour se faire, il doutait que l'hawaïen en ait un chez lui.

.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et il tenta de faire l'impasse sur la reprise du travail le lendemain. Il aurait bien assez à faire une fois sur place pour endiguer le flot de récriminations dont il serait certainement le destinataire. Il n'avait aucun besoin de gâcher sa dernière soirée de tranquillité.

.

Après avoir préparé son repas et l'avoir dégusté, il s'installa sur le canapé pour un autre film avant finalement d'aller se coucher. Sa routine terminée, il s'allongea en songeant qu'il lui faudrait certainement se débarrasser rapidement de son lit pour envisager de le remplacer par un lit double suffisamment grand pour contenir sa carrure et celle de…

.

Il stoppa là ses projets lorsque cette pensée s'imposa à lui. Voulait-il vraiment inviter Steve dans son appartement, dans cet endroit qu'il considérait comme un sanctuaire et qu'il protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. A tel point qu'il n'y avait jamais invité qui que ce soit !

.

Il prit quelques minutes pour peser le pour et le contre de cette décision et finalement, parvint à la conclusion qu'il ne serait pas contre d'ouvrir sa porte à l'ex Seal. Au contraire, selon la tournure des événements des prochaines semaines, il pourrait l'inviter à lui rendre visite et par la même occasion, de proposer de l'héberger. Oui, cette idée était définitivement… attractive.

.

Il s'endormit enfin sur cette dernière pensée.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain, il se leva et enfila rapidement sa tenue de jogging, il avait besoin de se dépenser avant de gagner le bureau. Il salua quelques voisins avant de s'élancer pour près d'une heure de course. Il regagna son appartement, se doucha et s'habilla avant de se verser un café et de le déguster tout en se postant devant la fenêtre. Il observa les passants aller et venir avant de terminer sa tasse.

.

Il quitta son domicile, gagna sa voiture et il se faufila dans la circulation en direction du Navy Yard. Il gara sa voiture sans souci et gagna l'entrée du bâtiment où le garde le salua avec entrain. Il s'empressa de prendre l'ascenseur libre qui venait de s'arrêter et monta à l'étage. Bien vite, il réalisa qu'il était le premier arrivé et il s'installa tranquillement.

.

Il nota que Gibbs ne semblait pas être encore là, pas de veste sur le fauteuil, pas de café sur le bureau qui paraissait être inutilisé. Il alluma son ordinateur et consulta ses mails qu'il parcourut rapidement pour réaliser qu'un certain nombre faisait référence à la conférence. Il y en avait également plusieurs qui mentionnaient la tentative de meurtre avortée et le félicitaient.

.

Il commença le fastidieux travail de répondre brièvement à certains et d'en mettre d'autres de côté. Il était tellement engoncé dans son travail qu'il manqua l'arrivée de Gibbs qui le fit sursauter en le saluant et celle de McGee qu'il ignora.

.

« DiNozzo, déjà ici ! » s'étonna l'ex Marine.

« Hum » dit simplement Tony avant de lever la tête. « Arrivé il y a… oh, déjà une bonne heure, Gibbs » ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Encore en train de faire du zèle pour te faire bien voir » lança McGee depuis son bureau.

« Sûr que j'ai besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas, Agent McGee ? » rétorqua aussitôt l'italien. « Je pense même que c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour que tout le monde ici me remarque » poursuivit-il sarcastiquement.

.

Il replongea dans son tri sans plus prêter attention à ses collègues. Moins il serait engagé dans une conversation, moins il serait tenté de répondre vertement. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter que McGee et David ne se contenteraient pas de son silence aussi facilement. Gibbs n'avait rien dit, il observait et attendait le bon moment pour intervenir.

.

Sitôt parvenue à son bureau, l'israélienne se mit en devoir de l'invectiver sans qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

.

« Alors, DiNozzo, tu as déjà fusillé tout le monde avec ton exploit minable ? » lança-t-elle aigrement. « Je n'avais pas fait quelques mètres que j'entendais déjà les commentaires du personnel. »

« Hum, c'est 'mitraillé' et non 'fusillé', Ziva » la corrigea McGee dès qu'elle eut terminé sa tirade.

« Mitraillé, fusillé, quelle importance, c'est le même résultat » bougonna-t-elle. « Il n'y en a encore que pour lui ce matin. Il a dû embellir son geste et se donner le beau rôle, comme d'habitude. Il va nous en battre les oreilles durant des semaines. »

« Rabattre les oreilles, Zi » ne put s'empêcher de rectifier à nouveau l'informaticien.

« Oh, ça suffit de me reprendre ainsi, McGee » s'exclama la brune d'un ton excédé.

« Dans ces conditions, mieux vaut vous abstenir d'utiliser des expressions que vous êtes incapable de restituer correctement, Miss David » intervint inopinément Gibbs.

.

Elle se tourna vers l'ex Marine en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais auparavant, Gibbs ne se serait permis de la remettre à sa place ainsi.

.

« Je vous rappelle que je parle plusieurs langues, Gibbs » déclara-t-elle d'une voix sourde. « Il y a de quoi mélanger toutes ces expressions idiotes que vous utilisez. »

« DiNozzo parle également plusieurs langues et il ne s'emmêle pas les pinceaux comme vous » remarqua le chef d'équipe.

« Puff, il ne les parle jamais, il ne risque pas de se tromper » maugréa-t-elle.

« Tout comme vous, Officier David, vous ne parlez pas grec tous les jours, il me semble » la contra encore Gibbs.

« Qu'importe, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion » le contrecarra la jeune femme.

« En effet » déclara une nouvelle voix.

.

L'équipe se tourna vers l'agent. Balboa était debout à quelques pas de leur espace et dardait un regard furieux sur Ziva. Il la jaugea quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers son ami.

.

« Tony, mon vieux, tu ne cesseras jamais de nous étonner et de redorer le blason de l'agence. Même si ton nom n'a pas été cité, ton geste a été abondamment commenté dans la presse. Morrow a accordé une interview aux journalistes qui l'attendaient devant chez lui à son retour parce quelqu'un a lâché le morceau. »

« Misère ! » soupira Tony. « On va être assiégé par ma faute ! »

« Eh, DiNozzo » l'apostropha Gibbs. « Laissons le service compétent gérer ce problème. Ton nom n'a pas été mentionné, c'est une bonne chose. »

.

Il se tourna vers l'Agent Balboa qui semblait détenir des informations.

.

« Qui a dévoilé l'incident ? » demanda-t-il.

« Morrow a déjà ordonné une enquête mais je doute qu'on trouve qui est à l'origine de la fuite » l'informa son collègue.

« Je parie que c'est lui qui a contacté la presse » cracha David. « Il fallait qu'il fasse savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour que tout le monde le prenne pour un héros. »

« Non, ce n'est pas l'Agent DiNozzo qui a dévoilé le pot aux roses, c'est une voix de femme qui a informé le journaliste » décréta la voix distinctive et nettement désapprobatrice du SecNav qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et s'avançait vers leur espace. « Et ne vous en déplaise, Miss David, c'est un héros. Grâce à lui et à ses dons d'observation exceptionnels, la vie de plusieurs dirigeants d'agences gouvernementales a été épargné. Pouvez-vous imaginer l'impact que cet attentat aurait eu s'il avait été mené à bien, Miss David. Ou êtes-vous tellement centrée sur votre dédain pour l'Agent DiNozzo que vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez ? »

.

Le SecNav darda son regard dédaigneux sur Ziva attendant qu'elle réponde à son interrogation. L'israélienne se contenta de regarder l'homme mais ne répliqua pas. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention de tous les agents présents à l'étage et qui assistaient à la réprimande de l'israélienne.

.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas extrapolé les conséquences qui auraient pu résulter de cette attaque, Miss » nota l'homme. « Pour un officier du Mossad qui se déclare meilleur que des agents fédéraux, je suis franchement déçu. J'aurai pensé qu'au regard de votre si vaste expérience dans le monde de l'espionnage, du terrorisme et des conflits en tous genres, vous auriez déjà analysé les répercussions possibles et tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient facilement. Je vais devoir notifier votre père de ce manque flagrant de clairvoyance de la part de sa fille si fière de ses capacités et de sa supériorité sur nos enquêteurs. Et je vais désormais suivre de près votre comportement vis à vis de vos collègues, ce qui en passant doit également vous voir cesser de les suivre dans les toilettes masculines. Une attitude hautement incorrecte et assimilable à du harcèlement puni par nos lois, dois-je vous le rappeler, Miss David ? La prochaine plainte à ce sujet ne sera pas glissée sous le tapis comme par le passé mais correctement traitée. »

.

Sur cette dernière tirade, le SecNav toisa l'israélienne qui tenta, tant bien que mal, de soutenir le regard sévère et irrité de l'homme qui détenait le pouvoir de la renvoyer chez elle, sous la domination de son père. Forcée de se soumettre à la volonté de ce pédant lui retournait l'estomac mais c'était le prix à payer pour rester dans ce pays où elle jouissait d'une liberté grisante qui lui faisait défaut sous l'autorité de son paternel.

.

Ziva David avait une haute opinion d'elle-même et n'aimait pas se voir rabaisser ou entendre ses compétences remises en question. Là, devant l'homme puissant qu'était le SecNav, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée. Un faux pas et elle serait aussitôt renvoyée en Israël, elle en était certaine. Et tout ça, à cause de cet imbécile d'agent qui ne méritait pas le poste qu'il occupait.

.

Elle bouillait intérieurement de ne pouvoir répliquer vertement à celui qui venait de la mettre à terre. Devoir faire montre d'humilité dans l'espoir de le leurrer la répugnait mais elle se devait de lui faire croire qu'elle était repentante. Elle baissa donc la tête dans l'intention de masquer ses véritables sentiments sachant que son visage pouvait la trahir.

.

Quant à McGee, il affichait un visage horrifié de voir son amie et complice occasionnelle se voir remettre ainsi à sa place. Il ne tenta pas de prendre sa défense, cependant, nota l'italien. Il voulait bien l'épauler si nécessaire mais partager sa disgrâce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour lui, apparemment. Comme quoi, même s'il était son acolyte dans ses actions contre Tony, il se dissociait nettement lorsque l'heure de la réprimande avait sonné.

.

Tony tenta de réprimer son sourire du mieux qu'il put. Voir David se fait moucher par le SecNav devant tout l'étage le réjouissait grandement. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas l'objet de la remontée de bretelles publique, il était ravi. Il jeta un bref regard en coin à Gibbs et nota que l'ex Marine paraissait également enchanté de l'algarade dispensée à la jeune femme.

.

Le bruit de talons sur l'escalier métallique indiqua que la directrice Shepard venait à la rencontre de son supérieur immédiat. Elle stoppa juste à côté du bureau de Tony avant de saluer le SecNav.

.

« Monsieur le Secrétaire, j'ignorais que vous deviez passer à l'agence » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je suis encore en droit de franchir le seuil de ce building quand bon me semble, Madame » jeta agacé le SecNav qui ne lui avait pas donné délibérément son titre. « Il serait bon que vous vous rappeliez que je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation pour venir féliciter un agent qui a su déjouer un complot là où personne n'aurait songé à en voir un. »

.

Il nota avec satisfaction que l'ensemble des agents présents cessaient leur activité pour se rapprocher et découvrir la raison de sa présence. Il tenait à la faire connaître sans ambiguïté dans la mesure où Shepard n'avait rien laissé transpirer et n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention malgré le fait que son agent lui ait certainement sauvé la vie. Il veillerait à ce que son ingratitude lui soit dûment notifiée plus tard.

.

Sur ce, il s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Tony qui se leva pour serrer la main tendue du SecNav. Davenport jaugea rapidement l'agent et comprit qu'il était plutôt embarrassé d'être le point de mire de tout l'étage. Pourtant, malgré son inconfort, il était déterminé à montrer sa satisfaction et sa fierté à cet agent qui ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance publique de son exploit.

.

« Agent DiNozzo, permettez-moi de vous offrir mes plus sincères félicitations et vous exprimer toute la fierté que je ressens de savoir qu'un agent qui travaille pour le NCIS est à l'origine de la découverte d'un acte aussi vile et sournois » déclara d'une voix claire et vibrante l'homme politique. « Sans votre sagacité et votre vigilance, nous déplorerions à l'heure actuelle, la mort de plusieurs directeurs qui aurait laissé les agences sans tête pensante et aurait conduit le pays en pleine tourmente. Juste ce qu'il aurait fallu pour mener une attaque d'envergure et déstabiliser encore plus notre pays. »

« Je… Hum, je suis certain qu'un autre participant aurait tout aussi bien pu faire la même chose, Monsieur » indiqua Tony d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous connaissez beaucoup d'agents qui auraient été intrigué de voir une serveuse porter des talons hauts pour son service et en auraient déduit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, Agent DiNozzo ? A mon avis, l'ambiance de fête était tel que peu d'entre vous a songé à rester vigilant, c'était précisément le moment propice pour perpétrer cet acte. Malgré ça, vous avez maintenu une certaine concentration qui vous a permis de déjouer un plan savamment conçu pour un autre lieu et à une autre date. Sans la désobéissance de cette terroriste qui a voulu jouer cavalier seul, le bilan aurait été bien plus catastrophique. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, Monsieur ? » intervint Shepard, agacée malgré elle de voir son agent retenir l'attention du grand homme.

« Je veux dire, Directrice que si DiNozzo n'avait pas mis un terme à cette tentative et que certaines personnes ne se soient pas inquiétées, une rencontre importante réunissant des personnalités majeures pour notre pays devait être en fait la cible véritable d'une cellule terroriste. Les victimes auraient été plus nombreuses et assurément avec un impact plus destructeur » annonça son supérieur en la toisant. « Vous devriez être reconnaissante de compter un tel agent parmi votre personnel, Madame. »

« L'Agent DiNozzo n'a fait que ce pour quoi il est payé, il me semble ! » objecta-t-elle avec aplomb.

.

Les murmures de protestation qui s'élevèrent rapidement indiquèrent à Shepard qu'elle venait de faire un impair en public et qu'elle avait intérêt à se rattraper rapidement.

.

« Je veux dire… » commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

« Suffit, Madame » l'interrompit le SecNav. « Je pense que vous venez de commettre une erreur tactique et qu'il est inutile de tenter de vous trouver une excuse. Il n'y en a aucune qui puisse racheter vos paroles certes maladroites mais énoncées quand même. Tout comme l'Officier du Mossad, vous avez une haute opinion de vous-même et vous vous permettez de traiter vos agents de terrain de valeur comme de vulgaires balayeurs. N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont avant tout le fer de lance de cette agence, ils sont le 'nerf de la guerre' si je puis dire. Sans eux, vous n'occuperiez pas votre poste. »

.

Quelques toussotements suivirent les propos du Secrétaire. Shepard eut la bonne grâce de paraître juste assez embarrassée pour ne pas éveillée de suspicion trop flagrante. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de son bureau lorsqu'elle fut stoppée dans son élan par son supérieur.

.

« L'Agent DiNozzo sera honoré pour son geste héroïque lors d'une soirée privée, le Président souhaite votre présence et celle de votre équipe première. Etant donné la nature des missions sous couverture qui peuvent être confiées à votre agent, cette cérémonie réunira un petit nombre de personnalités mais ne sera pas couverte par la presse, il serait dommageable de dévoiler aussi bien l'identité que le visage de notre agent, n'est-ce pas ? » expliqua ironiquement le Secrétaire.

« Vous voulez… ? » commença Shepard sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

« Oh, pas seulement moi, Madame » l'informa le grand homme. « Les différents directeurs présents au gala ont sollicité notre Président pour cette récompense. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que vous ne faites pas partie de ce comité d'approbation. Est-ce un oubli ou avez-vous estimé que l'Agent DiNozzo ne méritait aucun traitement spécial ? »

« Je ne pensais pas… » tenta-t-elle à nouveau avant d'être interrompue.

« En effet, vous ne pensiez pas, Madame et c'est bien dommage » déclara froidement le Secrétaire. « Je tiens à vous avertir que le Président souhaite que cette cérémonie soit filmée puis retransmise dans tous les bureaux de l'agence sans exception sitôt après. »

« Monsieur, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire… » intervint Tony.

.

Le SecNav reporta son regard sur lui et l'éclat qui brilla un instant dans les yeux de l'homme le fit hésiter à poursuivre sa pensée.

.

« Et moi, jeune homme, je crois au contraire que votre acte d'héroïsme mérite d'être souligné, reconnu et récompensé comme il se doit. Il est rare que quelqu'un mette sa vie en danger sans la moindre arrière-pensée pour sa propre sécurité alors qu'il se trouve au milieu d'une pièce remplie d'officiers de l'ordre. »

« N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu le faire, Monsieur » objecta Tony encore une fois.

« Mais vous avez été celui qui a agi avec rapidité et efficacité » contra l'homme politique. « Et vos réflexes rapides ont évité un carnage qui aurait pu entrainer la mort de plusieurs personnalités mais certainement également celle d'autres agents. »

« Quand aura lieu la cérémonie, Monsieur ? » demanda soudain Gibbs qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la discussion.

.

Le Secrétaire se tourna vers lui et le jaugea un instant avant de répondre.

.

« Samedi en huit, Agent Gibbs » l'informa-t-il. « Et toute votre équipe a intérêt à être présente au grand complet, ceci inclut Miss Sciuto, les Dr Mallard et Palmer. »

.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention exclusivement vers Tony.

.

« Ceci étant dit, je vous renouvelle mes félicitations, Agent DiNozzo et nous reparlerons d'ici peu » l'avertit-il en le saluant d'un signe de tête que Tony lui rendit.

.

Puis le Secrétaire jeta un regard au reste de l'équipe avant de croiser celui de Shepard.

.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je regagne mon bureau » indiqua-t-il. « Si vous voulez bien me raccompagner, Directrice » pria-t-il en appuyant sur le titre de Shepard un brin ironiquement. « Vous avez quelques explications à me fournir sur le fait que j'ai été informé de cet 'incident' par la presse plutôt que par vous. »

.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans l'attendre. Shepard pinça les lèvres mais lui emboita le pas sans rien dire après avoir jeté un regard furieux à Tony. L'italien haussa les épaules, il n'avait rien à se reprocher et si elle pensait l'intimider, elle allait être servie. Il reprit son siège et se replongea dans son travail sans prêter la moindre attention au reste de la pièce.

.

Lorsqu'une salve d'applaudissements se fit soudain entendre, il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Puis, plusieurs agents s'avancèrent jusqu'à son bureau et vinrent le féliciter personnellement. Ce manège agaça visiblement McGee et David mais Gibbs ne dit rien. Il espérait que cette marque de reconnaissance de la part de ses collègues mettrait un peu de baume au cœur de son second.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'ancien Marine avait espéré que la conférence ouvrirait les yeux de ses agents juniors mais il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Tous deux étaient encore plus vindicatifs à l'égard de l'italien qu'avant cet évènement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour remettre son équipe sur les rails.

.

Il lui semblait que tous ses efforts pour retrouver l'équipe telle qu'elle était avant son accident et son départ s'amenuisaient au fil des semaines. Il sentait également que DiNozzo se détachait de plus en plus d'eux, il pressentait que la femme qu'il avait rencontrée à Miami pourrait bien y être pour quelque chose.

.

Certes, il n'avait pas pu découvrir qui elle était mais si DiNozzo avait tout fait pour l'éviter durant la semaine entière, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Pensait-il que son patron lui interdirait de lier connaissance durant la conférence ? Oh, il avait bien tenté d'exiger de ses subordonnés qu'ils se retrouvent le soir mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait les forcer.

.

Ou hypothèse plus plausible, était-il enfin tombé sur celle qui pouvait le décider à prendre une décision radicale telle que celle de quitter son équipe ? Il se pourrait bien que cette fois-ci, l'italien réfléchisse à deux fois avant de rejeter cette possibilité.

.

Il avait connu son second plus volubile sur ses conquêtes par le passé mais le simple fait que l'agent ne se confie pas ou ne fasse aucun commentaire à son sujet prenait un tout autre sens aux yeux de l'ex Marine. Cela signifiait que DiNozzo accordait plus d'importance à cette rencontre qu'aux précédentes. Et cette constatation avait de quoi agacer son patron.

.

A part le premier soir, chacun avait vaqué de son côté sans se préoccuper de ses ordres en passant les dernières heures de la journée avec qui il voulait. Tony avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance que David et McGee avaient tenté de mettre en place. Il leur avait faussé compagnie sans la moindre difficulté et ses deux agents en avaient été pour leur frais.

.

A part les petits déjeuners où il s'était présenté volontairement, il avait pris ses repas avec d'autres participants et s'était volatilisé après chaque atelier. Malgré une discrète petite enquête, personne n'avait dévoilé avoir vu l'italien, ni sa compagne. Se retrouver bredouille ainsi lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était inutile de poursuivre. Il avait donc laissé son second jouir en paix de la liberté qu'il avait durant la semaine.

.

Et si cette décision avait conduit DiNozzo à se détendre suffisamment et à ne pas stresser outre mesure, elle lui avait permis également de rester alerte malgré tout. La découverte de la tentative d'assassinat qu'il avait déjouée n'avait été possible que parce qu'aucun de ses collègues ne l'avait talonné à tout bout de champ.

.

La reconnaissance officielle qu'il avait dû affronter le soir même du gala avait gêné l'italien qui n'aimait pas être le point de mire d'une foule aussi nombreuse que les participants à la conférence. Il avait deviné que Tony aurait préféré être remercié en privé même s'il adorait récolter les récompenses de son boss et de faire un show à cette occasion.

.

Savoir que le Président voulait ajouter sa propre reconnaissance à celle déjà offerte à Miami devait terrorisé l'italien. Certes, le comité serait restreint mais les participants seraient assurément des personnalités officielles du gouvernement et quelques autres que Gibbs ne pouvait deviner. Il savait que, dans ce genre de cérémonie, plus on était en vue et plus on avait de chance d'y être.

.

Il allait tenter de soudoyer Morrow, qui y serait sans aucun doute, pour obtenir une copie de l'enregistrement de la cérémonie afin que l'italien puisse disposer d'un souvenir de cette soirée où il serait le point de mire et où il aurait la part belle. Etre l'acteur principal des réjouissances et se voir récompenser par le Président lui-même seraient un souvenir qu'il chérirait longtemps.

.

Et contrairement à ce que ses collègues pouvaient penser, il n'était pas assez égocentrique pour pavaner devant tous les officiels qui seraient présents. DiNozzo avait beau jouer les idiots ou se montrer impoli, il avait suffisamment d'éducation pour ne pas être grossier en public et surtout avec une telle compagnie.

.

D'une manière générale, Gibbs ne pouvait spéculer sur l'état d'esprit de son second à l'heure actuelle et cette constatation le navrait car il ignorait dans quel sens agir. Devait-il tenter de le faire parler de sa rencontre à la conférence ou devait-il laisser son agent venir à lui et lui dire en face ce qu'il comptait faire ? Gibbs leur avait toujours indiqué que 'sa porte était toujours ouverte'.

.

Malgré ce constant rappel, il y avait bien longtemps que l'italien n'avait pas franchi le seuil de sa demeure pour venir discuter avec lui… ou plus exactement venir monologuer tandis que lui-même ponçait son bateau.

Ses réflexions n'avaient rien de réjouissant. Allait-il recevoir sous peu une demande de transfert ou une lettre de démission ? Là était toute la question. Et dans la mesure où l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe n'était actuellement pas au beau fixe pourrait inciter son bras droit à prendre le risque de braver de mécontenter son chef en le mettant devant le fait accompli sans autre préavis.

.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que l'avenir pouvait être et sans cette vision, il était aveugle et sourd, il avançait comme dans un brouillard. Et il détestait cordialement le fait qu'il ne soit pas maître de la situation, lui qui aimait par-dessus tout avoir le contrôle sur tout et la mainmise absolue sur les faits et gestes de ses agents, au travail et parfois en dehors.

.

Comment allait-il continuer à aller de l'avant tout en ignorant dans quelle direction il devait se diriger ? Il soupira, il allait devoir passer du temps dans son sous-sol à poncer son bateau et réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, certaines avaient demandé que Ziva soit remise à sa place et je me suis dit que d'être réprimandée par le Secrétaire de la Marine aurait un certain impact même mineur._

 _._

 _Malgré un emploi du temps plus chargé et des heures supplémentaires en perspective, je fais mon possible pour terminer à temps le chapitre suivant pour le poster la semaine prochaine mais sans garantie aucune._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	21. Chapitre 20 : Cérémonie privée

.

.

.

 _Voici le chapitre que certaines ont demandé à lire. C'est samedi, je l'ai rédigé cet après-midi, il est maintenant 21h30 et je viens juste de le terminer. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop indigeste._

.

Bonne lecture et à vos coms pour votre impression.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Cérémonie privée**

.

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait vu défiler nombre d'agents ou d'employés venus féliciter Tony, ce qui avait grandement McGee et David mais les deux agents n'avaient rien dit après un regard plutôt sévère de la part de Gibbs. Ce dernier n'avait pas reproché une seule fois à son second l'incessant défilé, il semblait fier de l'italien et esquissait souvent un petit sourire en coin de satisfaction tandis que les deux autres grinçaient visiblement des dents.

.

Malgré ce cirque, tout s'était passé relativement calmement depuis la visite du SecNav et la remontrance adressée à David. Elle s'était tenue à carreaux et avait évité de s'en prendre à Tony, ce dont il était reconnaissant envers le Secrétaire. Il savait que cet état de fait ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'à la première occasion, elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer sa campagne de dénigrement.

.

Pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure. Le calme avant la tempête était le bienvenu et il lui permettait de réfléchir sans stresser à la suite des évènements qu'il pressentait venir à grands pas. La directrice devenait frénétique et le pressait de faire d'autres missions, cette fois sans renfort. Sa protégée était dans le collimateur du SecNav et elle avait donc évité de la mettre en péril.

.

Ce matin était donc la veille de la réunion prévue au Pentagone. Tony reçut au bureau une enveloppe estampillée « Maison Blanche » qui fut déposée par un membre officiel du bureau du Président lui-même. La remise s'effectua en mains propres et Tony fit tourner la missive dans ses mains sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Il était toujours aussi étonné que le Président lui-même souhaite le décorer, il ne méritait pas un tel honneur selon lui.

.

Lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, David s'approcher de son bureau, il sut qu'elle tenterait de lui arracher le document des mains pour en révéler le contenu. Prestement, il plia la lettre et la fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil.

.

David fit la grimace et changea de direction pour se diriger vers le bureau de McGee comme si c'était sa destination première. Son expression dépitée renseigna l'italien sur le véritable objectif de son déplacement. Elle avait vraiment eu envie de lire le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir.

.

Jamais elle ne s'arrêterait de se mêler de ses affaires, semblait-il. Il allait devoir prendre des mesures rapidement s'il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Et il savait que Shepard ne ferait rien pour remettre sa précieuse petite protégée à sa place. Au contraire, elle lui laissait la bride sur le cou et donc, David se comportait comme si elle avait certains droits que son poste de liaison ne devrait pas lui permettre d'avoir.

.

Il était partagé entre son désir de rester pour découvrir les plans de Shepard et sa furieuse envie de partir loin d'ici et rejoindre Steve. Il savait que, dans la seconde hypothèse, il n'aurait de cesse de se poser la question obsédante de savoir ce que prévoyait la directrice. Il ne pouvait ignorer cette petite voix qui l'interpellait parfois et lui disait de tenir encore quelques semaines.

.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment tourné le dos à des difficultés, ses précédents postes en témoignaient assez même si ce fait n'était pas connu de beaucoup. Il était têtu et tenace lorsque l'enjeu était important, voire primordial. Cette fois, il suspectait son supérieur hiérarchique, en l'occurrence la directrice, de n'être pas honnête et de préparer un mauvais coup. Et sans preuves formelles à produire pour convaincre sa tête de mule de patron, c'est-à-dire Gibbs, il ne dévoilerait pas ses doutes.

.

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'ouvrir à Gibbs de ce cas de conscience dans la mesure où Shepard lui avait amplement ordonné de rester silencieux sur le sujet vis-à-vis de l'ancien Marine. Il ignorait également le motif de tout ce déploiement de force et de temps qu'elle mettait à le convaincre de lui obéir. Tant que l'objectif véritable lui resterait inaccessible, il ne pouvait agir.

.

Vaille que vaille, il tentait donc de continuer son travail dans des conditions sinon normales, du moins acceptables. Son sommeil pâtissait des heures supplémentaires qu'il devait effectuer en plus de son travail normal, il arborait des cernes sous ses yeux que même Gibbs n'avait pas commenté ! C'était dire si son chef se préoccupait de son bien-être et c'était une pierre de plus dans le jardin de l'ancien Marine.

.

Tony ne se faisait plus d'illusion au sujet de leur relation, elle était belle et bien terminée et il n'avait aucun désir de la réactiver. Gibbs ne l'avait pas questionné une seule fois à ce sujet depuis son retour et Tony n'avait aucune envie d'initier une conversation sur ce thème en particulier. De même, il n'avait pas reçu une seule invitation à diner avec lui, ce simple fait voulait tout dire pour Tony.

.

Et désormais, il lui importait peu des desiderata de Gibbs, il avait trouvé en Steven McGarrett, un compagnon attentionné et attentif, un partenaire tendre et aimant, un amant passionné et ardent, sachant prendre mais aussi offrir en retour. Des qualificatifs qu'il n'avait jamais pu associés à Gibbs. L'ancien Marine était un homme dominateur, contrôlant la fréquence de leurs ébats, exigeant sans jamais donné.

.

Steve traitait Tony en égal dans leur relation, Gibbs avait toujours était le dominant et lui le dominé. Steve lui avait avoué son amour dès le départ, Gibbs ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses sentiments envers lui. Steve l'invitait à partager sa vie, Gibbs l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart de la sienne. Steve souhaitait annoncer leur relation à son équipe, Gibbs avait voulu que la leur soit un secret absolu.

.

Comment pouvait-il encore hésiter à unir sa destinée à celle de Steve ? Il souhaitait prendre le temps d'analyser le contenu de son cœur, vérifier si ce qu'il ressentait pouvait être de l'amour. Il ne devait avoir aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard. Il devait à Steve d'être certain qu'il pourrait lui offrir rien moins que son AMOUR !

.

De jour en jour, il ressentait le besoin d'être près de lui, de le voir, de le toucher et d'être touché, de pouvoir se lover contre lui toute la nuit. C'était tout un ensemble de sensations et de désirs nouveaux qu'il expérimentait et ressentait, toute une palette de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connus. Il se languissait de son Seal et il lui tardait de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau et de se fondre en lui.

.

Curieux de savoir si tout ce qu'il vivait faisait partie du processus de l'amour, il avait décidé de se documenter. Il avait écumé les sites qui en parlaient, de très sérieux comme de moins bons. Il s'était fait une bonne idée et avait analysé ce qu'il ressentait comme était très proche de l'Amour.

.

Il lui restait encore quelques doutes mais il était de plus en plus persuadé de tomber vraiment amoureux pour la première fois. Certes, il avait déjà 'aimé' mais d'une manière plutôt superficielle, jamais d'une façon aussi profonde qu'avec Steve. Chaque jour qui passait où il n'était pas en contact avec lui était un jour triste.

.

Il aurait tant désiré l'avoir à ses côtés pour la cérémonie, avoir un ami qui comptait vraiment pour lui, pour le soutenir et se réjouir avec lui. C'était un souhait qui ne se réaliserait pas, il ne voulait pas que son équipe se gausse de lui ou le méprise davantage. Il préférait de loin que sa relation avec Steve reste un secret pour eux, qu'elle ne soit pas ternie par leur dédain ou pire, leur haine.

.

La fin d'après-midi approchait à grands pas et sans nouvelle enquête, Gibbs le libéra plus tôt non sans leur rappeler leur indispensable présence au Pentagone le lendemain. Tony fut le premier à quitter l'étage, les salua juste d'un signe de tête. McGee maugréa mais ne dit rien de plus avant de partir tandis que David protesta qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que d'assister à cette réunion.

.

Gibbs contourna rapidement son bureau et vint se planter sur son passage, l'empêchant de gagner l'ascenseur. Il la toisa froidement et l'israélienne sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. Son inconfort ravit l'ancien Marine qui sourit férocement.

.

« Soyez ponctuelle, Miss David ou vous pourrez non seulement vous chercher un autre travail mais plus certainement vous serez en route pour Israël plus vite que vous ne le croyez » dit-il sérieusement. « Ne sous-estimez pas l'influence du SecNav auprès du Président, il peut vous faire déporter en un clin d'œil. Soyez donc prudente dans vos actes envers lui et surtout envers DiNozzo. »

.

Sur ce, il s'écarta et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Il allait devoir la surveiller de près s'il ne voulait pas qu'un incident vienne gripper son équipe plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Déjà, il sentait que l'italien s'éloignait petit à petit, il ne souhaitait pas que les choses s'enveniment.

.

Il quitta à son tour l'étage sans se retourner, il sentait un regard peser sur ses épaules et se doutait que Shepard était postée sur la mezzanine et avait sans doute assisté à la réprimande de sa protégée. Il n'en avait cependant que faire, qu'elle en soit ravie ou non lui importait peu à l'heure actuelle.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain, Tony se leva plus tard que d'ordinaire et décida d'aller courir, le jogging était pour lui une manière de se détendre tout comme l'était la musique. Il pouvait se vider l'esprit tandis qu'il avalait les kilomètres. Il avait besoin actuellement de dépenser son trop plein d'énergie avant la soirée.

.

Durant une bonne heure, il courut à allure modérée avant de songer à reprendre le chemin de son appartement. Une fois rentré, il fila dans la salle de bains. Une fois ressorti douché, il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un polo avant de se préparer un petit déjeuner qu'il dégusta tranquillement.

.

La matinée était bien entamée lorsqu'il entreprit de s'activer pour éviter de penser à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Tony avait adressé un message à son homme lui expliquant qu'il serait indisponible le soir même pour leur habituelle conversation et lui en donner la raison. Steve lui avait envoyé un court texto en retour indiquant qu'il avait une enquête difficile mais qu'il penserait à lui et qu'il le félicitait pour cette récompense méritée.

.

Le ménage l'occupa durant deux bonnes heures, sa femme de ménage étant absente pour congés. Il avait maintenu son appartement propre un peu chaque jour pour éviter de passer trop de temps à nettoyer en une fois. Cependant, les placards se vidaient et il était temps de faire les courses.

.

Il passa donc chez ses commerçants favoris, des magasins qui disposaient de produits de qualité dont il pouvait disposer pour cuisiner des plats frais qu'il congelait pour un usage ultérieur. Peu de personnes savaient qu'il était bon cuisinier et il entendait surprendre Steve un jour prochain en lui concoctant une de ses spécialités.

.

Il débattit un moment pour acheter un costume puis finalement s'en abstint. Il n'allait pas faire de frais supplémentaires sachant que son dressing comportait assez de tenues pour lui permettre de porter une tenue adéquate pour la circonstance sans avoir besoin d'acheter quelque chose de spécifique.

Tony rentra rapidement et rangea ses achats. Il s'installa ensuite devant un film d'aventure qui lui permit de se relaxer. Ensuite, il choisit de faire un peu de cuisine en prévision de la semaine suivante. Il passa deux bonnes heures à cuisiner avant de congeler ses préparations. L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsqu'il fut temps de penser à la sortie.

.

Il s'activa pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il se doucha et se rasa avant de se planter devant sa garde-robe. Il ne voulait pas enfiler un smoking, ce n'était pas une soirée mondaine où il fallait paraître. Finalement, il sortit une chemise de soie vert pâle et cravate assortie qu'il n'avait pas encore portées, un costume Armani gris clair plutôt qu'un noir et des mocassins de cuir gris.

.

Il lui restait encore du temps avant de prendre le volant, aussi, il s'installa devant son piano et ses doigts coururent sur les touches sans réellement jouer un morceau en particulier. Au bout de quelques minutes, il oublia sa nervosité pour se plonger dans la musique, son refuge pour se détendre totalement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le trajet jusqu'au Pentagone se fit rapidement, la circulation étant fluide en cette fin d'après-midi. Il gagna l'entrée où il fut prié de passer le portique dont l'alarme se déclencha. Il sourit en s'excusant auprès du garde avant de présenter son arme et son badge qu'il avait pris au dernier moment avant de quitter son appartement.

.

Le garde lui rendit ses effets et le laissa passer. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'un Marine se présenta à lui et l'invita à le suivre. Il accompagna Tony jusqu'à l'étage puis dans une salle où, à sa grande surprise, il retrouva les différents directeurs des agences gouvernementales, ceux-là même qui avaient assisté à la conférence. Il s'avança vers eux et vint les saluer avant de s'engager dans une conversation polie.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le SecDef accompagné du SecNav qui firent leur apparition et vinrent se joindre à leur groupe. Puis, à intervalles réguliers, les autres invités arrivèrent. D'abord Shepard et Gibbs ensemble, puis McGee et Sciuto, Ducky et Palmer, quelques agents et chefs d'équipe du NCIS à la grande surprise de Tony. Ne manquait que David qui arriva presque bonne dernière.

.

Puis on approchait de la cérémonie et plus la nervosité de Tony devenait palpable. Gibbs sentait son second sur le point de craquer ou pire de s'enfuir. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter une catastrophe et allait s'en remettre à Ducky lorsqu'il vit Palmer attirer l'italien à l'écart et lui parler.

.

Visiblement, ce que l'assistant légiste disait avait un effet apaisant car il vit les épaules de Tony se relâcher et la tension se dissiper. Il constata également que le jeune médecin avait un effet apaisant, l'italien sourit à plusieurs reprises aux propos de son compagnon. Aussi, lorsque le Président fit son entrée dans la salle entouré de ses gardes du corps, DiNozzo n'était plus le paquet de nerfs qu'il était auparavant.

.

Le Président échangea des poignées de main avec les différents directeurs, Shepard, Gibbs et son équipe avant de se poster devant Tony qui avala convulsivement sa salive. Le Président lui adressa un sourire chaleureux tandis que les deux hommes se serraient la main.

.

Puis le Directeur Morrow invita tout le monde à s'installer et chacun prit place sur les sièges disposés en rang tandis que le Président se dirigeait vers le pupitre dressé sur une petite estrade devant l'assemblée. Il toussota pour demander le silence avant de se lancer dans son discours.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à vous tous » débuta-t-il. « Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour une cérémonie à caractère privé qui s'explique par le fait que le récipiendaire de la récompense que je vais avoir le plaisir de remettre est un agent fédéral actif spécialiste des missions sous couverture. Il est certes dommage de ne pouvoir rendre publique cette cérémonie et de faire savoir que son geste à non seulement permis de sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes mais également de démanteler une cellule terroriste qui avait pour projet de faire exploser une bombe lors d'une réunion au sommet entre les différentes agences fédérales de notre pays. »

.

Des murmures de stupéfaction s'élevèrent interrompant le discours présidentiel durant une minute avant que le silence ne se rétablisse. Le Président laissa la petite assemblée digérer sa révélation avant de poursuivre.

.

« Il va sans dire que cette dernière information est, pour le moment, du domaine du secret. Elle ne sera rendue publique que dans quelques jours lorsque l'enquête en cours menée par le FBI sera close. Il n'est nul besoin, je pense, de vous recommander le silence absolu sur le sujet » déclara-t-il en scrutant les visages des personnes présentes. « Cette révélation avait pour but de rendre l'acte de bravoure que j'ai l'insigne honneur de récompenser ce soir encore plus important aux yeux de notre gouvernement et à ceux des personnes directement concernées. »

.

Une petite pause permit de tester l'ambiance avant d'arriver au vif du sujet. Ici, Morrow se leva et se plaça aux côtés du Président. Une jeune femme vint lui remettre un coffret qu'il prit avant de se tourner vers le grand homme.

.

« Agent DiNozzo, si vous voulez bien vous avancer » pria Morrow en invitant Tony à les rejoindre sur l'estrade.

.

Tony se leva, hésita une brève seconde avant de se diriger vers les deux hommes où il se positionna entre le Président et Tom Morrow. Il s'immobilisa et se tint droit comme un I, le regard légèrement voilé. Morrow lui pressa gentiment l'épaule comme pour le rassurer.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, vous avez été sélectionné pour assister à cette cérémonie parce que vous connaissez tous le bénéficiaire de la récompense que je vais décerner dans quelques minutes » annonça le Président. « L'Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo a mis en pratique le sens de l'observation aigu qu'il possède et a réagi en conséquence en comprenant qu'un acte haïssable était sur le point d'être commis. Sans égard pour sa propre sécurité et sans la moindre appréhension, il a choisi de maîtriser une terroriste qui agissait sous le déguisement d'une serveuse qui devait lui permettre d'accomplir son noir dessein. Sans sa promptitude et son abnégation, nous déplorerions à ce jour plusieurs décès parmi les personnes ici présentes. »

.

Ici, Morrow ouvrit le coffret qu'il tenait et le tendit au Président qui prit la médaille reposant sur le velours noir. Il s'avança ensuite devant Tony.

.

« Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, en mon nom personnel, en celui du peuple américain que je représente, je suis fier et honoré de vous remettre la Médaille du Mérite Civil pour l'acte de bravoure que vous avez accompli » déclara-t-il clairement pour permettre à tous d'entendre.

.

Il épingla la médaille sur la veste du costume de Tony avant de l'étreindre et de lui serrer la main. Tony était visiblement ému et se contenta d'incliner la tête en réponse. Un photographe immortalisa l'instant en prenant plusieurs photos des deux hommes, le bras du Président posé sur les épaules de l'italien avant de céder sa place.

.

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Morrow répéta le geste du Président. Le SecNav et le SecDef se joignirent à lui. L'embarras de Tony augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils défilaient. Ils furent suivis de chacun des autres directeurs à tour de rôle : Markham d'Interpol, Richard Pierson de la NSA, John Patterson du FBI, Brett Caldwell de la DEA et enfin Shepard.

.

L'accolade de la directrice fut brève et guindée, elle s'écarta rapidement et repartit prendre sa place alors que les autres directeurs restaient groupés sur l'estrade. Morrow lui lança un regard désapprobateur, elle montrait par là son dédain envers son agent et c'était définitivement un acte qu'il ne pouvait approuver. Et il ne fut pas le seul dans ce cas.

.

« Mme Shepard, cette récompense rejaillit directement sur votre agence et il conviendrait, en cette circonstance particulière, que vous soyez aux côtés de votre agent, il me semble » l'admonesta le Président un peu sèchement. « Un agent qui vous a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. La moindre des choses serait de lui prouver votre reconnaissance en montrant votre fierté de le compter parmi votre personnel. »

.

Ainsi publiquement réprimandée, Shepard fut forcée de reprendre place parmi le groupe et se plaça donc directement près de l'italien. Sur un geste de la main du Président, le photographe s'avança et prit plusieurs clichés du groupe assemblé sur l'estrade.

.

« Maintenant que la partie la plus plaisante est terminée, je vous invite à vous rendre au buffet et à profiter de cette soirée » annonça soudain le Président.

.

Il descendit de l'estrade, invita Tony et Morrow à l'accompagner un peu à l'écart.

.

« Agent DiNozzo, le Directeur Morrow m'a fait part de sa proposition » commença-t-il. « Sachez que j'adhère entièrement à cette offre et que je suis totalement en accord avec son choix. Vous seriez un formidable chef pour cette équipe, vous auriez la libre responsabilité de recruter les membres qui la composeront. Cependant, quel que soit votre décision, vous aurez le soutien de mon cabinet et de celui du Directeur Morrow si vous décidez d'accepter ou de refuser. Vous pourrez également obtenir tout autre poste qui vous intéresserez si vous envisagez un changement de carrière, d'équipe ou d'agence. Le SecNav et le Directeur Morrow se concerteront pour vous offrir ce qui vous tenterait. »

« C'est beaucoup d'honneur pour si peu, Monsieur le Président » tenta d'objecter Tony.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, Agent DiNozzo » le contra l'homme politique. « Vous ne mesurez pas l'impact que la mort de tous nos directeurs aurait eu sur la bonne marche de notre pays, il me semble. »

« Je pense que tous les directeurs adjoints auraient joué leur rôle et pris la relève sans souci, Monsieur le Président » nota l'italien avec perplexité.

« La réunion incluait les directeurs adjoints également, Agent DiNozzo » lui révéla Morrow. « Le pays aurait été privé de tous les dirigeants importants et aurait plongé rapidement dans le chaos permettant à ces terroristes d'instaurer une guerre civile et de nous mettre à terre. »

« Dans quel but ? » osa demander Tony.

« La domination pour eux et la déchéance de notre pays pour nous » répondit le Président. « Le monde est régulièrement soumis à des attaques pour des motifs divers et variés mais la prédominance reste les motifs religieux et les groupes islamistes sont les plus virulents à l'heure actuelle » rappela le chef de l'Etat. « Il suffit de voir leur action en Afrique et au Moyen Orient ainsi qu'en Europe pour comprendre que s'attaquer aux Etats-Unis ne leur fait pas peur. Après la folle tentative d'Al Quaida, tout groupuscule émergeant tente de prendre la relève et désorienter le pays le plus puissant serait une victoire phénoménale pour celui qui y parviendrait. »

« L'équilibre mondial serait mis en péril si l'un d'eux parvenait à nous déstabiliser en partie ou en totalité » poursuivit Morrow. « Nous assurons une certaine paix mondiale en collaboration avec d'autres pays et tentons ensemble de contenir l'émergence de ces groupes terroristes qui ne reculent devant rien pour se faire entendre. »

« C'est pourquoi votre acte revêt une importance particulière pour nous, Agent DiNozzo, que vous l'acceptiez ou non » enchaina le Président. « Vous n'avez pas seulement sauver quelques vies mais vous avez, en un sens, préserver une paix menacée de toutes parts par ces terroristes. Il est bien dommage et regrettable que votre geste ne puisse être rendu public de par la restriction due à votre métier et surtout votre spécialité. Montrer votre visage au monde vous exposerait à des représailles certaines et des tentatives d'assassinat. Sachez cependant que ça n'en diminue pas moins la valeur de votre geste, bien au contraire. Il le rend encore plus précieux parce que désintéressé. Et par les temps qui courent, c'est encore plus honorable. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Président » parvint à dire Tony, totalement ému et embarrassé. « Mais n'importe qui aurait pu agir à ma place. »

« Oui, c'est ce que vous avez déclaré au Secrétaire de la Marine, il me semble » nota le chef de l'Etat en souriant. « Pas certain qu'un autre agent aurait eu votre flair et votre clairvoyance. Il ne suffit pas d'observer, il faut aussi extrapoler, n'est-ce pas ? A ce sujet, il parait que l'un de vos collègues a porté des allégations douteuses au sujet de la révélation fait à la presse. J'aimerais rencontrer cette personne, Directeur Morrow » exigea le grand homme en se tournant vers l'ancien directeur du NCIS.

« Sans problème, Monsieur le Président » déclara Morrow. « Si vous souhaitez lui parler, je vous conduis à elle. »

« Accompagnez-nous, s'il vous plait, Agent DiNozzo » le convia le Président. « Vous avez été mis en cause, il convient donc de rétablir la vérité aux yeux de ceux qui doutent. »

.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent donc vers les invités assemblés en petits groupes par affinité dans la salle, discutant et appréciant le buffet. Morrow les guida vers l'équipe de Gibbs qui s'écarta à leur approche.

.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'équipe » annonça Morrow. « Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le chef d'équipe de l'Agent DiNozzo ; Agent spécial Timothy McGee ; Miss Abigaïl Sciuto, technicienne analyste, les docteurs Donald Mallard et James Palmer ; Officier de liaison du Mossad, Ziva David » termina-t-il en désignant l'israélienne.

.

Chacun serra la main du Président, intimidé par l'évènement. Seule, Ziva David ne parut pas autrement affectée, sans doute parce qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée de hauts dirigeants dans son pays.

.

« Qui donc parmi vous a émis la douteuse hypothèque que l'Agent DiNozzo était la source mystérieuse de la presse au sujet de la fuite concernant la tentative d'assassinat lors de la conférence à Miami ? » demanda aussitôt le grand homme.

.

La réaction immédiate de l'officier du Mossad le renseigna rapidement. Elle se raidit et ne put masquer sa colère.

.

« Laissez-moi vous révéler quelque chose, Miss David » l'apostropha-t-il directement. « Non seulement, comme le SecNav vous l'a déjà indiqué, l'informateur anonyme était une femme mais elle a depuis lors été formellement identifié. J'avoue être fortement intrigué par votre réaction si négative à l'encontre d'un collègue dans la mesure où son geste peut tout aussi bien vous avoir sauver la vie que celle de toute autre personne présente à cette soirée. Rien ne dit que d'autres terroristes n'étaient pas présents, prêts à intervenir. Et il me semble que votre pays subi depuis des années des actes de barbarie extrême, vous devriez être à même de sympathiser au lieu de dénigrer, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Il termina sa phrase en forme de question et attendait une réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Embarrassée, elle ne savait en fait que répondre et elle jeta un regard à Gibbs, un appel à l'aide à peine déguisé. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard froid mais ne tenta pas de l'aider.

.

« Vous n'avez rien à répondre à ma réflexion, Officier David ? » insista l'homme. « Il me semble qu'en tant que fille du Directeur du Mossad, vous devriez être un peu plus concernée que cela. Votre silence ne lui fait pas honneur. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que cette terroriste avait d'autres cibles potentielles autres que les directeurs, Monsieur le Président » finit-elle par dire.

« Voilà une assertion erronée, Miss David » la contredit sans ménagement le chef de l'Etat. « Elle a avoué, lors de son interrogatoire, avoir bien l'intention de tuer autant de personnes qu'elle pouvait avant d'être arrêtée ou plus probablement tuée. Mais ce n'était pas la question qui attendait réponse. Avez-vous un grief particulier envers l'Agent DiNozzo pour vous comporter de manière aussi hostile envers lui ? » précisa-t-il.

.

Ziva se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait comment répondre sans mentir mais sans se dévoiler aussi. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tout le groupe la scrutait dans l'attente de sa réponse.

.

« Je… » commença-t-elle sans pouvoir continuer.

« Hum… Je vois que vous ne savez pas comment me faire une réponse appropriée sans véritablement mentir mais sans révéler pour autant votre véritable raison, n'est-ce pas ? » supputa le grand homme.

.

La rougeur qui envahit le visage de l'israélienne était une réponse à elle seule. Elle était mortifiée d'avoir été ainsi devinée, elle pensait avoir masqué ses sentiments mieux que ça.

.

« N'ayez aucune honte d'avoir été découverte, je suis un bon juge de caractère et le vôtre n'est pas des plus complexes à comprendre ou à lire » jeta le chef de l'Etat au grand dam de la jeune femme. « L'arrogance de certaines personnes finit par être leur perte. Bien dommage que vous ne puissiez apprécier l'Agent DiNozzo à sa juste valeur, vous manquez quelque chose mais c'est votre choix après tout. »

.

A cet instant, l'un des gardes du corps s'approcha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du Président qui opina.

.

« Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs, je vais donc devoir vous quitter » annonça-t-il ensuite. « Ravi d'avoir pu vous rencontrer et vous remercier, Agent DiNozzo. Il faudrait des agents comme vous en plus grand nombre dans toutes nos agences, le travail en serait bien facilité. »

« Un peu d'entrainement pourrait améliorer les choses, Monsieur » répondit Tony presque automatiquement.

« Si c'était aussi simple, ce serait un exercice à ajouter à l'entrainement des postulants, j'imagine » lui sourit le Président. « Ne diminuez pas votre exploit de cette manière, jeune homme » l'admonesta-t-il gentiment. « Directeur, Agent DiNozzo, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de soirée. Et n'oubliez pas nos propos, Agent DiNozzo. »

« Promis, Monsieur le Président » répliqua Tony en lui rendant sa poignée de mains.

.

Le Président se dirigea ensuite vers le groupe de directeurs qu'il salua avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il se tourna vers les invités une dernière fois.

.

« Mesdames, messieurs, bonne soirée à tous » lança-t-il en faisant un geste de la main en guise d'au-revoir général.

.

Il tourna les talons et s'en fut, entouré par ses gardes du corps. Il avait à peine disparu que Morrow agrippa gentiment Tony et l'entraîna avec lui vers les directeurs, il avait présumé que David chercherait à engager l'italien dans une dispute inappropriée. Il voulait éviter à son ancien agent l'affront probable qu'elle souhaitait lui infliger en représailles de sa réprimande par le Président.

.

Les deux hommes s'intégrèrent dans le groupe et la discussion qui s'engagea entre eux fit froncer les sourcils de Shepard. Tout d'abord, à tour de rôle, ils renouvelèrent leur remerciement à l'italien pour son courage et pour avoir ainsi épargner leur vie. Ensuite, il reçut leurs félicitations avec grâce tout en semblant embarrassé par tant de démonstrations chaleureuses, sa propre équipe n'avait même pas songé à le faire.

.

Enfin et à la stupéfaction de la directrice, chacun des directeurs offrit un poste dans son agence à son agent qui remercia sans pour autant décliner les offres comme il l'aurait fait auparavant en rappelant qu'il avait déjà un emploi. Cette nouvelle attitude déplut à Shepard, son agent ne réagissait pas comme elle l'espérait et elle ne savait comment interpréter ce changement.

.

La directrice pressentit alors qu'à la moindre occasion, il pouvait lui présenter sa démission. Elle allait devoir intensifier ses recherches pour enclencher son projet bien avant la date qu'elle avait arrêtée. Il devenait extrêmement urgent de mettre son plan en action avant de perdre le principal pion qu'elle détenait.

.

Morrow l'observait attentivement et comprit qu'elle réalisait enfin que la perte de son agent pouvait être à l'ordre du jour. Elle allait certainement agir dans la précipitation et commettre une erreur qui signerait son déclin. Son équipe allait devoir assurer la protection de l'italien plus tôt que prévu semblait-il.

.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident, Gibbs s'assura que David n'approche pas Tony. Il avait pressenti également qu'elle pourrait vouloir passer sa frustration sur l'italien. Sans le soutien de Shepard, elle tenta de rallier l'ancien Marine à sa cause mais sans succès. Elle passa donc les heures suivantes dans le sillage de McGee et Abby, les seuls autres invités qui la supportaient.

.

Finalement, l'heure du départ sonna et son équipe s'empressa de quitter le bâtiment après un salut rapide mais surtout sans lui. Shepard le rejoignit et l'enrôla d'office pour lui servir d'escorte qu'il ne put décliner. Il prit le temps d'aller saluer Morrow et DiNozzo avant de partir à son tour.

.

Morrow vit Tony se détendre instantanément et poursuivre sa discussion avec quelques agents du NCIS avant le départ de ceux-ci. Puis les deux médecins le félicitèrent chaleureusement avant de prendre congé à leur tour. Ne restait alors que les directeurs, Morrow et Tony qui choisirent de s'installer tranquillement près du buffet pour se restaurer tout en bavardant amicalement.

.

Ce fut deux bonnes heures après le départ du Président que le reste des invités se décida à se séparer, Morrow fit le trajet jusqu'au parking avec Tony et deux Marines comme gardes du corps. Les deux hommes décidèrent de se retrouver quelques jours plus tard pour diner puis se saluèrent avant de reprendre leur véhicule.

.

Avant de laisser partir l'italien, Morrow lui remit une clé USB.

.

« C'est l'enregistrement de la cérémonie, Tony » lui dit-il en la lui offrant. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on est récompensé par le Président pour service rendu et le SecNav et moi avons pensé que vous aimeriez en avoir un souvenir. Vous pourrez le montrer au Commander McGarrett, il sera fier de vous, j'en suis sûr. »

« Merci, Monsieur, c'est vraiment sympa d'y avoir pensé » répliqua Tony, ému par le geste du directeur. « Je suis certain que Steve sera heureux de le visionner, il était désolé de ne pouvoir assister à la cérémonie. »

« Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part la prochaine fois que vous serez en contact » proposa Tom.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur et encore merci pour tout. »

« De rien, mon garçon, vous l'avez largement mérité » souligna le directeur. « Sans vous, je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde. Et quelques autres avec moi. Rentrez bien et à bientôt. »

.

Ils quittèrent le Pentagone l'un derrière l'autre et prirent chacun la route pour rentrer. Le trajet s'effectua rapidement, la nuit étant avancée, le trafic était réduit.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La soirée avait été sobre mais intensément émouvante pour Tony qui n'aspirait qu'à s'allonger. Cependant, il décida de charger l'enregistrement sur son ordinateur et de l'envoyer à Steve sur la ligne sécurisée que son technicien informatique avait recommandée. Il accompagna l'envoi d'un petit message et assura son compagnon qu'il le recontacterait le lendemain.

.

Le transfert lui prit quelques minutes que Tony mit à profit pour se déshabiller, se rafraichir un peu avant de se brosser les dents puis de vérifier la réception de son message. Une fois rassuré, il bailla irrésistiblement. Il se mit au lit et en quelques minutes, il était endormi.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine._

.

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Pression intolérable

.

.

 _FFnet a bloqué la publication de ce chapitre tout le week-end. J'ai été finalement obligé de changer le format pour la publication. Désolée de n'avoir pas songé à cela plus tôt pour vous permettre d'avoir la suite en temps et heure._

 _._

 _Les vacances vont bientôt commencer pour beaucoup. Souhaitez-vous que je continue à poster ou dois-je reporter à Septembre ? Aurez-vous accès à Internet pour suivre cette fic ? Serez-vous disposer à dépenser quelques minutes de vos loisirs pour commenter ?_

.

 _Selon votre choix, je tenterais de poster un chapitre chaque semaine. J'attends votre décision._

.

 _Pour l'heure, continuons avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour me faire part de votre avis._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 21 : Pression intolérable**

.

Vaille que vaille, la vie se poursuivait et Tony tentait de trouver encore un intérêt à travailler non seulement à l'agence mais également dans l'équipe. Son enthousiasme s'amenuisait de jour en jour et il se languissait de retrouver Steve.

.

Son intérêt pour l'hawaïen grandissait et il se demandait si l'éloignement ne l'embellissait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Certes, il s'avouait son intérêt grandissant pour lui mais il oscillait entre trop entre les deux extrêmes : amour et désir. Il doutait encore trop et ne pas savoir déterminer lequel était le plus fort le rongeait.

.

Pourtant, il devait se retenir de ne pas analyser négativement la relation qu'il avait nouée avec le chef du 5-0. S'il voulait être honnête – et il lui fallait l'être s'il voulait avancer – il reconnaissait que la semaine passée avec le Seal était l'une des plus excitantes qu'il avait eue depuis des lustres.

.

Finalement, il stoppa son introspection et décida de savourer cette nouvelle relation et de s'interdire de la saboter sans lui avoir laissé le temps de mûrir, de grandir et de s'épanouir dans la joie et l'allégresse. Il allait prendre le parti de laisser les choses évoluer de façon naturelle et voir où cette relation le conduirait.

.

Fort de cette résolution, il cessa de stresser et se relaxa un peu plus chaque fois qu'il communiquait avec Steve que ce soit par mail, texto ou téléphone. Chin, l'agent de Steve, lui avait établi une connexion sécurisée afin que les deux hommes puissent communiquer sans souci et ils en profitaient dès que l'occasion se présentait. Tony était donc sur un petit nuage et il flottait délicieusement depuis plusieurs jours dans un cocon agréable.

.

Puis soudain, tout vola en éclat lorsqu'il reçut un message qui le déstabilisa et l'enragea tout à la fois. La méthode utilisée pour le contacter était non seulement mesquine mais également rédhibitoire. L'avocat de son père lui avait adressé un courrier officiel, heureusement directement à son domicile et non à l'agence.

.

La requête exposée était si inattendue et si impérative qu'il avait été obligé de relire la missive. Cependant, non seulement ses relations avec son géniteur ne l'incitaient pas à répondre favorablement mais la demande ne pouvait recevoir de réponse positive. Il n'avait donc pas exprimé son refus pur et simple et il avait tenté d'oublier la missive et la sollicitation qu'elle contenait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony ne sut pas par quel biais Abby avait appris la demande qui lui avait été faite par l'avocat de son père auprès de son propre avocat. Toujours est-il que du moment où elle avait su que Tony avait été sollicité pour faire un don d'organe pour sauver la vie de DiNozzo Senior, elle tenta de l'influencer pour qu'il accepte sans réfléchir.

.

Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'affaire mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le pousser à donner une réponse positive. La laborantine alla même jusqu'à lui jouer la grande scène du ' _Si mon père était encore en vie_ '. Elle profita d'un moment où il était fatigué donc censé être plus réceptif à ses doléances pour le coincer dans son labo et le travailler aux sentiments.

.

« Alors, tu as pris ta décision, Tony » commença-t-elle en le regardant fixement. « Tu vas accorder une chance à ton père, sa dernière chance selon son médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas aller à New York et rencontrer son chirurgien, faire les tests et autoriser la greffe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Abby, je… » tenta-t-il sans succès.

« Je sais bien que si mon père était encore vivant et qu'il ait besoin d'une greffe, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à lui proposer une partie de moi pour le sauver. Quelles que soient les relations que j'entretienne avec lui, il serait de mon devoir de l'aider et je suis certaine que tu le comprends également. Il est ton seul parent après tout, tu lui dois bien de répondre à sa demande… »

« Ca suffit comme ça, Abby » cria presque Tony pour la faire taire. « Tu ne sais rien de cette affaire, tu ne connais pas nos relations et tu te permets, toi plus que quiconque, de me faire la leçon ! » débita-t-il d'un ton coléreux. « Pour qui te prends tu pour oser t'immiscer dans ma vie privée de cette façon après le traitement que tu m'as fait subir durant l'absence de Gibbs. Tu as un sacré toupet de vouloir m'imposer ton point de vue de cette manière » continua-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle.

.

La gothique le regarda, les yeux ronds et l'air choqué. Son ami ne l'avait jamais apostrophée de la sorte auparavant et elle était au bord des larmes. Elle ne voulait que l'aider à prendre la bonne décision et voilà comment ses conseils étaient acceptés. Elle devait lui faire comprendre son point de vue après tout, elle était son amie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'était-elle encore vraiment ?

.

« Je ne voulais que t'aider » plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix tout en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu. « Je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas refuser toute tentative de te rapprocher de lui… »

« S'il te plait, Abby, si tu tiens à conserver le peu d'amitié qu'il y a encore entre nous, tu restes à l'écart de tout ceci. Tu évites d'entraîner Miss Mossad et Mister Geek dans ta croisade » déclara fermement Tony en repoussant la jeune femme qui cherchait désespérément à l'envelopper dans une de ses étreintes de pieuvre.

« Je ne dirais rien à Tim et Ziva, c'est promis, juré » déclara-t-elle solennellement en levant la main comme si elle jurait sur la bible.

.

Tony soupira en la regardant d'un air exaspéré.

.

« Je sais très bien que ce sont des paroles en l'air et que tu as déjà enrôlé ces deux zigotos dans ta croisade 'faisons plier DiNozzo' » déclara-t-il d'une voix contenue mais qui laissait filtrer son scepticisme. « Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me faire la moindre illusion sur notre soi-disant amitié, Miss Sciuto. Et sache également que je ne te pardonne pas d'avoir osé transgresser le code de confidentialité entre un avocat et son client. Le risque d'être découverte n'a pas été assez fort pour te dissuader d'assouvir ta curiosité. Je préfère te prévenir que tu ne seras pas exempte de toute poursuite. Et sache que Gibbs ne sera pas en mesure de t'épargner les conséquences de ton geste. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, ton père m'a envoyé un mail, c'est tout » avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix espérant s'épargner une autre tirade.

.

« Et comment se fait-il que tu sois en contact avec lui ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

.

Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'elle soit devenue amie avec son géniteur après les quelques confidences qu'il lui avait faites. Certes, il n'avait rien dévoilé de dramatique ou de trop personnel mais les allusions disséminées ici ou là auraient dû lui suffire pour comprendre qu'elle avait idéalisé la relation père/fils que les deux hommes entretenaient.

.

« Et puis, non, je ne préfère pas savoir » dit-il finalement en levant la main pour l'interrompre. « Si tu ne sais pas dans quel camp tu es, je ne vais pas te persuader d'être dans le mien. Ce serait du temps perdu pour rien parce que tu as déjà pris position sans même connaître tous les aspects du problème. Comme d'habitude, tu te laisses manipuler par tes émotions sans analyser la situation dans son ensemble. »

Il vit Abby ouvrir la bouche pour dénier ce qu'il venait d'affirmer mais il n'avait cure d'entendre ses arguments fallacieux.

.

« Je ne désire pas savoir ce que tu as à dire sur le sujet » la prévint-il. « Je suis dégoûté de constater que tu te rallies à Senior sans la moindre difficulté. C'est juste… »

.

Il ne savait même pas comment verbaliser ses sentiments envers Abby depuis le départ de Gibbs et l'attitude qu'elle avait eue envers lui. Elle était de plus en plus critique envers lui et ne lui pardonnait pas grand-chose. Elle le rendait responsable pour quelque chose qui ne lui incombait pas et il en avait assez.

.

Tony la regarda froidement avant de tourner les talons sans rien ajouter d'autre, il savait que la jeune femme lui avait fait cette promesse en vain, le parjure était déjà fait parce qu'elle avait certainement enrôlé les deux jeunes gens depuis le premier jour dans sa croisade maudite. Il serait surprenant que Gibbs n'ajoute pas son avis à un moment ou un autre également.

.

Et si son père avait réellement contacté directement la gothique, il ne pourrait mettre sa menace à exécution. Il enrageait de constater, qu'une fois encore, son géniteur tentait de lui forcer la main en faisant intervenir son entourage pour le faire céder. Retors jusqu'au bout, il utilisait tous les moyens dont il pouvait disposer pour gagner la partie.

.

Il regagna le bullpen et reprit place derrière son bureau. Il avait à peine attrapé le dossier sur lequel il travaillait que Ziva aussitôt se leva et se planta devant son bureau. Elle jeta un regard à McGee qui se précipita à ses côtés. Tous deux observèrent l'italien jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et hausse des sourcils interrogateurs. Oh, il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre et il n'était pas enchanté que tout soit déballé sur la place publique mais il n'y pouvait rien.

.

« Alors, quand vas-tu te rendre à New York pour l'opération ? » se décida à demander la brune.

« Je pense que ceci ne vous concerne en rien, ni l'un ni l'autre » déclara calmement Tony.

« Comment peux-tu te regarder encore dans le miroir chaque jour en sachant que tu condamnes ton père à une mort certaine, DiNozzo » le coupa McGee d'un ton choqué. « Tu te rends compte que tu es son dernier espoir, tu es le seul qui puisse lui garantir de vivre encore quelques années » insista l'informaticien.

« Je crois que DiNozzo n'est qu'un ingrat, un égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à lui et à son confort personnel » ironisa Ziva. « Il pense que le monde tourne autour de lui et que les autres ne sont là que par hasard. Il ignore que c'est son devoir de fils que de sauver son père et que leurs relations passées doivent être enterrées et oubliées. »

« Je vous prierais, Miss David, M. McGee, de regagner vos places et de vous taire » suggéra Tony sans élever la voix mais en se levant pour mettre plus de poids dans sa réponse. « Vous ne connaissez rien des tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire et vous vous permettez de me juger, de juger mes relations avec mon géniteur. Je pense qu'avant de me jeter la pierre, il serait bien que vous analysiez vous-même celles que vous avez avec vos pères respectifs avant d'émettre une quelconque opinion sur ma vie » les réprimanda-t-il d'une voix contenue. « Vos deux exemples ne sont pas des plus normaux, il me semble, n'est-ce pas ? McGee, tu n'as pas échangé une parole avec ton père depuis des années, je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu lui dirais dans pareilles circonstances. Et Miss David, tu es ici aux Etats Unis pour échapper à la tyrannie oppressive de ton propre paternel que tu ne portes pas dans ton cœur depuis la mort d'Ari. Penses-tu être en droit de me faire la morale après avoir obéi aux ordres paternels et tuer ton propre frère ? Vous avez tous les deux un sacré culot de vous dresser en défenseur de l'opprimé de cette façon, je trouve. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, il me semble que vous avez cessé d'être mes amis durant l'absence de Gibbs. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de vous ériger en juge de mes actes ? Rien, vous tentez juste de me rendre coupable et honteux pour quelque chose qui est en dehors de ma volonté de réparer. Vous feriez mieux de vous en tenir aux relations hargneuses qui sont celles que vous me réservez depuis plusieurs semaines, elles sont le reflet de votre réelle opinion de moi. Cessez de vous cacher derrière ce faux statut de respectabilité qui ne vous sied pas du tout. Sur ce, je crois que chacun de nous a du travail qui l'attend. »

.

Et sur ce dernier commentaire, Tony reprit place dans son siège et se replongea dans la lecture du dossier qu'il lisait avant l'interruption aussi cavalière de ses collègues. Il entendit Ziva prendre une inspiration profonde avant de se lancer à nouveau dans une diatribe à son encontre. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que Gibbs faisait son apparition et leur jeta un regard menaçant.

.

« Si vous n'avez pas de travail, vous deux, je suis certain de vous en trouver rapidement » grogna-t-il en prenant place à son bureau. « J'attends toujours votre rapport, il devait se trouver sur mon bureau hier soir. Combien de temps vais-je devoir encore attendre ? »

.

Les deux jeunes gens lancèrent un dernier regard venimeux à Tony avant de regagner leur bureau et de se remettre à taper leurs rapports. Gibbs esquissa un sourire en les voyant faire puis jeta un coup d'œil à Tony. L'italien était penché sur le dossier qu'il étudiait attentivement tout en prenant des notes. Il semblait totalement absorbé par son travail et Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir à son tour se mêler des affaires de son second avant que ça ne dégénère en bataille rangée.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony était conscient de l'attention que lui portait Gibbs. Il avait bien noté, rien qu'à la tension qui exsudait de tous les pores de son corps, que l'ancien Marine avait assisté à leur houleux échange et qu'il serait, tôt ou tard, réprimandé pour avoir argué avec ces deux agents en plein milieu du bullpen. Mais Tony n'en avait plus que faire, il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir faire bonne figure chaque jour qui passait, de supporter les remarques vicieuses et sournoises de ses collègues. Abby, Gibbs, McGee et David se faisaient un malin plaisir à le remettre à sa place à la moindre occasion et cela devait cesser bientôt.

.

Aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait noté la présence silencieuse de Ducky qui venait remettre le rapport d'autopsie de leur dernière victime à l'ancien Marine. Lui aussi avait assisté à l'altercation entre les trois jeunes gens et il était triste de constater la façon dont Tony était traité. Aucun d'eux n'avait songé à venir se renseigner auprès de lui sur les chances de succès d'une telle opération ou simplement savoir si Tony était un donneur potentiel.

Il reprit le chemin de la morgue, le cœur lourd et l'esprit en détresse. Il savait qu'il allait lui aussi devoir prendre part à 'l'affaire' sauf que ce ne serait pas pour convaincre Tony de se prêter au projet insensé et irréalisable de son père. Du point de vie médical, Tony n'était pas le candidat idéal pour une greffe quel que soit l'organe à prélever. Il allait devoir en passer par un exercice qu'il arborait, trahir la confiance que l'italien avait en lui.

.

Il s'installa à son bureau et consulta rapidement son agenda pour retrouver le numéro de téléphone du Dr Pitt. Il allait devoir obtenir qu'il leur rende une visite de courtoisie afin d'exposer quelques vérités à de soi-disant amis rétifs à toute vérité. Il réussit à joindre le bon docteur à qui il expliqua son dilemme.

.

« Ah, bonjour, Bradley » annonça-t-il dès qu'il eut le jeune docteur en ligne. « Dr Mallard à l'appareil » précisa-t-il inutilement mais plus par habitude. « Je sollicite votre pardon de vous déranger ainsi mais j'aurais une requête à vous présenter. »

« Bonjour à vous, Ducky » répliqua joyeusement le spécialiste. « Je vous écoute, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« En vérité, Bradley, cette faveur concerne plutôt Anthony que moi. »

« Vous savez que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour notre Buckeye, n'est-ce pas, Ducky ? Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi et je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire » affirma aimablement le médecin.

« Voilà. Anthony a reçu un appel de l'avocat de son père. Cet homme lui demande de se présenter dans une clinique privée et chic de New York en vue de procéder aux examens préliminaires pour un don d'organe » lui exposa le légiste.

« Et de quelle greffe s'agit-il ? »

« Le rein » précisa le vieil homme.

« Tony sait qu'il ne peut en aucun cas être un candidat » rappela le Dr Pitt.

« Anthony et moi le savons parfaitement, nous en avons discuté ensemble une ou deux fois » expliqua l'écossais. « Cependant, depuis l'annonce de cette demande que notre laborantine s'est empressée de révéler dès qu'elle en a eu connaissance, l'équipe ne cesse de faire pression sur notre jeune Anthony pour qu'il accepte. »

« Ok, je vois » nota Bradley. « Qu'attendez-vous de moi, dans ce cas, Ducky ? »

« Vous serait-il possible de nous faire une petite visite et de clarifier les choses avec les collègues de notre italien ? Ils sont en train de le rendre fou et de le culpabiliser. Tony ne veut pas leur expliquer les raisons qui l'obligent à opposer une fin de non-recevoir à la demande expresse de cet homme de loi. Il a été trahi par Abby qui a divulgué cette affaire privée, il est peu enclin à en débattre avec les autres. Encore que Gibbs n'y a pas mis son grain de sel, ce qui ne saurait tarder à mon avis. »

« Je vois le problème, Ducky » assura Pitt. « Je vais m'entretenir avec un collègue spécialiste des greffes, je vais même l'inviter à m'accompagner, il sera plus persuasif que moi. Est-ce que vous me laisser deux ou trois jours pour trouver un créneau qui nous convienne ? »

« Bien sûr, mon cher garçon, je vais tenter de jouer les conciliateurs si la situation s'envenime » assura Ducky. « Merci encore, Bradley. »

« De rien, Ducky » affirma le spécialiste. « Je vous contacte dès que possible. A très bientôt » termina Pitt.

« J'attends votre appel. A bientôt, mon ami » dit Ducky avant de couper la communication.

.

Il soupira de soulagement, il avait su qu'il pouvait compter sur le jeune médecin pour adhérer à son idée. Restait qu'il allait devoir mettre les choses au point avec les quatre personnes qu'il considérait comme des amis et qui se conduisaient en ce moment comme des ennemis pour l'italien.

.

Il était intrigué de savoir de quelle façon Abby avait eu connaissance de la lettre de l'homme de loi d'Anthony DiNozzo. Il était certain que le jeune Anthony n'avait pas informé la laborantine de la requête dans la mesure où il ne pouvait y répondre positivement. Il allait devoir enquêter à ce sujet. Il gloussa, voilà qu'il allait se mettre dans la peau de l'agent senior pour une fois.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tandis que le légiste élaborait un scenario pour obtenir son information, Gibbs, de son côté, se triturait les méninges pour trouver une manière d'aborder le sujet avec son second sans avoir l'air de le pressurer comme les autres. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un homme de mots mais plutôt d'actions mais il y avait des moments dans la vie où il fallait en passer par là : parler, argumenter.

.

Il décida qu'il était temps de renouer avec une habitude que les deux hommes avaient eu à maintes occasions, un diner en tête à tête chez lui, un bon steak avait toujours eu pour résultat de faire parler l'italien. Même si déballer ses problèmes était un exercice pénible, il finissait par crever l'abcès sur l'insistance de son patron. Et Gibbs ne pouvait l'en blâmer dans la mesure où il le faisait parfois pour mettre un terme à la persévérance de l'ancien Marine.

.

Ce jour-là, il décida que l'atmosphère était suffisamment tendue et choisit de libérer ses subordonnés plus tôt. Il avait pour but de ramener l'italien avec lui et de lui changer les idées en lui occupant l'esprit et les mains. Le travail du bois n'était sans doute pas une thérapie géniale mais elle marchait pour lui et serait sans doute un bon moyen pour son second de relâcher la tension.

.

Il laissa donc McGee et David partir les premiers avant de calmement éteindre son ordinateur, récupérer son arme, d'étreindre la lumière. Il contourna son bureau et s'avança jusqu'à celui de son bras droit.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Tony » décréta-t-il sobrement. « Tu finiras ça un autre jour, il est temps de songer à décompresser. Eteins moi ça et sors d'ici. J'ai deux steaks qui nous attendent à la maison » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

« Dans un petit moment, Gibbs, j'ai presque terminé » le contra Tony, une note de contrariété décelable dans son ton.

.

Gibbs soupira, son second était borné et buté. Il allait devoir employer les grands moyens et cette attitude risquait d'engendrer plus de problèmes que de solutions.

.

« Non, DiNozzo » trancha-t-il de son ton de commande. « J'ai dit tout de suite, la journée a été éprouvante pour tous et toi en particulier. Tu as besoin de te relaxer maintenant. J'attends » insista-t-il en vrillant un regard sévère sur l'italien.

Tony sentit le poids de ce regard et releva la tête. Il fronça les sourcils puis choisit le conflit frontal.

.

« Tu te préoccupes de mon état mental ? Un comble quand le reste de l'équipe cherche à m'enfoncer » railla le jeune homme. « Ou bien est-ce simplement une ruse pour m'obliger à écouter ton propre sermon ? »

.

La brève lueur qui passa dans les prunelles bleues fut tout ce que Tony eut besoin pour confirmation. Il sentit la colère le submerger mais fit un immense effort pour la maîtriser et Gibbs s'en rendit bien compte.

.

« DiNozzo, tu dois prendre une décision et la faire connaître le plus rapidement possible » pointa Gibbs qui voulait éviter tout heurt entre eux. « Pour le bien de tous, il est nécessaire que tu leur fasses savoir que tu accèdes à la demande de ton père, les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'ils sauront. Il serait temps que tu enterres la hache de guerre avec ton père et que tu tentes de te réconcilier avec lui. C'est sans doute l'une des dernières chances que t'offre la vie, Tony, songes-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« De quel droit te permets-tu de me donner un tel conseil quand tes relations avec ton propre père sont aussi distendues qu'un élastique sans force » s'exclama Tony d'un ton furieux. « Comme les autres, regarde dans ton propre parcours familial avant de t'autoriser à faire des suggestions que tu ne suis pas toi-même. J'en ai par-dessus la tête que chacun de vous se croit obliger de m'abreuver d'avis inutiles et de me mettre la pression pour me faire craquer. Occupez-vous donc tous de vos propres fesses à la fin. Estime-toi heureux que nous soyons seuls ici et non devant ton équipe, Gibbs. Oh, oh, attendez donc, c'est la raison qui t'a fait leur donner congé plus tôt. Tu voulais éviter de te retrouver pris en faute devant tes subordonnés. Bien joué, Gibbs » ironisa Tony.

.

Il laissa ces propos pénétrer l'esprit de Gibbs et attendit de voir sa réaction. Lorsque l'ancien Marine ne dit rien, il entreprit de terminer ce qu'il avait à lui dire sachant que c'était sans doute là l'unique occasion qu'il aurait.

.

« Il n'empêche que toi, comme les autres, ne connait que dalle de ce qui se passe et je te prierai à l'avenir de te mêler de tes propres affaires. Depuis ton retour de ta retraite, tu m'as bien fait sentir que je ne faisais plus partie de tes 'amis'. Je te conseille donc de garder tes distances avec moi en dehors du travail comme tu le fais sur le terrain. Je n'assure plus tes arrières selon TON choix, tu me fais bien comprendre que je ne suis qu'un simple subordonné, un subalterne qui ne vaut que comme garçon de course. Je suis encore dans ton équipe parce que la directrice a décidé que telle était ma place et parce qu'elle a l'évidente intention de m'utiliser dans son petit jeu pervers entre toi et elle et pour ses plans politiques. Ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de m'écarter à tout prix. Le jour où le NCIS n'aura plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux sera le jour où JE déciderai de partir et non celui où tu jugeras que je ne te suis plus utile. »

.

Tony stoppa sa tirade dithyrambique pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour observer les ravages de ses propos sur son ancien… Il ne poursuivit pas sa pensée, il fallait laisser le passé où il était, surtout lorsque l'ancien Marine était concerné. L'homme debout devant lui avait légèrement pali mais tentait de maintenir un semblant de contrôle. Tony savait qu'il avait été dur envers lui mais Gibbs lui avait mené la vie plus dure encore depuis son retour.

.

Gibbs serra les poings pour s'empêcher de fustiger l'italien ou de lui en envoyer un à la figure. Il respira profondément pour se reprendre, perdre ici et maintenant son sang-froid n'apporterait rien de bon.

.

« Tu as terminé ton sermon, DiNozzo ? Tu as vidé ton sac ? » demanda-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put. « Nous pouvons aller déguster ces steaks qui n'attendent que nous maintenant ? »

« Je ne dine pas avec toi, ni ce soir, ni un autre jour » l'informa Tony sèchement. « Aurais-tu donc aussi oublié que je suis persona non grata chez toi, tout comme je l'ai été en son temps au dîner de Miss Mossad ? Et estime-toi encore heureux d'avoir retrouvé ta maison comme tu l'avais quitté et ceci certainement pas grâce à ta très vaillante équipe de troublions. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » le questionna Gibbs, intrigué par cette sortie.

« Rien, Gibbs, rien que la vérité » répliqua l'italien. « Tes braves petits soldats ont été aux abonnés absents pour s'occuper de ton précieux refuge durant ta 'retraite'. Qui donc crois-tu s'est chargé de le maintenir en parfait état, de payer les factures ? T'es-tu seulement posé la question ? » railla Tony. « Oh, et puis c'en est assez, j'abandonne » capitula soudain Tony en soupirant. « Rien ne pourra changer désormais, j'en ai pris mon parti et tu ferais bien de te faire à l'idée, les jours heureux sont enfuis, ils ne reviendront pas. Abandonne l'illusion de revenir en arrière, tu ne pourras pas les faire changer d'avis à mon sujet. La conférence était une idée intéressante mais qui n'a pas marché. Tu as joué ton joker et tu as perdu. Je ne vais plus lutter pour asseoir ma position dans ton équipe, je les laisse à ta charge. Après tout, leur entrainement doit être la responsabilité du chef d'équipe, tu as esquivé la corvée depuis l'arrivée de Kate, il est donc temps que tu reprennes les rênes dans tous les domaines comme tu me l'as fait comprendre. »

.

Cette fois, Tony classa les feuillets de son dossier, éteignit l'ordinateur, enfila son manteau, récupéra son arme et son sac et contourna son bureau. Gibbs le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de tenter une dernière fois sa chance. Il agrippa le bras de l'italien pour le stopper.

.

« Et nous, Tony ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu penses à nous, à notre amitié. Tu ne lui laisses aucune chance de renaître ? »

« De quoi te souviens-tu à mon sujet, Gibbs ? » voulut savoir le jeune homme.

« De… » commença l'autre homme sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » grimaça Tony. « Tu te souviens d'eux mais moi, celui qui, selon tes dires, est la plus importante personne de ta vie, tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi. Tu me rabroues tous les jours devant eux, tu me rabaisses en écartant mes théories sur nos enquêtes, tu les invites chez toi mais tu ne m'inclues pas dans l'invitation… »

« Nos dîners, Tony » tenta de plaider l'ancien Marine. « Ils sont juste pour nous, toi et moi… »

« Une réminiscence ou une petite enquête ? » s'enquit le brun en secouant la tête. « J'imagine bien quelle est la réponse, pas la peine de me la confirmer » conclut-il désabusé. « Je n'ai plus l'énergie de me battre, Gibbs. Je suis fatigué d'être sans cesse humilié, je suis démotivé, je suis dégoûté, je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant d'aimer mon travail dans ton équipe. Je viens travailler les intestins noués me demandant ce qui va se passer. J'ai peur d'aller sur le terrain sans savoir si mes arrières seront couverts. J'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche pour te faire part de mes recherches sans savoir si tu ne vas pas me les jeter à la face. Peux-tu me garantir que tout ça va disparaître ? Que tes deux agents vont soudain obéir à mes ordres ? Que tu vas te souvenir de ce que nous étions, toi et moi ? Même le grand Gibbs ne peut pas me faire cette promesse. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais. Et sur cette profonde pensée, je te laisse. »

.

Et Tony libéra son bras, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour finalement décider de prendre les escaliers qu'il dévala à grande vitesse tant il était pressé de quitter l'immeuble. Il savait que, cette fois, Gibbs ne chercherait pas à le rejoindre. Ses paroles l'avaient ébranlé, il avait désormais de quoi réfléchir et si rien ne sortait de tout ça, c'est que tout espoir était perdu. Et s'il était honnête, il fallait qu'il reconnaisse qu'il le savait depuis le retour de l'ancien Marine.

.

Un seul regard dans les prunelles bleues et il avait su, il avait compris que Gibbs ne se souvenait pas et que toute chance de revivre ce qu'ils avaient eu était illusoire. Il s'était investi à fond dans sa relation avec Gibbs depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quelque chose avait accroché avec l'homme grognon qui l'avait interpellé dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. L'ancien Marine l'avait ressenti, il l'avait compris lorsque leurs deux corps étaient entrés en contact après son tacle.

.

Il gagna sa voiture, s'installa derrière le volant après avoir déposé son sac sur le siège passager, il resta deux minutes là sans réagir puis passa ses mains sur son visage, la fatigue soudain bien réelle. Il finit par démarrer et quitter le parking, la tristesse chevillée au corps et la mort dans l'âme, du moins la mort de ce qui avait été et ne serait plus jamais.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs était resté figé sur place après la tirade de Tony.

.

Il ne voulait pas que Tony quitte l'équipe mais il ne savait pas comment ressouder les relations entre ses subordonnés. Il avait essayé une tactique qu'il pensait payante en l'enrôlant comme conférencier au congrès et les résultats n'avaient pas été ceux qu'il escomptait.

.

McGee et David avaient été offensés, pire même, s'étaient sentis trahis par l'italien. Un comble quand tout ce qu'il leur suffisait de faire était de consulter son dossier personnel. Ou de parcourir les spécificités requises pour devenir Agent Senior. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait été suffisamment intéressé pour découvrir le visage réel de DiNozzo. Il avait pensé, à tort apparemment, que leur montrer qui était réellement l'italien aplanirait les problèmes.

.

Et Abby qui se prétendait son amie, presque plus une sœur, avait délibérément mis à mal sa loyauté tout en sachant que l'italien était plus que réticent à l'accorder. Elle ne s'était pas posée de question sur la confidentialité de l'information qu'elle détenait. Elle avait sans doute décidé de chercher à nuire à l'italien sans arrière-pensée.

.

Et c'était ce qui chagrinait Gibbs parce que ce n'était pas dans la nature de la laborantine d'agir de la sorte et surtout pas à l'encontre de Tony. Le jeune homme était presque un frère pour elle, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises et dont il doutait maintenant au vu de son attitude envers lui.

.

Le pire était qu'il ignorait comment faire comprendre à tous que leur insistance devait cesser.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, encore des soucis en perspective pour notre agent préféré. Désolée, je torture ce pauvre Tony mais je promets de renverser les choses bientôt. Suivez-moi pour connaitre la suite._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	23. Chapitre 22 : Exposé médical

.

.

Depuis deux semaines, FFnet rencontre un problème pour sauvegarder les documents au format .docx. Je suis dans l'obligation d'enregistrer mes chapitres sous un autre format. Je n'ai jamais connu ce souci depuis que je poste sur ce site. Si quelqu'un en connait la raison, qu'on me laisse l'explication.

.

.

 _Vous avez exprimé votre désir de lire la suite des aventures de Tony et Steve durant les vacances et je comprends votre choix. J'ai moi-même du mal à me détacher de ce couple si bien que j'envisage d'autres histoires avec lui._

 _._

 _A la demande générale exprimée par vos coms, je publierais donc pendant les vacances en espérant que le travail me laissera la possibilité de le faire. Certaines de vos réflexions m'ont inspiré et j'ajoute quelques chapitres qui vont s'intercaler entre certains déjà écrits, ce qui m'oblige à réécrire parfois des portions de textes pour ajuster l'histoire._

 _._

 _Je trouve que c'est très bien, vous participez en quelque sorte à l'écriture en donnant des idées ou en exprimant votre désir de lire des détails particuliers (exemple, la cérémonie de remise de médaille pour Tony). Continuez donc de le faire et je m'efforcerais d'en tenir compte si je juge que cela peut apporter quelque chose de plus à l'histoire._

.

 _Voici un autre chapitre qui n'avait pas été prévu au départ mais que j'ai jugé utile de rajouter. J'espère qu'il ne vous paraitra pas ennuyeux._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et comme toujours, exprimez votre opinion._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 22 : Exposé médical**

.

Deux jours plus tard, Ducky reçut une réponse de la part du Dr Pitt l'informant que son confrère et lui pourraient rencontrer l'équipe à leur convenance soit à l'hôpital, soit à l'agence. Le légiste insista pour que la rencontre se passe dans les locaux du NCIS afin que le déplacement de plusieurs personnes ne paraisse suspicieux au jeune agent.

.

Il informa donc Gibbs que sa présence serait requise au jour et heure J ainsi que celles de Tim, Ziva, Abby et même Palmer même si ce dernier n'avait pas pressuré Anthony. En tant que futur médecin, il serait intéressant pour lui d'avoir une opinion officielle et professionnelle sur ce sujet délicat.

.

Malgré l'insistance de l'ancien Marine, il ne dévoila pas l'objet de la convocation. Gibbs grommela mais finit par donner son accord tout en spécifiant que la réunion avait intérêt à être importante sans quoi il y mettrait fin rapidement. Ducky annonça simplement qu'elle concernait un membre de son équipe, sans toutefois préciser lequel et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il cesse toute opposition.

.

Il assura alors le médecin que chaque membre mentionné serait présent et qu'il ferait en sorte d'occuper DiNozzo durant ce laps de temps. Ducky sourit, son ami avait parfaitement deviné l'objet de leur future discussion ou du moins qui en serait l'objet lorsqu'il avait mentionné ceux qui y participeraient.

.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, comme promis, Gibbs envoya son second à Quantico pour s'entretenir avec un témoin sur leur enquête en cours lorsque Ducky l'appela pour l'informer de descendre au labo d'Abby. Il attendit que son agent ait effectivement quitté l'étage pour enjoindre les autres de le suivre.

.

« McGee, David, avec moi » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Patron, du nouveau dans notre enquête ? » demanda l'informaticien sans bouger de sa place.

.

Tout comme son collègue, Ziva attendit une explication sans faire mine de suivre l'ordre. Gibbs se planta devant le bureau de son subordonné et darda un regard rempli de colère vers lui. McGee déglutit nerveusement mais resta parfaitement immobile, attendant l'éclat.

.

« Lorsque je vous donne un ordre, Agent McGee, j'entends qu'il soit suivi » aboya Gibbs. « En tant que chef d'équipe, je suis celui qui commande et en tant que subordonné, vous êtes celui qui obéit. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour vous ? »

« Oui, Patron » murmura McGee.

« Bien. Maintenant, obéissez » rugit-il encore pour faire réagir l'agent junior.

.

Finalement, McGee et David le suivirent lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il attendit que tous trois soient à l'intérieur pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage du labo de la gothique. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard mais se gardèrent d'émettre la moindre remarque. Lorsque tous trois se présentèrent dans l'antre d'Abby, elle les conduisit dans la seconde partie de son domaine où plusieurs chaises les attendaient.

.

« Ducky a donné quelques instructions, nous devons nous asseoir et attendre qu'il arrive, il est à l'accueil » apprit-elle à Gibbs.

« Abby, tu sais de quoi il retourne ? » exigea Ziva d'une voix ennuyée.

« Non » fut la réponse sèche de la laborantine.

.

Aucune autre question ne put lui être posée, Ducky et deux autres hommes faisaient leur entrée dans la pièce. Ils étaient également suivis de Palmer qui prit place sans tarder sur l'un des sièges.

.

« Abby, je souhaiterais que tu sécurises cette pièce » ordonna le légiste. « Que chacun de vous prenne place, nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse qui requiert une certaine durée. »

.

Gibbs comprit soudain l'objet de l'entretien lorsqu'il reconnut l'un des invités, le Dr Pitt, le spécialiste qui avait traité DiNozzo lorsqu'il avait contracté la peste. Le second lui était inconnu mais il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner sa spécialité.

.

« Bradley, Ronald, voici les collègues d'Anthony DiNozzo » compléta-t-il en nommant chacun des membres présents. « J'ai volontairement écarté Anthony de cette réunion au vu du sujet abordé pour éviter de le peiner davantage que vous ne l'avez fait jusqu'à présent » indiqua-t-il à ses interlocuteurs du NCIS. « Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le connaissent pas, voici le Dr Brad Pitt, le spécialiste qui a traité Anthony lorsqu'il a été infecté par l'Y-Pestis » introduisit Ducky. « Avec lui, un autre spécialiste, le Dr Ronald Fergusson. Son domaine de compétence est la néphrologie ou plus exactement, la greffe de reins. »

.

Ducky attendit un instant que la présentation qu'il venait de faire fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de l'équipe de Gibbs avant de poursuivre. La lumière se fit rapidement si leur réaction en était un indice suffisant. Chacun s'était raidi hormis Palmer.

.

« J'ai demandé à chacun d'eux de venir aujourd'hui pour vous expliquer les raisons médicales qui interdisent à Anthony de devenir un donneur potentiel pour quelque greffe que ce soit et ce, contrairement à ce que vous voulez bien croire » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme et nettement désapprobateur.

.

Il fit ensuite signe aux deux spécialistes qu'ils avaient la parole. Ce fut Pitt qui se chargea de débuter l'explication.

.

« Si j'ai bien compris les propos de Ducky, DiNozzo Sr a sollicité Tony pour une greffe de rein, information relayée par Miss Sciuto auprès de chacun de vous » commença-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Vous avez ensuite, à tour de rôle, tenté de persuader Tony de répondre favorablement à la requête de son géniteur et de procéder à l'ablation d'un organe aux fins de greffe. Ce qui requière que notre ami soit en parfaite condition et que ses organes soient sains à 100%. Or, ce n'est pas le cas de Tony, son corps ne peut en aucun cas subir une telle opération. »

.

Brad, qui observait l'effet de ses propos sur l'équipe, nota l'air perplexe de l'israélienne. Il se souvient que cette dernière ne faisait pas partie des membres du groupe lors de l'épisode qui avait remis Tony et lui en contact. Il décida donc de faire un rappel des faits à son intention.

.

« Comme certains de vous s'en souviennent certainement, Tony a été infesté par une souche modifiée de la peste pneumonique ou Yersinia-Pestis, souche résistante à tout antibiotique. Son système immunitaire a été sérieusement endommagé, son sang a été contaminé et malgré le gène suicidaire présent dans la souche, les dégâts causés à ses poumons en particulier sont irréparables. Cependant, ce ne sont pas les seuls organes qui ont été affectés. Tout son organisme, à un degré plus ou moins important, l'a été. Je vous rappelle que le virus circule via son système sanguin et qu'il voyage donc dans tous ses organes. C'est la principale raison qui fait que n'importe lequel d'entre eux peut, à tout moment, être affecté. »

.

A ce moment, il se tourna vers le légiste qui prit le relais pour une courte intervention.

.

« Bradley, Tony et moi avons plusieurs fois discuté de la possibilité des risques encourus à la suite de cette infection virulente. Le faible taux de chance de s'en sortir, 15% selon le laboratoire qui avait mis au point le virus pour l'étudier, était déjà un indice suffisant pour donner quelques informations utiles. D'après le virologue, seuls des sujets résistants, c'est-à-dire non seulement en bonne santé mais jeunes et avec une volonté de se battre et donc de vivre suffisamment forte, pouvaient espérer survivre. »

« Cependant, comme pour toute autre infection et surtout une de ce type, les conséquences médicales peuvent varier » poursuivit Pitt. « C'est la raison des tests sanguins pratiqués régulièrement chez Tony. Je surveille personnellement l'état de ses poumons chaque trimestre, une équipe spéciale vérifie son état général par des IRM constantes afin de s'assurer qu'aucun organe ne soit endommagé. C'est également pour cette raison que l'Institut National de la Santé (NIH) a été informé de son état dès que la nature de l'infection nous a été communiquée suite aux analyses effectuées en urgence. »

.

Ces propos provoquèrent des réactions d'étonnement de la part du groupe. Même Gibbs ignorait le suivi médical dont faisait l'objet son second. Et il décida de faire savoir son mécontentement immédiatement.

.

« Pour quelle raison je ne suis pas informé de ces dispositions ? Il me semble qu'il est primordial que je sache si mon agent peut assurer son travail dans des conditions optimales. »

« Parce que, tant que Tony ne présente aucun symptôme nécessitant un suivi médical particulier, je n'ai aucune raison de dévoiler son statut. Je respecte la confidentialité patient-médecin, Agent Gibbs » répliqua Brad. « Si Tony devait être hospitalisé pour une raison découlant directement de son infection par la peste, le NIH en serait averti immédiatement et des dispositions seraient prises pour une isolation immédiate du patient. Dois-je vous rappeler que si la peste a été éradiquée dans notre pays, elle fait néanmoins de fréquentes réapparitions dans certaines parties du globe et que quelques centaines de personnes en meurent chaque année. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il peut développer n'importe quelle maladie suite à la peste ? » demanda Abby.

« En tant que scientifique, même si la médecine n'est pas votre spécialité, Miss Sciuto, vous connaissez les risques de toute infection, il me semble » l'admonesta Brad. « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il fait l'objet d'attentions médicales aussi rigoureuses. C'est également la raison qui fait qu'il ne peut être un candidat pour une transfusion de sang en tant que donneur ou pour une greffe d'organe quelle qu'elle soit. »

.

A cet instant, Brad se tourna vers son collègue l'invita à confirmer les propos de Ducky et les siens en développant l'explication.

.

« Comme vous l'a indiqué le Dr Mallard, ma spécialité est la néphrologie, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui concerne les reins, leur fonctionnement, le traitement de leurs affections. Avant de donner mon feu vert pour une transplantation de rein, j'examine le passé médical du donneur potentiel depuis sa naissance jusqu'au moment de la greffe. Une infection du type 'peste pneumonique' comme a subi l'Agent DiNozzo a endommagé ses poumons en priorité. Certes, il a produit des anticorps mais le virus originel est toujours présent en lui, dans son sang mais aussi dans certains organes et en priorité dans ses poumons, son foie, son cœur et ses reins. C'est la raison qui l'empêche aujourd'hui d'être un donneur d'organe parce que personne ne sait si le virus est dormant ou éradiqué à jamais, il reste des traces dans ses analyses qui pourraient le réveiller en cas de transplantation. Greffé un rein qui pourrait être potentiellement infecté par la peste condamnera automatiquement la vie du patient greffé qui serait alors en danger car il serait affaibli par son état de santé diminué. En toute conscience, je ne pratiquerai jamais une greffe à partir d'un donneur à haut risque comme l'est l'Agent DiNozzo et aucun de mes confrères ne le ferait non plus. Si son nom venait à faire partie d'une liste de donneurs, le NIH serait immédiatement alerté. »

« Vous voulez dire que DiNozzo est fiché au niveau national parce qu'il a eu la peste, c'est bien ça, Docteur ? » voulut clarifier Gibbs.

« Tout à fait, Agent Gibbs » affirma Fergusson. « Tout comme chaque individu ayant été en contact avec un germe infectieux virulent, il fait désormais partie d'une liste rouge qui est accessible à tout établissement médical. Chaque fois qu'il est soigné dans un hôpital, une alerte est envoyée au NIH et son statut d'ancien patient soigné pour la peste est signalé afin de prévenir tout danger. »

« En résumé, Tony ne peut être un candidat pour une greffe » continua Brad. « Lors d'une opération, des précautions spéciales sont également prises par le personnel qui est en contact avec son sang. Le NIH sera également averti lors de son décès, dans son cas, une crémation sera obligatoirement ordonnée pour éviter tout risque de propagation ou tout prélèvement illégal de son sang ou d'un ou plusieurs organes. Le marché noir des virus dangereux est assez actif pour que cette possibilité soit envisagée. De même, certains pays seraient intéressés de pouvoir se procurer un échantillon de sang pour servir à des fins de guerre bactériologique. »

« Waouh ! » s'exclama Abby. « Est-ce que Tony est au courant de ça ? »

« Tony et moi en avons discuté avec un représentant du NIH, le Docteur McCabe qui lui a expliqué en détail les risques que son corps pourrait représenter. C'est la raison pour laquelle son dossier n'est accessible que par demande spéciale au NIH. Tony est parfaitement conscient qu'il peut être une bombe à retardement si son statut venait à être ébruité. »

.

Un silence suivit les propos du médecin avant que Ducky ne choisisse de leur notifier la raison e sa requête auprès de deux spécialistes.

.

« Si j'ai demandé à Bradley et Ronald de venir vous expliquer eux-mêmes tout ceci, c'est parce que je savais que mes paroles ne suffiraient pas à vous persuader que le refus d'Anthony de satisfaire à la requête de son père ne découlait pas de leur mésentente mais bien d'un désir de ne pas écourter la vie de son géniteur » affirma le médecin. « Certes, il est regrettable que l'état de santé de DiNozzo Sr soit aussi grave mais son fils ne peut en aucun cas lui venir en aide. Il serait donc inadéquat de le pressurer encore pour qu'il change d'avis alors que son propre état médical pourrait précipiter une fin dramatique. Aussi, pour la paix d'esprit de notre ami, je vous demande de cesser d'évoquer ce sujet. Et je tiens également à préciser qu'Anthony n'est en rien informé de mon initiative de demander l'aide de Bradley pour cette discussion. Je l'ai fait de mon propre chef sans lui en parler même si je sais qu'il risque de m'en tenir rigueur. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser plus longtemps le tourmenter alors qu'il ne peut rien y faire. J'espère donc que vous tiendrez compte de ce qui a été dit ici et aujourd'hui tout en vous rappelant que tout est confidentiel. Un seul mot en dehors de cette pièce à ce sujet et vous encourrez les conséquences pour divulgation du secret médical. »

.

Sur ces mots, Ducky observa le groupe qui lui faisait face. Il était conscient que Ziva avait été la seule à n'être pas intervenue au cours de la réunion et il décida de mettre les choses au point avec elle en particulier pour éviter tout dérapage futur.

.

« Ziva, ma chère, vous avez été bien silencieuse durant cet entretien » l'apostropha-t-il. « J'espère que vous réalisez la portée des propos échangés et les conséquences qui seraient prises en cas de révélation malencontreuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Le regard que lui lança l'israélienne était rien moins qu'amical. Elle décida néanmoins de faire connaître son point de vue personnel.

.

« A vrai dire, je trouve que vous faites un peu trop de cas de sa rencontre avec un tel virus » dit-elle avec dédain. « Il s'en est sorti et mène une vie normale. Lui interdire de répondre favorablement à la demande de son père l'encourage à ignorer l'urgence de son état. C'est lui faire comprendre qu'il peut être égoïste sans en éprouver de remords. »

.

Ducky réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas réagir à ces paroles qui démontraient qu'elle ne donnait aucun crédit à l'explication fournie par Bradley et Ronald.

.

« Ma chère enfant, je crois que le problème pourrait être facilement compréhensible et sans doute acceptable si je vous rappelle que votre propre sœur, Dieu ait son âme, n'a pu bénéficier d'une greffe de moelle osseuse de la part d'un membre compatible de votre propre famille pour des raisons quasi similaires et que vous êtes celle qui n'a pu l'aider » déclara alors le légiste sans plus d'égard. « J'aurais pensé que cette similitude vous aurait permis de mieux comprendre le dilemme d'Anthony et je m'aperçois avec tristesse que ce n'est pas le cas. »

.

La surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme disait combien elle n'espérait pas que ce fait soit mis à jour surtout ici et dans ces circonstances. Savoir que cette information était connue du légiste de l'agence était pour le moins étonnant.

.

« En tant que membre de l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs et dans la mesure où je suis celui qui peut être amené à vous soigner directement sur les scènes de crime, j'ai accès à votre dossier médical » l'informa-t-il rapidement pour ne donner lieu à aucune spéculation. « C'est la directrice qui a donné son accord via une demande auprès de votre père. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de mentionner ceci devant quiconque, Docteur » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Nous venons de débattre de l'état de santé d'Anthony sans son accord et vous vous indignez que j'évoque un fait similaire pour vous faire prendre conscience de votre manque de clairvoyance vis-à-vis d'un collègue » se fâcha le médecin. « Vous êtes en pleine contradiction et cette attitude pourrait bien coûter la vie d'un agent sur le terrain, Ziva. Cessez donc de vous focaliser sur Anthony, de vouloir le considérer comme un parasite qui doit être éliminé à tout prix. Votre comportement est indigne d'un bon officier mais parfaitement en adéquation avec celui de l'assassin que vous êtes et resterez encore longtemps malgré vos dénégations. »

.

Sentant que la situation risquait de dégénérer dans le mauvais sens, Gibbs prit la décision de mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Ducky n'avait pas tort de souligner qu'elle risquait de mettre en danger la vie d'autrui dans le seul but de ne pas paraître complaisante.

.

« Ziva, je suis d'accord avec Ducky » intervint-il alors. « Vous devez cesser votre campagne contre DiNozzo. Si jamais un seul mot de ce qui a été dit ici revient à mes oreilles par n'importe quelle source, je vous le ferais payer. »

« Vous me menacez, Gibbs ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Je ne menace pas, David, je vous fais une promesse devant témoins » répliqua vertement l'ancien Marine. « Votre attitude envers DiNozzo me laisse penser que vous agissez dans un but précis en tentant de le discréditer. Dans la mesure où vous cherchez à le pousser à bout, je me demande si vous n'avez pas un désir de le voir disparaitre purement et simplement. Donc, si cette information vient à être utilisée contre lui d'une quelconque façon, je saurais qui rendre responsable. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule ici à avoir une dent contre lui, il me semble » cracha-t-elle encore.

« En effet mais contrairement à vous, eux n'ont pas d'ennemis à satisfaire et à qui livrer une arme potentielle » renchérit Gibbs. « Je le répète, il arrive quoi que ce soit à DiNozzo, vous serez la première suspecte. A bon entendeur… »

« Bien, je crois que nous pouvons libérer nos invités, il me semble » intervint Ducky.

« Oui et merci d'être venus en personne nous apporter tous ces éclaircissements, Messieurs » déclara l'ancien Marine en leur serrant la main.

.

Ducky les raccompagna tout en discutant avec eux.

.

Il va sans dire que McGee, Abby et David n'étaient pas très enchantés d'avoir été obligés d'assister à cette discussion mais pourtant, aucun n'aurait songé à quitter la salle. Non pas seulement parce qu'elle était fermée mais parce que Gibbs les avait trainés ici et qu'aucun ne voulait le décevoir. Ils rivalisaient désormais pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, ils n'allaient donc pas se l'aliéner.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le seul qui soit parfaitement content était sans conteste Palmer qui avait été un soutien pour l'italien durant les derniers mois difficiles. Le jeune assistant avait compris très tôt que l'italien était un homme de secrets qui se cachait derrière une attitude extravagante même s'il ne le déchiffrait pas plus que ça.

.

Certes, cette amitié avait de quoi surprendre mais Jimmy avait tenté sa chance avec les autres et sous l'influence de David, ils avaient eu tôt fait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun qui puisse les intéresser. Palmer avait vite compris que McGee et Sciuto étaient largement dépendants de l'opinion que l'israélienne avait d'eux.

.

Il s'était tourné un soir vers l'italien lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'un coup de main avec sa voiture. Tony l'avait dépanné puis invité à diner avec lui dans la foulée sans même se poser de question. Il avait convié le jeune légiste chez lui et lui avait concocté un repas à base de spécialités italiennes qui l'avaient enchanté.

.

Depuis, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, Jimmy et Tony se retrouvaient pour partager un déjeuner ou un diner, le week-end ou lorsqu'ils étaient de repos. Les deux hommes sortaient boire un verre également de temps en temps et sans être devenus comme les deux doigts de la main, ils appréciaient ces sorties improvisées et toujours divertissantes grâce à l'italien.

.

Aussi, la discussion qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui était une mise au point pour certains mais pas pour lui. En tant que futur médecin, il connaissait les risques inhérents causés par la peste sur la santé de son ami. Il n'avait donc pas tenté de forcer la main de Tony pour l'obliger à accepter la greffe.

.

En un sens, il était heureux que Tony ne puisse être un donneur pour son géniteur, les seuls indices que son ami avait laissé échapper ne dépeignaient pas une enfance très heureuse, entre une mère névrotique et un père alcoolique, l'enfant avait été négligé et abusé. C'était du moins ce qu'il en avait déduit des silences et demi-mots de l'italien.

.

Dire qu'il était content que Tony ait contracté la peste serait exagéré mais il reconnaissait que ce coup du sort le dispensait heureusement de payer de sa personne pour guérir un personnage qui ne méritait pas tant d'égards. Il applaudissait secrètement le revers de la médaille que DiNozzo Senior allait expérimenté.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La gothique comprenait désormais un peu mieux le dilemme que Tony devait avoir. Entre le condamner en autorisant la greffe ou en la refusant ne devait pas être un choix simple à faire. Savoir que quel que soit le choix qu'il faisait, son père ne pourrait être sauvé était sans doute terrible.

.

Si durant les derniers mois, elle avait fait bloc avec McGee et David pour punir en quelque sorte l'italien pour son attitude dans l'absence de son Bossman, elle comprenait que celui qui était son ami depuis son arrivée au NCIS n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'exposer à une situation pénible pour elle. Il avait cherché à la protéger et elle lui avait fait porter le poids de son chagrin sans le moindre remords.

.

Ducky avait raison, elle s'était comportée comme une harpie en l'accusant de ne songer qu'à lui. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il aurait laissé Abby se morfondre et pleurer dans son coin seule alors qu'il avait tenté de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. N'ayant pas de sœur lui-même, il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter et elle le lui avait reproché. Un comble, vraiment alors que d'eux tous, il était bien le seul enfant unique donc celui qui ne pouvait savoir comment se comporter en pareille occasion.

.

Elle avait joué les enfants gâtées sans se soucier de l'état d'esprit de l'italien. Et non contente de lui en tenir rigueur, elle avait alors entrainé dans son sillage deux subordonnés qui avaient profité de l'occasion pour amoindrir son rôle de chef d'équipe. Elle savait pourtant qu'en l'absence de Gibbs, il était désigné pour le remplacer, c'était l'une des fonctions du second après tout.

.

Elle avait agi en dépit du bon sens, autorisant Tim et Ziva à l'influencer et à l'embarquer dans leur croisade contre Tony. Elle s'était laissée faire sans même se poser de questions et n'avait pas cherché à connaitre les véritables raisons de leur vindicte envers l'italien. Elle avait simplement suivi le mouvement dans la mesure où il lui permettait de remettre Tony à sa place.

.

Elle allait devoir faire une sérieuse mise au point avec Tony car, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et la réaction de l'italien à son égard, elle souhaitait conserver son amitié. Tous savaient qu'elle détestait tout changement et arborait tout conflit au sein de leur petite unité. Elle était en partie la responsable de la situation, à elle d'y remédier du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs laissa Ducky raccompagner les deux médecins, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il quitta à son tour la pièce et remonta prestement pour sortir du bâtiment. Un café bien fort l'aiderait sans doute à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

.

Il avait su que la peste avait occasionné des dégâts dans l'organisme de DiNozzo, Ducky le lui avait expliqué en termes compréhensibles pour le néophyte qu'il était en ce qui concernait tout ce qui touchait au domaine médical. Savoir que son agent ne pouvait être un donneur potentiel pour quoi que ce soit était cependant nouveau, tout comme le fait que la crémation serait une obligation lors de son décès.

.

Il avait préféré laisser certaines choses dans l'ombre lors de l'épisode de l'Y-Pestis, il s'en souvenait. Les conséquences lui importaient peu à l'époque, trop heureux de savoir que Tony s'en était sorti. Leur relation se nouait lentement à cette période et le voir souffrir autant l'avait affecté mais il avait été dans l'obligation de se montrer fort pour l'italien.

.

Gibbs s'avouait qu'il préférait parfois se voiler la face que de se retrouver pieds au mur. Il avait décidé de prendre chaque jour qui passait comme une victoire sur la maladie sans se faire de mouron pour l'avenir. Voir l'objet de son… désir se débattre pour respirer normalement était assez éprouvant sans avoir à songer à ce qui pourrait advenir.

.

Il avait laissé les choses évoluer sans vraiment s'impliquer trop personnellement. Depuis la mort de Shannon, il prenait la vie d'une manière différente, presque indifférente. Son véritable amour lui avait été enlevé et il avait tenté de le retrouver via des clones qui n'avaient pas été franchement à la hauteur.

.

DiNozzo avait été une tentation totalement inattendue. L'italien était une nouveauté rafraichissante, il était encore jeune et, par un certain côté, malléable. Il lui avait imposé ses règles et avait dominé leur relation dans tous ses aspects. Désireux de lui plaire, Tony n'avait pas protesté outre mesure au début.

.

Depuis son retour de Mexico, il n'avait pas tenté de renouer leur relation et il se disait qu'il devait désormais être trop tard s'il en jugeait par la tirade de l'autre soir. L'italien avait grandi durant son absence, son court intérim lui avait profité en partie. Certes, la tension entre les membres de l'équipe était tendue, pour ne pas dire plus et il avait noté le détachement de Tony envers Abby, Ziva et Tim.

.

La conférence devait en principe leur ouvrir les yeux sur la valeur réelle de l'italien au sein de l'équipe et elle avait eu l'effet inverse. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, son fameux 'instinct' le lui soufflait un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant, sans savoir ce qui se tramait, il ne pouvait agir. Il devait laisser les choses suivre leur cours pour le moment avant de pouvoir réagir et cette inaction le minait sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

.

La mise au point d'aujourd'hui sur la santé de son second et la réaction hostile de Ziva lui donnait encore un sujet d'inquiétude de plus. L'israélienne semblait déterminée à considérer l'italien comme un parasite à éliminer. Sa menace de la rendre responsable en cas d'accident étrange qui surviendrait à Tony n'avait pas été faite en l'air. Il avait beau ne plus être avec l'italien, il ne lui souhaitait pas de mal. Il continuerait à le protéger comme il le pourrait comme n'importe quel autre membre de son équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ducky avait raccompagné les deux médecins à l'entrée du bâtiment et les avait remerciés chaleureusement pour leur intervention. Il espérait simplement que leur exposé clair et précis suffirait pour mettre un terme à leur harcèlement envers Tony.

.

Il avait noté l'air préoccupé de Gibbs à l'énoncé de certains détails qu'il devait ignorer… ou avait choisi d'ignorer. Il n'était pas sans avoir remarqué que l'ancien Marine avait paru peu concerné à l'époque par les conséquences de la maladie d'Anthony. Il avait préféré faire l'impasse sur un certain nombre d'effets possibles sur sa santé.

.

Le légiste spéculait sur l'impact de cet exposé sur la laborantine. Même si Abby était une scientifique, elle n'était pas médecin et certains aspects d'une pathologie pouvaient lui échapper. C'était le cas pour Anthony et les conséquences de sa rencontre avec l'Y-Pestis.

Il espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme comprendrait un peu mieux les réticences de leur italien à répondre favorablement à la requête faite par l'avocat de son père.

.

En ce qui concernait l'israélienne, il était déçu de constater qu'elle était aussi vindicative à son sujet. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait contre lui – si même, elle avait un grief personnel à lui reprocher plutôt que celui de quelqu'un d'autre – mais elle ne semblait pas prête à changer d'opinion sur Anthony. C'était bien dommage parce que le jeune homme méritait bien mieux que cette hostilité latente.

.

Il ne savait que penser de l'attitude de Timothy. Le jeune homme s'était rallié plutôt avec enthousiasme derrière Ziva et Abby durant l'absence de Jethro pour mener la vie dure à Anthony. Ducky présumait que le jeune agent pensait pouvoir faire 'payer' l'italien pour toutes ses blagues. Timothy n'avait pas réalisé la raison d'être de ses plaisanteries. Elles l'ennuyaient et le ridiculisaient un peu mais ne l'avaient jamais mises en danger.

.

Ducky était perplexe sur l'attitude des trois jeunes gens, ils étaient intelligents pourtant ils semblaient avoir fait l'impasse sur les responsabilités d'un chef d'équipe, particulièrement si celui-ci était l'italien. Ils avaient accepté bien des choses de la part de Gibbs mais ils semblaient renier les changements mineurs instaurés par DiNozzo durant son bref intérim.

.

Pourtant, certains d'entre eux étaient juste des ajustements et d'autres des innovations intéressantes. Reprocher au jeune homme de vouloir imiter Gibbs puis lui reprocher ensuite de faire différemment avait fait douter Anthony sur sa capacité à remplacer l'ancien Marine avec efficacité.

.

Si les trois jeunes gens lui avaient laissé la plus petite chance de montrer ce dont il était capable, ils auraient eu un successeur digne de prendre la relève de Jethro. Après tout, Anthony avait été son protégé, son élève et un apprenti studieux. Il aurait fait la fierté de Gibbs si celui-ci lui avait passé le flambeau de manière plus digne, selon l'opinion de l'écossais.

.

Il était trop tard maintenant pour regretter des faits qui ne pouvaient plus être modifiés. Il fallait juste espérer que la situation pouvait encore être sauvée.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant si vous êtes au rendez-vous._

 _._

 _Un indice pour aiguiser votre curiosité : un petit voyage pour notre italien. Devinez où ?_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	24. Chapitre 23 : Décision raisonnable

.

.

 _Désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt mais ma vie personnelle et un travail accaparant et fatiguant (surtout lorsqu'on manque de personnel) ont pris le pas sur le plaisir._

.

 _J'ai entendu votre demande et voici donc un chapitre qui, je pense, vous ravira. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire originale mais vous avez exprimé un désir que je satisfais. On se rapproche de votre espoir. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre que j'ai également rajouté suite à vos coms._

.

 _Sachant que je suis assez flexible à ce niveau, n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos souhaits. Ce sont déjà plusieurs chapitres ajoutés au fil des commentaires que vous avez faits._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et vacances ou non, laissez votre avis. Je suis en manque de vos appréciations et le fait que je ne peux être en vacances cet été, je me nourris de vos opinions qui me permettent de tenir jusqu'en septembre où je serai autorisée à prendre un peu de repos._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 23 : Décision raisonnable**

.

Finalement, Tony décida que prendre le large un temps ne serait pas du luxe. L'extrême tension qui régnait au sein de leur équipe commençait à s'étendre à l'ensemble du bureau. L'atmosphère était tendue et tous les agents évitaient de s'aventurer trop près de leur espace ou de se trouver sur le passage de Gibbs et compagnie.

.

Sachant que ses collègues ne voudraient pas reconnaître être fautifs, Tony prit la seule option qui lui restait pour éviter de sauter à la gorge de quiconque mentionnerait encore l'opération ou le nom de son père, il déposa une demande de congés dans la corbeille du courrier de Shepard. Il avait précisé sur le document qu'il prenait deux semaines, avec ou sans son accord.

.

Sachant que l'équipe chercherait sans doute à le retenir, il n'avait informé personne de son absence mais juste déposé la demande directement sur le bureau de l'assistante de la directrice. Il savait que Cynthia la lui ferait signer sans problème. Dans la mesure où Tony avait 'une mine de déterré' comme elle l'avait souligné, il serait facile de convaincre Shepard qu'il avait besoin de quelques jours de repos.

.

Ce jour-là, il termina donc tranquillement son travail avant d'éteindre son ordinateur et de ranger son bureau plus d'une heure après le départ de ses collègues et de Gibbs. Il mit de l'ordre rapidement dans les indispensables documents à compléter qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Gibbs et McGee, que ces deux-là en fassent ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était leur travail et non le sien. Sûr que Gibbs grognerait mais la petite note lui rappelait que c'était la part administrative qui lui revenait et qu'il lui déléguait depuis des années.

.

Quant à McGee, Tony avait agrafé la note stipulant la liste des tâches qui revenaient à l'agent junior de l'équipe, une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le boulot normalement dévolu à l'agent junior d'une équipe. Qu'il le fasse ou ne le fasse pas n'était pas de son ressort dans la mesure où le jeune agent ne suivait pas ses ordres et ne respectait pas ses directives. Que Gibbs prenne ses responsabilités avec lui !

.

Il rentra chez lui, gara la voiture dans le garage fermé qu'il louait à l'un de ses voisins et sortit la moto qui le conduirait là où il souhaitait se rendre. Il monta à son appartement, se changea rapidement et attrapa son sac de voyage qu'il avait préparé. Il conserva son badge, sa carte et son arme qui pouvaient lui servir (il était flic même en vacances).

.

Il quitta sa place et alla informer une de ses voisines de son absence qui relayerait l'information à l'ensemble des propriétaires et du gardien. Il savait que la brave femme surveillerait les allées et venues et quiconque tenterait de s'introduire chez lui serait aussitôt neutralisé. Etre en très bons termes avec ses voisins était un plus pour Tony qui pouvait ainsi bénéficier d'un système de surveillance gratuit et efficace.

.

Ensuite, il redescendit au parking, sangla son sac sur le porte-bagages, prit la précaution de mettre des lunettes avant d'enfiler le casque intégral qui cacherait son visage, enfourcha enfin l'engin qu'il mit en marche avant de démarrer doucement et de quitter le parking et le building. Il s'engagea dans la rue opposée à l'entrée du bâtiment de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention et se faufila dans la circulation.

.

Il quitta rapidement la capitale en empruntant non pas les grandes artères mais de petites rues. Certes, le trajet était plus long mais il évitait ainsi les caméras placées sur le parcours. Il était certain que Gibbs et sa clique tenteraient de connaitre sa destination en le pistant par le système de vidéosurveillance de la circulation et il espérait leur compliquer la tâche.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Afin d'éviter que Gibbs ne connaisse sa destination, il avait décidé de prendre un avion d'une société privée. Il s'achemina donc vers le terrain d'aviation tenu par un ancien camarade de fac. Son ami détenait une compagnie avec plusieurs avions qu'il louait et c'est ce que Tony voulait pour faire le trajet jusqu'à son but.

.

Il envoya un texto à son correspondant indiquant son heure d'arrivée à l'aéroport. Il reçut un retour quelques minutes plus tard avec un smiley grand sourire. Il savait qu'en décidant de partir si loin, il serait assuré de n'être pas suivi et harcelé par ses collègues et surtout Abby. Lors de la conférence, il avait été un peu sec avec elle mais malgré son enthousiasme, il n'oubliait pas que durant l'absence de Gibbs, elle lui avait aussi pourri la vie que McGee et David l'avaient fait.

.

Certes, la gothique avait cherché à se racheter mais Tony n'était pas d'humeur à faire des fleurs et à pardonner aussi facilement. De plus, sa dernière lubie au sujet de la greffe l'avait totalement desservie et son amitié avec elle était désormais du mauvais côté de la balance. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir pardonner un tel manque de discernement de la part de celle qui prétendait être 'sa sœur'.

.

Il était toujours celui qui devait plier devant la laborantine et il en avait assez de jouer ce rôle. Elle le culpabilisait afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait sans aucun égard pour ses sentiments. Toute l'équipe lui passait un peu trop ses caprices et ses désirs passaient souvent avant ceux des autres. Il était normal que, pour une fois, il fasse passer les siens en premier.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport privé, il stoppa sa moto devant l'accueil et en descendit. Il ôta son casque et par la fenêtre, son ami lui fit un grand signe lorsqu'il le vit. Tony pénétra dans le bureau et vint lui serrer la main mais Marc fit le tour du comptoir et le serra dans ses bras. Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment en attendant l'heure du vol. L'italien était arrivé suffisamment en avance pour avoir l'opportunité de bavarder avec son ami.

.

Finalement, il fut prié de gagner le tarmac et il salua Marc avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers l'avion. Il montra son billet à la jeune femme qui les contrôlait avant de monter le petit escalier qui lui donna accès à la cabine. Il sortit son baladeur et sa tablette de son sac avant de déposer son bagage dans le coffre prévu à cet effet. Tony choisit d'occuper le siège qui était isolé et s'installa le plus confortablement possible.

.

L'avion, un Gulf Stream, était certes de petite taille (juste 14 places) mais il était néanmoins confortable. Son pilote le salua aimablement avant de gagner la cabine. Son co-pilote le suivit à peine deux minutes plus tard et salua également l'italien d'un signe de tête. Pas d'hôtesse comme dans les avions de ligne pour servir les passagers mais un bar bien fourni était à disposition pour qui souhaitait se servir un rafraichissement ou un café.

.

Son ami lui avait indiqué que d'autres passagers partageraient l'avion avec lui. Le vol durait plusieurs heures et il entendait rattraper un peu le retard de sommeil. Son arrivée était prévue en tout début de journée à Honolulu, bien avant l'heure habituelle à laquelle il se levait. Malgré le décalage horaire, le voyage durait 10 heures.

.

Il ignorait si Steve serait disponible pour venir l'accueillir à l'aéroport, il avait envoyé un message pour lui annoncer l'heure d'arrivée et espérait qu'il serait là pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Dans le cas contraire, il prendrait un taxi soit pour le siège du 5.0, soit directement pour la maison de l'hawaïen. Il verrait une fois sur place.

.

Les passagers commencèrent à arriver, choisirent leur siège avant de se mettre à l'aise. Le pilote sortit de la cabine pour venir leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il conseilla à chacun d'eux de boucler leur ceinture et d'assurer les objets pour éviter tout dommage.

.

Il rappela les mesures de sécurité en cas d'accident et précisa qu'il y aurait une escale d'une heure à Los Angeles avant d'attaquer la dernière partie de leur voyage, à savoir la traversée de l'océan pour rejoindre l'ile d'Oahu. Il leur souhaita bon vol avant de repartir vers son domaine.

.

L'avion prit son envol sans difficulté majeure. Heureux d'avoir pris un siège isolé, Tony mit les écouteurs de son IPod et lança la musique. Il alluma sa tablette et travailla durant deux heures sur un projet qu'il lui trottait dans la tête depuis la fin de la conférence et suite à quelques suggestions qui lui avaient été faites.

.

Il ignorait si cette idée verrait le jour ou non mais il voulait le mettre en forme et l'avoir sous la main, au cas où son avenir au NCIS serait compromis d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait un atout qu'il pouvait exploiter et savait qu'il trouverait des clients sans la moindre difficulté. Et il y avait également la proposition de Morrow qui pouvait être un autre échappatoire.

.

Tony savait que la tension qui régnait au sein de l'équipe ne diminuerait pas, McGee et David ne le voyaient pas comme le second de Gibbs mais avaient toujours en tête l'image du clown et du coureur de jupons. Leur opinion à son sujet ne changerait jamais quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'ils apprennent à son sujet. Même si les révélations faites au cours de son exposé les avaient surpris, ses collègues n'avaient pas décidé pour autant de reconnaitre les compétences de l'italien.

.

S'il avait maudit Gibbs pour l'avoir inscrit sans son accord à la conférence, il pouvait maintenant bénir l'opportunité qu'elle lui avait offerte de prendre des contacts intéressants. Toutes les cartes professionnelles qui lui avaient été remises à la fin de sa prestation par certains participants étaient soigneusement rangées afin de servir si besoin.

.

Ses collègues avaient beau raillé les prises de contact qu'il ne cessait de faire au cours de leurs enquêtes, elles étaient bien utiles parfois. En l'occurrence, celles qu'il avait eues lors de la conférence pourraient s'avérer très utiles sinon indispensables si son projet devait se concrétiser.

.

Il relut ses notes, les sauvegarda et éteignit sa tablette qu'il glissa dans sa sacoche de cabine. Il était temps qu'il songe à prendre un peu de repos ; il avait dans l'idée que cette première nuit ne serait pas de plus reposante, Steve et lui seraient par trop occupés à renouer leur relation. Il songeait que le sexe serait certainement leur occupation majeure pour les quelques heures suivant son arrivée.

.

Il s'installa donc confortablement en inclinant son siège, étendit la couverture fournie et les écouteurs aux oreilles pour minimiser les conversations des autres passagers, vida son esprit de toute préoccupation. Il mit quelques minutes avant de sombre dans le sommeil suivi durant l'heure suivante par les autres passagers.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'avion se posa à LA pour leur escale et tous les autres voyageurs, y compris Tony qui s'était réveillé, en profitèrent pour descendre et faire quelques pas dans la salle d'attente. Il se leva à son tour, attrapa sa sacoche et descendit, il tenta de joindre Steve au téléphone et ne put que lui laisser un message confirmant son heure d'arrivée.

.

Il déambula ensuite dans la boutique de l'aéroport, regarda mais n'acheta rien. L'escale devait durer près d'une heure et il décida de prendre un en-cas substantiel dans l'un des bars, l'avion ne disposait que de quelques snacks et il était plutôt affamé. Il choisit donc un sandwich qu'il accompagna d'une part de tarte et d'une bière. Il commanda ensuite un chocolat en gobelet qu'il emporta avec lui.

.

Il profita également pour faire un détour par les toilettes qui, heureusement, venaient juste d'être nettoyées. Il avait une sainte horreur de devoir se soulager dans ces lieux lorsque leur état était plus que douteux. Sortant de la cabine, il se lava les mains et ressortit rapidement. Il avait remarqué, dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, le regard louche d'un autre voyageur posé sur lui de façon insistante. Il récupéra son chocolat et prit rapidement le chemin de la sortie.

.

La porte passée, il se dépêcha de regagner la salle d'attente, espérant échapper à l'inconnu qui l'avait maté. Il jeta un regard rapide derrière lui et ne l'aperçut pas, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il tenta ensuite d'oublier l'incident et songea que, dans quelques heures, il reverrait Steve et qu'il pourrait le serrer contre lui, se perdre en lui et essayer de se détendre durant quelques jours.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'hawaïen lui manquait. Tony avait bien du mal à réaliser que ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers l'ex Seal pouvait porter un nom qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais associé à une émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir. L'amour n'était décidément pas un sentiment dont il avait entouré durant sa vie que ce soit de la part de ses parents, de son ex fiancée ou même de ses partenaires de lit.

.

L'italien fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un autre passager le bouscula pour gagner une place qui venait de se libérer près de lui. Il accepta l'excuse qui lui fut faite par l'homme d'un sourire avant de porter son gobelet à ses lèvres. Il sirota doucement le liquide chaud tandis que les autres voyageurs allaient et venaient autour de lui. Pour passer le temps, il s'amusa à deviner la raison de la présence des autres passagers qui attendaient l'embarquement pour leur vol respectif.

.

Il aimait exercer ses dons d'observation chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cette habitude lui avait permis d'aiguiser son sens et de lui sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il était encore un flic. De petits détails qui semblaient insignifiants, des attitudes bénignes étaient autant de signes qui pouvaient annoncer des troubles mineurs ou majeurs selon le cas. Etre observateur était d'autant plus important mais savoir les interpréter était encore plus primordial.

.

Kate Todd n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser assez cet art de l'observation pour son propre bénéfice malgré son diplôme de profileuse. McGee était bien plus un suiveur qu'autre chose, il n'avait pas l'instinct du chasseur que Tony avait développé sur le terrain en tant que policier. David était une prédatrice mais elle n'avait pas la patience de traquer tous ces petits riens qui pourraient lui servir, malgré ses dires, elle manquait souvent ces détails qui assurément pouvaient lui faciliter son travail d'espionne.

.

Autant dire que ses collègues n'avaient jamais trouvé que cette qualité que possédait l'italien était d'une quelconque utilité ou pouvait s'avérer bénéfique. Jusqu'au jour où ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence que ce 'don' leur sauvait la vie ou leur épargnait de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Pourtant, même face à l'évidence, ils parvenaient encore à le minimiser pour ne le comparer qu'à de la chance.

.

Il soupira et prêta attention à l'appel qui l'invitait à regagner la salle d'embarquement pour son vol. Il se leva, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'hôtesse qui contrôla son billet et le laissa gagner le long couloir menant à l'avion. Il monta dans l'appareil et regagna sa place. Il posa son sac près de lui, consulta sa montre et calcula qu'il lui restait encore trois bonnes heures avant d'arriver à sa destination finale.

.

Afin d'être en mesure d'apprécier pleinement cette première nuit de retrouvailles où il entendait bien renouer son lien avec Steve, il décida de prendre un peu de repos supplémentaire. Il s'astreignit à faire le vide dans son esprit et après quelques exercices de respiration, il s'enfonça à nouveau dans le sommeil sans trop de difficulté.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Steve avait été plus que ravi de recevoir le texto de Tony lui indiquant qu'il arrivait sur son ile dans quelques heures. Il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de présenter son homme à son équipe. Ses collègues avaient tenté de le sonder pour comprendre sa nouvelle attitude depuis son retour de la conférence.

.

Sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il recevait un certain appel ou un texto de Tony, son sourire lorsque son téléphone sonnait et qu'il entendait la voix de son italien les avaient étonnés. Aucun d'eux ne savait à quoi ou à qui attribuer ces dispositions spéciales et cela les rendait à la fois perplexes et suspicieux.

.

Steve savait que, malgré l'insistance de Kono, Chin s'était refusé à utiliser ses connaissances en informatique pour espionner son chef. Danny et sa cousine l'avaient pressé pour qu'il accède aux appels téléphoniques de l'ex Seal, idée qu'il avait catégoriquement rejetée. Il était curieux comme eux mais pas au point de trahir la confiance de Steve.

.

La conversation qu'il avait surprise à ce sujet l'avait à la fois amusé et rendu fier. Son équipe était curieuse et s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était touchant de voir qu'en peu de temps, il avait inspiré autant de loyauté chez ses coéquipiers. Leur attitude lui allait droit au cœur, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et ne pouvoir rien leur dire le chagrinait.

.

Chacun à tour de rôle avait tenté de lui soutirer la raison de son attitude si contradictoire sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre. Il avait promis de laisser un peu de temps à Tony pour dévoiler leur relation à son équipe et il avait tenu cette promesse jusqu'à présent. Certes, il lui avait été difficile de ne pas cacher sa joie et son bonheur et il avait donc éveillé la suspicion chez ses coéquipiers.

.

Désormais, avec la venue de son homme à Hawaï, il semblerait que le secret ne serait bientôt plus nécessaire… du moins, Steve l'espérait. Il lui tardait d'annoncer publiquement qu'il était amoureux d'un homme formidable. Il avait envie de le crier à la face de la Terre entière et de le présenter à son équipe.

.

Sa seule crainte était que ses collègues, devenus des amis, n'apprécient pas son homme. Tony pouvait charmer n'importe qui mais il savait également que son équipe ne s'arrêterait pas à la façade qu'il leur présenterait, contrairement à l'équipe de l'italien qui se contentait de ce qu'ils voyaient sans chercher plus profondément s'il se référait à ce qu'il savait.

.

Par un heureux hasard, ils venaient de terminer leur dernière enquête, de boucler leur suspect et de terminer l'indispensable paperasse. Steve avait libéré son équipe qui avait finalement par consentir à quitter les bureaux mais avec hésitation. Leur chef sentait qu'ils se posaient des questions mais il n'avait aucune envie de partager Tony avec eux ce soir.

.

Il voulait que cette première soirée de l'italien chez lui se passe dans l'intimité, juste Tony et lui. Savourer leurs retrouvailles sans personne pour venir les interrompre et les sommer de leur répondre. Pouvoir serrer l'italien dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui faire perdre toute notion du temps et du lieu, l'aimer et lui faire l'amour tout son comptant sans avoir à s'inquiéter du reste.

.

Consultant sa montre, il nota que bientôt, il serait réuni avec son homme. Il lui tardait de le revoir et il espérait que ce soit également le cas pour Tony. Savoir que l'italien avait souhaité venir le rejoindre était déjà un grand pas pour leur relation. Il lui indiquait que Tony devait réaliser que ses sentiments qu'il portait à lui, Steve, devaient être bien plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait.

.

Et lui, l'ex Seal que beaucoup décrivaient comme insensible et froid, attendait avec une certaine trépidation l'instant où l'italien lui dirait ces trois petits mots magiques qu'il souhaitait ardemment entendre sortir de la bouche de son homme. Pourtant, il ne presserait pas Tony pour les lui dire, il voulait qu'ils lui soient offerts de ton son cœur et qu'ils soient le reflet véritable de ses sentiments.

.

Son équipe ne lui connaissait sans doute pas cette qualité mais Steve pouvait se montrer le plus patient du monde s'il désirait obtenir ardemment quelque chose. Et depuis sa rencontre avec l'italien, il voulait par-dessus tout que ce dernier réponde à ses sentiments mais sans qu'il se sente acculé de lui fournir une réponse immédiate.

.

Laisser l'italien prendre son temps et réaliser pleinement ce que Steve représentait pour lui l'assurait que Tony accepterait plus facilement que ce qu'il expérimentait était bien plus fort que du désir et qu'il pouvait en fait lui appliquer une valeur bien plus forte. Certes, il faudrait peut-être un peu de persuasion pour convaincre Tony mais il ne serait pas contre de le lui prouver.

.

Steve arriva à l'aéroport avec une demi-heure d'avance sur l'arrivée prévue de l'avion de Tony. Il gara la voiture sur une place de parking près des portes d'accès, descendit et gagna le hall d'arrivée sans se presser. Il trouva un siège pour s'asseoir en attendant son compagnon.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il consulta l'écran, soupira en constatant que Danny lui envoyait un message :

« Eh, que dirais-tu de nous accompagner au Hula Hula ? RV dans une demi-heure ? »

Steve se sentit légèrement coupable de n'avoir pas signalé qu'il était indisponible pour le week-end et la semaine suivante. Il avait décidé de prendre quelques jours pour profiter de la présence de l'italien, il lui devait bien ça et il avait engrangé suffisamment de jours de congés depuis sa nomination pour poser la semaine.

Suivit alors une série de textos entre les deux hommes.

 _« Désolé, déjà occupé pour ce week-end. »_

 _« Oh ! Nouvelle copine ? »_

 _« Curieux ! »_

 _« Prudent, plutôt. »_

 _« Pas d'inquiétude, je gère. »_

 _« Ok. A plus. »_

 _« Bonne soirée à vous tous. »_

Sur ce dernier message, Steve rempocha son portable et observa le va-et-vient des voyageurs. Il entendit soudain l'annonce de l'arrivée de l'avion privé de Tony. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que son ami puisse se payer un tel voyage, le prix du billet ne devait pas être bon marché.

Il fallut encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il n'aperçoive Tony sortir du hall d'arrivée et il s'avança aussitôt à sa rencontre. Lorsque l'italien le remarqua, son visage s'illumina et un sourire étira ses lèvres, sourire qui alla droit au cœur de Steve et l'informa que Tony était heureux d'être là.

Tony posa son bagage au sol lorsque Steve le rejoignit et les deux hommes s'étreignirent quelques minutes mais évitèrent de s'embrasser en public. Malgré cette restriction, chacun déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'autre avant de se séparer. Steve entraîna Tony vers la sortie et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Une fois le sac déposé à l'arrière du véhicule, les deux amis s'installèrent et avant que Tony ne puisse attacher sa ceinture, Steve le tourna vers lui et entreprit de l'embrasser convenablement en signe de bienvenue. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque et l'ex Seal parsema le visage de Tony de baisers plus légers tandis que ses mains lui caressaient le dos.

« Semblerait que je sois le bienvenu » dit l'italien en riant.

« Plus que tu ne crois » renvoya Steve. « Je suis très content que tu sois ici, je me languissais de te voir. »

« Waouh ! » souffla l'agent. « C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je manque à ce point à quelqu'un. »

« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne partirais plus mais je sais que ce serait injuste de faire pression sur ta décision » avoua l'hawaïen. « J'ai promis d'attendre et même s'il m'en coûte, je respecterai cette promesse. »

« Je t'en remercie infiniment, Steve » affirma sobrement Tony. « Je ne désire pas de faire souffrir mais je songe sérieusement à tout ce qui s'est produit depuis cette conférence. Je suis encore indécis pour une raison dont je te parlerais sans doute mais sans vouloir te donner de faux espoirs, je suis prêt à envisager de quitter DC prochainement. »

« Sérieux ? » lança Steve, le cœur battant.

« De plus en plus » confirma fermement l'italien. « Mais nous aurons le temps d'en discuter plus tard. Pour le moment, je ne serais pas contre de me reposer et d'être entre tes bras. »

« Approuvé à 100% » rit Steve en démarrant la voiture.

Le trajet s'effectua relativement rapidement, l'heure tardive rendant la circulation plus fluide même pour un vendredi soir. Il arriva bientôt chez lui où il gara la voiture, descendit et contourna pour venir ouvrir la porte à Tony qui le regarda d'un air amusé. Steve s'empara ensuite du bagage et agrippa la main de l'italien, l'entraînant rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il prit juste le temps de fermer le battant et de tourner la clé. Il ôta ses chaussures, fit signe à Tony de faire de même avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa en tirant Tony derrière lui. Il guida l'italien vers sa chambre où il déposa le sac et entreprit de déshabiller son compagnon, lentement et méthodiquement. Il parsema la peau qu'il dévoilait de baisers faisant frémir Tony d'anticipation.

Lorsque Tony fut nu devant lui, il le contempla avidement un instant, comme un voyageur du désert assoiffé devant une oasis, avant de se débarrasser rapidement de ses propres vêtements. Il se rapprocha du lit dont il tira les couvertures, revint vers l'italien qu'il saisit par la main pour le mener vers la couche. Il le fit asseoir avant de l'allonger avec délicatesse comme s'il était en sucre.

Légèrement dérouté et peu habitué à tant d'égards de la part de ses ex amants, Tony se plia aux désirs de Steve et le laissa le manipuler sans opposer de résistance. Lorsqu'il fut en position horizontale, Steve fit le tour du lit pour venir s'étendre près de lui. Il se redressa sur un bras et contempla l'italien sans rien dire, sa main venant caresser le torse et le ventre de son amant.

« Sais-tu que tu es le sujet de conversation préféré de mon équipe depuis mon retour de la conférence ? » dit-il soudain d'un ton amusé.

« Ah oui ! » s'étonna Tony.

« Kono, Chin et Danny se posent pas mal de questions sur ma nouvelle conquête et tentent de me faire parler. Danny a même demandé à Chin de pirater mes appels téléphoniques pour tenter de découvrir qui tu étais » révéla l'hawaïen.

« Waouh ! Ils sont vraiment curieux… ou simplement protecteurs » spécula Tony.

Steve le scruta un instant avant de laisser son étonnement apparaître clairement sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'ils sont protecteurs ? » demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître la réponse de son compagnon.

Tony le regarda avant de hausser une épaule.

« Je pense que je le serais si l'un de mes coéquipiers revenait d'une conférence et se mettait soudain à avoir une attitude différente de celle qu'il avait avant son départ. J'imagine que tu n'as pu cacher ta réaction à nos conversations ou nos échanges de textos et que ton comportement les a intrigués » supputa l'italien.

« Danny me l'a fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises, je souris plus souvent et suis moins bourru » soupira l'hawaïen.

« Savoir si je suis éligible pour être digne d'être ton autre moitié les encourage à être curieux et en tant qu'enquêteurs, ils se doivent de fouiner. C'est somme toute logique et part d'un bon sentiment. Ils assurent tes arrières comme ils peuvent et c'est rassurant. »

« Sans doute mais dans la mesure où je ne peux rien leur dire à ton sujet pour l'instant, c'est parfois embarrassant et frustrant, Tone. Je ne sais pas quoi inventer pour les empêcher de fouiner même si je le leur interdis. »

« Alors, il serait peut-être temps de les rencontrer » suggéra négligemment Tony, histoire de voir la réaction de Steve.

Ce dernier le regarda, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il mit bien une minute à réaliser ce que venait de dire son compagnon.

« Tu… tu… ok, je dois rêver » souffla-t-il finalement.

« Non, Steve, je pense qu'il est temps que je pense à t'épargner de devoir mentir à ton équipe, ils ne méritent sans doute pas que tu sois obligé de leur cacher mon existence plus longtemps. »

« Et comment te proposes-tu de faire cette révélation ? »

« Au cours d'un dîner spécialement préparé pour eux, histoire de les amadouer ! » proposa l'italien. « Et des mets faits maison uniquement et réalisés par un authentique italien. »

« Tu es à demi-italien » rappela doucement Steve. « Si tu te sens prêt à te mettre aux fourneaux pour eux, je te préviens qu'ils sont des morphales, surtout si la cuisine est délicieuse. »

« Je te promets de les épater et de ne pas les empoisonner » rit Tony. « Je leur ferai de petites pizzas personnelles en amuse-bouche, des pâtes en plat de résistance, du fromage avec une salade et un tiramisu en dessert dont ils se lècheront les babines. Le tout accompagné de vins italiens. Pour terminer, un capuccino corsé. Un menu acceptable ? »

« J'ai hâte d'y être » répliqua Steve. « Une seule exigence, pas d'ananas sur les pizzas ou Danny va en faire une maladie. Il déteste une pizza avec des fruits, pour lui, ce n'est pas une pizza. »

« Il n'aura pas à se plaindre, je n'en mets jamais sur les miennes » indiqua son amoureux. « J'espère seulement découvrir un bon magasin de produits italiens. »

« J'en connais un qui importe des produits directement d'Italie. Les légumes sont locaux mais de très bonne qualité. »

« Bien, ceci étant réglé, si nous passions à quelque chose de plus… personnel et intime » suggéra l'italien.

Aussitôt, Steve opina de la tête et se pencha pour prendre la bouche de Tony pour un baiser brûlant qui ne cessa que lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Les mains de l'hawaïen commencèrent alors un voyage sensuel sur la peau dorée et si douce de son amant. Les soupirs lorsque sa bouche prit le relais le firent sourire et il poursuivit sa torture.

Lorsque Steve laissa sa langue courir le long de son pénis, il sentit Tony se tendre puis se relaxer quand il prit la virilité déjà bien dressée dans sa bouche. Les lents va et vient qu'il fit intensifièrent les gémissements de plaisir et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente prêt à exploser dans sa bouche.

Il relâcha alors sa prise et pinça la base du pénis pour l'empêcher de jouir. Le grognement de dépit que Tony poussa le remplit de fierté mais il voulait que tous deux jouissent ensemble. Il commença alors à préparer son homme soigneusement, il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait eu la possibilité de s'aimer et il ne voulait pas blesser son amant.

Lorsqu'il sentit Tony fin prêt à l'accueillir, il enfila rapidement un préservatif et se mit en position lorsque l'italien écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui permettre de se glisser entre elles. Une petite poussée pour ouvrir le passage avant de s'enfoncer de toute sa longueur dans l'antre chaud qui l'attendait.

Il laissa une minute à Tony pour s'habituer à son intrusion avant de commencer à aller et venir d'abord doucement puis en accélérant progressivement. Il se pencha pour embrasser l'italien avant d'abandonner sa bouche pour venir butiner ses tétons qu'il lécha, suça puis mordilla faisant gémir son amant. Puis sa main vint s'enrouler autour de la virilité qui n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur et en rythme avec ses assauts, il stimula l'organe.

Bientôt, les deux hommes haletaient de concert avant que Steve augmente la cadence et tous deux se libérèrent au même moment en criant le prénom de son partenaire. Steve attendit un instant avant de libérer Tony, il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bains attenante pour disposer du préservatif avant de se munir d'un gant de toilette et d'une serviette pour revenir vers le lit.

Il sourit lorsqu'il constata que Tony était étendu langoureusement et souriait béatement, l'air détendu et pleinement satisfait. Il entreprit de nettoyer son homme avec des gestes tendres tandis qu'il parsemait le torse de baisers légers. Tony tendit la main qu'il passa dans la chevelure noire de son homme.

Steve fit tomber gant et serviette sur le sol avant de s'allonger près de l'italien qu'il entoura de ses bras. Il sentit l'agent se rapprocher un peu plus pour venir se coller littéralement sur lui, il l'entendit soupirer, murmurer un mot qu'il ne comprit pas avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil. Steve sourit, tira les couvertures sur eux et calquant sa respiration sur celle de l'italien, plongea à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà nos deux hommes réunis pour une durée limitée ou plus, à voir…_

 _._

 _Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? L'équipe va-t-elle vraiment le rencontrer ou juste le manquer ?_

 _._

 _Le prochain chapitre vous le dira si vous me suivez encore._

 _._

 _Ne relâchez donc pas vos efforts et continuez à commenter que je sache si vous approuvez toujours._

 _._

 _A bientôt._

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Rencontre épique

.

.

 _J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le retard mais le travail et la maladie m'ont empêché de publier ce chapitre sans le relire au préalable._

 _._

 _Voici donc la première rencontre entre le 5.0 et Tony que vous attendez avec impatience. Ce chapitre a été également rajouté à l'histoire originale._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et comme toujours, vos avis m'importent._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 24 : Rencontre épique**

.

Le lendemain matin, Steve s'éveilla avant Tony que le décalage horaire avait épuisé. Il glissa doucement hors du lit, passa dans la salle de bains pour soulager sa vessie avant de se laver les mains et se brosser les dents puis de revêtir un short et un tee-shirt. Revenu dans la chambre, il s'avança vers le lit, se pencha pour embrasser son homme avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Il descendit dans la cuisine où il se versa une de ses décoctions qui faisait frémir Danny chaque fois qu'il le voyait en avaler une. Il sortit sous le porche pour respirer l'air et songea qu'il manquerait sa séance matinale de natation dans l'océan. Il ne voulait pas laisser son amant se réveiller seul pour la première fois qu'ils partageaient la maison. Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, dégustant son verre et se perdit dans ses pensées.

.

Il resta un bon moment dehors, rêvant à la tête de ses collègues lorsqu'ils constateraient que la personne qui retenait son intérêt depuis la conférence était bien différente de ce qu'ils pensaient. Certes, ils savaient que Steve batifolait les deux sexes mais jusqu'à présent, l'ex Seal n'avait eu que des femmes dans sa vie depuis son retour et la formation de son équipe. Ses aventures masculines étaient rares et toujours si discrètes que peu de personnes pouvaient les détecter.

.

Cette fois, il avait bien l'intention que sa relation avec Tony soit durable et qu'elle dure jusqu'à la disparition de l'un d'eux, le plus tard possible. Sa certitude d'avoir rencontré celui qui deviendrait son compagnon pour le reste de sa vie était si vivace et si intense qu'il n'envisageait pas de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait mais Tony partagerait sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

Il ne souhaitait pas que leur relation ne soit que temporaire, c'était certain mais si l'italien ne l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait, il ne forcerait pas l'homme à rester, aussi douloureux que ce serait de le voir s'éloigner. Il était si épris qu'il ferait passer le bonheur de son amant avant le sien, aussi cliché que ce soit. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas espoir d'entendre Tony lui dire que ses sentiments étaient identiques aux siens.

.

Il avait senti que presser Tony n'aurait fait que l'éloigner de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa peur de s'engager à nouveau devait être si ancrée en lui qu'il fuirait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Cependant, s'il réalisait qu'il tenait assez à quelqu'un pour unir sa destinée à la sienne, alors là, l'ex Seal savait qu'il ferait tout pour préserver cette relation. Se donner à fond pour faire fonctionner cette union serait son objectif prioritaire.

.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'arrivée d'un véhicule qui stationna devant la maison. Il se leva, rentra et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il mit la cafetière en route et attendit que son visiteur, qui ne pouvait être que Danny, le rejoigne. Il fut soulagé lorsque son partenaire franchit la porte et évita de la laisser claquer pour la refermer. L'homme de Jersey fit son chemin jusque dans la cuisine où l'odeur du café frais le guida.

.

« Eh, salut Steve » lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

.

Steve grimaça et espéra que l'exclamation n'avait pas réveillé l'italien. Il rendit brièvement le salut joyeux.

.

« Danny ! »

« Tu nous as manqué hier soir » continua Danny qui lorgnait vers la cafetière. « Tu aurais pu amener ta compagne, nous aurions été ravis de la rencontrer. »

« A vrai dire, j'avais plutôt envie de passer la soirée de nos retrouvailles sans témoin » confia Steve.

.

Il ouvrit le placard, sortit deux tasses, en posa une sur le comptoir et versa du café frais dans l'autre qu'il tendit à son collègue. Danny s'empara de la tasse et sirota le breuvage chaud et revigorant. Il observa Steve attentivement avant de poser sa tasse sur la table. Il s'apprêta à continuer la conversation lorsque des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

.

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le bruit et Steve bénit le ciel que Tony ait pris le temps d'enfiler un boxer même s'il aurait préféré qu'il soit un peu plus habillé. L'italien fonça vers la cafetière, attrapa la tasse vide et la remplit entièrement. Il avala plusieurs gorgées avant de croiser le regard calme et serein de Steve. Il lui sourit, s'avança et déposa un baiser… sur la joue de l'hawaïen.

.

« Salut, toi » dit-il d'une voix profonde.

« Salut » lui répondit Steve en souriant et en lui rendant son baiser. « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui même si la nuit a été courte » souligna malicieusement l'agent.

« C'est souvent le cas avec le décalage horaire » improvisa l'ex Seal qui fit un geste de la tête indiquant à son homme la présence de Danny.

.

Tony s'écarta un peu et buta dans la table obligeant Danny à le retenir de tomber. Steve comprit que le geste était calculé de manière à inclure le détective dans la conversation.

.

« Merci » dit Tony. « Puisque ce rustre ne s'en donne pas la peine… Anthony DiNozzo » se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à Danny. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Détective Williams. »

« Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter » railla Danny en lui rendant sa poignée de mains. « J'ignore qui vous êtes pourtant. Un ami de Steve ? »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Curieux, jamais entendu prononcer votre nom. Il ne nous a jamais parlé de vous » remarqua le flic, le ton réprobateur.

« J'imagine qu'il ne connait pas non plus tous vos amis et connaissances, Détective ! » répliqua l'italien, les yeux brillants d'amusement. « Chacun a droit de préserver un jardin secret et d'y transporter ceux qu'il veut protéger. »

« Poète de si bon matin ! » maugréa Danny.

« Mauvaise nuit ? » supputa l'italien.

« On peut dire ça » grogna le détective.

.

Steve observait l'échange sans intervenir, il savait que Danny devait se faire sa propre opinion sans qu'il ne l'influence. Le Jersey était prompte parfois à percer son interlocuteur mais cette fois, il avait affaire à forte partie. L'italien était un maître dans l'art de distraire ses vis-à-vis et Danny ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Saurait-il s'en rendre compte ? Tony semblait décider à jouer un moment avec le flic sans pour autant l'aveugler complétement.

.

« Alors, Détective, content d'être à Hawaii ? C'est plutôt loin de votre Jersey natal ? » demanda-t-il négligemment tout en sirotant son café.

.

Danny le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers Steve.

.

« C'est toi qui lui a dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? » renvoya l'ex Seal.

« Que j'étais du Jersey, pardi » s'exclama le détective. « Comment pourrait-il le savoir si tu ne lui as pas dit. »

« Pose-lui donc la question, Danno » suggéra son chef.

« Alors comment le saviez-vous, DiNozzo ? »

« Votre accent vous a trahi, Détective Williams » expliqua Tony avec un grand sourire. « Je peux reconnaitre des dizaines d'accents et c'est un avantage dans ma profession. »

« Et votre profession, c'est quoi exactement ? »

« Ah, désolé, Détective mais si je vous le dis, je devrais vous tuer » déclara l'italien d'un ton si sérieux et le visage si grave que Steve faillit éclater de rire.

.

A nouveau, Danny se tourna vers l'hawaïen.

.

« C'est un espion, un foutu agent de la CIA ? » s'écria Danno. « Bon sang, Steve, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez donné de ce côté. Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus circonspect dans le choix de tes amis, je m'aperçois que tu es plutôt laxiste. »

« Oh, Danno, stoppe là, veux-tu ! » le contra Steve d'un ton brusque en se redressant pour dominer le détective. « Si tu continues de l'insulter, tu peux quitter ma maison où tu ne seras plus le bienvenu. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Oh oui, Lieutenant Commander, c'est parfaitement clair » grogna Williams. « Je désire seulement que tu sois un peu plus prudent. Si je ne m'abuse, celui-ci ne fait pas partie de ta vie depuis bien longtemps. Sais-tu au moins qui il est vraiment ? » voulut-il savoir.

.

Danny avait posé sa question sans même se préoccuper de blesser l'autre homme. Il avait eu affaire à tant de flics ripoux ou de fédéraux arrogants qu'il n'avait plus que faire de les ménager. Celui-ci semblait plutôt amical de prime abord et certainement abordable et… inoffensif mais avec Steve dans l'équation, allez savoir si ce n'était pas une erreur de le penser.

.

Steve fulminait de voir Danny se méfier ainsi de son homme. Il prit de profondes inspirations lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tony qui le suppliait presque de ne pas intervenir. L'italien avait sans doute une idée derrière la tête et il n'allait pas lui ôter l'envie de remettre son coéquipier à sa place. Il attendrait avec impatience de voir le blond se faire moucher même s'il savait que son attitude prouvait qu'il se souciait de lui.

.

« Détective Williams, même si cette conversation semble intéressante, je vais vous laisser sur cette haute opinion » déclara Tony avec flegme.

.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Steve et lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

.

« Je vais passer un short et aller courir un peu, j'ai besoin de me dépenser et de m'éclaircir les idées. »

« Ok, je t'accompagne et nous pourrions aller piquer une tête dans l'océan ensuite » suggéra l'ex Seal avec espoir.

« Très bien, McSeal » concéda l'italien. « Même si tu sais que je suis plus un coureur qu'un nageur, je ne peux décemment pas refuser ta proposition. Je vais enfiler un maillot » lui accorda son homme. « Détective ! » salua-t-il brièvement le flic avant de tourner les talons et de monter l'escalier.

.

Steve laissa l'italien disparaitre avant de confronter son coéquipier.

.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tout ça signifie, Danny ? » gronda-t-il en pointant un regard orageux vers le détective.

.

Ce dernier observa un instant son partenaire et comprit que le Seal était quelque peu en colère contre lui.

.

« Je voulais juste pointer que nous ne connaissons ce mec ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam » se défendit-il. « Il apparait de nulle part dans ta vie et tu l'invites ici comme si tu le fréquentais depuis des années. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais demander à Chin de faire quelques recherches sur lui et voir ce qu'il en ressort. »

« Tu fais ça, Danny et vous pourrez vous chercher un autre boulot » l'avertit Steve sans détour. « Ne pense pas non plus contourner cette interdiction en te servir de tes contacts. Le résultat sera le même. Et avant que tu ne penses que je plaisante, je vais de ce pas avertir Chin. »

.

Il attrapa son téléphone posé sur le comptoir et composa le numéro de Chin. Son subordonné répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

.

« Chin, ici Steve » dit-il même si l'hawaïen savait qui était son interlocuteur. « Je suis avec Danny et nous venons d'avoir une sérieuse discussion au sujet de mon invité. Si j'apprends que tu as obtempéré à sa requête de faire des recherches sur lui et découvrir qui il est, Danny et toi pourrez vous considérer comme licenciés de l'équipe. J'espère que je suis suffisamment clair. Lorsque nous jugerons le moment approprié, vous en saurez plus. Jusque-là, je souhaite que vous museliez votre impatience et votre curiosité. »

« Entendu, Steve » concéda Chin sans argumenter. « Je respecte ton désir et je passe le mot à Kono également. Je briderai Danny du mieux que je pourrais. Sans notre aide, il ne pourra utiliser l'ordinateur. Peut-être tentera-t-il de faire appel à ses contacts ? Il faudrait mieux être… »

« Je l'ai déjà averti » l'informa son chef. « Nous pensions simplement organiser un repas pour l'équipe durant son séjour ici. Je me demande maintenant si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Pour ma part, j'aimerais le rencontrer. Kono est également assez curieuse pour le vouloir également. Nous essayerons de raisonner Danny de notre mieux si tu veux. »

« Ok, je compte sur vous pour ça. Merci, Chin. A plus » dit-il avant de couper la communication.

.

Il reposa son appareil et fixa son collègue.

.

« Très bien, je capitule » déclara Danny en levant les deux mains en signe de défaite. « Je voulais juste que tu prennes conscience de la situation. »

« Danny, je sais qui il est et si tu n'avais pas débarqué ici dans l'intention de te mêler de ma vie privée et de l'attaquer sans sommation, tu saurais déjà ce que tu brûles de savoir. Si tu avais eu un peu plus de patience et de retenue… »

« Ok, Steve, je suis désolé t'avoir foncé tête baissée comme ça » intervint le flic d'un air contrit. « Mais franchement, après ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, je voulais juste que tu saches que j'assure tes arrières. »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, Danny mais je pensais que ma vie personnelle était du domaine privé » argua Steve. « Maintenant, si tu permets, je voudrais aller me changer et accompagner mon invité. Et inutile de te représenter ici à moins de recevoir une invitation expresse. »

.

Sur cette déclaration sans équivoque, il fit pivoter Danny et le poussa vers la porte. Une fois le détective sortit, Steve s'appuya sur la porte et tenta de se calmer. Jamais… oh, grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son collègue puisse agir ainsi. Il était désappointé de constater que sa supposition de voir l'italien bien accueilli par son équipe risquait de tourner au désastre.

.

Et que devait penser Tony ? Il avait déjà subi tant de semblables réactions de la part de ses propres collègues qu'ajouter celles de l'équipe du 5-0 n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Il allait devoir sérieusement faire une mise au point avec eux afin de prévenir de plus amples déceptions. Il comptait protéger Tony coûte que coûte de revivre pareille chose dans la mesure du possible.

.

L'attitude de Danny l'étonnait et le rendait furieux. Comment son subordonné pouvait-il se permettre de critiquer et de dénigrer ainsi l'homme de sa vie ? Même si ce dernier fait n'était pas connu du détective, il n'avait pas pour autant le droit de l'insulter de cette manière.

.

Il se détacha du support de la porte et grimpa l'escalier, il gagna la chambre et stoppa juste dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tony était assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vague. Il avait l'air pensif mais ne semblait pas triste. La rencontre avec Danny devait pourtant avoir laissé des traces négatives dans l'esprit de l'italien, comme un écho des relations chaotiques avec sa propre équipe.

.

« Eh ! » dit-il doucement en s'approchant. « Je suis désolé » continua-t-il avant de s'asseoir. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Danny puisse réagir ainsi, ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être aussi… impoli et médisant. »

.

Tony tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide.

.

« Il est inutile de t'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ton fait, Steve » déclara calmement Tony. « Dans le fond, je comprends sa réaction et je t'envie de la déclencher. Ça signifie que Williams tient à toi, que tu comptes pour lui, qu'il se préoccupe de ton bien-être… quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu susciter de la part de mes propres coéquipiers. Ça en dit long sur l'importance que tu représentes pour lui, la force de votre amitié. »

« Peut-être mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi agressif pour le démontrer » bougonna l'ex Seal.

« C'est sans doute la seule manière qu'il ait trouvé de le faire sans démériter à tes yeux » contra l'italien. « Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, il changera d'opinion lorsqu'il me connaitra mieux. Ils le font tous » plaisanta-t-il encore.

.

Il se leva, tendit la main à Steve pour l'aider à se relever et les entraîna tous deux vers la porte.

.

« Tu m'as promis une baignade après mon jogging, si je ne m'abuse. Il est temps d'y aller. »

« Je vais passer un maillot et je te suis » signala Steve en se dirigeant vers la commode.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittaient la maison et s'élançaient pour plusieurs kilomètres de jogging. Ménageant leurs efforts et économisant leur souffle, ils courraient en silence, la compagnie agréable n'avait nul besoin de paroles pour l'agrémenter.

.

Finalement, au terme de leur course, ils terminèrent par un sprint qui les mena juste derrière la maison. Ils abandonnèrent shorts et tee-shirts sur le sable, quittèrent les baskets avant d'aller plonger dans l'eau. Steve s'élança dans un crawl rapide avant de nager sous l'eau. Il refit surface et fit du surplace pour vérifier la position de l'italien.

Ne l'apercevant pas, il fit un tour complet avant de porter son regard vers la plage où il ne détecta pas plus la présence de son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils, ignorant si Tony savait nager avant de se morigéner. Il paniquait sans doute pour rien, l'italien était un agent fédéral, il devait donc répondre à un certain nombre d'aptitudes physiques et la natation en faisait partie, n'est-ce pas !

.

L'hawaïen allait repartir vers la plage lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose agripper ses chevilles, en un instant, il était attiré sous l'eau où il fut bientôt face au visage souriant de celui qui l'inquiétait une minute plus tôt. Tony colla son corps contre celui de Steve et s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser aquatique. Le manque d'air les fit remonter à la surface et Tony sourit malicieusement à son homme avant de se dégager et de s'élancer dans un crawl rapide.

.

Steve mit quelques minutes avant de le poursuivre et malgré sa bonne forme physique, il eut du mal à le rattraper. Il y parvint au moment où Tony atteignait le sable et se redressait pour sortir de l'océan. Il se releva et attrapa le bras de l'italien, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser à son tour passionnément avant de s'écarter pour le scruter avidement.

.

« Dieu, je ne serais pas contre faire ça tous les matins » soupira-t-il.

« Le sport maintient en forme et dans nos métiers, c'est presque vital » approuva Tony.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça mais de se réveiller à tes côtés, de te regarder dormir avant de se lever, de t'accompagner dans ton jogging avant de venir piquer une tête dans l'océan, d'aller prendre une douche commune avant de déjeuner » énuméra l'ex Seal d'un ton rêveur.

« Patience et tu seras récompensé » répondit son ami. « J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de pouvoir mettre un terme définitif à la situation, quelque chose qui requiert que je sois encore en poste un moment. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Tony ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le chef du 5-0. « J'espère que ce n'est rien de dangereux. »

« Viens, allons nous doucher, prendre un petit déjeuner et je te mets au parfum » suggéra l'italien en l'entrainant vers la maison.

.

Chacun reprit ses vêtements au passage avant de rentrer. La douche fut un moment de tendresse où tous deux se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent sans pousser plus loin. Ils sortirent et s'essuyèrent avant de passer dans la chambre pour se vêtir. N'ayant rien décidé quant à leurs occupations de la journée, ils enfilèrent t-shirt et short avant de redescendre. Steve enfila des chaussons tandis que Tony restait pieds nus.

.

Le petit déjeuner fut un autre moment agréable où les deux hommes s'affairèrent pour préparer une omelette, des toasts, jus d'orange et café. Steve fut agréablement surpris de voir que son compagnon n'était pas manchon dans une cuisine. Et comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Tony confirma sa supposition.

.

« Je ne suis pas italien pour rien, je sais me débrouiller et je cuisine lorsque l'envie m'en prend, ce qui est rare » indiqua-t-il. « Cuisiner pour une personne n'est pas suffisant pour me motiver à le faire. Cependant, cuisiner me relaxe lorsqu'une enquête a été difficile. Je me lance alors dans la confection de plats que je congèle pour un usage ultérieur. C'est ça

ou bien jouer du piano ou de la guitare durant des heures. »

« Chacun a sa propre méthode pour décompresser, je nage ou je surfe, je regarde un film ou je joue de la guitare » déclara Steve.

« Hum, chouette, nous avons des intérêts communs » nota Tony. « Je prédis que notre relation sera plus agréable si nous partageons des goûts identiques. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas avec Gibbs ? » osa demander l'hawaïen.

« Non » répondit Tony sans même hésiter un instant. « Il regardait rarement un film avec moi, il s'enfermait plus souvent dans son sous-sol pour travailler sur son bateau ou tout autre projet de ce style. Poncer et sculpter le bois étaient tout ce qu'il appréciait pour décompresser. »

« Comment as-tu pu mener une relation avec lui aussi longtemps, il est ton opposé en tout » s'étonna Steve. « Il est handicapé de la parole alors que tu es un moulin à paroles, il est plutôt un solitaire alors que tu es un être sociable, il est inculte en cinéma alors que tu es une encyclopédie vivante sur cet art. Il préfère les voitures pratiques alors que tu aimes les vieilles classiques. Il préfère les meubles en bois qu'il fabrique lui-même alors que tu aimes les meubles modernes. Il s'habille chez Sears quand tu fréquentes les grands couturiers. Ça me dépasse que vous ayez pu réussir à conjuguer vos deux modes de vie si diamétralement différents. »

« Tu parais en connaitre un bout à son sujet, c'est surprenant » nota simplement Tony.

« Tu parles peu de lui, aussi, lorsque tu le fais, je mémorise ce que tu laisses échapper » répliqua Steve en haussant les épaules. « Non pas que j'aime entendre mon homme parler de ses ex mais en l'occurrence, je suis curieux parce que je ne comprends pas que tu aies pu t'intéresser à un mec comme lui. Franchement, il est bien plus vieux que toi, il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, c'est un tyran et le pire bâtard qui soit. Que lui trouvais-tu donc ? »

« Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, Steve » le défendit l'italien. « L'accident qui l'a rendu amnésique et lui a fait revivre la mort de sa famille a fait des dégâts qu'il n'est pas prêt à reconnaitre. Il a changé, est devenu plus dur comme s'il se punissait d'être en vie alors qu'elles sont mortes. »

« Si je le rencontre un jour en personne, je ne suis pas certain d'être aussi indulgent que toi, Tone même s'il a des circonstances atténuantes maintenant » contra Steve. « D'après nos conversations, j'en déduis qu'il était déjà dur bien avant cet accident. Tu es celui qui a le plus enduré de sa part parce que tu es son agent le plus ancien dans l'équipe. »

« Bien qu'il y ait certainement beaucoup à dire, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour discuter de l'équipe ou de ses membres » l'informa Tony.

« Oh ! Pour quelle raison es-tu donc ici ? »

« J'avais une furieuse envie de me faire dorloter ! » plaisanta à moitié l'italien.

« Et aurais-tu une petite idée de la manière de s'y prendre pour te dispenser un peu de tendresse ? » demanda innocemment Steve.

« Pourquoi seulement un peu ? Serais-tu en manque de générosité pour ne me donner qu'un peu… » demanda Tony en faisant une triste mine.

.

Steve ne le laissa pas finir sa sentence et bondit sur ses pieds, contourna la table et vint entourer son homme de ses bras avant de s'emparer de sa bouche pour un baiser gourmand.

.

« Je peux te donner autant que tu veux si c'est ce que tu désires, Tone » affirma-t-il avec fermeté. « Durant ton séjour, je vais faire en sorte de te prouver que tu as bien fait de venir ici. Et je vais te faire regretter de repartir, crois-moi. »

.

Et sur ce, il entreprit de démontrer à son homme toute la portée de ses propos. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau sous la douche, repus et parfaitement contents, Steve plus que satisfait d'avoir entrainé Tony dans un voyage sensuel étourdissant. L'italien avait apprécié si les gémissements, les grognements et les exclamations en italien en étaient un bon indice.

.

L'hawaïen était si fier de lui qu'il souriait de satisfaction chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Tony. Les deux hommes finirent par éclater de rire avant de retourner s'allonger sur le lit, simplement pour être blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tony avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme et sa main traçait des arabesques sur le torse nu.

.

« Je ne regrette finalement pas d'être venu » murmura soudain Tony. « Je suis bien. »

« Hawaï est une destination qui fait oublier le quotidien et les soucis » nota Steve.

« Non, je ne parlais pas de l'ile mais d'être ici, avec toi » contra son compagnon. « J'avais besoin de retrouver quelqu'un qui me comprenne et ne me juge pas. »

« Te juger ? » s'étonna Steve. « Qui te juge et pour quelle raison ? » grogna-t-il en se doutant de la réponse.

« Mes collègues se sont ligués contre moi pour me forcer à approuver une opération, en fait, un don d'organe en faveur de mon géniteur en oubliant trop vite que mon propre état de santé peut condamner quiconque recevrait un de mes organes » annonça l'italien, renforçant la suspicion de l'hawaïen.

.

Et Tony expliqua ce que la gothique avait enclenché en dévoilant le contenu personnel de la requête de l'avocat de son père. Il relata les réactions de tous et le soutien de Ducky et Jimmy. Steve comprit que son homme arrivait au bout de ses limites et qu'il devrait bientôt prendre une décision radicale. Mais que pouvait-il faire lui-même pour l'aider ?

.

Devait-il l'encourager à quitter le NCIS et venir travailler avec lui ? Devait-il envisager d'accepter la proposition du Directeur Morrow de rejoindre son agence et de diriger cette nouvelle équipe ? Devait-il laisser Tony décider seul de son avenir en espérant qu'il en ferait partie ?

.

« Que souhaites-tu faire, Tone ? » finit-il par demander malgré lui.

« Je pense que je ne peux me leurrer plus longtemps, Steve » avoua doucement l'italien. « Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens indésirable… que ce soit au sein de l'équipe ou de l'agence. Il me reste une chose à faire avant de rendre ma plaque, une chose qui me tient à cœur parce que je sens que la situation peut provoquer de gros dégâts. »

« Quelle chose ? »

« Depuis plusieurs semaines… en fait, depuis l'accident de Gibbs et son départ pour le Mexique, Shepard se comporte étrangement. Elle m'a affecté à des missions sous couverture de courte durée en dehors de mes heures de travail normales. Le problème est qu'elle était mon seul renfort et que je devais assurer mon travail quotidien sans en toucher mot à quiconque. Une fois Gibbs revenu, elle a continué… Steve, j'ai la nette sensation qu'elle a observé mes réactions durant ces missions. »

« Un test selon toi ? Pour quelle raison à ton avis ? » s'enquit l'hawaïen.

« Je pense qu'elle a en tête une mission de plus grand importance qui requiert un expert spécifique » avança Tony.

« Un agent doué pour les missions sous couverture et qui obéit aux ordres sans poser de question » spécula alors son amant.

« C'est ce que je soupçonne et la conférence lui a donné de quoi réfléchir » renchérit l'italien.

« Tony, sois bien prudent lorsqu'elle viendra à toi pour son projet, ne t'emballe pas dans un sens ou dans l'autre » conseilla Steve.

« Je vais la laisser venir à moi, me laisser exposer la mission et lui imposer un temps de réflexion de ma part. Je vais aussi insister pour avoir plus d'un agent en renfort et certainement pas une directrice qui risque d'être prise dans des réunions politiques » expliqua Tony. « Steve, je sais que je pourrais tout simplement donner ma démission dès maintenant mais je veux aller au fond du problème. Si elle a véritablement un but particulier, je pense qu'il est personnel et non professionnel. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait accepté de mettre Gibbs dans la confidence même si l'opération est confidentielle. Il a participé à plus de missions spéciales qu'elle-même et il connait la valeur du secret. »

« Dans la mesure où elle t'interdit d'en parler, ton impression me parait la bonne » nota le chef du 5.0. « Comment comptes-tu procéder ? »

« Je vais exiger de lire le dossier et d'étudier la couverture qu'elle aura concocté pour moi. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle a dû l'établir elle-même, il sera donc normal que je lui dise que je veux l'examiner attentivement pour détecter d'éventuels défauts. Elle va certainement râler mais elle accédera à ma demande pour ne pas éveiller trop mes soupçons. Dès que j'aurai le dossier en mains, j'appelerai certains de mes contacts et tenterai d'en apprendre un peu plus. Ensuite, si comme je le pense, la mission n'est pas sanctionnée NCIS, je mets le SecNav dans la confidence. A lui de donner la suite qu'il voudra à cette affaire. »

« Tu es vraiment certain de devoir procéder ainsi, Tone ? »

« Oui, je veux juste m'assurer qu'aucun autre agent ne sera sollicité ou pressuré pour y participer. Si quelque chose devait arriver à un autre agent parce que j'aurais choisi la prudence ou l'ignorance… je ne pourrais me le pardonner, Steve. »

« Je comprends et je te soutiens. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas à appeler et la cavalerie arrivera dès que possible » assura son compagnon.

« Je n'y manquerai, mon chevalier blanc » plaisanta Tony avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je serai prudent, je te le promets solennellement » déclara-t-il en plantant son regard sincère dans celui de son ami. « Sitôt cette situation résolue, je donne ma démission et je quitte DC. Ça aussi, je te le promets. »

.

Steve étudia le visage de son homme un petit moment avant de finalement opiner de la tête et de l'embrasser passionnément. Tony venait implicitement de lui dire qu'il songeait sérieusement à venir le rejoindre et c'était la plus belle promesse qu'il pouvait lui faire.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Première rencontre pour Tony avec une partie de l'équipe et non la moindre. Danny est sérieusement dans les ennuis avec Steve. Saura-t-il se racheter ? Et comment se comporteront Kono_ _et surtout Chin sachant ce que Steve lui a ordonné ?_

 _._

 _Tony a annoncé enfin sa décision. Comment se déroulera donc les prochaines semaines ? A-t-il raison au sujet de Shepard ?_

 _._

 _Le prochain chapitre vous donnera la réponse à ces questions. Je ne promets pas de date de publication dans la mesure où il est en cours d'écriture puisque rajouté également à l'histoire._

 _._

 _A bientôt et merci pour votre patience._

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	26. Chapitre 25 : Confusion inadmissible

.

.

 _A la demande générale, voici la réaction de l'équipe de Gibbs suite aux vacances de Tony. C'est le 3ème chapitre qui a été rajouté à l'histoire originale, signe que je tiens compte de vos commentaires._

.

 _Satisfaire certaines demandes exprimées par les lectrices est un atout qui, j'espère, vous fidélisera pour continuer à lire mes publications. Parce qu'il me semble important d'essayer de répondre à vos attentes et que certaines de vos idées peuvent enrichir l'histoire, je n'hésite pas à prendre le temps d'insérer des chapitres mais également de modifier la suite de la fic puisque certains passages peuvent, par conséquent, nécessiter des changements._

 _._

 _Vos réactions sont donc toujours les bienvenues. Je les attends avec impatience. Bonne lecture._

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 25 : Confusion inadmissible**

.

Tandis que Steve et Tony débutaient leurs vacances sous le soleil d'Hawaï, l'équipe de Gibbs reprenait le travail sans l'italien. Et la première surprise qui attendait Gibbs lorsqu'il déboula dans leur espace de travail fut la pile de dossiers qui s'empilait sur son bureau.

.

Un coup d'œil sur celui de son subordonné révéla d'autres dossiers également sagement empilés dessus. Gibbs tiqua et finit par s'avancer vers son bureau et prendre place dans son siège. Il alluma son ordinateur et consulta ses mails, chose qu'il faisait très rarement. Il pensait trouver une explication sur la présence des dossiers sur son bureau mais aucun qui puisse l'éclairer.

.

Finalement, il se décida à attraper le premier de la pile et l'ouvrit… pour trouver une note de la main de DiNozzo lui rappelant que les documents à compléter étaient de son ressort et qu'il s'était déchargé de la tâche sur son second depuis plusieurs années. Il lui revenait donc désormais de les traiter. Gibbs grommela mais dut reconnaitre que l'italien avait raison.

.

La seule tâche qu'il supervisait désormais sans la moindre difficulté et sans trop rechigner était les rapports de leurs enquêtes… après que Tony ait procédé à une ou plusieurs relectures (surtout pour ceux de Ziva) et au besoin à faire procéder à des rectifications avant de les lui soumettre pour approbation et signature.

.

Lorsqu'il avait recruté DiNozzo, il n'aurait jamais pensé se réjouir de voir sa charge administrative diminuée au fil du temps. A tel point qu'il ne se souvenait plus de devoir remplir certains rapports ou documents. Tony le faisait pour lui et les lui soumettait pour signature avant de les dispatcher dans les services adéquats.

.

La seule chose qu'il consentait encore à exécuter était les appréciations de fin d'année. Encore qu'il attendait toujours que DiNozzo ait rédigé les siennes et les lui remette pour s'en inspirer. La seule chose qu'il arborait dans sa position était la paperasse. Plus le poste était élevé, plus la paperasse augmentait. Il ne comprenait pas le principe mais c'était ainsi.

.

Depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, il avait passé le flambeau à l'italien qui s'en chargeait sans se plaindre. Aucun service administratif ne venait plus le harceler au sujet du retard dans la remise des documents obligatoires sauf lorsque son second était absent pour vacances ou pour motif médical.

.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait couper à l'exercice, il entreprit de consulter rapidement tout ce qu'il devait compléter avant de les adresser aux services concernés. Il pesta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que certains documents lui étaient inconnus. Quand donc étaient-ils apparus dans la liste à remplir ?

.

Il soupira et réfléchit deux minutes pour déterminer de quelle façon il allait pouvoir abattre ce travail titanesque dans les délais requis. Il devait procéder par élimination, soit en traitant le plus urgent, soit en traitant le plus important. Mais comment savoir ce qui était urgent de ce qui était important quand on n'avait pas exécuté la tâche depuis des années ?

.

Il fit donc un premier tri en deux piles distinctes, une pour les documents qu'il pouvait remplir sans trop de problème et une pour lesquels il aurait besoin de solliciter l'aide d'un autre chef d'équipe, en l'occurrence, Balboa. Rick savait être discret et sa requête ne serait pas ébruitée. Il entendait déjà les commentaires qui circuleraient à ce sujet s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre.

.

Lorsque ce premier tri fut effectué, il reprit la première pile et classa les documents par importance et par date limite de traitement. Il se rendit alors compte que DiNozzo avait déjà pré-rempli certains d'entre eux avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient traités au fur et à mesure de leurs enquêtes. Malin et ordonné, l'italien n'attendait pas le dernier jour pour compléter les fichiers.

.

Il se rappela également que son second venait parfois travailler la nuit lorsqu'il était sujet à des insomnies et que la paperasse officielle apparaissait toujours dûment remplie en temps et heure sur son bureau pour signature. Il se contentait alors de signer avant de les retourner à l'italien sans se préoccuper plus de leur destination finale. Il laissait aux bons soins de son bras droit la charge de les adresser à leurs destinataires.

.

L'ancien Marine allait s'attaquer à son premier document lorsque l'ascenseur libéra McGee qui gagna leur espace, salua Gibbs et se dirigea vers son bureau avant de stopper abruptement en grognant. Gibbs sourit intérieurement mais ne dit rien, attendant la réaction de son subordonné.

.

L'agent junior prit le temps de ranger ses affaires, d'allumer son ordinateur avant de consulter les dossier. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour qu'il décide de sa prochaine action. Il rassembla la pile et alla la déposer sur le bureau de Tony. Gibbs le regarda faire avant de fixer son agent. McGee se sentit mal à l'aise mais ne recula pas.

.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse le travail de DiNozzo en son absence, patron » tenta-t-il d'affirmer sans bégayer.

« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt votre travail, McGee ? » demanda son chef.

« Je n'ai jamais rempli aucun de ces documents depuis que je travaille dans l'équipe, patron » révéla-t-il. « Pour quelle raison je devrais le faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Agent McGee, vous allez faire le travail pour lequel vous êtes payé. En l'occurrence, la paperasse que DiNozzo a rempli à votre place durant toutes ces années. »

« Patron… » gémit-il avant d'être coupé.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, McGee » lança Gibbs, un brin excédé. « Vous travaillez ici depuis trois ans et vous n'avez jamais eu la curiosité de demander quelles étaient vos propres tâches administratives. Vous avez rempli le rôle de second durant mon absence et là encore, vous n'avez pas accompli le travail de votre poste. DiNozzo s'est chargé de le faire à votre place en plus de celui de chef d'équipe. »

« Pff, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait fait mon travail, il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet » bougonna l'informaticien.

« Vous doutez de mes propos, McGee ? »

« Non, patron, je dis simplement que si c'était le cas, DiNozzo l'aurait annoncé haut et fort pour que tout l'étage entende qu'il accomplissait ma part » expliqua l'agent.

.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, il comprenait que McGee tentait de s'exonérer de la part administrative qui lui revenait en reportant la faute sur l'italien. Il décida de lui prouver ses torts. Il s'empara du téléphone qu'il mit sur haut-parleur.

.

« Martha, ici Gibbs » s'annonça-t-il d'une voix calme. « J'aurais besoin que vous m'apportiez les documents que DiNozzo a rempli durant mon absence. »

« Bien sûr, Agent Gibbs » répondit la secrétaire. « Je les rassemble et vous les monte dans un moment. »

« J'aurais besoin de tous les documents qu'il a remplis, Martha » insista-t-il. « Ceux qui sont à la charge du chef d'équipe et ceux à la charge du second. Si possible, je souhaiterais également ceux remplis par l'Agent McGee lorsqu'il remplissait les fonctions de second durant cette même période. »

« Ah, pour cette seconde requête, ce sera très facile, Agent Gibbs » indiqua la femme. « Il n'y en a aucun qui soit de la main de l'Agent McGee. Ce qui est très étonnant étant donné qu'il occupait la fonction. L'Agent DiNozzo a complété et signé tous les imprimés lui-même, ceux qui relevaient de sa gestion de chef d'équipe et ceux qui concernaient le poste de second. »

« Vous en êtes bien sûre, Martha ? »

« Absolument positive, Agent Gibbs » confirma la secrétaire. « Je l'ai fait remarquer à l'Agent DiNozzo lorsque j'ai voulu les enregistrer parce que j'ai été étonnée de voir sa signature sur l'ensemble des imprimés. »

« Très bien, Martha, je vous remercie pour cette précision » déclara l'ancien Marine. « Finalement, ce ne sera pas nécessaire de vous déranger pour m'apporter les dossiers. »

« A votre service, Agent Gibbs » dit Martha. « Si je peux aider d'une quelconque manière, je suis là. »

« Merci encore et au revoir, Martha » conclut Gibbs.

« Au revoir, Agent Gibbs » renvoya la secrétaire.

.

Gibbs raccrocha sur ce salut avant de fixer froidement son agent. McGee paraissait en colère.

.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle exagère, patron » tenta l'agent. « Elle couvre DiNozzo, elle doit avoir le béguin pour lui comme tout le secrétariat. »

« Savez-vous qui est Martha, McGee ? » questionna-t-il.

.

L'informaticien se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

.

« Martha est la secrétaire générale, elle occupe le poste depuis plus de 40 ans. C'est le 'dragon' comme l'ont surnommé pas mal d'agents. C'est une employée modèle qui exécute son travail consciencieusement. Elle connait tous les rouages administratifs de l'agence, elle réceptionne la plupart des documents remplis par les équipes des agents de terrain, c'est-à-dire de notre équipe également » expliqua le chef d'équipe. « Elle compulse tout ce que nous lui remettons, consigne les références des documents, les dates de remise et les noms des agents qui les ont remplis et signés avant de les envoyer dans chaque service concerné. S'il y a quelqu'un qui connait ce genre de détails, c'est elle. Il lui suffit de consulter son ordinateur pour nous donner ces éléments et c'est ce qu'elle a dû faire à l'instant. »

.

Il vit McGee déglutir nerveusement, l'agent commençait à comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une bourde monumentale en tentant de se justifier et de rejeter la faute sur Tony.

.

« Maintenant, Agent McGee, vous allez me faire le plaisir de reprendre les dossiers que Tony vous avait remis et les remplir correctement » ordonna Gibbs avec fermeté. « Et avant que vous n'argumentiez encore, vous avez intérêt à ce que tout soit dûment complété avant la fin de la semaine. Je veux également les voir avant qu'ils soient remis à Martha. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre, McGee. »

« Oui, patron » capitula l'agent.

.

Il reprit la pile qu'il avait déposée sur le bureau de l'italien et la posa sur le sien. Il resta un instant debout sans rien faire, sans savoir quoi faire.

.

« Patron ? »

« Un problème, McGee ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de finir toute cette paperasse avant vendredi » marmonna l'informaticien. « Pas en plus de nos enquêtes. »

« Oh, aucun problème, ça peut s'arranger facilement » coupa Gibbs.

.

Il reprit son téléphone et appela le bureau de Shepard. Cette fois encore, il mit le haut-parleur.

.

« Directrice, mon équipe sera hors service durant cette semaine » annonça-t-il sans détour.

« Pour quelle raison, Agent Gibbs ? Il me semble que vous êtes en effectif réduit mais je peux vous assigner un agent temporaire » argua Shepard.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Madame. Mon équipe doit rédiger la tonne de paperasse requise en temps et heure. »

« Et vous avez besoin de toute une semaine pour ça ? »

« En effet, Madame » confirma Gibbs. « Voyez-vous, DiNozzo se charge depuis son intégration dans mon équipe, de remplir la part administrative non seulement du chef d'équipe et du second mais aussi celle de l'agent junior. Ce qui fait que je dois me remettre à niveau pour remplir ma part et McGee doit apprendre à remplir celle qui lui revient et qu'il n'a jamais accomplie tout comme celle de second lors de l'intérim. Ça risque donc de prendre du temps. »

« Je vois » répondit la directrice d'un ton ennuyé. « J'espère que l'Agent McGee comprendra que, dans ce cas, il ne peut bénéficier du salaire majoré d'un poste occupé à titre temporaire et pour un travail qu'il n'a pas accompli. Je demande à la comptabilité de lui faire une retenue sur salaire pour non-respect de ses obligations. Dans le même temps, j'octroie une prime spéciale à votre second pour surcroit de travail. A l'avenir, que chacun des agents de votre équipe se charge de son propre travail administratif au lieu de se décharger sur un seul d'entre vous. Ça évitera ce genre de problème lorsque ledit agent est absent. »

« Je veillerai à ce que McGee et David remplissent leur part, Madame » confirma Gibbs.

« Vous également, Gibbs » conseilla Shepard. « Montrez le bon exemple incitera vos agents à faire de même. »

« Il va sans dire que je reprends la mienne également » approuva l'ancien Marine.

« Et ne croyez pas que mes propos seront sans effet, je veillerai à ce qu'ils soient exécutés. »

.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha au nez de Gibbs qui grimaça. Il détestait lorsque quelqu'un lui copiait ses propres manières et celle-là en particulier.

.

Il leva les yeux et fixa son agent d'un air sévère mais ne dit rien, attendant visiblement que le jeune homme commente les propos de la directrice sachant qu'il ne devait pas prendre la sentence de manière sereine. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

.

« Elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle n'a pas le droit de diminuer mon salaire ainsi » fulmina-t-il. « J'ai bossé dur durant cette période, plus dur que DiNozzo. Pour quelle raison serais-je celui qui doit payer les pots cassés. »

« Tu as cassé des pots, McGee ? » demanda David qui venait juste d'arriver et n'avait entendu que la dernière réplique. « Qui te demande de les payer ? »

« Métaphore, Ziva, juste une métaphore » répondit son collègue. « Je ne vais pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. »

« Attention à ce que vous allez faire, McGee » l'avertit Gibbs. « Vous risquez de ne pas aimer les conséquences de vos prochaines actions. Et vous êtes coupable de n'avoir pas accompli ce que l'on attendait de vous. Ne venez pas pleurnicher maintenant, c'est un peu tard pour réaliser votre inertie. »

.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il avait besoin d'un bon café et de quelques minutes pour digérer les informations dont il venait de prendre connaissance.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee regarda l'ancien Marine quitter l'étage et jeta un regard courroucé à Ziva qui, pour une fois, se tint coi et s'installa tranquillement à son bureau avant de commencer à rédiger un énième rapport fastidieux.

.

L'informaticien reprit également place derrière son propre bureau et ouvrit aussitôt sa messagerie. Il rédigea un e-mail à son conseiller juridique en lui expliquant la décision sommaire de la directrice. Il omit bien sûr de s'étendre sur la raison invoquée par sa patronne pour prendre cette mesure qu'il jugeait outrageante et injuste pour lui.

.

Il relut son message puis appuya sur la touche d'envoi avant de perdre le courage qu'il lui restait. Il ignorait si sa requête aboutirait à quelque chose mais il n'entendait pas laisser DiNozzo gagner sur lui encore une fois, même si l'italien n'était pas à l'origine de l'action.

.

Que pouvait bien avoir fait DiNozzo à la directrice pour qu'elle prenne ainsi faits et gestes pour lui ? Il lui semblait que, durant l'absence de Gibbs, elle ne ménageait pas forcément ses critiques à son égard tout en le félicitant ici et là. Elle savait diablement bien ménager la chèvre et le chou…

.

Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier lorsque son conseiller lui donnera les moyens de contrer la directrice et par là même son collègue à qui il parviendra enfin à clouer le bec.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Dans le bureau directorial, Shepard spéculait sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre incidemment. Elle réfléchit intensément à l'usage qu'elle pourrait faire de cette information. Soudain, elle claqua des doigts, elle devait mettre à exécution les mesures qu'elle venait d'annoncer à son subordonné, non seulement pour faire comprendre à son équipe qui commandait mais aussi pour avoir un nouveau moyen de pression qui pourrait lui servir si nécessaire.

.

Elle appela donc la comptabilité et demanda à parler au chef de section. Elle fut mise en relation avec Edgard Fraser, le chef comptable.

.

« Ici Edgard Fraser » se présent poliment l'homme.

« Directrice Shepard, Mr Fraser » lui renvoya la directrice.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Madame la Directrice ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je souhaiterai que vous procédiez à une révision des salaires perçus par l'Agent McGee depuis six mois, en fait depuis le moment où il est monté en grade au poste de second de l'équipe de Gibbs commandée alors par l'Agent DiNozzo » expliqua Jenny.

« De quelle manière, Madame ? »

« Vous procéderez, à partir de ce mois-ci, à une retenue sur salaire d'un montant correspondant à l'augmentation octroyée pour sa promotion. Il s'avère que cette somme a été indûment perçue puisque le travail n'a pas été accompli. »

« Bien, Madame, je vais m'atteler à la tâche et recalculer les montants à déduire dès ce mois » l'informa Fraser.

« Dans le même temps, je souhaite que l'Agent DiNozzo reçoive le montant équivalent sur son propre salaire en une seule fois » continua sa patronne.

« Hum, vous êtes certaine que… » commença le comptable.

« Vous n'êtes pas payé pour discuter mes ordres, il me semble, Mr Fraser. Faites simplement comme je vous dis. »

« Bien sûr, Madame la Directrice » acquiesça l'homme sans plus tergiverser.

« Dès que l'ordre aura été émis et le montant affecté par virement, j'en veux la preuve » exigea-t-elle.

« Ce sera fait avant la fin de la journée, Madame » indiqua Fraser.

« Bien. Et qu'à l'avenir, je n'ai pas à me répéter, Mr Fraser. Bonne fin de journée. »

« A vous également, Madame » la salua le plus courtoisement possible l'homme.

.

Shepard raccrocha, satisfaite et assurée que son agent lui serait reconnaissant de cette manne providentielle. Elle savait que l'italien aimait les vêtements raffinés, il suffisait de voir les costumes de grand couturier qu'il portait avec tant d'élégance. Sa garde-robe devait certainement ponctionner une grande partie de son salaire, cette prime inespérée le ravirait sûrement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Alors que Tony goûtait à la douceur de vivre sous le chaud soleil d'Hawaï, McGee se morfondait dans l'attente d'un appel de son conseiller. L'homme lui avait promis de prendre contact avec l'agence dans les plus brefs délais et de revenir aussitôt vers lui. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis son mail et l'impatience le gagnait un peu plus à chaque heure qui s'écoulait.

.

Finalement, ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'il reçut une réponse par retour de mail. Et ce n'était certes pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Non seulement, il était réprimandé pour n'avoir pas été totalement sincère avec l'homme de loi mais ce dernier expliquait, en long et en large, qu'il ne pouvait intervenir favorablement pour son client dans la mesure où la sanction prise à son encontre par la directrice n'était pas déraisonnable.

.

Il concluait en invitant son client à revoir sa propre position et à accepter la décision prise par son supérieur hiérarchique avec grâce. McGee s'offusqua et indiqua qu'il se passerait désormais de ses services et lui raccrocha au nez.

.

McGee était furieux de la tournure prise par tout l'évènement, il avait envie de se lamenter et en même temps, il avait envie de réconfort. Et pour ce second souhait, il savait qui aller voir. Il descendit au labo de la gothique qui, comme chaque fois qu'il était émotionnellement troublé, savait lui remonter le moral. Cette fois, il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère contre l'italien.

.

Il trouva Abby en plein travail d'analyse et sans même se préoccuper de la déranger, il commença à ruminer sa déconvenue.

.

« La directrice a décidé de me réduire mon salaire soit disant parce que je n'ai pas effectué le travail pour lequel j'ai été payé durant l'absence de Gibbs » déclara-t-il, la colère vibrant dans sa voix.

« Ah oui ! » dit la scientifique. « Et pour quelle raison a-t-elle pris une telle décision ? Sans doute pour quelque chose de valable. »

.

McGee fronça les sourcils à la réponse de la gothique. D'habitude, elle se serait précipitée pour le câliner et le réconforter. Et elle serait devenue volubile sur le sujet allant jusqu'à menacer quelqu'un de représailles. En l'occurrence, c'est juste ce qu'il avait envie de l'entendre dire.

.

« Rien de valable, vraiment, Abby » soupira l'agent. « DiNozzo est non seulement parti en vacances mais il a laissé sur mon bureau et celui de Gibbs, une pile de dossiers et de documents à remplir en indiquant que c'était notre travail et que nous devions désormais l'accomplir. J'ai décrété que je ne ferais pas le travail de DiNozzo et le patron m'a ordonné de reprendre les papiers et de tout traiter d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le labo, la colère se muant en fureur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux de frustration.

.

« Tu te rends compte, je dois remplir des dizaines d'imprimés sans même demander l'aide d'autres seconds, de la paperasse que je n'ai jamais traitée. »

« Mais que tu aurais dû faire durant la 'siesta mexicaine' du bossman, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Abby. « Ça faisait partie de tes responsabilités de second de l'équipe de rédiger une partie de la charge administrative. Et toi, tu ne t'es même pas soucié de savoir si, en tant que second, tu devais accomplir certaines tâches propres à ton nouveau poste. »

« Il ne m'a jamais dit que je devais prendre en charge certains aspects de son travail, il… »

« Oh, agent de mauvaise foi ! » l'interrompit la gothique. « Tony t'a remis des dossiers juste après sa prise de fonction en tant que chef et tu les lui as remis aussitôt sur son bureau avec une note indiquant que tu ne serais pas son 'larbin'. Il en a donc logiquement déduit que tu ne souhaitais pas assumer la fonction de second dans tous ses aspects. »

« Il aurait dû m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait que je fasse exactement, Abby » s'insurgea Tim. « Ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce qu'impliquait d'être second. DiNozzo ne semblait pas tellement surchargé de travail, il passait tant de temps à faire des farces, à draguer toutes les femmes qui passaient dans l'étage. »

« Bon sang, Timmy ! » s'exclama Abby. « Tu n'as jamais eu la curiosité de consulter les spécificités du poste de second, ma parole. La liste des tâches assumées par le bras droit du chef d'équipe est longue comme le bras. Sans compter que Tony préparait également la part revenant à Gibbs depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe en plus de son propre travail. »

« Dans ce cas, il aurait pu continuer durant l'absence de Gibbs, ça ne changeait rien » bougonna Tim.

« C'est finalement ce qu'il a fait, double charge de travail et double charge de responsabilités parce qu'il assumait le rôle de chef mais aussi le tien. Tu n'as jamais vraiment excellé durant ce court intérim » lui rappela sèchement la gothique.

« Bon sang, de quel côté es-tu, Abs ? Du sien ! » grogna-t-il. « Je n'en reviens pas. Après tout ce qui s'est dernièrement passé au sein de l'équipe, tu le défends malgré tout. C'est proprement incroyable. »

« Je ne prends pas sa défense, je te pointe du doigt quelques détails que tu devrais prendre en considération et qui explique la décision de la directrice, Tim » souligna la jeune femme. « Et le fait que Ziva et toi ayez réduit votre nombre d'heures de travail tandis que celui de Tony explosait rentre certainement aussi dans l'équation. »

« Comment peux-tu me reprocher ça ? Nous avons été présents autant que lui. »

« Non, Tim, pas autant que lui » contra la scientifique. « J'ai consulté ses horaires et il a passé plus de 90 heures par semaine ici tandis que vos deux assumiez le minimum requis pour ne pas éveiller de suspicion. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu as été autant que nous déçue par lui lorsqu'il a remplacé Gibbs, il me semble. Ton sticker disant 'en formation' était assez explicite. »

« Je pense que je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait être Gibbs avec moi et qu'il devait être lui. Je n'ai pas réussi à le lui faire réaliser, il a détesté que je lui colle ce post-it » maugréa-t-elle.

« Je trouvais ton geste parfaitement adapté à la situation, il était en formation et il a échoué à l'examen » railla Tim.

« Non, McGee, nous avons échoué à être des supporters pour ce changement » le contredit la gothique.

.

Ducky qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce après avoir entendu une partie de la conversation, intervint à son tour.

.

« Vous avez réagi comme des enfants qui étaient privés de leur jouet préféré. Tony a essayé de vous réconforter à sa manière et vous ne lui avez même pas laissé une seule chance de parvenir à vous consoler. Vous avez lâché votre chagrin, votre frustration et votre colère sur lui sans lui laisser l'opportunité de faire de même. Le départ de Jethro a été dur également pour lui et parce qu'il a su garder son chagrin caché, vous avez estimé qu'il n'était pas affecté. En fait, c'est lui qui a été le plus blessé par la désertion de votre chef d'équipe. J'ai également contribué à cette situation en ne prêtant pas attention à l'ambiance parmi vous tous, muré que j'étais dans ma propre colère envers l'ami qui venait de partir abruptement sans nous laisser le choix de l'aider. »

« Mais Ducky, Tony aurait pu nous le dire au lieu de tenter d'imiter Gibbs avant de vouloir tout changer et de nous obliger à suivre ses méthodes, comme ce ridicule 'feu de camp'» le coupa l'informaticien.

« Il a tenté de pratiquer les méthodes de Jethro et vous lui avez lancé qu'il n'était pas Gibbs. Puis il a voulu tester ses propres procédés et vous l'avez rembarré. A force, il ne savait plus comment faire pour que vous acceptiez de travailler en bons termes. Sur le terrain, votre attitude n'était pas mieux, contester ses ordres aurait très bien pu causer une catastrophe. Mais vous ne vouliez pas admettre que votre attitude était irrespectueuse et toi, Timothy, tu t'es laissé influencer par Ziva. Rien de ce qu'Anthony pouvait dire ne vous a permis de changer de comportement. Il a fini par abandonner et cette démission vous a sans doute fait penser que vos pouviez agir comme bon vous semblait. »

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Ducky » tenta de se défendre McGee.

« Tout ce que j'ai décrit est parfaitement exact, Timothy et si la directrice a aujourd'hui choisi de remédier à la situation, même tardivement, tu ne peux blâmer que toi-même pour ça et non accuser Anthony. Ce sont tes propres actions qui t'ont conduit à refuser de remplir tes obligations d'agent senior et de croire que ton chef se déchargeait de ses tâches sur toi. Comme l'a dit Abigaïl, Anthony a assumé tes fonctions et les siennes durant cette période sans que tu ne te sembles le moins du monde coupable. »

« Ducky, lorsque Gibbs était encore là, il ne cessait de papillonner à droite et à gauche, de nous faire des blagues, de jouer à des jeux, de flirter à tout bout de champ » remarqua l'agent. « Il ne travaillait pas d'arrache-pied, il s'amusait bien trop pour que nous jugions qu'il bossait dur. »

« Ziva et toi – et dans une certaine mesure, Abigaïl bien qu'elle aurait dû savoir mieux que vous -, vous avez toujours sous-estimé Anthony et sa faculté à se concentrer totalement sur une tâche, de préférence lorsque vous n'étiez pas là » gronda doucement le légiste. « Il profitait du calme relatif de fin de journée et de début de soirée pour remplir la paperasse administrative dont Jethro et lui avaient la charge. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, il travaillait également la nuit. Il a certainement passé plus de temps ici au travail que chez lui durant l'absence de Jethro. C'est bien dommage que deux agents comme Ziva et toi, qui êtes censés être des enquêteurs chevronnés, ne vous soyez pas rendus compte de ce qui se passait. Vous l'avez laissé tomber, ni plus, ni moins, mon jeune ami. Vous avez trahi la confiance de Jethro en vous liguant contre lui et en l'écartant aussi brutalement de vos sorties. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais pour ça ? » s'étonna Abby.

« Je n'étais pas aussi aveugle que vous sembliez le croire, ma chère enfant » la rabroua gentiment le médecin. « Ce n'est pas parce je suis resté passif que je ne voyais pas vos mesquineries à son égard. Je ne parvenais pas à réagir pour empêcher la situation dû au fait que j'étais engoncé dans mon propre chagrin mais j'ai bien noté ce qui se passait. Je suis coupable de n'avoir pas mis un terme à pareil problème avant que ça ne dégénère. Vos propres actions ont causé une rupture dans votre relation et la situation actuelle est de votre fait et non celui d'Anthony. Il a juste eu le tort de cacher sa peine à ses amis afin de ne pas alourdir la leur. Vous avez eu le tort de ne pas prêter plus attention à ce qui se passait. Chacun de vous est fautif mais Anthony est certainement le moins responsable d'entre vous. »

« Ducky, c'est… » tenta une fois de plus McGee.

« Je suis certain que vous serez d'accord avec moi, mes enfants » le coupa rapidement Ducky. « Vous avez creusé un fossé entre vous et vous avez laissé Anthony sur le bord du précipice sans lui tendre la main. Et je suis navré de te le dire, Abigaïl mais tu es celle qui lui a causé la plus grande peine non seulement avec l'histoire de la greffe mais en te liguant contre lui durant l'absence de Jethro sans même chercher à connaître les faits réels. Je pense que vous devriez sérieusement réfléchir à votre propre comportement avant de vouloir faire endosser tous les torts à celui qui a été la cible de votre vindicte. »

« C'est trop facile de tout rejeter sur nous trois, Duckman » interjeta Abby. « S'il avait fait un effort de son côté, nous aurions pu trouver un compromis. »

« Reconnaître ses propres torts n'est jamais facile mais je pensais que vous seriez assez honnêtes pour le faire » soupira le légiste, déçu par leur attitude. « Je comprends que l'influence de Ziva vous a entraînés dans une spirale dont il vous est difficile de vous extraire mais il me semble que vous êtes assez intelligents pour faire votre mea culpa. Dans le cas contraire, préparez-vous aux conséquences et aux changements qui s'en suivront. Sachant également comment tu réagis dans ce cas, Abigaïl, il va s'en dire que le futur proche sera difficile pour moi. »

« Qu'entends-tu par là, Ducky ? Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ? » s'enquit l'informaticien.

« Je ne suis pas dans les confidences aussi bien d'Anthony, que de Jethro ou encore de Jennifer mais je peux vous prédire que les choses ne vont pas rester telles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui » annonça le légiste doctement. « Maintenant, je crois que tu as du travail qui t'attend, Timothy et tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre sans tarder si tu espères regagner la confiance ou l'estime de ton patron » poursuivit-il sans mentionner à quel supérieur il faisait référence.

.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta le laboratoire espérant avoir donné matière à réfléchir aux deux jeunes gens. Il savait que Ziva David avait appuyé sur les boutons appropriés pour chacun d'eux afin de s'assurer leur coopération dans sa campagne de dénigrement de l'italien. Sans eux, elle aurait certainement eu bien du mal à entamer la confiance de l'agent ou mis plus de temps à saper sa résistance.

.

Il soupira encore une fois tout en priant pour que chacun fasse en bonne conscience le bilan de leur comportement et agisse en conséquence. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'influencer les pensées ou actes de l'équipe mais il pouvait les aider à voir plus clair si seulement ils se donnaient la peine de le faire avant que la situation ne dégénère totalement.

.

Ce qu'il pressentait était pourtant plus sombre que ce que chacun des protagonistes pouvait imaginer. Mais verra qui vivra !

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee et Abby regardèrent le légiste quitter la pièce avant d'échanger un regard triste mais non coupable. Chacun d'eux ne se sentait pas responsable de la situation, tout était de la faute de DiNozzo qui n'avait pas su gérer le départ de Gibbs et son remplacement à la tête de l'équipe.

.

Pour McGee, l'homme ne pouvait devenir, du jour au lendemain, sérieux et responsable et leur donner des ordres comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le clown de service ne pouvait se muer en chef en l'espace de 24 heures. Il fallait des dispositions spécifiques pour assumer la charge de l'équipe première de l'agence et DiNozzo n'était pas qualifié pour ça.

.

Pour Abby, personne ne pouvait remplacer son 'Silverfox', c'était impensable que Tony puisse s'imaginer avoir l'outrecuidance de se prétendre chef à la place du chef. Certes, il était son ami mais elle ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur sa relation passée avec McGee et donc la nier tout comme son amitié avec Ziva, durement acquise, ne pouvait être reléguée aux oubliettes.

.

Faire leur mea culpa comme l'exigeait Ducky n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour eux.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Ziva David ignorait ce qui justifiait l'attitude de ses deux collègues mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle savait que, bientôt, l'équipe serait débarrassée de l'arrogant et incompétent second de Gibbs. Il serait alors temps pour elle de jouer son joker et de briguer la place qui serait devenue vacante.

.

Son père avait parfaitement planifié le plan de son intégration au sein de l'équipe, depuis le meurtre de l'Agent Todd et celui d'Ari jusqu'à sa prise de position en tant que bras droit de Gibbs. Elle serait alors en bonne place pour envoyer des informations confidentielles sur les opérations organisées et dirigées par le NCIS au Moyen Orient ou dans toute autre partie du monde où le Mossad serait engagé.

.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'être patiente même si cette qualité lui faisait souvent défaut et particulièrement dans cette situation.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, pour celles qui ont souhaité avoir un aperçu de la réaction de l'équipe, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfaites._

 _._

 _Le suivant reprendra là où j'ai laissé nos deux hommes et la rencontre avec le reste de l'équipe du 5.0 en sera le sujet._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	27. Chapitre 26 : Connexion mitigée

.

.

.

.

 _Me revoilà après un surcroit de travail et un poignet délivré de son plâtre. L'écriture est encore un peu lente mais s'améliore avec la rééducation._

 _._

 _Merci pour vos messages concernant ma santé, ils ont été appréciés à leur juste valeur. Cependant, c'était plus un inconvénient handicapant plutôt qu'un souci majeur. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'opération urgente._

 _._

 _Voici donc le chapitre qui va sceller la rencontre avec le 5-0. Laissez vos commentaires pour me dire si vous appréciez. Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 26 : Connexion mitigée**

Debout sous le porche sirotant son verre, Steve contemplait le lever du soleil. Il était encore tôt mais il avait eu du mal à s'endormir et plutôt que de risquer de réveiller son compagnon, il avait décidé de se lever. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que son ami avait révélé.

La discussion de la veille l'avait tenu éveillé un bon moment après que Tony se soit endormi. Il s'était demandé comment l'italien pouvait se retrouver dans une situation aussi complexe et aussi dangereuse sans qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'en ait la moindre idée. Etaient-ils tous aveugles et sourds ? Etaient-ils si indifférents à ce qui pouvait arriver à Tony ?

Il espérait que jamais lui-même ne vivrait une situation semblable avec sa propre équipe. Devoir travailler sous couverture était une chose, le faire sans avoir de renfort disponible en cas de besoin en était une autre, une de celles qu'il considérait comme inacceptables.

Il n'avait pas tenté de persuader Tony de renoncer à tirer les choses au clair, ce n'était visiblement pas dans la nature de l'italien de laisser à d'autres la sale besogne. Il avait également une trop grande propension à vouloir protéger autrui au détriment de sa propre protection. Quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait modérer.

Steve espérait sincèrement que l'agent fédéral était conscient qu'il accourrait dès qu'il lancerait un appel de détresse. L'ancien Seal ne laisserait pas son homme patauger dans les eaux troubles où Shepard tentait de l'entrainer sans s'assurer qu'il pourrait les quitter sans dommage. Quitte à apporter une aide non sollicitée, il assurerait les arrières de l'italien comme il pourrait.

En fait, il pensait sérieusement à faire appel à d'anciens partenaires dès maintenant pour fouiller un peu du côté de la directrice, histoire de voir si quelque chose ressortirait qui pourrait aider Tony à y voir plus clair.

Il rentra soudainement et attrapa son téléphone. Il fit défiler la liste de ses contacts avant de sélectionner le numéro qu'il cherchait. Il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait dénicher un indice, c'était son ancien commandant, Joe White. L'homme semblait avoir des contacts dans de hautes sphères militaires et même ailleurs sans doute.

Il réussit par miracle à l'avoir au bout du fil. Il entreprit de présenter sa requête avant d'en expliquer la raison. White resta silencieux un moment avant de donner son accord pour faire quelques recherches. White demanda ensuite la raison de cette requête et Steve ne put faire autrement que de lui annoncer sa relation avec l'italien.

Son ancien commandant resta un moment silencieux avant de le féliciter. Il indiqua ensuite vouloir rencontrer l'agent fédéral dès que Steve serait disposé à le lui présenter. Les deux hommes raccrochèrent après quelques minutes de conversation plus générale.

Steve se sentit mieux après avoir parlé à White. Le militaire l'avait toujours plus ou moins considéré comme un fils et il avait suivi la carrière de son protégé de loin. Il avait assisté aux funérailles de John McGarrett sans s'imposer. Depuis sa prise de fonctions, les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés à plusieurs reprises.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Tony s'éveilla et aussitôt, il sut qu'il était seul dans le lit. Comme toujours, Steve était déjà levé, certainement depuis le lever du soleil. Il s'étira langoureusement, dévoilant son corps lorsque le drap glissa et sans remarquer la silhouette qui se profilait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Steve profita du spectacle tandis qu'un sourire gourmand étirait ses lèvres. Il regarda Tony imiter les chats qui adoraient ainsi détendre leurs membres après une longue immobilisation. Il entendit distinctement les craquements annonçant que les vertèbres reprenaient leur place originale et grimaça. Il avait horreur d'entendre ce bruit si caractéristique, il avait toujours l'appréhension qu'un jour, un nerf se coincerait et que son homme resterait paralysé.

Il regarda son compagnon se lever lentement, aller ouvrir les volets et contempler un instant le paysage sans paraître gêner par sa nudité. L'italien referma la fenêtre et Steve s'écarta de sa position afin de n'être pas pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Il sourit tout en secouant la tête, il adorait regarder Tony surtout lorsqu'il était dans le plus simple appareil. Et son propre corps réagissait toujours avec spontanéité lorsque se trouvait face à la splendide nudité de son homme.

La porte s'ouvrit mais Tony ne sortit pas immédiatement. Steve fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas pour autant, il attendit que voir la suite. Soudain, la voix rieuse de son homme retentit et faillit le faire sursauter.

« Tu veux me rejoindre pour la douche, McSeal ? »

Steve soupira, il était rare qu'il puisse surprendre Tony et il se demandait comment l'agent pouvait savoir qu'il était là. Il se décida à faire les quelques pas qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher de la porte et se pencha pour observer son compagnon. Tony se tenait debout jusque à un mètre de la porte, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire franchement amusé aux lèvres.

Steve se mordit les lèvres avant de se redresser et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers l'autre homme et se colla contre lui, posa sa bouche sur l'autre et entreprit de lui souhaiter un bon jour à sa manière. Le baiser fut accueilli avec grâce et dura le temps qu'il leur fallut pour manquer d'air. Il posa son front contre celui de Tony.

« Aloha, toi » murmura l'hawaïen.

« Buon giorno, cara mio » souffla l'italien de sa voix la plus enjôleuse.

Comme toujours, Steve frémit en entendant non seulement les mots mais le ton si tendre avec lequel ils étaient prononcés. Et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre, il sentit son membre instantanément prendre vie. Si Tony lui parlait ainsi plus souvent, il savait qu'il pourrait devenir addictif et montrer une érection embarrassante plus souvent que nécessaire.

Pour l'heure, Tony l'entraîna dans la salle de bains où il entreprit de lui prodiguer ses soins tout en lui enseignant - comme promis lors de leur rencontre - quelques mots d'italien qu'il répétait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tony commençait par des mots simples en lui désignant chaque partie de son corps et il recevait un bref baiser à chaque prononciation correcte.

Si les leçons se passaient toujours ainsi, il serait un élève zélé et attentif, il en était certain. Jamais l'apprentissage d'une langue étrangère ne serait aussi simple, plaisante et agréable si le professeur était aussi charmant, dragueur, attachant et… adorable. Steve était convaincu que la méthode d'apprentissage avait autant à voir avec l'éducateur.

Qui aurait l'idée saugrenue… mais oh combien éducative de procéder de cette façon sinon son homme ? Peu de professeurs auraient songé à cette manière d'enseigner une langue étrangère à leurs étudiants en dispensant des cours aussi ludiques, simples, rapides et encourageants.

La douche prit donc plus de temps que nécessaire mais professeur et élève l'apprécièrent grandement. Ils prirent même le temps de satisfaire leur désir tandis que Tony lui susurrait des mots tendres en mélangeant l'anglais et l'italien. Enfin, il fut temps de sortir de la douche, de se sécher et de se vêtir.

Le petit déjeuner fut encore un moment où Tony joua les professeurs, Steve regardait avec enchantement l'italien leur préparer une omelette baveuse à souhait dans laquelle les légumes avaient une grande part, tout comme les épices qu'il ajoutait avec précision. Un premier repas sain comme Steve les aimait, ce qui n'avait pas dû échapper à l'attention de son homme.

Il savait que l'italien était un bon connaisseur en matière de cuisine mais jusqu'à présent, il ignorait qu'il était aussi un bon cuisinier et il n'hésita donc pas à le souligner tandis qu'il dégustait sa part.

« Hum, absolument délicieux, Tone » dit-il après avoir avalé sa première bouchée.

« Merci, Steve » répondit l'italien avec un sourire timide.

« Si tu n'es pas contre, tu peux définitivement me gâter ainsi tous les jours. »

« Sans problème. J'aime cuisiner lorsque j'en ai le temps et l'occasion » expliqua son compagnon. « Le faire pour moi seul n'est pas toujours gratifiant. Lorsque le boulot le permet, je prépare souvent des plats que je congèle ensuite. Lorsque je suis d'humeur aventureuse, je teste des recettes et je suis rarement déçu par le résultat. »

« Sûr que si tu peux adapter tes recettes pour un mec comme moi soucieux de sa ligne, je te prends comme cuisinier » plaisanta l'ex Seal.

« On peut toujours modifier les ingrédients d'une recette et je n'ai jamais la main lourde sur les matières grasses ou sucrées comme le faisaient nos grand-mères » l'assura l'italien.

« Alors ça me va si tu cuisines pour nous de bons petits plats sains » conclut Steve avant de terminer son omelette avec gourmandise.

Tony le regarda et le plaisir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son homme lui réchauffa le cœur. Il y avait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait remercié pour un geste aussi simple et veuille le laisser renouveler l'expérience qu'il sentit un picotement inhabituel dans les yeux et des larmes prêtes à couler. Il dut faire un immense effort pour se contenir et se tourner pour verser du café dans les tasses lui permit de le faire sans alerter Steve.

Le reste de leur premier repas de la journée se passa sans autre incident, ils discutèrent de leur emploi du temps pour la semaine. Steve avait prévu de lui faire visiter la ville puis de l'emmener dans les montagnes pour deux ou trois jours de camping. Il songeait également à emprunter l'hélicoptère de Kamekona pour un survol de l'archipel et des iles voisines.

Et le plus important moment que Steve redoutait maintenant depuis l'apparition inopinée et inopportune de Danny, la rencontre avec le reste de son équipe. Le chef du 5-0 espérait ardemment que les deux cousins réserveraient un meilleur accueil à Tony que le détective. Il avait tellement souhaité que la première rencontre se passe sous les meilleurs hospices qu'il n'avait pas songé un instant qu'un membre de son équipe gâche cet instant.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était laissé Danny ruminer tranquillement et planifier soigneusement la rencontre entre Tony et les deux cousins. Il fallait que l'endroit soit neutre pour ne pas antagoniser davantage le détective. Et le meilleur lieu pour se faire était sans doute leur bar favori, le Hula Hula. Steve pourrait toujours demander à l'italien de se mettre au piano que le propriétaire avait fait installer récemment.

« _La musique adoucit les mœurs_ » dit le proverbe et l'ex Seal espérait que ce serait le cas si, d'aventure, le natif du Jersey venait à vouloir entamer une nouvelle querelle de clocher entre Tony et lui. Non pas que l'italien soit de nature belliqueuse mais lorsque son interlocuteur pousse son aversion un peu trop loin, il pouvait riposter et rendre coup pour coup. Danny ne saurait pas ce qui lui arrivait si c'était le cas.

Il soupira puis aida Tony à ranger la cuisine avant de l'entrainer vers le garage où il le guida vers la voiture de son père enfin restaurée. Tony stoppant abruptement le fit froncer les sourcils avant qu'il ne se rende compte que l'italien était en admiration devant le véhicule.

« Tony ? »

Son homme leva les yeux vers lui avant d'esquiver un petit sourire, ce petit sourire timide qu'il arborait parfois et dont Steve raffolait parce qu'il le rendait positivement adorable. Il s'avança un peu et passa la main sur le capot de la voiture d'un geste révérencieux. Il fit ensuite le tour du véhicule, admiratif.

« Elle est magnifique, Steve » dit-il soudain. « Une Mercury Marquis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Yep ! »

« Pièces d'origine, je parie » souffla encore l'italien. « Et d'après la ligne, je dirais qu'elle doit dater de… hum… 1974. »

« Bingo du premier coup, Tone » s'exclama Steve, admiratif. « Peu de personnes sont capables de dater ainsi une voiture. »

« Sauf les connaisseurs, les collectionneurs et les nostalgiques de l'époque des vraies voitures » remarqua l'agent. « Toutes les miennes ont été ou sont ce que l'on pourrait qualifier des modèles de collection de nos jours avec un vrai levier de vitesse, ce qui donne la sensation que tu pilotes l'engin toi-même. Je déteste ces boitiers automatiques, grrr. »

« Ah, encore une chose que nous avons en commun alors » souligna l'ex Seal. « Et cette merveille était le hobby de mon père, il a commencé à la restaurer pour moi lorsque j'étais encore dans la Marine. Après son… meurtre, je lui devais bien de la terminer, ce que j'ai fait lorsque le travail me le permettait. »

« La mienne est une Ford Mustang Cabriolet verte de 1966 » indiqua l'italien. « La précédente était une Corvette ZR-1 de 1990 qui a terminé sa vie durant une course poursuite avec la police sur l'autoroute lorsque le voleur qui me l'avait piqué a refusé de s'arrêter. »

« Ouche, dur » grimaça Steve. « Allez, viens, on va faire un tour. »

Les deux hommes prirent place dans le véhicule et Steve entreprit de longer la cote et pour une fois, il roula à une vitesse réduite, ce qui était rare. Durant la matinée, le chef du 5.0 pilota donc et entreprit de donner quelques explications sur les endroits qu'ils traversaient.

Ils terminèrent la journée par une virée dans une petite crique isolée où les deux hommes nagèrent nus sans craindre d'être surpris. Puis, ils firent tranquillement et langoureusement l'amour en plein air avant de rentrer.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Durant les deux jours suivants, le même rituel se répéta et l'un comme l'autre apprécia la routine reposante. L'équipe de Steve ne le contacta pas pour revenir au quartier général pour une affaire urgente, ce qui était en soi un luxe que les deux hommes bénirent.

Malgré le silence de ses coéquipiers, Steve reçut un appel de Williams, appel bref et courtois si le calme de l'ex Seal en était un signe évident. Il ne relata pas sa conversation à Tony et ce dernier ne questionna pas. Mais l'italien avait compris que le détective souhaitait connaitre la date de retour de son chef.

La belle humeur de Steve fut affectée par cet appel et Tony maudit intérieurement le flic pour son interruption. Il comprit aussi que W illiams notifiait ainsi son attachement à son chef et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela. Contrairement à son propre équipe qui ne se souciait visiblement pas de lui, celle de Steve était préoccupée par son bien-être.

Conscient qu'il devait débloquer la situation au risque de créer des tensions, Tony décida de provoquer une rencontre et de le faire de manière informelle. Il alla chercher deux bières et rejoignit Steve qui était sorti s'asseoir dans une des chaises longues sous le porche.

« Steve » dit-il en lui offrant la boisson.

« Hum, merci, Tone » répondit en retour Steve.

L'hawaïen prit la bouteille dans une main et de l'autre agrippa celle de Tony qu'il serra doucement. Tony se pencha et embrassa la bouche de son homme qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour accueillir la langue de l'italien. Steve le laissa dominer leur baiser tandis qu'il gémissait non seulement de plaisir mais de désir.

Tony mit fin au baiser lorsque l'air leur manqua et prit place à ses côtés dans la seconde chaise. Il avala une gorgée de sa bière tandis que l'italien l'imitait et soupira. Il était heureux de passer ces quelques jours avec son compagnon mais l'intrusion de Danny dans son petit univers le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible et sans savoir pour quelle raison il en était autant affecté.

« Steve, je pense qu'il est temps que je rencontre officiellement ton équipe sinon Williams ne nous laissera pas en paix » déclara soudain Tony d'un ton calme mais ferme.

« Tone, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment prudent » marmonna l'ex Seal. « Vu la manière dont Danny s'est comporté, je ne voudrais pas que Kono et Chin te soient hostiles également. J'ignore ce que Danny peut leur avoir dit à ton sujet… »

« La seule façon de le savoir est de les rencontrer » contra l'italien. « Nous pouvons passer au 5.0 et voir ce que donne ce premier face à face. Si cette rencontre est positive, nous pourrions envisager un diner pour faire plus ample connaissance. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Steve resta silencieux quelques minutes, réfléchissant et envisageant les conséquences qui pourraient découler de cette confrontation.

« Ok, Tone » approuva-t-il finalement. « De toute façon, tôt ou tard, tu devras effectivement les rencontrer surtout si tu vas faire partie de ma vie. »

« Pas SI, McSeal » gronda son compagnon. « Ce serait plutôt Quand. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Tony » insista alors l'hawaïen. « Tu vas abandonner tout ce qui a fait ta vie depuis plusieurs années, des amis, une 'famille' d'adoption… »

Tony posa sa bière et se tourna vers son homme.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma décision depuis le jour où j'ai accepté de suivre Gibbs au NCIS » clama Tony avec force. « Il est temps que je prenne en mains mon futur et il n'est pas avec l'équipe ou l'agence. J'ai réalisé il y a quelque temps que je ne comptais pas pour eux comme ils comptaient tous pour moi. J'ai connu bien des déceptions dans ma vie, des trahisons, des abandons mais ce que l'équipe a fait durant ces dernier mois a été pire que tout. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire l'autruche et me fourrer la tête dans le sable ou me voiler la face plus longtemps, Steve. Il est grandement temps que je pense à moi, à ce que je veux, à ce que je peux avoir, à ce que je souhaite faire. Et tout ça, je ne l'aurais pas en restant au NCIS, ni même à DC. »

« Si tu es aussi certain de trouver ce que tu cherches ici, ça me va parfaitement » approuva son ami. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes d'avoir pris la décision de tout quitter pour te rendre compte que tout ça te manque. »

« Rien ne peut plus me retenir là-bas, Steve, je t'assure » confirma l'italien. « Il arrive un moment dans la vie où tu dois te rendre à l'évidence que, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne changeras pas les choses. Ce moment est arrivé pour moi il y a déjà quelques mois mais j'ai voulu donner une autre chance à des personnes qui ne la méritaient pas. Elle m'a été renvoyée en pleine figure accompagnée d'un fort dédain et pour certains, d'une haine tenace parfaitement masquée. Si je ne veux pas finir sur une des tables d'autopsie de Ducky, il est temps que je fasse mes adieux. »

« Je suis sans doute sentimental mais je suis heureux » déclara Steve.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la chaise de Tony qui se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place. Steve se pencha et s'empara de la bouche de son homme pour un baiser qui enflamma rapidement leurs sens. Le désir latent qui consumait Steve depuis leur précédent baiser se réveilla et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps alangui sur la chaise.

Bientôt, gémissements et grognements furent les seuls sons qui émanèrent des deux hommes. Steve entreprit de dépouiller Tony de ses vêtements, il baissa le dossier de la chaise pour sécuriser leur ébat, il ôta ses propres habits en un tour de main avant de revenir ravager le corps offert à sa convoitise.

Tony soupira, gémit, grogna, haleta, supplia avant que Steve se décida enfin à le faire sien. Lorsqu'il se glissa dans le corps accueillant de son homme, il fit abstraction de leur position, faire l'amour sur une chaise longue n'était peut-être pas l'idéal mais à l'instant présent, il n'en avait cure. Il avait une seule idée en tête : prouver à l'italien qu'il était le bienvenu ici et dans sa vie.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il s'employa à satisfaire leur désir mutuel avant que le plaisir ultime ne les submerge tous deux, l'orgasme les laissant pantelant et haletant. Il leur fallut bien cinq minutes pour que leurs cœurs s'apaisent légèrement, Steve embrassa passionnément l'italien qui lui rendit le baiser avec une égale passion. Puis les deux hommes se regardèrent et, sans véritable raison, éclatèrent de rire.

« Pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre d'exercice » nota langoureusement Tony.

« Encore heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas cassée autant sous notre poids qu'à cause de notre ébat » gloussa l'ex Seal.

« Une chance pour toi, McSeal sinon tu en aurais payé le prix » menaça gentiment son amoureux.

« Ah oui ! » dit sceptiquement Steve.

« Privé de sexe durant le reste de mes vacances » annonça l'agent d'un ton très sérieux.

« Eh bien, je suis très chanceux alors » énonça Steve d'une voix soulagée.

« Tu sais, pour faire écho à ta réflexion de tout à l'heure, moi aussi, je suis heureux… plus que je ne l'ai été depuis des mois, si ce n'est des années » lui avoua soudain Tony. « Et c'est grâce à toi… en grande partie. Tu m'as redonné un espoir que je ne pensais plus pouvoir obtenir. »

« Lequel ? » voulut savoir son homme.

« Celui de trouver quelqu'un qui me dise 'Je t'aime' en le pensant véritablement, quelqu'un qui ne se prive pas de me le montrer, quelqu'un qui attend patiemment que je lui avoue la même chose sans me pressurer » énuméra l'italien. « Je pense que depuis des lustres, j'attendais un compagnon comme toi, aimant, tendre, attentif, compréhensif… et que sais-je d'autre. Je n'ai pas encore découvert toutes les facettes de Steven McGarrett » poursuivit Tony en caressant la poitrine de l'ex Seal.

« Je crois que je ne perds pas au change, non plus » murmura le chef du 5-0. « J'ai également trouvé celui qui saura apporter tellement dans ma vie, son humour, sa gentillesse, sa compassion, sa tendresse… et bientôt son amour. Je ne doute pas qu'un jour prochain, tu ressentiras ce sentiment à mon égard. »

« Très confiant, on dirait. »

« Je le suis, en effet parce que je veux y croire de toutes mes forces » déclara fermement Steve.

« Tu as raison, j'analyse ce que je ressens pour toi… sans doute trop mais je me suis fourvoyé tant de fois déjà que je ne veux pas prononcer ces trois petits mots à la légère. »

« Et je t'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissant, Tone » murmura l'hawaïen. « Je sais que tu attaches énormément d'importance à tes propos relatifs à tes sentiments. »

Tony agrippa la nuque de Steve et rapprocha leurs bouches pour un autre baiser ardent qui laissa les deux hommes pantelants. Puis, Steve se leva et prenant la main de Tony, il tira l'homme vers lui avant de l'entrainer vers l'océan où ils nagèrent durant quelques minutes pour laver les traces de leur ébat.

Puis ils rentrèrent se sécher avant de songer à préparer leur menu du soir. Et tandis qu'ils cuisinaient de concert - en fait, Steve suivait les instructions de l'italien -, Tony réfléchissait. Parvenu à une décision, il décida de l'annoncer à son compagnon. Il stoppa son geste et se tourna vers l'hawaïen.

« Steve, je crois qu'il est temps que nous recevions quelques invités » déclara-t-il tout de go.

« Des invités ? »

« Hum ! » opina Tony. « Tu m'emmènes voir l'équipe demain sur ton lieu de travail et si je sens que la connexion entre nous fonctionne, nous les invitons pour diner. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Un diner ? C'est un peu juste pour faire une réservation, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Pas du tout, il suffit de faire quelques courses et de se mettre à la cuisine. »

« Tu veux leur préparer un diner, Tone ? » s'étonna Steve. « Tu n'es pas obligé. Nous pouvons certainement trouver un restaurant qui nous accepte au dernier moment, tu sais. Nous avons quelques relations qui peuvent intercéder pour nous. »

« Steve, la meilleure manière de me faire accepter est de m'intégrer dans votre cercle très restreint » expliqua l'italien. « Et un barbecue serait sans doute idéal mais si je fais l'effort de leur concocter un repas moi-même, je gagnerais quelques points et monterais dans leur estime. »

« Qui a dit que l'amour d'un homme passe par son estomac ? »

« Je l'ignore mais il n'avait sans doute pas tort » rit Tony. « Ecoute, briser la glace avec Williams ne sera pas facile mais tes équipiers sont tous célibataires, avec peu de temps pour mijoter de bons petits plats. Leur préparer un diner fait maison ne peut que leur plaire. »

« Oui, tu as raison, ils seront agréablement surpris et enchantés » capitula Steve. « Ok, je souscris à ton plan et advienne que pourra. »

« Merci, mio caro » conclut Tony en l'embrassant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en discussion pour composer le menu de leur diner avant qu'il ne soit temps de partager un autre moment de passion entre les draps.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Comme convenu la veille, Steve confirma la visite de Tony au quartier du 5-0 pour le jour même. Après un plongeon dans l'océan, une douche commune, un petit déjeuner préparé par l'italien, il fut temps de prendre le chemin de la ville.

Steve conduisit à allure modérée afin de laisser un peu plus de temps à Tony pour appréhender la rencontre qu'il allait faire. La visite surprise de Danny avait beau avoir été un désastre selon Steve, son homme avait pourtant trouvé quelque indulgence dans l'attitude de son second.

L'hawaïen savait que les relations entre les membres de l'équipe du NCIS n'étaient pas des plus normales et cordiales et qu'aucun de ses collègues ne le respectait assez pour ce qu'il était, leur supérieur hiérarchique, un enquêteur chevronné et expérimenté. Il était également un homme qui considérait ses coéquipiers comme la seule véritable famille qu'il avait.

L'équipe du 5-0 était également proche et chacun de ses membres se préoccupait du bien-être des autres. A tel point que chacun d'eux n'hésitait pas à empiéter sur la vie privée des autres si nécessaire. Ce que Danny avait mis en pratique lorsqu'il était venu inopinément chez lui malgré le désir de Steve de passer quelques jours loin de son équipe, de profiter pleinement de Tony durant le début de ses vacances.

Le trajet fut trop court à son goût et il stoppa bientôt la voiture sur le parking devant le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux de son équipe. Il entendit Tony pousser une exclamation de surprise.

« Tes bureaux sont installés dans ce bâtiment ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton stupéfait.

« Hum, hum » lui renvoya simplement Steve. « Nous avons une bonne partie d'une aile mise à notre disposition ainsi qu'une salle de gym et un sous-sol qui compte des cellules provisoires. »

« Mazette, Steve, ce n'est pas n'importe quel bâtiment, c'est le Palais Iolani, la demeure des anciens souverains hawaïens » rappela Tony. « C'est l'endroit le plus prestigieux de tout l'archipel. Vous avez une sacrée chance de pouvoir y travailler tous les jours. »

« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu » décréta Steve en souriant.

Il gara la voiture et en descendit rapidement avant de tendre la main vers Tony. Ce dernier hésita avant de la prendre et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immense bâtisse. Steve l'entraîna vers l'escalier qu'ils gravirent rapidement. L'hawaïen lâcha la main qu'il tenait juste avant de franchir la porte des bureaux. Il adressa un sourire à Tony avant de pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce principale… vide de tout occupant.

Steve ne s'offusqua pas de l'absence de réception et fit signe à Tony de le suivre vers les portes vitrées des bureaux de ses coéquipiers. Il trouva Chin installé derrière son bureau, occupé à remplir de la paperasse. Il tambourina sur la porte et lui indiqua de les rejoindre. Il fit de même pour Kono et enfin Danny qui fit la grimace en voyant les deux hommes. Lorsque toute l'équipe fut réunie dans la salle principale, Steve fit les gros yeux à Danny avant de procéder aux présentations officielles.

« Les gars, je tiens à vous présenter celui qui a mis en émoi Danny il y a quelques jours » commença-t-il précautionneusement. « Voici Anthony DiNozzo, je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais à la conférence à Miami. Anthony, permets-moi de te présenter outre Danny que tu connais déjà, voici le Détective Chin Ho Kelly et sa cousine, l'officier Kono Kalakaua. »

« Enchanté de vous connaitre » dit Tony en serrant la main de Chin et en faisant un baisemain à Kono qui rougit légèrement. « Sincèrement navré que vous ayez été mis à l'écart et pour vous d'être placé dans une position difficile, Détective Kelly. Steve et Détective Williams ont été en désaccord sur ma présence chez lui à la seconde où j'ai fait mon apparition dans sa cuisine en petite tenue » expliqua-t-il en souriant largement.

Chin et Kono ouvrirent de grands yeux mais ne soufflèrent pas un mot. Steve secoua la tête en soupirant tandis que Danny grognait au souvenir de son entrée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? » marmonna l'hawaïen.

« Ca explique en partie l'attitude de Williams, Steve » nota l'italien. « Et j'avais envie de voir leurs têtes » ajouta-t-il en riant. « Ma foi, ils ont plutôt bien pris ma révélation. Sans doute sont-ils trop polis pour montrer leur véritable réaction ! »

« En fait, j'aurais bien aimée être présente » déclara Kono, un éclair de malice dans le regard.

« Kono ! » l'admonesta gentiment son cousin.

« Oh, Chin, s'il te plait, je suis une grande fille maintenant, je peux admirer la beauté d'un homme sans problème » le rabroua-t-elle en retour avec amusement. « Et je dois dire que j'apprécie ce que je vois. »

« Grazie mille, bella signorina » répondit Tony, un brin flirteur. « Je dois également avouer que vous êtes… bellisima, mia cara. »

Steve regardait Tony apprivoiser Kono sans le moindre problème, le ton léger et le flirt faisant merveille sur la jeune femme. Chin observait l'italien avec attention mais sans suspicion aucune. Il sourit même en entendant l'agent s'exprimer en italien et leva des sourcils en signe d'étonnement en voyant Kono rougir.

« On dirait que tu es séduite, Kono » rit son cousin. « Et tout ça sans comprendre un mot de ce discours. »

« J'avoue que ce serait bien de savoir si c'était un compliment » minauda la jeune femme.

Williams soupira bruyamment, ses deux coéquipiers tombaient sous le charme de l'italien un peu trop vite à son goût.

« Détective Williams » dit Tony en s'adressant directement au natif du New Jersey. « Sachez que je ne vous garde aucune rancune pour votre discours lors de notre rencontre. En fait, je suis plutôt content de votre réaction. »

« Ah oui ! » le coupa Danny d'un air abasourdi.

« Oui, parfaitement et je voulais vous en remercier. Votre esclandre prouve que vous vous préoccupez du bien-être de Steve et je vous en suis reconnaissant. A vrai dire, je suis même un peu jaloux, j'aimerais que mes propres collègues, que je considérai comme ma famille il y a encore peu de temps, soient aussi protecteurs à mon égard. »

« C'est vrai que nous sommes plus que des collègues ou des amis » approuva Williams. « Et McGarrett a un peu trop tendance à se jeter dans les ennuis sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Et il nous revient, à nous autres, de le canaliser lorsque c'est possible. »

« Et c'est tout à votre honneur, Détective » le remercia Tony d'un signe de la tête. « Rien ne vaut un partenaire qui soit capable d'assurer vos arrières sans se poser de questions. »

Steve sourit intérieurement en voyant Danny se rallier doucement mais sûrement du côté de l'italien sans même s'en rendre compte. En quelques phrases, Tony venait de retourner la situation à son avantage. Danny paraissait moins hostile envers son compagnon. Il lui adressa même un bref sourire que Steve prit pour une victoire.

En même temps, il ressentit un espoir de voir Danny réviser son opinion au sujet de Tony. En fait, son second n'était pas vindicatif de nature mais il avait un peu trop tendance à se prendre pour sa baby-sitter, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Steve dans la mesure où il était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul.

L'hawaïen continua à observer l'interaction entre Tony et son équipe, la conversation à bâtons rompus qui s'était installé était menée de main de maître par un italien au mieux de sa forme. Habilement, il posait ses questions mais laissait celles qui lui étaient posées sans réponses véritables.

Au grand amusement de Steve, l'italien esquivait toute question personnelle aussi bien sur sa vie privée que professionnelle. Il soupçonnait son homme de réserver les grandes révélations pour le diner que Tony voulait spécialement leur concocter. Un moyen de se rallier l'équipe sans pour autant se l'aliéner.

Et voir l'italien à l'œuvre pour retourner une situation instable en un succès véritable était un régal pour le chef du 5-0. Réussir l'exploit de désamorcer l'antagonisme de Danny sans aucun effort était en soi un miracle. Il aurait bien aimé le voir en action lors d'une mission sous couverture, il devait être fantastique.

Tony claqua soudain dans ses mains faisant sortir Steve de ses pensées.

« Ok, les 3 mousquetaires » entendit-il soudain son ami dire. « Vous êtes priés de vous présenter à la Casa McGarrett demain soir à 19.00. Et aucun retard ne sera accepté… ni aucun refus d'ailleurs, sauf en cas d'impossibilité majeure. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de particulier demain soir ? » s'enquit Danny, un peu étonné de l'invitation émise par l'italien.

« Tony se propose de vous mitonner un diner spécial » annonça leur chef. « Et nous n'acceptons aucun refus, Danny. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton week-end de garde donc… »

« Eh, McSeal ! » gronda doucement Tony. « Si mini Williams doit voir son père, on peut l'accueillir aussi… Pas un problème pour moi, je peux prévoir un menu spécial enfant. »

« En fait… ce serait une bonne idée, je crois que Grace a très envie de voir Steve » indiqua Danny avec hésitation. « Elle n'a pas arrêté de te réclamer » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son chef.

« Très bien, affaire conclue » annonça alors Tony. « Si vous avez des restrictions alimentaires telles que des allergies, merci de me prévenir afin que je puisse adapter le menu en conséquence. De même, me faire connaitre le nombre exact de convives pourra me servir pour les courses. »

« Aucune allergie spécifique pour nous et nous acceptons votre aimable invitation, Tony » indiqua Kono en désignant son cousin et elle.

« Deux invités chez les Williams et pas d'allergie, juste quelques aversions mineures que Steve connait » déclara Danny.

Il jeta un regard vers Steve qui approuva d'un signe de tête la réponse de son second. Danny poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de revenir vers l'italien.

« Merci d'inclure ma fille dans votre invitation, DiNozzo » ajouta-t-il hâtivement. « J'apprécie votre geste. Grace appréciera de voir son oncle d'adoption. »

« Priver un enfant de la présence de ceux qu'il aime n'est pas quelque chose que je ferais délibérément si je peux l'éviter, Williams » souligna Tony d'une voix sèche et sourde. « Ma visite ne doit pas interférer avec son plaisir de voir son oncle. Faites lui savoir qu'elle est la bienvenue chez Steve quand elle veut, que je sois là ou non. »

« Ok, mec, je lui passe le message » nota Danny.

« Bien puisque vous avez déterminé les détails, nous allons vous laisser à vos devoirs » intervint alors Steve. « Nous vous attendons donc tous les quatre demain soir à l'heure dite. »

« Inutile d'apporter quoi que ce soit, je m'occupe de tout » lança Tony tandis que Steve l'entraînait vers la sortie.

Les deux hommes franchirent la porte et l'équipe entendit l'italien protester contre leur départ.

« Eh, je voulais poser quelques questions » s'indigna le compagnon de leur chef.

« Tu en auras l'occasion au cours du diner… et même après » lui répondit Steve.

Les voix s'éteignirent lorsqu'ils quittèrent les bureaux et les trois équipiers échangèrent un regard avant de lancer leurs impressions au sujet de cette rencontre.

« Je l'aime bien » commenta Kono. « Je pense qu'il est parfait pour Steve. »

« Je te suis, cousine » poursuivit Chin. « J'ignore ce qui t'a hérissé à son sujet, Danny mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour causer des troubles. Je pencherais plutôt pour autre chose » ajouta-t-il d'un ton prudent.

« Je vois que je suis encore celui qui doit vous rappeler que nous ne connaissons rien à son sujet » maugréa quand même Danny. « Nous devrions creuser un peu avant que je le mette en contact avec Grace. »

« Danny, si tu tentes de passer outre l'ordre de Steve, tu feras face aux conséquences tout seul » l'avertit Kono en agitant la main dans sa direction, l'index pointé vers lui. « Je pense que l'idée du diner permettra à Steve de nous présenter son ami. Tu as donc intérêt à réfréner ta curiosité d'ici là. »

« Elle a raison, Danny » approuva Chin. « Et si Steve l'a rencontré au cours de la conférence, il doit forcément appartenir aux forces de police. Donc pas de panique, ce n'est pas un criminel. »

Kono approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Si tu y réfléchis, c'est logique, Danny » appuya la jeune femme. « Et tu sais parfaitement que Steve ne mettrait pas Grace en danger en l'exposant à un adulte en qui il n'aurait pas confiance. Ce n'est pas son genre. »

Danny soupira lourdement avant d'opiner.

« Vous avez sans doute raison » finit-il par déclarer. « Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être protecteur envers ma fille. Je ne suis pas un père très présent dans sa vie et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose lorsqu'elle est sous ma responsabilité. »

« Fais confiance à Steve à ce sujet, il ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle était blessée par sa faute, tu le sais bien » ajouta Chin. « Allez, on se remet au travail et on termine la paperasse avant demain soir pour profiter tranquillement de la soirée » conseilla l'hawaïen.

Ses deux coéquipiers approuvèrent avant de regagner leur bureau bientôt suivi de Chin qui secoua la tête en souriant. Il lui était facile d'être la voix de la raison surtout quand Danny ne réfutait pas ses conseils.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture puisque rajouté également à l'histoire initiale, ce qui peut donc retarder sa publication. D'autant que taper à l'ordinateur est encore un peu difficile pour moi mais je fais de mon mieux pour poster rapidement._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	28. Chapitre 27 : Pari gagné

.

.

 **29/9/2016 : Une mise à jour pour vous indiquer que je reçois bien vos coms même si vous avez quelques difficultés pour les poster.**

.

.

 _Pour celles qui sont impatientes (et je vous comprends), « Résolution 2 » est en cours d'écriture. Malheureusement, le premier chapitre (en fait, le prologue) échappe encore à mon imagination, il ne veut pas se faire connaitre._

 _._

 _J'ai donc un peu de mal à pouvoir poster une histoire pour laquelle il manque ce début primordial. Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits, il reste malgré tout encore beaucoup à écrire._

 _._

 _Et entre vie professionnelle intense et personnelle chaotique (blessure) couplé avec un grand trou noir épisodique devant l'ordinateur, l'écriture est ralentie. Je m'attelle à la tâche de travailler sur deux histoires (et plus) mais sans promettre de date de publication définitive._

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 27 : Pari gagné**

.

Steve et Tony s'acheminaient vers la voiture lorsque soudain, l'hawaïen stoppa et se mit à ricaner. Tony s'arrêta net et le regarda d'un air étonné.

.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué par l'attitude de son ami.

.

Steve réussit à reprendre son souffle et après quelques profondes inspirations, il put répondre.

.

« Oh, toi ! C'était du grand art, tu as été incroyable » dit-il avec admiration. « Tu as su retourner la situation à ton avantage en désamorçant le problème 'Danny Williams' sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte. Et en plus, tu as évité de répondre à toutes leurs questions tandis que tu les interrogeais adroitement. Mon dieu, Tone, je voudrais te voir lorsque tu es sous couverture. J'imagine que tu dois savoir te dépêtrer comme personne de toute complication inattendue et trouver facilement les mots pour rebondir. »

« C'est le propre de tout bon agent qui doit effectuer ce type de mission, Steve » expliqua l'italien. « Si tu n'es pas capable de savoir mentir sans rougir ou de renverser une situation qui risque de te couter la vie, tu ne dois pas être sélectionné pour ce travail spécifique. C'est ce que ne veut pas comprendre McGee, il s'imagine qu'il peut faire une mission de ce genre sans souci. Il oublie qu'il rougit furieusement lorsqu'il ment et qu'il perd ses moyens lorsqu'il est acculé. Abby Sciuto, la technicienne scientifique, est capable de lui faire avouer tout ce qu'elle veut sans le moindre effort lorsqu'elle le menace de le torturer alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui fera jamais de mal. »

« Ça en dit long sur le type d'agent qu'il est s'il n'est pas capable de résister à un employé qui n'est même pas un agent de terrain rompu à ces techniques » souligna Steve d'un air consterné. « Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait dans l'équipe de Gibbs, une équipe qui gère les affaires les plus épineuses et les plus complexes, celles qui impliquent d'envoyer parfois un agent sous couverture. »

« Je l'ai recommandé à Gibbs parce qu'il pouvait nous aider pour tout ce qui touche à l'informatique » soupira Tony d'un ton désabusé. « Je pensais vraiment qu'il ferait un bon agent de terrain et il en montrait tous les signes. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Miss Mossad dans l'équipe, il a décidé de suivre un chemin totalement différent. Il suit l'israélienne comme un bon petit toutou même si elle se sert de lui, ce qu'il n'a pas encore compris. Il se sent plus fort en s'associant à elle mais tôt ou tard, il déchantera lorsqu'il réalisera enfin qu'elle n'a que faire de lui. Il sera trop tard bien entendu mais ce sera une bonne leçon pour lui. »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ton agence a autorisé la création de ce poste de liaison » s'étonne le chef du 5-0. « Le NCIS n'a rien qui puisse intéresser le Mossad ! »

« Détrompe-toi, Steve » le contra Tony. « Les opérations militaires qui se déroulent au Moyen Orient, que ce soit en plein mer ou sur terre, tout comme celles que nous menons en Afrique, sont d'un grand intérêt pour le Mossad. La plupart des troupes stationnées là-bas comptent un grand nombre de Marines parmi les soldats d'où notre implication directe dans certaines enquêtes. A plusieurs reprises, une partie de l'équipe s'est rendue sur place pour diverses affaires. »

« Quel type d'opérations peut bien intéresser le Mossad ? »

« Principalement, des opérations spéciales qui traitent du terrorisme » l'informa l'italien. « La défaite de Ben Laden en est un cuisant exemple. »

« Hum, certes à cette échelle, c'est compréhensible » admit l'ex Seal. « Mais les israéliens sont surtout connus pour être des espions ? »

« Oh, certes mais ils sont aussi des assassins de l'ombre » lui rappela son compagnon. « Ils sont individualistes, sournois, menteurs, indignes de confiance et se moquent totalement des conséquences de leurs actes sitôt la mission terminée. »

« Tu les juge durement » nota Steve.

« Parce que je sais par expérience de quoi ils sont capables » indiqua l'agent fédéral. « Ziva David aurait pu arrêter son frère et donc stopper le meurtre de l'Agent Todd. Elle a choisi de se taire et de laisser l'assassinat se produire. Elle a ensuite tout fait pour que Gibbs ait confiance en elle en tuant son frère qui tentait à son tour d'éliminer Gibbs. Rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces était son objectif et son amitié avec la Directrice Shepard lui a donné l'occasion de se placer au bon endroit… »

« Ton équipe » conclut Steve. « Gibbs lui était redevable et ne pouvait faire moins que d'approuver son adjonction. Elle avait alors un accès privilégié à des informations confidentielles. »

« Sauf que son accès ne l'autorise pas à obtenir celles qu'elle convoite » observa Tony. « J'ai fait en sorte que son niveau d'autorisation soit le plus bas possible. Elle fait profil bas pour le moment mais elle tentera bientôt de passer outre cet obstacle ridicule. Selon elle, son entrainement doit lui conférer une place plus importante au sein de l'équipe et de préférence, MA place. Avec un tel poste, elle obtiendrait un niveau d'accréditation plus élevé… »

« Et elle aurait la possibilité d'accéder à des opérations classifiées 'Secret Défense', j'imagine » spécula l'hawaïen.

« Pas de ce niveau, heureusement mais des opérations spécifiques qui seraient d'un grand intérêt pour des agents qui seraient infiltrés dans des régions où ces informations leur seraient utiles, sinon vitales. »

« Waouh, vous avez une sacrée épine dans le pied et personne ne le voit ! »

« A vrai dire, je soupçonne Shepard d'être parfaitement au courant, elle a dû passer un accord quelconque avec le Mossad en échange de la création de la position d'officier de liaison et de la transmission de certains infos » révéla Tony.

« Bon sang, Tone, tu navigues dans un vrai panier de crabes » souffla Steve, éberlué.

« Plus pour très longtemps, j'espère » indiqua l'italien. « Je pense qu'elle attend mon retour avec impatience pour me coincer et m'enrôler malgré moi dans son projet quel qu'il soit. Elle tombera de haut lorsqu'elle se constatera que je ne suis pas le bon petit agent qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil qu'elle croit que je suis. J'ai beau avoir la réputation d'être un bon St Bernard et de suivre mon maître aveuglément, elle sera bien surprise de constater que ce n'est pas forcément la vérité. »

« Je voudrais être là pour la voir choir de son piédestal » rit Steve. « Et par la même occasion, je serais heureux de te savoir suffisamment fort et déterminé pour la faire descendre de quelques marches avant ça. »

« Allez, assez discuté à ce sujet » le coupa Tony. « Nous avons mieux à faire que de ruminer sur mon boulot. Nous avons un diner à planifier et un menu à établir, des courses à faire et des préparatifs d'organisation. »

« Tu es toujours aussi autoritaire ? » demanda Steve en souriant.

« Lorsque c'est nécessaire, je peux l'être encore plus » répondit Tony en lui tirant la langue comme un gamin.

.

Le simple geste ravit Steve, il constatait que malgré la situation embrouillée – et même dangereuse – dans laquelle se trouvait son ami, il savait garder son sens de l'humour et son côté espiègle. C'était une facette de la personnalité de l'italien qu'il aimait, cette capacité à rebondir et à conserver son côté joueur.

.

L'hawaïen entoura son bras autour de la taille de l'italien et les deux hommes regagnèrent la voiture. Steve prit ensuite la direction de sa maison et, une fois à destination et la porte franchit, Tony se précipita vers son ordinateur où il consulta son fichier de recettes.

.

« Bien, voyons voir ce que nous allons leur concocter » marmonna-t-il.

.

Il prit ensuite un carnet et un stylo et commença à établir la liste des ingrédients indispensables pour le repas. Sitôt terminé, il se rendit dans la cuisine et compara la liste avec les provisions entreposées dans les placards. Inutile d'acheter les denrées dont ils disposaient déjà. Il raya au fur et à mesure ceux qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de racheter.

.

Steve le regardait, amusé et heureux de voir son homme à l'œuvre. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait véritablement contempler l'italien absorbé par une tâche qui ne concernait pas seulement et uniquement eux deux. Certes, Tony avait préparé la plupart de leurs repas depuis son arrivée mais il avait fait participer Steve en lui confiant les tâches de base.

.

Et Steve avait adoré seconder l'italien, voir le soin et la patience déployés par son homme pour lui confectionner des repas équilibrés et savoureux avait été une véritable révélation. Autant que celle de l'entendre jouer du piano. Et selon lui, c'était un crève-cœur de savoir que Tony ne dévoilait ce côté de lui qu'à ceux en qui il avait une totale et inconditionnelle confiance.

.

« Tu sais, Tone, tu leur préparerais une pizza qu'ils seraient contents » nota Steve pour juger de sa réaction.

.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre au grand amusement de l'hawaïen.

.

« McSeal, lorsque tu invites tes collègues pour leur présenter ta moitié, tu ne leur sers pas une pizza même préparé par un italien… enfin, un demi-italien » s'indigna ledit italien. « Tu fais l'effort de leur confectionner un repas qui sort de l'ordinaire et que tu prépares toi-même si possible. »

« Je disais ça juste pour… » se défendit le chef du 5.0 en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Tu tiens vraiment à faire bonne impression, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non seulement ça mais c'est aussi une façon de m'excuser pour les avoir tenus à l'écart durant cette semaine et aussi pour récompenser leur patience » lui répondit Tony en guise d'explication. « Même Williams a fini par se ranger à l'avis de tes coéquipiers en réfrénant sa curiosité, même si je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait les recherches lui-même s'il avait pu et su se servir de votre super ordinateur. »

« Il a des contacts qui auraient pu le renseigner » nota Steve.

« Oui mais sans savoir d'où je viens et ce que je fais, faire des recherches avec si peu d'informations prend du temps et demande des moyens lorsque l'informatique fait défaut » lui rappela son homme. « Et Williams ne dispose pas de contacts suffisamment bien placés pour en faire une requête prioritaire. »

« Oui, il était juste un flic qui n'a connu qu'un seul poste avant de venir ici » remarqua l'ex Seal. « Ses contacts sont donc certainement limités aux flics avec lequel il a travaillés. »

« Tandis que moi, j'ai bossé dans 3 villes et plusieurs départements de police différents avant d'intégrer une agence fédérale qui dispose de moyens conséquents » lui rappela Tony. « Et en douze ans dans les forces de police, j'ai rempli un carnet de contacts qui est assez épais. »

.

Les deux hommes terminèrent d'établir le menu du festin que Tony comptait leur préparer avant de songer à leur propre repas du soir qui consista en une grande salade variée accompagnée de poulet et une glace en dessert. Ensuite, tous deux s'installèrent devant un film avant de gagner leur chambre où ils s'adonnèrent à leur passion durant un bon moment avant de songer à plonger dans le sommeil.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain matin, après un délicieux petit déjeuner préparé ensemble et dégusté lentement tout en discutant de tout et de rien, une frénésie d'activités annonça d'emblée le programme de la journée. Steve laissa les rênes à l'italien qui énuméra toutes les tâches qu'il comptait accomplir pour que la soirée soit parfaite.

.

Durant les heures suivantes, Tony s'affaira à laver la vaisselle qu'il comptait utiliser pour le repas et à préparer la table comme si c'était un jour de fête. Steve était amusé mais il laissa l'italien faire sans rien dire. Après tout, c'était l'initiateur de l'invitation et lui, Steve McGarrett ne pouvait décemment pas refuser ce plaisir à son homme.

.

Il s'installa devant un film puis décida que la voiture avait besoin d'un bon lavage. Ensuite, il alla plonger dans l'océan avant d'aller chercher sa planche de surf. Quelques bonnes vagues pour le mettre en appétit et surtout éviter de tourner en rond dans la maison et de gêner le cuisinier.

.

C'était presque la fin de l'après-midi lorsqu'il posa un pied dans la cuisine et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Tony était affairé devant la gazinière, un tablier de cuisine autour de la taille. La chaine diffusait une musique de jazz qu'il ne reconnut pas et l'italien balançait les hanches en rythme tandis que sa belle voix accompagnait celle du chanteur.

.

Derrière lui, le comptoir était encombré de plusieurs plats, des crudités, de la viande qui marinait et des légumes prêts à cuire. L'italien avait été particulièrement occupé durant son absence et la pièce dégageait des odeurs à vous lécher les babines. Silencieusement, Steve s'approcha et entoura la taille de son homme de ses bras tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule.

.

« Ça sent drôlement bon » énonça-t-il tout en embrassant le cou de l'italien.

« Et c'est également très bon » lui renvoya l'agent en tournant la tête pour quémander un baiser.

.

Steve ne put le décevoir et s'empara des lèvres qui lui étaient tendues. Il savoura la bouche et la saveur de la sauce que Tony venait juste de goûter.

.

« Tu vas vraiment les impressionner, Love » émit encore l'ex Seal. « Et tu gagneras ce pari silencieux que tu t'es fait, ils vont adorer. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un ' _mind reader_ ', McSeal » se moqua Tony. « Mais tu as raison, je veux qu'ils se souviennent de ce premier dîner et qu'ils en redemandent. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime cuisiner et si je peux le faire pour plusieurs personnes, c'est encore mieux même si j'ai une nette préférence pour nos diners en tête à tête. »

« J'ai soudain hâte de me mettre à table » dit-il.

« Patience, mon bon monsieur » le taquina Tony. « Tout vient à point à qui s'est attendre et la récompense n'en sera que meilleure. »

« Philosophe, Tone » rit Steve. « J'aime. »

« File donc te doucher » conseilla l'italien en riant.

« Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ? »

« Ah, dommage » lui fut-il répondu avec un air triste et comique à la fois. « Je dois surveiller notre repas si tu tiens à manger ce soir. »

.

Steve fit la moue avant de finalement laisser l'italien terminer les préparatifs. Il stoppa un instant en passant devant la salle à manger pour admirer la table. La vaisselle de sa grand-mère trônait fièrement devant chaque place.

.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir utilisé cette vaisselle, j'espère ? » demanda Tony derrière lui.

.

Steve se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

.

« Pas du tout, je trouve au contraire que c'est une bonne idée » le rassura-t-il. « Il y avait longtemps que personne ne l'avait sorti des placards. »

« Je trouve dommage de la laisser dormir ainsi. Elle a dû être choisie avec amour pour orner une jolie table et non être remisée sans jamais voir le jour ou presque. La sortir pour les grandes occasions est un manque de respect pour celui qui l'a créée et celle qui l'a choisie. »

.

Steve se rapprocha et laissa sa main caresser la joue de son homme avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres tentantes. Puis il tourna les talons et monta l'escalier, deux marches à la fois. Il stoppa lorsqu'il parvint dans la chambre.

.

Son cœur battait la chamade mais ce n'était pas dû à la montée rapide. Chaque fois qu'il découvrait une autre facette de l'italien, son amour pour lui se renforçait.

.

 _Comment un tel homme avait-il pu ne pas faire le bonheur d'un ou une autre ?_ s'interrogea Steve.

.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour une douche nécessaire. Vingt minutes plus tard, il en sortit, rafraichi et rasé de frais. Il se planta devant sa garde-robe, perplexe au sujet de sa tenue.

.

« Je me suis permis de te préparer des vêtements » annonça la voix de l'italien dans son dos.

.

Steve se retourna et découvrit, soigneusement étalés sur le lit, deux tenues : la sienne et celle que Tony comptait enfiler après sa douche. Un regard et l'hawaïen approuva son choix. Pas de jean ou de pantalon-cargo ce soir, ni pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris pour lui tandis que Tony avait préféré une chemise et un pantalon noirs.

.

« J'imagine que les deux cousins seront apprêtés et dans la mesure où Williams porte une cravate pour travailler… je ne l'imagine pas venir en jean » dit Tony en souriant.

« Bien vu, Tone » approuva Steve. « Kono et Chin auront à cœur de faire honneur à ton invitation, Grace sera sur son 31 et Danny… Kono veillera à ce qu'il ne dépareille pas avec eux. »

« Je file sous la douche et je termine ensuite les derniers préparatifs » indiqua l'italien en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

.

Steve s'habilla rapidement et finalement, jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace et ne put s'empêcher d'aimer le goût de Tony. Il lui tardait de le voir dans sa propre tenue. En attendant, il descendit pour ne pas être tenté de vouloir admirer son homme et de le retarder.

.

Il prépara la cafetière, inspecta encore l'agencement de la table et sourit en constatant que Tony et lui seraient chacun en bout de table, se faisant face, comme tout bon maître de maison. Un signe que l'italien se sentait bien chez lui et s'intégrait dans sa vie petit à petit.

.

Tony le rejoignit et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer ouvertement cette fois. La tenue lui allait à ravir, de la tête au pied, son homme était une tentation irrésistible. Et il ne put se retenir d'aller l'étreindre avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

.

« Tout doux, Stevie » articula difficilement Tony. « Si tu continues comme ça, nos invités vont devoir attendre un bon moment avant de bénéficier de notre invitation. »

« Tu as raison, Tone » s'excusa Steve. « Désolé mais tu es si irrésistible que je n'ai pas pu… résister. »

« Ok, tu es pardonné à condition que tu m'aides à terminer » répondit Tony en riant.

.

Il entraîna l'hawaïen dans le salon où tous deux disposèrent sur la table basse boissons et amuse-gueules. Tony avait tenu compte de la présence de Grace en prévoyant des jus de fruit et des crudités. Il avait également privilégié des vins doux en guise d'apéritif plutôt que des alcools forts.

.

Baby carottes, radis taillés en forme de rose, mini céleri branche, bâtonnets de concombre, tomates cerise et olivettes, mini épis de maïs, petits bouquets de chou-fleur étaient disposés sur des pics ou directement dans des verres.

.

Il avait également pensé à tout un assortiment de sauces différentes qu'il avait déposé dans des coupelles où était planté un petit drapeau indiquant le nom de la sauce et sa composition. A la grande surprise de Steve, la plupart avait une base de fromage blanc. Il comprenait maintenant pour quelle raison Tony avait insisté pour en prendre plusieurs pots.

.

« Tu crois que ça leur plaira ? » demanda Tony d'une voix anxieuse.

« Oh, oui, certain qu'ils seront surpris mais ravis » déclara Steve fermement. « Danny maugréera sans doute un peu mais il y fera honneur. Kono et Chin approuveront et Grace sera enchantée de pouvoir manger sans restriction. »

« Williams a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune allergie alimentaire » rappela Tony légèrement paniqué.

« Eh ! » le coupa Steve. « Elle fait simplement attention à ce qu'elle mange et je pense que ceci lui plaira infiniment. »

.

Steve venait juste de terminer sa phrase qu'un petit coup à la porte d'entrée signala l'arrivée des premiers invités. Lorsque le maître de maison alla les accueillir, il rit en constatant qu'en fait leurs quatre convives étaient debout sous le porche.

.

Il constata que sa supposition sur leur tenue était correcte. Chin portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir, Kono avait opté pour une courte robe blanche et un châle rouge, Danny avait fait un effort et avait abandonné la cravate pour une chemise grise et un pantalon assorti, Grace avait choisi un haut jaune et un pantacourt beige.

.

Il les pria d'entrer avant de refermer la porte puis leur indiquant le salon et les suivit. Chacun salua Tony et Danny lui présenta sa fille.

.

« Miss Williams, ravi de vous rencontrer » la salua Tony tandis qu'il lui faisait un baisemain.

« Moi de même, Monsieur » dit Grace en rougissant. « Même si je ne sais pas qui vous êtes vraiment » ajouta-t-elle à la surprise générale.

« Ah, c'est la question mystère » lui souffla son père. « Celle qui ne doit pas être posée, souviens-toi. »

« Oups » dit-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche.

.

La candeur de la fillette fit sourire Tony. Elle ne semblait pas intimidante comme la plupart des gamins qu'il avait croisés au cours de sa carrière. Elle était spontanée et vive et ne paraissait pas gênée d'être la seule enfant parmi le groupe. Steve fit signe à tous de prendre un siège.

.

Les deux cousins prirent un fauteuil tandis que Grace s'installait d'office sur le canapé suivit de son père. Kono toussota et lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil. Danny fronça les sourcils mais devant le regard de ses coéquipiers obtempéra en bougonnant.

.

« C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça, Oncle Steve ? » demanda soudain Grace en contemplant les plats.

« Non, Gracie, c'est mon ami Tony qui a établi et préparé tout ce que nous mangeons ce soir » l'informa-t-il. « C'est un très bon cuisinier. »

« En tout cas, c'est une bonne idée de remplacer les habituels composants par tout cet assortiment de crudités » nota Kono. « Et la présentation est amusante. »

« Et toutes ces sauces ont l'air bien tentantes » renchérit son cousin Chin.

« Alors n'hésitez pas et servez-vous » les invita Tony d'un geste de la main. « Pour vous, Miss Grace, vous avez le choix entre plusieurs jus de fruit. »

« Merci d'y avoir pensé, je n'ai pas le droit de boire de soda le soir » lui apprit-elle. « Danno vous l'a dit ? »

« Eh bien, en fait… » commença Tony qui ne savait comment lui répondre.

« Non, Monkey » le coupa le détective. « Je ne lui ai rien dit à ce sujet parce que j'ignorais que tu ne pouvais pas en avoir le soir. »

« Maman n'aime pas que je boive sucré, elle dit que ça empêche de dormir » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, je trouve très drôle ces petites choses roses. »

« Ce sont des radis » lui indiqua Tony.

« Je les trouve bizarres » s'exclama-t-elle. « Maman n'en a jamais acheté des comme ça. Vous les trouvez où ? »

« Ils ne se vendent pas sous cette forme, je les ai taillés en forme de rose » expliqua patiemment Tony.

« C'est plus joli » rit Grace. « Et les carottes, elles sont minuscules. »

« Ce sont des baby carottes, elles sont cueillies lorsqu'elles sont encore toutes jeunes » lui apprit l'italien.

« Vous en savez des choses sur les légumes » s'étonna encore la fillette. « Danno ne connait pas tout ça. »

« Lorsqu'on aime cuisiner, ce sont des informations utiles qui permettent de sélectionner les ingrédients pour créer un plat » continua l'agent. « La cuisine est un art, il doit non seulement être gustatif mais aussi visuel. On mange avec plus de plaisir si l'assiette est bien présentée. »

« Ca, c'est vrai » approuva encore la gamine.

.

Le reste du groupe écoutait l'adulte et l'enfant discuter et à plusieurs reprises, ils échangèrent un regard étonné. Grace n'avait pas pour habitude de sympathiser ainsi avec un inconnu et Steve savait que Tony avait des difficultés relationnelles avec les enfants. Pourtant, là, ce soir, Grace et lui semblaient nouer un lien instantané et surprenant de leur part à tous deux.

.

Après cet aparté, le reste du groupe s'engagea dans une discussion générale et tout en devisant gaiement, tous picorèrent l'apéritif qui fut mangé sans souci. Durant l'heure suivante, la conversation fut enjouée et agréable, chacun évita de questionner ouvertement Tony sur des sujets personnels. Grace avait dû être mise en garde car malgré toute sa spontanéité, elle ne posa aucune question gênante à l'italien.

.

Tony disparut un moment dans la cuisine. Il posa plusieurs choses sur la petite desserte qu'il poussa jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il déposa l'entrée individuelle sur chaque assiette. Ensuite, il plaça deux corbeilles de pain frais aux céréales avant de placer une coupe remplie de glaçons. Deux bouteilles de vin et une carafe d'eau furent ensuite ajoutées à l'ensemble. Lorsque l'ensemble fut à sa convenance, il revint au salon et fit un signe à Steve.

.

Prêts à passer à table, Steve présenta son bras à Grace tandis que Tony faisait de même avec Kono. Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent avant d'accepter l'offre. Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où chacun des deux hommes les conduisirent à la place située à leur droite. Steve désigna à Danny celle située à sa gauche et Chin s'installa à celle à gauche de Tony.

.

Sur chaque assiette était disposée une sorte de verre sur lequel était posée une serviette en papier en forme de cône. Tony ôta la protection qu'il posa à côté de son assiette.

.

« Vérine avocat et saumon » annonça Tony. « Si l'un de vous préfère autre chose, je peux vous faire une autre entrée vite fait. Il suffit de le dire. »

.

Personne ne souhaita de changement et l'italien fit signe à ses convives de débuter leur dégustation. Il échangea un bref regard avec Steve qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'attaquer à son tour son entrée. Les murmures appréciateurs indiqua au cuisinier que ce premier mets était à leur goût. Steve se leva et se chargea de servir les boissons selon le choix de chacun.

.

Lorsque l'entrée fut terminée, la conversation dévia sur le sujet 'profession' et l'équipe de Steve brûlait de connaitre celle de Tony comme l'attestait la question que venait de poser innocemment Grace. Steve devina que le sujet émoussait la patience de certains lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers l'italien et décida de satisfaire leur curiosité mais d'attendre la fin du dîner pour ce faire.

.

« Poussin, nous discuterons de ce sujet après le repas si tu veux bien » répondit Steve. « Laissons les questions lorsque nous aurons apprécié les efforts culinaires de Tony. Ok ? »

.

Steve échangea un regard avec ses coéquipiers qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête comprenant que le sujet serait certainement plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait si leur chef voulait l'aborder sans interférence tel que leur repas. Les yeux de Steve et Tony se croisèrent et un léger sourire étira leurs lèvres.

.

Chin fronça les sourcils, il sentait un mystère autour de la relation des deux hommes sans savoir lequel. Certes, les appels et les textos que son chef recevaient depuis quelques semaines étaient une nouveauté et le détective espérait qu'ils étaient le signe d'une relation amoureuse que l'ex Seal avait enfin nouée. Mais rien n'était moins certain, Steve était resté évasif à ce sujet et il ne se voyait pas l'interroger sur sa vie intime.

.

Tony fit distraction en se levant et en filant vers la cuisine pour préparer le reste du menu. Steve et Kono s'activèrent pour débarrasser les entrées et mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier. Kono proposa son aide pour le reste et Tony accepta gracieusement. La jeune femme suivit scrupuleusement ses instructions tandis qu'elle surveillait ce qu'il faisait. Il se passa près d'un quart d'heure avant que tous deux ne reviennent dans la salle avec les plats.

.

« Ici, nous avons des magrets de canard à l'orange avec une cuisson rosée » annonça Tony. « Si vous préférez une cuisson différente, il suffit de le dire mais le magret se consomme plutôt rosé, la viande en est plus juteuse. Vous pouvez l'agrémenter avec les sauces de l'apéritif si vous le désirez. »

.

Il déposa le plat au milieu de la table avant de s'emparer du plat de légumes.

.

« Légumes poêlés et pommes de terre sautées à l'huile d'olive vierge » indiqua-t-il ensuite tandis qu'il disposait le second plat. « Le pain est aux céréales et fait maison. »

.

Il reprit sa place et laissa chacun se servir tranquillement.

.

« Comme boisson, un vin rouge est conseillé mais vous pouvez opter pour du blanc si c'est votre vin de prédilection » poursuivit-il avant de se servir à son tour.

.

Durant les minutes suivantes, chacun savoura sa part et les compliments de la part des invités réconfortèrent l'italien.

.

« C'est délicieux » déclara Kono. « Je ne connaissais pas cette viande mais je la trouve géniale. »

« Parfaitement d'accord avec ma cousine, Tony » appuya Chin. « Le mélange sucré-salé est divin. »

« Je suis » ajouta Danny. « Je ne suis pas un fan des fruits sur une pizza mais ce plat est vraiment quelque chose, DiNozzo. Si vous êtes capable de faire une vraie pizza italienne, je vous bénirais. »

« Vous connaissez beaucoup d'italiens que ne savent pas confectionner une pizza, Williams » renchérit Tony.

« Eh bien, ici, tout le monde les prépare avec des ananas » s'emporta aussitôt le détective. « Dénaturer ainsi une pizza est un sacrilège, je vous le dis. »

« Vous savez, il existe des dizaines de recettes de pizzas » l'informa gentiment Tony. « Vous pouvez varier les ingrédients presque à l'infini entre les légumes et la viande ou le poisson. De même, la base sauce tomate peut être modifiée également. Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez ajouter. Et vous avez également le choix du fromage. Ce qui fait que tout le monde peut trouver une recette à son goût. »

« Sans doute mais ici, l'ananas est roi et il fait partie de presque toutes les recettes culinaires » grogna Danny. « C'est également épuisant de toujours indiquer que je préfère des plats sans ananas. »

.

Sa réplique fit rire l'italien de bon cœur.

.

« Vous savez ce qui est drôle » dit Tony en pouffant. « J'ai failli vous préparer un plat avec de l'ananas avant de me dire que vous deviez en consommer souvent. Finalement, j'ai opté pour l'orange. »

Toute la tablée se mit à rire avec lui au grand dam de Danny qui boudait. Finalement, la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets et les convives terminèrent leur assiette tandis que les rires résonnaient dans la maison. Même Grace participa à la discussion et en grande partie parce que l'italien aborda des sujets non seulement légers mais également tous azimuts.

.

Steve observa un instant ses invités et fut ravi de constater que son équipe débattait avec Tony sans difficulté comme lors de leur première rencontre. Danny semblait également s'être considérablement radouci à son sujet. En tout cas, il ne fit aucune remarque déplacée et son chef se demanda si la présence de Grace en était la raison. Il espérait le contraire.

.

Une bonne heure après avoir dégusté le plat principal avec délectation, chacun aida Steve à débarrasser la table. Le dessert serait pris dans le salon avec le café. Et là encore, l'italien s'était surpassé en préparant un tiramisu aux fruits rouges, fraises et framboises. Chacun savoura le délicieux dessert avec révérence avant de faire connaitre leur verdict. Et chaque commentaire était dithyrambique, le gâteau était léger et les fruits en rehaussaient le goût.

.

Le café était au choix : moka, latte ou noir, expresso ou long. Et chocolat chaud pour Grace. Lorsque Chin goûta le café, il émit un grognement de plaisir qui fit rire Tony. Si Steve était plus un amateur de thé, Chin était un véritable gourmet et un accro au bon café. Nul doute que l'italien venait de se faire un allié avec lui.

.

Pour sa part, Danny accepta un cappuccino long tandis que Kono se contentait d'un simple. Tony, quant à lui, se servit un café avec crème noisette qu'il affectionnait et qui écœurait Steve bien qu'il se garda d'exprimer son opinion à ce sujet. Il tenterait de l'initier au thé sans pour autant vouloir le convertir à tout prix.

.

L'atmosphère était bon enfant, l'ambiance était joyeuse et c'était tout ce que Steve avait souhaité pour cette seconde rencontre. Cependant, il allait devoir aborder LE sujet pour lequel les deux cousins avaient réussi à tempérer Danny.

.

Le temps était venu de faire quelques révélations.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Ah, vous pensiez avoir droit à la fameuse discussion ! Dommage mais elle est reportée au prochain chapitre._

 _._

 _Celui-ci a demandé pas mal de temps pour être enfin complet même si une partie était déjà écrite. Je suis encore obligée de restreindre l'usage de mon poignet et l'ordinateur n'est pas fait pour son repos. Mais je suis rarement obéissante au regard des conseils médicaux. Donc…_

.

 _La suite dans quelques jours_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	29. Chapitre 28 : Révélation bienvenue

.

.

 _Je ne suis pas du genre médisant mais aujourd'hui, je veux réagir sur des informations à propos de cette série._

 _._

 _NCIS vient de reprendre sa diffusion pour sa 14_ _ème_ _saison et ce, sans MW. Suite à des révélations surprenantes sur l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe notamment entre Mark Harmon et MW après le départ de Code de Pablo, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie de poursuivre l'aventure NCIS et donc décidé de cesser de regarder la série qui m'intéressait principalement pour la présence de Michael._

 _._

 _Vous pouvez lire l'article en référence 2016/07/11/des-tensions-au-sein-de-ncis/ qui résume les faits si vous êtes intéressé(e)s._

 _._

 _« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu » dit un proverbe. Je suis tentée de croire à ces révélations et l'analyse effectuée démontre que certains indices corroborent ces faits. Le personnage de Tony a bien été malmené durant les 3 dernières saisons (et également dans l'épisode de NCIS LA où il était caricaturé à outrance) et les scènes du tandem Gibbs/DiNozzo minimisées au strict nécessaire._

 _._

 _J'avoue que tout ceci ternit l'image que j'avais de la série que j'appréciais beaucoup. Et l'attitude de MH en public et ses déclarations d'ambiance amicale et familiale au sein de l'équipe de tournage sont désormais sujettes à caution._

 _._

 _Comme quoi, chaque série connait ses difficultés. Si l'affaire Thomas Gibson (Esprits Criminels) concernant les raisons de son licenciement a fait grand bruit, la véritable raison du départ de MW de NCIS a été passée sous silence. Cependant, la vérité finit toujours par éclater au grand jour et si MW n'a pas fait état de sa mésentente avec MH, quelqu'un de proche de la production l'a fait._

 _._

 _Le monde du show business est vraiment un monde cruel et impitoyable._

 _._

 _._

 _Cette parenthèse faite, voici la suite de mon histoire. Bonne lecture et à vos coms._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 28 : Révélation bienvenue**

.

Vint enfin le moment où Steve ne pouvait plus reculer et où il devait assouvir la curiosité de son équipe.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de vous en apprendre un peu plus sur qui est Tony » commença-t-il en échangeant un regard avec l'italien. « Vous avez suivi mes conseils en vous abstenant de fouiller dans sa vie et nous tenons, Tony et moi à vous en remercier, surtout Danny malgré ta furieuse envie de savoir et ton esclandre à son encontre lors de ta visite. »

« Bien que je comprenne tout à fait votre attitude protectrice et votre inquiétude envers Steve, je n'avais pas envie de vous voir vous immiscer dans ma vie privée » poursuivit Tony. « Mes propres coéquipiers n'ont aucun égard pour moi et tendent à me considérer comme sacrifiable. Je ne souhaite pas que votre opinion à mon sujet soit ternie par des rumeurs ou des a priori qui auront la vie dure quoi que je fasse ou dise. Allez directement à la source est la meilleure manière d'être renseigné sans être désinformé. »

« Je pense que vous ne serez pas trop dépaysés. En effet, nous sommes tous ici en territoire connu. Tony a choisi de faire carrière dans les… forces de police » poursuivit le chef du 5.0. « En fait, il a été le plus jeune flic à obtenir sa plaque de détective depuis plusieurs décennies. »

Le coup d'œil entendu que Chin lança à Danny lui indiqua que le policier avait sans doute extrapolé et deviné la profession de l'italien.

« Oncle Steve, est-ce qu'il fait le même métier que Danno et toi, que Kono et Chin ? » voulut savoir la gamine.

« En effet, Gracie » confirma son oncle d'adoption. « Tony a travaillé dans des départements de police différents durant six ans avant d'être engagé par le NCIS » informa-t-il son équipe.

« Oh là ! » intervint Williams. « C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de toujours parler par sigle » s'indigna le policier.

« NCIS est une agence fédérale et signifie que Tony est ce que le jargon appelle 'un flic de la Marine' » l'informa son chef d'un ton amusé. « C'est un agent fédéral du Service d'Investigation Criminelle de la Navy. Il est également le second du responsable de la principale équipe de l'agence. Il est basé à DC. »

« C'est lui que tu as rencontré lors de la conférence, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kono. « Celui qui t'envoyait des textos qui te faisaient rire ? »

Steve esquissa un sourire en croisant le regard de son homme et haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

« En effet, Kono » confirma son chef. « Vous connaissez tous mon… statut dirais-je pour ne pas choquer de jeunes oreilles. La conférence n'était sans doute pas l'endroit idéal pour ce type de rencontre mais lorsque vous vous trouvez en présence d'un tel… apollon, le premier arrivé, le premier servi. »

Tony se racla la gorge et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. L'italien était visiblement embarrassé et une délicieuse rougeur avait envahi son visage.

« C'est une façon élégante de nous présenter les choses » admit Danny. « Je comprends aussi pour quelle raison tu ne souhaitais pas que nous faisions des recherches sur lui. »

« Il a toujours été convenu entre nous que je vous présenterai Tony en vous expliquant ce qu'il représentait pour moi et le métier qu'il exerçait en temps voulu. Notre… lien est très récent, juste quelques mois et si j'étais certain de moi, Tony en revanche était plus hésitant. C'est uniquement cette raison qui nous a fait différer ces révélations. »

En écoutant Steve, chaque adulte se rendit compte qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin à cause de la présence de Grace. Cette dernière écoutait attentivement et montra toute l'étendue de ses observations et son intelligence déjà bien précoce.

« Oncle Steve, tu veux dire que Tony est ton 'petit ami' » déclara-t-elle à la surprise générale. « Je sais que tu aimes les hommes, ce n'est pas un secret pour moi. Tu peux le dire, ça ne me dégoûte pas, tu sais. Je ne suis pas comme mon amie Glenda qui n'aime plus son père parce qu'il les a quittés pour être avec son copain. Danno m'a expliqué que parfois, les gens aiment des personnes de leur sexe. Je trouve ça bizarre mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu aimes un autre homme. »

« Merci infiniment, gente demoiselle d'accepter que je sois amoureux d'un homme et qui plus est de CET homme » la remercia Steve en lui baisant la main. « Et je suis étonné que tu saches que je suis attiré par les hommes plutôt que les femmes. »

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre Maman et son nouveau copain » expliqua simplement la gamine. « Ils en parlaient et ils se disputaient parce que Maman se fichait que tu sois comme ça tandis que lui était dégoûté. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes » l'admonesta gentiment son 'oncle'.

« C'était pas aux portes, ils étaient dehors » le contra innocemment Grace avec une candeur rafraichissante.

Sa réplique fit rire la tablée de bon cœur.

« Donc, vous êtes un féd ? » questionna Danny en reprenant le fil de la conversation initiale et en s'adressant directement à Tony.

« Six ans flic puis détective et six ans agent fédéral » confirma l'italien.

« Et vous avez servi dans quel département ? »

« Peoria, Philly et Baltimore avant d'intégrer le NCIS » le renseigna obligeamment l'agent.

« Vous aviez sacrément la bougeotte, on dirait » s'étonna le détective Williams.

« Certaines circonstances font que vous préférez bouger que de vous retrouver un beau jour avec une balle dans le corps » énonça tranquillement Tony.

« Vu sous cet angle, il est certain qu'il vaut mieux allez voir ailleurs » approuva alors Danny.

« Steve a mentionné que vous travaillez à DC » intervint Kono. « C'est plutôt loin pour une relation. »

« En fait, la conférence a précipité certains évènements » précisa alors Steve. « Lors de ce congrès, Tony a été le conférencier invité à faire un exposé sur les missions sous couverture. C'est un spécialiste de ce genre d'exercice et il a collaboré avec diverses agences gouvernementales et d'autres » révéla-t-il, la fierté évidente dans sa voix. « Si vous aviez suivi son discours et ses explications, vous auriez été emballé. Non seulement parce que c'est un sujet que peu de conférences traitent ou que peu d'agences abordent facilement mais aussi parce que Tony a été un orateur stupéfiant. »

« Waouh, quel enthousiasme, Chef ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « C'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes tombé amoureux ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, c'était le premier soir en fait » lui répondit Steve avec franchise. « J'étais au bar et il s'est pointé et s'est figé en entendant la musique. J'ai levé les yeux et je l'ai vu, planté là, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres et j'ai été conquis. L'amour au premier regard. »

« On ne veut pas en savoir plus, Steve » bougonna Danny. « Le reste peut rester secret. Assez de sentimentaliste pour ce soir. »

« Tu es un vrai rabat-joie, Danny » bouda Kono. « Steve était bien parti pour nous expliquer son coup de foudre et tu gâches tout » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Danny a raison, le reste est entre Tony et moi » approuva Steve. « Quant à la distance entre nos lieux de travail… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

L'ex Seal ignorait si l'italien voulait dévoiler ses projets. S'il était d'accord, il devait le laisser les exposer lui-même.

« C'est un point qui risquait de nuire à notre relation » poursuivit l'agent. « Ce ne devrait plus être un problème dans quelques semaines. »

« Qui va rejoindre l'autre ? » s'inquiéta leur collègue féminine.

« Ne vous faites aucun souci, Steve ne quittera pas le 5-0 » la rassura l'italien en lui posant sa main sur le bras. « Je ne pourrais priver votre unité de son commandement, surtout en sachant que vous formez une équipe du tonnerre. »

« Donc vous allez être transféré ici… au bureau du NCIS à Pearl Harbor ? » s'enquit Chin.

« Pas exactement » fut la réponse de l'italien. « Certaines choses requièrent encore ma présence à DC pour une courte période. Après ça, tout dépendra de certains contacts. Je ne tiens pas à dévoiler ici et maintenant ce que je compte faire et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez par rigueur. Je ne suis pas superstitieux mais il vaut mieux parfois garder pour soi certaines décisions. »

« Quelle que soit la décision de Tony au sujet de son avenir, je le soutiens » annonça soudain Steve. « Et s'il décidait que Hawaï ne lui convient pas, nous envisagerons ensemble notre avenir sans influence extérieure. Et le débat sur ce sujet est clos » précisa-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Ok, chef » lança Kono. « Nous vous laissons le dernier mot. »

« Tu as raison, Steve » approuva Chin. « Votre avenir est votre affaire personnelle, nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans votre vie privée. »

Sur ces paroles, Chin lança comme un regard d'avertissement à Danny et pour une fois, ce dernier se tint coi et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Grace avait déserté la discussion depuis un petit moment pour jouer sur sa tablette personnelle. Danny l'appela pour l'informer qu'il était temps de songer à rentrer. La fillette s'empressa de les rejoindre et vint remercier Steve et Tony pour le diner avant de prendre chacun d'eux dans ses bras pour une étreinte et un baiser.

Danny observa sa fille avec l'italien et comprit qu'elle avait ressenti une affection immédiate pour lui. Ce qui avait motivé cette réaction lui était encore inconnu mais il était heureux que sa gamine soit aussi ouverte d'esprit envers l'homosexualité et surtout celle de son 'oncle d'adoption' qu'elle aimait énormément. Danny joignit également ses remerciements sincères à ceux de sa fille.

« Mec, je suis d'accord avec ma progéniture » déclara-t-il. « Cuisine surprenante mais impeccable, conversation instructive mais incomplète, ce que je comprends parfaitement. A une prochaine fois, j'entends bien être un invité occasionnel à votre table. »

« Aucun problème pour moi, Williams » affirma Tony poliment. « Les amis de Steve seront les bienvenus tant qu'ils connaissent leurs limites » ajouta-t-il en signe d'avertissement.

Danny tendit une main à l'italien pour une poignée signifiant son acceptation tacite. Tony la lui rendit et lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance. Pour le bien de Steve, mieux valait que Danny se soit rangé à l'avis général qui reconnaissait que l'italien convenait parfaitement au chef du 5-0.

Kono s'avança à son tour.

« Merci pour cette invitation, Tony » dit-elle avec chaleur. « La cuisine et la conversation étaient très agréables, surtout le repas. Je ne dirais pas non à une prochaine invitation. »

« Ma cousine a résumé mes pensées, Tony » ajouta derrière elle, Chin. « J'ai apprécié cette soirée et attends la prochaine avec impatience. »

Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée. Au moment où l'équipe s'apprêtait à prendre congé et à franchir la porte, Tony se rendit en courant dans la cuisine et revint avec plusieurs boites… de pizzas.

« Contrairement à ce que l'emballage peut suggérer, le contenu est entièrement fait maison » annonça Tony.

Sur ce, il tendit une boite à chacun des membres de l'équipe et une autre plus petite à Grace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ? » demanda Danny de but en blanc.

« Une pizza, voyons, Williams » s'exclama Tony. « La vôtre est exempte d'ananas » précisa-t-il en souriant. « La pâte est fine et croustillante, la viande et les légumes sont frais. La sauce est une recette personnelle. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tout ce mal après l'excellent repas que vous nous avez servis, Tony » affirma Chin.

« J'aime cuisiner et j'ai peu souvent l'occasion de faire apprécier ainsi ma cuisine » déclara Tony en haussant les épaules. « Si vous aimez, c'est tout bénéfice pour moi et un plaisir de vous régaler. »

« Eh bien moi, j'attends vraiment avec impatience votre prochaine invitation » dit Kono avec une sincérité évidente dans son ton.

Les trois autres membres du groupe fixèrent leur regard sur Danny, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse un commentaire. Ce dernier soupira mais se plia à leur requête muette.

« Vous avez démontré que vous n'usurpez pas la réputation des italiens en ce qui concerne la cuisine » admit le détective. « Et si votre pizza vaut le détour, je serais ici plus souvent qu'ailleurs pour y goûter. »

« Formidable, Danno » approuva Grace. « Parce que je me suis régalée et Maman ne cuisine pas aussi bien. Ni toi d'ailleurs. »

Sa remarque fit rire les invités qui finalement saluèrent les deux hommes avant de prendre congé. Le couple les regarda regagner leurs véhicules respectifs et s'éloigner avant de rentrer. Steve s'appuya sur la porte refermée et, la tête penchée sur le côté, il étudia un instant son homme.

« Verdict : pari gagné, Tone » le félicita Steve. « Tu les as tous emballés avec finesse et élégance. Et ce peu dire pour ce qui concerne Danny. »

« La réussite de ce genre d'exercice est possible si tu leur fais comprendre que tu les estimes assez pour leur préparer toi-même le menu » rappela doctement Tony. « Prendre le temps de sélectionner les ingrédients, de la accommoder et les associer pour créer un menu spécial sans être trop ostentatoire sera le signe que tu les considère comme de la famille et non de simples quidams invités à ta table pour une occasion unique. »

« Et tu as définitivement gagné le cœur de Danny si tu lui offres des pizzas sans ananas » rit Steve. « Et d'ailleurs quand as-tu eu le temps de les préparer ? »

« Lorsque tu étais dehors » le renseigna Tony. « Il ne faut pas longtemps pour les faire une fois la pâte réalisée. Et c'était de petites pizzas. »

« Sans doute mais un geste de plus que mon équipe a apprécié » conclut Steve.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'aime cuisiner et le faire pour des gens qui l'apprécient est le seul compliment qui me suffit » dit l'italien en haussant les épaules.

« Je parie que tu n'as jamais fait la même chose pour ta propre équipe. Je me trompe ? » voulut savoir l'ex Seal.

« Non, tu as deviné » confirma son homme. « De même que je n'ai jamais invité aucun d'eux dans mon appartement. J'ai mis une barrière entre mes collègues et moi dès le début parce que je n'avais aucune envie de répéter des erreurs passées. Et je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet ce soir, nous avons autre chose de bien plus intéressant à faire que de remuer des cendres. »

« Comme tu veux mais un jour, j'espère que tu te sentiras suffisamment en confiance pour parler de ces moments douloureux… que ce soit avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« On verra, Steve » répondit évasivement Tony. « Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan aussi bien des confidences que des consultations avec un psy. »

« Une aversion professionnelle ou personnelle ? » s'enquit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un peu des deux » avoua l'italien d'un ton réticent. « Mais arrêtons là cette discussion qui risque de gâcher cette journée. J'ai aimé cette rencontre avec ton équipe, je suis satisfait de les avoir comblés gastronomiquement parlant et j'ai envie de terminer par une explosion de plaisir charnel » suggéra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

« Hum, je me rallie à cette proposition sans la moindre restriction » approuva Steve en lui souriant.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à notre nid d'amour, Commander McGarrett ? » susurra l'italien en lui tendant la main.

Steve secoua la tête en riant avant d'agripper la main de son homme. Tony l'entraina dans l'escalier puis dans la chambre où, après être passés dans la salle de bains, il s'employa à lui démontrer qu'il était un amant attentionné et attentif aux désirs de son compagnon. Lorsque le plaisir fit place à la langueur, le sommeil ne tarda pas à les emporter lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Tony fut le premier à s'éveiller le lendemain et il quitta le lit avec précaution pour gagner la salle de bains. Il utilisa les toilettes avant de faire une petite ablution, la douche serait pour plus tard car il comptait la partager avec son homme.

Il enfila ensuite sa tenue de joggeur avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où il mit en route la cafetière avant de sortir de la maison. Il se tint un moment immobile dans l'air frais avant de commencer à courir doucement. La plage était déserte et c'était l'un de ses moments favoris, le soleil était à peine levé et le seul bruit qu'il percevait était celui de l'océan.

Il pourrait définitivement aimer ce style de vie et surtout si l'homme qu'il appréciait de plus en plus chaque jour – pour ne pas dire plus – faisait partie de cette vie. Les mauvais souvenirs de son enfance associés à l'ile s'estompaient chaque jour un peu plus parce que Steve lui faisait découvrir un autre aspect d'Hawaï qui lui faisait défaut lors de son premier séjour et qui lui plaisait parce que c'était le foyer de l'ex Seal.

Il avait surtout été confiné à l'hôtel avec peu de sorties, son père avait été obligé de l'emmener mais ne comptait pas le distraire en lui faisant découvrir l'ile et encore moins l'archipel entier. Ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui et le temps passant, il poussait envisager de vivre ici parce que sa vision de l'Honolulu s'était à l'époque centrée sur un périmètre très restreint.

Tony avait deviné que Steve ne pourrait sans doute pas être aussi heureux ailleurs qu'à Hawaï. C'était l'endroit où il avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie, c'était son ile et son foyer. Un foyer qu'il avait quitté contraint et forcé à l'adolescence après la mort de sa mère et ensuite pour des raisons professionnelles lorsqu'il s'était engagé chez les Seals. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, Tony sentait bien qu'il lui serait aussi pénible de devoir s'installer loin de ce coin de paradis.

Il poursuivit son jogging et se força à se vider l'esprit. En règle générale, il courrait lorsqu'il avait un problème à résoudre et une solution à trouver, que ce soit ou non pour le travail. Aujourd'hui, il savait ce qu'il voulait et il courrait pour le plaisir de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, sentir l'odeur salée de l'océan lui remplir les narines.

Il avait certes à conquérir un peu plus l'équipe de Steve mais il ne se faisait aucune fausse illusion à ce sujet. Le diner avait été un test qui s'était révélé concluant mais il ne présageait pas des futures relations avec eux. Ces quelques heures avaient été plaisantes mais n'étaient pas le reflet de relations harmonieuses. Des rencontres plus fréquentes pouvaient faire naître des tensions ou des problèmes plus sérieux.

Il avait 'maté' Williams, le plus rebelle des coéquipiers de son homme. Certes, il lui faudrait s'habituer à la présence de Miss Williams mais il avait bon espoir de lui plaire. Elle avait l'air plus mature que les enfants qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'à présent. Et il y avait peu de femmes qui résistaient à son charme, qu'elles fussent jeunes ou moins jeunes.

La seule exception à cette règle était Miss Mossad mais ce n'était pas lui qui était en cause, c'était elle et sa vision étriquée de l'homme qu'il était – ou plutôt de celui qu'il lui montrait – et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner. Il avait eu le même effet avec Kate Todd, ce qui avait engendré pas mal de chamailleries entre eux. La regrettée profileuse n'avait jamais réellement deviné qui se cachait derrière la façade qu'il présentait à tous.

Tony réalisa également que Steve était l'une des rares personnes à n'avoir pas été dupé par cette fameuse façade. Il avait deviné que l'italien était bien plus que ce qu'il laissait voir. Et c'était quelque chose que Tony avait apprécié, que l'ex Seal ne se soit pas contenté de l'image qu'il projetait. C'était l'un des éléments qui l'avaient retenu d'abandonner l'homme sitôt la conférence terminée.

Et au vu des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis, il se félicitait de n'avoir pas repoussé l'hawaïen. Il était maintenant déterminé à tenter tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que leur relation non seulement grandisse mais perdure également. Les aventures éphémères qu'il avait connues par le passé étaient juste ça, des relations intenses mais courtes, sans autre propos que de satisfaire un besoin physique.

Celle qu'il voulait bâtir avec Steve se devait d'être solide, durable et passionnelle. Il devait croire en leur… Il stoppa net sa course réalisant qu'il venait d'avoir une révélation. Les sentiments ambigus qu'il avait ressentis depuis sa rencontre avec Steve s'étaient peu à peu clarifiés et un seul dominait désormais son cœur. Un sentiment si fort qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un seul. Un dont il n'avait jamais expérimenté les effets jusqu'à présent.

Il sourit avant de rire à gorge déployée. Lui, celui que certains comparaient à un gigolo ou à un coureur de jupons était frappé par une évidence qu'il ne pouvait plus désormais renier. Et sa résolution de tout faire pour réussir le pari fou d'une relation harmonieuse et longue avec l'ex Seal se trouva renforcé par cette révélation.

Il reprit le chemin de la maison et s'arrêta brusquement avant de parcourir le reste du chemin. Il contempla la demeure un instant et soupira. Son cœur et sa tête avaient des avis différents sur le sujet et son instinct lui dictait de prendre le temps de la réflexion. En attendant, il pouvait laisser son imagination lui montrer un rêve. Il se remit en marche.

« Home, sweet home » murmura-t-il en franchissant le seuil.

Il monta l'escalier et pénétra dans la chambre où Steve était encore endormi. Il s'assit sur le lit et doucement baissa le drap qui couvrait le corps de son homme. Puis ses mains se mirent à courir sur la peau bronzée faisant frémir le bel endormi. Lorsque ses doigts caressèrent la virilité de Steve, celle-ci réagit et le dormeur émit un gémissement qui incita Tony à poursuivre ses caresses.

Décidant qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, il se pencha et engloutit le membre et commença à prodiguer une fellation en règle. Steve gémit plus fort avant d'agripper les cheveux de Tony prouvant qu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'il appréciait l'attention dont il était l'objet.

L'italien augmenta le rythme jusqu'à ce que Steve ne puisse se retenir et lâcha prise avant de libérer sa semence dans la bouche de son compagnon. Le geste était si inattendu que la jouissance en avait été plus intense. Steve haletait et sa respiration était rapide et haletante. Tony continua à le sucer, il relâcha le membre lorsqu'il devient flasque.

« Dieu, Tony ! » souffla l'hawaïen.

Il attrapa le cou de l'italien et sa bouche fondit sur celle de son homme. Les deux langues tournoyaient ensemble et Steve goûta sa saveur intime avec délectation. Il se ne lassait pas de ce genre de caresse, Tony savait utiliser sa bouche comme aucun de ses autres amants occasionnels n'avait su le faire.

« Buon giorno, Caro » dit Tony en déposant de petits baisers sur le visage de Steve.

« Aloha, Tonylove » lui répondit l'hawaïen.

« J'espère que ton réveil a été agréable » murmura l'italien d'une voix timide.

« Plus qu'agréable et tu le sais parfaitement » renvoya l'ex Seal en riant. « Je ne serais pas contre de subir ça chaque jour que Dieu fait jusqu'à ma mort. »

« Hum, c'est long comme torture. »

« Une torture aussi divine sera toujours appréciée » répliqua Steve.

Puis il détailla la tenue de son homme et fronça les sourcils. Il savait que lorsque Tony allait courir de bon matin, c'est qu'il avait besoin de résoudre un dilemme.

« Tu es sorti ? » demanda-t-il malgré lui.

« Oui, j'avais envie de profiter du calme de la plage et de voir le soleil se refléter sur l'océan, entendre les vagues mugir, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et l'odeur de l'eau salée » expliqua l'italien tandis qu'il s'allongeait près de son compagnon.

« Besoin de méditer sur un souci » poursuivit Steve en le regardant.

« Pas cette fois » avoua simplement Tony. « J'ai trouvé une réponse satisfaisante à une question obsédante. »

« Et quelle est cette réponse ? » demanda Steve curieux.

Au lieu de la lui dévoiler, Tony s'appuya sur un coude et d'un doigt dessina quelque chose sur la poitrine de son amant. Il laissa le temps à Steve de deviner ce qu'il venait de tracer et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, il lui sourit tendrement.

« Tone » s'exclama son homme, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. « Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ? »

Son ton laissait deviner l'espoir fou qui venait de traverser son esprit.

« Je crois » avoua presque timidement l'italien.

« Merci, Tone » dit Steve en souriant. « Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour l'entendre » assura-t-il son homme.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter un compagnon tel que toi, Steve » marmonna Tony.

« Tu n'es pas le seul » admit l'hawaïen. « Je pense que nous sommes tous deux chanceux d'avoir trouvé notre moitié. »

Ne sachant que répondre à cette remarque, Tony choisit de mettre un terme à la conversation qui risquait de glisser sur un terrain sur lequel il n'était pas à l'aise.

« Assez de sentimentalisme, il est temps de se lever et surtout… de passer sous la douche » déclara Tony.

Il se leva, quitta ses vêtements sous le regard intéressé de Steve avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Steve maugréa et s'extirpa à son tour du lit et courut presque pour rattraper son homme. L'italien était déjà sous le jet d'eau chaude et il s'empressa de le rejoindre, ses mains parcoururent avec délectation la peau dorée. Ses caresses éveillèrent l'intérêt d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie de l'italien, ce qui ravit Steve.

« Mon tour » dit-il avant de s'agenouiller et d'engloutir la virilité qu'il convoitait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que Tony atteigne sa propre jouissance et qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche. Il savoura le liquide salé avant de se relever et d'échanger un baiser brûlant avec l'italien. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Steve lui sourit malicieusement tandis que Tony secouait la tête.

« J'adore ces réveils » susurra Steve dans son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe faisant frémir Tony.

Puis il s'empara du flacon de gel douche, en versa une généreuse dose dans ses mains et entreprit de savonner le corps de son apollon. Il ne laissa pas un seul endroit intact et il prêta particulièrement attention à une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son homme qui s'éveilla à nouveau.

« Juste ciel, je te fais un effet fou » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« La stimulation physique de tes mains sur ma virilité en est la résultante et rien d'autre, McSeal » le taquina Tony.

« Mais oui, bien sûr » rit Steve qui termina sa tâche. « Tu peux berner qui tu veux avec cette déclaration mais je sais ce qu'il en est réellement. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tony de lui rendre la pareille mais ce dernier évita soigneusement le centre sensible, ce qui fit grogner Steve. Enfin, ils se décidèrent à quitter la cabine et à se sécher. Un tour dans la chambre pour s'habiller et ils descendirent pour un petit déjeuner en amoureux où chacun fut plein d'attentions pour l'autre.

Steve nota que Tony était bien plus détendu que lors de son arrivée et ce, malgré l'épreuve du soir précédent. Sans doute son aveu muet mais oh combien explicite avait soulagé l'italien d'un poids qui lui pesait. Certes, le geste était symbolique mais les mots le seraient plus encore lorsqu'ils seraient enfin prononcés. Et Steve priait pour qu'ils soient énoncés bientôt.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Le diner avait définitivement servi son propos, l'équipe s'était entichée de l'italien. Dès que les trois membres en activité s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient abondamment commenté la soirée. Steve avait reçu plusieurs messages de la part de ses collègues qui renouvelaient leurs remerciements et lui demandaient de passer le message à Tony.

« Eh, Tone » l'interpella-t-il. « L'équipe vient de me laisser des messages. Ils te remercient encore pour l'invitation, le diner et la conversation. Tu les as conquis haut la main et sans la moindre restriction. »

« J'en suis heureux, je ne voudrais pas que ma présence dans ta vie soit source de conflit entre ton équipe et toi » confessa Tony d'une voix soulagée.

« Eh ! Je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à prendre non seulement ton parti et ta défense en cas de problème avec l'équipe mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas si je devais faire un choix » l'informa l'ex Seal d'un ton ferme. « Je ne pourrais pas te quitter, pas maintenant et définitivement pas après ce matin. Et je ne fais certainement pas référence au sexe » ajouta-t-il pour éviter toute ambiguïté.

« Et si je changeais d'avis, si je ne prenais pas la décision que tu imagines, que feras-tu ? »

« La même chose que je viens de dire. C'est dommage pour toi mais tu es désormais mA préoccupation majeure » répliqua Steve d'un ton ferme. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse croire le contraire, Tone. Je t'aime et c'est définitif. »

« Je sais » soupira Tony. « Je suis désolé de t'imposer mes insécurités de cette manière, je ne parviens pas encore à admettre le fait que tu tiennes à moi. »

« Laisse faire le temps, tu finiras par accepter que je suis dingue de toi » rit Steve pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Tu ne doutes de rien » s'exclama Tony d'un ton amusé.

« Je suis persuasif et tu es ma cible » murmura Steve. « Et je ne rate jamais ma cible » termina-t-il fermement.

« Ça reste à voir » le mit au défi Tony en s'enfuyant en courant.

Steve grogna et se mit à sa poursuite. Il aimait définitivement ce côté gamin de l'italien, il lui permettait de se sentir pleinement vivant, la peine qui lui broyait le cœur depuis la mort de son père s'allégeait en présence de son homme. Sa bonne humeur, son humour, sa gentillesse, son côté espiègle, sa personnalité si vulnérable et forte à la fois, tout ce qui faisait de l'italien l'homme qu'il était ravissait et émouvait l'ex Seal.

L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Tony était pour lui une chance à ne pas négliger, il avait attendu patiemment de rencontrer celui qui serait digne de devenir son compagnon. Il avait trouvé la perle rare en la personne de l'italien et il entendait ne pas le perdre. Et s'il devait compter avec les faiblesses que Tony détestait, il s'en accommoderait. Un jour, Tony comprendrait qu'il valait mieux que ce que sa famille biologique, ses collègues et soit disant amis pensaient de lui.

Il se promettait de démontrer à sa tête de mule qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il valait la peine de se battre pour lui.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Mission révélée

.

.

 _Avec ce chapitre, je reprends l'histoire originale… bien que certains autres prochains soient également nouveaux. C'est bien la première histoire où vous, lectrices, influencer autant son contenu par vos questions ou vos souhaits. Je les ai entendus et j'y réponds en conséquence. De ce fait, je dois parfois modifier le texte en profondeur, ce qui peut jouer sur la publication et je m'en excuse._

 _._

 _J'espère que vous continuerez à faire des propositions si vous le jugez utile et vous remercie encore de continuer à suivre cette fic._

.

 _J'attends vos commentaires pour ce chapitre qui met enfin en place la proposition de la directrice._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 28 : Mission révélée**

 **.**

Le reste du séjour de l'italien se passa sans incident et il profita de ces derniers jours pour faire du tourisme dans l'intérieur des terres, à profiter de l'océan, à cuisiner et surtout à faire l'amour.

.

Steve devint plus réservé tandis que les jours passaient. Le départ de son homme approchait à grands pas et sachant ce que Tony devait faire, une certaine appréhension commença à l'habiter. Il savait que Tony serait prudent mais même le plus parfait des plans pouvait tourner au cauchemar.

.

Le matin du dernier jour, ils firent l'amour avec encore plus de passion avant de se décider à se lever, le vol était prévu en fin de matinée et l'italien savait qu'il ne devait pas le rater. Après le petit déjeuner, ils quittèrent la maison, s'installèrent dans la voiture avant de gagner l'aéroport. L'attente était d'une bonne heure et ils profitèrent de ce dernier répit pour s'isoler comme ils le purent parmi la multitude de passagers qui se pressaient dans le terminal.

.

Enfin, le vol fut annoncé et Steve étreignit Tony comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Finalement, l'italien l'embrassa sans se préoccuper d'être en public avant de se détacher et de s'éloigner rapidement vers la porte d'embarquement sans se retourner. Il savait que s'il jetait un autre regard à son homme, sa résolution faiblirait et il pourrait prendre une décision fatale.

.

Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de l'appareil lui coûtait mais il persévéra et tint bon jusqu'au moment où il gagna son siège. Il s'installa, sortit son IPod et les écouteurs aux oreilles, il s'isola du reste des passagers. Le vol serait long et comme pour l'aller, il en profita pour dormir.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony était arrivé en début d'après-midi le dimanche afin de pouvoir se relaxer tranquillement tandis qu'il laissait son téléphone hors service et pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer pour son retour le lendemain, autant mentalement que psychologiquement. Il était certain que la directrice lui mettrait le grappin dessus dès qu'il aurait mis un pied dans l'immeuble.

.

Il avait repris sa voiture laissée provisoirement sur le parking de l'aérodrome. Il était quasi certain qu'elle avait fait l'objet d'une surveillance électronique de l'un ou l'autre geek de l'équipe. Ne pas avoir été en mesure de la localiser avait dû frustrer la paire. Tony savait qu'Abby avait ajouté un traceur sur sa voiture en plus de celui officiel du NCIS, il avait pris la précaution de débrancher les deux afin de n'être pas repéré.

.

Gibbs aurait sûrement quelque chose à dire à ce sujet mais il n'en avait cure. Désormais, il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser l'ancien Marine. Encore quelques propos comme ils en avaient tous tenus à son sujet et il les enverrait paître tous autant qu'ils étaient, Gibbs en tête. Il ignorait s'il tiendrait encore longtemps ce rythme mais sa légendaire patience et sa trop grande indulgence avaient des limites désormais atteintes.

.

Il se doutait que, tôt ou tard, Gibbs ou l'un de ses collègues finiraient par venir roder autour de son appartement. Il s'empressa de gagner son étage et de pénétrer chez lui avant qu'un de ses voisins ne l'aperçoive. Il avait envie de passer une soirée tranquille et si possible sans visiteur intempestif. Il espérait sincèrement que ni Gibbs, ni un des autres ne se pointerait à l'improviste.

.

Il laissa les rideaux fermés afin de donner l'illusion qu'il était toujours absent, sa voiture était garée sur le parking derrière le bâtiment et non sur sa place habituelle. Un autre moyen de leurrer ses collègues qui pensaient que Tony tenait à sa place favorite par-dessus tout et ne cherchait pas à trouver une autre place pour parquer sa Mustang afin de l'avoir sous les yeux lorsqu'il jetait un œil par la fenêtre. Grave erreur de leur part.

.

Il vida sa valise, mit le linge sale à laver avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il se délassa en un bon moment, se vidant l'esprit avant de terminer rapidement et de se sécher. Il enfila son peignoir n'ayant aucune envie de s'habiller. Il se prépara un en-cas qu'il déposa sur la table basse du salon, il sélectionna un film qu'il mit en route, il plaça également son ordinateur sur la table puis il s'installa sur le canapé.

.

Il envoya un message à Steve pour lui faire savoir qu'il était rentré sans problème avant de lancer son film tout en picorant son déjeuner tardif improvisé. Il passa ainsi le reste de la journée, alternant entre télévision et ordinateur.

.

Ce fut bien avant minuit qu'il décida de cesser de lutter et d'aller prendre un repos mérité. Il éteignit ses appareils, rangea vaisselle et cuisine avant de passer dans la salle de bains. Il y fit des ablutions rapides, se lava les dents et regagna sa chambre.

.

Il observa un instant le lit simple qui y trônait en songeant qu'il lui faudrait investir bientôt dans un lit plus grand. Certes, le divan pourrait faire un dépannage provisoire mais il n'envisageait pas une relation durable avec Steve s'il ne disposait pas d'un couchage adéquat pour deux adultes.

.

Il avait soigneusement préservé son espace privé en le considérant comme un sanctuaire et en y accordant l'accès à très peu de personnes. Aucun de ses collègues de travail, pas même Abby, n'avait franchi le seuil de son domaine. Il en était de même de ses conquêtes qu'il rencontrait le plus souvent chez elles.

.

Désormais, il avait une furieuse envie de voir Steve évolué dans cet espace avant qu'il ne le quitte. Voir l'hawaïen déambuler dans l'appartement avant son déménagement, le regarder détailler son environnement, en apprécier le mobilier des pièces principales avant de se diriger vers la nouvelle chambre pour une nuit d'amour passionné.

.

Oui, définitivement, il devrait changer son lit.

.

Après cette décision ferme, il se coucha réconforté à cette idée et pour une fois, il s'endormit rapidement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony reprit le chemin du travail avec une idée plus claire de la situation. Il avait défini son plan d'action en espérant qu'il se déroulerait selon ses désirs. Il ne laisserait pas ses collègues lui dicter sa conduite, ils pourraient faire des pieds et des mains, lorsque l'un d'eux se permettrait de l'insulter ou de lui manquer de respect serait le signal qu'il devait enclencher son action.

.

Il avait fini par réaliser que son avenir immédiat en tant que second risquait de se terminer plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et la guerre que la directrice avait engagée contre Gibbs pour le contrôle de l'équipe et notamment l'usage de ses agents allait engendrer des réactions inattendues et certainement indésirables.

.

Il franchit les grilles du NCIS, gara son véhicule sur un emplacement libre un peu éloigné de sa place habituelle et gagna rapidement l'entrée pour être certain de n'être pas tenté de prendre le chemin inverse et rentrer chez lui. Il avait le pressentiment que la journée serait difficile pour lui, il sentait que les choses ne se passeraient pas sans heurt soit de la part de son équipe, soit de celle de la directrice.

.

Shepard avait beau lui avoir accordé son congé, elle avait bien spécifié qu'elle souhaitait qu'il soit de retour le jour dit. Elle n'en avait pas indiqué la raison et la requête sonnait plus comme un ordre direct. Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle allait lui faire payer son absence alors qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose pour lui au retour de la conférence.

.

Il gagna l'étage et son bureau et soupira lorsqu'il découvrit la pile de dossiers qui occupait un coin de son bureau. Autant dire que McGee n'avait pas pris le relais et que Gibbs n'avait pas forcé la chose. Il consulta rapidement les dossiers mais ne fit aucun geste pour les traiter de suite comme il l'aurait fait auparavant.

.

Il consulta ses mails, supprima ceux qui n'avaient aucune importance puis commença ensuite à nettoyer son disque dur de tous les fichiers qui n'avaient aucune raison de figurer sur son ordinateur plus longtemps. Il allait désormais faire en sorte que son travail soit aussi impeccable que possible pour les prochains jours, mettre à jour tous ses dossiers actifs ou passifs (les affaires non classées qu'il continuait à suivre personnellement) puis ferait en sorte de ne pas provoquer la colère de l'ancien Marine.

.

Il était parvenu au bout de son tri, vida la poubelle virtuelle et entreprit de défragmenter son disque afin de ne laisser aucune trace des fichiers supprimés (un détail qu'il avait appris de McGee et retenu à bon escient). Il réduisit la fenêtre et allait commencer à traiter un dossier lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Gibbs, suivi de McGee, en sortit. L'ancien Marine parcourut la distance qui le séparait de leur espace de travail, le regard braqué sur l'italien.

.

Tony sentit le poids du regard de Gibbs mais ne leva pas la tête, il nota quelques remarques sur le dossier qu'il lisait lorsque son téléphone sonna. Un œil sur le cadran lui indiqua le nom de son correspondant, le secrétariat de Shepard. Tony prit une inspiration avant de décrocher.

.

« DiNozzo » annonça-t-il dans le combiné.

« La directrice souhaite vous voir à l'instant, Tony » lui répondit Cynthia d'un ton prudent.

.

Aussitôt, une alarme sonna dans l'esprit de Tony. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle l'abordait toujours avec un salut bien plus cordial.

.

« J'arrive » répondit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

.

Il se leva, prit son téléphone portable et contourna son bureau. Il allait quitter l'espace lorsqu'il stoppa et se tourna brièvement vers son chef afin de l'informer, par simple politesse, de la requête même s'il se doutait que Gibbs devinerait en le voyant emprunter l'escalier.

.

« Shepard veut me voir tout de suite, je reste joignable » dit-il en montrant son portable qu'il avait pris la précaution d'attraper avant de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » demanda la voix bougonne de l'ancien Marine.

« Je ne sais pas, Cynthia n'a rien dit et ne doit rien savoir » affirma-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner vers l'escalier sans plus se préoccuper de son chef.

.

Il sentit encore une fois le regard de Gibbs le suivre et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La tension entre eux était largement palpable depuis leur fameuse altercation et la courte absence de Tony n'avait pas permis de mettre les choses au point entre eux. L'ancien détective avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le tenaillait, il savait que quelque chose allait se produire et apporter encore plus de complications à sa vie.

.

Il soupira, de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien empêcher sans doute et ne le souhaitait pas quelque part. Il savait qu'il finirait par mettre un terme à la situation parce qu'il atteindrait bientôt le point de non-retour. Il avait déjà expérimenté la même chose dans ses trois postes précédents et il semblerait que celui-ci ne soit pas une exception.

.

Cette fois encore, il quitterait un poste qu'il avait aimé parce que l'un de ses supérieurs directs tentait de le manipuler pour obtenir de lui qu'il adhère à leurs plans sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. La chaine de commandement était une chose qu'il approuvait et suivait, obéir à un ordre direct en était une également mais se voir impliqué dans une affaire louche n'était pas ce pour quoi il avait signé pour devenir un agent fédéral.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il sourit lorsqu'il parvint devant le bureau de Cynthia qui lui en renvoya un hésitant et crispé. Tony comprit que son instinct était correct, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il allait bientôt en connaître la raison en espérant qu'il ne serait pas celui qui en ferait les frais. Il toqua à la porte et attendit que la directrice l'invite à entrer.

.

Il ouvrit le battant, fit quelques pas puis le referma le plus calmement possible sans montrer quelque émotion que ce soit. Après tout, il était le meilleur agent pour les missions sous couverture et il venait de le prouver sans contestation possible quelques semaines plus tôt lors de la conférence. Il avait donc un sacré avantage par rapport à bon nombre de personnes, il leur était impossible de deviner ses sentiments s'il tenait à leur cacher.

.

Il lui adressa un bref sourire pour la mettre en confiance tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le bureau. Elle lui indiqua un siège d'un geste de la main l'invitant à prendre place. Il s'assit et attendit qu'elle parle la première, une tactique qu'il avait apprise de Gibbs et qui payait presque toujours. Il la regarda le jauger mais ne dit rien et elle serra les dents en constatant qu'il lui laissait l'initiative de la conversation.

.

Shepard savait que le jeune homme était un excellent agent mais elle avait appris aussi à ne pas le sous-estimer lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses compétences pour les missions sous couverture. Elle savait qu'il était capable de gruger le plus coriace des suspects qu'il rencontrait parce que tous le mésestimaient largement. Elle avait lu les rapports de quelques affaires qu'il avait traitées aussi bien ici que lors de ses précédents emplois et c'était purement hallucinant.

.

L'homme avait la capacité de s'adapter à tout interlocuteur en quelques instants, de retourner une situation désespérée en un succès flagrant. Il était un beau parleur, surtout avec la gente féminine, mais savait aussi utiliser les mots qu'il fallait pour débloquer une situation périlleuse. Elle l'avait non seulement entendu mais également vu et donc pouvait sans conteste dire qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait pour la mission qu'elle prévoyait de lui confier.

.

Autant elle était persuadée que son choix était le meilleur, autant elle doutait d'être suffisamment proche de l'homme pour pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise sans la moindre difficulté. Elle le savait loyal envers l'ancien Marine, du moins jusqu'à ces dernières semaines et la mésentente au sein de l'équipe était un atout dans sa manche. Elle pouvait en profiter pour le convaincre d'adhérer totalement à son projet et lui imposer le silence vis-à-vis de son chef d'équipe.

.

Elle avait assisté à la conférence d'Interpol et connaissait certaines de ses capacités parce qu'il les avait décrites lui-même. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment il fonctionnait. Et c'était là le point le plus faible de son plan, ne pas connaitre parfaitement son pion pouvait lui être fatal.

.

« A l'aise, DiNozzo » dit-elle tout en faisant un geste vague de la main.

.

Surpris par la manière dont elle l'avait interpellé, Tony sentit de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de la directrice d'être aussi irrespectueuse du protocole, à moins qu'elle ne soit en colère, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il glissa la main dans sa poche de veste durant quelques secondes avant de la retirer nonchalamment.

.

Il allait devoir jouer serré car il sentait qu'il marchait sur des œufs. La directrice l'observait attentivement sans rien dire, elle cherchait à aborder un sujet brûlant sans savoir comment faire déduisit-il en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure à deux reprises. Ses tics lui étaient devenus familiers à force de la scruter pour la déchiffrer.

.

Il ne lui avait ainsi pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Gibbs et elle avaient eu une liaison durant l'une de leurs missions sous couverture et qu'elle tentait de renouer avec son ancien amant. Son langage corporel lorsqu'elle était près de lui en témoignait même si son esprit tentait de la freiner.

.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège qu'elle lui avait désigné et attendit qu'elle expose l'objet de sa convocation en se tenant parfaitement immobile. Il savait qu'elle préférerait qu'il lance la conversation donc il choisit de la prendre à contrepied en continuant à se taire. Il faudrait bien qu'elle finisse par formuler sa demande.

.

Toutes ces petites missions qu'elle lui avait fait faire avait servi de tests, il en était certain. Des tests pour le familiariser avec son autorité et voir comment il réagissait. Il lui avait laissé croire qu'il était ignorant de sa tactique mais il était conscient qu'elle l'avait étudié. Pour autant, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, ni elle, ni David n'en avaient la moindre idée.

.

Finalement, elle lui proposa une tasse de café en lui désigna sa propre tasse d'un geste de la main qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle soupira et reprit place dans son fauteuil avant de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

.

« J'ai une mission que je souhaiterais vous confier » débuta-t-elle enfin. « Une mission qui ne doit pas parvenir aux oreilles de vos collègues. »

« Par collègues, vous voulez surtout dire Gibbs, je présume ? » questionna-t-il.

« C'est une mission ultra confidentielle qui requiert du doigté et qui ne doit pas être ébruitée » dit-elle sans véritablement répondre.

« En quoi consiste-t-elle exactement ? » voulut-il savoir, déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

« Un trafiquant qui vend des armes à des factions ennemies » finit-elle par dire du bout des lèvres.

« Mais encore » insista Tony, juste pour voir jusqu'où elle irait. « En quoi sommes-nous concernés ? »

.

Elle mit une minute avant de lui répondre, ce qui incita Tony à penser qu'elle n'avait pas préparé de réponse, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à être ainsi questionnée par son agent. Devait-il en conclure qu'elle avait pensé lui donner ses ordres sans explication en souhaitant qu'il y obéisse sans être plus amplement informé ?

.

« Certaines marchandises proviennent directement de nos stocks » prononça-t-elle enfin tout en évitant son regard.

« Donc, une enquête officielle pourrait être faite » nota Tony en l'observant attentivement. « Pour quelles raisons en faire une mission sous couverture ? »

« Parce que ce trafiquant échappe à toutes les infiltrations commanditées par les diverses agences qui tentent de le coincer depuis des années » tonna-t-elle. « Il réussit toujours à déjouer les couvertures des agents. »

« Et vous pensez que j'aurais plus de chance ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Nous allons nous y prendre de manière différente » confia-t-elle soudain excitée. « Nous allons vous introduire dans son cercle privé en passant par sa fille. »

.

Tony la scruta, se demandant ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

.

« Sa fille ? »

« Oui, elle travaille ici à l'hôpital où elle exerce comme médecin » expliqua Shepard. « Vous l'approcherez en tant que professeur, un emploi sans aucun lien de près ou de loin avec les forces de police. Vous aurez ainsi moins de chance d'éveiller sa méfiance. »

« Professeur ? »

« Hum, vous enseignez les arts cinématographiques à l'Université. »

« Oh ! » fit-il. « Une couverture hasardeuse. »

« Pas du tout, vous êtes connu pour digresser sur le sujet à tout bout de champ, il me semble » le contra-t-elle, légèrement en colère. « Vous pourrez faire illusion dans la mesure où vous êtes plutôt érudit sur le sujet » le flatta-t-elle.

« Et qui est sa fille ? »

« Dr Jeanne Benoît » lui apprit-elle.

« Française ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mariage mixte. Sa mère est américaine mais son père est français et elle porte son nom » indiqua la directrice.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Il se nomme René Benoît mais dans le milieu, on le nomme 'La Grenouille'. »

« 'The Frog' ! Pour un français et un mangeur de cuisses de grenouille, c'est tout indiqué » ricana-t-il.

.

Elle le dévisagea et se demanda comment il savait.

.

« Vous parlez français ? » accusa-t-elle.

« J'imagine que votre cible le parle, c'est sa langue paternelle, après tout » glissa-t-il distraitement. « Mieux vaut que je puisse la comprendre si elle le parle, il me semble. C'est un avantage que je ne dévoilerai pas sauf si c'est nécessaire. Toujours avoir un avantage sur son adversaire, on peut en avoir besoin au plus mauvais moment. »

« Je vois que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation » maugréa-t-elle.

« C'est bien pour ça que vous souhaitez que je remplisse cette mission » remarqua-t-il avec aplomb et assurance. « Qui assurera mes arrières ? »

« Moi » dit-elle sèchement.

« Vous ! » s'exclama-t-il avec surprise. « Excusez-moi, Madame mais vous êtes la directrice et non un agent de terrain. »

« Vous oubliez que j'ai également été l'élève de Gibbs, puis que j'ai participé à plusieurs opérations sous couverture en Europe et au Moyen Orient. Je suis encore capable de travailler sur le terrain si nécessaire. Et dans la mesure où Ziva ne semble pas être dans vos petits papiers en ce moment, mieux vaut éviter de la solliciter. »

.

 _C'était donc comme cela qu'elle a connu Miss Mossad !_ songea Tony.

.

Elle prit un dossier sur son bureau et le lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit et jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de relever la tête.

.

« Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est noté dans ce dossier » indiqua-t-elle.

« Je voudrais l'examiner en détail » annonça-t-il avec une idée en tête. « Je l'emmène chez moi ce soir et je vous donne ma réponse en fin de semaine. »

« DiNozzo, ceci ne prête pas à débat » scanda-t-elle, outrée qu'il puisse vouloir discuter. « Vous ferez cette mission, un point c'est tout. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai contrainte de me passer de vos services » menaça-t-elle.

« J'imagine que vous tenez absolument à ce qu'elle soit accomplie et vous avez jugé que j'étais le seul agent capable de la remplir correctement » affirma Tony sans faiblir et en soutenant son regard acéré. « Donc, dans la mesure où je serais seul comme pour les autres missions, j'ai le droit de savoir dans quel guêpier vous allez me fourrer. J'étudie ce dossier, je pèse les avantages et les inconvénients, je décortique la couverture que vous avez déjà ébauchée. Si vous persistez dans votre refus, j'ai le droit moi aussi de ne pas accepter cette mission » la défia-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

.

Il la laissa digérer ses propos avant d'enfoncer un autre clou.

.

« Vous m'avez testé ces dernières semaines avec toutes ces petites courses que vous m'avez demandé d'effectuer » indiqua-t-il avec un aplomb encore plus ferme que le précédent. « J'imagine qu'il serait regrettable d'être obligé de recommencer tous le processus avec un autre agent moins talentueux. »

« Décidément, vous ne doutez pas de vous, DiNozzo » ironisa-t-elle.

« Pour quelle raison devrais-je dénier le fait que je suis le meilleur dans la partie, vous n'êtes pas la première, ni certainement la dernière, qui ait cherché à profiter de mes dispositions naturelles en la matière » lui renvoya-t-il d'un air narquois. « Je sais également reconnaitre lorsque je suis testé, surtout lorsque la surveillance tend à se relâcher. Vous pourrez dire à Miss Mossad que ses 'compétences' laissent à désirer, je l'ai repéré après seulement dix minutes de filature. Pas très discrète, en plus. »

.

Shepard le regarda, bouche bée. Ziva lui avait assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçue tant elle avait été prudente. Semblerait que l'israélienne n'était plus la super espionne qu'elle se vantait d'être lorsqu'elles travaillaient ensemble !

.

« Comment… » tenta-t-elle avant de se reprendre.

« Oh, une simple petite erreur de positionnement, un malencontreux reflet dans une glace » railla-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Et en bon observateur, lorsque je suis testé, c'est primordial d'être conscient de son environnement à tout instant. »

« Je le lui dirais, elle devra être plus prudente. »

« Faites donc » approuva-t-il, l'ironie perceptible dans son ton. « En attendant, je dois retourner au travail sinon Gibbs risque de venir me chercher et je suis certain que vous ne voulez pas en arriver à cet extrême. »

« Et n'oubliez pas, bouche cousue à ce sujet » rappela-t-elle.

« N'ayez crainte, Madame, je ne soufflerai mot de cet entretien à personne au sein de cette agence » affirma-t-il sarcastiquement.

.

Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la restriction qu'il avait faite et il en fut surpris. Sans doute était-elle déjà préoccupée par autre chose mais il lui faudrait rester tout de même prudent dans ses propos, au sujet de son comportement en particulier.

.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsqu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

.

« Je souhaite être dispensé de vos petites missions durant cette semaine, je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer sur l'étude du dossier et voir si je dois modifier votre profil du personnage que je suis censé jouer. »

.

Il présenta sa requête plus comme une évidence et son ton indiquait qu'il ne souffrirait pas d'un refus de sa part. Elle dut sentir sa détermination car elle prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

.

« Je crois que vous y allez un peu fort, DiNozzo » le contra-t-elle.

« C'est non seulement un besoin mais ce sera vital pour la suite, Madame. Comme tout le monde, j'ai besoin de repos et travailler nuit et jour est néfaste à tout organisme. C'est la porte ouverte pour commettre des erreurs fatales. Je suis certain que vous ne souhaitez pas que cette mission soit avortée avant même d'avoir commencée ? Donc, je suis libre de tout engagement pour la semaine et le week-end. Nous organiserons l'agenda lorsque j'aurai tous les faits en main. Nous pourrons reprendre cette discussion en début de semaine prochaine si tout va bien évidemment. Bonne journée, Madame » conclut-il.

.

Elle fit des yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche pour le rabrouer avant finalement de la fermer sans avoir prononcé un mot. Elle fulminait visiblement mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait forcer son adhésion sans risquer de tout perdre. Aussi, elle décida de lui laisser croire qu'il avait gagné ce round tout en prévoyant de le contrer lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

.

Il se levait pour aller reprendre le travail lorsqu'une autre idée lui vint. Pourtant, il se ravisa, il poserait la question à leur prochaine discussion. Il prit le dossier qu'il plia en deux et glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de la saluer et de franchir la porte.

.

Une fois sorti, il soupira discrètement en passant devant le bureau de Cynthia qui le regarda sans rien dire avant de reprendre son travail sans tenter d'engager la conversation avec lui. Un autre signe qui prouvait que la secrétaire n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qui se passait.

.

Mais c'était un autre sujet qui l'occupait. La directrice venait de se trahir en beauté et elle l'ignorait. Cette mission n'était pas du ressort de l'agence, la seule affirmation que les armes étaient les leurs avait été donnée tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, un signe évident qu'elle mentait.

.

Elle avait donc un motif personnel pour vouloir la lui confier. A lui de lui tirer les vers du nez adroitement, bien sûr. Ou de trouver d'autres sources de renseignements. Et depuis la conférence, ce n'était ce qui lui manquait. Chaque agence avait tenu à lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait les solliciter si besoin et il allait le faire sans vergogne.

.

Tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à obtenir des informations sur la véritable raison de tout ce manège serait utilisé. Il ne sera pas le dindon de la farce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui servir pour lui faire accepter de participer en aveugle à son plan.

.

C'était terminé le temps où il disait 'amen' à tout et tous sans poser de questions. Il avait désormais une raison impérieuse d'être prudent et il n'allait pas laisser une intrigante à l'ambition démesurée lui ôter le droit au bonheur qui se tenait à sa portée et qu'il entendait bien préserver.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Son agent parti, Shepard prit une profonde inspiration. Jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'avoir une entrevue préliminaire avec lui serait aussi éprouvant. L'homme était curieux mais aussi méticuleux apparemment. Elle songea qu'elle s'en était bien sortie malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas du tout préparé à ce qu'il l'interroge tout de go.

.

Elle avait stupidement pensé qu'il lirait le dossier et poserait quelques questions mineures. Lui demander de l'emporter ne faisait pas partie de ses intentions. Et refuser que le dossier sorte de son bureau aurait paru étrange. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'immobiliser trop longtemps, pas suffisamment pour qu'il étudie ce qu'elle avait concocté en tout cas.

.

Mémoriser toutes les informations sur la famille Benoit demanderait plus d'une soirée et elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dénier le droit de se plonger dedans plus de quelques heures sans éveiller de soupçons. Déjà que sans cela, il avait paru suspicieux ! Elle allait devoir jouer serré, elle sentait que l'agent avait des doutes sur la mission.

.

L'ultimatum qu'il lui avait lancé pour avoir la semaine libre l'avait quelque peu outré de sa part mais elle ne pouvait nier avoir disposé de lui à sa convenance alors qu'il travaillait normalement. Et souligner qu'une erreur pouvait résulter d'un manque de repos n'était pas dénué de fondement. Elle n'avait donc pas cherché à le braquer à ce sujet, mieux valait qu'il sorte avec l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire sur elle. Sans doute était-ce le cas d'ailleurs mais elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction en le lui avouant.

.

Enfin, le fait de lui avoir indiqué qu'elle assurerait ses arrières elle-même l'avait surpris et ses réponses avaient réussi à le rassurer, ne pas avoir Ziva sur ses talons était un plus sans doute. Malgré son expérience en matière de missions sous couverture, il ne semblait pas vraiment réjoui de jouer celle-ci et elle se demandait pour quelle raison.

.

Elle aurait bien le temps de l'interroger plus avant lorsqu'il lui rapporterait le dossier. Elle était impatiente de connaitre son avis sur la couverture qu'elle avait élaborée soigneusement en puisant directement dans les remarques que McGee et Ziva avaient faites à son sujet. Elle ne doutait pas que cette profession lui siérait comme un gant, elle avait été bien inspirée de la choisir à toute autre.

.

Benoit ne saurait pas ce qui allait mettre un terme définitif à sa carrière. Et quelle belle revanche de trainer sa fille dans sa disgrâce. Shepard ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle sache quel genre d'homme était son père. Avoir choisi de devenir médecin devait sans doute compenser à ses yeux les vies perdues à cause du métier de son paternel.

.

Elle avait la soirée pour mettre au point une stratégie de persuasion plus efficace et trouver des réponses pour les questions qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser. Avoir un agent de son acabit à sa disposition était certes incroyable mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit simplement méfiant ou trop soupçonneux.

.

L'enjeu était de taille et elle avait œuvré trop dur pour laisser échapper si près du but celui qui l'avait fait souffrir durant toutes ses années. A elle de mettre un terme définitif à sa carrière jusqu'à présent si glorieuse. Et parvenir à le stopper lui assurerait de pouvoir monter une marche supplémentaire pour atteindre son objectif final.

.

Elle sourit et alla à son meuble d'où elle tira une bouteille, se versa un verre et le savoura tout en songeant à ce qu'elle ferait dans quelques semaines ou mois.

.

La vie promettait d'être plus belle une fois délivrée de La Grenouille !

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 _Voilà enfin dévoilé la mission. Comment Tony va-t-il l'aborder ?_

 _._

 _Vous vous doutez bien que ce ne sera pas la manière dont la série l'a suggéré. Donc soyez au rendez-vous pour connaitre ma version._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	31. Chapitre 30 : Recherche fructueuse

.

.

 _Comme toujours, merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un com. Je les attends avec impatience dès que j'ai publié un chapitre même si je suis chagrinée de voir que peu d'entre vous me donne leur avis. C'est toujours mieux que rien mais c'est dommage de n'en avoir pas plus._

 _._

 _Voici donc le chapitre suivant dont la fin en ravira certaines, j'espère._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture à vous et à vos claviers pour vos coms._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 29 : Recherche fructueuse**

.

Debout au milieu de la mezzanine, Tony se tint immobile un instant tandis qu'il enfonçait la main dans la poche de sa veste avant de la retirer. Il se dirigea enfin vers l'escalier qu'il redescendit d'un pas tranquille de manière à ne pas éveiller la suspicion de ses collègues.

.

Il jeta un regard vers son espace de travail et nota aussitôt le regard de David, à la fois moqueur et inquisiteur et celui de Gibbs, interrogateur et curieux. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention tandis qu'il reprenait sa place à son bureau. Gibbs continua à l'observer durant quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention vers le dossier qu'il consultait.

.

Tony savait qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, il coincerait son second pour tenter de le faire parler mais l'italien n'en avait cure. A l'heure du déjeuner, il réussit à fausser compagnie à ses collègues et s'éloigna du bureau. Son entretien avec Shepard avait éveillé sa suspicion à juste titre, le nom de René Benoit ne lui était pas inconnu, il l'avait déjà entendu.

.

Au retour de sa pause, l'équipe continua de travailler sur l'énorme masse de paperasse à remplir, signer et classer. Tony fit son travail sans se soucier des regards que tous lui lançaient périodiquement. Il l'ignorait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui mais il n'en avait définitivement cure. Gibbs n'avait pas tenté de savoir ce qui avait motivé son entretien avec la directrice et il s'en réjouissait.

.

A l'heure du départ, il prit tout le monde de vitesse en partant le premier, il avait du travail en perspective. Il ne perdit donc pas de temps en saluts inutiles et préféra prendre les escaliers que l'ascenseur, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver piéger avec Gibbs pour un interrogatoire en règle. Il gagna le garage sans s'arrêter, monta dans sa voiture et quitta l'endroit en moins de cinq minutes.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il fit un détour chez un traiteur pour acheter son diner sachant qu'il risquait de n'avoir pas le temps de faire la cuisine. Puis, tout en faisant quelques détours pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, il prit le chemin de son appartement. Il gara la voiture non pas sur son emplacement habituel mais il contourna le bâtiment pour la stationner sur le parking à l'arrière, là où elle ne serait pas visible.

.

Il rentra également par la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'immeuble, prit son courrier et monta rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et referma puis poussa le verrou intérieur afin d'éviter les visiteurs indésirables. Il alla déposer ses achats dans la cuisine avant d'aller tirer les épais doubles rideaux afin de masquer la lumière qu'il alluma ensuite. Il sortit le dossier de sa poche intérieur et le déposa sur la table de salon.

.

Il passa dans la chambre, se déshabilla et rangea son costume à sa place et le reste dans le panier à linge puis se doucha avant d'enfiler un pantalon et un tee-shirt mais resta pieds nus. Il repassa dans la salle et se versa un verre de scotch, il sentait qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que de la bière. Il installa son ordinateur personnel et un bloc de papier avant de s'asseoir. Il sirota son verre avant finalement de soupirer, il était temps de découvrir ce que Shepard mijotait.

.

Il attrapa la chemise qu'elle lui avait remise et qu'il avait évité de laisser voir à ses collègues. Il allait avoir encore quelques heures de travail devant lui en perspective. Lire le dossier, faire quelques recherches et certainement passer un tas d'appels à divers contacts pour éclairer toute l'affaire. Les explications de Shepard pouvaient lui paraitre logiques mais elle avait clairement quelque chose à cacher, sa longue hésitation lorsqu'il avait posé sa première question l'avait trahie.

.

Si comme elle tentait de lui faire croire, l'enquête relevait de leur juridiction, elle devrait normalement être dévolue et traitée par l'équipe de Gibbs. Or, elle voulait absolument qu'elle soit traitée sous le manteau et surtout sans que Gibbs ne soupçonne son agent de lui dissimuler ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que s'il s'avérait qu'il était obligé de l'accomplir, ses heures de travail risquaient d'être erratiques entre sa présence parmi l'équipe et la mission sous couverture.

.

Tony étudia donc les informations transmises par la directrice mais le dossier qu'il avait était plutôt succinct. Il contenait les photos du Dr Benoit et Tony l'aurait trouvé à son goût s'il était attiré par ce genre, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Une photo de René Benoit y figurait également ainsi qu'une de son ex-femme. Peu de choses sur le trafiquant d'armes y étaient notées mais un agenda assez complet sur le Dr Benoit, ses habitudes, ses centres d'intérêts.

.

Tony était perplexe, si le NCIS devait mandaté une mission sous couverture pour faire tomber le trafiquant, pour quelles raisons y avait-il si peu de renseignements sur lui ? Si, comme Shepard l'avait indiqué, plusieurs agences le traquaient, c'était plutôt étonnant qu'aucune n'ait fourni les informations en sa possession !

.

Tony s'adossa au dossier du canapé, avala une gorgée de scotch et soupira. Quelque chose manquait dans cette affaire. Il se leva, farfouilla dans ses CD et mit un disque de jazz, ça l'aidait toujours à réfléchir. La musique de Miles Davis et la magie de sa trompette s'élevèrent bientôt, comblant le silence précédent. Il déambula dans la pièce tentant de rassembler en un schéma cohérent les éléments de l'affaire.

.

Au bout de quinze minutes, il réalisa qu'il y avait trop de blancs en ce qui concernait La Grenouille et que vouloir envoyer un agent sous couverture avec si peu était bien trop risqué. A moins que la vie de l'agent en question ait peu d'importance s'il était découvert… surtout si le trafiquant était arrêté ou mieux… mort lui-même. C'était sans doute ce que Shepard souhaitait, non pas une arrestation mais une sentence définitive.

.

Donc le motif semblait plus personnel que professionnel. Tony en était de plus en plus persuadé et il n'avait aucune envie de devenir l'agneau du sacrifice pour une histoire de vengeance personnelle. Il devait absolument en savoir plus sur l'homme et tenter de trouver ce qui le connectait à Shepard. Et ici les contacts pris durant la conférence allaient lui être utiles.

.

Il trouva bientôt les deux numéros de téléphone qu'il cherchait. Il laissa deux messages à ses contacts et espéra, pria même d'avoir une réponse par retour ou du moins dans les heures qui suivaient. Le premier l'appela plus tôt qu'il n'avait pensé mais dans la mesure où il devait normalement se trouver sur le territoire américain, c'était prévisible.

.

« DiNozzo, j'ai reçu votre message » résonna l'accent britannique de l'Agent Kort. « Etes-vous disponible pour discuter de l'affaire en question ? »

« Oui, je suis chez moi et je ne suis pas sur écoute, j'ai vérifié » indiqua aussitôt Tony pour tranquilliser son interlocuteur.

« Ok. Je suis là dans quelques minutes » annonça son correspondant. « J'espère que vous avez une bonne bouteille à ouvrir. »

« Hum, je ne pensais pas vous accueillir chez moi » s'étonna l'italien. « Et comment connaissez-vous mon adresse ? »

« Vous oubliez où je travaille, DiNozzo » se moqua gentiment Kort. « A tout de suite » dit-il avant de couper la communication.

.

Tony secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il s'empressa de sélectionner un excellent vin rouge français, un St Emilion qui devrait satisfaire le palais de son visiteur. Il déboucha la bouteille, la posa sur un plateau, ajouta deux verres puis déposa également quelques amuse-gueules.

.

Il farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur et s'activa à couper un concombre, lava puis équeuta des radis et des tomates cerise, coupa ensuite du fromage en dés qu'il disposa dans un ramequin, il s'empara ensuite de mayonnaise maison qu'il déposa sur le plateau accompagnée de pics et de serviettes en papier.

.

Il terminait ses préparatifs et s'emparait du plateau qu'il déposa sur la table du salon lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il s'empressait de regarder par le judas qui était son visiteur et le reconnaissant, il ouvrit rapidement et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

.

« Je serais curieux de savoir pour quelle raison vous vous intéressez à La Grenouille » s'enquit d'emblée son visiteur.

« Bonsoir, Agent Kort » répondit Tony. « Merci de me contacter aussi vite. Et pour ce qui est de votre question, la directrice Shepard est celle qui s'intéresse à ce trafiquant. »

« Shepard, hein, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'agissait d'elle » déclara l'agent de la CIA tout en se dirigeant vers le salon où il prit place sur le sofa. « Elle cherche à venger son père probablement. »

« Son père ? » s'étonna l'italien qui l'avait suivi.

« Oui, des rumeurs ont circulé il y a des années concernant les relations entre Benoit et le Colonel Jasper Shepard, ce dernier a même été accusé d'avoir reçu des pots de vin de La Grenouille mais rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé. Shepard s'est suicidé et sa fille pense que Benoit en est la cause principale. »

« Vous paraissez en savoir pas mal sur l'homme et ses relations. La CIA a ouvert un dossier sur La Grenouille ? » demanda-t-il tout en versant le vin dans un verre qu'il tendit à l'agent de la CIA.

« On peut dire ça, en effet » précisa vaguement Kort en acceptant le verre.

« Ah ! Vous avez un agent sous couverture dans l'entourage immédiat de Benoit, si j'interprète bien votre courte et énigmatique réponse » annonça l'italien.

.

Kort soupira avant de rire doucement. Il prit le temps de goûter le breuvage et de montrer son appréciation.

.

« Ma parole mais votre réputation n'est pas usurpée, on dirait » s'exclama ensuite l'anglais. « Vous arrivez à relier des faits ou des propos éparpillés pour les assembler en un tout cohérent et correct. Vous seriez un sérieux atout pour notre agence, DiNozzo, vous le savez. Et en plus, j'aurais la chance de vous avoir sous les yeux régulièrement. »

« Je ne suis pas preneur, Kort, vous le savez bien » coupa Tony. « La Grenouille ? » dit-il pour rediriger la discussion sur un terrain plus neutre.

« Il y a plusieurs mois que nous l'avons sous surveillance étroite » admit enfin l'espion.

« Que savez-vous sur sa fille, le Dr Benoit ? »

« Pourquoi cette question, DiNozzo ? Vous comptez la courtiser ? » plaisanta Kort qui prit un pic et se mit à picorer l'en cas servi.

« En fait, Shepard souhaite parvenir à lui en passant par sa fille » avoua Tony qui suivit son exemple.

« Votre directrice joue un jeu dangereux, mon vieux. Si elle veut attraper La Grenouille en s'en prenant à sa famille, elle risque gros, très gros même ainsi que ceux qui auront contribué à mettre le Dr Benoit en danger » souligna l'agent de la CIA.

« Dites-moi, Kort, vos rapports avec Benoit sont de quel ordre ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sous couverture exactement ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire… »

« Allons, vous en savez un peu trop sur lui et sur des sujets qui ne sont pas publics » se moqua Tony. « Vous devez avoir des contacts fréquents avec lui et même être dans le cercle de son entourage proche. »

« Je suis occasionnellement le garde du corps invisible du Dr Benoit » avoua Trent qui ne voyait plus de raison de dissimuler sa participation. « DiNozzo, si je peux vous donner un conseil amical, ne laissez pas Shepard vous entraîner dans cette affaire de vengeance. Vous y laisserez des plumes et plus certainement la vie. Benoît ne plaisante pas avec qui tente de l'atteindre à travers ses enfants et plus spécialement, sa fille Jeanne. Il vous traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il vous fasse payer le mal que vous pourriez lui faire. »

« Vindicatif, le paternel » ironisa Tony en scrutant son vis à vis.

« Surtout très protecteur et dans la mesure où aucun membre de sa famille ne connaît son véritable business, il ne veut pas les impliquer dans ses affaires » expliqua Kort. « Et contrairement à ce que votre directrice croit, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on essaie de le coincer via l'un de ses enfants. Les choses ont tourné très mal pour les agents impliqués, non seulement ils sont morts mais leurs familles ont été prises dans le feu croisé. Benoit n'a aucune pitié, sa famille est sacrée et quiconque la menace en paie le prix fort. »

« Y a-t-il des preuves de la culpabilité de Shepard dans les accusations portées contre lui ? »

« Je l'ignore mais je pense que votre copain d'Interpol pourrait vous en dire plus à ce sujet » indiqua l'agent de la CIA. « Ils ont un dossier sur lui plus épais que le nôtre parce qu'il est impliqué dans des trafics louches au niveau international, si ce n'est même mondial. »

« Waouh ! Très occupé, ce monsieur » railla l'italien. « J'ai adressé un message à l'Agent Scoffield. J'espère avoir une réponse avant demain matin, je dois voir la directrice pour discuter de l'affaire avec elle et lui dire si je suis ok pour la mission. »

« Franchement, je serais vous, DiNozzo, je ne m'engagerai pas dans ce guêpier. Non seulement parce que vous entraîneriez une civile innocente, quoi qu'en pense Shepard, mais vous risquez gros vous aussi » conseilla Trent.

« Je vais sans doute suivre votre conseil parce que mon instinct me dit également que toute cette histoire n'est pas très nette et la directrice, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ne tient pas à m'avoir encore longtemps dans ses pattes » approuva Tony. « Elle tente de renouer sa liaison passée avec Gibbs et pour je ne sais quoi, elle considère que je suis un obstacle. »

« Ah, les femmes ! » soupira Kort. « Certaines sont des poisons tandis que d'autres sont des sangsues. Pas facile de tomber sur le bon numéro. »

« Eh, la vie serait monotone si elles étaient toutes sorties du même moule » rit Tony. « Il faut de la diversité pour éviter l'ennui. »

« Sans doute mais parfois, trop c'est trop » déclara Kort. « Et à vrai dire, je suis pour toute la diversité possible si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » ajouta-t-il en fixant Tony avec un sourire gourmand. « Et je ne serais pas contre de butiner sur de nouvelles plates-bandes. »

.

Il attendit de voir si la perche qu'il tendait allait être saisie mais l'italien se contenta de sourire tout en secouant la tête. Son interlocuteur ne pouvait savoir que Tony n'était pas disponible pour entamer ce qu'il envisageait.

.

« Désolé, Kort mais je ne suis plus sur le marché » avoua Tony pour ne pas laisser planer d'ambiguïté.

« Dommage, vraiment dommage » murmura l'agent de la CIA.

.

Tranquillement, l'anglais se resservit du vin et se mit à discuter à bâtons rompus et revint sur l'exposé que Tony avait fait à la conférence avant d'aborder d'autres sujets. L'heure suivante fut détendue et c'était ce que Tony avait besoin. Finalement, Kort réalisa qu'il devrait sans doute prendre congé même s'il n'était pas motivé pour partir, il comprit que cette soirée lui avait plu finalement et c'était une grande surprise pour lui.

.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Dites-moi quelle suite vous donnez à la requête de votre directrice. Si je peux vous aider, je le ferais à condition que mon aide soit passée sous silence. »

« Ok, merci, Kort » dit Tony. « Je vous revaudrais ça à l'occasion si je peux. »

« Oui, je tiens les comptes » rit Kort.

« Je n'en doute pas » renvoya l'italien.

« Mais avant de me retirer, je vais prendre un acompte » signala son visiteur.

.

Et avant que Tony ne puisse réagir, Kort s'avança, posa ses mains sur le visage de Tony et s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser gourmand mais malgré tout, tendre. Comprenant la raison de ce geste, l'italien y répondit avant de repousser gentiment Trent.

.

« Nous aurions pu faire une sacrée paire » déclara Kort, la voix pleine de regret.

« Sans doute si j'avais été intéressé par les jeux d'espion, ce qui n'est pas ma tasse de thé » nota Tony.

« Paradoxe pour un demi-anglais de ne pas apprécier ce merveilleux breuvage » souligna Trent en riant légèrement.

« Peut-être mais je suis également italien et ils sont connus pour leur goût pour le café » rappela l'agent du NCIS.

« Mieux vaut que je parte avant de me ridiculiser encore » signala Kort. « Si vous avez besoin de mes services, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je serais heureux de vous prêter assistance dans la mesure de mes moyens. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas si, d'aventure, je dois recourir à votre aide. Merci encore pour le coup de main, j'apprécie vraiment. »

« Salut, DiNozzo. »

« A une prochaine, Kort. »

.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur ces derniers mots, Kort quitta l'appartement et Tony soupira lourdement. Il avait été surpris par le baiser mais avait deviné que l'anglais avait 'flashé' sur lui dès l'instant où il l'avait abordé après la conférence. Il n'avait simplement pas prêté plus attention à lui dans la mesure où il était entièrement satisfait de sa relation avec Steve.

.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir et constata que son intuition était encore une fois juste. Il avait flairé quelque chose de louche dès le départ mais il n'aurait pas pensé à une affaire aussi tordue. Comment Shepard pouvait-elle penser qu'elle pourrait faire tomber un trafiquant que plusieurs agences nationales ou internationales avaient été incapables de stopper ?

.

Il devait y avoir autre chose qui justifiait le comportement de la directrice, quelque chose d'urgent car elle voulait précipiter la mission et surtout, elle n'entendait pas de refus de sa part. Elle avait dû concocter cette mission depuis son arrivée à son poste, avoir à sa disposition les ressources nécessaires pour la mener à bien sans éveiller de soupçons.

.

Et surtout, trouver l'agent capable de jouer le rôle qu'elle envisageait de lui donner. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour évaluer les agents de terrain et dénicher l'oiseau rare. Tony maudissait Gibbs de l'avoir fait participer à la conférence et surtout de l'avoir inscrit pour faire cet exposé. Shepard avait compris qu'elle tenait désormais celui qui jouerait parfaitement l'appât.

.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte était le fait que l'équipe se disloquait petit à petit et que Tony avait d'autres perspectives en tête si l'irrémédiable se produisait. Avec les contacts qu'il avait pris durant la conférence, il avait étendu son réseau personnel dans plusieurs directions comme le prouvait sa conversation avec Kort. Shepard ignorait qu'il avait une oreille pratiquement dans chaque agence gouvernementale nationale et internationale tout comme dans bon nombre de départements de police du pays.

.

Certes, il n'utilisait ses contacts qu'à très bon escient et non comme David, chaque fois qu'elle butait sur un obstacle au cours d'une enquête. L'israélienne ne cessait de les mettre en avant mais chaque information qu'elle obtenait était déjà connue de l'équipe par un autre biais. Elle n'ajoutait rien en matière de connaissances dans la balance.

.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était passé minuit. Il rangea le dossier et ferma son ordinateur, il le consulterait avant de partir au bureau en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Scoffield. Interpol devait avoir des éléments à ajouter à ceux de Kort.

.

Tout en gagnant sa chambre, il réalisa soudain que Gibbs n'avait pas cherché à le joindre ou à s'introduire chez lui. Etonnant, très étonnant même ! Signe certain qu'il se désintéressait de ce que son second pouvait faire ou qu'il avait deviné ce que la directrice tramait ? Tony penchait pour la première hypothèse dans la mesure où, malgré ses dires, sa mémoire était encore défaillante s'il se référait à leur conversation au sujet de leur relation.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Malgré ses craintes, Tony passa une nuit relativement calme et reposante. Décision prise d'étudier attentivement les exigences de la directrice, son esprit avait pu se mettre au repos et le laisser s'endormir rapidement. Il avait ainsi dormi plusieurs heures d'une traite sans être incommodé par des cauchemars. Et dieu savait s'il avait bien besoin d'un sommeil réparateur ces derniers temps.

.

Il se doucha et s'habilla avant de se préparer un petit déjeuner qu'il dégusta tranquillement. Puis, comme il l'avait deviné, en consultant ses mails, Scoffield lui avait fait une réponse détaillée en lui enjoignant d'éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. Il avait même adressé un dossier bien documenté sur La Grenouille et ses opérations de nettoyage.

.

Le dossier était conséquent et la mine d'informations qu'il contenait était impressionnante. Il lui faudrait bien la semaine pour venir à bout de la lecture de toutes les opérations dans lesquelles le trafiquant d'armes avait été impliqué directement ou soupçonné d'avoir participé sans preuve formelle.

.

En attendant, il allait devoir affronter la surveillance accrue de la directrice en plus de celle de Gibbs qui devait commencer par avoir des soupçons. L'homme ne le montrait pas mais il devait certainement avoir compris que Shepard se servait de lui ou alors il avait moins de flair qu'il ne le laissait croire.

.

La semaine serait longue et stressante et il allait avoir besoin d'un soutien sans faille pour parvenir à la vivre sans trop de dommages. Il appellerait Steve ce soir.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Comme Tony l'avait deviné, Shepard rodait fréquemment à l'étage pour de courtes visites avant de regagner son bureau. Cet intérêt soudain pour le travail de l'équipe éveilla les soupçons de Gibbs qui se mit à son tour à surveiller Tony.

.

Dans la mesure où il disposait de son entière liberté pour la semaine, il ne s'absenta pas pour d'autres courses urgentes et Gibbs se détendit visiblement. Il devait croire que servir de garçon de courses pour la directrice était terminé. S'il savait que c'était juste un répit et que le plus compliqué risquait de se produire !

.

Il avait besoin d'un avis contradictoire et il ne pouvait demander celui de Gibbs. Il allait devoir en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre et qui mieux que son compagnon pour le faire. Steve avait participé à de nombreuses opérations spéciales, il aurait sans doute un avis plus éclairé que le sien, encore que lui-même n'était pas novice en la matière mais les thèmes de ces missions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

.

Il profita d'un petit tour aux toilettes pour envoyer un texto à Steve l'enjoignant de le rappeler le soir même. Il reprit place à son bureau et se replongea dans l'étude de l'affaire non classée qu'il lui avait été dévolue par Gibbs. Shepard avait décrété que l'équipe avait besoin d'un répit et qu'elle ne serait pas d'astreinte pour de nouvelles enquêtes. L'annonce avait fait sourciller Gibbs mais il n'avait pas objecté, à la grande satisfaction de Tony.

.

En fin de journée, il ne s'attarda pas au bureau, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il rentra, se doucha rapidement puis sélectionna un plat dans le congélateur pour son repas du soir qu'il laissa décongeler. Il démarra ensuite son ordinateur personnel et sélectionna le dossier que Scoffield lui avait envoyé.

Il était accompagné d'une note lui indiquant que vu le motif et l'urgence de sa requête, ses supérieurs avaient jugé qu'il pouvait disposer des informations que leur agence avait rassemblées sur le trafiquant d'armes depuis plusieurs années. Il lui rappelait aussi que le contenu était confidentiel et qu'il savait pourvoir compter sur sa discrétion.

.

L'envoi était divisé en plusieurs fichiers datés chronologiquement. Il ouvrit le premier fichier et commença sa lecture. Il passa ainsi quelques heures à lire des rapports d'opérations menées par l'organisation de La Grenouille. Des trafics d'armes en tout genre et il était étonnant que seules les armes biochimiques ne fassent pas partie de son arsenal.

.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il fit une pause pour manger. Il était presque à la fin de son repas lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il sourit lorsque la sonnerie lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Steve. Il s'empressa de prendre l'appel.

.

« Eh, bonsoir, McSeal » dit-il, le sourire évident dans sa voix.

« Eh, toi, bonsoir » renvoya Steve. « Ton message disait 'urgent'. Quelque chose ne va pas, Tone ? »

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura tout de suite l'italien. « Je voulais avoir un avis sur la mission sous couverture que la directrice Shepard veut me confier et qu'elle vient juste de me dévoiler. C'est au sujet d'un trafiquant d'armes international et je sens que quelque chose n'est pas net dans cette affaire. J'ai déjà demandé des infos à deux contacts sérieux et ce que j'ai découvert est incompatible avec une enquête de notre agence. J'ignore le motif exact qui est derrière cette histoire même si j'en ai une vague idée. »

« Et tu souhaites avoir un avis extérieur parce que tu ne peux en discuter avec ton équipe, j'imagine » déclara Steve. « Est-ce que tu peux m'adresser le dossier ? »

« J'aimerais mieux pas » avoua timidement l'italien. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit intercepté, il y a trop de détails importants pour qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Ok, tu as raison » concéda l'ex Seal. « Même le système le mieux protégé peut être piraté. Très bien, je demande à Chin de me trouver une place d'avion et je te rejoins. »

« Steve, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire » objecta Tony. « Je n'aurai pas dû t'en parler. »

« Au contraire, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait » le coupa son compagnon. « Savoir après coup que tu as participé à une mission qui peut te coûter la vie ne me ravirait pas. Et puis, je peux sans doute te donner quelques conseils, voire t'orienter vers des contacts dans certains milieux. Tu auras ainsi une vision globale et complète. »

« Merci, Steve, je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Juste que tu es content de me voir bientôt suffira » plaisanta Steve.

« Plus que content, je suis impatient » renchérit l'italien. « Je ne serais pas libre dans la journée mais mes soirées te seront consacrées. »

« Bien » approuva l'hawaïen. « Pense à faire une réserve de… quelques petites choses qui nous seront fortement utiles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

.

L'éclat de rire qui suivit enchanta Steve, il aimait lorsque Tony riait et durant leur séjour à Miami, il n'avait pas eu très souvent l'occasion de l'entendre. Ce ne fut que lors de son séjour à Hawaï qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le voir rire librement. Lorsque son ami reprit son sérieux, ils discutèrent encore quelques instants de détails pratiques avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

.

Tony était aux anges, Steve allait venir à DC… Non seulement, il pourrait discuter de l'affaire avec lui mais il pourrait également profiter de sa présence durant plusieurs nuits, se lover entre ses bras, faire l'amour. Il se languissait de l'ancien Seal et les dernières semaines avaient été longues, loin de lui. Les vacances lui avaient fait un bien fou. Et souvent, ses pensées retournaient à ces deux semaines, pendant et après la conférence.

.

Le seul point positif qui en était ressorti était assurément sa rencontre avec le chef du 5-0. Leur entente quasi instantanée avait été une totale surprise pour Tony et c'était ce qui l'avait effrayé. La déclaration d'amour de Steve l'avait pris au dépourvu et avait augmenté son effroi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui déclarait son amour aussi vite et avec autant de conviction qu'il ne pouvait douter de sa véracité.

.

Ses expériences en matière de relations amoureuses n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade de quelques semaines, sauf avec Wendy et il savait que cette relation l'avait profondément marqué et avait conditionné son comportement en la matière. Il devait donc apprendre à accepter ce que Steve lui offrait et il devait reconnaitre que loin de lui, il se sentait incomplet.

.

Malgré la nouveauté de cette réaction, il doutait qu'il puisse s'agir d'amour. Il était trop prudent pour se lancer dans cette voie sans être certain de ses sentiments. Ou il était tellement prudent qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaitre ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il devait sérieusement réfléchir à tout ça, ne pas faire souffrir Steve étant une priorité.

.

Pourtant, si d'aventure, il réalisait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas comparables à ceux de l'ex Seal, il savait qu'il le ferait souffrir inévitablement dans la mesure où Steve était déjà amoureux. Il avait du mal à concevoir que l'hawaïen ait pu tomber amoureux aussi vite, sans l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant. Sans doute parce que lui-même n'avait jamais succombé à un coup de foudre, il n'en comprenait pas le concept.

.

Par certains côtés, dû à son enfance particulière, il était encore un novice qui cherchait des réponses à des questions que le commun des mortels acceptait sans hésitation.

.

Et puis soudain, son séjour à Hawaï avait changé sa perspective et sa relation avec Steve. Il avait compris certaines choses, fait la paix avec d'autres et osé regarder au plus profond de lui pour analyser la situation avec le plus d'objectivité possible.

.

Cette introspection lui avait ouvert les yeux et ce jour-là, sur la plage, il avait enfin compris qu'il lui fallait prendre des risques s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose qui commençait à lui tenir à cœur. La pensée de devoir bientôt quitter l'hawaïen pour retourner à DC lui avait presque broyé le cœur et avait permis à son esprit d'accepter ce que son cœur lui disait.

.

La semaine serait un bon test dans la mesure où il s'était langui du chef du 5-0 au point de l'appeler plusieurs fois pour juste entendre sa voix. Etre allé passer quelques jours là-bas démontrait malgré tout qu'il tenait à l'homme, il n'avait jamais pensé faire autant de trajet pour quelqu'un d'autre. Certains détails de ce genre lui faisaient penser qu'il tenait plus à Steve qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Il soupira et se leva pour détendre son corps. Réfléchir trop l'amenait parfois à déclencher un mal de tête et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en ce moment. Il rangea l'ordinateur puis passa dans la salle de bains avant de se préparer à se coucher. Il regarda son lit en se disant qu'il devrait changer les draps le lendemain matin, il était hors de question que Steve dorme dans la chambre d'ami ou sur le divan.

.

Il se glissa sous les draps et en quelques minutes, il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Comme prévu, le lendemain, il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla puis il changea le lit. Une fois terminé, il gagna la cuisine où il inspecta les placards, le réfrigérateur et le congélateur pour vérifier leur contenu et prévoir au besoin de faire des courses. Tous étaient suffisamment garnis pour n'avoir pas à s'inquiéter de ce côté.

.

Soudain, il repensa à la requête de Steve et il courut dans la chambre, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et poussa un soupir. Lubrifiant et préservatifs étaient en quantité suffisante ! Un autre souci de moins. Restait juste à savoir quelle serait l'heure d'arrivée de Steve pour définir la remise des clefs de l'appartement. Manque de bol, le concierge était absent et il ne voulait pas laisser le trousseau à un voisin qui risquait d'être absent au moment opportun.

.

Il envoya un texto à Steve pour lui indiquer de se rendre au NCIS pour venir les chercher, même si cette solution ne l'enchantait pas. Il veillerait à ce que son passage soit le plus bref possible en espérant que son équipe ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Après tout, aucun d'eux ne l'avait rencontré personnellement ou ne lui avait adressé la parole.

.

Ceci fait, il gagna sa voiture et fit le trajet jusqu'au bureau avec la tête dans un petit nuage. Il allait revoir Steve et ensemble, ils allaient décortiquer le dossier de La Grenouille et mettre leurs cerveaux au travail pour mettre une stratégie au point.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Steve rencontrera-t-il officiellement l'équipe de Tony ?_

 _._

 _Pour le savoir, suivez-moi jusqu'au prochain chapitre._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chimi_


	32. Chapitre 31 : Visite attendue

.

.

 _Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour n'avoir pas publié en temps voulu mais un triste évènement familial m'a éloigné pour un temps de l'écriture._

.

 _Je tiens ensuite à adresser un merci spécial à Anya hebb pour son très long com apprécié à sa juste valeur. J'aime que de nouvelles lectrices osent me dire ce qu'elles pensent de mes écrits et certaines en influencent l'écriture en souhaitant que j'aborde un point en particulier que je n'avais pas envisagé ou envie de traiter. Un signe certain que je prête attention à vos coms._

.

 _Enfin, ce chapitre a mis du temps à mûrir puis j'ai débattu pour un point précis, la rencontre entre l'équipe NCIS et Steve. J'avais presque terminé l'écriture lorsque je me suis ravisée et décidée de surseoir à celle entre Gibbs et McGarrett. J'ai donc dû changer une bonne partie du texte déjà prêt._

 _._

 _Ensuite, non satisfaite de ma prose, j'ai tout effacé et réécrit au moins trois fois avant de rester sur cette version qui, j'espère, n'est pas trop mal. Donnez-moi votre opinion sachant que je prévois sans doute une autre rencontre dans un prochain chapitre, sans doute d'ailleurs avec les deux équipes._

.

 _Bonne lecture pour ce très long chapitre (le plus long jusqu'ici) et à vos claviers._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 31 : Visite attendue**

.

L'équipe que Morrow avait chargée d'enquêter sur Shepard venait de lui faire un topo sur leurs trouvailles. Leur analyste informatique avait réussi à accéder au contenu de l'ordinateur personnel de Shepard en se connectant sur l'adresse IP qu'il était parvenu à obtenir via le piratage en règle d'une base de données quelconque. Malgré le cryptage mis en place par la directrice (ou un de ses acolytes plutôt), il parvint à déverrouiller un dossier qui retint l'attention de ses agents.

La situation dépeinte par son équipe n'était pas des plus réjouissantes et il avait le devoir d'en avertir Tony. Voir le directeur d'une agence fédérale dans sa position se servir non seulement des ressources de son agence à des fins personnelles mais également engager un agent dans des opérations douteuses, non autorisées et sans lui assurer le moindre renfort en cas de problème relevaient d'un manque certain de jugement et d'un suicide professionnel.

.

Sachant que son agenda professionnel ne lui permettrait pas de dégager du temps pour un rendez-vous avec l'Agent DiNozzo, il se résolut à lui adresser un mail sur son compte personnel avec le dossier de recherches réalisé par son équipe. Il espérait que le contenu dissuaderait l'agent d'accepter la mission que Shepard entendait lui confier.

.

Il précisait à DiNozzo qu'il pouvait le contacter si nécessaire ou lui faire savoir, par retour de mail, ce qu'il envisageait au sujet de la mission. Connaissant son ancien agent, il pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute supposer qu'il souhaiterait approfondir la question et découvrir le pourquoi et surtout le comment de cette mission non sanctionnée.

.

Morrow déciderait de la suite à donner après avoir entendu DiNozzo lui faire part de son avis sur l'affaire. Il aurait une opinion sur la question et peut-être également une solution à proposer pour déjouer les plans de Shepard. Tom ne serait pas autrement étonné que la directrice l'ait déjà sollicité pour tenter une opération sous couverture, la spécialité de l'italien.

.

Dans la mesure où la CIA était déjà sur les rangs pour tenter de faire tomber le trafiquant, le directeur de la Sécurité du Territoire ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre un membre d'une autre agence sur la même affaire. A moins que Shepard ne sache pas que l'agence sœur s'intéressait à Benoit, ce qui était tout à fait possible.

.

Il lui restait juste à attendre des nouvelles de l'italien pour la suite à y donner.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

A Hawaï, la frénésie déployée par Steve pour obtenir une place sur un vol le jour même amusait et énervait à la fois son équipe. Elle subissait son humeur changeante en fonction des informations de la compagnie aérienne qui tardait à lui trouver une place libre sur le premier vol en partance.

.

Finalement, ce fut un pur hasard qui permit à Steve de partir plus tôt que prévu. En fait, Paul Masson, un de ses amis Marine de la base de Pearl Harbor, l'appela en urgence pour annuler leur rendez-vous mensuel, un diner que les deux hommes partageaient depuis le retour de Steve sur l'ile. Il l'informa qu'il devait gagner la capitale par un vol prioritaire le jour même et qu'il ignorait la date de son retour.

.

Au cours de la conversation, Steve mentionna son prochain départ pour DC dès qu'il aurait trouvé un vol et si leur agenda concordait, ils pourraient avoir leur diner là-bas. Sans même réfléchir, son ami lui proposa de faire le trajet ensemble sur l'avion militaire. Trop heureux de résoudre son dilemme, Steve accepta sans la moindre hésitation. Il arriverait certainement plus vite de cette manière puisque un seul arrêt pour refaire le plein était prévu.

.

Il rentra terminer son bagage avant de gagner la base de Pearl et de rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait près d'un avion de transport de matériel C-130 Hercules parqué sur le tarmac et prêt à décoller. Ils se saluèrent et gravirent rapidement la passerelle qui les conduisit dans le ventre de l'appareil où les deux hommes s'installèrent rapidement sur les bancs courant le long de la carlingue.

.

Toute discussion étant pratiquement impossible dû au bruit des moteurs, les deux hommes limitèrent donc la conversation. Steve résolut le problème en tirant de son sac sa tablette et ouvrit un document vierge. Il se mit à taper quelques mots et passa ensuite l'appareil à son ami pour sa réponse. Ce dernier rit et joua le jeu. Le temps passa plus vite tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient des nouvelles.

.

En milieu de vol, ils firent une sieste qui leur permit de trouver le trajet moins long. Puis, une pause casse-croûte (Chin et Kono lui avaient préparé un en-cas) qu'il partagea avec Paul accompagné d'un café tiré d'un thermos.

.

« Tu es plutôt équipé pour un vol de ce type » lui fit remarquer Paul en haussant la voix.

« Mes collègues » dit simplement Steve.

.

Ensuite, afin de rendre le reste du trajet moins monotone, Paul tira un jeu de cartes de son sac et ils se mirent à jouer. Steve fut heureux de délester son ami de quelques dollars, ce qui fit grommeler le Marine de façon amicale. Ils étaient presque à destination lorsque le portable de l'hawaïen vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et consulta le message laissé par son ancien chef, Joe White le pria de le rappeler au sujet de sa requête. Steve lui répondit qu'il le contactera un peu plus tard lorsqu'il serait avec la personne concernée par sa demande.

.

Il venait juste de ranger le téléphone lorsqu'il sentit l'appareil préparer sa descente. Quelques minutes plus tard, les roues touchaient le tarmac de la piste d'atterrissage de la base de Quantico. Après quoi, il ne fallut que dix minutes pour que les deux amis débarquent et que Paul lui propose de le conduire à DC. Steve accepta et s'installa dans la voiture qui attendait le Marine, prête à le déposer dans la capitale.

.

Le trajet fut court, il ne fallait que 45 minutes pour rallier DC depuis Quantico et la circulation de ce début d'après-midi était assez fluide pour ne pas en rallonger la durée.

.

« Où dois-je te déposer, Steve ? » demanda enfin Paul.

« Au Quartier Général du NCIS » lui apprit Steve.

« Problème ? » s'enquit le Marine.

« Non, je vais voir un ami qui y travaille. »

« Tu fréquentes les fédéraux maintenant ? » s'étonna son ami.

« A vrai dire, je connais un agent depuis quelque temps » l'informa le chef du 5.0.

« Je connais une équipe du bureau de DC, leur chef est un ancien Marine » déclara Paul. « Son équipe a résolu un meurtre il y a quelque temps lorsque j'étais stationné à Quantico. »

« Ce ne serait pas l'équipe d'un certain agent Gibbs ? » voulut savoir Steve.

« En effet » confirma Paul. « Un de ses agents… il a un nom italien, a réussi à résoudre l'affaire grâce à un indice que personne n'avait noté. J'ai été bluffé par la manière dont il a trouvé la solution mais choqué par la façon dont l'Agent Gibbs l'a traité durant toute l'enquête. Comme si son bras droit était en fait un 'bleu'. Pourtant, pas mal de gars louaient le légendaire Gibbs mais pour moi, ce n'est pas lui qui a permis de clore le dossier mais bien son agent dont j'ai oublié le nom. »

« C'est l'Agent Anthony DiNozzo » annonça l'hawaïen.

« Tu le connais ? »

« C'est l'ami en question que je vais voir » confirma Steve. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques mois lors d'une conférence à Miami. Nous avons sympathisé. »

« Et tu accours ainsi à DC juste pour une connaissance récente ? » ironisa Paul.

« Non, il a requis mon aide urgente pour une affaire personnelle et dans la mesure où je peux la lui apporter, je n'ai pas hésité » indiqua l'ex Seal.

« Ah ! Toujours prompt à aider qui en a besoin et surtout s'il s'agit d'un ami à ce que je vois » nota Paul.

« Il mérite qu'on l'aide parce que, d'habitude, c'est lui qui aide mais obtient bien peu en échange » rectifia le chef du 5.0. « Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. »

.

Ensuite, les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux avant de reprendre une conversation plus légère. Ils prirent RV pour le lendemain midi pour un déjeuner ensemble avant que Paul ne le dépose devant l'entrée du Navy Yard. Steve le salua avant de regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Enfin, il se tourna et fit face au bâtiment qui abritait Tony. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de gagner l'entrée.

.

Steve savait qu'il prenait un risque de venir directement au NCIS plutôt que de rencontrer Tony dans un café proche. Non seulement il voulait voir l'endroit où il travaillait mais également rencontrer son équipe. Il n'avait aucun désir de croiser le fer avec ses collègues mais à un moment donné ou un autre, il souhaitait vivement les remettre à leur place. Certes, ce n'était sans doute pas le moment adéquat, pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il saurait faire face à leur hostilité tout en espérant que Tony ne serait pas la cible de leur vindicte.

.

Il fit halte au contrôle où l'agent de sécurité lui demanda son nom, une pièce d'identité et la raison de sa présence. Pour n'éveilleur aucun soupçon, il s'abstint de préciser qu'il appartenait à une force de police. Il obtint un badge de visiteur et un garde l'escorta jusqu'à l'étage où Tony travaillait. Le court trajet se fit en silence avant que le garde lui signifie de le suivre. Il lui indiqua l'espace de travail de l'équipe de Gibbs et s'esquiva aussitôt, ce qui l'amusa. Au vu de la réputation de l'agent, il devait en terrorisait plus d'un.

.

L'ancien Marine était visiblement absent ainsi que Tony mais les deux jeunes membres étaient installés derrière leur bureau. L'arrivée de Steve attira l'attention manifeste de l'israélienne qui l'étudia un instant du coin de l'œil avant qu'elle ne montre son intérêt évident pour sa personne. Elle lui lança une œillade qu'elle pensait séductrice mais qui révulsa Steve. Il ne montra pourtant pas sa réaction et attendit patiemment la suite.

.

Bientôt, David se leva de son siège et s'avança vers lui en ondulant des hanches de façon suggestive. Elle s'arrêta juste à deux pas de Steve et lui planta un regard charmeur, du moins devait-elle espérer qu'il l'était. Un sourire aussi factice que possible étira ses lèvres qu'elle humidifia pour les rendre plus attirantes.

.

« Je peux vous aider sans doute » suggéra-t-elle d'une voix suave et sûre d'elle.

.

Certaine qu'elle pouvait l'intéresser, elle avança la main dans l'évidente intention de la poser sur son bras. Steve pivota légèrement pour éviter le contact et lui rendit son regard mais le sien était moqueur. Il la vit froncer les sourcils avant que la perplexité ne se peigne sur son visage. Il se pencha vers elle.

.

« J'attends quelqu'un. Et vous n'êtes pas du tout mon type, Pussycat » lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant de se redresser.

.

Cette fois, elle montra clairement sa réaction lorsqu'un éclair de colère traversa son regard.

.

« Je ne suis pas… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

.

Elle était incapable de terminer, elle ne comprenait pas le terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle décida alors d'une autre tactique qui avait souvent fonctionner. Persuadée qu'elle pouvait lui faire peur comme chaque fois qu'elle révélait qui elle était, elle fit son annonce.

.

« Je suis officier du Mossad, je pourrais vous mettre à terre sans la moindre difficulté » dit-elle, les dents serrées et un éclair de satisfaction dans les yeux.

« Oh, je sais qui vous êtes, Miss » répliqua Steve d'un ton moqueur. « J'imagine que vous vous présentez toujours de manière aussi directe pour que vos interlocuteurs vous craignent.»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de les intimider, ils me sous-estiment tous et c'est leur perte » susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. « En un rien de temps, ils déchantent lorsqu'ils se retrouvent au sol, terrassée par une femme plus forte qu'eux. »

« Je suis sûr que vous pensez pouvoir faire ce que vous dites mais trop de confiance en soi peut nuire et vous faire sous-estimer votre adversaire. Vous êtes décidément bien naïve de penser que vous pouvez avoir le dessus sur toute la gente masculine, vous n'avez sans doute rencontré que des hommes faibles ou qui ne savaient pas se battre, c'est tout » statua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et seriez-vous prêt à vérifier ou à relever le défi ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton belliqueux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez sans doute fait partie, à une époque, d'une équipe Kidon que vous me faites peur » déclara Steve en soupirant. « Vous ignorez tout de moi et vous voilà prête à vous lancer dans un défi que vous perdriez. Vous êtes masochiste, Miss David ? »

« Qui êtes-vous pour savoir qui je suis ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Qui je suis ou ce que je suis ne vous concerne pas » lui renvoya l'hawaïen. « Sachez simplement que vous ne me faites pas peur. Certaines personnes ne savent décidément pas rester à leur place » soupira-t-il. « Un bon conseil, Pussycat, restez loin de moi ou vous pourriez le regretter. »

« C'est une menace ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler ainsi » siffla-t-elle.

« Pas besoin de vous hérisser, Chaton » se moqua Steve. « Je n'ai aucun besoin de proférer une menace comme vous dites, je suis certain que vous êtes suffisamment intelligente ou prudente pour rester loin de moi si vous tenez à rester… comme vous êtes actuellement » poursuivit-il d'un ton froid.

.

Ziva le scruta un instant, observa les yeux durs de son interlocuteur et comprit qu'elle faisait face à un potentiel adversaire implacable. Elle battit en retraite en reculant de quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner son bureau. Steve nota l'autre agent qui les observait et vit le sourire moqueur se dessiner sur son visage. L'agent secoua la tête avant de reprendre son travail.

.

Steve attendit patiemment, il ne voulait pas arguer encore avec l'un ou l'autre au sujet de sa présence. Il avait repéré le bureau de Tony en remarquant la veste posé sur le dossier du fauteuil. Testant la patience des deux agents, il s'avança plus avant dans l'espace de travail et contournant le bureau, il s'assit sur le siège de l'italien.

.

« Eh, vous n'avez aucun droit de vous asseoir là » s'indigna aussitôt l'autre agent en se levant brusquement. « Veuillez quitter ce fauteuil, vous n'avez rien à faire à ce bureau. »

.

 _McGee_ pensa Steve. _Le geek de l'équipe et l'agent le moins intimidant qui soit._

.

Steve se contenta de le fixer avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur le siège. Il le recula avant de basculer le dossier et de poser ses pieds sur le bureau. La position rappelant par trop celle que Tony adoptait lorsqu'il faisait une pause irrita encore plus l'agent à voir l'expression de son visage.

.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez le chef de cette équipe » lui répondit Steve d'un ton ennuyé.

« D'abord, que faites-vous ici ? » l'interrogea McGee, un brin belliqueux. « Gibbs ne sera pas content de vous voir ici sans aucune raison et faire comme si vous étiez chez vous » l'assura l'agent avec satisfaction.

« Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas une bonne raison pour me trouver ici même, Agent McGee ? » s'enquit Steve en haussant les sourcils. « Et qui vous dit que je ne suis pas ici pour lui ? »

« D'abord, comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? » osa demander bravement McGee.

« Ah, la question mystère ! » ironisa le chef du 5.0. « Sachez que si je suis pour vous un inconnu, vous ne l'êtes pas pour moi, M. le diplômé du MIT » ajouta-t-il pour le mettre sur la voie sans rien dire.

.

A ces mots, non seulement McGee rougit mais se reprit assez pour montrer sa colère. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu mentionner ce fait. Et DiNozzo allait définitivement l'entendre.

.

« Je vais le tuer » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même mais suffisamment pour être entendu.

« De belles paroles qui sonnent comme une menace pour moi » lança froidement Steve.

« Quoi ? Je… je… » tenta McGee avant de se taire, incapable de pouvoir objecter.

« J'espère qu'elle ne restera qu'à l'état de pensée et ne sera pas suivie d'action réelle, Agent McGee » continua l'hawaïen sans le quitter des yeux. « S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à votre collègue, quelles que soient les circonstances, vous pourriez répondre de cette menace faite devant témoins même si je doute que votre partenaire ici présente corrobore votre déclaration surtout si elle concerne l'Agent DiNozzo. »

.

Steve se contenta de le fixer sans rien ajouter d'autre. Le visage de l'informaticien montra clairement son indécision quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers l'israélienne, un clair appel à l'aide qu'il ne reçut visiblement pas. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant finalement d'abandonner et de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Il continua à jeter un coup d'œil vers Steve durant les minutes qui suivirent.

.

Ce qui stupéfia Steve fut qu'aucun des deux agents ne l'avait reconnu avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés face à face lors de la conférence. Et c'était une consolation pour l'instant, il savait cependant que le NCIS disposait de caméras de surveillance. Il suffirait à l'Agent McGee de quelques minutes pour consulter son dossier grâce au programme de reconnaissance faciale dont est dotée toute agence fédérale depuis les attentats du 11 septembre.

.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message urgent à Chin avec instruction de bloquer l'accès à son dossier personnel par un cryptage spécial. Il savait que Chin demanderait l'aide de Jerry pour se faire, l'homme était un individu suffisamment paranoïaque pour savoir protéger un fichier de manière inviolable. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la réussite de sa requête.

.

Enfin, Steve entendit la voix de Tony et il se redressa vivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Son mouvement attira inévitablement l'attention des deux agents qui froncèrent les sourcils. Mais l'ex Seal n'en eut cure, il se leva et contourna le bureau lorsque l'italien fut en vue. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et sans la moindre hésitation, il prit l'homme dans ses bras pour une étreinte en apparence amicale.

.

« Salut, toi » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Tony.

« Bon giorno, mio caro » lui susurra son homme en retour.

.

Les deux amis se séparèrent enfin et Steve lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire moqueur. Tony saisit le message, Steve était prêt à jouer avec les nerfs de ses collègues.

.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » demanda Tony.

« Vol… particulier » indiqua le chef du 5.0.

.

Tony haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et son ami lui fit une petite grimace en retour. L'agent comprit que Steve ne souhaitait pas révéler plus devant McGee et David de façon à ne pas leur donner d'indices. Il savait cependant que McGee pouvait faire une recherche sur son visiteur via les vidéos de surveillance.

.

« Chin s'occupe de protéger mon anonymat » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'italien.

« Oh, bonne initiative » nota Tony.

.

Puis l'italien prit sa veste, son arme dans son tiroir et fit signe à Steve de le suivre. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il fut apostrophé par McGee d'un ton plutôt rude.

.

« Où vas-tu, DiNozzo ? »

« Pas tes affaires, McGee » répliqua Tony froidement.

« Et si Gibbs demande où tu es ? » insista l'informaticien.

« Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu ne sais pas » renvoya l'italien.

.

Sur ce, Tony entraîna rapidement Steve vers l'ascenseur. La cabine arriva rapidement, ils y prirent place et entamèrent la courte descente.

.

« Quel énergumène ! Il se prend pour plus important qu'il n'est, ma parole ! » lâcha Steve d'un ton dégouté. « Il s'est érigé comme un coq qui voit son territoire envahi par un potentiel adversaire lorsque je me suis installé à ta place. »

« Histoire de montrer qui il était et de paraitre intimidant ! » s'étonna l'italien en secouant la tête.

« Tous deux ne sont que des moucherons qui tentent de se faire passer pour des guêpes » nota Steve d'un ton dégoûté.

« Oh, tu n'as rien vu » répondit Tony. « Lorsqu'il est en forme, les insultes déguisées deviennent une véritable spécialité pour un écrivain comme il se prétend être. Il a le soutien inconditionnel de Miss Mossad et il ne se prive pas pour lui prouver qu'il a une paire de couilles qui fait de lui un homme » ajouta-t-il d'un ton désillusionné.

« Il a besoin d'elle pour se sentir important » spécula l'hawaïen. « Ça en dit long sur lui. »

« Maman McGee a dû être une forte personnalité, il tendance à se laisser manipuler facilement par ce genre de femme. Il suffit de le voir avec Sciuto et David qui font de lui ce qu'elles veulent. Elles commandent et il suit aveuglément. Il a le béguin pour la gothique qui se fiche de lui comme de l'an 40 mais il persiste à lui être dévoué. »

« C'est d'un lamentable » gloussa Steve. « Pas étonnant que Miss Mossad ait pu l'entrainer dans son sillage et dans sa campagne de calomnie envers toi. Il est faible, influençable et par-dessus le marché un total idiot s'il n'a pas encore compris le jeu de cette peste. »

« Elle t'a fait du 'rentre dedans', n'est-ce pas » déclara Tony. « C'est sa tactique habituelle avec un homme qu'elle désire mettre dans son lit. Et si tu résistes, elle mentionne le fait qu'elle fait partie du Mossad comme si cette info pouvait changer ta décision. »

« C'est exactement ça, elle n'a pas hésité à me le dire aussitôt que je lui ai clairement indiqué qu'elle n'était pas mon type. Et elle n'a pas non plus apprécié que je la surnomme 'Pussycat' » lui relata Steve.

« Oh ! Pour sûr que tu l'a vexée » siffla Tony. « Elle qui se prend pour la nouvelle Mata Hari du siècle sous prétexte qu'elle a été entraîné façon Mossad et qu'elle a fait brièvement partie d'une unité Kidon. »

« Je parie qu'un combat entre nous ne la verrait pas vainqueur » rit Steve. « Elle s'imagine que nous autres américains ne savons pas nous battre et que les israéliens sont les meilleurs combattants. Quelle illusion ! »

« Encore heureux que Gibbs soit au MTAC » souligna Tony. « Je parie que tu ne t'en serais pas sorti aussi bien. Il t'aurait passé au grill pour savoir qui tu étais. »

« Hum, j'imagine que ma brève intervention lors de la conférence n'a pas dû faire un grand effet sur ton équipe. Aucun d'eux n'a semblé me reconnaitre. »

« Leur grande curiosité va faire son apparition » nota l'italien. « Sitôt que j'ai tourné le dos, je pense que McGee va lancer une recherche d'après les vidéos de surveillance. Ça prendra un peu de temps mais ils sauront bientôt qui tu es. »

« Pas si sûr qu'il y arrive » déclara Steve. « J'ai demandé à Chin de crypter mon dossier et s'il recours à l'aide de Jerry, notre consultant hyper paranoïaque et génie informatique, ton petit hacker pourra toujours tenter sa chance. Il aura bien du mal à y accéder. »

« Bien, ça lui fera les dents » ricana l'agent. « Un petit coup à son égo pourra le rabaisser de quelques degrés. »

.

Tony salua le gardien de la Sécurité en lui rendant le badge de Steve puis il invita l'hawaïen à le suivre.

.

« Je dois te laisser rejoindre mon appart sans moi » l'informa-t-il en lui tendant les clés et une carte avec son adresse personnelle et le code d'accès au bâtiment. « Si Gibbs descend et que je ne suis pas là, je risque de devoir passer la soirée ici à remplir de la paperasse. J'en ai déjà suffisamment à traiter avant de rendre mon badge, je ne veux pas en rajouter. Tu fais comme chez toi et si un de mes voisins te questionne, tu lui réponds simplement 'NCIS'. C'est un code pour leur faire savoir que tu es un ami. »

« Ok » dit Steve. « Dois-je prévoir quelque chose pour le diner ? »

« Non, je t'emmènerai dans un petit resto sympa » lui apprit son ami. « A plus tard. »

.

Il regarda Steve monter dans le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter pour décharger son client. Le chef du 5.0 salua l'italien d'un geste de la main avant de donner l'adresse au chauffeur. Tony regarda le véhicule s'éloigner avant de rentrer et de regagner son bureau. Il prit les escaliers et pénétra à l'étage par un circuit détourné qui lui permit d'arriver derrière le bureau de McGee où David l'avait rejoint.

.

Il se posta juste derrière les deux agents sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarque tellement ils étaient absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient. Un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'informaticien apprit à Tony ce qu'il voulait. McGee avait sélectionné l'image de Steve et avait lancé le programme de recherche de reconnaissance faciale comme il l'avait prévu.

.

« Je vais le laisser tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve » annonça McGee à sa complice. « Tu ferais bien de retourner à ton bureau avant que Gibbs ne revienne et ne pose des questions. »

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir trouver qui est ce prétentieux ? »

« Ziva, je suis celui qui pirate les bases de données des autres agences gouvernementales dont l'accès est réputé inviolable ! » lui rappela-t-il avec un brin de fierté. « Bien sûr que je vais rapidement savoir qui est ce fumier qui ose nous prendre de haut. Dès que ce sera fait, je prévois de m'attaquer à DiNozzo, il va apprendre que je ne suis pas du MIT pour rien. »

« Que comptes-tu lui faire ? »

« Oh, juste quelques petites choses comme bloquer ses comptes bancaires ou résilier son assurance voiture… Ces petits riens qui lui empoisonneront la vie » ricana l'informaticien.

.

Dans leur dos, Tony se retint de leur rire au nez. Si McGee pensait pourvoir agir ainsi, il allait être surpris du résultat. Aucun de ses comptes bancaires ou autres comptes divers n'étaient ouverts sous son nom paternel, il avait veillé à mettre tout sous celui de jeune fille de sa mère afin de brouiller les pistes et dissuader Senior de mettre la main sur son argent.

.

Aussi malin que McGee soit, il ne penserait certainement pas à ça. Tony avait suffisamment dit et répété être fier de ses origines italiennes pour que l'informaticien ne songe à vérifier de ce côté d'autant que Tony n'avait jamais fait mention du nom de sa mère. Il allait donc se casser les dents pour trouver, même son salaire était viré sur un compte provisoire avant d'être transféré.

.

Tony ne pouvait cependant laisser passer cette infraction. Il allait donc faire le nécessaire pour s'assurer que son collègue soit réprimandé pour son intention malveillante. Afin de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, il s'éloigna silencieusement et fit un détour pour revenir s'installer à son bureau sans qu'aucun des deux conspirateurs ne soupçonnent pas qu'il avait découvert leur projet.

.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux regards de ses collègues et se remit au travail sur les rapports qui devaient être rédigés, répertoriés et dispatchés avant son départ. Gibbs ne reparut pas jusqu'au moment du départ de McGee et David. Il entendit l'agent indiqué que sa recherche n'avait pas donné de résultat et qu'il en était étonné. Il allait poursuivre ses investigations dès le lendemain.

.

Tony attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour ouvrir sa messagerie et envoyer un mail au service des Affaires Internes en expliquant sa requête. Voilà une bonne chose et une leçon que tous deux retiendraient, du moins il l'espérait. Il n'avait aucune envie que ses collègues mettent le nez dans sa vie privée comme ils se permettaient de le faire. McGee démontrait un culot que Tony n'appréciait décidément pas.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Une fois à destination, Steve utilisa la clé qui lui donna accès à l'immeuble et monta à l'étage, trouva facilement l'appartement de son homme. Heureusement, personne ne le vit y pénétrer et il referma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Il donna un tour de clé pour éviter les mauvaises surprises et déposa le trousseau dans sa poche, il le rendrait plus tard à l'italien.

.

Il s'avança un peu plus et contempla la pièce avant de poser son sac et de visiter le reste de l'appartement. Il nota le piano qui trônait dans le salon et se promit de solliciter un mini récital de la part de Tony. Il avait grandement apprécié celui de Miami et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'écouter jouer depuis.

.

Ensuite, il nota l'importante collection de DVD qui garnissait les étagères de la bibliothèque murale. DVD qui jouxtaient des livres sur des sujets divers : biographies de gens célèbres (acteurs, politiciens, grands personnages historiques), des ouvrages sur les civilisations disparues ou des villes et capitales du monde entier. Le choix cinématographique et littéraire était assez éclectique, signe certain que Tony était un érudit et avait un esprit ouvert.

.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui semblait être la chambre de son homme, il poussa la porte et sourit en constatant que le lit simple que Tony lui avait dit posséder avait fait place à un double. Il revint sur ses pas, attrapa son sac et alla le déposer au pied du lit. Sur sa gauche, un placard courait sur tout le mur et curieux, il en ouvrit les portes et ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de la garde-robe variée soigneusement rangée par catégorie de vêtements.

.

« Mazette, Tony, ça fait pas mal de fringues pour un seul homme » marmonna-t-il.

.

Il examina les costumes et les chemises qui portaient la marque de grands couturiers.

.

« En tout cas, tu as bon goût en la matière » ajouta-t-il.

.

Il referma la porte et repartit vers le salon. Il décida de s'y installer pour attendre le retour de Tony. Il alla choisir un livre puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se servit une bière avant de prendre place sur le sofa. Une minute plus tard, il était plongé dans sa lecture. La fatigue se fit sentir, le vol n'avait pas été de tout repos comme c'était toujours le cas pour un vol militaire. Il piqua du nez et finalement, s'écroula sur le divan où il finit par s'endormir.

.

Et il fit un rêve merveilleux où Tony et lui parcouraient son ile par tous moyens à leur convenance : cheval, voiture, quad, deltaplane, hélicoptère. Tony s'émerveillait comme un enfant devant la beauté de l'île. Et ils faisaient l'amour aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient à la belle étoile avec la lune pour seul témoin.

.

Ce fut un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Tony penché vers lui. Il leva le bras et posa sa main sur le cou de l'italien pour clamer la bouche si tentante pour un baiser plus long et gourmand. Il savoura le goût sucré d'un café sur la langue de son homme. Finalement, il le libéra et se redressa.

.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit Tony en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Oui » admit l'ex Seal. « J'ai fait un rêve divin. »

« Oh ! »

« Toi et moi, Hawaï, un clair de lune et nos deux corps enlacés et moites de transpiration après l'amour » récita Steve d'un ton rêveur.

« Bientôt, j'espère que ton rêve deviendra réalité » promit l'italien. « Pour le moment, je vais prendre une douche, me détendre un peu et ensuite, je t'emmène diner. »

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

« Eh, tu fais comme tu veux, tu es chez toi ici » annonça son homme en lui tendant la main.

.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où chacun entreprit de se déshabiller avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Tony régla la température de l'eau qu'il laissa couler un peu tandis qu'il préparait des serviettes propres. Il invita Steve à le suivre et tous deux entreprirent de s'offrir un moment de pur plaisir tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient l'un l'autre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et de mener son partenaire au plaisir ultime.

.

La respiration haletante et le corps comblé, ils reprirent le contrôle de leur sens avant de terminer leur ablution en se lavant mutuellement. Leurs gestes n'avaient plus l'urgence du désir et étaient plus sensuels que sexuels mais leur apportaient malgré tout un autre plaisir. Ensuite, Tony entoura Steve dans un drap de bain moelleux et se mit à le sécher, Steve se laissa faire et apprécia l'attention avant de rendre la pareille à l'italien.

.

« J'ai réservé une table pour 19.00 » annonça Tony. « De cette façon, nous aurons plus de temps pour discuter ou… pour autre chose » taquina-t-il l'ex Seal.

« Bonne idée, Monsieur l'Agent Fédéral » approuva Steve. « Nous allons au restaurant en voiture ? »

« A pied si tu veux bien, c'est juste à deux blocs d'ici » l'informa l'italien en déposant la serviette sur le séchoir électrique.

« Ok. Je te suis » dit-il suivant l'exemple de Tony tandis qu'il détaillait le corps nu de son homme.

.

Il avait déjà noté que l'italien n'était pas prude, ni gêné d'être nu en sa compagnie. Et voir toute cette peau dorée offerte à sa vue exclusive lui faisait monter la pression pour assouvir son désir de lui faire l'amour, un désir qu'il lui fallait réfréner pour l'instant. Le sacrifice était dur mais il savait que l'attente aboutirait à une récompense inestimable.

.

« Comment s'est passé ton retour ? » demanda Steve alors que tous deux revêtaient des vêtements propres.

« Ah ! J'ai surpris mes deux estimés collègues qui tentaient vainement de découvrir ton identité et McGee qui envisage de traquer et bloquer mes comptes bancaires et tous mes avoirs, assurances et autres informatiquement pour 'me mener la vie dure' selon ses propres termes. »

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ! » s'exclama l'hawaïen, scandalisé.

« Aucune inquiétude, il peut toujours chercher, il restera bredouille » l'informa Tony en riant. « Il n'a certainement pas envisagé le fait, qu'en tant qu'agent fédéral spécialiste des missions sous couverture, j'ai pu prendre certaines précautions bien nécessaires pour me protéger. »

« Tel que… »

« Tous mes comptes sont sous le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, une obligation pour éviter que mon géniteur ne se serve de mon argent à mon insu et surtout pour lui interdire l'accès au pécule que ma mère m'a laissé. Il ignore que d'autres membres de ma famille maternelle ont également décidé de m'octroyer une part d'héritage à leur décès » apprit-il à son ami.

« Ça veut dire que tu es riche ? » demanda Steve d'une voix hésitante.

.

Si c'était le cas, Tony resterait-il avec lui, un simple flic qui gagnait un salaire correct mais sans plus. Il ne disposait pas d'une fortune qu'il pourrait mettre dans la balance s'ils venaient à vivre ensemble.

.

Tony comprit l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Il s'avança vers lui et le tourna pour lui faire face. Il n'allait pas laisser un détail de cet ordre l'empêcher d'être heureux.

.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de l'argent que je recherche un compagnon qui peut égaler mon compte bancaire » gronda-t-il gentiment. « Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en couple avec un homme d'affaires qui m'a fait une proposition honnête il y a quelques années. Je ne demande pas à celui qui partagera ma vie d'apporter dans son escarcelle une dot en dollars. »

.

Steve soupira de soulagement, ce qui fit rire Tony.

.

« Tant mieux parce que ma seule fortune est la maison paternelle que tu connais et la solde d'un ex Seal à laquelle s'ajoute mon salaire de flic et un petit magot qui me vient d'un proche. »

« Je peux t'aider à augmenter tes économies, je suis assez doué pour faire de juteuses opérations en bourse » proposa l'italien. « J'ai multiplié par deux une mise de plusieurs milliers de dollars à ma première tentative. Depuis, je tente ma chance et jusqu'à présent, toujours avec succès. »

« Oh ! Serais-tu un de ces gars qui sont chanceux au jeu ? »

« Tellement chanceux que le dicton se vérifie, je suis plutôt malchanceux en amour… du moins jusqu'à notre rencontre » déclara Tony.

« Espérons que ta chance ne tournera pas alors, je ne serais pas contre de doubler le montant de mes économies » avoua Steve d'un ton moqueur.

« A ton service quand tu veux » indiqua son homme. « Nous pouvons commencer par des mises raisonnables et suivant les résultats, tu décides si tu veux prendre des risques. Et si jamais tu perds malgré mes conseils, je te rembourse ta mise de départ » proposa-t-il sérieusement.

« Eh, tu n'as pas à faire ça » s'indigna tout de suite l'hawaïen. « Si je joue et que je perds, ce sera tant pis pour moi. Chacun connait les risques lorsqu'on joue en bourse. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Que comptes-tu faire pour tes deux idiots de collègue ? »

« J'ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires, j'ai adressé un mail aux Affaires Internes avec une demande immédiate de recherche. Je pense que McGee n'a pas encore procédé au nettoyage de l'historique de ses recherches informatiques puisqu'il compte bien poursuivre avec d'autres critères. »

« Bien, qu'il soit sanctionné pour utiliser les ressources de l'agence pour des actions illégales et personnelles ne lui fera pas de mal et rabaissera sans doute ses prétentions » approuva Steve.

« Assez parlé de tout ça, nous pouvons aller nous restaurer et apprécier notre mutuelle compagnie » déclara Tony en attrapant la main de Steve.

.

Il entraina son compagnon vers la sortie, attrapa au passage ses clés, son badge et son arme de secours qu'il glissa dans son holster de cheville. Steve le regarda faire en souriant.

.

« Paranoïa ou prudence ? Tu sors toujours armé ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui depuis que j'ai été agressé après le boulot lorsque j'étais un jeune flic encore un peu inexpérimenté » expliqua l'italien. « Mon partenaire de l'époque m'a vivement conseillé de toujours porté soit mon arme de service, soit une de secours. J'ai suivi son conseil qui m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. »

« Sage décision si elle t'a permis de rester en vie. »

« Elle a également assuré la survie de plusieurs civils lors d'un braquage qui tournait mal » raconta Tony tandis qu'il guidait Steve vers la sortie.

« Oh, une histoire que j'adorerais entendre » annonça l'hawaïen.

« Pas grand-chose à dire » commença Tony tout en indiquant d'un geste la direction du restaurant. « Je suis rentré dans un magasin, un soir assez tard après le boulot pour quelques courses nécessaires. J'avais déjà rempli mon panier lorsque deux jeunes ont fait irruption et ont braqué une arme sur le caissier en lui enjoignant de leur donner la caisse. L'homme… le gamin plutôt tremblait tellement de peur qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir le tiroir-caisse. J'ai vu le moment où l'un des voleurs allait presser la détente. J'ai saisi mon portable et envoyé un texto à ma brigade avant de sortir mon arme et de me glisser silencieusement derrière eux. »

« Tu les as désarmés au risque d'être blessé ? » demanda Steve d'un ton réprobateur.

« Non, je me suis dit que si je maitrisais l'un d'eux, le second aurait le temps de s'en prendre à moi » dit Tony en secouant la tête. « J'ai saisi deux petites boites de conserve sur l'étagère et j'ai fait deux lancers successifs qui les ont assommés. J'ai ensuite pris mes menottes et je les ai attachés autour d'un pilier jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. »

« Hum, le joueur de football en action dans toute sa splendeur ! » s'exclama son ami. « J'aurais bien voulu voir leur tête à leur réveil en découvrant qu'ils avaient été mis KO par une boite de conserve. »

« Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de devoir agir d'instinct et d'improviser avec ce que tu as sous la main ? » demanda Tony en souriant.

« Bien sûr que si » confirma le chef du 5.0. « Cependant, je n'avais jamais encore été obligé d'utiliser des conserves comme arme improvisée. »

« Eh, parfois, tu prends ce que tu trouves » plaisanta Tony avant d'ouvrir la porte du restaurant qu'il avait choisi.

.

Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte qu'une petite matrone se précipita vers eux. Elle entoura l'italien de ses bras et se pressa contre la robuste poitrine. Tony attendit une minute puis souleva la femme dans ses bras tout en riant tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues.

.

La porte de la cuisine livra passage à un italien au teint sombre qui ouvrit de grands yeux avant de venir à son tour accueillir Tony qu'il étreignit comme sa femme avant d'embrasser également l'agent. Puis s'ensuivit une conversation en italien, dans un rythme rapide et chantant dont Steve ne comprit pas un mot.

.

L'hawaïen regardait la scène en souriant, il était évident que Tony était non seulement un client mais certainement également considéré comme de la famille. Il y avait peu d'endroits où les clients étaient accueillis avec autant d'enthousiasme. L'heure suivante passa à la vitesse de l'éclair entre la présentation et le choix des mets et des vins.

.

La conservation était légère et générale, il serait temps de parler sérieusement plus tard. Pour l'instant, les deux amants goûtaient quelques heures de pure détente dans une ambiance chaleureuse, un réconfort pour Tony qui venait ici se ressourcer parmi des gens simples mais oh combien affectueux envers lui.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voilà pour cette première rencontre NCIS-H5.0. Je prévois une autre rencontre avec le reste de l'équipe dans un autre chapitre.

.

Pour celle entre Gibbs et Steve, je me tâte : la faire en public ou en privé ? A voir

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	33. Chapitre 32 : Confrontation indispensabl

.

.

 _J'avoue que cette histoire a pris une tournure imprévue et que certains chapitres ajoutés après requête de votre part ont considérablement rallongé cette fic. Mais j'en suis heureuse, voir mes lectrices s'impliquer et oser faire des suggestions me ravie._

 _._

 _Ainsi donc, Elendil, voici la scène que vous désiriez… Quant à la requête de Gwendo, elle fera partie du prochain chapitre._

 _._

 _Quant à la discussion entre Shepard et Tony… j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera au vu des commentaires exprimés à ce sujet._

.

 _Bonne lecture et comme toujours, à vos claviers._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 32 : Confrontation indispensable**

.

Le retour, après un repas aussi copieux que délicieux, se fit dans un silence relatif. La soirée était un peu fraiche mais l'air n'était pas froid pour autant, malgré ça, peu de monde musardait dans les rues. Tony profita de cette aubaine, il agrippa la main de Steve et l'attira à lui pour terminer le trajet jusqu'à son appartement.

.

Parvenus à l'abri des regards derrière la porte close de son domicile, Tony n'attendit pas pour fondre sur Steve et l'embrasser goulûment. Le souffle court, il entraina l'hawaïen dans la chambre où tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit avant d'éclater de rire sans véritable raison, le bonheur d'être à nouveau ensemble.

.

Tony rencontra ensuite le regard ardent de son homme et ouvrit la bouche sans même réfléchir. Un nouveau baiser les conduisit naturellement à plus de caresses et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne réalise, ils étaient nus et leurs mains apprenaient à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre.

.

Au début de leur relation, Steve avait reconnu en l'italien un homme émotionnellement blessé, il avait donc hésité juste quelques heures pour évaluer ses chances de lui faire l'amour. Se précipiter aurait sans doute ruiné tous ses espoirs mais il n'avait pu résister bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui, c'était sans arrière-pensée et sans hésitation qu'ils s'adonnaient à leur mutuelle passion et à l'amour physique.

.

Il parcourait la peau dorée de mille et un baisers, ayant appris à détecter les zones érogènes du corps sous lui, excitait et même exacerbait le désir jusqu'à ce que l'italien le supplie de le faire sien. Steve releva la tête et la vue du visage extatique et affamé de son amant le fit sourire et grincer des dents à la fois. Son cœur se serra en réalisant que Tony n'avait sans doute pas connu de nombreux moments de bonheur dans sa vie.

.

« Bouge, bon sang » commanda Tony, impatient.

« Je vais y venir » déclara Steve totalement submergé lui-même par le désir. « Mais, Dieu m'est témoin que je ne vais pas te 'baiser' à la sauvette mais t'aimer, Anthony. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'un coup vite fait, tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin de tendresse et d'amour, ce que je vais m'employer à te procurer chaque jour que Dieu fait si tu me le permets. »

.

La voix contenue de l'ancien Seal amena Tony à froncer les sourcils mais bien vite, il répondit par un sourire timide qui émouvait Steve parce qu'il définissait l'italien comme étant lui-même. Il laissa les rênes à McGarrett qui prit donc son temps pour préparer l'homme qu'il allait aimer avec passion. Steve sentit l'italien frémir contre lui et la réponse du corps superbe offert librement indiqua qu'il appréciait les tourments qu'il subissait.

.

Lorsque le moment de leur accouplement arriva enfin, Steve fit une pause et plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes de l'italien. Il voulait être absolument certain que l'acte qu'ils allaient accomplir était désiré par tous les deux. Ce fut non seulement la lueur de désir qui y brillait qui lui donna sa réponse mais également le sourire ému qui étirait à nouveau les lèvres de l'italien.

.

Les mots n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il désirait. Apprendre à décoder le langage corporel de son homme était un des premiers objectifs que Steve s'était fixé parce que, lorsqu'il le voulait, le volubile italien savait devenir muet comme une tombe et notamment en ce qui concernait ses sentiments.

.

Steve avait choisi de pratiquer la position du missionnaire afin d'être en mesure de lire les émotions défiler sur le visage de Tony, il glissa donc un coussin sous les reins de l'italien et prit position entre les jambes largement écartés. Il aligna son érection douloureuse avec l'entrée qu'il convoitait et lentement poussa pour briser l'anneau de muscles qu'il lui restait à franchir.

.

Il étudiait attentivement les traits de Tony pour détecter tout inconfort et se retirer si nécessaire. Quand Tony lui fit signe de la tête, il poursuivit son avancée et bientôt, se trouva entièrement enfoui dans la chaude chaleur du corps qu'il convoitait depuis la première minute où il avait posé les yeux sur l'homme dans le bar de l'hôtel et qu'il désirait un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient.

.

Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, laissant Tony s'habituer à son intrusion avant de commencer de légers va et vient dont l'intensité augmenta au fur et à mesure que les grognements de plaisir de l'italien devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et vocaux. Il assura sa position afin d'être en mesure de libérer une de ses mains qu'il enroula aussitôt autour du pénis de son amant.

.

Et tandis qu'il allait et venait entre les reins de l'italien, sa main copiait le rythme et entraînait inexorablement son homme vers l'abîme de plaisir qu'il allumait dans son corps. Il ralentit le rythme ne voulant pas que ce rapport se termine trop vite, il se baissa et prit possession des lèvres tentatrices et donna un baiser langoureux qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque.

.

Puis Steve reprit les choses en main et accéléra son rythme parce qu'il ne pouvait plus prétendre être en mesure de se retenir. Sa jouissance coïncida avec celle de Tony et les deux hommes laissèrent le plaisir exploser sans retenue les envoyant tous deux au bord de l'abîme. Steve finit par s'effondrer sur Tony durant quelques instants avant de reprendre suffisamment conscience et de bouger. Il laissa un vide en Tony qui grogna lorsque son amant se retira de lui avec douceur.

.

Les deux hommes prirent le temps de se nettoyer avant de s'enfouir sous les couvertures, Tony lové contre Steve, dont les bras protecteurs vinrent l'envelopper. Le soupir de contentement de l'italien fit sourire le chef du 5-0 qui déposa un baiser sur la chevelure brune. Dire qu'il était impatient de pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'homme chaque jour que Dieu ferait était un euphémisme.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent ensemble et encore enlacés. Ils goutèrent quelques instants la joie d'être ensemble avant que, finalement, ils ne se lèvent. Ils avaient fort à faire avant que Tony ne se rende au travail. Steve lui appris que son ancien commandant n'avait pas pu découvrir grand-chose au sujet de la Directrice Shepard, ce qui pouvait signifier qu'elle cachait bien son jeu ou qu'elle agissait seule.

.

De son côté, Tony lui annonça ce que Kort et ses autres sources avaient découvert, notamment l'équipe spéciale que le Directeur Morrow avait mis sur l'affaire. En regroupant tous les renseignements, il était évident que tout se recoupait et concordait parfaitement. Ce que dévoilaient les différentes informations était un tableau des plus sordides et incroyables. Et toutes pointaient dans une seule et même direction, un but écœurant.

.

 _Comment la directrice d'une agence gouvernementale pouvait-elle ainsi songer à utiliser les ressources et le personnel de son agence à des fins personnelles et pour une vengeance privée ?_

 _Comment pouvait-elle le faire sans assurer les arrières de l'agent qu'elle comptait envoyer sous couverture sans l'appui d'une équipe compétente ?_

 _Avait-elle l'intention de le sacrifier au besoin si nécessaire, le considérer comme un dommage collatéral dans l'optique d'obtenir le résultat qu'elle en attendait : la mort du commanditaire, selon elle, du suicide déguisé de son père ?_

.

Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Steve et le besoin de protéger Tony contre cette vipère devenait plus impérieux chaque heure qui passait et le rapprochait de la confrontation. Il savait que son homme ne pouvait compter sur les membres de son équipe puisque la mission était censée être confidentielle.

.

Les deux hommes prirent leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant de la meilleure manière pour Tony d'aborder l'entretien difficile qui l'attendait. L'italien avança quelques arguments avant de décider de tester le terrain pour juger de l'humeur de Shepard et adopter sa propre attitude en conséquence. C'était un mécanisme qu'il utilisait pour les missions sous couverture et qui lui réussissait plus souvent qu'il n'échouait.

.

Enfin prêts, Tony guida Steve jusqu'à sa voiture, le laissa prendre place sur le siège passager. Il comptait déposer son homme dans le café le plus proche du NCIS où il pourrait le rejoindre rapidement si besoin. La circulation matinale était fluide et le trajet s'effectua sans encombre et en un temps record.

.

Steve quitta le véhicule à l'endroit choisi avec une certaine réluctance bien visible. Il aurait souhaité accompagner Tony et ainsi le soutenir par sa présence. Pourtant, Tony n'avait sans doute pas besoin de le savoir à quelques pas pour savoir qu'il avait son soutien infaillible. Il décida cependant de se pointer à l'agence si dans l'heure qui suivait, Tony ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Malgré son arrêt, Tony arriva tôt au bureau et gara sa voiture sur son emplacement habituel. Il éteignit le moteur et resta quelques instants sans bouger. Il savait que ce jour-là déterminerait son avenir au sein de l'agence. Cependant, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il ne pouvait songer à rester dans un poste où son supérieur envisageait sans le moindre scrupule de le considérer comme 'sacrifiable' à sa cause.

.

Il finit par s'extirper de sa voiture, la ferma et fit son chemin d'un pas lourd vers l'entrée du bâtiment qu'il franchit avec la furieuse envie de faire demi-tour. Il salua aussi joyeusement que possible le garde avant de passer le portique et de gagner l'ascenseur. La cabine était vide et le déposa à son étage. Il parvint sans encombre à son bureau et constata qu'il était le premier arrivé.

.

Il s'activa afin de s'occuper l'esprit et tenter de maîtriser sa nervosité. Il prit de profondes inspirations et se concentra pour se ressaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva une certaine sérénité et songer à Steve le fit même sourire et sa décision ultime lui parut soudain la plus logique, la plus rationnelle et la plus souhaitable pour tous les deux.

.

Allumant son ordinateur, il se plongea dans la rédaction du rapport de leur dernière affaire, il relut les notes qu'il prenait au fil de l'enquête et les mit en forme pour établir une chronologie des faits exacts qui s'étaient déroulés. En tant que second de Gibbs, ses rapports étaient les plus importants parce qu'ils étaient les plus complets et servaient de base pour les procès.

.

Les rapports de McGee avaient tendance à être trop techniques, ceux de Sciuto étaient définitivement trop scientifiques, ceux de Ducky remplis d'un jargon médical parfois obscur, ceux de Gibbs étaient minimaux et ceux de David étaient bourrés de non-sens ou de fautes grossières quand ils n'étaient pas rédigés en hébreu, ce que Tony ne se donnait plus la peine de corriger.

.

Un par un, les autres membres de l'équipe firent leur apparition, le saluèrent le plus brièvement possible avant de s'attaquer à leur propre travail. L'atmosphère dans l'espace devint rapidement plus lourde de minute en minute jusqu'au moment où le téléphone de Tony sonna. Il soupira sachant fort bien ce que cela signifiait.

.

Il décrocha et écouta la secrétaire de Shepard l'inviter à rejoindre le bureau directorial dans l'instant. Il raccrocha, prit la chemise de la mission qu'elle lui avait remise et dont il avait pris la précaution de faire une copie pour son propre dossier. Il se leva, contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans un mot.

.

Il sentit les trois regards spéculateurs qui le suivaient mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il continua son chemin vers la personne et la discussion qui sanctionneraient son destin au sein de l'agence. Même s'il avait déjà pris une décision claire et nette, il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il avait la ferme intention de lui damer le pion et d'imposer son désir personnel, gagner cette manche et cette guerre de pouvoir une fois dans sa vie.

.

Il avait souvent laissé Gibbs agir à sa guise et certaines enquêtes avaient failli pâtir du choix malencontreux de son chef en matière de gestion des témoins. Il savait qu'à plusieurs occasions, Gibbs avait manipulé les indices pour qu'ils correspondent à son désir de protéger tel ou tel personne, il n'était pas naïf au point de le croire tout blanc.

.

L'ancien Marine avait parfois une vision étriquée ou une conception trop large de la justice en fonction des personnes impliquées dans leurs enquêtes. Si d'aventure, la conclusion d'une affaire ne concordait pas avec ce qu'il voulait, il n'hésitait pas à réarranger les choses pour qu'elles s'y adaptent parfaitement. C'était une philosophie à laquelle Tony ne pouvait adhérer plus longtemps.

.

Certes, leur relation avait tempéré cette envie de ramener l'ancien Marine à une meilleure éthique mais dès qu'un Marine était impliqué dans une enquête, Gibbs prenait personnellement affront de ses actions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Il ne concevait pas qu'un frère d'armes puisse offenser l'uniforme que lui-même avait porté avec fierté. Ce qui conduisait parfois à des conflits personnels qu'il tentait de résoudre à sa manière.

.

Durant sa carrière professionnelle en tant que flic, détective puis agent fédéral, Tony n'avait jamais agi en contradiction avec ses propres convictions même s'il doutait parfois du bien-fondé du système judiciaire. A partir du moment où il avait réussi à arrêter un coupable, il savait que le reste ne dépendait plus de lui et qu'il devait faire confiance en la justice même si celle-ci allait à l'encontre de la conclusion la plus logique.

.

Il ne pouvait tolérer plus longtemps ce genre de comportement qui dénaturait le principe même de la justice, surtout celui de ses supérieurs qui étaient censés le protéger et le respecter envers et contre tout.

.

Et voilà que Shepard voulait lui imposer de renier ses principes moraux et le voir bafouer son éthique professionnelle pour assouvir une vengeance qui ne le concernait en rien. Toutes ces manigances allaient finir par le dégoûter d'être au service de la justice.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Parvenu devant le bureau de Cynthia, il attendit son accord pour pénétrer dans le bureau directorial. Il fit son entrée calmement et s'avança jusqu'au siège dans lequel il s'installa sans y être invité. Il n'avait plus à prendre de gants avec elle désormais, elle avait franchi la limite invisible qu'il avait définie des années auparavant entre son éthique et son devoir envers ses supérieurs.

.

Ne jamais mêler ses sentiments ou désirs personnels à son travail était un principe qui lui avait permis de rester impartial dans bien des cas et cette ligne de conduite lui avait plutôt bien réussie jusqu'à présent. Aucun de ses employeurs n'avait pu le forcer à enfreindre cette règle et il entendait bien qu'il en soit de même ici et maintenant quoique Shepard utilise pour le contraindre.

.

Il laissa le silence s'éterniser pour la forcer à prendre la parole en premier. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais il n'entendait pas lui faciliter les choses et orienter l'entretien lui-même ne serait pas dans son intérêt. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et mit en route le petit enregistreur qui s'y trouvait, disposer d'une preuve irréfutable de cette discussion serait un atout incontestable.

.

Shepard fixait l'italien attendant visiblement qu'il débute la conversation. Devant le silence qui s'étirait inconfortablement, elle soupira et serra les lèvres de contrariété. Savoir ce que son interlocuteur allait dire lui aurait facilité l'entretien et déterminé le contenu de ses propos. Finalement, dépitée, elle concéda le premier point à l'italien.

.

« Vous avez eu le temps d'étudier le dossier que je vous ai remis » commença-t-elle. « Je suppose que vous avez pu vous faire une idée de ce que j'attends de vous… »

« Une assez bonne idée, en effet » la coupa son agent.

« Votre couverture ? » demanda-t-elle.

.

C'était ce détail qui avait fait hésiter DiNozzo lorsqu'il avait eu le dossier en main la toute première fois. Il avait voulu en vérifier la solidité et se familiariser avec l'historique du personnage qu'elle lui avait créé.

.

« Plausible » dit-il succinctement.

« C'est-à-dire ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Il me semble que faire de vous un professeur d'histoire du cinéma était tout indiqué dans la mesure où vous êtes féru de films et ce choix vous permettra d'éviter de faux pas. »

« Oh, je ne doute pas que vous ayez trouvé cette profession adéquate et avec mes vastes connaissances dans ce domaine, il est certain que je peux passer aisément pour un professeur dans cette matière en particulier. »

« Alors, si vous êtes satisfait, qu'est-ce qui vous fait hésiter ? »

« A vrai dire, le passé de mon personnage, c'est un peu léger, très léger même » indiqua-t-il. « Vous avez établi un profil très succinct, sans véritable histoire familiale et j'avoue que c'est décevant. »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à puiser dans votre propre passé pour étoffer celui de votre personnage » railla-t-elle. « En restant aussi proche que possible de la vérité, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper si vous êtes interrogé par différentes personnes. »

« C'est certain mais le problème est que je ne désire pas mêler ma vie privée à une mission » déclara-t-il sourdement. « Et vous ne devriez pas le proposer. Le second point qui m'interpelle est de savoir qui assurera mes arrières lors de cette mission dans la mesure où vous interdisez que mes collègues interviennent. »

« Vous serez muni d'un téléphone avec un numéro direct qui vous renverra sur celui que j'aurai uniquement pour cette mission » l'informa-t-elle.

.

Tony la fixa un moment, les mâchoires serrées. Elle voulait être son seul renfort en cas de besoin ! C'était inacceptable dans la mesure où elle pouvait être retenu dans une réunion ou à l'autre bout du pays si ce n'était hors des frontières en cas d'urgence.

.

« Donc, si je résume, vous serez mon unique renfort si nécessaire ? »

« C'est bien ça » confirma sèchement Shepard. « Ce n'est même pas discutable. Il est hors de question de tenter de me faire changer d'avis quant à la participation du reste de votre équipe. »

« Je vois » nota Tony d'un ton neutre.

« Passons à la suite. Avez-vous bien compris votre rôle lors de cette mission ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Je pense que j'ai su lire entre les lignes. Vous souhaitez que je soudoie une femme innocente, que je la courtise et plus si nécessaire pour entrer en contact avec son père soupçonné d'être un trafiquant d'armes international. »

« Il vous appartiendra de juger jusqu'où vous pouvez aller pour provoquer cette rencontre » nota-t-elle prudemment.

« Et que suis-je supposer faire, Madame ? Parce que je n'ai aucune directive à ce sujet dans votre dossier » remarqua-t-il comme s'il se référait à ses ordres.

« Coucher avec elle si cela vous permettra de cimenter votre relation au point de l'amener à vous présenter à ses parents » clarifia-t-elle brutalement.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous m'ordonnez de me prostituer pour obtenir ce résultat ? »

« Allons, DiNozzo, pour un coureur de jupons comme vous, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de l'embobiner suffisamment pour lui laisser croire que vous l'aimez » ironisa-t-elle. « Votre réputation de charmeur n'est pas usurpée si j'en juge par les commentaires flatteurs dont vous êtes l'objet. Et même si Ziva n'est pas parvenue à vous faire tomber dans ses filets, elle est une exception plutôt qu'une généralité. »

« Avant de discuter plus loin, je souhaite connaître le véritable motif sous-jacent qui se cache derrière cette mission » demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton ferme.

.

Shepard le scruta un moment avant de poursuivre la conversation. Elle sentait que son agent n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'elle l'avait espéré. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il aimait travailler sous couverture, une spécialité qui justifiait sa présence au sein de l'équipe de Gibbs plus que tout autre chose, selon son avis.

.

De son côté, Tony commençait vraiment à se lasser de son arrogance et de sa suffisance. Elle pensait réellement qu'elle avait convaincu son agent de se ranger de son côté ! C'était mal le connaitre si elle pensait pouvoir le rallier à sa cause avec si peu d'informations.

.

Il savait qu'il devait la pousser dans ses retranchements s'il voulait obtenir une confession orale de l'objectif réel de cette mission. Elle avait préparé minutieusement son plan, choisi avec discernement l'agent qu'elle allait soudoyé pour se faire, elle n'allait pas échoué si près du but.

.

« Je veux couper l'herbe sous le pied du FBI ou de la CIA en mettant hors d'état de nuire ce trafiquant » parvint-elle à dire d'une voix claire et nette. « Le succès de cette mission rejaillira sur notre agence et nous apportera la reconnaissance des autres agences et nous permettra d'exiger un budget plus conséquent du gouvernement » poursuivit-elle dans le but de la convaincre.

.

Tony lui offrit un visage impassible et une expression neutre, elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à le persuader que son mensonge était la vérité. Il lui était difficile de lire ce qu'il pouvait penser tellement il possédait de maîtrise de soi.

.

Tony regarda la directrice et décida d'abréger la discussion stérile.

.

« A quoi bon jouer au chat et à la souris, Madame » soupira l'italien. « Nous savons tous deux que la véritable raison de cette vendetta réside ailleurs. Donc si vous souhaitez mon entière coopération sans aucune restriction, vous me mettez dans la confidence. »

« Comment osez-vous me poser un ultimatum de la sorte ? » s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y a autre chose que cette raison ? »

« Deux ou trois choses » indiqua Tony. « En premier lieu, votre implication personnelle dans cette mission, le téléphone à usage limité, le fait que mon équipe ou toute autre équipe ne puisse assurer mes arrières. Jouez franc jeu avec moi vous sera bien plus bénéfique que d'essayer de me mener en bateau. »

.

Il vit Sheppard le fixer durant une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne parvienne à une décision.

Elle soupira avant de se justifier.

.

« J'aurai dû écouter Tom Morrow et lire votre dossier avec plus d'attention » ricana-t-elle. « Il m'avait prévenu de ne pas m'arrêter à l'image que vous projetiez. »

.

Elle s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil et réfléchit rapidement. Le laisser sans réponse à ses questions équivaudrait à le voir refuser la mission et elle manquait désormais de temps pour choisir un autre agent pour le remplacer. Si elle lui accordait suffisamment de confiance en lui racontant la vérité, elle pourrait s'attirer sa sympathie et son concours.

.

« Bien puisque je ne peux faire autrement, je vais vous expliquer quelle est la principale raison qui me motive » annonça-t-elle enfin.

.

Tony réussit par miracle à ne pas montrer sa satisfaction et sa joie de la voir accéder à sa requête. Il pouvait tenter de la faire plier mais le jeu ne l'amusait plus vraiment.

.

« Vous avez raison, il existe bien une raison personnelle qui motive cette mission et j'ai tout fait pour arriver où je suis aujourd'hui dans ce seul but : venger mon père, rétablir la vérité sur sa mort et taire les rumeurs qui ont couru à son sujet » raconta-t-elle d'une voix contenue. « Voyez-vous, DiNozzo, René Benoît a tout fait pour que mon père soit reconnu comme un traitre, juste pour cacher ses propres manigances au sein du gouvernement du moment. Mon père, Jasper Sheppard était Colonel dans l'armée et travaillait au Pentagone. Il est supposé s'être suicidé en 1995 quelques semaines avant son arrestation et son procès pour trahison. »

.

Sheppard s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre contenance avant d'expliquer son parcours professionnel, son entrée au NIS, son intégration dans l'équipe de Mike Franks et Jethro Gibbs, ses missions en Europe où elle fit la connaissance de Ziva David, sa rencontre avec Eli David et leur accord réciproque d'aide, son ascension au sein de l'agence, sa nomination au poste de directrice et son furieux désir de parvenir à laver le nom de son père de toute opprobre.

.

Durant tout son exposé, son regard alterna entre son agent et son bureau. Elle parvint à rendre sincère ses paroles, réprima ses larmes mais fit en sorte que cet effort soit visible pour attendrir un peu plus l'italien et le rallier à sa cause. Sa voix fut étudiée pour passer de la colère à la tristesse lorsque nécessaire.

.

Malgré tout, à aucun moment, DiNozzo ne laissa transparaître une quelconque émotion sur ses traits, elle spéculait donc sur sa réussite de l'avoir convaincu suffisamment pour qu'il accepte la mission. Sa fenêtre d'action diminuait à chaque jour qui passait. Benoit visitait sa fille à des intervalles irréguliers et sa présence sur le sol américain était toujours limité.

.

« Maintenant, vous connaissez mes raisons » statua Sheppard. « Puis-je compter sur votre coopération pour cette mission, DiNozzo ? »

« Votre histoire semble sincère, je dois vous l'accorder » débuta-t-il. « Ce qui me parait immoral est que vous vous serviez de votre position pour 'rétablir la vérité' » dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts sur les derniers mots.

« Je n'ai que cette solution, DiNozzo » insista-t-elle pour le persuader. « Aucune agence n'est parvenue à arrêter Benoit par des méthodes conventionnelles. Il faut user de ruse pour stopper ce monstre. »

« Et vous pensez que vous parviendrez à ce résultat en se servant de sa fille qui ne doit pas connaître la véritable profession de son père ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Si je dois passer par elle pour accumuler les preuves nécessaires pour mettre un terme définitif aux activités criminelles de son père, je n'hésite pas une seule seconde » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « J'attends depuis des années pour laver l'honneur de mon père, je ne vais pas renoncer maintenant, si près du but. »

« Donc, vous utilisez les ressources de l'agence à votre disposition pour ce faire » nota Tony. « Vous n'hésitez pas à mettre la vie d'un agent en danger et je dirais même au besoin à le sacrifier pour parvenir à ce résultat ! »

« Vous vous trompez, je ne veux causer de mal à personne » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Il me semble que vous tentez soit de vous en convaincre, soit de me leurrer, Madame » lui renvoya-t-il. « Vous allez inévitablement faire souffrir une femme, une civile qui n'a rien à voir dans votre croisade contre son père. »

.

Sheppard le regarda un instant, totalement prise de court par cette analyse. Cependant, elle n'avait cure de ce détail mineur, le plus important était de faire payer La Grenouille pour la mort de son père. Elle en était arrivée à un point où peut lui importait qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle l'écarterait par tout moyen, y compris un moyen radical si nécessaire.

.

Tony comprit que Sheppard n'était plus rationnelle, elle n'avait qu'un objectif en tête et était prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour le voir se réaliser. Il lui fallait mettre un terme à cette folie dans les plus brefs délais. Elle allait devenir excessivement dangereuse si acculée.

.

« Donc quelle est votre décision, DiNozzo ? » s'enquit-elle avec impatience.

« Je suis au regret de vous signifier que je refuse d'accomplir cette mission, Madame » annonça-t-il enfin pour cesser tout suspens et accélérer la fin de cette discussion stérile.

.

Shepard le regarda un instant, totalement estomaquée que son agent puisse oser la défier ainsi en refusant un ordre.

.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas autorisée et sanctionnée par votre supérieur direct, c'est-à-dire le SecNav. Parce que je suis contre se servir de l'agence pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle en utilisant une civile de cette manière et ensuite, parce que je n'aime absolument pas l'idée que vous soyez mon unique renfort. Sachant que vous êtes engluée la plupart du temps dans des meetings politiques ou à l'étranger donc potentiellement indisponible à tout moment, il n'est pas normal que vous soyez celle qui assure mes arrières » expliqua-t-il fermement.

« Vous osez vous opposer à ma décision, Agent DiNozzo » statua-t-elle sans relever les différents points mis en avant. « Vous connaissez donc les conséquences de votre décision. »

« A vrai dire, Madame, il y a déjà quelque temps que je songe à quitter l'agence et votre ultimatum m'a décidé à franchir le pas » lui apprit-il sans ambiguïté. « J'estime que ce n'est pas digne d'un dirigeant de votre acabit de bafouer ainsi la loi que j'ai juré de faire respecter. Je pense que Gibbs vous a servi de mauvais exemple en la matière et que vous voir le suivre sur cette voix n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

« Vous êtes un idéaliste utopiste si vous pensez que tout est noir ou blanc » ironisa-t-elle. « Vous semblez ignorer les nuances de gris entre les deux. Et ne pensez pas vous en sortir sans la moindre conséquence. »

« Pour votre parfaite information, j'ajoute que toute action qui entrainerait un malencontreux accident dont je serais la victime engendrerait aussitôt une enquête en règle. Et pour assurer mon futur, j'ai laissé tous les éléments concernant votre chantage, parce qu'il s'agit bien de ça en définitive, entre les mains de diverses personnes. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose de suspicieux, vous seriez la première personne suspectée. »

« Vous avez l'outrecuidance de me menacer, DiNozzo ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Je ne formule aucune menace, Madame » nota Tony. « Je vous indique juste ce qui risquerait d'arriver si VOUS optiez pour une solution radicale me concernant. Plusieurs personnes connaissent l'existence de ce dossier et aucune n'hésitera à le porter à la connaissance non seulement du SecNav et du SecDef mais également de la presse. J'assure ma sécurité personnellement et efficacement pour me permettre de sortir de cette situation en bonne santé mais surtout sain et sauf. »

« Vous avez un sacré culot de rejeter ainsi cette mission qui pourrait vous permettre d'obtenir une promotion et de diriger votre propre équipe » tenta-t-elle pour l'amadouer.

« La belle affaire » ironisa-t-il. « Vous avez tenté de m'appâter en me confiant l'équipe de Gibbs contre l'avis virulent de l'Officier du Mossad David qui, soit dit en passant, ne sait pas tenir sa place. Vous avez espéré que l'intérim vous démontre que je ne valais rien en tant que chef d'équipe et vous avez poussé McGee et David à me désobéir et à me faire vivre un enfer pour être certain que j'accepterais cette mission les yeux fermés. »

« Ce sont juste des spéculations qui n'ont aucun fondement et vous ne possédez aucune preuve concrète pour valider vos accusations » contra-t-elle.

« Pensez-vous réellement que je puisse être aussi idiot que vous le clamez ? J'ai des preuves qui seront prises en considération dans un procès parce qu'elles proviennent des instigateurs eux-mêmes » statua Tony en la fixant d'un air narquois. « Toutes nos conversations ainsi que toutes les discussions surprises entre McGee, David et Sciuto ont été enregistrées, toutes vos instructions écrites ont été sauvegardées. Toutes les infractions et les insubordinations de mes subordonnés ont été documentées, répertoriées et transmises aux services concernés. Ne me sous-estimez pas, Madame parce que je pourrais me révéler plus retors que vous. »

« Vous… vous avez osé… » dit-elle en suffoquant.

« Je n'en suis pas à mon premier rodéo où un supérieur tente de me manipuler mais je dois bien avouer que vous arrivez en tête de liste » la provoqua-t-il. « Enrober votre proposition dans une belle enveloppe et agiter une carotte suffisamment grosse pour m'appâter et me faire accepter cette mission sans y regarder de trop près, me flatter assez pour booster mon égo, tout ça aurait pu fonctionner si vous aviez pu brider votre complice. David n'a pas su cacher sa satisfaction et sa suffisance, elle a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin en certaines occasions, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. »

.

Il fixa Shepard et fut satisfait de la voir perdre son arrogance et sa confidence. Elle se tordait les mains et respirait par saccades. Sa fureur montrait le bout de son nez et Tony savait qu'il lui fallait mettre fin à l'affrontement avant qu'il ne devienne imprévisible et dramatique.

.

« Je voulais laisser quelques jours de battement entre cet entretien et la remise de ma démission mais vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix » déclara-t-il. « Je valide ma lettre à la date d'aujourd'hui et je l'envoie à la DRH. Etant donné les circonstances, je n'envisage pas de faire de préavis et je réclame toutes mes indemnités et le paiement des congés non pris. Pour vous éviter de vous voir vous opposer à ces conditions, j'envoie un exemplaire de ma lettre au SecNav pour approbation, elle détaillera mes raisons de mettre fin à mon emploi avec le NCIS. »

« Vous allez vraiment trop loin, DiNozzo » tenta-t-elle d'arguer pour stopper cette action.

« Non, Madame, je vous empêche non seulement de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais je me préserve de toute réaction de votre part » la contra-t-il.

« Vous êtes décidément bien présomptueux si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser ruiner ainsi mes plans, des plans que je peaufine depuis des années » scanda-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. « Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire petit flic qui ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Votre parole ne suffira pas à vous protéger. »

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai également enregistré notre conversation présente, Madame et que l'enregistrement sera adressé si nécessaire aux personnes susmentionnées plus tôt » l'assura-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Il y a d'autres moyens pour mettre à terre La Grenouille. »

« Non, il n'y en a aucun autre » cracha-t-elle, furieuse. « Tout a déjà été tenté pour le stopper et rien n'a fonctionné. »

« Vous n'en savez rien, Madame » la contra Tony. « Si vous partagiez votre objectif avec les autres agences, vous pourriez être bien plus efficace et aboutir à votre but. Mais qui suis-je pour oser vous conseiller ? Juste un agent qui connait les rouages de la politique et des ambitions de mes supérieurs bien mieux que certains ne le pensent. »

« Vous semblez en effet avoir une vue sur la question que je n'ai jamais envisagé » lui concéda-t-elle plus calmement.

« Il me sert de laisser mes interlocuteurs croire que je vaux moins qu'ils ne le pensent » ironisa l'italien. « Un atout qui préserve de bien des surprises. »

« A mon grand regret, je dois admettre que je vous ai sous-évalué » remarqua-t-elle. « Je paie le prix de ma trop grande confiance en moi et mon impatience. »

« Je ne doute pas un instant que vous poursuivrez votre rêve de le voir hors d'état de nuire » nota-t-il avec tristesse.

« Sachez que tout ceci ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à tenter de l'abattre pour de bon » affirma-t-elle avec force.

« J'imagine que vous ne serez satisfaite que lorsqu'il sera mis au tapis définitivement » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je souhaite simplement que votre obsession ne coûte pas trop cher à quiconque s'impliquera avec vous. Je ne souhaite pas être de ceux-là, ce genre de revanche m'a déjà valu de perdre bien trop. »

« Vous allez donc maintenir votre position et valider votre démission ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, Madame » confirma-t-il. « Je ne peux décemment pas vous suivre sur la voie que vous envisagez et je ne souhaite pas être utiliser aussi bien comme appât que comme bouc émissaire. »

« Vous laissez tomber Gibbs également » remarqua-t-elle.

« Gibbs a cessé de me considérer comme son second depuis plusieurs mois maintenant » rappela l'italien. « Et même si je lui dois ma place au sein de son équipe, je ne lui suis plus redevable de rien d'autre. Le mentor qu'il a été durant les premiers mois de notre collaboration a cessé d'exister après l'arrivée de l'Agent Todd dans l'équipe. Il a joué pour elle un jeu qu'il a perdu mais dont il n'a jamais assumé la défaite. »

« Quel genre de jeu ? » osa-t-elle demander, très curieuse.

« Celui qui consiste à me traiter plus comme un autre agent que comme son second » lui révéla-t-il. « Il voulait démontrer qu'il était le patron, il a même conseillé à Todd et McGee de ne pas obéir à mes ordres ou directives ruinant ainsi mon rôle de supérieur direct et minimisant ma participation aux enquêtes en me confiant des tâches subalternes. »

« J'imagine que ceci a dû faire la joie de vos collègues » assuma-t-elle en voyant son expression.

« C'est la raison qui vous a conduite à utiliser l'attitude de ces deux idiots et à les manipuler pour qu'ils me mènent la vie dure durant l'intérim au moment de l'absence de Gibbs » lui rappela-t-il sobrement.

.

Il la vit se renfrogner à cette réprimande qui signifiait que l'italien avait été conscient des directives qu'elle avait données à ses agents pour discréditer ses efforts pour diriger l'équipe. Elle soupira avant de décider de changer de sujet.

.

« Dois-je lui annoncer votre départ ? » s'enquit-elle, reconnaissant implicitement qu'elle ne pouvait le retenir.

« Oh, je suis certain que toute l'équipe doit être à l'affût de mon retour et que David s'empressera de me questionner à sa manière, brutale et directe » ironisa Tony. « Et pour la dernière fois, je ne vais pas me priver de leur exprimer mon opinion à leur sujet. Aussi, je vous conseille de ne pas interférer dans cette discussion qui risque de se révéler bien plus houleuse que celle que nous venons d'avoir surtout si Abby s'en mêle. »

« A vrai dire, je ne souhaite pas assister à votre confrontation avec Gibbs » indiqua-t-elle. « J'ai besoin… de digérer notre conversation et de penser à diverses choses. »

« Comme vous voulez, Madame » dit-il simplement. « Sur ce, je quitte votre bureau et cette agence en espérant que vous retrouverez votre bon sens si non votre raison et que vous reconsidérerez votre projet. »

« Ce sera à voir » l'assura-telle du bout des lèvres.

.

Elle regarda son futur ex-agent se lever et se diriger vers la porte en regrettant de n'avoir su le convaincre d'adhérer à son projet. Elle pensait que d'accéder à sa demande et lui dévoiler toute l'histoire aurait fait pencher la balance dans son camp en attirant sa sympathie. Elle déchantait et se maudissait de l'avoir cru.

.

Elle apprenait à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait sous-estimer un homme qui avait réussi l'exploit d'infiltrer la mafia italienne et d'avoir su s'assurer la confiance du chef mafieux, ce qui lui avait permis de réunir des preuves irréfutables pour faire emprisonner une bonne partie de la 'famille' mafieuse.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony sortit du bureau et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement afin de ne pas éveiller la suspicion de la secrétaire. Il aimait bien Cynthia mais il savait qu'elle avait un grand respect pour la directrice, même s'il était mal placé.

.

Il fit les quelques pas qui lui permirent de quitter l'espace de travail de la secrétaire et stoppa sitôt après. Il sortit son téléphone et stoppa l'enregistrement, vérifia qu'il avait bien fonctionné puis envoya le fichier audio sur son ordinateur personnel chez lui. Il ferait partie des preuves à ajouter au dossier qu'il avait constitué sur le projet de mission.

.

Il était également fortement étonné qu'elle n'ait pas relevé ce fait lorsqu'il lui avait signalé procéder à l'enregistrement de leur présente conversation. Etait-elle si perturbée par son refus qu'elle n'avait pas percuté et rebondi sur cette information ? Ou y avait-il autre chose qui l'avait encore plus préoccupé qu'elle ait fait l'impasse sur ce détail ?

.

Quelle que soit la raison de cet oubli, il ne le détournerait pas de sa décision de mettre au courant le SecNav. Il était un flic dans l'âme et il avait juré de respecter la loi, comme il le lui avait dit, et cette obsession allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Il ne pouvait laisser passer ce manquement à ses devoirs de directrice qui lui dictait de préserver ses agents et de ne pas utiliser son rang et les ressources de l'agence à des fins personnelles.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, Tony a pris la décision que vous attendiez toutes. Je n'ai pas été trop sévère avec Shepard… pour l'instant._

 _._

 _Au prochain chapitre, une autre confrontation…_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	34. Chapitre 33 : Affrontement inévitable (1

.

 _Bonne année à vous toutes et tous_

 _._

 _Me revoici après quelques soucis. L'informatique et moi ne faisons décidément pas bon ménage. J'ai attrapé un virus qui a mis très à mal mon ordinateur et a demandé un sacré temps pour le remettre en état. La période de l'année ne se prêtait pas forcément à un dépannage rapide._

 _._

 _Un mois de décembre très actif également et faute de temps personnel, je n'ai pu avancer dans l'écriture de ce chapitre crucial comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je n'ai pas voulu le bâcler non plus donc j'ai préféré prendre le temps nécessaire pour l'écrire en espérant rendre justice au sujet abordé._

 _._

 _Note pour Samsidney07, certaines questions trouveront réponse dans les chapitres suivants ou dans la suite que je prévois d'écrire._

 _._

 _Après Shepard, voici donc venue la confrontation avec le reste de l'équipe. J'espère être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez. Si ce n'était pas le cas, faites vos suggestions et je modifierai le chapitre si j'estime qu'elles sont pertinentes._

.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 33 : Affrontement inévitable (1)**

.

Tony faisait sa descente vers le bullpen lorsqu'il constata qu'il était attendu non seulement par son équipe mais qu'Abby, Ducky et Palmer s'étaient joints à eux. La gothique était assise sur le bureau de McGee qui, lui, se tenait debout à ses côtés. Gibbs était également debout devant son bureau tandis que Ziva se tenait entre le sien et celui de Gibbs. Ducky et Palmer étaient debout devant le bureau de McGee.

.

Tony croisa le regard de Palmer et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement pour sa présence silencieuse et bienvenue. Du moins, c'est ainsi que le jeune légiste prit ce simple petit signe. Il renvoya son propre sourire à l'italien et lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence. Palmer savait qu'il faudrait du courage et du soutien à Tony pour ce qui allait suivre. Il espérait et estimait qu'il était temps de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure.

.

Et pour la plus grande satisfaction de Tony, Steve était également présent, debout juste à la sortie de l'ascenseur, il n'avait pas pu rester à l'écart plus longtemps sans doute. Il était heureux qu'il soit là, il allait avoir besoin de son support moral sinon physique.

.

Apparemment, aucun membre de l'équipe ne l'avait détecté, tous tournés vers l'escalier et trop occupés qu'ils étaient d'attendre de voir l'italien ressurgir du bureau directorial pour espérer lire sur son visage une quelconque indication sur la teneur de l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir.

.

Cependant, Tony n'était pas d'humeur à leur passer leur caprice. Aussi, il apostropha d'emblée le groupe assemblé là et avide de le titiller, sinon plus.

.

« Ah, voici donc réuni le 'Q.T.' qui semble prêt à l'attaque, j'imagine » lança-t-il aussitôt parvenu au bas de l'escalier.

.

Il tenta de rejoindre son bureau mais Ziva se déplaça pour se poster juste devant lui, barrant son chemin. Il nota aussitôt le mouvement que fit Steve pour se rapprocher de sa position sans pour autant être trop proche mais toutefois prêt à intervenir si Tony en jugeait par sa posture défensive.

.

« Le 'QT' ? C'est quoi ce jargon ? Encore une expression sortie tout droit d'un film ? » ironisa l'israélienne d'un ton acerbe. « Tu ne sais donc que faire ça, DiNozzo, tout rapporter à des films de seconde catégorie. »

.

Tony agrippa l'israélienne par les bras et la força à se déplacer pour lui permettre de se glisser derrière son bureau, une manière de se protéger si elle voulait l'agresser. Surprise par son geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, elle ne résista pas et le laissa s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans sa direction, Gibbs l'attrapa à son tour et la ramena vers son propre bureau afin d'éviter un incident.

.

« QT pour 'Quatuor Toxique', Miss Mossad » rétorqua Tony d'un ton brusque et acide.

« Un quatuor ? Quel quatuor ? » s'exclama alors l'informaticien, éberlué.

« Celui qui vous formez tous les quatre, McGee » l'informa l'italien en englobant d'un geste de la main les quatre personnes groupées devant lui. « Gibbs, Sciuto, David et vous. Un quatuor qui a choisi comme spécialités l'irrespect et l'insubordination pour certains, la torture mentale ou physique pour l'une et le harcèlement sexuel pour l'autre. »

« DiNozzo ! » lança soudain Gibbs d'un ton non seulement réprobateur mais furieux.

.

Tony ne laissa pas l'interruption le distraire. Au contraire, elle lui donnait l'occasion de rebondir sur le dernier membre du quatuor.

.

« Le pompon revenant bien sûr à votre estimé et infaillible Marine, l'Agent Gibbs qui sert tout à la fois le chaud et le froid selon son humeur. Des félicitations exagérées et hors propos qu'il distille à ses subordonnés incompétents et des critiques ouvertement vexantes à l'égard du plus compétent qu'il traite comme un moins que rien. »

« Et j'imagine que le 'plus compétent', c'est toi, DiNozzo ? » ironisa encore Ziva. « Tu ne sais décidément pas être modeste. »

« Avec des agents de votre acabit, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être » lui rétorqua Tony. « Je vous rappelle, puisque besoin est, que mon expérience professionnelle dépasse largement celle combinée de McGee et vous. En fait, je suis le seul véritable enquêteur de cette équipe, celui qui a fait ses classes sur le terrain et dans des situations difficiles, celui qui a résolu le plus grand nombre d'affaires, ne vous en déplaise. JE suis celui qui a démantelé une famille mafieuse de l'intérieur, celui qui a contribué à l'arrestation de plusieurs tueurs en série. »

« Oh, cesse donc de te vanter de cette manière, DiNozzo » s'exclama McGee. « Nous jeter ça à la figure ne te rendra pas plus populaire. »

« Ah oui ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne se gêne jamais de me lancer ses diplômes à la tête plusieurs fois par semaine, c'est acceptable mais la seule fois où je fais mention de mes compétences, je deviens énervant » nota calmement Tony. « Simple revanche pour avoir supporté vos insinuations sur mon éducation, Agent McGee et je le fais une seule fois, soyez béni. »

« Une fois de trop » lui renvoya l'informaticien.

.

Tony l'observa un instant avant finalement de lui faire part de son opinion à son sujet.

.

« Vous savez, McGee, il fut un temps où j'ai pensé que vous aviez assez de potentiel pour devenir un membre indispensable de l'équipe même si votre unique compétence concernait l'informatique » commença lentement Tony. « Indécis la plupart du temps sur l'attitude à adopter face à Gibbs ou toute figure autoritaire, votre insécurité personnelle et surtout votre arrogance professionnelle ont pris le pas sur le reste. Vous avez laissé une femme vous manipuler et vous intimider par ses compétences au-delà du raisonnable mais c'est votre problème maintenant. J'ai investi trop de temps à vous entrainer pour me rendre compte maintenant que c'était en pure perte. Vous ne valez plus la peine que je me soucie de ce qui peut advenir de vous à l'avenir. »

« Et je n'ai que faire de ta sollicitude, DiNozzo » cracha l'informaticien, vexé par l'analyse quasi correcte faite par l'italien. « Je me porte et me porterai très bien sans ça. »

« C'est vous qui le dites » résuma Tony en haussant les épaules.

.

Tim s'abstint de continuer le débat, il reconnaissait intérieurement que son collègue avait visé juste mais il s'était toujours efforcé de le nier. Et cette attitude avait permis à Ziva de le manipuler par l'intimidation. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il était faible et que son admiration pour elle lui ferait accepter ses exigences. Il était tombé dans le panneau très facilement.

.

« Et tout ça nous mène où ? » s'enquit l'israélienne qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Au fait que vous êtes des employés ordinaires, des agents tout juste compétents en matière d'investigation criminelle malgré la formation dispensée à McGee depuis bientôt trois ans et celle que vous ne suivez pas depuis plus d'un an » nota l'italien en croisant le regard hostile de Ziva.

« Tu prétends que nous sommes incompétents » s'exclama la brune, indignée. « Nous avons passé des heures à faire notre possible pour résoudre les enquêtes tandis que tu jouais au chef d'équipe. »

« Si vous aviez été aussi assidus durant mon intérim que vous l'êtes maintenant avec Gibbs, nos enquêtes auraient été résolues en parfaite coopération et en temps voulu. Mais vous deux avez décidé que je ne valais pas votre ' _Saint Gibbs_ ' et avez choisi de me le démontrer en me laissant non seulement traiter pratiquement seul les affaires que Shepard voulait bien nous confier mais également en travaillant le minimum requis pour ne pas être taxé de fainéants. »

« Anthony, mon garçon, il me semble que tu exagères un peu » déclara soudain Ducky, sidéré par la tournure de la rencontre. « La situation n'était pas aussi noire que tu veux bien la décrire. »

« Si vous aviez été un tant soit peu plus attentif, Docteur, vous vous seriez rendu compte de ce qui se passait réellement » l'apostropha Tony sur un ton un peu triste. « Sur le terrain, ils n'obéissaient pas à mes ordres, ils les discutaient sans se préoccuper si leur attitude pouvait nous mettre en danger. Je suis flic depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux deux réunis et ils osaient douter de mes compétences. Au bureau, ils rédigeaient des rapports succincts, faisaient des journées très écourtées. »

« Comment oses-tu contester notre travail et notre présence ? » lança McGee. « Nous étions ici tout comme toi. »

« Ah oui ! » ironisa Tony. « Il me semble vous avoir entendu donner une interview à la radio pour la publicité de votre foutu bouquin alors que vous étiez censé être en train d'interroger un témoin selon vos dires. »

.

A cette accusation, McGee ne put s'empêcher de rougir, démontrant ainsi pleinement la véracité des propos de son collègue et supérieur immédiat. Du coin de l'œil, Tony vit Gibbs jeter un regard incrédule à McGee signifiant qu'il n'était pas au courant de cette transgression et par voie de conséquence, qu'il n'avait pas lu le rapport que son second avait rédigé à ce sujet.

.

Rapport que Shepard avait dû s'empresser soit de faire disparaitre entièrement, soit de l'enfouir profondément pour ne pas avoir à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour corriger l'agent fautif. Dans la mesure où elle cherchait à isoler Tony, la seconde hypothèse était certainement correcte. Il aurait à traiter également avec cette transgression directoriale.

.

« Et si vous avez besoin de vous rafraichir la mémoire, les états de vos pointages horaires rétabliront la vérité » continua Tony. « En retard le matin, déjeuner à rallonge et départ anticipé le soir, tout est vérifiable. »

« Tu insinues que toi, tu étais présent bien plus que nous ! » s'indigna Ziva.

« J'ai assez de témoins qui peuvent confirmer que j'étais au bureau tôt le matin et très tard le soir et même parfois la nuit » lui rétorqua l'italien d'un ton mesuré. « Mes propres états indiquent des horaires journaliers et même hebdomadaires bien au-delà de ce qui est légal. Je restais le soir pour corriger et même réécrire vos rapports émaillés de commentaires en hébreu, Miss David. McGee et vous aviez tendance à les minimiser au maximum, signes évidents que vous aviez peu travaillé sur les enquêtes. »

« C'est un mensonge éhonté ! » s'offusqua McGee en s'avançant vers Tony, le visage rouge de colère.

« J'ai toutes les preuves nécessaires pour étayer mes propos, M. le petit génie de l'informatique » le nargua l'italien. « J'ai conservé les copies de vos soi-disant rapports, une copie de vos horaires et des miens. Tout est soigneusement compilé et prêt à servir si nécessaire. »

« Patron, tout ce qu'il dit est faux, je vous assure » argua furieusement McGee à l'intention de l'ancien Marine tandis qu'il se tournait vers Gibbs.

.

Voyant l'air belliqueux et visiblement paniqué de l'informaticien, Steve décida de se rapprocher un peu plus du bureau de son homme sans pour autant se mettre ouvertement en position de défense. Tony lui jeta un rapide regard et lui adressa un sourire avant de revenir à son collègue.

.

Aucun membre de l'équipe ne prêta, fort heureusement, attention à ce mouvement. Sans doute la discussion présente occupait trop les esprits pour que ce détail soit jugé important.

.

« Besoin de lui rafraichir la mémoire, McGee » remarqua Tony, reprenant le fil de la conversation. « Son cerveau est comme un gruyère, il est plein de trous malgré ses dénégations répétées. Se tromper de noms, mélanger les enquêtes et tout ce qui va avec sont des indices qu'il n'a pas recouvré sa mémoire comme il tente de nous le faire croire. Gibbs ne devrait même pas être ici et encore moins être en charge de cette équipe dans son état. »

« Là, tu y vas un peu trop loin, DiNozzo » siffla alors Abby, d'une voix venimeuse. « Tu n'as aucun droit de dire de telles choses sur Gibbs. Tu ne seras jamais comme lui… »

« Et Dieu m'en préserve, Miss Scuito » la coupa vivement Tony. « Je n'ai aucun désir de lui ressembler surtout si je dois à nouveau subir votre bizutage infâme. Me traiter comme si j'étais un débutant et me répéter sans cesse que je n'étais pas Gibbs m'a dégoûté de vouloir l'imiter. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu nous as fait subir ces immondes 'feux de camp' sans doute » cracha McGee pour faire écho à ses amis.

« Une façon de me démarquer de vos incessantes remarques sur mes méthodes de gestion de l'équipe qui, apparemment, ne vous ont pas plu tout comme ce que j'ai essayé comme innovation » confirma l'italien. « Je ne vous ai jamais présuré comme Gibbs le fait lorsqu'il souhaite obtenir des résultats sans s'impliquer lui-même dans le processus de l'enquête. Il nous laisse faire le travail mais en récolte tous les lauriers. »

« Oh, tu es donc jaloux de Gibbs » s'écria Abby. « Tu ne seras jamais aussi bon que lui. »

« En fait, Miss Scuito, si je me souviens bien, il a mentionné à plusieurs reprises que je ferais un bien meilleur chef d'équipe que lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a choisi de faire de moi son futur remplaçant » la sermonna Tony d'un ton réprobateur. « Ironie du sort, il me traite désormais comme si j'étais un 'bleu', un incapable et un idiot. Comme si mon expérience professionnelle de flic et d'agent importaient peu, comme si j'étais tout juste bon à faire le travail d'un débutant. Il me semble que parmi la brochette d'agents qui ont composé cette équipe depuis qu'il en est le chef, je suis le plus compétent en tant qu'enquêteur. Même lui n'a pas cette expérience. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux t'attribuer toute la réussite de vos enquêtes » s'exclama encore la gothique. « Tu n'arrives pas à sa cheville, tu n'es qu'un… »

« Abs ! » l'interrompit enfin Gibbs. « Toi comme moi savons ce qu'il en est réellement. Et si je dois… »

« Allons, Gibbs, tu sais très bien qu'il exagère et tente de paraitre plus qu'il n'est » s'indigna à nouveau Abby, le coupant délibérément. « Ce n'est qu'un opportuniste, il veut faire croire qu'il est mieux que toi alors qu'il n'est qu'un guignol. »

« Ah, Abby Scuito dans toute sa gloire et sa puissance qui défend bec et ongles qui elle croit irréprochable » ironisa Tony. « Un ancien Marine devenu agent fédéral qui n'hésite pas à manipuler les preuves pour sauver un frère d'armes d'un renvoi certain. Et au cas où vous prétendriez ne pas savoir de quoi je parle, je me réfère à l'affaire Danforth où vous avez substitué un échantillon d'ADN pour permettre à un Marine de conserver son poste. Et oui, je suis au courant, mon instinct m'a permis de faire cette déduction lorsqu'aucune mesure disciplinaire n'a été prise à son encontre » poursuivit-il en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Gibbs. « Certes, le geste était noble mais il n'empêche que notre estimé chef d'équipe a agi contre les procédures de l'agence. Tout comme il le fait par rapport aux règles qu'il a lui-même établies et qu'il transgresse allégrement dès que l'occasion se présente mais qu'il exige que nous suivions à la lettre sous peine de renvoi immédiat de son équipe. Bel exemple à suivre, en vérité ! »

.

Gibbs vit aussitôt rouge et faillit s'élancer pour faire taire l'opportun mais il se retint à la dernière minute, jugeant que son acte prouverait la véracité des propos de son second. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un puisse douter de ses faits et gestes au cours de leurs enquêtes, ce qui remettrait en question les jugements prononcés à l'encontre des coupables.

.

« DiNozzo, ça suffit maintenant » tenta-t-il alors d'interjeter.

« Quoi ? » aboya Tony en se tournant vers lui. « Vexé d'être la cible pour une fois, Gibbs ? Pas très confortable comme position, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour un chef d'équipe qui doit montrer l'exemple pour ses pairs. Se voir remettre à sa place par un subordonné de mon acabit n'améliorera pas votre réputation. Réputation largement usurpée selon moi. »

« Tu vas cesser tout de suite tes insinuations à son égard, DiNozzo » rugit la laborantine, prête à en arriver aux mains si nécessaire pour le faire taire.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos souhaits, Miss Scuito » la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. « Quand je pense que vous prétendiez être une amie, presque une sœur en fait. Une sœur qui me poignarde désormais dans le dos dès qu'elle a le soutien de sa clique de co-conspirateurs. »

« Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte » cracha Abby.

« Ah, oui ! » lança Tony. « Sachez que j'ai l'envie de me défendre contre vos attaques verbales et physiques passées. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ménager plus longtemps, il serait grand temps que vous vous comportiez comme une adulte et non la gamine que vous prétendez être. Vous m'accusez d'avoir un comportement infantile mais dois-je vous rappelez que vos caprices, vos larmes de crocodile et vos moues ne témoignent pas d'un esprit adulte. Vous êtes pourtant plus âgée que moi, même si vous prétendez le contraire. Et quant à votre tenue vestimentaire, elle est en total désaccord avec votre comportement, une gothique par définition a un côté sombre et non joyeux. Une façade qui suscite l'intérêt de certains détraqués et un autre moyen de vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, vous démarquer de la masse et attirer la sympathie de certains en vous plaignant d'être incomprise. Et cette habitude de toujours vous réfugier dans les bras de Gibbs à la moindre remarque que vous considérez désobligeante à votre égard est plus qu'agaçante. Il serait vraiment temps de grandir, Miss Sciuto et de vous comporter comme l'adulte que vous êtes et la brillante scientifique que vous ne cessez de proclamer être. Ce serait déjà un progrès dans vos rapports avec les autres. »

.

Abby resta coi, la bouche ouverte, incapable de répliquer. Ce fut donc Ziva qui prit le relais.

.

« A mon avis, DiNozzo, tu es bien le pire agent qui soit » siffla-t-elle. « Tu te permets de juger Abby mais tu ne vaux pas mieux » ajouta-t-elle sans se rendre compte de l'implication négative de sa remarque vis-à-vis d'Abby. « Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons, toujours prêt à flirter, tu es incapable d'aimer suffisamment pour retenir une femme. La preuve, la seule qui était prête à t'épouser t'a finalement laissé tomber la veille du mariage. »

« Finalement un mal pour un bien » statua Tony. « Mieux vaut ça que de trainer derrière moi une femme vindicative qui n'assume pas ses actes. Et je peux vous retourner le compliment, Miss Mossad. Votre fiancé Jacob vous a préféré votre jeune sœur avant de se tourner vers votre frère. Savoir qu'il est ' _à voiles et à vapeur_ ' a dû heurter votre égo mais sans doute pas assez. Ou alors votre désir de coucher avec vos partenaires était pour vous prouver que vous valiez mieux que lui ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? » s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. « Tu n'as aucune dignité et aucune courtoisie. »

« Pour quelles raisons en aurais-je pour une femme qui a tenté de me séduire sans me connaitre ? » nota-t-il sobrement. « Tout prétexte était bon pour me faire des avances, même le fait de venir me rejoindre dans les toilettes masculines. Une manière de m'émasculer sans doute ! Bien mal vous en a pris, je n'ai aucune honte de mon corps et j'ai subi pire lorsque j'étais cadet à RIMA. Votre petite mise en scène m'a surtout beaucoup amusé. Et démontre que vous êtes celle qui regarde mais ne pourra jamais goûter parce que je n'aurai jamais aucune envie de vous baiser… » continua-t-il, l'insulte évidente par le choix du mot.

« Menteur, tu étais plutôt embarrassé et humilié que je te vois la queue dans la main » cracha-t-elle, humiliée par ce dernier propos.

.

Tony se mit à rire avant de réussir à se calmer suffisamment pour poursuivre cette joute verbale qu'il appréciait grandement. Il avait enfin la possibilité de les remettre à leur place et ce devant un parterre d'agents qui semblaient apprécier le spectacle s'il en jugeait par le silence qui régnait autour d'eux.

.

« Je dois être meilleur acteur que je ne pensais si j'ai pu vous faire croire un seul instant que votre manège pouvait avoir un tel effet sur moi » remarqua-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

« Tu oses prétendre que tu n'es pas attirée par moi » tonna-t-elle. « Tout le monde sait que tu aimerais bien coucher avec moi et que tu es jaloux de tout homme qui me regarde et m'approche. »

.

Tony l'observa un instant, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi aveugle.

.

« Quelle prétention, David ! » gloussa-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais été attiré par vous et n'ai aucun désir de coucher avec vous. Vous êtes comme la mante religieuse, vous utilisez les hommes pour assouvir votre lubricité et lorsqu'ils ne vous sont plus utiles, vous vous en débarrassez. Certes, vous ne les tuez pas mais c'est tout comme. Etre à la merci d'une mégère dans votre genre ne me séduit absolument pas. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser. »

.

Il vit l'israélienne fulminer à ses propos mais il n'en avait cure désormais. Il avait laissé les choses au statu quo depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il pouvait lui dire ses quatre vérités.

.

« J'ai deviné votre jeu dès votre première semaine parmi nous mais, à l'époque, je n'avais pas voix au chapitre de votre intégration dans l'équipe » expliqua l'italien. « Le diner d'équipe auquel je n'ai pas été convié faisait partie de votre tactique. Des agents comme vous ne sont pas entrainés pour fonctionner en équipe comme c'est le cas pour notre agence. Vous avez donc séparé chaque membre afin de le gérer plus facilement. Manipuler Gibbs en jouant la petite fille perdue, intimider McGee avec des aptitudes qu'il ne pourra jamais acquérir, tenter de me séduire en pensant que j'étais un homme à femmes. Sciuto, Mallard et Jimmy ont été considérés comme des non-combattants, vous les protégez et les couvez tant qu'ils vous servent. Je l'admets, votre jeu est parfait. Vous êtes une belle femme et vous usez de votre beauté à votre avantage. Je parie qu'avec cette façade, vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez en utilisant la timidité et un charme contrefait. Eli David a certainement bien profité de son unique enfant encore vivante en la modelant en assassin, espionne et séductrice. »

« Tu es un parfait salaud, DiNozzo » cracha-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. « Tu penses que tu es meilleur que moi et pourtant, je suis loin devant toi. Tu n'es qu'un petit flic misérable qui joue à l'agent fédéral. Un incapable et un incompétent qui prétend être un enquêteur chevronné. En combat au corps à corps, je suis certaine de te battre en un rien de temps. Je fais partie d'une équipe Kidon, les meilleurs combattants du Mossad, je suis un officier expert en missions sous couverture. »

« Oh, si vaniteuse ! » remarqua Tony d'un ton dédaigneux. « Drôle d'expertise en vérité. Si experte que vous avez failli nous faire tuer durant notre mission commune sous couverture. Même pas capable de vous comporter comme l'assassin que vous étiez censée incarner. Vous voulez jouer les Mata Hari mais vous êtes loin derrière elle et ne parviendrez jamais à l'égaler. Oh et n'oublions pas l'enquête au cours de laquelle nous avons été enfermés dans ce container et où la panique vous a fait tirer une balle dans un espace clos et métallique et où j'ai été blessé par le ricochet. On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'une experte en armes comme vous prétendez l'être aurait su se retenir et connaissait les risques mais non… A se demander si vous faites vraiment parmi de l'élite des officiers du Mossad. »

« Je pourrais facilement te faire ravaler toutes ces insultes et te faire passer l'envie d'en dire plus à tout jamais » siffla l'israélienne, pleine de ressentiment et de colère.

« Décidément, vous êtes vraiment une parfaite idiote, Miss Mossad » jubila Tony. « Faire ouvertement des menaces devant tant de témoins n'est pas digne d'une espionne telle que vous, il me semble. Si d'aventure, il m'arrive le moindre pépin, je peux vous garantir que vous serez la première suspecte. »

.

Et là, il la vit serrer les poings et devenir subitement blanche à sa grande satisfaction.

.

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait sans doute pas à contrer davantage l'italien, elle choisit une autre tactique.

.

« Gibbs, vous n'allez pas le laisser continuer à nous insulter ! » gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'ancien Marine.

.

Le chef d'équipe la scruta un instant avant de se décider à réagir.

.

« DiNozzo, il serait temps que tu te montres moins virulent et plus prudent dans tes propos » dit-il d'un ton circonspect. « Je ne pense pas que ton comportement de ces dernières semaines soit la preuve que tu sois toi-même » énonça-t-il prudemment.

« Oh, je suis donc celui qui perturbe votre équipe… comme d'habitude » ironisa Tony. « Même si je n'ai rien fait pour. Je pense que les actions de certaines ici présentes ont entrainé les conséquences actuelles, je n'ai pas agi différemment mais Miss Sciuto a certainement contribué à provoquer des évènements qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu si elle avait muselé sa curiosité et son ingérence dans ma vie privée. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Abby avec colère. « Tu oses m'imputer les problèmes de ton équipe, DiNozzo ? Tu ne manques pas de toupet… »

« Depuis ce funeste jour où vous avez dévoilé ce que vous avez découvert au sujet de mon géniteur à toute l'équipe et que vous n'avez cessé de me présurer pour agir comme vous le vouliez, vous avez provoqué des réactions qui ont conduit à la situation actuelle » rappela l'agent. « Vous n'avez jamais su tenir votre langue bien longtemps lorsque vous estimiez que les informations que vous déteniez pouvaient déplaire à Gibbs. Cependant, ce que vous aviez appris ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie mais ne vous a pas empêché de clamer haut et fort ce que VOUS feriez sans me demander si je voulais ou même POUVAIS faire. »

« Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix possible dans ces circonstances » tenta-t-elle de plaider.

« Non et en tant que scientifique, vous le saviez pertinemment » la contra Tony. « Vous qui vous targuez de savoir tant de choses, de me lancer à la figure que vous êtes la meilleure dans votre domaine. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas fait d'études de médecine ? Comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire avec mes antécédents médicaux que vous connaissez en partie ? Il a fallu qu'un spécialiste vous explique en long et en large pour quelles raisons je ne pouvais accéder à l'ordre de mon père. Et encore, malgré ces explications, vous doutiez en partie des informations qui vous avaient été révélées, n'est-ce pas ? Vouloir me faire porter le poids d'une culpabilité inutile démontre que vous n'êtes pas… ou plus celle que je croyais connaitre. Vous avez définitivement subi une influence étrangère qui vous a fait basculer du côté obscur, Miss Sciuto et je regrette que vous ayez des œillères aussi épaisses qui vous empêchent de voir clairement la réalité. »

« Tu es… » commença Abby.

.

Elle fut rapidement incapable de continuer, faute de mots pour exprimer son indignation. Elle décida donc de recourir à sa tactique habituelle en faisant appel à son ' _Renard Argenté_ ', seul capable, selon elle, de museler l'italien.

.

« Gibbs ! » lança-t-elle comme un appel au secours en se tournant vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

.

Ce dernier était debout, rigide comme une statue. Les propos de l'italien lui semblaient à la fois pleins de vérité pour certains et vides de sens pour d'autres. Il avait pensé faire illusion et donner l'impression qu'il avait retrouvé son équilibre mais il semblait que son second n'avait pas été une seule fois berné par son attitude.

.

Il lui fallait réaffirmer son autorité et il doutait de parvenir à juguler l'italien qui semblait déterminer à confronter chaque membre de leur groupe. Il savait que son tour viendrait à un moment ou un autre, il n'échapperait pas à la vindicte de son agent. Certes, il ignorait si elle serait publique ou non mais elle aurait bien lieu, il n'en doutait pas. Pour l'heure, il devait tenter de limiter les dégâts… s'il le pouvait.

.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps de se remettre au travail… et pour toi, DiNozzo de cesser de vouloir te dédouaner de la sorte pour ton attitude ces derniers temps » déclara soudain Gibbs, espérant désamorcer la situation sans pour autant prendre parti.

« Oh, voici ' _Gibbs le Saint_ ' qui vient à la rescousse en faisant montre d'un semblant d'autorité. Une autorité bien émoussée et qui ne s'exprime qu'à mon égard. Désolé, pour vous, mais je pense que j'ai assez subi de votre part, il est temps que je mette les choses au point » affirma Tony à l'adresse de Gibbs d'un ton plus intense. « Si vous n'approuvez pas mes méthodes, tant pis pour vous parce que je ne fais que vous prendre en exemple. Je suis un bon élève, je suis les enseignements de mon mentor » railla-t-il avec délectation.

.

Le ton montait progressivement au fil de la conversation captivant l'attention des autres agents présents à l'étage. Pris dans la discussion, aucun membre de l'équipe ne s'avisa de ce détail mineur. Chacun avait été humilié de se voir remettre en place par leur collègue de façon aussi directe.

.

« Cette discussion est terminée » gronda encore l'ancien Marine dans un effort désespéré pour mettre un terme à la situation qui semblait vouloir dégénérer. « Que chacun de vous se remette au travail. Et ceci est valable pour tous ceux présents ici » lança-t-il à l'égard des autres agents dont il capta l'intérêt manifeste en jetant un regard autour de la pièce.

.

Mais malgré son injonction, personne ne bougea, ni les membres de son groupe, ni les autres agents. L'atmosphère était lourde et presque oppressante, comme si quelque chose de plus important et violent allait se produire. Et malgré le sentiment, chaque personne présente ne voulait pas manquer d'en être témoin.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony jubilait d'être parvenu à faire sortir l'israélienne de ses gonds, à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements à tel point qu'elle ose proférer des menaces explicites à son égard devant tout l'étage sans même en prendre conscience immédiatement. Enfin, il pouvait se permettre de la remettre à sa véritable place et il n'allait pas se priver de cette joie qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

.

Il sentit Steve se rapprocher légèrement, d'un mouvement naturel, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient en contact, un support anodin pour certains mais oh combien précieux pour Tony. Il était d'ailleurs stupéfait qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'ait soulevé la raison de sa présence ici et encore moins que Gibbs n'ait pas tenté de le virer.

.

Sans doute sous le coup de voir son second se rebeller enfin et oser le défier ouvertement avait momentanément distrait l'ancien Marine. Ou il y avait peut-être une autre raison que Tony n'avait aucune envie de connaitre. Il avait tracé un trait sur sa relation avec Gibbs depuis quelque temps maintenant, ce qui pouvait advenir de son ancien amant ne lui importait plus du tout.

.

De même, ses collègues étaient parvenus à leur but, il n'avait plus que faire de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Il savait que ses actions allaient faire exploser l'équipe et il n'en avait désormais cure. Leurs comportements cruels et blessants avaient eu raison de sa loyauté envers eux.

.

Il était définitivement temps que le règne abusif et intransigeant de Gibbs prenne fin, que l'attitude puérile et manipulatrice de Sciuto soit sanctionnée, que le comportement arrogant de McGee soit écrasé, que l'incroyable suffisance de David soit réprimée et que la soif de pouvoir de Shepard soit bridée.

.

Et s'il devait être celui qui serait à l'origine d'un sacré coup de balai au sein de l'agence, ce ne serait que justice selon lui. Il y avait des passe-droits inadmissibles parmi certains employés et des attitudes intransigeantes à corriger. Tous étaient censés être au service de la loi et certains l'oubliaient quand ça les arrangeait. Tony ne pouvait admettre qu'on puisse ainsi renié l'essence même de leur métier : être au service du peuple et de son pays.

.

Comment le Marine que Gibbs avait été pouvait ainsi transgressé ce principe qu'il avait un jour juré de suivre ? C'était une question qu'il s'était posée lorsqu'il avait compris que parfois, le grand chef dérogeait à certaines procédures légales et brisait ses propres règles pour qu'elles se conforment à ses désirs.

.

Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait aimé, respecté et admiré presque dès leur rencontre. Au fil du temps, le Marine avait perdu de vue le but même de son métier d'agent fédéral, il ne tolérait pas la remise en question de son autorité et admonestait Tony pour le lui rappeler à l'occasion.

.

Il était grand temps qu'il soit descendu de son piédestal, un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû être positionné et ce, sous l'évidente influence de Miss Sciuto qui vouait une admiration sans bornes à Gibbs qui ne pouvait rien faire contre nature selon elle. Jamais elle n'accepterait une seule critique même constructive envers son 'Renard Argenté' bien aimé. A croire que c'était plus de l'amour tout court qu'elle lui vouait plutôt qu'un amour paternel.

.

Il soupira, la prochaine confrontation serait la plus décisive et la plus douloureuse. Mais il fallait en passer par là pour qu'il puisse tourner la page et que sa vie future avec Steve soit plus légère.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ziva réalisa que le DiNozzo qui se dressait aujourd'hui devant eux n'avait plus rien du clown qu'elle connaissait. Ou qu'elle pensait connaître… ! L'italien ne montrait aucune peur de se mesurer à elle, ni au reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Elle doutait de parvenir à le comprendre un jour, il avait réussi à la bluffer si facilement qu'elle enrageait de s'être laissée si aisément duper.

.

La fureur lui avait fait oublier qu'elle se tenait au milieu de l'étage, que deux douzaines d'agents fédéraux assistaient à leur affrontement et que ses paroles pourraient être effectivement utilisées contre elle.

.

Elle aimait la vie qu'elle avait ici, en Amérique. Une liberté qu'elle n'avait pas souvent pu jouir et surtout, loin de la férule de son père. Elle n'avait aucun désir de perdre tout ça juste parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions comme le Mossad le lui avait enseigné.

.

DiNozzo avait le don de l'irriter comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il suffisait de peu pour qu'il la déstabilise et le pire était qu'il le savait, en jouissait et exerçait cette tactique plus souvent qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Certes, elle lui rendait bien cette attitude en le dénigrant et en le ridiculisant à tout propos.

.

Pourtant, malgré ses attaques, il restait bien plus maître de lui qu'elle-même ne le pouvait. Il était moins affecté qu'elle ne le souhaitait et elle enrageait intérieurement de savoir qu'il était capable d'encaisser beaucoup plus qu'elle avant d'exploser. Elle avait assisté à deux ou trois reprises à ses excès de colère et elle ne désirait pas en être la cible.

.

Il devenait alors bien plus dur qu'elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse être et, dans un certain ses, il était alors plus effrayant que Gibbs dans un de ses mauvais jours. La froideur et la fureur qui émanait de lui étaient plus terrifiantes parce qu'elles étaient rares, il se lâchait durant ces crises et pouvait devenir dangereux.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Abby s'était rapprochée de Gibbs et de McGee comme pour chercher leur protection. Elle savait qu'elle avait agi parfois contre Tony lors de l'absence de l'ex Marine mais elle avait choisi de montrer sa réprobation à l'égard de l'italien comme elle pouvait.

.

Elle n'était pas parvenue à faire changer d'avis son père de substitution sur sa décision de partir mais elle avait tenté de rallier Tony à son point de vue pour le forcer à dissuader Gibbs de les… de LA quitter. Son univers était chamboulé et elle n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher comme elle le faisait avec Gibbs, elle le considérait comme sa boussole, son ancre, son port d'attache.

.

L'homme représentait pour elle tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas… ou plus depuis la disparition de son père. Un homme qui lui passait la plupart de ses caprices, était très indulgent envers elle, ignorait ses attitudes extravagantes, la flattait et la complimentait à tout va. Elle se sentait toujours importante lorsque Gibbs démontrait son affection envers elle devant le reste de son équipe.

.

La gothique savait utiliser les armes féminines à son avantage et les employait avec succès avec Gibbs et désormais McGee, ils étaient si faciles à manipuler parfois qu'elle abusait de cette tactique qui pourtant fonctionnait à chaque fois à sa grande stupéfaction. Les hommes étaient si crédules et surtout si indulgents devant les pleurs d'une femme.

.

Pourtant, il était un homme qui avait su voir au-delà de ce qu'elle présentait… DiNozzo. Il avait sans doute trouvé en elle une 'âme sœur', une femme qui savait jouer un rôle lorsque c'était nécessaire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait… En fait, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait attiré l'homme vers elle.

.

Elle doutait que ce fut aussi simple dans la mesure où l'italien était plus complexe que ce qu'elle avait jugé lors de leur première rencontre. Après tout ce temps, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le cerner et à le comprendre. Il restait un mystère qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à résoudre malgré ses tentatives.

.

Fouiller dans son passé s'était révélé plus ardu qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord supposé. Pour elle, il était supposé être un livre ouvert facile à déchiffrer. En réalité, il était un puzzle impossible à assembler. La façade affable qu'il montrait à tous cachait bien des choses qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à découvrir.

.

Et c'était ce qui l'avait finalement conduit à rallier le camp de Ziva lorsque cette dernière avait choisi de se rebeller contre l'autorité de l'italien dès son intégration dans l'équipe. Avoir une nouvelle conspiratrice, certes remplaçante de Kate mais désireuse de devenir également son amie, avait motivé l'ardeur d'Abby de s'allier à elle pour 'taquiner' l'arrogant personnage.

.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner que ce choix allait un jour se retourner contre elle !

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee était abasourdi de voir DiNozzo, ce clown, ce moins que rien, cet idiot se comporter ainsi. Oser leur dire ces choses horribles. Et surtout, critiquer publiquement ses talents d'écrivain alors qu'il avait tant sué pour écrire son roman.

.

Il voulait tellement être reconnu pour autre chose que ses compétences informatiques et être quelqu'un qu'on reconnaissait dès son apparition. Devenir quelqu'un d'important avait toujours été son ambition depuis le lycée où le bizutage qu'il avait subi lui avait inculqué l'envie de se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avoir le pouvoir en étant un personnage respecté lui procurerait cette revanche.

Et voilà qu'un petit flicaillon de troisième catégorie s'insurgeait et se dressait entre lui et son rêve ! Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce prétentieux briser ses ambitions futures. Il allait devoir songer à un moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les années filaient à grande vitesse et sa date limite fixée pour obtenir le fauteuil de directeur avant son quarantième anniversaire – et avant serait un bonus – arrivait à très grand pas.

.

Il n'était encore qu'un agent junior et la brève période où il avait assumé le poste de second durant l'absence de Gibbs n'avait pas été suffisamment probante pour lui permettre de le conserver. Il était redescendu d'un échelon dès le retour de l'ancien Marine et même si c'était également le cas pour DiNozzo, il estimait que LUI aurait dû rester en poste.

.

Il avait œuvré en accord avec les directives de la directrice, les sous-entendus qu'elle avait faits au sujet de ses compétences, les réprimandes qu'elle n'avait jamais mises en avant étaient des indices qui parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Shepard l'avait encouragé à se rebeller contre l'autorité usurpée de l'italien, il en était convaincu.

.

Il allait lui falloir retrouver sa place, ce poste qu'il estimait lui revenir de plein droit grâce à ses compétences. Il lui fallait reprendre ce que cet imbécile ne voulait pas lâcher et il pourrait le faire plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, cette escarmouche publique n'allait pas arrangée les affaires de l'italien, il en était certain.

.

Gibbs n'allait pas laisser DiNozzo sans sortir sans dommage surtout après l'attaque personnelle dont il venait d'être l'objet. Tim attendait avec jubilation de voir son chef remettre l'italien à sa véritable place, à ses pieds et à ses ordres.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ducky avait écouté tous les propos échangés entre les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs et il était sidéré par leur contenu. Au grand jamais, il n'aurait supposé que l'absence de l'ancien Marine aurait soulevé un jour tant de dissension au sein du groupe qui semblait soudé après l'accident. Il semblerait que sa vision de l'unité de l'équipe soit bien erronée.

.

Il n'avait pas souhaité participé aux échanges après la remarque d'Anthony après avoir compris qu'il n'avait pas les arguments nécessaires pour contrer les paroles des uns et des autres. Se lancer dans une discussion sans avoir les répliques adéquates pour parer les attaques s'avérait futile, selon lui en même temps qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie.

.

Il était chagriné également de savoir qu'il avait laissé l'italien se débattre seul face à trois jeunes gens qu'il pensait plus respectueux de la position et de l'autorité de leur collègue. Comment Timothy et Ziva pouvaient-ils ne pas voir le professionnalisme d'Anthony, son intégrité et ses compétences professionnelles ?

.

Comment Abby pouvait-il lui reprocher d'imiter Gibbs puis de lui faire grief d'agir différemment ? Une contradiction pour le moins curieuse et qu'elle aurait dû noter. Comment avait-elle osé souligner de manière aussi outrageante la nouvelle fonction de chef d'équipe d'Anthony ?

.

Il avait été tellement choqué d'apprendre certains secrets sur la vie de son ami, un ami qu'il pensait connaître et qui lui avait caché le drame de sa vie qu'il avait occulté le reste pour ruminer la trahison dont il pensait Gibbs coupable. Ce faisant, il avait négligé de prêter attention à ce qui se passait durant ce temps-là parmi la jeune génération.

.

Englué dans sa propre misère, il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Anthony qu'il pensait trop occupé à gérer l'équipe. Pourtant, il soupçonnait que la fuite de Gibbs avait affecté l'italien bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître sans pour autant en connaître la véritable raison.

.

Il allait devoir faire amende honorable auprès du jeune homme et l'assurer qu'il serait désormais un ami fidèle.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Jimmy Palmer, l'assistant légiste effacé que tout le monde oubliait rapidement, avait suivi avec grand intérêt la discussion – ou la remontée de bretelles – des membres de l'équipe. Il incluait en son sein Abby car elle agissait souvent comme si elle était indispensable à Gibbs et ses agents.

.

Tony lui avait souri lorsqu'il était arrivé, un signe qu'il était heureux de le voir là. Son soutien silencieux avait dû conforté l'italien dans sa résolution puisqu'il avait, tour à tour, rembarré chaque membre de l'équipe et qu'il n'avait pas, pour une fois, mâché ses mots.

.

Jimmy était satisfait par le coup de gueule de Tony, il avait enfin pris le taureau par les cornes pour exprimer ses sentiments face aux agissements malveillants – et même parfois cruels – des trois idiots qui n'avaient rien vu venir.

.

Il riait encore intérieurement de la rebuffade qu'il avait servie à l'israélienne. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à être ainsi humiliée - et en public qui plus est - par un homme qu'elle avait vainement tenté de séduire. Elle qui prétendait pouvoir mener n'importe quel homme dans son lit presque en claquant des doigts avait rapidement déchantée.

.

Si elle savait qu'elle était la véritable raison pour laquelle elle ne serait jamais parvenue à accomplir ce plan, elle serait encore plus mortifiée. Jimmy était sans doute une des rares personnes à être informé du motif réel de cette impossibilité et il avait juré le secret à son ami.

.

Abby et Tim avaient été mis devant leur comportement odieux et quelles vérités avaient été énoncées. La laborantine s'était vue enfin reprochée son attitude abusive et manipulatrice et Jimmy en était satisfait. L'informaticien avait lui aussi entendu l'opinion de Tony à son égard, une opinion sévère mais méritée.

.

Maintenant, il attendait avec une certaine impatience – pour ne pas dire fébrilité – l'affrontement entre Tony et Gibbs. Il en arriverait presque à distribuer du pop-corn et du soda comme s'il assistait à une séance de cinéma.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 _._

 _J'espère que l'attente en a valu le coup et que vous êtes satisfaite(s) du résultat._

 _._

 _Un très long chapitre que j'ai choisi de scinder en deux au vu de sa longueur. Il sera suivi de la seconde partie concernant Gibbs et l'intervention de Steve avec son point de vue sur l'équipe._

 _._

 _Restez donc branché pour suivre la suite._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	35. Chapitre 34 : Affrontement inévitable (2

.

 _Travail et vie privée ont pris le pas sur mon désir de m'installer devant mon ordinateur pour terminer ce chapitre. Il en sera sans doute de même pour la publication des suivants._

 _._

 _Cependant, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, il se trouve simplement que vos suggestions m'ont incité à rajouter plusieurs chapitres et ont donc entrainé la réécriture des chapitres déjà terminés._

.

 _Alors voici le moment décisif, la confrontation inéluctable qui décidera du sort de la relation entre Gibbs et Tony. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre justice à notre italien et remis en place un Marine borné._

.

 _Le fait que Tony vouvoie soudain ses ex-coéquipiers est significatif, il veut se distancer d'eux et leur montrer qu'ils ne sont plus dignes d'être ses amis. Je sais bien qu'en anglais, il n'y a pas de différence entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement mais le français le permettant, je l'ai utilisé. Merci à Cleodream de l'avoir compris et notifié dans son com._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 34 : Affrontement inévitable (2)**

.

Alertée par un appel d'un de ses agents, Shepard se pointa sur la mezzanine au moment où Tony s'apprêtait à entamer son duel avec Gibbs, revenant ainsi sur sa décision de ne pas y assister. Elle venait de terminer un appel téléphonique et n'avait pu être témoin de la première partie de l'échange… du débat plutôt entre les autres membres et ne connaissait donc pas la teneur des propos échangés.

.

La directrice savait cependant qu'elle en aurait une bonne restitution par divers agents qui n'hésiteraient pas à les lui rapporter, elle ne se faisait aucun souci à ce sujet. Il y avait toujours des personnes bien ' _intentionnées'_ pour répéter ce genre de ragots.

Shepard fronça les sourcils en notant la présence d'un étranger près de DiNozzo, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'homme et pourtant, son allure lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle aurait tout le temps de savoir qui était cet inconnu plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle souhaitait se concentrer sur la discussion entre ses deux agents, du moins un agent et un ex-agent.

.

« Venons-en enfin à vous, Agent Gibbs et à vos méthodes de gestion de votre équipe » débuta calmement Tony. « Je suis franchement écœuré de constater qu'entre le moment où nous avons travaillé en parfaite harmonie dès notre première collaboration et aujourd'hui, les choses se sont dégradées progressivement et cela à cause de vous. Vous avez détruit la cohésion qui régnait entre nous dès l'instant où vous avez engagé Todd. Vous avez alors décidé que je devais minimiser mon importance au sein de l'équipe pour lui permettre de s'intégrer plus facilement. Et de là, vous avez souhaité que je joue un rôle qui n'était pas le mien, non celui d'un agent compétent et professionnel mais celui d'un clown. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé… » tenta de clarifier Gibbs.

« Menteur » lâcha aussitôt Tony, le ton de sa voix nettement coléreux.

« Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte, DiNozzo » gronda l'ancien Marine.

« Dommage parce que c'est ainsi que je vous considère » railla l'italien. « Vous avez lourdement insisté pour que je tempère mon processus de réflexion, que je laisse à Todd tout le loisir de faire ses propres déductions sur nos enquêtes. Combien de fois avons-nous dû retarder une arrestation alors que nous connaissions le coupable… plus de fois que nécessaire à mon humble avis. »

« Il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne » plaida Gibbs, presque une excuse.

« Mais pas au détriment des victimes » cracha Tony. « Vous m'avez rappelé chaque fois que nécessaire que la famille et les victimes vivantes ne devaient pas attendre pour être tranquillisées. Vous avez fait l'inverse après l'arrivée de Todd. Comment ne pas être frustré de devoir attendre ? Comment ne pas être stupéfait de constater qu'une profileuse de son niveau, d'après ses propres mots, ne parvienne pas à formuler un seul profil correctement ? Vous avez laissé la bride sur le cou d'un agent qui n'a jamais su voir au-delà de son propre point de vue. Elle n'a jamais douté que je sois ce que je voulais qu'elle voit, que je n'étais pas le clown que je devais jouer. Vouloir vous dédouaner pour lui avoir fait perdre son poste n'a pas été une si bonne idée, après tout. »

« Je lui devais bien ça, bon sang » s'exclama l'agent senior. « Elle aurait pu s'en sortir avec une suspension et au lieu de ça, elle a perdu sa place à cause de moi. »

« Pas à cause de vous mais à cause de son propre comportement et vous le savez » rappela doctement Tony. « Vouloir justifier son recrutement pour ce motif est fallacieux. Elle n'avait aucune expérience d'enquêtrice, tout juste si elle savait tirer correctement et ne parlons de viser efficacement. Son seul point fort, le catch qui lui permettait de mettre régulièrement McGee au tapis lors de nos entrainements. »

« Jaloux qu'elle soit aussi efficace dans un sport nettement masculin, DiNozzo ! » railla à son tour Gibbs. « Tu te sentais émasculé. »

« Et vous, Gibbs ? C'est pour cette raison que vous ne l'avez jamais affronté ? » renvoya Tony en souriant. « Ne parlons pas non plus du fait que vous n'avez jamais mis David au défi, peur de vous mesurer à une femme qui pouvait vous envoyer au sol sans problème. Du moins, selon notre chère espionne. C'était encore à voir. »

« Tout comme tu ne les as jamais affrontées toi-même » nota l'ancien Marine.

« Pas de mon fait, vous n'avez jamais proposé un tel challenge, n'est-ce pas ! » le défia l'italien. « Trop content de m'envoyer vous-même à terre pour me laisser une chance de me frotter à elles. »

« Tu n'aurais pas tenu cinq minutes en face d'elles » gloussa presque Gibbs.

« Nous ne le saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » le contra son second. « Mais je suis certain que j'aurais pu faire mieux que ça parce que je ne me borne pas à une seule méthode de combat rapproché comme ces deux-là pouvaient le faire. Se diversifier pour surprendre un adversaire est la meilleure manière de pouvoir s'en sortir et le meilleur endroit pour apprendre à se battre victorieusement est la rue. Un lieu que ni Todd, ni David, ni même vous et encore moins votre geek n'avez expérimenté. Pourtant, une très bonne école, celle de la vie. »

« Le tout n'est pas la façon de se battre, c'est le résultat surtout qui compte » déclara Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis encore en vie, il me semble et pourtant, je ne suis pas catcheur, ni adepte du Krav Maga » nota l'italien. « Mais passons à autre chose. Votre méthode de gestion de l'équipe après l'arrivée de McGee. »

« Pas différente de celle que m'a enseigné Mike Franck » bougonna l'ancien Marine.

« Mais les temps ont changé depuis cette époque, Gibbs » soupira son agent. « Votre manière de nous mettre en compétition pour obtenir des résultats rapides a bouleversé la chaine de commandement. Les agents junior et probationnaire ont confondu les rôles et ont décidé que j'étais leur égal et non leur supérieur. »

« Pour quelle raison ne les avoir jamais détrompés toi-même ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Chaque fois que j'ai abordé le sujet, j'ai été remis promptement à ma place par un supérieur qui ne voulait surtout pas modifier son mode de gestion, un mode qui proclamait _'je suis le chef, je fais ce que je veux'_ ou plus exactement _'mon équipe, ma gestion'_ » déclara rageusement Tony. « Todd a même pensé qu'elle pouvait occuper mon poste sans le moindre problème parce qu'elle possédait un diplôme de profileuse et McGee a également songé que son diplôme du MIT lui conférait la même chance. Vous n'avez jamais corrigé leurs suppositions en leur recommandant de lire les spécificités pour devenir le second d'une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? C'était au-dessus de votre responsabilité de leur expliquer ce que requérait un tel poste. Et aucun d'eux ne s'est donné la peine de vérifier puisqu'ils ont supposé que mon rôle ne devait pas être aussi difficile si je pouvais perdre du temps à papillonner. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais su que je passais des heures après leur départ à compiler les divers rapports qui sont de la responsabilité d'un second d'équipe. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à passer moins de temps à faire le mariolle et plus à remplir la paperasse » objecta Gibbs.

« J'aurais dû vous laisser remplir votre part, Gibbs au lieu de tout préparer pour votre signature » allégua son agent. « J'aurais épargné à la fois mon temps et diminuer ma part de boulot tout en sachant pourtant que tous les rapports nous auraient été renvoyés. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu le faisais, pour ne pas être obligé de recommencer le boulot » observa son chef. « Je déteste la paperasserie et je t'ai engagé pour cette raison également, me décharger du côté administratif qui m'exaspère. »

« Sur ce point, j'ai rempli plus que ma part, j'ai accompli la vôtre également et celle que Todd aurait dû normalement accomplir » commenta ironiquement Tony. « Et avec sa mort et la promotion involontaire de McGee, rien n'a changé alors qu'il aurait dû prendre en charge ce qui lui revenait. Mais non, il fallait que je continue à faire l'imbécile, à minimiser ma contribution et à poursuivre votre vision de la gestion de l'équipe. »

« Je suis le chef d'équipe » insista Gibbs. « Mon équipe, mes règles, ma gestion et personne n'a rien à redire là-dessus. »

« Ah non ! C'est pour cette raison que vous avez accepté la présence d'une espionne dans l'équipe ? » s'étonna son second.

« Tu n'as pas à donner ton avis sur qui j'engage comme agent, DiNozzo. »

« Sauf qu'elle n'est pas un agent, qu'elle n'a pas suivi l'entrainement du FLEC, qu'elle est hermétique aux lois américaines, qu'elle ne connait rien à nos procédures spécifiques. En fait, elle n'a rien à faire dans cette équipe et vous le savez pertinemment. Vous avez simplement payé une dette en l'intégrant parmi nous, une dette qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour si vous aviez eu le bon sens de suivre vous-même certaines de vos propres règles. »

« Tu te permets de remettre en cause bien des choses sans savoir de quoi tu parles » l'interrompit Gibbs.

« Oh, vous croyez ! J'en sais sans doute plus que je ne devrais en fait » ironisa l'italien. « Plus qu'il ne serait confortable pour certains et sur des sujets sensibles. Je ne suis pas le demeuré que certains voient en moi, pas plus que l'incompétent qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis. Et David peut claironner qu'elle connait tout de nous, elle en sait bien moins qu'elle ne pense. »

« J'ai des dossiers complets sur vous tous, DiNozzo » siffla l'israélienne. « Il n'y a rien que je ne sache pas sur votre vie, vos habitudes, vos qualités et vos défauts. Et dans ton cas, c'est plutôt les seconds qui prévalent. »

« Vous avez eu accès à ce que n'importe quel agent moyen pourrait obtenir en lisant mon dossier » remarqua Tony. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas plus à connaître, il me semble ! » se moqua-t-il. « Et vos propos laissent supposer que vous continuez à nous surveiller, une manière de ne pas être surprise si besoin était. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui peut me surprendre chez toi » ricana-t-elle, malgré elle étonnée qu'il ait deviné qu'elle continuait à avoir un œil sur chacun d'eux.

« Oh mais elle est vraiment convaincue que son espionnage lui a permis de me cerner totalement » nota l'italien avec ironie. « Comme en son temps l'avait fait Todd, vous vous êtes arrêtée à la surface sans gratter plus loin, persuadée de tout savoir. Mais DiNozzo est plus complexe que vous ne pensez et vous avez juste décidée que ce que vous voyez était tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Fatale erreur que vous ne pourrez jamais réparer mais qui vous coutera un jour. »

« A ton tour de faire des menaces devant témoins » ricana-t-elle.

« Bizarre, bizarre ! » musa l'italien. « Je n'ai pas entendu une telle chose sortant de ma bouche tout comme les dizaines de témoins ici présents qui pourraient en témoigner sous serment sans se parjurer. Par contre, vous avez été plus explicite dans vos propos. »

« Cesse de faire le malin, tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en sortir avec de telles pirouettes » appuya alors McGee.

« Tiens, on dirait que le bleu se réveille » commenta Tony avec ironie.

« Je ne suis pas un bleu, alors je te prierais de cesser de m'appeler ainsi » rétorqua l'informaticien d'un ton belliqueux.

« Oh, c'est qu'on se rebelle, ma parole » rit l'agent senior. « Un peu tard pour ça mais mieux vaut tard que jamais sans doute. »

« Tu veux que je te montre ce que je vaux, DiNozzo » répliqua vertement McGee.

« Il ferait presque peur… un coq monté sur ses ergots » ricana Tony.

.

McGee fit quelques pas vers Tony, les poings serrés et le visage laissant voir toute sa colère. Il était prêt à en découdre physiquement si c'était nécessaire et la fureur qu'il sentait monter progressivement en lui l'aveuglait suffisamment pour qu'il y cède à la moindre provocation directe. Et tant pis pour les conséquences, il en avait assez de se voir rabaisser par l'italien.

.

« Oh là, tout doux, agent » s'exclama soudain Steve en s'interposant. « Au vu de leur comportement puéril et irrationnel, pour ma part, je pense que 'Quatuor Maudit' serait plus approprié » déclara-t-il. « Jamais je n'ai vu une équipe se comporter de manière aussi inconséquente envers un de ses membres. De votre part, Gibbs, c'est incompréhensible et inadmissible. Vous avez été Marine et l'on vous a inculqué qu'on ne laisse aucun homme derrière les lignes ennemies si on peut l'éviter. Vous avez délibérément laissé Tony loin derrière, vous avez laissé des agents sans aucune formation d'enquêteur penser qu'ils valaient mieux que lui qui possède une expérience professionnelle en la matière de plusieurs années. »

« Qui êtes-vous donc pour oser me critiquer sans me connaitre ? Et que faites-vous ici, vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette discussion privée ? » gronda Gibbs en lançant son fameux regard glacial et scrutateur.

.

Steve le regarda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

.

« Vous pensez m'intimider avec un tel regard ! Laissez-moi vous rassurer… je ne tremble pas. Je suis parfaitement calme » notifia le chef du 5.0. « Et qui je suis ne regarde que Tony et moi, je suis ici pour lui apporter mon soutien dans la mesure où sa propre équipe n'est pas capable de le faire, vous y compris. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger ou de juger mon équipe sur les dires d'un agent vindicatif envers ses collègues » gronda Gibbs en faisant un pas vers Steve. « Vous ne savez rien sur ma façon de mener mon équipe. »

« Vous croyez ! » le défia Steve. « Tony m'en a suffisamment raconté sur votre équipe pour que je me fasse une bonne idée de la situation. Et ce qui vient d'être dit à vos agents m'a éclairé encore plus. A mon avis, vous n'êtes pas le chef d'équipe qui se respecte, vous enfreignez allégrement les lois, protocoles et procédures lorsque ça vous arrange. Vous laissez votre obsession personnelle prendre le pas sur votre bon sens et vous mettez la vie de vos agents en danger pour prouver que vous êtes tout puissant. Vous avez laissé une espionne-assassin se glisser au sein de votre groupe sans objecter tout en sachant qu'elle est à l'origine de l'assassinat d'une de vos subordonnées. Ça en dit long sur votre éthique et votre respect envers vos collaborateurs. »

« Non seulement ça mais il a délibérément falsifié le rapport sur la mort d'Haswari » renchérit Tony. « Il a laissé David tuer son propre frère pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'elle avait pour ordre de le tuer pour gagner sa confiance et la mort de Kate lui assurait une ouverture dans l'équipe pour la remplacer. »

« Quel meilleur moyen pour placer une espionne au sein de l'agence » poursuivit Steve. « La Navy dirige des opérations spéciales dans le Golfe et en Afrique qui intéressent hautement son pays, c'est un fait que n'importe qui aurait pointé du doigt. »

« Un niveau d'autorisation aussi élevé accordé par la directrice à un simple agent de liaison étranger ne s'est jamais vu » enchaina l'italien. « Mais ça n'a soulevé aucune question de votre part, Gibbs. Curieux lorsque l'on sait que vous êtes vous-même l'un des rares agents de terrain à pouvoir accéder à certaines informations très confidentielles qui relèvent parfois du Secret Défense. Avoir un agent spécialiste du piratage informatique dans sa poche qui, sous prétexte de l'aider à utiliser un ordinateur, lui procure une formation assez poussée lui permettant de pirater nos bases de données sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète est également totalement aberrant. »

.

Les deux hommes regardaient l'israélienne devenir de plus en plus agitée et Gibbs se renfrogner à vue d'œil.

.

« Tout en sachant que mon niveau d'accréditation est plus élevé que le vôtre, Gibbs, dû aux multiples missions sous couverture que j'ai effectuées pour cette agence, je suis étonné de n'avoir pu remédier à cette entorse aux procédures de l'agence. J'ai interrogé notre Département Juridique et j'ai été débouté des demandes relatives à des points particuliers que vous auriez dû soulevés vous-même et la raison invoquée était que VOUS deviez en faire la requête vous-même. En tant que liaison, elle ne pouvait être autorisée à conduire un véhicule officiel. Pourtant, vous lui avez confié les clefs du camion dès sa première enquête en tant que membre de l'équipe. »

« Jamais pensé qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire, DiNozzo » répondit Gibbs avec une certaine réluctance.

« Est-ce à dire que vous ne lui avez pas non plus interdit de crocheter les serrures ou de malmener les suspects ? » continua Tony sur sa lancée. « Et qu'en est-il du recueil des indices et de la chaine de préservation ? David n'a jamais suivi l'entrainement au FLECT. De la même manière, son degré d'autorisation est bien supérieur à celui d'un agent débutant alors qu'elle ne fait pas partie des agents de terrain, elle ne pouvait être assimilée à un agent mais elle a la possibilité de consulter n'importe quel dossier qu'il soit confidentiel ou non. Qui lui a accordé un tel niveau ? Je ne pense pas que le SecNav soit informé de cette situation anormale. Qui vous dit qu'elle n'a pas profité de cette faille pour envoyer des informations sensibles au Mossad ? »

« Tu vois le mal partout, DiNozzo » tenta de le contrer Gibbs.

« Allons, Gibbs, c'est une espionne » pointa Tony. « Quelle meilleure position que celle d'agent de liaison avec un niveau d'autorisation aussi élevé pour obtenir des données ultra sensibles sur nos troupes au Moyen Orient et en Afrique ainsi que sur les opérations que nous y menons. Et tout ça sans que quiconque ne s'en préoccupe, c'est le comble. Durant mon intérim, j'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises au Département Juridique de vérifier ces différents points sans parvenir à avoir une réponse claire et précise. Que se passera-t-il le jour où un civil aura à pâtir de ses actions ? Vous la couvrirez comme pour le reste ? »

.

David lança un regard meurtrier à Tony et fit un pas vers lui mais Gibbs la retint d'une main sur le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa position précédente sans rien tenter. Le sourire ironique de l'italien lui fit serrer les dents.

.

« Jenny a accordé elle-même à Ziva les autorisations nécessaires » annonça l'ancien Marine, persuadé que la directrice avait fait le nécessaire.

« Faux, il n'y a aucun document signé dans son dossier personnel » indiqua son second d'un ton catégorique. « Chacun sait que la paperasse est obligatoire même pour obtenir un stylo. Ne parlons donc pas de ces documents majeurs. Comment avez-vous pu permettre de tels écarts avec un simple officier de liaison quand ils sont indispensables pour un de nos propres agents ? C'est hallucinant un tel manquement aux procédures qui ont été bafouées à cause d'elle à plus d'une reprise sans jamais être sanctionnées ! Le jour où un coupable sera remis en liberté parce que son implication dans une enquête sera remise en question, j'espère que quelqu'un réagira enfin. »

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'ex Marine apprenait quelques vérités qu'il avait soigneusement évité de découvrir depuis l'apparition de David à l'agence, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée comme le contact d'Haswari.

Certes, elle lui avait évité de finir à la morgue mais l'idée qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ce geste l'avait effleuré. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à approfondir ce doute.

.

Pour quelle raison avait-il laissé Ziva prendre la place de Kate sans protester davantage ? Jenny Shepard avait toujours su lui faire accepter ses choix et leur ancienne relation avait certainement joué un rôle dans sa passivité. Son attirance pour les rousses fougueuses n'était pas un mythe, il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais su résister à leur chevelure flamboyante et leur forte personnalité.

Le plus surprenant pourtant fut qu'un jour, un italien facétieux et irrévérencieux avait fait une telle impression sur lui qu'il avait tout fait pour le convaincre de venir travailler pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il fini par l'attirer dans son lit alors qu'il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour un homme ? Son amnésie avait gommé un pan entier de sa mémoire en ce qui concernait DiNozzo et il soupçonnait que cet amour hors norme – si ' _amour'_ était le bon mot - le choquait tellement qu'il avait choisi de l'effacer de ses souvenirs.

.

Pour lui, il signifiait qu'il avait surtout trahi son véritable premier amour, sa femme bien-aimée, Shannon. Sa perte avait entrainé des évènements qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vivre. Sa démission des Marines, son entrée au NIS et sa nouvelle carrière d'agent fédéral, son ascension d'agent junior au rang de chef d'équipe, ses trois autres mariages suivis d'autant de divorces, son passage d'hétéro à celui d'homo…

.

L'épreuve de son veuvage l'avait changé, sa personnalité était alors passée par diverses phases durant les années suivantes. Il avait eu des périodes où sa naturelle joie de vivre s'était manifestée - notamment entre ses divorces – et avait révélé un être chaleureux. Mais bien vite, son côté sombre reprenait le dessus et sa bâtardise pointait son nez.

.

Il oscillait alors entre ces deux extrêmes au gré des incidents qui émaillaient sa vie aussi bien professionnelle que personnelle. Il était un homme secret, blessé et extrêmement privé mais comme tout être humain, il avait des émotions qui gouvernaient ses actions. Et parfois, la mince ligne qui séparait le professionnel du personnel était franchie bien malgré lui et provoquait des situations inévitables.

.

Son tempérament impatient en était un autre exemple. Il ne tolérait pas de devoir faire preuve de patience alors que c'était le trait principal et caractéristique du sniper qu'il avait été durant son temps chez les Marines. Un phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas…

.

De même, ses colères épiques qui se manifestaient ici et là durant leurs enquêtes et qui lui évitaient de devoir affronter des imbéciles et des incompétents. Il déléguait volontiers à son second la tâche de traiter avec eux, une tâche dont l'italien se chargeait avec brio et qu'il assumait sans effort. DiNozzo avait toujours su lui éviter des conflits inutiles en la matière.

.

La facilité qu'avait l'italien de nouer des relations avait grandement contribué à améliorer les rapports que leur duo entretenait avec les forces de police avec lesquelles ils étaient amenés à travailler durant leurs enquêtes. C'était une capacité que Gibbs ne possédait pas et ne souhaitait pas acquérir.

.

Il préférait être craint que de devoir s'aplatir devant les autres, il n'aimait pas être privé de son contrôle sur ses enquêtes, ses agents et dans une certaine mesure sur tous les actes de sa vie.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

« Vous n'êtes pas seulement le bâtard que vous proclamez être, vous êtes également le pire chef d'équipe qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer aussi brièvement que ce soit » reprit Steve. « Vous avez traité Tony comme un paria, aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement, depuis votre retour. Vous prenez comme prétexte votre accident pour vous comporter comme un dictateur autoritaire et autocrate qui ne supporte pas de voir son second le supplanter et vous lui faites vivre un enfer en le traitant comme un débutant, un incapable qu'il faut rabaisser. Ce faisant, vous autorisez vos subordonnés à en faire autant sans aucun égard pour sa position, vous les laissez se comporter comme de petits despotes envers lui et vous minez son autorité. Ce n'est pas digne d'un bon chef. »

« J'ignore où tu l'as dégoté, DiNozzo mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour prendre ta défense, tu es plus pathétique que je ne pensais » gronda l'ancien Marine avant de se tourner vers Steve. « Et qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux faire à un énergumène de votre espèce qui se permet de venir ici et de critiquer la façon dont je gère mon équipe. »

« Vous pouvez tempêter tant que vous voulez, je ne suis nullement impressionné » répliqua l'hawaïen, imperturbable. « Pour votre information, Tony ne voulait pas que je sois ici mais je ne serais pas qui je suis pour lui si je l'avais laissé vous affronter sans lui apporter le soutien de ma présence. Un geste que vous avez oublié de lui offrir ici ou là à l'occasion d'enquêtes difficiles ou de façon plus personnelle ou privée. »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dorloter mes agents » ironisa Gibbs. « Ils sont assez grands et sont capables d'encaisser plus que vous ne pensez. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que Tony a encaissé plus que son lot avec vous et qu'il est suffisamment résistant pour affronter tout ce que vous lui avez envoyé à la figure » statua encore l'ex Seal. « La preuve, il vous a supporté durant cinq ans avant de capituler… tout comme votre ancien second, il me semble. On dirait que vous ne pouvez les fidéliser au-delà de cette période. On se demande bien pourquoi. J'imagine qu'il faut bien un point de rupture et il semblerait que ce délai soit le maximum. »

« Ou que je sois celui qui en ait assez d'eux passé ce laps de temps » le contredit Gibbs.

« Quelle vanité, vraiment, Agent Gibbs » l'admonesta l'hawaïen. « Vous ne supportez pas que l'on vous quitte, vous prétendez le contraire mais c'est juste pour les apparences. Vous démontrez votre pouvoir en menaçant vos agents de les virer ! Belle preuve de votre autorité en vérité. »

.

Cette fois, Gibbs ne pouvait laisser passer cette accusation sans réagir. Il s'approcha mais ce ne fut pas l'inconnu qui se retrouva soudain devant lui mais bel et bien DiNozzo dont les yeux étaient noirs de fureur certes contenue mais qui ne devait demander qu'à sortir. Gibbs en fut saisi, il n'avait jamais vu pareille expression sur le visage de l'italien depuis le jour de leur première rencontre. Et dire que c'était lui qui venait de la provoquer sans en connaitre la véritable raison.

.

« Besoin de le protéger, DiNozzo » ne put il s'empêcher de provoquer son second.

« Juste une fois, fais-moi ce plaisir »

« Quel plaisir ? » s'étonna l'ancien Marine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Celui de te casser la figure pour oser t'en prendre à un civil qui ne fait que te renvoyer tes coups » siffla Tony, la colère à peine masquée.

« Parce que tu crois être capable de me frapper » ricana le chef d'équipe.

« Oh, tu oublies bien vite que tu es celui qui m'a appris à me battre à la façon des Marines » rappela le brun. « Mais j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc et je pense que je serais à même de te mettre au tapis sans trop de mal. »

.

Cette remarque stoppa Gibbs dans sa velléité de pousser plus loin, il savait que si Tony était suffisamment remonté, il pourrait bien se retrouver au sol en deux temps, trois mouvements. DiNozzo avait toujours eu le chic pour le surprendre et il avait été un élève assidu durant leurs sessions d'entrainement. Nul doute qu'il pourrait le plaquer sans la moindre difficulté et il n'avait aucune envie de tester cette théorie devant tout l'étage.

.

Il décida donc de battre en retraite et fit quelques pas en arrière même s'il sentait le poids du regard de Ziva dans son dos, un regard vindicatif tandis que celui d'Abby devait être désapprobateur. La gothique attendait sans doute qu'il réponde et relève le gant que venait de lui jeter, métaphoriquement, l'italien.

.

Il n'osait imaginer le regard de McGee et encore moins celui de Ducky. Les deux hommes devaient être à mille lieux de comprendre l'enjeu du défi que venait de lui lancer Tony et il préférait que ça reste ainsi. Perdre la face ici et maintenant pouvait lui occasionner bien des soucis dans l'avenir et il détestait perdre le contrôle pour des broutilles.

.

Tony comprit que Gibbs capitulait car il sourit, un sourire de triomphe teinté de… mépris. Il avait espéré que celui qui fut son mentor craquerait lui offrant ainsi l'opportunité de lui montrer qui il était et ce qu'il valait réellement en combat. Mais bon, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter dans les heures qui suivaient.

.

« Bien, sur ce, je vais tirer ma révérence » déclara tranquillement Tony. « Une dernière chose, McGee, vous n'êtes pas le génie que vous pensez être, vous êtes juste un gars ordinaire qui sait utiliser un ordinateur mieux que la plupart des gens. Un diplôme du MIT ne fait pas de vous un être exceptionnel, juste un mec un peu mieux loti qu'un ignare. Parmi les membres de cette équipe et je parle ici des agents, il y en a qui sont titulaires d'une maitrise et d'un doctorat et qui n'en font pas tout un foin. » assura-t-il. « Quant à vous, Miss David, votre allégeance inconditionnelle au Mossad et votre croyance que vous êtes les meilleurs vous ont conduite à être arrogante, hautaine et irrespectueuse. Trois défauts qui sonneront le glas de votre vie un jour ou l'autre. Miss Sciuto, une scientifique qui se comporte en petite fille et fait des caprices à chaque contrariété est indigne d'être qualifiée de brillante. Si vous ne vous décidez pas à grandir au plus vite, vous serez bientôt la risée de l'agence. »

« Quoi ! » s'indigna aussitôt la gothique. « Je ne te permets pas de… » s'étrangla-t-elle avant de se ruer sur Tony.

.

L'italien ne tenta pas d'esquiver le geste qu'il pressentait, il laissa la gothique venir à lui et le gifler à toute volée. Alors qu'elle allait récidiver, son poignet fut enserré dans la poigne de fer de Steve et sa voix lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

.

« Encore une tentative de ce genre et vous en paierez le prix, ma belle. »

.

Il serra un peu plus le poignet avant de la repousser et de la relâcher. Steve se retourna et examina la joue rouge de son homme, la marque était bien visible et l'empreinte des doigts bien dessinée. Steve sortit son téléphone et prit aussitôt une photo.

.

« A titre d'information, Miss Sciuto, cette photo accompagnera ma plainte à votre sujet pour assaut sur la personne d'un agent fédéral » annonça tranquillement Tony qui avait compris le geste de Steve.

« Tu fais ça, DiNozzo et tu peux te chercher un autre boulot et pas seulement au NCIS mais bien ailleurs si tu parviens à retrouver une place dans les forces de police évidemment » gronda aussitôt Gibbs en cajolant Abby qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras.

.

Tony regarda Gibbs d'un air moqueur avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard amusé de Steve.

.

« Pour une fois, Gibbs, vous êtes à la traîne » réussit à dire Tony en parvenant à stopper son hilarité. « Et comme d'habitude, vous montrez les crocs parce que je mets en garde votre petite princesse. Décidément, on dirait que l'explosion vous a changé, vous êtes encore plus salaud qu'auparavant. Mais je ne devrais pas en être étonné au vu de votre comportement envers moi depuis votre retour. Cette fois, cependant, je suis le gagnant. »

.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il venait juste de démissionner, sa lettre n'était pas encore signée et sa plainte envers Abby avait besoin d'être rédigée, paraphée et déposée avant qu'il n'avise la DRH de sa défection. Il entendait bien mener à exécution sa décision, prouver à la gothique qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours obtenir l'immunité pour ses actions.

.

Gibbs scruta son second pour déterminer jusqu'où il irait pour occasionner des problèmes à Abby. Le visage grave et sérieux de l'italien lui fit comprendre instantanément qu'il ne serait plus aisément manipulable et que si le menacer de perdre son poste l'avait fait rire, c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

.

Il détestait naviguer ainsi dans le noir et c'était l'impression qu'il avait en ce moment même. Jenny était plantée comme une statue sur le balcon surplombant l'étage et elle semblait apprécier le spectacle. Le voir se faire remettre à sa place par son second devait la réjouir pour une raison connue d'elle seule parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore cherché à mettre fin à l'altercation.

.

« Allez, Steve, mio caro, on se casse » annonça soudain Tony. « J'ai réglé mes comptes, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

« Comment plus rien à faire ici ? » questionna l'israélienne. « Aurais-tu été viré, par hasard, DiNozzo ? » ajouta-t-elle, la voix mielleuse.

« Pas du tout, David » la contra-t-il. « Mieux que ça, en fait… »

« Transféré ? » supposa alors McGee, dépité.

« Encore mieux » les titilla l'italien.

« Tu ne peux pas quitter l'équipe sans l'autorisation de Gibbs, DiNozzo » les interrompit Abby redevenue momentanément combative. « Il est le seul qui décide. Tu n'as aucun droit de partir ainsi et de briser l'équipe. Cesse de penser un peu moins à toi et un peu plus aux autres. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça et je ne te laisserai pas faire » siffla-t-elle encore, la voix coléreuse.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de regard sur ma vie privée ou ma carrière professionnelle, Miss Sciuto » gronda Tony, le ton sévère et froid. « Vous ne faites aucunement partie de ma famille, je n'ai aucun besoin de votre approbation pour mener ma vie comme je l'entends. »

.

Sur ce, il se saisit de son sac qu'il vida des quelques bricoles appartenant à l'agence, le remplit avec les derniers objets lui appartenant. Puis il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau qui contenait le petit coffret dans lequel étaient rangées les médailles de Gibbs. Il le prit, l'ouvrit et s'avança vers le bureau de son bientôt ex-chef et les laissa tomber sans ménagement sur la surface où elles firent un bruit sourd.

.

« Je n'ai plus de raison désormais d'être le détendeur de ceci, vous n'êtes plus celui que je croyais connaitre, respecter et… plus » déclara Tony, la tristesse évidente dans sa voix. « Vous pouvez les confier à qui vous voulez ou mieux, vous en débarrasser, elles ne méritent sans doute plus de figurer à votre palmarès. »

.

Par ce geste, Gibbs comprit qu'il venait de perdre définitivement celui qui avait d'abord été son agent, puis son ami et enfin son amant. Il avait royalement merdé et il avait perdu la seule personne qui pouvait à ses yeux lui faire oublier un peu la douleur de la perte de Shannon et Kelly. Il devait s'estimer heureux que Tony n'ait pas dévoilé la réalité de leur relation, une vengeance que lui-même aurait sans doute saisie.

.

Enfin prêt à quitter les lieux, Tony attrapa et glissa son sac sur son épaule, saisit la main de Steve et l'entraina vers la sortie. Il sentait le regard pesant de la directrice dans son dos mais il n'en avait cure. Il en avait terminé avec cette agence et son personnel.

.

« Jimmy, on reste en contact » dit-il en s'arrêtant devant l'assistant légiste.

« Sans problème, Tony » lui répondit celui qui était devenu un ami durant l'absence de Gibbs. « Bonne chance. »

.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avant de se séparer, Steve tendit la main que Jimmy serra en lui adressant un sourire et un clin d'œil.

.

« Prenez soin de lui » souffla-t-il doucement pour n'être entendu que de l'hawaïen.

« J'en ai bien l'intention » répondit de même Steve.

.

Ducky n'avait pas tenté d'autre ingérence dans la discussion après sa première tentative. Cependant, il ne pouvait laisser passer l'occasion de se racheter un peu. Il s'avança donc pour se positionner sur le chemin de Tony.

.

« Anthony… » tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

« Trop tard, Docteur » le coupa Tony sans ménagement. « Vous avez plusieurs mois de retard et je n'ai plus envie de subir un sermon. Il aurait fallu me soutenir et non me laisser tomber quand j'ai eu besoin du support d'un ami. Malgré tout, j'ai été heureux de vous connaitre et je suis navré que notre séparation se passe ainsi. »

« Pourrons-nous un jour réparer notre amitié ? »

« J'en doute fortement, Doc parce que je n'ai aucune intention de croiser vos routes si je peux l'éviter. Adieu » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

.

Ducky, les yeux embués, regarda l'italien se diriger vers la sortie, le cœur gros et les regrets présents à son esprit. Il avait manqué à sa promesse d'aider le jeune homme lorsque Gibbs s'était enfui le laissant faire face à une équipe dévastée par son départ. Il avait simplement méjugé la douleur que l'italien pouvait ressentir, uniquement concentré sur la sienne.

.

Et son intervention personnelle auprès du Dr Brad Pitt pour confronter l'équipe aux réalités médicales concernant une éventuelle greffe d'organe de Tony à son père n'étant pas connue de l'italien, il ne pouvait avancer cet argument pour regagner l'estime du jeune homme. Il lui fallait accepter que leur amitié se terminait sur une bien triste note.

.

Steve rejoignit Tony qui l'attendait à quelques pas. Tony s'autorisa un geste qui, il l'espérait, serait un brutal réveil pour certains parmi son ancienne équipe. Il enlaça Steve et lui dédia un sourire mutin et les yeux plein de malice, il se pencha.

.

« Tone ! » souffla Steve, surpris par le geste.

« Mon baroud d'honneur, McSeal qui clouera certainement le bec à plus d'un et fera jaser le reste » lui expliqua son homme.

.

Sur ce, il lui prit la bouche en un baiser brûlant qui fit réagir quelques agents si les sifflets qui s'élevèrent en témoignaient.

.

Steve apprécia le baiser pour ce qu'il était, un aveu public de sa relation avec Tony devant ceux qui avaient compté pour lui et notamment devant Gibbs, son ancien amant. Une perte définitive pour l'ex Marine et une victoire pour lui, l'ex Seal qui avait gagné le cœur meurtri de son bel italien.

.

Sans un regard en arrière pour quiconque, les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent ensuite rapidement dans la cabine qui venait d'arriver. Les portes coulissèrent et la descente s'amorça emportant deux hommes qui pouvaient désormais penser à leur futur commun.

.

Ainsi se fermait une page de la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo pour qu'une autre puisse s'ouvrir sur un avenir infiniment plus serein et rayonnant.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _J'ai sans doute été également trop tendre avec Gibbs à votre goût. N'hésitez pas à me faire quelques suggestions et j'apporterais les modifications nécessaires si je les juge suffisamment pertinentes_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	36. Chapitre 35 : Réaction collective

.

 _Heureuse de constater que le chapitre précédent vous a convaincues._

 _._

 _Voici les réactions de l'équipe suite à l'altercation avec Tony. J'espère que vous approuverez._

 _._

 _« Résolution 2 » avance à petits pas dans la mesure où, pour l'instant, je consacre mes rares moments de libre à terminer de réécrire les derniers chapitres de cette fic. Cependant, j'en ai déjà écrit une bonne partie mais il manque les premiers chapitres pour être en mesure de poster la suite que vous attendez avec impatience._

 _._

 _Je suis flattée que mes histoires plaisent autant et je tente de me mettre devant mon ordinateur aussi souvent que possible. Cependant, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, entre travail et vie privée, il faut trouver le temps de se consacrer à ses loisirs et faire parfois des choix drastiques._

 _._

 _Ma vie professionnelle a subi des changements importants ces six derniers mois et je dois m'adapter à de nouvelles conditions de travail sous peine de perdre mon poste. C'est essentiellement la raison qui m'oblige à différer parfois la publication de mes fics._

 _._

 _Pourtant, je m'accroche à ce loisir car il m'autorise à m'évader en inventant ces histoires. Mon imagination bouillonne et mon cerveau fourmille d'idées. Je navigue d'une histoire à l'autre au gré des idées qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je peux écrire une histoire de plus d'une centaine de pages en quelques semaines ou mettre des mois à taper quelques paragraphes._

 _._

 _La muse d'un écrivain va et vient à son gré et à son rythme, nous pouvons être productifs ou connaitre un passage à vide plus ou moins long. Il est alors inutile de vouloir forcer notre cerveau à produire quelque chose, ce serait le plus sûr moyen d'obtenir le contraire._

 _._

 _Et il me semble injuste de me précipiter à écrire lorsque l'envie ne vient pas. Je ne prétends pas faire partie de la classe des grands écrivains comme notre pays a pu en produire depuis des siècles mais j'estime que je dois à mes lectrices de faire un effort pour leur donner envie de lire mes fics et me suivre d'histoire en histoire._

.

 _Voilà, c'était une petite digression pour vous expliquer un peu qu'il n'est pas si facile de se lancer dans l'écriture et que bien des facteurs externes peuvent venir perturber notre processus de création._

 _._

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture et attends, comme toujours, vos commentaires._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 35 : Réaction collégiale**

.

Le silence qui suivit le départ des deux hommes était épais et presque crispant. Aucun membre de l'équipe n'osait le briser de peur de voir Gibbs exploser de colère. Le reste des agents lançaient des regards curieux vers l'équipe attendant les réactions de leurs collègues, certains avec impatience et d'autres avec jubilation.

.

Pour la plupart, Gibbs et son équipe méritaient l'algarade qu'ils venaient de subir de la part de l'italien, il y avait longtemps que l'agent aurait dû leur dire sa façon de penser et les remettre à leur place. L'attente avait valu la peine, le spectacle avait été jouissif.

.

Et que dire du dernier geste de DiNozzo, ce baiser fougueux échangé avec l'inconnu ! Personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné le coureur de jupons qu'il était – ou voulait que tous croient – d'être intéressé par l'autre sexe. Ou était-ce juste une manière de les faire marcher, de bluffer ?

.

Ou plus simplement de faire comprendre à une certaine israélienne qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu aucune chance de mettre l'italien dans son lit. Il n'avait échappé qu'à peu d'entre eux le manège de David lorsqu'elle suivait Tony dans les toilettes des hommes. Il était évident qu'elle entendait l'embarrasser ou le séduire. Une attitude que l'italien semblait avoir bien cerné puisqu'il l'avait apostrophé sur le sujet.

.

Personne ne savait ce que serait le lendemain lorsque l'italien reprendrait son poste mais beaucoup espérait que l'agent demanderait un transfert. Tous les autres chefs d'équipe avaient, à un moment donné ou un autre, souhaité avoir l'italien dans leur équipe. Il était évident que le second de Gibbs était sous-estimé par ses propres collègues alors que tant d'autres reconnaissaient sa valeur.

.

L'avenir allait être définitivement changé après cette altercation et tous étaient impatients de voir dans quelle mesure.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Pour sa part, Abby était toujours enlacée par son protecteur, l'altercation avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve car elle détestait les conflits directs surtout si elle était impliquée personnellement. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que celui qu'elle avait qualifié d'agent en formation durant l'absence de Gibbs puisse être aussi… vindicatif et, en même temps, si attractif.

.

Il se dégageait de l'italien, à ce moment-là, une telle puissance qu'il en devenait très sexy. Son magnétisme était si vibrant qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait bien tenté de le séduire. Jamais elle n'avait entraperçu ce côté 'animal' de celui qui avait été un jour un ami proche, presque un frère de cœur.

.

Et ce baiser ardent échangé avec l'inconnu l'avait mise presque en transe, elle qui rêvait d'être témoin des ébats entre deux hommes s'adonnant aux joies de l'amour physique. Si elle avait eu la plus petite idée que leur coureur de jupons chassait également les pantalons, elle l'aurait entraîné dans des clubs plus sélectifs lorsqu'ils allaient danser ensemble.

.

Elle soupira, elle avait manqué de discernement avec l'italien et désormais, elle aurait en tête des images suggestives et censurées par les bonnes mœurs.

.

Malgré ses pensées, elle ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir giflé l'italien, il méritait au moins ça pour avoir osé s'attaquer à eux. Certes, il l'avait menacé de déposer plainte mais elle était confiante. Gibbs ne le laisserait pas faire une telle chose, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet et aucune inquiétude.

.

Elle se serra davantage entre les bras de Gibbs et soupira tout en émettant un petit sanglot qui aussitôt fit réagir son ' _renard argenté_ ' comme elle l'espérait, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle l'enveloppant dans un cocon de sécurité.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La gothique ne fut pas la seule qui réagit à l'attraction de l'italien. Ziva n'avait pu rester insensible à cette facette de son collègue dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin. Pour elle, sa première impression lors de leur rencontre était que l'agent était faible, veule et enfantin.

.

Et voilà qu'il dévoilait un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais associé à l'italien.

Il avait exsudé une telle force de tout son être qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de le mettre dans son lit. Elle aimait les hommes capables de la dominer et elle n'avait jamais songé que sous des dehors puérils, l'italien puisse être de ceux-là.

.

Cependant, le dernier geste qu'il avait eu, ce baiser fougueux qu'il avait échangé avec cet inconnu, la laissait perplexe. DiNozzo les avait-il simplement bernés tout ce temps ou venait-il juste de les provoquer ? Essayait-il de lui passer un message expliquant pourquoi il n'avait jamais été attiré par elle ?

.

Il était impossible qu'elle ait été dupée à ce point par un imbécile, un idiot et un clown ! Il devait y avoir une explication logique et rationnelle au geste auquel elle venait d'assister. DiNozzo était amoureux d'elle, elle l'aurait juré… Avait-il voulu la mener en barque… non, ce n'était pas l'expression qu'elle cherchait mais qu'importe.

.

Ce baiser faisait voler en éclats les certitudes qu'elle avait à son sujet, des certitudes issues des recherches effectuées sur chaque membre pour le compte d'Ari. Si elle s'était faite bernée ainsi par lui, qu'en était-il des autres ? Avaient-ils aussi des secrets qu'elle n'avait pas découverts ?

.

En définitive, avait-elle jamais véritablement connu l'italien comme elle le supposait ? Ziva ne pouvait douter de ses instincts ainsi, elle était membre d'une unité Kidon, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était préparée à des éventualités parfois incroyables mais là… elle réalisait qu'elle venait d'être le jouet d'un maître qui l'avait mystifiée durant plusieurs mois. C'était proprement incompréhensible, incroyable et totalement inattendu !

.

Que n'aurait-elle donné pour voir plus souvent ce côté primitif de l'italien ! Il était si attirant lorsqu'il était ainsi, si fort et si… mâle, un homme comme elle aurait aimé qu'il soit la plupart du temps. Elle aurait définitivement pu tomber amoureuse de lui si seulement…

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee avait été si ahuri qu'il en était resté bouche bée. Voir DiNozzo rouler un patin à un mec n'était pas un geste qu'il aurait attendu de sa part. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné l'italien de batifoler pour l'autre sexe alors qu'il ne ratait aucune occasion de flirter avec tout ce qui portait un jupon. Il était connu pour ses conquêtes… toutes féminines d'après les rumeurs.

Comment pouvait-il s'être laissé manipuler ainsi par un gars qui ne possédait qu'un diplôme en Education Physique. Ou ce qu'il avait insinué plus tôt signifiait-il qu'il était détenteur de plus que ça. Impossible, il n'aurait pas raté une occasion de l'envoyer à la figure de Tim à un moment donné ou un autre, histoire de le remettre à sa place.

.

Mais s'il réfléchissait, DiNozzo n'avait jamais avoué parler plusieurs langues, il avait fallu des enquêtes spécifiques pour que cette information soit portée à leur connaissance. Etait-ce à dire qu'il leur avait caché d'autres choses à son sujet ? Il parlait beaucoup mais il réalisa soudain qu'il savait vraiment peu de choses personnelles à son sujet.

.

Son collègue semblait être plus complexe que l'idiot du village qu'il véhiculait à tout va. Et ce n'était pas faute de dire que bien des gens le sous-estimaient et qu'il était bien plus que ce qu'il montrait. Tim s'était laissé distraire par son bonhomie, sa jovialité et sa puérilité.

DiNozzo avait réussi l'exploit de le laisser vivre dans l'illusion qu'il connaissait parfaitement celui que Tim considérait comme un agent au rabais, un ex-flic de second ordre.

.

Lui qui se disait génie s'était fait embobiner par un mec dont le QI était bien inférieur au sien ! Quelle humiliation !

.

McGee n'avait pas non plus apprécié les remarques que l'italien avait faites à son encontre. Pour sa part, ses diplômes le destinaient à occuper le poste de directeur dans quelques années et il ne modifierait son objectif pour rien au monde. Il serait un jour celui qui serait à la tête de l'agence et le plus jeune directeur d'une agence gouvernementale. Il y veillerait.

.

Bientôt, il remplacerait DiNozzo en tant que second de Gibbs, il en était également certain. L'italien ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir d'ici quelques semaines, l'ancien Marine ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Un premier pas dans la bonne direction avant de pouvoir prendre la place de Gibbs.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ducky avait regardé les deux hommes s'embrasser et s'il n'avait pas été choqué outre mesure, il était cependant stupéfait de n'avoir pas détecté la tendance homosexuelle du jeune Anthony. L'italien avait bien caché cet aspect de sa personnalité et réussir à berner le légiste n'était pas une mince affaire.

.

Cet exploit démontrait bien que le second de Gibbs avait plus d'expérience dans l'art de la dissimulation que quiconque voulait lui attribuer. Le peu d'informations glanées sur son enfance et son adolescence recelaient sans doute plus de secrets qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à âme qui vive. Les blessures devaient être si ancrées profondément dans son être qu'elles l'avaient rendu plus fort et plus combatif.

.

L'admiration pour la ténacité et la force de caractère de l'italien s'en trouva encore renforcée. Mais hélas, il n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de le lui dire de vive voix si les derniers mots de son jeune ami étaient à prendre au sérieux.

.

Il était dommage de voir ainsi leur relation se briser en quelques mois alors que les deux hommes avaient mis des années à partager un certain respect l'un pour l'autre. Ducky regrettait de n'avoir jamais avoué à l'italien qu'il le tenait en si haute estime et que sa propre mère l'avait adoré dès leur première rencontre.

.

Cependant, le légiste devait admettre qu'il n'avait apporté aucun soutien à son jeune ami lors de l'absence de Jethro. Au contraire, il avait exhorté Anthony à faire des efforts pour compenser la perte que l'équipe venait de subir sans se préoccuper davantage de ce que l'italien pouvait ressentir lui-même.

.

Ducky reconnaissait s'être laissé influencer par les trois jeunes gens d'une certaine manière et leur avoir donné raison contre l'italien sans avoir pris la peine de confronter les différentes parties était un manque flagrant de discernement. Il savait pourtant que l'italien tenait son mentor en grande estime. Il aurait dû être plus objectif.

.

De tout son cœur, il espérait avoir l'opportunité un jour prochain de faire son mea culpa et de révéler à Anthony son opinion personnelle à son sujet.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Palmer n'était pas intervenu une seule fois durant la confrontation, il avait laissé Tony avoir son heure de gloire. Le voir remettre ses coéquipiers à leur place était juste ce qu'il fallait à l'italien pour mettre un terme à ces derniers mois de torture mentale.

.

Entendre les commentaires de McGee, David et Sciuto à son sujet avait parfois été difficile pour Jimmy. Avec raison, Tony lui avait conseillé de ne pas révéler leur amitié et d'éviter de se retrouver mêler aux digressions verbales des trois idiots, comme son ami les surnommait parfois. Jimmy, quant à lui, leur donnerait un autre surnom moins poétique.

.

Il n'avait été aucunement surpris du dernier geste de son ami, un véritable camouflet pour Gibbs. Certes, Tony n'avait jamais dévoilé la véritable nature de sa relation avec l'ancien Marine et Jimmy n'avait pas posé de question à ce sujet. Il n'empêche qu'il n'était pas aveugle ou stupide comme certains le supposaient et qu'il avait deviné bien avant l'accident.

.

Il semblait être le seul à avoir eu cette intuition si les réactions des autres en était un signe. Le jeune légiste était franchement étonné de constater que ni Abby, si intuitive en règle générale, ni Ducky et son diplôme en psychologie n'aient découvert le pot aux roses. Pour quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi bien les deux hommes que ces deux-là, il était plus que surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas deviné.

.

Tony était un expert pour cacher ses émotions et taire ses secrets, Gibbs n'était pas un grand bavard. Pourtant, leurs petites mimiques et leurs regards auraient dû mettre la puce à l'oreille d'enquêteurs expérimentés tels que Todd, McGee et David se prétendaient être. Abby était une autre paire de manches, elle était intrusive et assez manipulatrice pour soutirer des informations. Mais sans doute pas assez pour quelqu'un de l'envergure de Tony.

.

Après avoir découvert les effets du départ de Gibbs sur Tony, l'attitude de McGee et David mais surtout celui d'Abby, l'absence de soutien de Ducky, Jimmy était heureux de constater que son ami avait réussi à rebondir et trouver un homme qui semblait lui convenir.

.

Contrairement à ce que les différents membres de l'équipe pouvaient penser, Tony n'avait pas eu ce geste pour les mystifier. Il laissait simplement une facette de sa personnalité percer au grand jour, à la grande satisfaction de Jimmy.

.

Désormais, il n'aurait plus à cacher sa véritable nature car, même si Tony n'avait rien confirmé, il était évident qu'il ne resterait plus très longtemps à l'agence. Sans connaitre l'homme dont Tony était visiblement épris, il était persuadé que l'inconnu ne laisserait pas l'italien travailler dans un environnement toxique comme le NCIS.

.

Jimmy était à la fois heureux pour son ami d'avoir trouvé l'amour et malheureux de perdre sans doute le seul véritable ami qu'il avait au sein de l'agence.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs avait eu bien du mal à rester impassible lorsque DiNozzo avait embrassé cet inconnu. Il estimait être le seul à avoir ce droit… même s'il avait tenu Tony à l'écart de sa vie depuis son retour. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le voir chaque jour et à maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

.

De toute l'équipe présente, il était bien le seul qui connaissait la véritable nature de l'italien. Avoir été son amant durant plusieurs années lui conférait un avantage certain sur le reste du groupe et il n'avait pas été surpris par le geste de son amant ou devrait-il dire _ancien amant_.

Il semblait que le cœur de son compagnon soit désormais occupé par un autre et ce par sa faute exclusive.

.

Il n'avait pas su gérer la résurgence des souvenirs de la mort brutale de 'ses filles' et la découverte de sa trahison envers Shannon avec rien moins qu'un homme. Il s'était dégouté lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait son second pour amant. De tous ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui, il était le dernier qui aurait dû lui inspirer un tel sentiment.

.

Mais sans doute aimer un homme était une façon de ne pas mettre sa chère Shannon en compétition avec un nouvel amour. Ses trois divorces avec de pulpeuses rousses s'étaient tous soldés par des échecs. Il en était allé de même avec ses liaisons passagères. Il avait peut-être pensé qu'une relation avec un homme changerait ce pronostic.

.

Grave erreur, il avait quand même brisé le lien qui le liait à DiNozzo sans que ce dernier ne puisse s'y opposer. Et pour éviter une scène pénible, il avait agi de manière sournoise, sans laisser à Tony l'occasion de plaider sa cause. Couper les ponts brutalement lui avait semblé le meilleur moyen de gérer le problème et d'avorter la crise qui s'en serait suivie.

.

Il avait repoussé Tony, l'avait forcé à s'éloigner en lui témoignant de l'hostilité, l'avait relégué au rang d'agent uniquement et avait renié leur relation. Un dur camouflet pour l'italien, un de ceux qu'il ne pouvait prétendre ignorer. Un autre échec à ajouter à ceux qu'il avait connu avec son père et sa fiancée.

.

L'obliger à parler de ses sentiments était un exercice auquel Gibbs ne souhaitait pas s'adonner librement ou par obligation. Il était connu pour être un homme de peu de mots et il entendait maintenir cette impression. Pourtant, si le sujet en valait la peine, il pouvait parfaitement aligner plus de quelques mots.

.

Il avait jugé qu'il n'avait pas à faire cet effort avec DiNozzo. Son second avait toujours su lire en lui et le comprendre mieux que personne sans le moindre effort. Pour quelles raisons n'avait-il pas utilisé cette connaissance pour confronter l'ancien Marine ? Gibbs ne le savait pas et surtout, il n'avait pas cherché à le savoir. Il avait donc décidé de laisser leur relation s'étioler lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Tony ne ferait pas un geste vers lui.

.

Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de se serrer à la vue des deux hommes ensemble. Il aurait dû être le seul destinataire de l'attention de l'italien, il voulait être l'unique bénéficiaire de son amour. Mais il était trop tard pour remédier à la situation qu'il avait initiée pour éviter de souffrir.

.

En fait, il avait obtenu l'inverse de ce qu'il avait voulu et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Vivre avec le regret de n'avoir pas pu ou su gérer l'après accident et le réveil des souvenirs de ses filles serait sa pénitence pour le reste de ses jours. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas une relation comme celle qu'il avait connue avec l'italien.

.

Son agent avait toujours été si compréhensif, si intuitif, si présent, si disponible ou si discret quand il s'agissait de lui que Gibbs doutait de jamais rencontrer un autre compagnon qui soit aussi complémentaire pour lui que l'italien l'avait été. Sa personnalité était unique et était le pendant parfait de la sienne.

.

L'ombre et la lumière, la glace et le feu, la froideur et l'exubérance, le taciturne et le prolixe, le renfermé et le jovial : toutes ces différences qui les caractérisaient avaient contribué à solidifier leur relation.

.

Que ne donnerait-il pas aujourd'hui pour revenir quelques mois en arrière pour réparer ses erreurs et tenter de reconquérir l'italien ?

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

« Le spectacle est terminé, que chacun reprenne le travail » les apostropha soudain la directrice les faisant tous sursauter.

.

Elle venait d'assister à une démonstration époustouflante de l'italien et elle enrageait de n'avoir pu le convaincre d'adhérer à son projet. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il aurait été parfait pour mettre à genoux René Benoit. Il avait admirablement su contrer Gibbs et son équipe.

.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas escompté qu'il pointe du doigt certains points aberrants concernant Ziva. Elle se demandait s'il soupçonnait qu'elle-même avait passé un accord spécial avec le directeur du Mossad, Eli David pour obtenir certaines informations au sujet de Benoit. Savait-il ou soupçonnait-il juste pour quelle raison Ziva disposait d'un niveau d'accréditation aussi élevé ?

.

Tout comme certains de ses collègues, elle avait pris l'italien pour argent comptant. Il avait su admirablement berné son monde en jouant les coureurs de jupons et le clown. Il était définitivement un maitre dans l'art de la distraction et de la mystification. Le parfait candidat pour la mission qu'elle avait souhaité lui confier.

.

Elle avait soigneusement épluché les dossiers des agents de terrain durant plusieurs semaines pour trouver celui qui serait à même de jouer le rôle qu'elle avait en tête et à entendre les réflexions de Ziva sur l'italien, les remarques de McGee sur son collègue et les rares compliments de Gibbs à son sujet de même que les incessantes demandes de certains chefs d'équipe pour adjoindre l'agent à leur propre équipe l'avaient conduite à s'intéresser à lui et à approfondir l'étude de son dossier.

.

Et voilà qu'après avoir élaboré soigneusement une couverture adéquate basée sur la personnalité de l'italien, celui-ci faisait tout voler en éclat parce qu'il avait des doutes sur la légitimité de la mission !

.

Elle allait devoir reprendre à zéro et revoir aussi bien la couverture que choisir l'agent qui l'accomplirait. Une perte de temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de gaspiller. Et elle n'avait que peu de choix parmi les agents capables de fournir une prestation de qualité sans griller leur couverture.

.

Shepard avait passé tant d'heures à observer l'équipe de Gibbs une fois son choix fixé qu'elle savait que DiNozzo était de loin le candidat idéal. Et cette surveillance constante lui avait, en même temps, permis de constater que McGee ne pourrait pas être un substitut valable pour remplir la mission.

.

L'informaticien était trop influençable et trop nerveux pour se mesurer à un homme tel que le trafiquant. Il fallait avoir de l'expérience et des nerfs d'acier pour jouer un rôle aux antipodes de sa personnalité et elle doutait que McGee puisse être assez fort et résistant pour à la fois travailler le jour et conter fleurette la nuit.

.

Jenny laissa son regard glisser de l'agent vers l'officier du Mossad. Peut-être pourrait-elle convaincre Ziva de prendre la place de DiNozzo, elle voudrait certainement prouver qu'elle valait mieux que l'italien en mettant tout en œuvre pour être celle qui ferait tomber le mercenaire. Oui, elle pouvait sans doute revoir la couverture pour l'adapter à la personnalité de l'israélienne.

.

Shepard soupira, les rouages de son cerveau en pleine ébullition et l'esprit occupé à trouver ce qui siérait le mieux au tempérament de son amie pour lui permettre d'aborder la fille de son ennemi juré et l'aider à obtenir la vengeance qu'elle convoitait depuis bien des années.

.

DiNozzo lui avait fait défaut mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, loin de là.

.

Elle fit enfin demi-tour et regagna son bureau en espérant qu'elle aurait le temps de faire tomber son ennemi, sa Némésis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Ce serait assurément le dernier acte important qu'elle voulait voir se produire avant qu'elle ne puisse plus rien entreprendre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Finalement, le petit groupe sortit de sa transe et Abby fut la première à réagir, signe évident que son instant de faiblesse n'était pas si réel que ça. Gibbs l'écarta de lui et s'avança vers son bureau où les boitiers contenant ses médailles et ses récompenses gisaient pèle mêle sur la surface.

.

Ce seul geste prouvait que DiNozzo ne considérait plus leur relation comme potentielle mais bel et bien terminée. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait gardé jalousement les médailles dans le tiroir de son bureau comme il l'avait fait durant ces dernières années. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à ce simple constat, Tony ne souhaitait plus être le gardien des preuves de sa réussite professionnelle.

.

Il ignorait ce qui adviendrait après leur altercation collective, McGee et David ne seraient pas enclins à le laisser s'en tirer sans dommage. Abby ne lui pardonnerait pas les propos qu'il avait eus à son encontre, Ducky aurait lui aussi quelque ressentiment envers l'italien. Seul Palmer semblait tirer son épingle du jeu, il n'avait pas été la cible des récriminations de son second.

.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de la gothique.

.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Gibbs ? » lança soudain Abby.

« On attend de voir ce que DiNozzo fera demain et on avisera alors » répondit David à la place de l'ancien Marine.

« Oui, on le laisse croire qu'il peut nous critiquer publiquement et dès qu'il devient moins vigilant, on attaque » suggéra McGee.

« Et vous pensez que votre si ingénieux plan va fonctionner, McGee ? » demanda Gibbs, le dédain perceptible dans sa voix.

« Patron, il ne sait pas être durablement en colère contre nous, il voudra obtenir notre approbation et que tout redevienne comme avant en un rien de temps » expliqua l'informaticien.

« Je pense plutôt que vous voudriez que ça se passe comme ça » objecta l'ancien Marine. « Cette fois, je crois que DiNozzo ne vous fera pas de quartier. Vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez, vous ne parviendrez pas à obtenir le résultat que vous escomptez. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il restera furieux contre nous, Bossman ? » s'indigna la gothique.

« Abby, tu devrais savoir que lorsque DiNozzo a une excellente raison de garder une dent contre quelqu'un, il peut couler de l'eau sous les ponts avant qu'il ne s'adoucisse. »

« Mais… c'est injuste qu'il s'en tire à bon compte » maugréa Abby.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Abs, il devra me rendre des comptes » l'assura son mentor. « Il ne peut impunément nous accuser de tous ces méfaits en espérant échapper à ma colère. Et lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lui, il ne pourra plus travailler ici. »

.

Malgré ses propos, Gibbs souhaitait de tout cœur ne pas en arriver à devoir virer son second, il admettait être vindicatif mais il ne voulait pas priver Tony d'un travail qu'il adorait et dans lequel il excellait. Certes, il n'avait pas apprécié être remis à sa place devant tout l'étage mais il avait mis Tony dans cette position à plusieurs reprises. C'était un juste retour des choses.

.

« Allez, remettons-nous au travail pour aujourd'hui » ordonna enfin Gibbs. « Demain sera un autre jour. »

« Nous allons lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe » grogna Abby.

.

Puis elle salua l'équipe et s'en fut vers l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans la cabine qui venait de stopper à l'étage. Gibbs la regarda partir et repensa à ce que Tony avait dit plus tôt en ce qui concernait Abby. Ses propos contenaient un brin de vérité et il devrait certainement en toucher deux mots à la gothique. Grandir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal et pourrait sans doute améliorer les rapports de l'équipe.

.

Il devait également réfléchir à ce que son second avait révélé sur Ziva. Il reconnaissait avoir accueilli la jeune femme au sein de l'équipe sans approfondir les détails de son engagement qu'il avait laissés au soin de Jenny. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû discuter ce point avec la directrice. Après tout, un officier de liaison ne pouvait bénéficier de passe-droits aussi importants sans accorder quelques compassassions.

.

Gibbs ne doutait pas non plus que les infos révélées par l'italien soient véridiques. Il ne voyait pas son second avancer ce genre de détails s'il n'était pas certain qu'ils soient exploitables donc qu'ils soient corrects. DiNozzo avait un don pour ferrer des indices comme personne d'autre, il l'avait déjà prouvé au cours de certaines enquêtes. Nul doute donc que toutes les informations aient été vérifiées deux fois plutôt qu'une.

.

Ensuite concernant McGee, il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire de lui son bras droit, l'agent n'avait ni les qualifications, ni l'expérience nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais rempli la masse de paperasse qu'un tel poste entrainait sachant que son second devait également gérer sa propre charge de travail. De plus, McGee n'aurait jamais l'autorité nécessaire pour contrôler Ziva, il n'avait pas l'envergure qu'il fallait pour mater quelqu'un comme elle.

.

Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez son second mais il soupçonnait qu'il y avait bien plus que l'attitude déplorable de ses coéquipiers. Si Tony en avait simplement eu assez, il aurait réagi depuis plusieurs semaines.

.

Et que dire de son acte de bravoure devant tout l'étage ! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de DiNozzo de dévoiler ainsi sa vie privée. Jamais il n'avait provoqué de rencontre entre ses conquêtes et l'équipe. Pour quelle raison son dernier flirt en date était-il venu spécialement ce jour-là ? Les narguer ainsi n'était pas sans objectif précis mais dans quel but ?

.

Gibbs avait également la désagréable impression de connaitre le gars qui prétendait être le nouvel amour de l'italien. Il ne se souvenait plus dans quelle circonstance mais il savait qu'il avait déjà vu l'homme. Il allait devoir creuser la question et fouiller sa mémoire toujours quelque peu défaillante.

.

Ou oserait-il poser la question à l'italien ?

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony et Steve étaient désormais libres de songer à eux. Même si Steve avait pris quelques jours pour être avec Tony lors du séjour de l'italien à Hawaï, il voulait également passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de repartir. Aussi, il avait décidé pour ce faire de prendre quelques jours sans solde.

.

Il était presque certain que Tony ne resterait pas à DC s'il en jugeait par les quelques indices qu'il avait égrenés çà et là à son intention. Les deux hommes gagnèrent rapidement l'appartement de Tony après la confrontation avec son équipe, plutôt sa future 'ancienne équipe' puisque son homme avait l'intention de déposer sa plainte à la DRH puis dans un second temps sa démission.

.

La nouvelle de l'altercation avait circulé comme une trainée de poudre et sur le chemin de leur sortie, ils furent arrêtés souvent par des agents ou des employés qui félicitèrent chaleureusement Tony pour avoir osé défier ainsi Gibbs et son équipe et leur avoir remonté les bretelles. Les mines réjouies de certains attestaient qu'ils en étaient ravis.

.

Steve fut abasourdi de voir autant de monde venir saluer son compagnon, il semblait que Tony connaissait bien le personnel de l'agence qu'il avait gratifié d'un au-revoir déguisé en salut en les appelant personnellement par leur prénom. Ça en disait long sur non seulement sa popularité mais aussi sur les talents de l'italien de forger des relations étroites avec autrui.

.

Il leur fallut bien un bon quart d'heure pour finalement gagner la sortie, rejoindre le véhicule de Tony et enfin prendre le chemin de son domicile. Durant tout le trajet, Steve garda sa main sur la cuisse de son homme comme pour lui apporter son soutien. Tony la lui serra à plusieurs reprises en remerciement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Parvenus à son domicile, Tony laissa Steve le diriger vers la chambre où il procéda à l'effeuillage en règle de son homme. Une fois tous deux nus, il invita l'italien à s'allonger avant de le rejoindre. L'hawaïen enlaça l'italien et il s'employa à le calmer en déposant de petits baisers sur sa peau nue. Il n'avait aucune intention de pousser les choses plus loin, simplement de rassurer Tony, de lui faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'il était aimé.

.

Steve sentit Tony se détendre progressivement et soupira lorsque son homme finalement succomba et s'endormit. Il savait que Tony avait été émotionnellement vidé de ses forces après la confrontation. L'italien n'était pas homme à garder rancune longtemps, aussi lorsqu'il explosait, il y mettait tant de passion qu'il finissait par être drainé de son énergie.

.

Il resta un long moment à observer les traits tendus de son homme, il effleura d'un doigt le visage comme pour gommer la tension et la fatigue qui le marquaient. Il soupira et finalement décida de profiter lui aussi de cette sieste improvisée et s'allongea aux côtés de son homme.

.

A leur réveil, ils auraient une conversation sérieuse sur la suite à donner à toute cette affaire.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque les deux hommes s'éveillèrent en même temps et aussitôt, Tony se mit en devoir de remercier à sa manière son homme de sa présence et son soutien durant son altercation avec son équipe. Steve le laissa faire et fit entendre son appréciation, ce qui motiva encore plus Tony qui redoubla ses efforts.

.

Puis tous deux paressèrent encore un peu avant de se lever, de se doucher et de penser à se restaurer. Tandis que Tony leur préparait un repas, Steve déambula dans l'appartement et apprécia l'ensemble. Tout était sobre, de bon goût et certainement coûteux.

.

La bibliothèque démontrait que l'italien avait des goûts éclectiques en matière de littérature, la vidéothèque le surprit par le nombre de films et la diversité des genres. Pourtant, il nota que la plupart était de vieux classiques tandis que le nombre de films plus récents était nettement en infériorité.

.

Mais ce qui stupéfia plus l'ex Seal fut le magnifique piano qui trônait dans le salon. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le banc, fit jouer quelques notes au hasard. Il nota la partition en partie écrite qui était posée sur l'instrument et comprit que non seulement son homme jouait - ce qu'il avait découvert durant la conférence - mais qu'il composait également. Il lui tardait de l'entendre jouer à nouveau et surtout ce qu'il avait couché sur le papier.

.

« A table » annonça soudain Tony.

.

Steve se retourna pour découvrir l'italien qui l'observait depuis le seuil de la cuisine. Il se leva, le rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres si tentantes. Puis il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers la table où il s'installa. Bientôt, il se régala en dégustant le plat préparé par les soins de son homme.

.

Le repas se passa presque en silence, les regards des deux hommes se croisaient souvent et le sourire qui accompagnait chacun d'eux était un baume au cœur de Tony. Il réalisa qu'il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de tenter sa chance avec l'hawaïen. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Gibbs et il se demanda soudain si le sentiment qu'il avait eu pour l'ancien Marine était vraiment de l'amour.

.

Le repas terminé, chacun s'activa à ranger la cuisine avant de gagner le salon. Tony sortit son ordinateur et se connecta sur le site de l'agence. Il avait une plainte à déposer et une lettre de démission à préparer.

.

« Je remplis l'imprimé pour la plainte à l'encontre de Sciuto » informa-t-il Steve. « Ensuite, je mets en forme le dossier à transmettre au SecNav par rapport à la mission officieuse que Shepard voulait me donner. J'y joindrai ma lettre de démission à effet dans deux semaines. »

« Pourquoi différer ta démission, Tone ? » demanda Steve.

« De cette façon, l'agence retiendra ' _assaut envers un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions_ ' plutôt que ' _assaut envers un civil_ '. Le délai de traitement de ma plainte sera plus rapide et entrainera des sanctions envers Sciuto » expliqua l'italien.

« Oh, bien vu parce que je pense qu'elle le mérite » approuva le chef du 5.0. « Et en ce qui concerne ta directrice ? »

« Le dossier qu'elle m'a confié sera une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité » indiqua Tony. « De même que tous les éléments que j'ai réunis grâce à mes contacts. Je doute qu'elle conserve son poste assez longtemps pour mener sa vengeance à terme. Mes soupçons concernant la présence de David au sein de l'agence seront joints également à ce dossier. Et je lui fais part également de mes réflexions sur la publication du bouquin de McGee. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Gibbs ? » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Steve.

« Il ne sera pas épargné, je lui fais un topo sur la gestion de l'équipe à la manière Gibbs » spécifia l'italien. « Et pour être certain que le SecNav ne va pas enfouir l'affaire sans prendre de mesures concrètes, je le transmets également au SecDef. Comme ce dernier ne porte pas Shepard dans son cœur, je suis assuré qu'il ne laissera pas passer l'occasion de réagir. Je lui conseille également de se mettre en contact avec Tom Morrow pour connaitre le détail des recherches effectuées par son équipe. »

« Que penses-tu qui ressortira de toute cette merde ? »

« L'équipe sera certainement soumise à diverses sanctions, McGee sera certainement obligé de ne pas publier son livre, Sciuto devra suivre une thérapie pour gérer sa colère et son agressivité. Gibbs devra sans doute travailler avec un psy pour la même raison et suivre une formation sur le management. Quant à Shepard, je pense qu'elle risque tout simplement de perdre son poste. Et en ce qui concerne David, elle peut être priée de retourner en Israël manu militari surtout si elle est convaincue d'espionnage » énuméra Tony.

.

Durant l'heure suivante, il travailla sur son ordinateur, Steve le laissa gérer le dossier. Il profita de cette activité pour fouiller dans la bibliothèque et s'empara d'un livre sur les civilisations disparues et commença sa lecture. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil vers son compagnon qui tapait toujours.

.

Il se passa bien deux bonnes heures avant que Tony ne soit satisfait de la rédaction de son dossier qu'il enregistra. Il s'étira pour détendre son corps, les bras levés et tourna sa tête pour assouplir les muscles du cou. Il se leva et se pencha vers l'arrière pour faire jouer ses vertèbres. Ce faisant, son t-shirt remonta et laissa voir ses abdominaux qui attirèrent aussitôt le regard de Steve.

.

Plus il côtoyait l'italien et plus il avait envie d'être auprès de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que l'homme qu'il avait invité ce soir-là dans sa chambre méritait d'être choyé et chéri plus que n'importe qui. La mise au point de la matinée laisserait sans doute un goût amer dans la bouche de l'italien mais son esprit trouverait le repos après un certain temps.

.

Tony avait eu besoin d'extérioriser ses frustrations et ses interrogations, d'exprimer ses critiques et de vider son sac sur l'attitude de ses coéquipiers. Maintenant qu'il avait confronté ses collègues et surtout la directrice, il pouvait passer à autre chose et envisager son avenir de façon plus sereine. Restait juste à décider ce qu'il voulait faire.

.

Steve savait que Tony n'avait pas encore refusé la proposition de Tom Morrow, il n'avait cependant plus abordé le sujet. Son compagnon était si brillant qu'il serait certainement courtisé par les autres agences gouvernementales et certains départements de police. Il aurait bientôt le choix entre diverses propositions plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

.

Le chef du 5.0 espérait cependant que son homme viendrait le rejoindre sur son ile, sinon pour travailler à ses côtés mais du moins pour le faire le plus près possible. Mêler leur vie privée et professionnelle sans heurts serait un vrai challenge sans doute impossible à dissocier mais il se sentait apte à faire les concessions nécessaires pour réussir leur union.

.

Steve n'envisageait pas que leur vie à deux soit idyllique, rares étaient les couples qui connaissaient une union parfaite mais il était persuadé que tous deux pouvaient parvenir à traverser les épreuves qu'ils rencontreraient parce que tous deux avaient déjà été meurtris par la vie et qu'ils souhaitaient être heureux ensemble, envers et contre tout.

.

« Terminé ? » s'enquit-il en voyant Tony ranger son ordinateur.

« Oui, j'ai envoyé mon dossier au SecDef et au SecNav séparément puis ma plainte et ma lettre de démission » confirma l'italien.

« Pourquoi deux envois séparés pour les grands pontes ? »

« De manière à ce que le SecDef soit au courant si le SecNav ne prend pas les mesures nécessaires pour corriger la situation. »

« Tu soupçonnes le SecNav de vouloir étouffer l'affaire ? »

« Oh, je ne serais pas surpris que Shepard puisse le mettre dans sa poche sans trop de difficulté » indiqua Tony. « Elle n'a pas dû obtenir son poste sans avoir des atouts dans la manche, soit en possédant des preuves de magouilles sur des personnalités importantes, soit en ayant connaissance de quelques secrets que certains voudraient enterrer. Après tout, elle a été un temps la complice d'une espionne, elle a dû être en contact avec des informations ultra sensibles ou découvrir des liaisons extra-conjugales préjudiciables à certains hauts fonctionnaires. Qui sait ce qu'elle peut connaitre ? »

« Tu la dépeins comme si elle était une ennemie » remarqua Steve.

« Non mais elle n'est certainement pas innocente, Steve » le contredit Tony. « Elle allait mettre ma vie en danger pour parvenir à abattre ce Benoit. Ne pas avoir de renfort officiel et ne compter que sur elle est en soi criminel. Et que dire d'utiliser les ressources de l'agence a des fins personnelles. Sa motivation et son besoin maladif de venger son père l'ont poussé toujours plus haut jusqu'au poste qu'elle convoitait. Je parie qu'elle a tout fait pour gravir les échelons et devenir directrice uniquement dans ce but. »

« Et tu vas briser son rêve » nota l'hawaïen. « Comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir en constatant que tu lui as brisé les ailes et qu'elle va rester clouer au sol ? »

« Elle va tenter de me faire payer » dit négligemment Tony en haussant les épaules.

« De quelle façon ? »

« En lâchant son assassin à mes trousses. »

« Son assassin ? Parce qu'elle en a un à sa botte ? »

« Bien sûr » affirma son homme. « Tu oublies que Ziva David est un assassin entraîné par le Mossad et qu'elle se considère comme faisant partie d'une élite, la meilleure du monde. »

« Rien que ça ! » siffla Steve.

« Mais j'ai un atout dans ma manche » lui répondit Tony en souriant.

« Ah oui ! Lequel ? »

« J'ai un super Seal qui veille sur moi » déclara l'italien d'une voix enjôleuse.

.

Il se pencha et s'empara de la bouche de son amant pour un baiser d'abord tendre puis plus fougueux. Tous deux se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Puis Tony se leva, s'approcha du piano, s'installa sur le banc et après quelques assouplissements de ses doigts, commença à jouer. Steve s'installa plus confortablement sur le sofa, ferma les yeux et laissa la musique l'envahir.

.

D'abord des musiques classiques, le mini concert dévia vers des airs plus contemporains, des musiques de films, du jazz pour se terminer vers des morceaux que Steve ne reconnut pas du tout et qu'il supposa être des compositions personnelles de l'italien. Il réalisait que son homme possédait un talent incroyable et un vaste répertoire.

.

Après cet interlude, Tony prépara un en-cas qu'ils dégustèrent tranquillement avant qu'il ne propose de se détendre devant un film. Il laissa Steve choisir parmi la collection et il prit un film d'Hitchcock qu'ils regardèrent enlacés sur le divan avant de le délaisser petit à petit tandis que leurs mains s'égaraient sur le corps de l'autre.

.

Bientôt, le film fut oublié au profit d'une activité plus langoureuse et satisfaisante. Les gémissements et les grognements indiquèrent que les deux hommes profitaient pleinement d'un corps à corps très sensuel et érotique qui leur importait plus que tout le reste.

.

.

 **. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Encore un chapitre ajouté suite à une demande pour connaitre les réactions des divers protagonistes. Espérant avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _._

 _Le prochain traitera des conséquences des actions des uns et des autres._

 _._

 _La fin est proche, encore deux ou trois chapitres…_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	37. Chapitre 36 : Spéculation générale

.

.

 _Il semblerait, si j'ai traduit correctement le commentaire en espagnol, que certaines lectrices n'ont pas compris que mes histoires sont toutes centrées sur une relation homosexuelle. Je confirme donc que cette fic est slash et qu'il en sera de même de tous mes écrits._

 _._

 _Je peux comprendre que ce sujet puisse en incommoder certaines. Je n'oblige personne à les lire et je ne peux réécrire mes histoires pour complaire à un petit nombre de lectrices que le thème dérange. Il y a suffisamment de fics qui n'abordent pas ce thème pour satisfaire les plus puristes._

.

 _Si j'ai choisi que mes personnages seront homosexuels, c'est parce que j'estime que l'intolérance, sous quelque forme qu'elle soit, est injustifiée à notre époque. Chacun a le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. L'homosexualité existe depuis la nuit des temps, les empereurs romains la pratiquaient sans vergogne. Pour quelle raison le monde moderne s'indigne de ce phénomène ?_

 _._

 _J'ai passé l'âge où l'opinion des autres concernant mes convictions personnelles m'importe. Je suis ouverte d'esprit et très tolérante et je mène ma vie en conséquence. Je respecte les opinions d'autrui et j'entends que l'on respecte les miennes. A bon entendeur…_

 _._

 _Parenthèse refermée, voici le chapitre qui ouvre la voix au suivant qui concernera les sanctions prises à l'égard de l'équipe. A vos claviers pour vos commentaires en remerciant celles qui continuent à poster leur avis._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 36 : Spéculation générale**

.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe arriva au bureau bien avant l'heure habituelle. Chaque membre, depuis Gibbs, McGee, David jusqu'à Abby, était installé à un bureau dans l'espace de travail de l'équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Abby avait pris place dans le fauteuil de Tony et avait une expression de défi sur le visage. Elle entendait bien dire ses quatre vérités à l'italien et lui assener à nouveau une gifle si nécessaire pour croire qu'il puisse lui envoyer à la figure ses insultes et espérer sans sortir sans dommage.

.

Et elle allait également lui faire ravaler certains de ses propos à son encontre. Comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte et surtout devant tout l'étage ? Qui se croyait-il donc pour oser se comporter ainsi et penser qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans dommage ?

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

McGee avait également bien envie de faire payer son collègue pour ses tirades à son sujet et ne voyant pas engager une bagarre avec lui, il ferait avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire qu'il utiliserait ses compétences en informatique pour provoquer quelques dommages dans les divers comptes bancaires et autres assurances de l'italien.

.

Il lui rendrait ainsi la monnaie de sa pièce pour avoir eu l'outrecuidance de le rabaisser devant des agents qui ne l'aimaient déjà pas vraiment. DiNozzo n'avait aucun droit de l'invectiver de la sorte en espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas.

.

Avoir la possibilité de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en bloquant tous ses avoirs serait une belle revanche car il le punirait là où l'italien était le plus sensible de son point de vue.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

David, quant à elle, fulminait et ruminait sa revanche qu'elle voulait sanglante tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas affronter l'italien dans un combat au corps à corps surtout si Gibbs voulait également sa revanche sur son second.

.

Elle ne pourrait pas non plus provoquer un 'banal accident' sans être aussitôt soupçonnée. Donc, elle était pieds et poings liés et sa colère était à son maximum et pouvait éclater à tout moment.

.

Il fallait qu'elle puisse lui renvoyer en pleine face ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet. Il ne serait pas vraiment difficile de le ridiculiser devant tous les agents qui avaient assisté, hier, à leur déconfiture. Et elle allait apprécier le voir se replier sur lui-même de honte.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et attendait l'arrivée de son agent de pied ferme. Il avait quelques sanglantes remarques à lui assener et tout comme son agent l'avait fait la veille, il entendait le remettre à sa place devant tout l'étage. Et devoir ajourner sa remontée de bretelles ainsi le rendait plus hargneux encore.

.

Il était également en manque de caféine mais ne voulait pas risquer de louper son agent ingrat en disparaissant pour se réapprovisionner. Son humeur était déjà des plus exécrables et elle augmentait encore en intensité plus le temps passait. DiNozzo ferait bien d'arriver sous peu ou il allait finir par exploser et faire un geste irréparable.

.

Il prit de profondes inspirations pour retrouver son calme. Il avait espéré remédier à la situation entre son second et lui, il avait eu plusieurs flashs durant ces dernières semaines, des images de Tony et lui et il avait choisi de faire le mort en ce qui les concernait. Ignorer ce que ces souvenirs impliquaient étaient plus facile à faire que faire face à leur réalité.

.

Ce faisant, il avait laissé passer une occasion de mettre les choses à plat entre l'italien et lui. Il avait encore une fois choisi de laisser son côté 'bâtard' jouer son rôle et rester muet sur le sujet. Leur altercation après la révélation de la gothique lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et il n'était pas préparé à entendre Tony lui confirmer que leur relation était terminée.

.

Si seulement il avait eu le courage de confronter davantage l'italien, tous deux seraient encore ensemble à l'heure actuelle. Mais la peur, sentiment si inhabituel pour lui, avait pris le dessus et il avait gardé pour lui la résurgence partielle de sa mémoire. Il aurait dû savoir, qu'à un moment donné, il en paierait le prix.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Appuyée sur la rambarde de la mezzanine, Shepard aussi devenait de plus en plus nerveuse de voir se pointer l'italien. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'il serait là mais elle n'allait pas laisser un agent sous ses ordres avoir le dernier mot. Il fallait qu'elle trouve son remplaçant et elle songeait réellement à demander l'assistance de Ziva.

.

Certes, elle n'était pas aussi bonne sous couverture que l'israélienne le clamait mais elle pourrait faire un substitut passable. Et si la cible n'était pas assez coopérative, il était certain que la brune ne manquerait de la rendre plus malléable quelle que soit la méthode employée. Et Jenny ne voyait aucun inconvénient si la situation en arrivait à ce point.

.

Elle consulta sa montre et au vu de l'heure, elle reprit le chemin de son bureau où l'attendait une conférence téléphonique importante. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'équipe avant de tourner les talons. Il lui faudrait s'enquérir de l'absence de l'italien mais cela pouvait attendre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Et tandis que le personnel de l'agence attendait anxieusement que l'italien pointe son nez, ce dernier était encore enfoui dans son lit avec son Seal pressé contre lui. Les deux hommes avaient décidé de paresser un peu avant de devoir affronter une nouvelle journée qui serait certainement chargée.

.

Steve s'éveilla le premier et comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il partageait un lit avec Tony, il regarda son homme encore endormi. Il réalisait que, dans son sommeil, l'italien paraissait plus détendu et plus jeune. Les traits de son visage étaient moins durs, les cernes sous les yeux s'effaçaient un peu plus chaque jour.

.

En un mot, son amant était… non seulement beau et attirant mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'il ne pouvait définir. Un petit rien qui rendait Anthony DiNozzo si magnifique et si irrésistible. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable et d'unique qui n'appartenait qu'à l'italien et qui faisait que Steve était attiré irrésistiblement vers lui comme un aimant.

.

Enfin, Tony commença à montrer des signes de retour à l'éveil, sa respiration avait changé imperceptiblement et de petits soupirs s'échappaient de sa gorge. Puis, lentement, les paupières bougèrent avant de se relever et les magnifiques pupilles émeraude se fixèrent sur lui.

.

Le sourire qui étira alors les lèvres pulpeuses de son homme fit écho à l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux. Steve sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'espoir. Il avait fini par capturer son rêve, il avait enfin rencontré celui qui serait son compagnon pour le reste de ses jours, il en était certain maintenant.

.

Tony grogna et agrippa le cou de son Seal et bientôt leurs bouches s'unirent pour un baiser fougueux, gourmand et si intense que l'air leur manqua bien vite. Se séparant, Tony émit un petit rire qui fit sourire Steve.

.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda l'hawaïen en guise de bonjour.

« Oui » répondit l'italien. « Bon giorno, mi tesoro » ajouta-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Bon giorno, mi caro » tenta Steve.

« Il reste à parfaire l'accent » indiqua son compagnon en riant de bon cœur. « Mais tu progressera vite avec un professeur comme moi. »

« Oh mais tu ne doutes de rien, dis-moi ! »

« J'ai toujours été un bon professeur mais peu en sont convaincus » soupira tristement Tony.

« Eh bien, c'est leur problème s'ils sont incapables de comprendre qui tu es vraiment sous tes dehors de clown » nota Steve. « Ils ignorent qu'ils viennent de perdre un élément inestimable, un ami fidèle, un homme merveilleux pour qui sait voir au-delà de ses masques. »

« Oh, que de jolis compliments, Steven McGarrett » dit Tony d'une voix timide et incertaine.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ? »

« En dehors de savoir quand tu viens me rejoindre définitivement sur mon ile ? Non, je ne crois pas… » affirma-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Le plus tôt possible dès que j'ai réglé certains derniers détails, je vide mon appartement et je le mets en vente » annonça-t-il fermement.

« Tu ne veux pas le garder ? »

« Non, je ne compte pas assez de personnes que je souhaite revoir dans cette ville pour conserver un domicile qui me coutera plus que nécessaire » expliqua l'italien. « Jimmy sera le bienvenu chez moi à tout moment, c'est bien le seul d'entre eux que je compte inviter. »

.

Steve fronça les sourcils à cette annonce, Tony ne voulait apparemment pas venir habiter avec lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Est-ce à dire que leur relation serait épistolaire ? Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de s'endormir et se réveiller chaque matin près de lui. Comment pourrait-il espérer le faire si son homme possédait son propre toit ?

.

En même temps, il devait admettre que leur mobilier combiné serait plus qu'à l'étroit dans la maison familiale, surtout si Tony disposait d'autres meubles. Et le piano ne pourrait loger facilement dans son salon.

.

« Tu veux vraiment habiter seul ? » questionna enfin Steve d'une voix sourde.

.

Tony le fixa un instant puis se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

.

« Désolé, je crois que je m'y prends mal » s'excusa-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un depuis ma relation ratée avec Wendy. J'ai besoin également d'espace pour me sentir à l'aise. Ici, cet appart est un peu étriqué mais je m'y suis fait. Pourtant, je rêve d'une grande maison où j'aurais la place nécessaire pour me sentir vraiment à l'aise. Suffisamment vaste pour contenir quelques objets que j'ai en garde meuble et pour… tes propres affaires, Steve » termina-t-il, l'espoir nettement perceptible.

.

Steve ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et resta un moment muet. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine avant que sa raison ne reprenne le dessus. Il allait arguer lorsque Tony lui prit la main et la serra.

.

« Je sais que tu tiens à la maison de ton enfance, je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner mais je pense que tu pourrais offrir l'occasion à ta sœur de revenir près de toi en lui en laissant la jouissance ! » proposa-t-il.

« Comment… »

« J'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique où tu l'incitais à revenir à Hawaï, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que tu souhaites qu'elle soit là où elle a grandi » expliqua Tony.

« Mary a vécu plus longtemps sur le continent que moi et j'ignore si elle est capable de retourner vivre dans la maison de son enfance sans problème » soupira l'hawaïen.

« Il te suffit de lui poser la question, propose lui de faire un essai de quelques semaines et tu verras ce qu'il en est. »

« Et si elle ne se sent pas bien là, que ferons-nous alors ? »

« Tu devras te préparer à… m'autoriser à faire quelques travaux » suggéra Tony d'un ton où perçait l'anxiété.

« Tu serais prêt à renoncer à… Tony, es-tu toujours aussi accommodant à ton propre détriment ? »

« Je suis prêt à tout pour que notre relation soit satisfaisante pour tous les deux » avoua son homme. « Si tu penses que vivre ailleurs que dans la maison de ton enfance est un trop gros sacrifice pour toi, je comprends parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais aimé la demeure où j'ai grandi parce qu'elle est synonyme de tristesse, solitude et douleur mais je peux imaginer que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Tu as de nombreux bons souvenirs liés à cet endroit même s'ils sont ternis par un évènement traumatisant. Ce n'était pas le cas pour moi, je n'ai jamais considéré cette monstruosité comme un foyer. »

« C'est hallucinant et quelque peu effrayant en même temps que tu sois aussi perspicace » soupira Steve. « Je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre pour le moment, Tone. »

« Ne précipite rien, prends ton temps, réfléchis, discute avec Mary, pèse le pour et le contre » suggéra l'italien. « Je dois rester encore un peu à DC le temps que ma démission soit effective et que je puisse vendre. Je mets le mobilier au garde-meuble et je débarque chez toi. Nous verrons alors ce que nous décidons. Ok ? »

« Ok » approuva finalement Steve. « La voix de la sagesse incarnée en Tony DiNozzo » dit-il en riant. « Qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas tes collègues et soi-disant amis. »

« Aucun d'eux ne connait le véritable Anthony DiNozzo parce qu'ils n'ont jamais cherché à me connaitre vraiment » déclara l'italien d'un ton neutre en haussant les épaules.

.

La réflexion de son homme était sans doute faite sans inflexion mais Steve pouvait percevoir la tristesse sous-jacente ainsi qu'une certaine désillusion. Il était déçu et triste de constater que son homme avait si peu de personnes qui soient suffisamment proches pour le voir tel qu'il était en réalité.

.

Certes, il avait compris que Tony était un être complexe et qu'il cachait sa véritable personnalité mais que des enquêteurs qui se targuaient d'être les meilleurs ne soient pas capables de voir au-delà de l'image qu'il projetait était pour le moins surprenant et aberrant.

.

Steve était persuadé que sa propre équipe avait, en peu de temps, déchiffré l'italien bien mieux que celle de Tony qui pourtant le côtoyait depuis plus longtemps. Son homme avait montré sa véritable personnalité et aucun de ses collègues n'avaient eu à redire sur le sujet.

.

Finalement, les deux amants se levèrent et ensemble, commencèrent une nouvelle journée. Tony attendait que ses mails soient lus pour déterminer la suite qui leur sera donnée. Il avait l'intuition que le SecNav ne chercherait pas à le contacter à ce sujet, il avait après tout appuyé la nomination de Shepard au poste de directrice. Il avait en horreur de se voir rappeler ses erreurs.

.

Pour ce qui concernait le SecDef, si les rumeurs à son sujet étaient véridiques, l'homme avait une réputation d'honnêteté et d'intégrité. Il prendrait certainement le temps de laisser à Davenport quelques jours pour lui soumettre le dossier que Tony avait constitué avant de bouger.

.

Il lui suffisait donc d'attendre et de faire preuve de patience. Il ne serait pas trop difficile de respecter ce choix dans la mesure où Steve restait quelques jours et qu'il avait son avenir à planifier en commençant par son déménagement, la recherche d'un nouveau logement et déterminer son futur poste.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Dans son bureau, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, Philip Davenport, Secrétaire de la Marine venait de se connecter à son ordinateur. Il constata qu'un mail lui avait été envoyé la veille dont il ne reconnaissait pas la provenance.

.

Il se servit une tasse de café et ouvrit la pièce jointe et se rendit compte qu'elle contenait un certain nombre de pages. Il soupira et décida qu'il lui serait plus facile de les lire après les avoir imprimées. Il mit en route l'imprimante et attendit patiemment que le document soit entièrement imprimé avant de se lever pour le collecter.

.

Il reprit sa place et commença sa lecture. Et ce qu'il lut le mit en colère parce qu'il avait pris la décision de nommer Shepard à son poste contre l'avis du SecDef. Il fulminait si fort qu'il doutait d'être capable de raisonner sans exploser. Le dossier offrait tant de détails qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer.

.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir préserver son propre poste et il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serrer s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Shepard devrait cesser ses petits jeux personnels dans les meilleurs délais. Il allait devoir bousculer son agenda pour faire une visite surprise au NCIS.

.

Certes, pour l'heure, il ne prendrait aucune décision hâtive, il devait réfléchir avant d'agir dans la précipitation au risque de compromettre sa propre position. Il décida cependant de ne pas ajourner son déplacement. Il devait faire comprendre à la directrice qu'elle avait outrepassé ses prérogatives et qu'elle devait regagner le droit chemin.

.

Sincèrement, il espérait que l'Agent DiNozzo n'avait pas communiqué ce rapport à quelqu'un d'autre mais il doutait que l'italien soit assez fou pour divulguer son contenu sans mettre sa propre carrière en péril. Et il savait que l'agent adorait travailler au NCIS et sous les ordres de Gibbs.

.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris au second de Gibbs de dévoiler la mission que Shepard voulait lui faire exécuter ? Certes, la mission ne dépendait pas directement du NCIS et elle semblait bien plus personnelle que professionnelle pour la directrice. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas du devoir d'un agent de suivre les ordres ?

.

Poursuivant sa lecture, il nota que DiNozzo soulignait plusieurs points intéressants qu'il devrait malgré tout vérifier. Il n'avait pas été fan de constater l'intégration de l'officier du Mossad dans l'équipe de Gibbs lorsqu'il avait découvert le fait. Shepard avait cependant plaidé sa cause avec conviction et il avait cédé.

.

Il semblerait qu'il ait négligé de procéder à une mise au point des limites que le poste impliquait et notamment l'accès à des informations confidentielles. Shepard avait accordé un peu trop de libertés à l'israélienne et elle en avait profité pour transmettre à son agence certains renseignements relatifs à leurs opérations qui pouvaient intéresser le Mossad.

.

Il ignorait dans quelle mesure il pouvait remédier à la situation sans que sa propre responsabilité ne soit engagée. Il allait devoir faire supporter le poids de ces erreurs à Shepard elle-même puisqu'elle avait agi dans son dos. Elle pourrait tempêter tant qu'elle voudrait, elle serait seule tenue pour responsable.

.

Davenport reprit sa lecture depuis le début et nota quelques points dont il voulait discuter avec Shepard. Elle allait devoir lui donner de sacrées explications suffisamment convaincantes pour rester à son poste.

.

Il soupira, il avait bien envie de laisser cette affaire mourir sans faire d'esclandre. S'il faisait le mort et ignorait le dossier, il n'aurait pas à prendre parti pour l'une ou l'autre solution : limoger Shepard et trouver un nouveau directeur ou questionner son précédent choix sans concession.

.

Il avait horreur de se remettre en question et de s'apercevoir que, parfois, il pouvait commettre des erreurs. Après tout, il était humain et c'était dans la nature humaine que de tenter de faire ses preuves quitte à faire des boulettes. Celle-ci n'avait pas engendré de conséquences néfastes pour l'instant… du moins à sa connaissance.

.

Au lieu de supprimer purement et simplement le dossier, il décida de l'enregistrer sur une clé USB et de la conserver à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un tel document pouvait toujours servir si besoin était et si Shepard pensait l'utiliser, lui ou sa position, pour lui barrer la route vers un poste plus important, l'échelon suivant étant le poste de SecDef avant de viser encore plus haut.

.

Elle était assez maligne pour avoir gravi les échelons de manière sournoise, c'est-à-dire en manipulant certaines personnes par le chantage. Son espionne israélienne lui avait sans doute servir sur un plateau tout un tas de secrets inavouables qu'elle avait dû engranger et exploiter pour s'élever dans la hiérarchie.

.

Il soupira et décida pour l'instant de faire l'impasse sur le dossier. Qui vivra verra !

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le Secrétaire à la Défense, Mark Spencer débutait toujours sa journée en consultant sa boite mail et ce matin-là, il constata l'arrivée d'un mail notifié 'urgent' et dont l'expéditeur était un agent du NCIS dont le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, DiNozzo.

.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré l'agent en question et pourtant, il avait entendu parler de lui, notamment en relation avec l'incident de la lettre et de l'I-Pestis où son nom était associé. De plus, Morrow l'avait mentionné à diverses reprises au cours de leurs conversations lorsque Mark avait requis son avis sur la gestion du NCIS.

.

Il fronça les sourcils se demandant pour quelle raison un agent de terrain lui adresserait un mail avec un document en pièce jointe. Il se servit une tasse de café avant d'ouvrir le mail et le dossier attaché et commença sa lecture.

.

Bien vite, il jura copieusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment approuvé la nomination de Jennifer Shepard en tant que directrice du NCIS et il venait juste de réaliser que son opposition aurait dû être prise en compte. L'actuel SecNav, Davenport, était un opportuniste et un incompétent s'il pouvait en juger objectivement.

.

L'homme n'attendait qu'une chose, prendre sa place pour monter dans l'échelle politique. Mark savait que son subordonné, puisque tel était le poste de SecNav, un cran en dessous du sien, ne se réjouirait pas d'admettre son erreur. Il était même certain que Davenport ne la reconnaitrait jamais.

.

Il poursuivit sa lecture pour comprendre exactement les implications directes des actions de Shepard. L'Agent DiNozzo avait détaillé non seulement la mission sous couverture illégale qu'elle voulait lui voir exécuter mais il pointait également certaines irrégularités relatives au poste d'officier de liaison détenue par un officier du Mossad.

.

Spencer nota que l'agent fédéral avait cerné avec précision les anomalies concernant les procédures et protocoles que Shepard avait enfreints pour accorder à Ziva David des privilèges qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû obtenir. Il était certain que les spéculations de DiNozzo sur l'aide que le Mossad pouvait apporter à la directrice pour retrouver Benoit, dit La Grenouille, pouvaient être prises en considération et devaient s'avérer exactes.

.

Le SecDef réfléchit et décida d'attendre un jour ou deux avant d'entreprendre une quelconque action. Il voulait laisser à Davenport le bénéfice du doute et voir s'il allait l'entretenir de ce dossier. DiNozzo avait mentionné lui avoir transmis une copie du dossier mais sans indiquer qu'il le faisait également parvenir à son supérieur, c'est-à-dire le SecDef.

.

Si d'aventure, Davenport ne bougeait pas, Mark lui passerait un coup de fil sur un sujet quelconque et tenterait de l'aiguiller sur ce point précis pour voir sa réaction.

.

Il prit le temps de faire une réponse à l'Agent qu'il félicita pour avoir pris le parti de l'avertir et indiqua qu'il souhaitait le rencontrer en personne un jour prochain. Il ajouta qu'il laissait au SecNav l'opportunité de lui parler du dossier et que, sans réaction de sa part, il prendrait personnellement les choses en main.

.

Spencer réalisa qu'il faudrait que les agences fédérales comptent un peu plus d'agents de la trempe de l'italien, des agents qui n'hésitent pas à mettre leur carrière en jeu pour dénoncer des abus de pouvoir ou de graves manquements aux règles mises en place pour parer à des débordements inadmissibles.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Lorsqu'il fut évident que DiNozzo ne se pointerait pas au travail, Gibbs comprit que leur plan était voué à l'échec ou devait être remis à plus tard. Il donna donc ses ordres.

.

« Abby, tu devrais rejoindre ton domaine, DiNozzo ne viendra pas » dit-il d'un ton ferme à la gothique.

« Mais Gibbs, tu dois le sommer de venir » insista-t-elle véhément. « Il doit nous laisser l'occasion de le remettre à sa place, il n'a pas le droit de nous faire faux bond comme ça, nous devons pouvoir lui renvoyer ses accusations à la figure… »

« Abs, ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons l'occasion de le faire… plus tard s'il le faut » la coupa abruptement Gibbs. « Pour le moment, reprenons notre travail. Et ceci est valable pour vous deux » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de McGee et David.

.

Maugréant et tempêtant, Abby quitta l'espace de mauvais gré, ses pas résonnant lourdement sur le sol. Elle prit l'escalier plutôt que l'ascenseur et laissa la porte heurter le mur et se refermer en claquant bruyamment.

.

Gibbs était furieux mais, dans une certaine mesure, il était également soulagé de l'absence de son second. Il voulait avoir un face à face avec lui mais sans témoins. La confrontation entre l'italien et l'équipe avait permis à l'ancien Marine de voir en action un italien au mieux de sa forme et il avait apprécié l'esclandre même si les propos échangés ne lui avaient pas plu outre mesure.

.

Il avait souvent souhaité assister à un spectacle où DiNozzo montrait qu'il n'avait pas peur de se mesurer à lui, de se dresser contre lui si nécessaire. Il avait su que l'homme pouvait en quelques secondes devenir doux comme un agneau ou féroce comme un lion. Il n'avait pas été déçu et l'italien s'était montré à la hauteur de ses espérances.

.

Le seul point qui lui restait à éclaircir était la raison qui avait motivé cette querelle. Parce que Gibbs était plus que certain que son second n'avait pas 'pété les plombs' ainsi sans motif sérieux. DiNozzo pouvait encaisser beaucoup avant d'exploser et lorsqu'il laissait sa colère éclater, il y avait un bon moment qu'il ruminait en silence ce qui le turlupinait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Inconscient des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de son équipe, Tony profitait pleinement de la présence de Steve avec lui. Il avait décidé de le trainer malgré lui dans la visite du musée du Smithsonian et d'une galerie d'art, de l'inviter à diner dans certains de ses restaurants préférés.

.

Steve avait compris que Tony faisait, à sa manière, ses adieux à la capitale qu'il allait bientôt quitter définitivement d'après les quelques commentaires qu'il avait fait sur sa vie future. Il se laissa donc entrainer sans trop protester et apprécia pleinement cette visite de la ville qu'il n'avait pas parcouru depuis bien longtemps.

.

Cette excursion permettait également à l'italien de ne pas penser à ce qui avait été et qui ne serait plus, il se vidait l'esprit et profitait de la présence de son homme sans arrière-pensée. Il avait pris le parti de laisser les choses suivre leur cours lorsqu'il avait adressé le dossier à ses supérieurs. Il avait agi en son âme et conscience afin qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas.

.

 _Advienne que pourra !_ pensa-t-il. _Je laisse d'autres prendre leurs responsabilités s'ils le jugent nécessaires. J'ai fait mon possible, à eux de faire le reste._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Deux jours plus tard, Spencer attendait toujours un appel de son subordonné. Davenport ne l'avait pas contacté pour débattre avec lui des mesures à prendre contre Shepard. Il fulminait en comprenant que le SecNav n'avait sans doute aucune intention de remédier à la situation.

Il choisit donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de l'appeler lui-même en espérant que la conversation inclurait le sujet. Il composa le numéro personnel de Davenport et attendit patiemment qu'il décroche enfin.

« Davenport » entendit-il dans l'écouteur.

« Bonjour, Philip » répondit le SecDef. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Il distingua nettement le SecNav prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lui rendre son salut.

« Bien, Mark » renvoya Davenport. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas pris quelques minutes pour discuter de ce qui est sous votre responsabilité » débuta Spencer. « Il serait temps que je fasse une évaluation concernant notamment le NCIS. »

Davenport se mordit la lèvre. Spencer soupçonnait-il quelque chose ?

« Que voulez-vous savoir exactement sur l'agence ? »

« Oh, quelques rumeurs à vérifier et une visite à faire sur place pour me rendre compte comment les choses se passent là-bas. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de bilan sur le travail effectué depuis la nomination de Shepard. »

« Elle fait un travail remarquable surtout en ce qui concerne les affaires internationales » tenta-t-il pour divertir le SecDef. « Sa connaissance du terrain en Europe de l'Est est également inestimable. Elle lui a permis de réaliser des opérations sans heurts majeurs. »

« Je ne doute pas de ça, Philip » ironisa Spencer. « Ce que je veux, c'est apprécier son travail administratif et son interaction avec les équipes de terrain. »

« Aucun souci de ce côté, elle arrive même à maitriser le tempérament particulier de l'Agent Gibbs, c'est tout dire. »

« Vous avez des dossiers spécifiques à me soumettre avant ma visite ? »

Mark tendit la perche tout en sachant que son subordonné ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon. Malgré tout, il voulait voir s'il aurait le courage d'aborder le dossier que DiNozzo lui avait soumis. Il attendit la réponse avec une certaine impatience.

« Non, rien en particulier » reçut-il en confirmation de sa requête.

« Aucun, vous êtes certain ? » insista le SecDef.

« Je confirme qu'il n'y a rien qui requiert votre attention » affirma-t-il avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable.

.

Spencer serra le poing en constatant que Davenport avait fait le choix d'ignorer l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine. Il allait devoir forcer l'homme à se raviser et il espérait qu'il reconnaitrait son erreur.

.

« Philip, cessons de tourner autour du pot. Il me semble pourtant que vous avez été destinataire d'un mail très particulier dont vous ne m'avez pas encore parlé concernant l'agence » déclara-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

.

Davenport se sentit pâlir et agrippa sa tasse de café pour éviter de commettre un geste fatal comme celui de raccrocher au nez de son patron. Il soupira puis tenta de noyer le poisson.

.

« Un mail, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne crois pas avoir reçu quelque chose à ce sujet. »

.

Il éloigna un instant l'appareil de son visage et jura silencieusement. DiNozzo avait-il envoyé une copie de son dossier au SecDef ? Si oui, pour quelle raison avait-il décidé de le faire ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, laisser parler Spencer.

.

« Allons, Phil, il est inutile de me faire croire le contraire » l'admonesta fermement Spencer. « J'en ai reçu une copie stipulant que vous en étiez également destinataire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est votre silence à ce sujet. Vous savez que je ne peux laisser cette affaire sans réagir. Shepard a beau avoir été votre choix, il serait temps que vous admettiez avoir fait une erreur en la plaçant à la tête de l'agence. »

« Mark, je ne suis pas d'accord sur cette analyse, elle était parfaite pour donner un coup de pouce à la renommée de l'agence, la première femme directrice d'une agence gouvernementale allait la mettre sur le devant de la scène. Le NCIS serait enfin reconnu au même titre que les autres agences gouvernementales. »

« La seule célébrité que l'opinion publique retiendra ne sera certainement pas celle-là, j'en ai peur » le contredit le SecDef. « Et il est hors de question de classer cette affaire. Ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis de l'officier David, nous nous devons d'agir pour enrayer l'hémorragie. Qui sait quels documents confidentiels elle a envoyés au Mossad et l'usage qu'ils en ont fait. Bon sang, Philip, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour autoriser cette folie ? Un agent de liaison du Mossad dans l'équipe de Gibbs était bien la dernière chose à approuver. Et pas n'importe quel officier, un assassin et surtout une espionne. Et connaissant les circonstances de son intégration, il est encore plus incroyable que cette mascarade ait duré si longtemps. »

« Elle m'avait assuré que Ziva David ne serait pas un problème » tenta de se justifier Davenport.

« Shepard aurait juré n'importe quoi et aurait consenti à tout pour obtenir l'aide du Mossad dans sa traque de Benoit » ironisa le SecDef. « Il est inutile de lui chercher des excuses, elle ne peut utiliser l'agence à des fins personnelles et pour se venger d'un homme qu'elle rend responsable du suicide de son père. Elle a accepté les termes et les restrictions de sa position pour mieux les bafouer une fois dans le fauteuil de directeur et c'est purement inadmissible. Je ne peux en rester là, il est urgent de reconsidérer notre position. »

« Que désirez-vous prendre comme mesure ? » s'enquit Davenport, vaincu par les arguments de son supérieur.

« A votre avis ? » gronda Spencer. « Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alternatives à ce problème. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous contenter d'une simple tape sur la main, Philip. Cette entorse au protocole de l'agence est une grave offense d'autant plus qu'elle allait mettre la vie d'un agent aux compétences inestimables en danger en lui servant de renfort. Mais à quoi pensait-elle en voulant assurer les arrières de son agent ? Et comment aurait-elle fait ça en étant engoncé dans des meetings ? Elle a perdu la tête, ma parole ! »

« Quand voulez-vous organiser une visite au NCIS ? » s'enquit Davenport, vaincu par les propos de son supérieur.

« Le plus tôt possible, c'est-à-dire demain à la première heure » indiqua le SecDef. « Vous avez voulu retarder le plus possible la résolution de ce problème, il est grand temps que nous prenions les mesures qui s'imposent. »

« Très bien, je lui fais part de notre visite. »

« Non, je tiens à ce qu'elle soit prise au dépourvu par cet entretien et vous avez intérêt à respecter cet ordre direct, Philip ou vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences. J'espère être assez clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair, Mark. A demain au NCIS vers 10 heures, elle devrait être à son poste. »

« Très bien. A demain. »

.

Et sur ce, le SecDef raccrocha, la colère bouillonnant en lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre son véto à la nomination de cette sorcière. Elle avait trop vite gravi les échelons pour se retrouver à ce poste. Elle était entrée à l'agence plusieurs années après Gibbs et avait débuté en tant que l'agent en probation dans l'équipe de Mike Franck avant de partager une mission sous couverture en Europe avec Gibbs.

.

Shepard avait ensuite sollicité l'autorisation de travailler hors du pays, pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait mais penchait fortement pour une liaison qui avait mal tourné. Elle avait sans doute couché avec Gibbs et l'avait finalement planté au moment de repartir pour les USA. Gibbs était rentré seul et elle était restée d'abord en Italie puis en France avant de s'aventurer plus loin.

.

Elle avait rencontré l'Officier du Mossad en Europe de l'Est où chacune avait compté sur l'autre pour survivre à la mission qu'elles avaient à accomplir. C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté la relation entre les deux femmes. Puis Shepard avait sans doute compris le parti qu'elle pouvait tirer d'être amie avec la fille du directeur du Mossad. Elle avait mis ensuite à profit cette amitié pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

.

Jennifer Shepard était une opportuniste et une fieffée menteuse si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle avait piégé plus d'un homme pour obtenir des faveurs spéciales et il se demandait qui elle avait pu corrompre pour devenir directrice du NCIS. Davenport avait-il été compromis d'une certaine façon pour s'être battu pour lui offrir le poste sur un plateau d'argent ?

.

Il allait devoir approfondir la relation entre ses subordonnés pour démêler le vrai du faux et obtenir une idée claire de la situation. Le dossier composé par DiNozzo était malgré tout assez explicite et les preuves qu'il avait accumulées étaient assez accablantes et démontraient la duplicité de Shepard.

.

Ne pas avoir mentionné pour l'instant à Davenport que l'Agent DiNozzo avait signifié son désir de démissionner dans un délai de deux semaines n'avait pas amélioré son humeur lorsqu'il avait lu le courrier joint au dossier. Il avait échangé à plusieurs reprises avec l'ancien directeur, Tom Morrow.

.

Même si Spencer évitait de se mêler directement de l'administration du NCIS, il se tenait au courant, via le SecNav, de ce qui s'y passait. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'ils avaient parlé, bien évidemment de son ancien poste et de l'équipe principale menée par l'Agent Gibbs.

.

Et Tom avait souligné le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Gibbs lui avait présenté le premier agent qu'il comptait engager lorsque son second avait requis un transfert. L'ancien Marine avait choisi un jeune détective de Baltimore qui était, selon les propres termes de l'agent, un enquêteur exceptionnel avec un instinct et un mode de réflexion particuliers.

.

Morrow avait ajouté que le nouvel agent savait également brider son chef et n'hésitait pas à se dresser contre lui si nécessaire. En un mot, Gibbs avait trouvé un agent capable de le seconder efficacement, d'interagir avec témoins et suspects/coupables, de traiter la paperasserie dans les délais.

.

C'était également un excellent élément pour les missions sous couverture, un plus évident pour l'agence fédérale qui comptait parmi ses rangs cet atout que les autres agences gouvernementales lui enviaient. En d'autres termes, l'agent était un as pour l'agence dans bien des domaines et surtout pour gérer le tempérament de l'ancien Marine.

.

Et voilà qu'à cause de la folie d'une femme vindicative, il allait perdre le meilleur agent que le NCIS employait ! C'était inadmissible. Et il savait déjà qu'il serait inutile d'appâter DiNozzo en lui proposant sa propre équipe, il avait spécifié qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre sa collaboration avec l'agence.

.

Spencer décida de s'entretenir avec Tom Morrow, ce dernier avait toujours beaucoup apprécié l'italien et d'après ses dires, l'agent le lui rendait en retour. Tom avait indiqué que, dans la mesure où il avait montré respect et confiance envers l'agent, DiNozzo s'était alors employé à donner le meilleur de lui-même et bien plus.

.

Sans plus attendre, il composa le numéro de son ami et attendit patiemment que ce dernier décroche.

.

« Bonjour, Tom » dit-il lorsque son correspondant fut en ligne.

« Mark » le salua Morrow. « Quel bon vent vous amène à me contacter de si bonne heure » plaisanta-t-il.

« A vrai dire, je souhaiterais vous entretenir d'un sujet relatif au NCIS » indiqua Spencer. « Je viens d'être destinataire d'un dossier explosif qui risque d'entrainer des changements importants à l'agence. »

« Vous voulez parler de la croisade de Jennifer Shepard concernant le supposé suicide de son père et son désir maladif de prouver qu'il n'était pas corrompu, j'imagine » déclara Tom.

« Vous êtes déjà au courant ? » s'étonna Mark.

« Depuis la conférence inter-agences de Miami et la prodigieuse intervention de l'Agent DiNozzo, le comportement de Shepard m'avait intrigué » expliqua son homologue. « J'ai compris qu'elle ne laisserait pas DiNozzo lui échapper pour une raison quelconque. J'ai donc pris le parti de faire entreprendre quelques recherches par une de mes équipes. Il s'est avéré que DiNozzo lui-même avait quelques soupçons relatifs à une mission sous couverture qu'elle voulait lui imposer. Il a donc décidé d'accumuler toutes les preuves possibles pour dénoncer son projet. Nous avons correspondu via e-mails. »

« Je vois qu'il vous a gardé sa confiance et vous a instinctivement contacté » nota Spencer.

« A vrai dire, nous avons eu une conversation édifiante juste après la conférence » indiqua l'ancien directeur du NCIS. « Je lui ai offert une opportunité intéressante et soumis une proposition qui pouvait représenter un véritable challenge pour ses capacités. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il m'a fait part de sa démission ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Mark » l'assura Tom. « Certes, il ne m'a pas encore donné de réponse positive ou négative. Il doit sans doute prendre en compte l'avis de son compagnon et… »

« Son compagnon ? » intervint le SecDef d'un ton incrédule. « Voulez-vous dire ce que je pense ? »

« En confidence, Mark pour vous permettre de mieux appréhender la situation » souligna Morrow. « DiNozzo a rencontré quelqu'un lors de cette fameuse conférence. Il ne fera rien qui puisse mettre en péril cette nouvelle relation et j'avoue que je peux comprendre sa décision. Gibbs lui a fait vivre des semaines difficiles après son retour non seulement professionnellement mais également personnellement… »

« Oh, un instant, Tom » le coupa Mark, incrédule. « Gibbs et DiNozzo, ensemble ! J'ignorais que ces deux-là batifolaient pour les deux sexes ! »

« Ce n'est pas un détail qu'il fait bon étaler en public surtout lorsqu'on travaille au sein des forces de police ou militaires, Mark » statua Morrow.

« Exact, c'est encore un sujet qui peut provoquer des réactions excessives de la part de certains opposants à l'annulation du DADT » soupira le SecDef. « Pensez-vous que nous puissions faire changer d'avis DiNozzo au sujet de sa démission ? »

« J'en doute sérieusement » affirma Tom. « Les relations très tendues qui règnent parmi l'équipe depuis l'accident de Gibbs, son départ précipité et son retour inattendu ainsi que l'insubordination et l'irrespect que DiNozzo a expérimenté de la part de ses subordonnés, la mission sous couverture que Shepard tentait de lui imposer par le chantage ont contribué à sa décision de quitter l'agence. »

« Et si je lui offrais sa propre équipe et la possibilité de recruter lui-même ses agents ? » proposa Spencer.

« DiNozzo a déjà été trahi plusieurs fois au cours de sa carrière professionnelle, Mark » expliqua Tom. « Il a réussi à rebondir à chaque fois en changeant de poste et de ville. Cette fois-ci, il pensait avoir trouvé une situation durable. Et voilà qu'à nouveau, son équipe qu'il considérait comme sa famille d'adoption l'a profondément déçu et en quelque sorte renié. Il serait très surprenant qu'il souhaite rester au sein de l'agence. Vous pouvez toujours tenter votre chance mais je vous prédis un refus clair et net. »

« Vous paraissez certain qu'il refusera ! »

« Mark, c'est un homme qui pardonne aisément et je dirais même trop facilement » expliqua Tom. « Cependant, lorsque l'offense est trop personnelle et virulente, il ne peut absoudre le responsable. Dans ce cas précis, ce n'est pas une seule personne mais plusieurs qui se sont liguées contre lui. Il serait très étonnant qu'il accorde son pardon à l'ensemble de l'équipe, certains membres l'ont meurtri trop profondément. »

« Bien, j'imagine que je dois capituler et le laisser partir » soupira le SecDef.

« Vous ne pourrez pas le retenir au vu des circonstances qui président à sa démission, j'en ai bien peur » notifia Morrow.

« Il est bien dommage de perdre un agent de sa valeur » résuma alors Spencer.

« Je compatis, Mark » approuva Tom.

« Bien, je cerne un peu plus la situation et ces informations vont me permettre de prendre ma décision en toute connaissance de cause » conclut Mark. « Merci pour ces éclaircissements, Tom. Je vous tiens au courant. »

« Entendu, Mark. A bientôt. »

« A un de ces jours. »

.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et le SecDef prit le temps de digérer les surprenantes révélations que Tom Morrow venait de lui faire. Il saisissait mieux les enjeux et pourrait prendre les mesures nécessaires pour remédier au merdier que Shepard avait créé.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _A bientôt pour la suite_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	38. Chapitre 37 : Sanction directoriale

.

.

 _Suite à quelques coms qui ont été postés sur 2 de mes fics, je tiens à faire une remarque qui me semble nécessaire et qui permettra une mise au point utile pour comprendre mon dilemme._

 _._

 _Il y a quelques années, j'ai décidé de me lancer et de publier mes écrits. Ce faisant, je ne pensais pas intéresser grand monde et à ma grande surprise, je suis lue dans pas moins de 15 pays. Un vrai choc !_

 _._

 _Cependant, réussir à tenir en haleine ses lecteurs est un challenge qui requiert d'avoir une histoire intéressante et originale, différente de celles qui peuvent être publiées par d'autres auteurs, bien écrites par respect envers nos lecteurs et si possible, de tenir compte de leurs commentaires._

 _._

 _Il est plus rapide de lire que d'écrire et certainement plus facile de réclamer une suite ou le chapitre suivant quand on est lecteur et non auteur. Je sais que la suite de « Résolution » se fait attendre mais comme tout un chacun, j'ai une vie personnelle qui réclame mon attention de temps en temps et un travail qui me prend 10 heures par jour._

 _._

 _Je ne peux consacrer toutes mes heures de loisir à l'écriture, je dois aussi faire les courses, le ménage et la cuisine, gérer les tracas quotidiens, m'occuper de ma famille et prendre le temps de me détendre également. En un mot, de profiter un peu comme tout le monde de 'vivre'._

 _._

 _Les 10 chapitres (de 6500 à 7000 mots chacun, voire plus) qui viennent d'être publiés ces dernières semaines ont été rajoutés à l'histoire originale suite à vos remarques et suggestions. Il faut du temps pour rédiger, relire et faire les corrections qui s'imposent. Poster un chapitre par semaine vous semble sans doute un délai trop long entre chaque publication mais c'est le temps nécessaire pour vous proposer un travail correct, je suis auteure et également relectrice._

 _._

 _Je n'envisage pas de poster un chapitre qui ne soit pas relu et cohérent, ce serait faire affront à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout de laisser un commentaire. Un chapitre ne s'écrit pas en quelques minutes ou quelques heures surtout s'ils doivent modifier les suivants._

 _Je ne conteste pas qu'il est frustrant de devoir attendre la suite d'une histoire et que contrairement à un livre acheté dont on peut reprendre la lecture à tout moment, le fait que la publication se fasse chapitre par chapitre peut être effectivement décevante. Je fais du mieux que je peux mais le temps est compté pour tous et une journée ne compte que 24h._

 _._

 _Soyez donc indulgent(e)s et prenez patience, la lecture n'en sera que meilleure._

 _._

 _J'ajoute un très grand MERCI à toutes celles qui me font part de leur avis ou de leur suggestion, comme vous avez pu le constater, vous avez été entendues. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire un commentaire en retour à chacune d'entre vous mais sachez que j'apprécie vivement de lire vos avis._

 _._

 _Voilà, parenthèse refermée. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vos claviers pour vos coms._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 37 : Sanction directoriale**

.

Après son entretien avec Tom Morrow, Spencer avait eu la surprise de recevoir un dossier émanant du Homeland. Il contenait toutes les informations recueillies par l'équipe qui avait travaillé pour découvrir la mission que Shepard envisageait d'exiger de son agent, Anthony DiNozzo

.

Il comprenait également certains éléments sur ses missions en Europe, sa rencontre avec l'Officier du Mossad, Ziva David ainsi que celle avec le directeur de l'agence israélienne, Eli David. De même, il compilait des détails sur les relations qu'elle entretenait avec des personnalités politiques, en activité ou non.

.

Le carnet d'adresses de la donzelle était plutôt intéressant. Elle s'était assurée de pouvoir disposer de certains appuis politiques pour avancer dans la hiérarchie du NCIS avant certainement de viser plus haut. Les photos qui étaient jointes à ce dossier étaient assez éloquentes sur la manière dont elle était parvenue à obtenir certaines 'amitiés'.

.

Spencer était désormais persuadé que Davenport avait été la cible de Shepard mais les pièces en sa possession ne faisaient pas état de cette relation. Désormais certain que le SecNav avait privilégié la nomination de la rousse pour des raisons personnelles et inavouables, il avait à prendre en compte également cette information.

.

 _Bon sang, quel merdier !_ pensa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Philip pour agir ainsi ? Il avait un poste qui le destinait à gravir encore l'échelle sociale à laquelle il aspirait tant parvenir au sommet. Qu'est-ce que Shepard peut bien avoir sur lui pour l'avoir ainsi influencer ?_

.

A part Shepard, le dossier contenait aussi quelques informations complémentaires sur l'Officier du Mossad, Ziva David dont faisait déjà mention celui de DiNozzo. Les échanges électroniques effectués entre Shepard et David et entre David père et fille étaient plutôt conséquents.

.

L'équipe spéciale du Homeland avait réussi à infiltrer les ordinateurs personnels des deux femmes et récupérer des e-mails dont le contenu ne laissait aucun doute sur l'activité de Shepard concernant La Grenouille et celui plus criminelle de David. Les dossiers joints aux emails adressés à son père étaient édifiants.

.

Il soupira avant de relire les deux dossiers qui lui avaient été communiqués. Morrow et DiNozzo avaient travaillé chacun de leur côté mais leurs informations se complétaient. Spencer nota que l'agent fédéral avait cité certaines de ses sources et il ne fut pas peu étonné de constater que certaines d'entre elles appartenaient à des agences internationales.

.

« Comment pouvez-vous avoir de telles relations, DiNozzo ? Le MI6 anglais, Interpol ? Ce ne sont pas des relations à la portée d'un simple flic/détective ou d'un agent fédéral. J'aimerais bien mettre la main sur votre carnet d'adresses également, il doit être plutôt impressionnant. »

.

Afin d'être préparé au mieux, il décida de joindre l'agent fédéral pour quelques précisions supplémentaires. Il reprit le mail et nota le numéro de téléphone indiqué dans la signature. Il composa le numéro et attendit que son correspondant décroche.

.

« Bonjour, Agent DiNozzo, ici Mark Spencer » se présenta-t-il.

« Monsieur le Secrétaire » dit Tony, étonné de recevoir cet appel.

« J'ai bien reçu votre envoi et je dois dire que son contenu est des plus édifiants » commença le SecDef. « Je suis également en possession d'un autre dossier que Tom Morrow m'a adressé et qui contient également un certain nombre d'informations qui vont m'obliger à arbitrer de manière définitive sur l'affaire que vous m'avez soumise. »

« Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, le SecNav vous a-t-il contacté ? » demanda l'italien.

« Comme vous avez dû le supposer, il n'a pas pris contact avec moi depuis la réception de votre mail » confirma Spencer. « Vous avez dû estimer qu'elle serait sa réaction, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé que je devais également être destinataire de ce dossier plutôt brûlant. »

« C'était en effet ma crainte, Monsieur » indiqua l'agent. « J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que le SecNav approuve le poste créé pour Ziva David. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de voir le jour, nous ne travaillons pas avec le Mossad même au plan international. Pour un agent d'Interpol, il aurait été plus logique de recourir à cette création, pas pour le Mossad. »

« Déduction cohérente, Agent DiNozzo et c'est une question que je vais poser à Shepard lors de notre entretien demain matin » annonça Mark. « Je voulais savoir si vos soupçons sur l'activité de Ziva David peuvent être corroborées par des preuves. »

« A part une confirmation verbale accidentelle de la part de l'intéressée, je n'ai rien qui puisse étayer mes suspicions, Monsieur » déclara DiNozzo. « Elle s'est compromise lors d'une conversation en mentionnant une information qu'elle ne pouvait connaitre. C'est ce qui m'a conduit à m'intéresser de plus près aux conditions de son engagement. J'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques vérifications et j'ai constaté que son niveau d'autorisation ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il devrait être. Elle possédait un accès bien plus important que nécessaire et qui lui permettait de consulter des dossiers très confidentiels. »

« Avez-vous fait part de ces contradictions à quiconque ? Shepard, Gibbs ? »

« J'ai tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Shepard une fois, peu après le départ de Gibbs après l'accident » assura Tony. « Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas de mon ressort de déterminer ce type de détail et que je devais plutôt me concentrer sur nos enquêtes, qu'elle était la directrice et qu'elle dirigeait l'agence à son gré. Elle a ajouté que si je voulais garder mon poste, je devais me cantonner à mon travail de chef d'équipe qui devait m'occuper en premier lieu et ne pas continuer à fourrer mon nez où il n'avait que faire. »

« Avez-vous fait part de vos interrogations au SecNav ? »

« Je l'ai alerté par mail mais je n'ai jamais reçu de confirmation de lecture ou de réponse quelconque, Monsieur. »

« Agent DiNozzo, je vais me rendre demain au NCIS pour confronter Shepard et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Seriez-vous disposer à m'y retrouver pour ajouter votre témoignage ? »

« Je vais sans doute vous paraître lâche, Monsieur mais je n'ai aucune envie de renouveler l'épisode qui s'est produit il y a quelques jours » annonça Tony d'un ton ferme. « Je n'ai plus aucun désir de revoir les employés qui sont à l'origine de ma décision de démissionner d'un poste et d'un travail que j'appréciais énormément. Vous avez mon dossier sur Shepard, vous avez le résumé de ce qui s'est passé avec mon équipe et ma lettre de démission à effet dans quelques jours. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne là-bas et n'ai vraiment pas besoin de m'exposer davantage à la vindicte de certaines personnes. »

« Je ne vous considère aucunement comme un lâche, Agent DiNozzo, ce serait même tout le contraire » l'assura Spencer. « Je trouve que vous avez eu un sacré courage de mettre en péril votre carrière pour porter à ma connaissance ce dossier. Je n'ai personnellement jamais approuvé la nomination de Shepard en tant que directrice du NCIS et je suis aujourd'hui confronté au mauvais choix imposé par le SecNav. Cependant, je ne vais pas me cacher la tête dans le sable et étouffer cette affaire. Il est de mon devoir, tout comme il a été le vôtre, de remédier à la situation dans le meilleur intérêt de l'agence et de son personnel. »

« Je suis heureux de votre décision, Monsieur » nota l'italien. « Je n'attendais pas grand-chose du SecNav, il était évident pour moi que Shepard et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien d'après mes observations personnelles. Ma décision de vous avertir de la situation découlait de mes constatations et de mon instinct qui me disait que Davenport ne serait pas enclin à donner suite à cette affaire. »

« Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour votre résolution, Agent » offrit Spencer. « Il est bien dommage que l'issue en soit votre départ. Je ne suis pas encore certain de la conclusion qui sera apportée à ce merdier mais je puis vous assurer que votre réputation ne sera pas entachée par l'action de Shepard. J'y veillerai personnellement et vous pourrez compter sur mon soutien si nécessaire. »

« Je vous en remercie, Monsieur. »

« Toutes mes félicitations, Agent DiNozzo pour avoir osé m'avertir et surtout ne pas avoir renié votre intégrité professionnelle. »

« J'ai prêté serment en devenant flic et je l'ai respecté autant que j'ai pu en devenant un agent fédéral, Monsieur » rappela Tony. « Je ne pensais pas encore à devoir faire face à la trahison de mes partenaires comme ce fut le cas à Baltimore. Mais je ne pouvais pas, en mon âme et conscience, passer sous silence de tels faits. »

« Vous avez eu raison de tirer la sonnette d'alarme en temps voulu » approuva le SecDef.

« La gestion d'une agence fédérale entre les mains d'une femme avec un tel degré de duplicité et d'un tel pouvoir peut s'avérer dangereux si elle bascule du mauvais côté de la loi. »

« C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit » nota l'italien. « J'ai juré de servir et protéger, je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans une chasse à l'homme sans véritable motif sérieux en sachant que c'était une vengeance personnelle qui la motivait. »

« Vous avez gardé la mentalité d'un honnête homme et d'un bon policier » le félicita Spencer. « Il est bien rare de nos jours de conserver cette force de caractère avec toutes les tentations auxquelles nous sommes confrontés. Continuez dans ce sens. »

« C'est mon intention, Monsieur. »

« Vous avez déjà des perspectives pour votre futur, Agent DiNozzo ? » demanda Mark. « Je ne doute pas que vos qualifications vont intéresser d'autres agences et que les propositions vont affluer sous peu. »

« Quelques pistes sans doute mais je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée » précisa l'italien sans trop dévoiler sa future activité.

« Revenez vers moi si vous rencontrez des difficultés, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider » l'assura Spencer.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur. »

« Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, Agent DiNozzo » conclut le SecDef. « A une prochaine fois, peut-être et bon vent. »

« Merci. Au revoir, Monsieur » le salua Tony.

.

Spencer raccrocha et soupira. Il allait devoir faire le ménage au NCIS puisque son subordonné avait négligé de contrôler la gestion de l'agence sous la direction de Shepard. Il avait su que cette femme ne serait pas la bonne candidate pour prendre la succession de Tom Morrow et les évènements lui donnaient raison.

.

Il rangea finalement les deux dossiers dans le coffre de son bureau et se décida à gagner son domicile. Il allait passer une soirée relaxante avant d'attaquer le lendemain un exercice déplaisant au possible.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure prévue, le chauffeur de Davenport garait la voiture dans le parking de l'agence. Il venait juste d'arrêter le moteur lorsque le véhicule du SecDef se glissa dans la place libre juste à côté. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et firent leur chemin vers l'entrée.

Le garde de la sécurité ouvrit de grands yeux avant de les prier de passer sous le portique de détection. Malgré leurs fonctions, aucun des deux hommes ne portait d'arme et ils furent rapidement libérés de cette obligation. Ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur dont la cabine vide venait de stopper. Ils y pénétrèrent et sélectionnèrent l'étage du bureau directorial.

Les deux hommes en sortirent et firent leur chemin jusqu'au bureau de Cynthia qu'ils prièrent de ne pas avertir la directrice et de ne pas dévoiler leur présence. L'assistante hocha la tête et les laissa faire leur entrée dans le bureau de sa patronne en se demandant quel était le motif de leur présence. Aucun d'eux n'avait rendez-vous avec la directrice.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Shepard fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans que quiconque n'ait frappé. Lorsqu'elle identifia ses visiteurs, elle pâlit légèrement mais se reprit très vite. Elle se leva pour les saluer.

« Bonjour, messieurs » réussit-elle à dire.

« Shepard » fut la brève réponse du SecNav.

« Directrice » dit simplement le SecDef.

« Si vous voulez bien prendre place » les invita-t-elle en désignant les fauteuils devant son bureau.

Elle attendit que l'un d'eux lui annonce le motif de leur visite. Devant leur mutisme, elle choisit de lancer la conversation.

« J'ignorais que nous avions rendez-vous » déclara-t-elle.

L'incertitude et la curiosité étaient discernables dans sa voix.

« Notre visite aujourd'hui a été décidée au dernier moment » spécifia le SecDef.

« Puis-je vous proposer un café ? » offrit-elle pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait plus lourde de minute en minute.

« Noir sans sucre pour moi » quémanda Davenport.

« Noir et un sucre » accepta Spencer.

Elle s'activa à préparer les tasses et s'en resservit une, étrangement convaincue qu'elle en aurait besoin sous peu. Elle tendit les tasses à chaque homme et reprit place dans son fauteuil et pour se donner contenance, sirota sa tasse. Elle observa ses visiteurs sans montrer son appréhension à cette entrevue inattendue.

« Vous avez pris vos fonctions en tant que directrice depuis plus d'un an et il nous a semblé nécessaire de faire le point avec vous » déclara soudain le SecDef.

Shepard nota que c'était la seconde fois que le SecDef prenait la parole, supplantant son subordonné, le SecNav. Elle tenta de ne pas montrer la nervosité qui l'envahissait peu à peu depuis leur arrivée. Leur visite coïncidait par trop avec l'altercation de DiNozzo et de son équipe. Etait-ce lié ou n'était-ce qu'un hasard ?

« Comment les choses se passent depuis votre arrivée ? » s'enquit Spencer d'un ton presque anodin.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que je n'ai pas rencontré de difficultés majeures comme mes entretiens avec le Secrétaire Davenport peuvent en attester » affirma-t-elle fermement. « Les opérations spéciales ont été menées avec discernement et couronnées de succès. »

« Quand est-il des enquêtes ? » voulut savoir Mark.

« Rien de spécial à dire, nous avons un taux de réussite plutôt enviable dû en grande partie à l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs dont le ratio est le plus élevé de l'agence. »

« Donc selon vous, tout va bien » insista le SecDef.

« Oui, parfaitement bien » confirma-t-elle en souriant.

« Il y a cependant un sujet qui m'interpelle. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison qui vous a conduite à créer un poste d'agent de liaison sans en référer à vos supérieurs directs et sans obtenir leur aval ? » s'enquit-il.

Et là, Shepard se raidit et ressentit à nouveau la nervosité la gagner. Elle avait su que sa décision serait discutée à un moment donné ou un autre. Elle avait pensé que ce serait plus tôt que ça tout en espérant que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Elle décida de se prémunir de toute réprimande.

« J'ai été choisie pour diriger cette agence et j'ai reçu les pleins pouvoirs pour le faire à ma guise » se défendit-elle. « J'ai pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause en sachant que la collaboration que nous pourrions en retirer nous serait bénéfique notamment pour nos opérations au Moyen Orient et en Afrique. »

« Détrompez-moi si je suis dans l'erreur mais il me semble que le Mossad a pour objectif principal l'espionnage et l'assassinat par le biais de leurs officiers Kidon » s'étonna Spencer. « Cette agence ne comporte pas non plus de service d'enquêtes criminelles et par là même pas d'enquêteurs. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un membre d'une telle unité peut apporter à notre agence ? Et surtout, ce qu'il pourrait obtenir en échange ? Une parfaite collaboration implique nécessairement que les deux parties en retirent quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que le Mossad obtient de notre part, Directrice ? »

Shepard n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait l'entretien. Elle avait passé un marché équitable selon elle mais uniquement sur le plan personnel. En acceptant de placer Ziva dans l'équipe de Gibbs, elle lui permettait de collecter et d'envoyer certaines informations à son père en échange de renseignements sur La Grenouille.

C'était un deal qui n'était connu que de quelques personnes, tout au plus cinq ou six. Et elle était certaine qu'elle était la seule au courant au NCIS, le reste étant des officiers du Mossad. Donc aucune fuite n'était possible depuis son agence, elle en était certaine. Ziva n'avait aucun intérêt de dévoiler la raison de sa présence ici.

Il fallait qu'elle invoque une raison plausible qui l'avait conduite à intégrer l'israélienne à l'équipe de Gibbs.

« En fait, comme vous le savez, j'ai effectué quelques missions en Europe de l'Est et en Orient. Au cours de certaines d'entre elles, j'ai collaboré avec l'Officier Ziva David, ce qui m'a permis d'en mener certaines à bien alors qu'elles étaient compromises » expliqua-t-elle en restant au plus près de la vérité. « Ziva s'est fait quelques ennemis, ce qui l'empêchait de travailler dans certains pays. Lorsque j'ai été nommée à la tête du NCIS, le Directeur David, le père de Ziva, m'a demandé comme une faveur de lui trouver une place au sein de l'agence, le temps qu'elle puisse se faire oublier. Nous avons donc décidé d'un commun accord d'échanger des informations sur les activités suspectes en Afrique et au Moyen Orient et de coordonner au besoin nos opérations dans ces régions. »

En terminant son explication, elle espéra qu'elle avait su convaincre le SecDef de la pertinence de sa décision. Certes, elle avait tu une partie importante, le véritable motif de cet échange mais elle ne pouvait pas avancer cet argument.

« Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience en investigation, pour quelle raison l'avoir placé dans l'équipe première, celle qui gère les affaires les plus importantes ? »

« Parce que je savais que seul Gibbs serait à même de tempérer Ziva » contra aussitôt Shepard. « Elle ne reconnait qu'une certaine autorité et ne travaille qu'avec les meilleurs. Gibbs est le meilleur agent que nous ayons, il était logique de l'intégrer dans son équipe. »

« Et le fait qu'elle soit la demi-sœur du terroriste qui a infiltré l'agence, blessé un employé et tué un agent n'était pas un motif suffisant pour annuler votre décision ? »

« Monsieur, Ziva n'est pas responsable des actes de Haswari, il a agi contre les ordres reçus » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Sans doute mais il aurait quand même été plus logique de l'adjoindre à la division de contreterrorisme, il me semble » nota Spencer. « Ses connaissances en la matière la prédisposaient plus à être utile là que dans une équipe où elle arrivait en novice. »

« Ziva souhaitait couper les ponts avec ses activités précédentes, j'ai pensé que lui faire voir l'autre côté du miroir l'aiderait » tenta de se dédouaner Shepard.

« Et ce faisant, vous avez mis en péril la bonne marche d'une équipe qui fonctionnait bien et dont les résultats étaient plus que satisfaisants » nota Spencer. « Quand est-il des conditions attachées à son poste ? »

« Les conditions ? » s'étonna Shepard.

« Oui, c'est un membre d'une agence étrangère qui travaille pour une agence nationale fédérale américaine » rappela le SecDef. « Son affectation comporte des restrictions obligatoires comme celle de ne pas conduire un véhicule officiel, celle de ne pas manipuler les indices d'une scène de crime, celle concernant son niveau d'autorisation et son accès au système informatique. Concernant ce dernier point, il apparait que son niveau d'accréditation est supérieur à celui d'un agent junior. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce dernier point, Directrice ? »

« J'avoue que j'ignorais que son poste pouvait s'accompagner de toutes ses limitations » soupira Shepard, l'air abattu et défaitiste.

« Je vois » souligna Spencer, un brin furieux. « Je pense que vous avez largement outrepassé vos prérogatives que de laisser une espionne avoir un tel accès à des informations classifiées 'confidentielles', il me semble. Donc j'attends une explication qui, je l'espère, sera justifiable. »

« Ziva n'aurait jamais piraté nos bases de données ainsi, ce n'est pas une pratiquante assidue de l'informatique, elle a dû avoir quelques cours accélérés donnés par l'Agent McGee pour parvenir à naviguer sur notre système. »

A cette déclaration, Davenport émit un petit ricanement, Shepard venait de se vendre royalement sans même sans rendre compte.

« Si je comprends bien ce que vous venez juste d'indiquer, elle a enrôlé votre expert informatique pour lui donner des leçons et ce faisant, j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas été supervisés, n'est-ce pas ? » s'indigna le SecDef. « Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a pu lui demander de lui montrer la procédure pour accéder à des informations relatives à des opérations spéciales. »

« L'Agent McGee n'a certainement pas expliqué en détail comment accéder ou télécharger des dossiers confidentiels, j'en suis certaine » contra Shepard.

Chaque réponse était donnée d'une voix de plus en plus incertaine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Spencer. Elle tenta de croiser, à plusieurs reprises, le regard de Davenport mais ce dernier évitait soigneusement de le faire, il ne voulait pas être obligé de lui apporter un soutien quelconque.

Les questions précises du SecDef prouvaient qu'il avait été informé sur la position particulière de Ziva et elle ne doutait pas qu'il arriverait bientôt à l'interroger sur la mission qu'elle voulait mettre en place pour arrêter La Grenouille. Elle ignorait qui l'avait renseigné dans la mesure où elle avait menacé directement DiNozzo, certes, plus pour l'intimider qu'autre chose mais elle était confiante qu'il ne révélerait rien.

« Vous n'êtes certaine de rien du tout, Madame » la contredit son visiteur. « Elle a très bien pu menacer d'une quelconque façon cet agent pour l'obliger à lui obéir. Après tout, ces officiers sont connus pour savoir mener des interrogatoires et utiliser la torture si nécessaire. »

« Je vous assure, Monsieur le Secrétaire, que Ziva n'est plus la même personne qui a assisté Haswari » s'exclama Shepard. « Elle s'est émancipée de la tutelle de son père en venant travailler ici, elle a goûté à la liberté de vivre aux Etats-Unis sans être constamment sous sa férule. Elle a également coupé les ponts avec le Mossad. »

« Oh, oui, c'est ce qu'elle vous a fait croire, Shepard » tonna Spencer. « Si elle s'est distancée de son agence, pour quelles raisons ne cesse-t-elle d'y faire référence à tout bout de champ en clamant que leurs actions sont mieux exécutées, que leurs officiers sont de bien meilleurs combattants que les agents du NCIS ? »

« Elle est simplement fière d'avoir appartenue à l'agence la plus réputée du monde pour ce qui est des agents actifs » nota la directrice.

« Je pencherais plutôt pour penser que ses propos confirment qu'elle se considère toujours comme un officier du Mossad et que ça ne changera pas de sitôt » la contra de nouveau le SecDef. « Vous pouvez croire ce qu'elle vous raconte mais je reste extrêmement septique sur le destinataire de sa loyauté qu'elle ne destine visiblement pas à notre agence. »

« Vous avez un a priori à son égard, Monsieur et vous pensez qu'elle ne peut être fiable » s'indigna la rousse. « Vous ne pouvez la juger sur des actes précédents qui ne nous concernent pas. Ziva peut être d'une loyauté infaillible pour peu qu'elle puisse avoir confiance en ceux en qui elle la place. Si pour vous prouver cela, elle doit renoncer à sa place au sein du Mossad et devenir une citoyenne américaine, elle deviendra un agent du NCIS de tout premier ordre. Elle a beaucoup à nous apporter en matière de connaissances en contreterrorisme. »

Le SecDef la fixa d'un regard incrédule. Shepard paraissait convaincue par ce qu'elle avançait.

 _Pense-t-elle vraiment ce qu'elle dit ?_ se demanda-t-il intérieurement. _Est-ce que ce sont ses mots ou ceux que David lui a mis en tête ? Est-elle encore plus compromise que je ne le croyais ? Ou a-t-elle une dette envers Eli David pour les informations sur La Grenouille ? Ce ne serait malheureusement pas la première fois qu'une agence étrangère achèterait un directeur d'agence gouvernementale !_

Il allait devoir lui ôter ses illusions au sujet de cette espionne qui profitait d'une situation alambiquée à son avantage. Ne serait-ce que par le niveau d'accréditation que Shepard lui avait octroyée. Il avait la liste des dossiers qu'elle avait téléchargés depuis leur serveur et cette preuve-là, Shepard ne pourrait la nier ou l'excuser.

« Allons, cessez de porter des œillères, ma chère » grommela-t-il. « Votre protégée ne sera jamais un modèle de vertu et ne sera jamais un agent tant que je serai au poste de SecDef, j'y veillerai personnellement. Et dans le cas où je serais relevé de mes fonctions au pied levé, je ne manquerais pas de le faire savoir à mon successeur. »

Shepard lui envoya un regard horrifié et la main posée sur le bureau se mit à trembler. Réalisait-elle enfin le pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait ? Le fait d'avoir accordé des privilèges spéciaux à un agent étranger qui lui avaient permis de transmettre des informations confidentielles à son agence, elle pouvait être considérée comme une complice et reconnue coupable de haute trahison.

Etait-elle si peu intéressée par son sort qu'elle ne puisse voir la réalité des faits qui lui étaient reprochés ? Etait-elle tellement aveuglée par la haine et préoccupée par sa vengeance qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour parvenir à son but ultime : la mort de La Grenouille ?

« Vous ne pouvez refuser à un étranger de devenir citoyen américain, Monsieur » s'offusqua la directrice.

« Croyez-vous, Madame ! » la tança-t-il. « Il me suffit d'un mot, un seul mot et votre petite protégée se retrouve directement à Leavenworth ou mieux à Gitmo. Terrorisme. »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser de ça, Monsieur » s'écria Shepard, affolée. « Ziva n'est pas une terroriste. Au contraire, elle veut s'éloigner de tout conflit concernant son pays et certains factions dissidentes islamistes qui recourent allégrement à cette forme de guerre sournoise. »

« Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis à son sujet » spécifia clairement le SecDef. « Je trouve inadmissible de votre part d'avoir fermé les yeux sur des procédures mises en place depuis la création de l'agence et d'avoir pris des initiatives malheureuses qui conduisent aujourd'hui à une situation plus que difficile, Madame. »

« Je reconnais que j'aurai dû être plus vigilante sur certains points mais j'ai géré l'agence sans démériter, il me semble » remarqua Shepard, tentant de se défendre au mieux.

« C'est votre opinion personnelle, Madame mais certainement pas la mienne » gronda le SecDef. « S'il n'y avait que ce point en particulier qui m'oblige à être ici aujourd'hui, notre entretien serait déjà réglé et terminé. Cependant, Ziva David n'est pas le seul problème que je voulais aborder avec vous. Je sais de source sûre que vous avez le projet de mettre en place une mission sous couverture dans le but de récolter des informations concernant un trafiquant d'armes international connu sous le nom de La Grenouille. Pouvez-vous me dire qui a autorisé une telle mission dans la mesure où ce criminel ne fait pas partie de ceux que le NCIS recherche activement ? »

« Le FBI, la CIA et la NSA ne sont pas parvenus à mettre la main sur ce trafiquant malgré tous leurs efforts » indiqua-t-elle d'un ton forcé. « Il m'a semblé que si nous parvenions à l'arrêter, nous serions enfin reconnus à part entière et cette publicité nous serait bénéfique. »

« Notre agence fait déjà partie des agences fédérales, chère Madame » ironisa le SecDef. « Que certains ne connaissent pas la signification de notre sigle est un détail insignifiant. Nous avons les mêmes avantages que nos consœurs. De quel droit voulez-vous empiéter sur leurs affaires ? »

« Notre budget a besoin d'être revu à la hausse, Monsieur » affirma-t-elle avec plus de fermeté. « Une telle arrestation pourrait nous permettre de recevoir une substantielle augmentation comme c'est le cas pour les autres agences dans les circonstances similaires. »

« Et vous avez donc jugé que de monter une mission sous couverture et d'envoyer un excellent agent se fourvoyer dans un tel guêpier pouvait réussir ? »

« Ce n'était qu'une prise de contact avec un membre de la famille pour obtenir des informations, Monsieur, rien de dangereux, je vous assure. »

« Ah oui ! » faillit s'étrangler Spencer. « Il me semble que vous avez insisté pour que votre agent noue une relation bien plus étroite avec sa cible pour parvenir à ce résultat. Et non contente de lui demander de se prostituer, vous lui avez en plus ordonné de n'en parler à personne, même pas à son supérieur direct ! Et pour parachever le tout, vous deviez lui servir de renfort. Comment comptiez-vous le faire sachant que vous êtes coincée dans vos obligations professionnelles qui vous éloignent de DC très régulièrement ? Avez-vous seulement songé que vous mettiez inutilement sa vie en danger ou qu'il s'en sorte ou non vous importait peu ? »

Shepard palissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure des accusations et des questions du SecDef. Il était évident qu'il connaissait son plan dans les moindres détails. Pour quelles raisons DiNozzo avait-il dévoilé la mission à Spencer et non à Davenport ?

« Il est réputé pour savoir tourner la tête des femmes, c'est un beau parleur et un flirt » tenta de se dédouaner encore la directrice. « Comment… ? Qui… ? DiNozzo n'avait pas… »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, Madame » la coupa abruptement Spencer. « Ce n'est pas votre agent qui m'a informé de cette mascarade mais le directeur du Homeland. Vous avez éveillé sa suspicion par vos propos lors de la conférence inter-agences de Miami. Il a donc décidé de procéder à une petite enquête et ce qu'il a découvert l'a convaincu de pousser plus loin ses investigations. C'est ainsi qu'il a découvert certains faits qui lui ont paru inquiétants et il s'est rapproché de moi pour obtenir des explications… que je n'ai évidemment pas pu lui fournir. »

Spencer espérait qu'en édulcorant ainsi la vérité, il épargnerait à l'Agent DiNozzo la vindicte de la directrice qui allait sans doute tenter de faire payer celui qui l'avait dénoncé et mis un terme à son plan de vengeance.

Shepard pinça les lèvres et laissa la colère l'envahir, elle serra les poings qui reposaient sur son bureau.

« Ceci ne relève aucunement de la compétence de la Sécurité du Territoire, c'est inadmissible d'être l'objet d'une telle enquête de leur part » cracha-t-elle. « Je protesterai officiellement d'une telle procédure à mon encontre. »

Le SecDef réprima un sourire de triomphe, elle avait mordu à l'hameçon et pensait réellement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il allait devoir avertir Morrow de surveiller ses arrières durant quelque temps et prévoir sans doute une escorte renforcée.

« Vous pourrez protester tout votre comptant, Madame, il n'empêche qu'il était de son devoir de procéder à une enquête » l'informa-t-il. « Vous avez œuvré pour arriver à votre position actuelle en usant de stratagèmes plus que douteux et je ne peux cautionner davantage votre gestion de l'agence et de son personnel en particulier » statua le SecDef. « Dans la mesure où vous avez abusé de votre position et fait pression sur un agent pour lui faire accepter une mission non officielle pour laquelle vous aviez délibérément choisi de ne lui octroyer aucun véritable renfort, que vous auriez mis sa vie en danger sans la moindre hésitation, il convient que je prenne la seule décision qui s'impose dans ce cas : vous êtes renvoyée à effet immédiat. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour mettre de l'ordre dans ce qui est urgent puis de vider votre bureau. Dès à présent, je vous demande de me remettre votre arme, votre badge et votre passe. J'ajoute que dans la mesure où vous avez usurpé votre pouvoir et utilisé les ressources du NCIS à des fins personnelles, vous ne pourrez prétendre au bénéfice de votre pension d'agent fédéral ou de directrice. »

« Monsieur, je proteste contre ces mesures » s'indigna Shepard.

« Vous pouvez le faire tant que vous voulez, Madame, j'estime pour ma part qu'elles sont douces en comparaison de votre attitude et votre dédain pour la vie de vos agents » s'exclama Spencer, outré de la réaction de la directrice. « Pour l'instant, je vous prierai de me laisser seul un instant avec le SecNav. »

Shepard se leva, rigide et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était plus que furieuse de l'issue de cet entretien qui ruinait tous ses plans pour innocenter son père. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de le faire payer sans l'aide des ressources de l'agence. Il était heureux qu'elle soit financièrement à l'aise pour se permettre d'engager un mercenaire si nécessaire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sans se retourner la franchit avant de refermer le battant d'un coup sec. Elle espérait que Ziva s'en sortirait mieux qu'elle, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Jenny qu'elle serait également sur la sellette dans peu de temps. Le SecDef était bien trop renseigné pour la laisser travailler encore librement tout en sachant qu'elle espionnait pour le Mossad.

Ziva lui avait pourtant promis d'être prudente mais elle n'avait pas su résister à l'envie d'adresser des informations sur leurs opérations en Afrique et au Moyen Orient. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire tout ce qu'elle avait dit au SecDef. Elle avait tenté autant de se protéger qu'elle avait pu sans avoir convaincu le grand homme apparemment.

Et que dire du soutien que Davenport était censé lui apporter ? Il n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche pour la défendre, le salaud. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait pu dire au SecDef mais ses propos n'avaient pas fait pencher la balance dans son camp, c'était certain. Il faudrait qu'elle lui rappelle qui lui devait, en partie, son poste. Il était toujours bon d'avoir un as dans sa manche.

Elle fulminait de n'avoir dû compter que sur elle pour contrer les arguments du SecDef. Davenport avait suivi la discussion et seules, ses expressions faciales étaient le reflet de ses pensées. Shepard était certaine qu'elle aurait pu… et même dû obtenir plus de soutien de sa part. Il le lui devait bien, il avait reçu plus qu'il ne méritait de la part de ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à accéder à son poste.

Sur ce, elle se rendit à la cafétéria de l'agence et commanda un café bien fort, elle en avait bien besoin.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Spencer attendit que Shepard soit sortie avant de se tourner vers Davenport. Ce dernier n'était pas intervenu une seule fois au cours de l'entretien et il en était heureux. Il aurait pu ruiner ses chances de contraindre Shepard à se dévoiler et à la mettre ainsi en position de faiblesse.

Ses attaques concernant la gestion de l'agence n'étaient là que pour la noyer un peu plus et la déstabiliser. Il avait parfaitement réussi à la forcer à admettre certaines erreurs et même si elle était parvenue à masquer le véritable motif de cette mission suicide, il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de s'en tirer à bon compte. La sanction prise à son encontre n'était là que pour la leurrer et lui faire croire qu'elle était libre d'agir dans l'ombre.

Il allait envoyer le dossier sur La Grenouille au FBI, cette affaire relevait désormais plus de leur compétence dans la mesure où Shepard avait tenté de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied et de saboter leur propre mission. De plus, elle savait qu'elle mettait la vie de son agent en danger et elle voulait persister à mener son plan à terme.

Elle était coupable de tentative de meurtre, même de conspiration dans le but de commettre un meurtre. Les preuves recueillies par DiNozzo, les enregistrements de leurs conversations, la copie du dossier qu'elle lui avait passé était édifiant. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle finisse ses jours en prison.

Maintenant qu'il avait traité avec Shepard, il lui restait l'équipe de Gibbs moins DiNozzo à gérer. Mais avant d'en arriver à cette tâche, il devait s'occuper de Davenport.

« Bien, puisque le problème Shepard est en cours de règlement, voyons un peu votre cas, Philip » annonça-t-il brusquement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir avec cette situation, Mark » protesta le SecNav.

« Vous avez non seulement omis de me parler du dossier que DiNozzo vous a adressé mais vous avez également tenté de me berner en m'envoyant sur une fausse piste. Je n'apprécie pas que vous me meniez en bateau de la sorte, Philip. Je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur et que vous me devez des comptes » tonna Spencer, tout en essayant de modérer son ton. « Qu'est-ce que Shepard peut bien avoir sur vous pour vous obliger à la protéger ainsi ? »

« Je vous assure que je n'ai rien qui puisse motiver cette… garce à me faire chanter » se défendit le SecNav.

« Si ce n'est sur vous, c'est sur quelqu'un de proche alors » en déduisit Mark.

L'expression de son compagnon lui fit comprendre qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Davenport était un ex Marine, il était habitué à respecter la chaine de commandement. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'il laisse une telle situation se produire si c'était uniquement lui qui était en cause. Il y avait donc une autre personne, un proche qu'il se devait de protéger.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu m'en parler ? Nous aurions pu trouver un moyen de vous aider » soupira son supérieur. « Qui est visé par Shepard ? »

« Elle n'a rien qui puisse me nuire ou nuire à un proche, je vous l'assure, Mark. »

« Alors, au nom de Dieu, pour quelle raison l'avez-vous propulsé au poste de directrice et avez-vous tenté de la protéger en me cachant ce dossier ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire, Mark, je suis navré. »

« Donc, si ce n'est pas Shepard, c'est quelqu'un de sa connaissance qui possède des informations compromettantes pour vous ou un proche » notifia Spencer.

« Je vous en prie, Mark, ne cherchez pas à savoir » le supplia presque Davenport. « Ce ne sera bénéfique pour personne. »

« Vous me conseillez de laisser les choses en l'état et de faire comme si je ne savais rien ! » s'exclama le SecDef. « Vous rendez-vous compte que je ne peux vous faire confiance plus longtemps et que vous ne pouvez conserver votre poste, Philip. Est-ce que ces informations valent que vous sacrifiiez votre carrière ? »

« S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, elle aurait pu aller se faire pendre ailleurs, je peux vous l'assurer, mon ami » soupira Davenport, d'un air défaitiste. « Mais pour tout l'or du monde ou même pour ma vie, je ne peux rien dire. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir et de paraitre aussi faible mais quand il s'agit de protéger les siens, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais. »

« Est-ce que ces informations sont de nature à provoquer une catastrophe quelconque ou… je ne sais quoi ? »

« Non, rien qui puisse relever de la Sécurité Nationale ou qui soit, de proche ou de loin, en rapport avec notre travail ou celui d'une agence fédérale ou même de la police. C'est juste quelque chose de personnel qui pourrait ruiner la vie de plusieurs personnes. Je ne peux, en mon âme et conscience, les laisser divulguer ce qu'ils savent. »

« Une idée de qui est derrière tout ça ? »

« Non et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. Elle a juste été la messagère mais le peu qu'elle m'a dit m'a convaincu qu'il valait mieux que j'obtempère à leur requête. »

« Que voulaient-ils d'autre à part la nomination de Shepard au NCIS ? »

« Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, ils n'ont jamais soumis d'autre demande, je vous le jure. »

« Bien, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à me mordre les doigts de vous faire confiance sur ce point particulier, Philip. Cependant, au vu de ces éléments, je ne peux vous laisser occuper votre poste plus longtemps. Vous allez donc me remettre votre démission en invoquant un problème de santé ou une autre raison quelconque. Je veux votre lettre sur mon bureau demain matin à la première heure. Il va sans dire que des sanctions complémentaires pourraient être prises si nous devons faire face à d'autres complications. »

« Entendu, Mark » confirma Davenport. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis dans une position inconfortable. En acceptant le poste de SecNav, je n'espérais pas terminer ainsi mes fonctions. »

« Vous avez assuré en grande partie ce que l'on attendait de vous mais cette erreur de jugement vous coûte effectivement très cher et je ne peux malheureusement faire l'impasse dessus. Vous vous rendez bien compte que Shepard mettait la vie d'un agent exceptionnel en danger. En fait, non seulement ça, mais je suis quasi certain que ce trafiquant n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à l'éliminer à titre d'exemple pour une prochaine tentative de ce type. »

« Je me rends compte effectivement que je n'ai pas envisagé les conséquences de ma lâcheté en nommant Shepard à ce poste contre votre avis. J'en paie le prix et c'est dans la logique des choses. Je ne peux vous en tenir rigueur et je comprends votre décision, Mark » déclara Davenport d'un ton chagriné.

.

Il avait aimé occupé le poste, aimé le pouvoir qu'il avait entre les mains et il n'avait jamais été plus satisfait de se sentir puissant. Shepard avait ruiné tout ça en quelques minutes et il ne pourrait jamais assez s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas tenté de chercher de l'aide.

.

Philip Spencer n'était pas seulement son supérieur direct, il était devenu un ami qui aurait pu lui apporter une solution mais il avait négligé de lui en parler et de l'impliquer dans l'imbroglio que cette garce avait créé parce qu'elle voulait désespérément le poste de directrice du NCIS et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

« Bien, il est temps de laisser Shepard préparer son départ » annonça alors Spencer. « Je vous revois sous peu, Philip. A bientôt. »

« Merci pour votre indulgence, Mark » dit Davenport d'un ton sincère. « Vous aurez ma lettre de démission sur votre bureau comme promis. Au revoir. »

.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Davenport prit l'ascenseur pour quitter le building. Spencer soupira et composa le numéro de l'agent du FBI qui saurait donner la suite nécessaire à toute cette fichue affaire. Shepard ne pouvait s'en tirer à bon compte.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _J'ai reporté la publication de ce chapitre parce que j'ai dû faire face à un problème domestique important qui devait trouver une solution rapidement. Notre vie quotidienne en est perturbée et génère du temps et de l'énergie pour le résoudre._

 _._

 _Voilà le cas de Shepard et du SecNav sont traités. Un très long chapitre qui, je l'espère, prend en compte les points soulevés par Tony lors de son algarade._

 _._

 _Quant aux informations que Shepard détient sur Davenport, dans la mesure où je n'ai aucune idée précise sur le sujet, j'ai préféré contourné le problème et ne rien avancer._

 _._

 _Le prochain chapitre traitera donc des sanctions pour l'équipe._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	39. Chapitre 38 : Sanction salariale 1

.

.

 _Avec ce chapitre, je continue d'égrener les réprimandes de l'équipe de Gibbs. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires._

 _._

 _On s'achemine vers la fin de cette histoire. Encore deux chapitres tout au plus._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 38 : Sanction salariale 1**

.

Sa conversation téléphonique terminée, Spencer quitta le bureau directorial, se posta au sommet de l'escalier et observa un instant l'activité de l'étage. Il repéra immédiatement l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs même s'il ne connaissait que le chef d'équipe qui n'était visiblement pas à son bureau.

.

Il n'avait pas besoin pour le moment de traiter directement avec l'irascible ex Marine, il avait bien l'intention de l'asticoter également mais après avoir rencontré ses subordonnés. Il continua son observation encore quelques minutes avant de retourner vers le bureau.

.

« Miss, veuillez demander à l'Agent McGee de me rejoindre immédiatement, je vous prie » dit-il à la secrétaire.

« Tout de suite, Monsieur » répondit Cynthia qui prenait déjà le téléphone pour obtempérer.

« Merci, Miss. »

.

Il rentra dans le bureau, ferma la porte et alla s'installer derrière le bureau de Shepard. Il avait pris le temps de relire les dossiers et évaluations des membres de l'équipe avant son entrevue avec la directrice et il les connaissait donc un peu. Son opinion sur chacun d'eux était très divergente mais édifiante.

.

Il stoppa ses réflexions lorsqu'un coup résonna sur le battant de la porte. Il somma son visiteur d'entrer et lui indiqua un siège face au bureau. Il vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage très expressif de l'agent avant qu'il ne prenne place dans un siège.

.

 _Il ne fera jamais un bon candidat pour des missions sous couverture, il est incapable de cacher ses émotions et il doit être également un mauvais menteur_ pensa Spencer en étudiant un instant l'informaticien.

.

 _Enfin, un entretien sérieux qui doit signifier que je suis un agent qui compte désormais_ spécula McGee. _Je vais sans doute être enfin promu comme je le dois_.

.

« Vous avez souhaité me rencontrer, Monsieur » s'étonna McGee, malgré tout nerveux.

« J'imagine que vous savez qui je suis, Agent McGee ? »

« En effet, vous êtes le Secrétaire à la Défense Spencer, Monsieur » nota l'agent.

« Bien, puisque nous savons qui nous sommes respectivement, il est inutile de s'attarder sur de plus amples présentations, il me semble » spécifia Spencer.

« Hum, permettez-moi d'être étonné par cet entretien, Monsieur » déclara encore l'agent.

« Aucune raison pour ça, Agent » le coupa Mark. « Je vais m'entretenir avec toute votre équipe. »

« C'est au sujet de l'altercation avec DiNozzo, hier, Monsieur ? » demanda McGee. « Si c'est le cas, je peux vous assurer que les accusations portées contre moi sont erronées. »

« Votre présomption est parfaitement déplacée pour l'instant, Agent McGee » signala le SecDef. « Et il serait plus judicieux de vous abstenir de faire des suppositions et me laisser l'opportunité de m'exprimer, il me semble. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit McGee, un peu penaud mais non coupable.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point… Votre équipe a attiré mon attention il y a déjà quelque temps mais ces derniers mois, après l'accident de l'Agent Gibbs, la prise de fonction en tant que chef d'équipe de l'Agent DiNozzo et le retour de votre ancien chef, la cohésion entre ses membres n'a pas été des plus formidables. Un avis à ce sujet ? »

.

McGee soupesa brièvement sa réponse, il avait ici l'occasion de déverser sa rancœur envers l'italien et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

.

« A vrai dire, Monsieur, DiNozzo n'a pas été le meilleur choix pour remplacer Gibbs » commença-t-il. « Il a cherché à imiter le style de Gibbs mais s'en y parvenir. Ensuite, il a décidé de se comporter très différemment et j'avoue n'avoir pas adhéré à sa manière de traiter aussi bien notre relation que la façon de travailler. »

« Voulez-vous dire que l'Agent DiNozzo vous a traité incorrectement ? »

« Je suis devenu son second mais c'est comme s'il pensait que je serais son larbin » accusa aussitôt McGee. « Il voulait que je traite toute la paperasse qu'il ne voulait pas faire. J'ai bien vu, lorsqu'il était le second de Gibbs, le temps qu'il passait à remplir les documents, il avait toujours du temps pour déconner, flirter et nous faire des blagues douteuses ou jouer à des jeux stupides sur son téléphone. »

« Vous en avez donc déduit _à tort_ que son rôle en tant que second d'équipe était de plus réduit, j'imagine ? »

« Exact » s'empressa de répondre l'informaticien avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je veux dire… » tenta-t-il de se reprendre en comprenant son erreur.

« Vous avez accepté la promotion offerte par Shepard sans même vous renseigner sur le rôle véritable d'un agent senior » s'offusqua le SecDef. « Si vous aviez eu la curiosité de lire le profil demandé pour accéder à une telle position, vous n'auriez pas cette opinion toute faite. Ceci prouve amplement que vous n'auriez jamais dû occuper cette fonction. De plus, je doute que Gibbs aurait souffert de travailler avec un agent aussi incompétent que vous laissez entendre que votre supérieur l'était et ce, durant plusieurs années. N'est-ce pas, Agent McGee ? »

.

L'informaticien laissa transparaître sa frustration de voir le SecDef prendre le parti de l'italien. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que leur grand chef pourrait en connaitre autant sur leur équipe et sur ses membres.

.

« C'est vrai, Gibbs ne tolère pas l'incompétence, Monsieur » finit-il par admettre.

« Donc, vous conviendrez que s'il ne s'est jamais débarrassé de l'Agent DiNozzo, c'est qu'il devait estimer qu'il convenait parfaitement au poste » souligna Spencer. « De plus, Gibbs a recruté personnellement son second, le débauchant du Département de Police de Baltimore où il était plutôt populaire et hautement apprécié. Il me semble que vous devez votre place au sein de son équipe uniquement parce que votre supérieur hiérarchique immédiat, c'est-à-dire celui que vous dénigrez aussi allégrement, a plaidé votre cause auprès de votre patron qui n'était pas très chaud pour vous accueillir. »

« J'ai mon utilité dans l'équipe, Monsieur » railla McGee. « Je suis le seul compétent pour traquer n'importe quelle information via l'informatique, je suis diplômé du MIT. DiNozzo est à peine capable de naviguer sur Internet pour des recherches basiques. »

« C'est votre opinion, Agent » le contra le SecDef. « Dois-je vous rappeler que Gibbs a travaillé avec l'Agent DiNozzo durant plusieurs années et que ce dernier a dû faire lui-même les recherches qui vous sont désormais dévolues ? »

« Gibbs requérait l'aide d'Abby pour ça » le contredit l'informaticien.

« Détrompez-vous, Agent McGee » dit Spencer en secouant la tête. « Pensez-vous donc que votre laborantine avait le temps de procéder aux analyses et aux recherches ? Je crois que vous tentez de vous leurrer et de trouver des excuses à votre propre incompétence. Je pense également que l'officier David et vous-même avaient décidé de vous mettre des œillères et de penser que vous étiez les meilleurs. »

« Chacun de nous a été recruté par Gibbs pour nos compétences personnelles » argua Tim.

« Encore une erreur de votre part » railla le SecDef. « Le seul membre de son équipe que Gibbs a souhaité dans son équipe est l'Agent DiNozzo. Chaque autre membre qui est venu se greffer sur leur duo l'a été via des circonstances particulières. Ni Todd, David ou vous n'avez été aussi ardemment persuadé de venir travailler pour lui que DiNozzo. Ça en dit long sur votre valeur à ses yeux. »

« Je vous assure, Monsieur, que Gibbs a souhaité notre présence dans son équipe. »

« Continuez à vous en persuader si ça vous rassure mais je pense que vous ne pourriez rivaliser contre le seul qu'il a choisi. »

.

Spencer le scruta un moment avant d'ouvrir le dossier posé devant lui. Il parcourut rapidement son contenu avant de reporter son attention sur l'informaticien. McGee s'agita sur son siège montrant définitivement son inconfort et son anxiété. Le SecDef sourit intérieurement de voir l'agent devenir plus nerveux.

.

« J'ai souhaité m'entretenir avec vous – et je le ferai également avec le reste de votre équipe – suite à des problèmes de gestion sous la direction de Shepard » annonça-t-il. « Elle a gravement mis en danger l'agence qu'elle était sensée mener avec discernement. De plus, des irrégularités dans l'utilisation du matériel du NCIS nous ont été rapportées. »

« Des irrégularités ? » questionna McGee d'un ton inquiet.

« En effet, et ceci concerne chacun d'entre vous. Mais commençons par vous, Agent McGee » déclara le SecDef. « En ce qui vous concerne, des plaintes de nos agences sœurs sont parvenues sur le bureau du SecNav qui a choisi, sur les recommandations de Shepard, de ne pas y donner suite. »

« Des plaintes ? » s'étonna l'informaticien.

« En effet, Agent » continua son supérieur. « Le piratage régulier des bases de données du FBI, quand ce ne sont pas celles de la CIA ou même de la NSA, est un délit fédéral, il me semble. Vous n'êtes pas exempt de poursuites à ce sujet. »

« Monsieur, depuis les attentats du 11 septembre, la coopération entre agences gouvernementales est un fait réel » tenta de se dédouaner McGee.

« La coopération doit être volontairement acceptée, Agent » stipula le SecDef. « Or, il me semble que vos intrusions dans lesdites bases sont toujours imprévisible et rapides, ce qui implique que vous n'avez obtenu aucune autorisation préalable. »

« Le délai de réponse est trop long et nous avons souvent besoin des informations dans les minutes qui suivent, Monsieur » expliqua l'informaticien.

« Ca ne vous empêche pas de les avertir que vous allez vous introduire dans leurs serveurs, Agent » tonna Spencer. « Vous pensez être autorisé à vous y promener à votre guise ? J'imagine qu'en tant qu'agent junior, votre niveau d'accréditation n'est pas suffisant pour accéder à ces informations de manière… dirons-nous 'normale' ! Vous avez… ou aviez au sein de votre équipe un collègue dont le niveau était suffisamment élevé pour vous assister ou mieux procéder pour vous ou demander une autorisation spéciale. »

« Agent Gibbs n'est pas très doué en informatique, Monsieur » contra aussitôt McGee. « C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été engagé dans son équipe, pour effectuer toutes les recherches informatiquement. »

« Je vois que, comme certaines autres personnes, vous n'avez jamais sorti votre tête de votre cul, Agent » répliqua vertement et crûment le SecDef. « Vous prétendez être un membre de la meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs et vous n'êtes pas fichu de voir ce qui est juste devant votre nez. »

« Pardon, Monsieur mais je ne vois pas… »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, vous ne voyez pas, en effet » ricana l'homme. « Je ne parlais pas de Gibbs mais bien plutôt de l'Agent DiNozzo. »

« DiNozzo n'était que le second de Gibbs, il ne peut avoir une accréditation plus élevée » contra l'informaticien, tellement sûr de son fait qu'il sourit.

« Décidément, je me demande bien comment votre équipe peut détenir le ratio d'enquêtes résolues le plus élevé avec des ignares tels que vous ! » soupira Spencer. « Le niveau d'accréditation de DiNozzo est le plus élevé de votre équipe, c'est l'avantage de participer à autant de missions sous couverture, des missions hautement confidentielles qui vous dépassent largement. C'est également un tacticien qui a organisé certaines opérations spéciales » révéla Spencer en soupirant.

.

McGee lança un regard incrédule au SecDef se demandant si ce dernier ne plaisantait pas. A voir son expression, il devina qu'il était plus que sérieux. Il réalisa qu'il ne devait plus dénigrer allégrement l'italien, chaque fois qu'il s'avisait de tenter de le rabaisser, son interlocuteur le détrompait aussitôt et lui assenait une vérité qu'il ignorait sur son collègue.

.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de tant de choses au sujet de l'agent qu'il pensait connaitre ? S'était-il trop laissé influencer par Kate, Abby et Ziva au sujet de DiNozzo ? Ou avait-il présumé que lui-même valait mieux que l'italien parce qu'il détenait un diplôme ? Il semblerait que son collègue soit hautement apprécié par des personnalités qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que l'italien puisse connaitre.

.

« Vous avez également manqué de respect envers un supérieur hiérarchique allant jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres directs qu'il vous donnait, c'est-à-dire que vous avez contourné la chaine de commandement en prenant vos instructions directement de l'Agent Gibbs » poursuivit le SecDef. « Et pire, vous avez également choisi de ne pas suivre les procédures et protocoles mis en place pour la sauvegarde des indices et preuves, pouvant ainsi permettre la remise en cause des arrestations effectuées par votre équipe et, par extension, la libération possible de coupables. »

« Je m'insurge, Monsieur contre ses accusations » s'indigna McGee.

« Vous pouvez le faire tant que vous pouvez mais un audit sera effectué quant à vos actions et votre méthode de travail. Vos actions ne peuvent rester sans conséquence, je pense que vous le devinez. »

« Je voudrais plaider… »

« Trop tard pour tenter de vous dédouaner, Agent » le coupa Spencer en le toisant. « Vous avez dépassé certaines limites et vous allez devoir faire face aux sanctions que je vais vous énumérer. Pour votre insubordination et votre irrespect envers un supérieur hiérarchique direct, vous êtes suspendu durant 3 mois dont deux sans solde. Vous devrez suivre un nouveau cursus au FLECT pour toutes les sessions relatives à l'éthique de l'usage des ressources de l'agence. Vous serez évalué à la fin de cette période et cette évaluation déterminera votre futur au sein de l'agence. De plus, vous serez désormais limité à des accès informatiques autorisés que je définirais personnellement. Une seule transgression, même à la demande de votre chef d'équipe et vous serez immédiatement viré. Si… et je dis bien SI vous êtes maintenu au statut d'agent de terrain, vous serez en probation pour une période de six mois, ce qui signifie que vous perdez votre grade d'agent junior… »

.

McGee ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Spencer leva la main pour l'en dissuader.

.

« Vous avez apparemment oublié la véritable nature de votre travail d'agent junior, il est donc normal que vous repartiez à la case départ » expliqua le SecDef avec une certaine délectation. « Vous ne pourrez prétendre à une promotion, s'il y a lieu, avant deux ans et c'est définitif. Que votre travail soit exemplaire durant cette période ne signifiera pas que cette restriction sera levée. Vous ne respectez pas la chaine de commandement, vous ignorez un ordre donné par un supérieur, vous dénigrez un collègue, vous propagez des rumeurs ou vous abondez dans le sens d'un autre agent irrespectueux, vous serez viré. Comprenez bien ceci, Agent McGee, vous êtes sur la corde raide. Un seul faux pas et vous pourrez tenter de trouver une autre place ailleurs mais certainement pas dans une agence fédérale, non plus dans quelque force de police que ce soit. »

« Je vais faire appel de toutes ces sanctions, je n'y suis pour rien si DiNozzo… »

« Voici votre premier avertissement, Agent » le coupa Mark. « Vous allez désormais utiliser le titre d'Agent en parlant de lui ou je mets à exécution immédiatement ma décision. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

.

Le visage de l'informaticien montra aussitôt sa réaction, la colère colorait ses traits d'un rouge vif et il serrait les dents si fort que Spencer crut qu'il allait les briser.

.

« Un autre point à aborder avec vous » poursuivit l'homme. « Vous avez écrit un roman policier pour lequel vous avez basé les personnages sur la personnalité de vos collègues. »

.

Ici, McGee ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il n'allait pas laisser cet homme dénigrer son travail de romancier, l'ouvrage qui lui avait pris tant de temps et d'énergie et qui allait lui rapporter tant d'argent.

« Ceci est faux, rien n'est basé sur l'équipe ou les enquêtes que nous avons traitées, Monsieur » s'indigna-t-il avec véhémence.

« Ah oui ! » railla le SecDef. « LJ Tibbs me semble pourtant familier, il me rappelle énormément un agent qui se nomme… voyons voir Leroy Jethro Gibbs, on dirait. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Agent ? »

« Non, pas du tout » tenta de le contredire McGee. « Mon personnage n'est pas basé sur Gibbs, je le jure. »

« On pourrait s'y tromper ! N'est-il pas veuf puis divorcé plusieurs fois, n'est-ce pas un Marine reconverti en agent fédéral ? Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences pour ne pas être basé sur votre chef d'équipe. Oh, s'il n'y avait que lui mais l'Agent Tommy fait visiblement référence à l'Agent DiNozzo dont vous avez emprunté non seulement le parcours professionnel mais aussi certains détails personnels et que vous avez caricaturé de façon plutôt insultante. Et ne parlons pas de Pimmy Jalmer qui sonne aussi familier que Jimmy Palmer. Mais que dire de ce que vous en avez fait… c'est proprement outrageant pour le pauvre garçon. »

.

McGee avala convulsivement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait nier plus longtemps avoir pris pour modèles ses collègues avec de tels détails qui rappelaient en effet ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait jamais eu assez d'imagination pour créer de toutes pièces des personnages fictifs, il avait donc choisi de copier les traits de caractère des membres de l'équipe en exagérant certains côtés pour les rendre ridicules.

.

Seul McGregor, son pendant dans le livre, était un agent ayant toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être le héros de son roman. C'était le portrait de l'agent qu'il rêvait d'être en fait et qu'il avait transposé dans son histoire. En fait, le portrait correspondait bien mieux à ce qu'était Tommy, c'est-à-dire DiNozzo dans la réalité.

.

« Cependant, ce qui est bien plus grave et relève même d'un manque de discernement flagrant est le fait que vous vous soyez inspiré, pour ne pas dire appuyé, sur des enquêtes réelles pour ce foutu bouquin » continua son tourmenteur. « Tellement que ceux qui ont participé aux enquêtes peuvent reconnaitre les affaires en question. Ce qui signifie que n'importe quel avocat pourrait invoquer ce fait pour faire invalider le procès et la sentence de leurs clients dans bien des arrestations que votre équipe a effectuées. Vous rendez vous compte que votre prose pourrait être à l'origine de libérations de criminels, Agent McGee ? Etes-vous si inconscient de ce fait pour avoir osé utiliser des faits réels que vous n'avez même pas travestis ? C'est un suicide professionnel que vous avez pondu si vous persistez à le faire publier. Non seulement ça mais vous pourriez être poursuivi pour divulgation de preuves. »

.

Spencer fit une pause dans l'évidence intention de laisser à McGee l'opportunité de réaliser ses erreurs mais l'agent ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre la gravité de ses écrits. Il ne montrait aucun remords pour avoir agi ainsi. Il fallait donc lui faire voir ce qui pouvait se produire s'il maintenait son intention de publier ce fichu livre.

.

« J'ai soumis votre prose à un spécialiste du JAG et il est d'avis, tout comme plusieurs de ses confrères, de sommer votre éditeur de surseoir définitivement à sa parution en librairie ou tout simplement d'abandonner sa publication » annonça alors Spencer. « Si, malgré notre avis, il est édité, vous pourrez vous attendre à ce que notre agence vous intente un procès qui, non seulement vous coutera plus que vos droits d'auteur mais également placera votre éditeur dans une position inconfortable. Il sera également à vos côtés lors de votre procès pour répondre de ses propres actions dans cette affaire. »

.

McGee n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était piégé dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Il publiait son livre et il pouvait faire face à une peine de prison, il laissait son éditeur faire son choix et il pouvait se retrouver lui aussi au banc des accusés avec lui. Ses rêves de richesse s'envolaient parce qu'il avait été trop paresseux et laxiste pour inventer sa propre galerie de personnages et d'enquêtes.

.

Il avait pris le chemin de la facilité parce que les heures de travail sous la férule de Gibbs ne lui permettait pas de passer trop de temps à concocter tout une palette de personnages pour son roman. Il avait signé un contrat et il devait légalement en respecter les termes et le délai de remise de son texte s'il ne voulait pas se voir assigner en justice.

.

Et voilà qu'il pouvait se retrouver malgré tout devant un juge parce qu'il avait négligé le principe même de son métier d'auteur : faire travailler son imagination. Il avait choisi de piller dans la réalité pour adapter les faits dans son œuvre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait tenté de faire et avait failli lamentablement. Oh, il pouvait nier tant qu'il voulait, il savait qu'il ne leurrait plus personne.

.

Spencer le ramena à la réalité.

.

« Cet entretien est terminé, vous pouvez regagner votre bureau, le vider de vos effets personnels » ordonna l'homme d'un ton sans réplique. « Vous remettrez votre arme, votre badge et votre carte professionnelle au garde de sécurité chargé de vous escorter hors du bâtiment. Vous ne remettrez les pieds ici qu'à la fin de votre période de sanction. Si d'aventure, vous osez franchir le seuil de l'agence pour autre chose ou à tout autre moment, vous pourrez rechercher un autre travail. J'espère que vous comprenez bien que si vous enfreignez un seul de mes ordres, votre lettre de licenciement partira aussitôt. Est-ce clair pour vous, McGee ? »

« Très clair, Monsieur » confirma l'informaticien d'une voix faible et l'air vaincu.

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer » déclara Spencer d'un ton de commande.

.

McGee se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans même le saluer ou lui jeter un dernier regard. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait discuter la punition infligée sous peine de perdre son poste. La tête basse et les épaules voûtées, il fit son chemin vers son bureau qu'il entreprit de vider de son contenu.

.

Heureusement pour lui, Gibbs n'était pas à son bureau et Ziva n'eut pas le temps de le questionner, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Son propre entretien suivait le sien.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'israélienne monta les marches d'un pas mesuré, elle s'efforçait de réfléchir à ce qui lui valait d'être convoquée dans le bureau de Jenny. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de discuter de ce qui c'était passé la veille avec cet imbécile de DiNozzo. Elle ne voyait que ce sujet qui motivait d'être sommée de se présenter sans tarder à l'étage.

.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer la secrétaire et entra sans frapper dans la pièce pour s'arrêter net en voyant l'homme installé dans le fauteuil directorial. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais l'air d'autorité qu'il dégageait ne présageait rien de bon si Jenny n'était pas présente pour cet entretien.

.

« On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières au Mossad, Miss David ? » l'interpella l'homme. « Frapper et attendre d'être prié d'entrer sont un minimum, il me semble. »

« Je pensais trouver Jenny ici » dit Ziva sans même s'excuser.

« Eh bien, il est évident qu'elle n'est pas ici » ironisa l'inconnu. « Fermez donc cette porte et prenez un siège que nous puissions commencer cet entretien. »

.

Ziva fit ce qui lui était ordonné, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une invitation au ton employé. Elle prit place dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau et attendit, un air de rébellion clairement visible sur le visage.

.

« Miss David ! » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé brutalement.

« Officier David » cracha presque la brune.

.

Spencer la regarda et son air froid et implacable fit comprendre à l'israélienne qu'il ne s'en laisserait pas conter par elle. Elle n'intimiderait pas son interlocuteur aussi facilement que certains autres.

.

« Mettons les choses au clair dès à présent, Miss » déclara Spencer. « Ici, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une employée. Je suis Mark Spencer, Secrétaire à la Défense. Ce qui signifie, jeune femme, que je suis celui qui détermine votre avenir au sein de l'agence. Et pour votre gouverne, vous ne m'impressionnez pas le moins du monde. »

.

Il fit une pause pour lui laisser quelques secondes pour digérer l'information qu'il venait de lui communiquer. Elle avala rapidement et se redressa dans son siège malgré tout, une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur.

.

« Commençons donc par le commencement » continua-t-il. « Vous avez été placée dans l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs par Jenny Shepard, directrice de l'agence. Vous avez réussi à soudoyer l'Agent Gibbs en le manipulant pour qu'il approuve cette disposition en tuant votre demi-frère pour lui sauver la vie. »

.

Il vit la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche mais ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

.

« Inutile de nier les faits, Miss » la prévint le SecDef. « Et cessez de penser que vous autres, officiers du Mossad, êtes les meilleurs au monde. Il existe bien d'autres agences dont les membres actifs sont bien meilleurs que vous » statua-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Revenons donc à votre intégration dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Nous savons tous que vous ne possédez aucune des qualités nécessaires pour servir en tant qu'enquêtrice, il était donc évident que votre place au sein de son groupe était inapproprié, pour ne pas dire étrange et suspicieux. »

« Je suis entraînée à observer, je peux également faire des surveillances sans me faire repérer » indiqua-t-elle.

« Mais le métier d'enquêteur ne se résume pas à ça, il va bien au-delà et ces qualités sont de bien moindre importance pour traquer des criminels, interroger des témoins, suivre une piste, trouver des indices… »

« Je suis compétence pour interroger, les officiers Kidon sont entrainés dans ce sens » objecta la brune.

« Vous êtes plutôt entrainée à torturer pour obtenir des informations, à assassiner et à espionner que d'enquêter. Il est de notoriété publique que vous ne savez pas travailler en équipe mais plutôt en solitaire. Obéir à des ordres vous est difficile, pire même vous est impossible si vous ne respectez pas celui qui les donne. »

« J'obéis aux ordres que me donne l'Agent Gibbs » objecta-t-elle.

« Oui et uniquement si c'est lui qui vous les donne » contra Spencer. « L'Agent DiNozzo est également votre supérieur hiérarchique et donc plus haut que vous dans la chaine de commandement. Pourtant, ça ne vous empêche pas de lui manquer de respect et d'ignorer les ordres qu'il vous donne. Vous êtes aux USA, bien loin de votre agence dont le système de fonctionnement diffère largement du nôtre. Vous êtes rémunérée par notre gouvernement, vous êtes tenue de vous conformer à nos lois. »

« Je respecte… »

« Non, vous êtes une outsider qui se fiche de la façon dont nous menons les enquêtes » la contredit-il. « Vous crochetez des serrures pour pénétrer chez autrui sans mandat, vous malmenez des suspects pour les forcer à avouer, vous intimidez des témoins pour qu'ils coopèrent plus vite, vous conduisez des véhicules gouvernementaux sans autorisation spéciale et la cerise sur le gâteau, vous vous adonnez à l'espionnage. »

.

Ziva David le fixa d'un air choqué lorsqu'il termina sa tirade. Comment pouvait-il savoir autant de choses à son sujet et surtout la dernière remarque ? Certes, elle avait réussi à soudoyer McGee à son insu pour qu'il lui explique comment utiliser l'informatique pour obtenir des informations confidentielles.

.

Après tout, elle avait été placée dans cette équipe en particulier pour parvenir à ce but, envoyer régulièrement les dossiers sur les opérations menées par l'agence en Afrique et au Moyen Orient. Seule, Jenny connaissait la véritable nature de sa mission au NCIS et donc la raison de travailler au sein de l'équipe première de l'agence.

.

« Vos allégations sont erronées, Monsieur. Je ne fais que ce que Gibbs veut bien me laisser faire, ni plus, ni moins » se défendit-elle de son mieux. « S'il estime que je peux questionner des témoins ou des suspects, conduire un véhicule, il sait mieux que moi si je suis autorisée à le faire. »

« Et vous autorise-t-il également à télécharger des dossiers confidentiels et à les envoyer à votre agence ? » ironisa le SecDef. « Je doute qu'il soit au courant de ce procédé que vous avez pratiquez depuis votre arrivée dans cette agence. »

.

Il nota la surprise qu'elle ne put masquer suffisamment vite et il secoua la tête.

.

« Vous pensiez sans doute que personne ne vous soupçonnerez d'espionnage, Miss David ! » nota-t-il. « Sachez que vous en avez leurré un bon nombre mais que quelqu'un s'est immédiatement rendu compte de votre petite manège. Et vous ne pouvez museler votre véritable nature lorsqu'elle est si profondément ancrée en vous. Vous serez toujours un assassin et une espionne, vous ne désirez pas changer comme vous le laissez croire. »

« Je ne suis plus cette personne, je vous assure » clama-t-elle. « L'Agent Gibbs m'a donné une chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai choisi de ne plus être sous les ordres de mon père. »

« Balivernes, Miss » dit Spencer en agitant la main. « Vous n'avez aucune intention de changer. Et il est inutile de me faire croire que vous êtes innocente. J'ai fait procéder à une recherche informatique sur votre poste de travail, vous avez beau avoir effacé l'historique de navigation de votre ordinateur, il n'empêche que nous avons relevé vos téléchargements d'après l'étude des sauvegardes dont dispose l'agence. Il ressort que, depuis votre arrivée, vous avez envoyé une bonne douzaine de dossiers confidentiels à une adresse mail ici à Washington, en fait directement à l'ambassade d'Israël. »

.

Mise devant le fait qu'elle venait d'être démasquée, elle préféra se taire. Elle allait devoir faire appel à l'avocat de l'ambassade pour la sortir de cette mascarade. Elle ignorait qui avait réussi à percer à jour sa mission mais elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de réussir à convaincre le SecDef de sa bonne foi.

.

« Je souhaite connaitre le nom de la personne qui vous a renseigné sur mes soi-disant agissements parce que, manifestement, elle ne sait pas ce dont elle parle » demanda-t-elle d'un ton impératif.

« Inutile de jouer les divas, Miss » persifla l'homme. « Vous n'êtes aucunement en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit et certainement pas ce genre d'information. Je vais cependant vous fournir de quoi réfléchir. »

.

Sachant que l'israélienne pourrait relier DiNozzo à toute cette affaire, il décida de détourner son attention de l'italien du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire en impliquant quelqu'un d'autre.

.

« Shepard a été démise de ses fonctions de directrice à la suite d'irrégularités constatées dans sa gestion de l'agence » expliqua-t-il. « Elle a dû répondre d'un certain nombre d'anomalies, notamment en ce qui vous concerne. Nous avons passé un bon moment à évoquer votre prise de fonctions et les décisions qu'elle a prises à votre sujet. L'une d'elles étant bien sûr l'attribution d'un niveau d'accréditation bien trop élevé pour un simple agent de liaison, ce qui indique que cette entorse a été faite délibérément et dans un seul but, celui de vous permettre d'accéder à des informations qui ne relevaient pas de votre travail d'enquêtrice. »

.

Il vit la jeune femme prendre une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer pour éviter d'exploser. Elle pensait cacher ses émotions mais en vérité, elle ne faisait que les exprimer sans s'en rendre compte. Il était évident qu'elle bouillait de rage et que le fait de savoir que celle qui était son amie avait contribué à la démasquer ne devait pas la réjouir.

.

« Ce qui signifie que chacune de vous avait un but précis à atteindre en arrivant à l'agence, Shepard voulait se venger de René Benoit et vous-même deviez renseigner Papa sur nos opérations militaires qui vous intéressaient le plus » développa Spencer.

« Vous ne pouvez rien prouver… » tenta-t-elle.

« Détrompez-vous, jeune femme. Nous avons suffisamment de preuves de vos agissements » la contredit-il. « En fait, tout ce joli plan a été mis en place voilà plusieurs années. Shepard et vous avez mené plusieurs missions en Europe avec un succès mitigé. Votre père, le Directeur du Mossad vous a poussé à nouer une relation amicale personnelle et professionnelle avec elle tandis qu'il intriguait pour lui ouvrir les portes du NCIS pour la pousser au sommet. Dans le même temps, il œuvrait pour que votre frère fasse lui aussi partie de son stratagème. Comme un bon chef d'orchestre, il a fait jouer tout son petit monde au doigt et à la baguette. Et voici le résultat, vous avez tué Haswari, Shepard est virée et vous, ma chère, vous allez retourner à votre point de départ, c'est-à-dire dans votre pays par le premier avion. »

.

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de la brune fit intérieurement plaisir à Spencer, elle fulminait littéralement et si c'était possible, il pourrait voir la fumée sortir de ses orifices. Elle se leva brusquement et s'avança en se penchant vers lui.

.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer en Israël, j'ai un accord avec Jenny Shepard » siffla-t-elle. « Elle doit me maintenir à mon poste ici à l'agence le plus longtemps possible et rien, ni personne ne peut revenir sur ce contrat. »

Spencer émit un gloussement de satisfaction à la voir prête à le menacer pour n'avoir pas à être déportée. Il la fixa d'un air méprisant et

.

« Vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre la situation, Miss David » soupira-t-il. « Quelles que soient les dispositions prises par Shepard vous concernant, elles sont caduques depuis le moment où elle a été démise de ses fonctions de directrice de l'agence d'autant plus qu'elle les a prises sans en référer à ses supérieurs, en l'occurrence le SecNav ou le SecDef. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'elle ne m'a jamais soufflé mot de ce soi-disant accord. Etant donné que vous n'avez aucune preuve, aucun document en attestant, vous ne pouvez le mettre en avant pour échapper à votre renvoi. »

« Je souhaite passer un marché avec qui peut me garantir que je resterai dans ce pays » proposa-t-elle soudain.

« Ah, encore une échappatoire ! » maugréa-t-il.

« J'ai subtilisé des informations avant mon départ d'Israël, des informations vitales pour votre lutte contre le terrorisme. Je vous propose de vous les communiquer en échange de mon immunité. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Que vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus, Miss ! » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Ce sont des renseignements de valeur qui peuvent vous permettre de détruire plusieurs cellules importantes. Vous ne pouvez ignorer cette possibilité aussi facilement. »

« Oh mais bien sûr que je peux et je dois le faire » railla-t-il. « Chère Miss David, vous avouez avoir ces éléments en votre possession depuis que vous avez posé le pied sur le sol américain. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont, au bas mot, vieux de dix-huit mois. Voyez-vous, durant ce laps de temps, les choses ont bien changé et nous avons réussi à détruire plusieurs de ces cellules sans votre aide » indiqua-t-il d'un ton satisfait. « Vous pouvez croire que vous êtes meilleurs que nous mais sur ce coup, nous sommes les vainqueurs. »

« C'est impossible, nos agents m'auraient informée de la situation » cracha-t-elle.

« Personne n'aime se vanter de s'être fait damner le pion par un adversaire considéré comme inférieur » remarqua Spencer. « Votre cher papa n'a pas dû apprécier de se faire battre sur son propre terrain, l'espionnage est affaire d'opportunités après tout. »

.

S'avouant vaincue, elle reprit place dans le siège derrière elle et resta muette.

.

« Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à négocier, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que vous serez escortée dans quelques heures à l'aéroport pour être extrader vers Israël » l'informa officiellement le SecDef. « Il est entendu avec votre escorte qu'à la moindre tentative de fuite de votre part, vous serez rendue dans l'incapacité de vous déplacer. Autrement dit, vos gardes vous tireront dans les jambes sans sommation. »

.

Il fit une pause pour lui permettre de digérer ces propos.

.

« Vous allez donc récupérer vos affaires personnelles à votre bureau, vous laissez votre badge, votre passe de sécurité et votre révolver au garde qui vous attend. De même, vous serez délesté des armes blanches et autres que vous avez sur vous. Si vous êtes contrôlé en possession d'un seul objet qui peut vous permettre de blesser, vous serez immédiatement considérée comme terroriste et emmenée en prison. Ne vous y tromper pas, je ne ferai aucun cas de vous si vous vous avisez de vouloir fausser compagnie à votre escorte à l'aéroport pour profiter de la foule pour disparaitre, vous serez abattue sur place. Votre signalement a d'ores et déjà été diffusé. Il y a suffisamment d'agents en civil pour vous barrer la route et vous arrêter ou vous tuer. J'espère que vous ne prendrez donc pas mes paroles à la légère. »

.

Spencer la fixa un instant et vit la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux s'éteindre tout aussi rapidement. Elle réalisait enfin qu'elle avait peu de chance de rester dans le pays.

« Puis-je au moins passer chez moi récupérer quelques vêtements et objets personnels ? » supplia-t-elle presque.

« Nul besoin pour vous de retourner là-bas » l'informa le SecDef. « Deux valises remplies par une auxiliaire féminine de la police qui s'est rendue à votre appartement vous attendront à bord de l'avion. Pour le reste de vos possessions, il vous suffira de vous mettre en contact avec votre ambassade et de lui lister tout ce que vous désirez récupérer. Un représentant sera escorté à votre domicile et sera sous surveillance durant l'opération. Vous aurez deux semaines pour libérer les lieux de ce qui vous appartient. Passé ce délai, tout ce qui s'y trouvera sera la propriété exclusive du gouvernement. Votre passeport vous sera restitué au moment où vous descendrez d'avion à Tel Aviv. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes interdite de poser le pied sur le sol américain ici et à l'étranger. »

.

Considérant pour sa part que l'entretien était terminé, Spencer se leva et alla ouvrir la porte qui révéla la présence de deux Marines armés chacun d'une arme lourde.

.

« Une partie de votre escorte va vous suivre jusqu'à votre bureau, Miss où vous abandonnerez toutes vos armes blanches et à feu sans exception » ordonna-t-il. « Il va sans dire que nous savons exactement ce que vous avez sur votre personne, ne tentez donc pas d'en conserver une. N'oubliez pas mes propos concernant votre destin si vous me désobéissez. »

« Puis-je au moins faire mes adieux à Gibbs et mes collègues ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne puis vous permettre d'être en contact avec quiconque de votre équipe » refusa-t-il. « Ce serait tenté le diable de vous laisser le faire, vous pourrez leur faire un mail si vous désirez tant que ça leur expliquer votre situation. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous et vous recommande de respecter mes consignes. Messieurs, vous avez vos ordres, ils restent en vigueur jusqu'à son départ et sa présence dans l'avion. »

.

Les deux Marines encadrèrent l'israélienne et le trio descendit l'escalier vers son bureau. Elle récupéra rapidement les quelques objets personnels qui s'y trouvaient puis elle entreprit de se délester de ses armes. Aucun de ses gardiens ne pipa mot ou ne souleva un sourcil d'étonnement.

.

Ensuite, elle déchargea son arme de service qu'elle alla poser sur le bureau de Gibbs avec son badge et son passe. Il saurait ainsi ce qui se passait et il irait certainement à sa rescousse. Elle ne pouvait envisager qu'il la laisse partir sans réagir ou tenter d'inverser la décision du SecDef.

.

Résigné, elle observa un instant la pièce d'un regard triste et constata que le bureau de McGee était vide, aucun objet personnel ne s'y trouvait. Elle réalisa alors que lui aussi avait dû être sanctionné, tout comme Jenny et elle. Abby et Gibbs seraient-ils les prochains ? Quand sera-t-il de DiNozzo ? Sera-t-il enfin viré ?

.

Ziva rejoignit son escorte et sous le regard curieux, satisfait ou heureux de certains agents, elle quitta l'étage et s'engouffra dans la cabine d'ascenseur où elle se tint droite comme un I, ne laissant pas son désespoir poindre le bout de son nez.

.

En franchissant le seuil de la sortie, elle savait qu'elle laissait derrière elle une vie qu'elle avait espérée vivre libre de toutes entraves paternelles. Et voilà que par un caprice du destin, elle retournait à son point de départ, sous la férule de l'inflexible directeur du Mossad, Eli David.

.

Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait advenir de son futur. Elle serait contrainte de suivre à nouveau la formation de base de tout agent sans la moindre pitié pour son statut de fille du directeur. Et elle devait s'attendre à être traitée plus durement que n'importe quel autre agent.

.

Ziva avait déjà goûtée une fois à cet entrainement et avait à peine réussie à y survivre. Après avoir passé presque deux ans dans un pays plus libertaire que le sien, elle s'était ramollie et avait abandonné une partie du dur entrainement journalier obligatoire qu'elle suivait dans son pays. Elle savait qu'elle allait déguster dans la mesure où elle avait failli à sa mission et avait donc jeté le déshonneur sur son père.

.

Arrivée à la voiture qui devait la conduire à l'aéroport, elle constata que cette dernière n'était pas une simple voiture, elle était équipée pour le transport des prisonniers. Elle fut invitée à poser ses affaires dans le coffre puis ses poignets furent attachés non par des menottes classiques mais par des menottes en plastique dont elle ne pourrait se libérer.

.

Le SecDef avait pris des précautions spéciales, semblait-il, pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Elle aurait pu facilement le faire si elle avait eu à se débarrasser uniquement de deux gardes mais le grand homme avait jugé qu'elle était à ce point dangereuse, il avait prévu six Marines, tous armés d'un fusil.

.

Elle soupira et se résigna à prendre place dans le véhicule et à se laisser conduire vers son destin. Elle n'envisageait pas de donner satisfaction au SecDef en tentant le diable, elle souhaitait vivre encore quelques années même si c'était dans des conditions bien différentes de celles qu'elle avait envisagées.

.

Le trajet se fit en silence et elle constata que, régulièrement, un de ses gardiens l'observait pour éviter de lui laisser l'opportunité de tenter de s'échapper. A part le conducteur, tous avaient le doigt sur la gâchette de leur arme. Elle ne pourrait faire un pas sans se faire tirer dessus.

.

Lorsque la voiture parvint enfin à l'aéroport, elle fut suivie non seulement par les Marines mais un représentant de l'ambassade se joignit à leur groupe. Il la salua et lui apprit qu'il devait s'assurer qu'elle rentrait saine et sauve à Tel Aviv et que ses bagages avaient déjà été enregistrés. Ziva et son escorte traversèrent l'aérogare sous le regard curieux des passagers. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de leur curiosité et poursuivit son chemin vers la salle d'embarquement.

.

Parvenue là, son escorte de Marines se scinda et deux d'entre eux la suivirent jusqu'à la passerelle de l'avion. Elle monta les marches comme si elle montait à l'échafaud, la tête haute et la démarche digne. Elle devait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde affectée même si au fond d'elle-même, elle avait envie de pleurer sur son rêve perdu.

.

Elle se laissa guider vers sa place et lorsqu'elle y parvint, le Marine la libéra de ses menottes avant de la laisser s'asseoir. Il salua courtoisement le représentant de l'ambassade avant de tourner les talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'avion se ferma et sonna le glas de la vie de Ziva David sur le sol américain.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Dans la mesure où il m'a toujours semblé invraisemblable qu'un agent de liaison d'une agence étrangère telle que le Mossad en particulier soit adjoint à une équipe d'enquêteurs quand ledit agent n'est pas un enquêteur et parce que je n'ai jamais aimé le personnage, j'ai décidé de me passer désormais de Ziva David._

 _._

 _Autre point à souligner est le fait que Tony puisse avoir un niveau d'autorisation aussi élevé, sinon plus, que Gibbs dû essentiellement aux missions sous couverture qu'il fait et dont certaines sont ultra confidentielles (par exemple, celle de fin saison 8 concernant le tueur de port en port qui l'a conduit à traquer des agents et à se retrouver à l'hôpital début saison 9 pour laquelle le SecNav l'a autorisé à être informé des opérations noires, il me semble…)_

 _._

 _Le prochain chapitre concernera le reste de l'équipe et clôturera ainsi les mesures disciplinaires prises à l'encontre de ses membres._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	40. Chapitre 39 : Sanction salariale 2

.

.

 _Ce chapitre suit le précédent, en cela qu'il traite des sanctions pour Abby et Gibbs. C'est le plus long écrit jusqu'à présent puisqu'il totalise plus de 8.000 mots et l'un des plus compliqués à écrire tant parce que Abby et Gibbs ne sont pas des personnages faciles à gérer que par les sanctions qui peuvent leur être appliquées. J'espère avoir réussi le test._

 _._

 _C'est également l'avant dernier chapitre, le suivant verra la confrontation ultime entre Gibbs et Tony. Il précédera l'épilogue qui clôturera cette première histoire. J'ai bien l'intention de poursuivre par une suite, logique puisque certains points doivent encore être traités. Mais… chut, c'est pour la suite._

 _._

 _J'attends vos commentaires et je m'attèle à réécrire le chapitre suivant._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 39 : Sanction salariale 2**

.

La pause déjeuner qu'il venait de s'octroyer avait revigoré Spencer. Il lui fallait bien faire le plein d'énergie pour la suite de la journée. La matinée avait déjà été difficile mais il savait que le plus dur pour lui restait encore à faire.

Prendre les mesures adéquates pour Shepard, McGee ou David avait somme toute été chose facile à décider. Ce qui s'annonçait le plus complexe allait être de sanctionner un agent qui avait été maintes fois récompensé pour son travail au sein de l'agence.

Devoir réprimander l'Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à faire lorsqu'il avait reçu le dossier adressé par le second de l'agent le plus populaire, le plus détesté ou le plus craint selon vos interlocuteurs. Il savait que devoir également sévir contre la scientifique Abby Sciuto, la protégée de Gibbs, n'allait pas lui attirer les faveurs de son subordonné.

Mais tant qu'à faire le ménage dans l'agence, il fallait bien commencer par donner l'exemple en s'attaquant au plus haut échelon si nécessaire. C'était chose faite en limogeant Shepard. Puis en descendant vers l'échelon le plus bas, Gibbs serait donc également mis en cause dans l'affaire pour la désastreuse gestion de son équipe qui allait coûter à leur agence avec la perte de l'Agent DiNozzo.

Et Spencer entendait ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il allait demander qu'un audit complet soit réalisé dans les prochains mois. Il allait passer au peigne fin le travail des équipes de terrain en priorité afin qu'aucune affaire ne soit déboutée devant les tribunaux. Il avait à cœur de définir des limites à ne pas dépasser que ce soit par les chefs de service, les chefs d'équipe, les agents ou les employés ainsi que par le directeur de l'agence.

Il était totalement inadmissible que Shepard envisage d'abuser de sa position en forçant un agent à se prostituer pour parvenir à ses fins personnelles. Et mettre la vie de cet agent en danger en ne lui octroyant pas d'agents pour assurer ses arrières était tout aussi - sinon plus - criminel. Elle payait le prix fort pour cette folie de vouloir obtenir une vengeance privée.

Il soupira tandis qu'il sirotait son café comme pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour affronter la suite de la journée. Il avait demandé à la secrétaire de Shepard, Cynthia Sommers, de demander à Miss Sciuto de le rejoindre. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas une épreuve de force étant donné la réputation de la scientifique.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'un coup soit frappé à la porte et qu'il prie sa visiteuse d'entrer. D'un geste de la main vers le fauteuil placé devant le bureau, il l'invita à y prendre place.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Sciuto, nous allons avoir une conversation qui risque de durer un peu » annonça-t-il d'emblée.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air hostile et fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard rapide et ennuyé. Puis avec un soupir, elle s'installa dans le siège avec réluctance.

« Où est Gibbs ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque sans même saluer son interlocuteur.. « Gibbs est toujours là quand je suis convoquée dans le bureau directorial. Il arrange toujours les choses pour moi. »

« Eh bien, cette fois-ci, vous devrez vous passer de lui, Miss » railla Spencer. « Et je pense que vous êtes normalement suffisamment adulte pour que nous ayons cet entretien sans qu'il ne soit là pour vous tenir la main. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur » plaida-t-elle. « Je suis la favorite de Gibbs, il me protège…. »

« Il n'empêche que pour l'instant, l'Agent Gibbs n'est pas convié à cette discussion. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici d'ailleurs ? » bougonna la gothique.

« Votre comportement est la raison de cette convocation, Miss Sciuto » l'informa-t-il. « Votre attitude envers un agent de l'équipe de Gibbs en priorité mais également envers ceux qui n'ont pas l'heur de vous plaire. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit… » s'indigna-t-elle vivement.

« Ca suffit, Miss » tonna-t-il brusquement. « Vous allez changer de ton avec moi et vous comportez comme l'adulte intelligente que vous êtes censée être. Vous allez tout d'abord me faire le plaisir de vous adresser à moi avec un peu plus de respect si vous désirez poursuivre votre carrière à l'agence. »

« Je suis la meilleure scientifique de l'agence et l'une des meilleures du pays » scanda-t-elle avec véhémence. « Vous ne pouvez pas me virer comme ça. »

« Continuez ainsi et nous verrons qui sera sans travail à la fin de cette entretien, Miss Sciuto » l'avertit-il sans ambages. « Des scientifiques comme vous, il en sort chaque année par dizaines des meilleures universités. Vous n'êtes pas unique en votre genre, sachez-le et nous pouvons, au besoin, recruter quelqu'un de plus adéquat pour occuper votre poste. »

Il laissa un petit moment à la gothique pour digérer ses propos. Elle allait devoir réviser son comportement et vite si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sans emploi en un éclair.

« Bien, maintenant que cette petite mise au point est faite, passons à la suite des réjouissances » continua-t-il avec un certain humour. « Tout d'abord, je me dois de me présenter. Je m'appelle Mark Spencer et je suis le Secrétaire à la Défense. Autrement dit, votre patron. »

Abby émit un petit cri à l'énoncé de ce nom qu'elle connaissait comme tous ceux qui travaillaient pour l'agence. Elle sentit son visage prendre feu et l'humiliation l'envahir. Elle venait littéralement de se comporter comme une gamine devant le patron de son patron. Elle soupçonnait que même Gibbs ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être réprimandée comme elle le méritait.

Spencer vit avec satisfaction la carnation de la femme virer au rouge, il était certain également qu'elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir réagi comme elle l'avait fait. Il en riait intérieurement.

Quant à Abby, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas reconnu l'homme mais, à sa décharge, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. De même, elle n'avait jamais vu une photo depuis qu'il avait été nommé à son poste, elle ne s'intéressait pas suffisamment à lui pour avoir fait des recherches.

Contrairement aux différents SecNavs qui avaient jalonné sa carrière depuis son entrée au NCIS et qui avaient, à un moment donné ou un autre, fait une apparition à l'agence, aucun SecDef ne s'était ingéré dans les affaires de l'agence jusqu'à ce jour.

«Bien, maintenant que nous savons qui nous sommes, nous allons commencer. En premier lieu, à compter de demain matin, vous allez vous conformer au code vestimentaire requis pour travailler dans un laboratoire. C'est-à-dire plus de bijoux ou de vêtements extravagants, port d'une blouse, d'une calotte et de protection obligatoires pour tous les tests effectués par vous. »

La gothique se redressa, un air belliqueux s'inscrivant sur son visage expressif.

« J'ai un accord avec Gibbs, il négocie avec le directeur en place pour que j'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux » s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

« Je n'ai que faire d'accords caduques passés avec des directeurs qui ne sont plus en place, Miss » pointa Mark. « Désormais, vous allez suivre les règlements en vigueur et sans la moindre excuse. Vous déclinez les directives de l'agence et vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs si votre comportement sera toléré avec autant d'indulgence que nous en avons montré envers vous par le passé. »

Il toisa la scientifique d'un regard sévère et ferme afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plierait pas devant elle.

« Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que vous portiez vos vêtements… particuliers et spéciaux dans la mesure où vous enfilez une blouse réglementaire par-dessus » clarifia-t-il pour apaiser la femme. « Dans les semaines à venir, les laboratoires vont subir quelques modifications. Tout personnel qui ne fait pas partie du service ne sera plus autorisé à pénétrer dans les labos comme dans un moulin. Vous serez tenu de communiquer vos résultats par voie informatique en priorité à moins d'avoir besoin de montrer un quelconque procédé de visu à l'équipe qui gère l'enquête. »

Abby pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de protester davantage. Elle comprenait qu'elle se trouvait sur la sellette.

« Je vais également demander un audit sur vos méthodes de travail afin de vérifier que rien ne vienne remettre en cause les verdicts des affaires traitées par l'agence » annonça-t-il. « Il va s'en dire que votre laboratoire sera le premier en ligne de mire puisque vous gérez les tests des enquêtes de la première équipe de l'agence, c'est à dire celle de Gibbs. »

« Je n'ai jamais mis en danger les tests que j'ai effectués, Monsieur » protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. « Gibbs n'aurait jamais permis ça. Il veut trop voir les coupables punis. De plus, il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance à ce sujet. »

« Sans doute mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec la science » objecta Mark. « Il est bon de temps en temps de se remettre en question et de vérifier que tout se déroule selon les règles. »

« Je travaille à l'agence depuis 12 ans et je n'ai jamais failli dans mon travail » maugréa-t-elle. « Vous ne trouverez rien à me reprocher à ce sujet » déclara-t-elle avec satisfaction.

« Heureux de l'entendre mais je serais satisfait lorsque l'audit sera terminé et qu'il prouvera les faits » affirma-t-il fermement. « Certains employés, ces derniers temps, se sont permis de bafouer les procédures et protocoles mis en place. Il est temps de rappeler qu'être agent fédéral et qui plus est, un agent de terrain demande une certaine éthique professionnelle. Il en va de même pour chaque membre du personnel et votre poste comporte son lot d'exigences qu'il convient de respecter pour conserver notre place au sein des agences fédérales. »

Ici, il fit une pause et fixa la femme qui se tenait désormais tranquille. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre serait pris avec moins de calme.

« Afin d'assurer des dépositions sans faille lors des procès, vous allez suivre un stage spécial sur la manière de vous comporter au tribunal » poursuivit-il. « Il va sans dire qu'il comprendra plusieurs phases : votre tenue vestimentaire, votre manière de vous exprimer et votre façon de vous comporter en général. Il est désormais hors de question que vos témoignages puissent être remis en question à cause d'un de ces points en particulier comme ce fut le cas dans le passé pour plusieurs affaires. »

« J'ai horreur de témoigner au tribunal » grommela-t-elle.

« Dommage pour vous, Miss » se moqua presque Mark. « Dans la mesure où vous procédez aux tests dans les enquêtes les plus importantes de l'agence, vous êtes tenue de déposer. Si cet aspect de votre travail vous répugne, je peux faire en sorte que ces enquêtes prioritaires ou à haut risque soient confiées à un autre scientifique. »

Comprenant que cette disposition signifiait qu'elle travaillerait moins avec l'équipe de Gibbs, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ces changements.

« Je veux continuer à travailler avec Gibbs » maugréa-t-elle.

« Dans ces conditions, si tel est le cas, je vous suggère fortement d'adhérer sans restriction aux nouvelles mesures qui seront mises en place durant votre absence » conseilla-t-il.

« Mon absence ? » s'étonna-t-elle vivement.

« Vous pensiez sans doute que vos actes seraient exonérés de sanction ! » argua le SecDef. « Dans la mesure où vos deux autres co-conspirateurs ont été sanctionnés, il en va de même pour vous, Miss. Et ce sera également le cas pour l'Agent Gibbs. Le temps où de graves manquements à l'éthique de l'agence sont perpétrés sans punition est révolu. Désormais, chaque geste ou parole offensants envers un membre quelconque du personnel sera pris en considération et la sanction adéquate appliquée. »

Abby avala convulsivement, elle était dans de mauvais draps puisqu'elle avait agressé un agent fédéral. Elle pouvait même être susceptible de faire face à une peine de prison ferme. Une agression physique même mineure délivrée par un collègue était considérée comme une attaque délivrée par n'importe quel citoyen envers un agent fédéral et devait, par conséquent, être traitée comme telle et son auteur puni selon la loi.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que Gibbs qui pouvait la sauver d'une telle sanction s'il parvenait à raisonner DiNozzo pour qu'il abandonne les charges d'agression envers sa personne. Elle doutait cependant que, dans l'état actuel des relations entre les divers membres de l'équipe, il puisse parvenir à ce résultat.

C'est donc avec une grande appréhension qu'elle attendait la suite de cet entretien avec l'homme imperturbable qui siégeait dans le fauteuil directorial. Il n'avait aucun état d'âme particulier en ce qui la concernait, elle en était certaine. Pour l'heure, elle ignorait ce que McGee et Ziva allaient devenir mais elle pouvait imaginer le pire.

Et tout ça par la faute de ce couard de DiNozzo qui n'avait pas su prendre avec le sourire les quelques remarques et plaisanteries qui lui avaient faites ! C'était vraiment trop fort qu'il puisse s'amuser à leurs dépens mais qu'eux-mêmes ne puissent rendre la pareille. C'était tout simplement un comble !

Spencer se racla la gorge pour ramener la gothique à l'instant présent, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et l'expression de son visage indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas enchantée.

« Bien, venons-en maintenant à ce que j'ai décidé pour vous » annonça-t-il. « Tout d'abord, sachez que l'Agent DiNozzo n'a pas souhaité aggravé votre situation même s'il a déposé une plainte auprès de la DRH. Il souhaite simplement que votre comportement envers lui ne se reproduire pas envers un autre membre du personnel de l'agence, quel que soit son rang. Aussi, pour bien marquer notre désapprobation, vous serez suspendu durant un mois sans salaire. Il va sans dire que vous devrez respecter sa décision de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec lui, de près ou de loin, de quelle que manière que ce soit. Vous ne lui rendrez pas visite, vous ne lui téléphonez pas, vous ne lui écrivez pas, vous ne le contactez pas par un autre moyen, informatiquement ou autre. Vous outrepassez ces règles et le dossier de sa plainte sera transmisse illico au FBI. »

A cet énoncé, il entendit la femme pousser un petit cri mais ne perdit pas de temps à la ménager.

« Durant votre suspension et si nécessaire pour une durée plus longue, vous serez tenue de suivre deux sessions de maitrise du comportement par semaine avec une évaluation finale par un psy qui déterminera votre aptitude à reprendre votre poste » continua-t-il. « Ceci ne souffrira aucune discussion » avertit-il dans la foulée. « Ensuite, et pour une durée minimum de huit mois, vous serez affectée à Quantico où vous enseignerez nos techniques aux futurs scientifiques qui postulent pour travailler au sein des services scientifiques des agences fédérales. »

« Non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça » gémit-elle. « Gibbs… »

« Dois-je considérer que vous refusez de vous conformer à ma décision et donc que vous préférez subir une sanction plus lourde et une possible peine de prison, Miss ? » s'enquit-il sans la moindre émotion.

Il se devait de rester ferme et de ne pas laisser les larmes silencieuses de la gothique l'affecter dans son intention de rendre justice à son agent et de faire comprendre à d'autres que leur attitude irrespectueuse, insultante ou agressive ne sera plus ignorée.

« Non ! » s'écria Abby, soudain paniquée. « Je… je n'aime pas devoir passer mon temps à enseigner, c'est tout » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus calme. « Gibbs a toujours veillé à ce que je ne sois pas désignée pour cette tâche. »

« Eh bien, une mesure disciplinaire se doit de vous faire faire quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, il me semble » nota Mark. « Ce ne serait aucunement une sanction si vous deviez exécuter une tâche qui vous ravise. »

Il vit la scientifique réfléchir à ces derniers propos et soupirer en réalisant leur véracité. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne contredit pas ses paroles. Il nota avec satisfaction qu'elle réalisait la situation pénible dans laquelle elle se trouvait par sa faute. Son comportement agressif était ce qui l'avait mis dans le pétrin auquel elle devait faire face aujourd'hui.

« Lorsque votre pénitence sera terminée, que votre psy vous aura donné le feu vert pour reprendre votre place, l'audit sur l'activité de votre labo sera terminé et les nouvelles mesures nécessaires à la nouvelle organisation mises en place » indiqua-t-il. « Neuf mois pour réaliser tout ça, le temps d'une grossesse en somme pour accoucher d'un nouveau service plus conforme aux nécessités de notre métier. »

Sa remarque humoristique provoqua un très léger sourire de la gothique qui ne releva pourtant pas la plaisanterie. Durant les dernières minutes, elle s'était considérablement assagie après la menace d'une peine de prison. Il pouvait donc mettre un terme ici à leur entretien.

« Dans l'immédiat, je souhaite que vous terminiez les tests que vous avez entrepris mais sans en commencer de nouveaux » ordonna-t-il. « Lorsque vous aurez remis vos rapports aux équipes, vous viderez votre bureau et votre mise à pied prendra effet immédiatement. Vous signalerez la date exacte à la DRH qui procédera alors au décompte de votre suspension. Vous serez avisé de la date à laquelle vous devrez commencer votre enseignement et la date à laquelle il se terminera ainsi que la date de votre évaluation psychologique. Si vous respectez ces directives et que votre comportement est exemplaire, si votre psy estime votre état d'esprit adéquat pour reprendre du service, vous serez alors autorisé à revenir à votre poste avec quelques restrictions et quelques modifications qui vous seront alors notifiées. Tout contact avec l'Agent DiNozzo vous est interdit sous peine de remettre en cause ma décision de ne pas vous poursuivre pour agression envers un agent fédéral. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Miss ? »

Abby ne put qu'opiner de la tête pour signifier son accord, elle avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, de crier et de tempêter mais n'osait pas donner libre court à sa fureur devant lui. Ce serait du suicide que de lui donner de quoi la virer sans sommation.

« Cet entretien fera l'objet d'un rapport dont un exemplaire vous sera remis afin de sceller non seulement les sanctions prises mais également pour valider votre accord » conclut-il. « J'espère sincèrement que vous avez saisi la gravité de votre situation, Miss et que vous avez vraiment la ferme intention d'y remédier. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez remercié sans la moindre possibilité d'un recours quelconque pour reprendre votre place parmi le personnel de l'agence. Et sachez que même l'intervention de Gibbs ne pourra changer ma décision. Prenez celle qui convienne et pesez en les conséquences pour votre futur. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et lui fit signe de le précéder vers la sortie. Elle se leva en se demandant si ses jambes allaient la soutenir. Par un effort de volonté extrême, elle réussit à marcher jusqu'à la porte que Spencer ouvrit pour elle. Elle franchit le seuil et passa devant le bureau de la secrétaire sans même lui jeter un regard.

Elle gagna l'ascenseur de l'étage, s'engouffra dans la cabine et descendit jusqu'à son labo. Elle traversa la salle pour se rendre dans son bureau où elle s'effondra sur son siège pour laisser enfin éclater les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Elle avait désespérément envie que Gibbs vienne la consoler, la rassurer et surtout prendre sa défense.

Elle pleura ainsi un bon moment avant de parvenir à se calmer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se moucha et sécha ses larmes et enleva le mascara qui avait coulé. Elle avala également un grand verre d'eau et reprit son travail qu'elle termina avant la fin de la journée.

Conformément aux instructions reçues, elle vida son bureau, téléphona à la DRH pour l'aviser de son départ et quitta le bâtiment, le cœur gros et la peur au ventre de n'être plus jamais autorisé à venir y travailler.

Elle jura de suivre à la lettre les mesures disciplinaires prises contre elle et de faire de son mieux, à l'avenir, pour se maitriser. Elle aurait sans doute un jour l'occasion de se venger de DiNozzo et pourrait au besoin rallier McGee et Ziva dans cette entreprise.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Tandis que son équipe subissait les conséquences de leurs attitudes, l'ancien Marine avait délibérément choisi d'aller prendre l'air dans la mesure où aucune enquête ne les occupait pour l'instant. Il avait tant de choses à digérer, tant de gestes à décortiquer, tant d'attitudes à décrypter. Et surtout, les accusations de DiNozzo à comprendre.

Un éternel café en mains, il fit son chemin d'un pas ferme vers l'Anacostia et s'accouda au parapet. Il sirota le breuvage fort et se plongea dans ses réflexions qui ne firent rien pour améliorer son humeur. Il ressentait de la colère, de la confusion à certaines révélations, de l'incompréhension sur son aveuglement envers Jenny et son comportement étrange.

Depuis son retour, il avait soigneusement évité de remettre en question sa propre attitude envers l'italien, il avait confusément soupçonné qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait oublié et qui concernait l'homme qui était son bras droit depuis des années. Petit à petit, certains détails lui étaient revenus mais il les avait rejetés comme étant de la fiction.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiment amoureux pour son second. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux que d'une seule personne, sa bien-aimée Shannon. Ses mariages successifs suivis d'autant de divorces lui avaient prouvé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier sa fougueuse rousse. Il avait dès lors cessé de trouver celle qui la remplacerait.

Gibbs soupira, il ne servait à rien de ruminer ainsi le passé, il ne voulait que se souvenir des moments forts et heureux qu'il avait connus. Faire table rase de ce qui le gênait était un exercice qu'il avait perfectionné au fil du temps. Compartimenter ses pensées, les enfermer au besoin au fin fond de son esprit n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

La sonnerie de son téléphone sonna la fin de sa pause. Il savait que laisser l'appel sans réponse ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il suffirait que McGee lance une recherche pour le localiser. Il le sortit donc de sa poche et répondit à son interlocuteur, en l'occurrence la secrétaire de Jenny. Il écouta la raison de l'appel et raccrocha, maugréant tant et plus avant de faire le chemin de retour vers l'agence.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Gibbs monta les marches de l'escalier deux à deux, il ruminait intérieurement et souhaitait connaitre la raison de cette convocation qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas évitée. Il avait tenté d'arguer qu'il était occupé depuis que son second avait décidé de lui faire faux bond ce jour-là mais rien n'avait pu persuader son interlocuteur de repousser leur entretien.

Cynthia avait été formelle à ce sujet, il était attendu et rien ne pourrait lui éviter de rencontrer celui qui souhaitait lui parler impérativement. Elle avait même reçu des instructions pour ne pas dévoiler le nom du demandeur. Rien que cette consigne lui disait qu'il avait tout intérêt à venir à cette convocation abrupte.

Il avait donc été dans l'obligation d'obtempérer et cet ultimatum ajoutait encore à son humeur maussade. Il avait une sainte horreur de devoir se soumettre à ce genre d'ordre même lorsqu'il émanait de son supérieur direct… ce qu'il supposait être un ordre de la part de Shepard.

Il salua à peine la secrétaire qui n'eut pas le temps d'avertir de son arrivée. Gibbs déboula dans le bureau directorial et stoppa net en voyant l'homme qui siégeait dans le fauteuil directorial. Il s'attendait à voir Jenny ou au pire, Davenport mais certainement pas le SecDef, Mark Spencer.

L'ancien Marine avait déjà rencontré l'homme à plusieurs reprises et ses rencontres avaient toujours été strictes, un peu froides même. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'homme ou le poste mais ils n'avaient aucun atome crochu, ni aucun point commun qui puisse les rapprocher.

Cependant, il avait noté - avec ennui sinon envie - que DiNozzo avait bien accroché avec lui. Mais qui ne serait pas tenté de s'entendre avec l'italien ? Peu de gens restait insensible au contact de son second. Il était bien plus approchable que lui, le bougon agent qui supportait peu de choses, du moins celles qui se mettaient en travers de son travail ou qui l'irritaient fortement.

Incompétence, idiotie, inaptitude étaient des défauts qu'il ne supportait pas en temps normal mais qui l'énervaient encore plus dans certaines occasions. Et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir tandis que DiNozzo jouait les tampons entre eux et lui. Il avait d'ailleurs joué ce rôle presque depuis son recrutement par Gibbs lui-même après un incident particulièrement stupide de la part d'un flic.

Sans doute l'ancien détective qu'était DiNozzo avait-il voulu épargné un collègue de subir la pleine colère de l'ancien Marine. Toujours était-il qu'il avait, par la suite, continuer à s'interposer régulièrement lorsque nécessaire pour le bien de leurs enquêtes. Et il avait ensuite endossé ce rôle lorsque leur duo s'était étoffé pour éviter à Gibbs de s'en prendre à ses agents.

L'un dans l'autre, DiNozzo leur avait épargné bien des maux de tête lorsqu'il corrigeait son second d'une tape sur le crâne, tape qui était normalement destiné à un autre. Il avait pris pour habitude de complimenter Abby en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, de gratifier Todd et McGee d'un 'bon travail' lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Seul DiNozzo n'avait droit à aucune marque de ce type de sa part. Il ignorait pour quelle raison il se comportait ainsi avec l'italien mais c'était en partie ce qui causait aujourd'hui la rupture entre eux. Il le déplorait mais ne savait pas comment y remédier.

« Agent Gibbs, veuillez prendre place » l'apostropha le SecDef, le ramenant au présent.

Gibbs reprit pied dans la réalité et s'assit dans le fauteuil où chaque membre de son équipe avait écouté leur réprimande.

« Monsieur » salua-t-il son supérieur. « Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cet entretien ? » demanda-t-il, un brin insolent.

« Une attitude un peu plus humble ne serait pas inutile, Agent Gibbs » conseilla Spencer. « J'ai déjà eu un début de journée difficile, il est inutile de rajouter votre insolence. Ce serait du dernier goût de votre part. »

Gibbs comprit en un instant que l'heure était grave et que le SecDef ne se déplaçait pas sans une raison sérieuse. D'ordinaire, c'était Davenport qui gérait les crises ou certaines situations et ce directement avec le directeur. Si Spencer était installé dans le fauteuil directorial et en l'absence de Shepard, c'est qu'il y avait une raison impérative.

« Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est certes pas pour tailler une bavette mais bien pour remédier à une situation complexe et qui demande une résolution rapide » déclara-t-il d'entrée de jeu. « Je tiens tout d'abord à vous informer que Jenny Shepard et Philip Davenport ont tous deux étaient relevés de leurs fonctions. Je ne dévoilerais pas les raisons qui concernent le SecNav parce qu'elles sont d'ordre personnel. Quant à Shepard, son attitude n'est en aucune manière excusable. J'ignore si vous avez été consulté ou ne serait-ce que deviné ce qui se tramait. »

« Je peux vous assurer, Monsieur que depuis mon retour à mon poste, la directrice m'a peu consulté sur les affaires qu'elle gérait directement » lui confirma l'agent.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait » nota Spencer.

« Monsieur, que se passe-t-il exactement ? » demanda Gibbs.

Le SecDef entreprit alors de lui expliquer les faits qui avaient abouti à la révocation de Shepard en tant que directrice de l'agence. Gibbs ne put cacher sa surprise et la colère qui le prit ensuite. Jenny avait tenté d'utiliser son agent pour une mission personnelle et ce, au mépris de sa sécurité. Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ?

« Autant dire, Gibbs que je ne pouvais décemment plus la laisser gérer l'agence après ce manque flagrant de considération envers un agent des plus compétents » clarifia Spencer. « A cause de cette situation et de celle que votre équipe a conduite durant votre absence et après votre retour, l'Agent DiNozzo n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de tenter de préserver son poste et même sa vie en dévoilant les faits à Davenport. Ce dernier a tout tenté pour cacher le rapport qu'il a reçu de la part de votre second. Heureusement, ce dernier m'en a fait parvenir une copie que j'ai lue avec grande attention. Autant dire que je n'ai pas été enchanté de cette lecture. »

« Avez-vous vérifié les faits, Monsieur ? » demanda l'agent. « Non pas que je remette en cause les dires de DiNozzo mais parfois, il peut… »

« Ne tentez pas de défendre l'indéfendable, Gibbs » le sermonna aussitôt le SecDef. « Il va sans dire que le dossier qu'il m'a adressé contenait assez de preuves pour corroborer ses affirmations. Shepard a également fini par admettre les faits de son propre chef. »

« Je ne parviens pas à comprendre son attitude si cavalière envers la sécurité d'un agent à qui elle devait un minimum d'égard pour l'embarquer dans une telle mission » soupira l'ancien Marine, encore visiblement incrédule.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul et je ne suis pas celui qui peut vous révéler la raison qui l'a poussée à entreprendre une telle action » remarqua son interlocuteur. « Il n'empêche que depuis que Philip a tout fait pour me persuader que ce serait dans notre intérêt de nommer une femme à la tête de l'agence, j'ai ressenti comme un malaise, un sentiment qu'une catastrophe allait en découler. Mon intuition m'a conduit à garder un œil lointain sur la gestion de l'agence et j'ai fait confiance à Philip pour m'avertir de tout problème. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse délibérément tenté de me cacher de tels manquements au devoir de la part de Shepard. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Monsieur ? » demanda Gibbs, sachant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche suite à ces révélations.

« Je vais y venir mais avant, je dois également vous informer d'autre chose » lui apprit Spencer. « Tout d'abord, l'Officier Ziva David fait actuellement route vers Israël où elle a été renvoyée suite à la découverte de ses activités d'espionnage pour le compte du Mossad. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Gibbs qui se propulsa aussitôt hors de son fauteuil.

La rage qui l'animait était bien visible sur son visage et dans son langage corporel si ses poings serrés en étaient un indice. Spencer savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer s'il ne pouvait le contenir mais au besoin, il pouvait toujours le faire attacher à son siège.

« Assis, Agent Gibbs » tonna-t-il soudain en tapant sur le bureau.

Sa réaction inattendue surprit Gibbs qui se figea avant de se conformer à l'ordre reçu.

« Si vous tenez à connaitre la suite, vous allez devoir contrôler un peu mieux votre attitude » l'avertit sans ménagement son supérieur. « Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui se voit sanctionner pour ses activités douteuses ou son comportement irrationnel. »

« Qui d'autre ? » voulut savoir Gibbs.

Son ton plus calme démontrait qu'il souhaitait en apprendre davantage.

« L'Agent McGee sera contraint de suivre à nouveau certains cursus du FLECT, il est également suspendu pour 3 mois, il est rétrogradé au rang d'agent en probation pour une période de 2 ans incompressible. Nous avons également soumis son roman policier à l'avis du JAG qui préconise de tout faire pour éviter sa parution. Non seulement les personnages de ce livre sont directement copiés sur les membres de votre équipe avec des grossières modifications pour certains mais il y a également transposé vos enquêtes. »

« Il nous a soutenu que c'était un roman de fiction, qu'il ne nous avait jamais pris comme modèles ou n'avait jamais utilisé les affaires que nous avons gérées » s'indigna Gibbs.

« Semblerait, selon moi, que votre agent n'ait pas été aussi honnête qu'il aurait dû l'être et que vous-même n'ayez pas prêté assez attention à ce possible désastre » remarqua le SecDef.

« Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu empêcher McGee d'écrire » maugréa l'ancien Marine.

« Dans la mesure où plusieurs autres agents étaient informés de la rédaction de ce roman policier, vous auriez dû vous y intéresser également, ne serait-ce que pour vous assurer de son contenu » contra Spencer. « Il me semble que votre second a fait plusieurs allusions au danger de laisser se poursuivre la publication d'un livre qui contenait le récit quasi parfait de vos propres enquêtes. Avoir ignoré son avertissement ne vous dispense en rien d'être tenu pour responsable des conséquences qui pouvaient découler de sa parution en librairie. Shepard n'a pas non plus jugé utile d'y apposer un véto officiel et c'est bien dommage. Encore heureux que DiNozzo ait été assez persistant et en a fait état dans son dossier. Combien de meurtriers auraient pu se retrouver libres comme l'air dans le cas contraire ? »

Gibbs réalisa enfin que son manque de jugement en la matière aurait pu en effet compromettre bien des accusations et aboutir à la libération des coupables qu'il avait contribués avec son équipe à envoyer derrière les barreaux.

« J'ai également dû prendre quelques mesures concernant Miss Sciuto » lui apprit-il. « Laissez-moi vous informer avant que vous ne montiez sur vos grands chevaux » ajouta-t-il avec empressement alors que Gibbs allait l'interrompre. « Son agression physique contre l'Agent DiNozzo pouvait l'envoyer en prison sans sommation. Votre agent a déposé une plainte officielle auprès de la DRH mais n'a pas souhaité la faire suivre au FBI comme c'était son droit. Elle écope d'un mois de suspension sans solde suivi de sessions psychologiques pour contrôler sa colère. Ensuite, elle sera assignée durant 8 mois à Quantico où elle enseignera nos méthodes scientifiques. Après cette période, elle sera évaluée par notre psy pour voir si elle peut reprendre son poste. Ceci ne fera l'objet d'aucun débat, Gibbs. C'est ma décision et elle est irrévocable. J'espère être assez clair sur le sujet ? »

« Très clair, Monsieur » approuva Gibbs du bout des lèvres.

« Maintenant que nous avons passé en revue ce qui concerne votre équipe, venez-en à vous » indiqua le SecDef.

« A moi ? » s'étonna le chef d'équipe. « Pour quelle raison serais-je mis sur la sellette ? »

« A mon avis, je ferais mieux de vous mettre définitivement sur la touche, Agent Gibbs » l'avertit aussitôt Spencer. « Non seulement pour ma tranquillité d'esprit et celle de l'agence mais aussi pour certains agents. Vous avez une déplorable manière de gérer votre équipe, la compétition est certes parfois nécessaire et le mot important est PARFOIS. Vous avez également incité vos agents juniors, Todd et McGee à montrer un profond irrespect pour la position occupée par votre second. Cette attitude à conduit ces deux personnes à désobéir fréquemment à ses ordres, à l'insulter et le rabaisser en public, à penser qu'ils valaient mieux que lui. Bon sang, Gibbs, DiNozzo était le meilleur agent que nous ayons eu depuis plusieurs années. Il était certainement bien plus diplômé que McGee ne le pensait et un meilleur profiler que Todd. Par-dessus tout, il était notre meilleur atout pour les missions sous couverture à tel point que toutes les autres agences cherchaient à nous l'emprunter régulièrement. »

A l'air surpris qui se peignit sur le visage de Gibbs, Spencer soupira. Certainement, l'ancien Marine était conscient de la valeur de son second !

« Ne me dites pas que vous ignoriez ce détail, Agent Gibbs ? » questionna-t-il l'agent.

« Jamais Tom Morrow ou Jenny n'ont mentionné ces demandes » avoua Gibbs.

« Bonté divine mais dans quel merdier je suis embourbé ? » grogna le SecDef. « Vous avez décidé de me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, ma parole ! Depuis qu'il a rejoint l'agence, il ne s'est pas passé un mois sans que le directeur en place ne reçoive une demande d'aide pour une mission sous couverture et DiNozzo était l'agent qu'il voulait. Après avoir mis à terre la famille mafieuse Macaluso en seulement quelques mois, un exploit remarquable pour un jeune flic comme lui parce qu'il a réussi là où tant d'autres agents plus expérimentés ont échoué durant plusieurs années. C'est dire l'attention qu'il a engendré de la part de nos consœurs. »

« DiNozzo n'a fait qu'utiliser son charme naturel pour se hisser au sommet et il a séduit la fille du parrain pour approcher ce dernier, ça n'a rien d'un exploit à mes yeux » rétorqua Gibbs qui ne voulait pas céder un pouce de terrain.

« C'est votre opinion personnelle et erronée, Gibbs » renvoya aussitôt Spencer. « Si vous sous-estimiez autant le détective avec qui vous avez travaillé, pour quelle raison lui avez-vous offert une place dans votre équipe ? »

« Je me sentais responsable d'avoir provoqué la perte de confiance entre lui et son partenaire, Price en révélant que ce dernier était un flic corrompu » avoua piteusement l'ancien Marine.

« Faux et vous le savez pertinemment » le contredit Mark. « DiNozzo a découvert la véritable nature de Price, vous avez simplement sauté sur l'occasion pour vous annexer les talents exceptionnels de ce jeune détective avec qui vous aviez réussi à résoudre votre enquête. »

Il nota l'air surpris de Gibbs avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils de perplexité.

« Ne soyez donc pas étonné, j'ai beau occupé ce poste depuis seulement quelques années, j'ai pris le temps de me renseigner sur certains agents non seulement en lisant leurs dossiers mais en fouillant un peu plus loin que ce qui y était écrit » annonça sans ambages le SecDef. « J'ai prêté particulièrement attention à votre équipe non seulement parce que vous avez un taux de réussite bien loin derrière les autres équipes depuis que DiNozzo bosse pour vous mais parce que cette équipe a connu pas mal de remous. Mike Franks avait une façon bien à lui de mener la barque, vous avez une méthode très différente mais qui, malheureusement, s'en inspire trop. »

« Mike était de la vieille école, il n'approuvait pas un certain nombre de choses dans la manière dont le NIS avait de gérer aussi bien les enquêtes que… d'autres choses » tenta d'expliquer l'ancien Marine.

« Les relations entre membres de votre équipe n'ont pas été identiques. Pour preuve, votre relation amoureuse avec Shepard lors de cette fameuse mission en Europe, une relation que Franks aurait certainement désapprouvée. Vous avez réitéré cette erreur avec votre second quelques années plus tard, preuve que vous n'avez pas appris de votre précédent échec. »

« Aucune loi de non fraternisation ne régit le NCIS, nous ne sommes pas soumis au code militaire » objecta Gibbs comme pour se dédouaner.

« Sans doute » reconnut malgré lui le SecDef. « Il n'empêche qu'une relation intime entre un supérieur et un subordonné n'est pas sans poser un problème d'éthique. Ne serait-ce que celui de vous voir taxer de favoritisme envers ce subordonné. »

« Je n'ai jamais favorisé professionnellement DiNozzo » contra vivement Gibbs.

« Oh, ca ne fait aucun doute » remarqua Spencer. « Vous avez même fait tout le contraire, vous l'avez mis en position d'infériorité par rapport aux autres membres de votre équipe, vous l'avez empêché de montrer toutes ses capacités et de jouer son rôle de supérieur. Vous l'avez relégué à un rôle de bouffon soit disant pour permettre à vos agents de se sentir utiles parmi l'équipe. Vous avez également tout fait pour ne pas lui accorder de promotion. Bon sang, Gibbs, avec son expérience professionnelle en tant que flic, il aurait dû obtenir sa propre équipe après le délai réglementaire d'un an au sein de l'agence. »

« Il ne souhaitait pas devenir chef d'équipe » souligna Gibbs.

« Balivernes. Vous avez joué avec lui pour le persuader qu'il ne serait pas un leader digne de ce nom, vous avez laissé vos subordonnés le ridiculiser et le rabaisser sans rien faire. Il n'a pas pu exercer pleinement son rôle de second à part pour ce qui concerne toute la paperasse que vous lui avez laissé gérer, la vôtre y compris. »

« C'est lui qui a suggéré de minimiser certaines compétences pour laisser Todd et McGee s'intégrer plus facilement. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'aptitudes en matière d'investigation, ils apportaient d'autres talents sauf celui qui était indispensable » plaida l'agent.

« Cette mascarade a duré bien plus que nécessaire, reconnaissez-le, Gibbs » rétorqua le SecDef. « Et Todd a été bien lamentable comme profileuse, elle a laissé une amnésique a leurrer, ce qui a provoqué une catastrophe. Elle a reproduit la même erreur avec un tueur en série, ce qui a failli couter la vie à votre second. Quant à l'agent McGee, il a beau être un expert en informatique, ce n'est pas ce qui permet de résoudre vos affaires. L'esprit humain et un don pour l'analyse et la déduction sont bien plus primordiaux. Quelque chose qui leur manquait à tous deux. Quant à votre officier de liaison, je me demande bien ce qu'elle venait faire dans votre équipe. Un assassin et un espion ne sont pas faits pour enquêter, elle a amplement démontré qu'elle n'était pas fait de ce bois-là. Espionner pour le Mossad sous votre nez sans que vous n'ayez soupçonné quoi que ce soit est un exemple parfait de votre manque d'objectivité en ce qui concernait Ziva David. »

« Elle a convaincu Jenny de lui laisser une chance de changer » tenta d'expliquer Gibbs. « Elle m'a sauvé la vie en tuant son propre frère, je lui devais de la laisser prouver que son désir de changer était réel. »

« Elle vous a bien berné, Gibbs » ricana Spencer. « Ziva David n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son père en tuant son frère et obtenir ainsi votre confiance, elle a réussi à intégrer votre équipe pour accéder à des informations ultra confidentielles, Shepard lui a fourni un niveau d'accès inimaginable pour un officier de liaison. Jamais elle n'aurait dû l'obtenir et vous n'avez jamais posé de question à ce sujet. DiNozzo a été débouté de ses propres demandes en ce qui la concernait. La DRH lui a objecté que Shepard et vous étiez les seuls à avoir un droit de regard en ce qui la concernait. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu un mot à dire sur les conditions dans lesquelles elle a été intégrée à l'agence » s'indigna l'ancien Marine.

« Vous auriez dû vous poser la question lorsque DiNozzo s'est ouvert à vous de certaines irrégularités relatives à ses activités. Elle n'avait aucun droit de conduire un véhicule officiel, de relever des indices ou de les cataloguer, de prendre des dépositions de témoins et encore moins de mener des interrogatoires. Ce ne sont pas des tâches à la portée d'un simple agent de liaison. »

« Jenny avait défini les paramètres de ses activités sans prendre mon avis en considération » se défendit l'agent.

« Vous avez laissé ces deux femmes vous manipuler avec brio, l'une parce qu'elle était votre ancienne maitresse tentant de renouer votre relation passée et l'autre parce qu'elle jouait le rôle de fille de substitution » statua le SecDef.

« C'est faux » s'indigna avec véhémence Gibbs.

« Allons, cessez de vous voiler la face » soupira Spencer. « Vous avez tendance à vous comporter faiblement face aux femmes qui vous paraissent faibles. Il suffit de voir votre comportement avec Miss Sciuto. »

« Je n'ai jamais laissé mes sentiments personnels interférer avec mon travail » coupa Gibbs.

« Vous l'avez fait à deux reprises déjà, Gibbs, inutile donc de tenter de le nier » rappela Mark. « Mais il serait vain de vouloir épiloguer plus longtemps sur tout ça, il est temps d'en venir à l'objet principal de cet entretien. »

Spencer fit une pause pour voir si l'agent allait protester davantage. Lorsqu'il fut évident que Gibbs allait rester muet, le SecDef secoua la tête avant de reprendre le fil de la discussion.

« Alors, voici ce que j'ai décidé pour vous, Agent Gibbs » déclara le SecDef d'une voix claire et ferme. « Tout d'abord, vous êtes suspendu durant un mois sans solde durant lequel je vous enjoins de vous présenter pour une évaluation psychologique avec notre psy de service. Vous omettez de vous présenter, vous êtes viré. A l'issue de cette session et suivant le résultat qui en ressort, si vous restez employé par l'agence, vous serez tenu de suivre une formation sur le management d'une équipe avec tests à l'appui et une thérapie pour contrôler votre colère. Vous échouez à l'une ou l'autre, vous êtes viré. »

Gibbs regarda le SecDef et comprit que l'homme était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il courrait le risque de perdre la seule chose qui l'aidait encore à se lever chaque matin et à continuer à vivre plutôt que survivre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se voir déposséder de son travail.

Pour l'heure, il pouvait laisser croire qu'il suivrait les sanctions prises à son encontre, ce qui laisserait le temps de décider de son futur. Il pouvait choisir de changer d'agence et de poste, même s'il lui serait pénible de devoir mettre un terme à son rôle d'enquêteur.

« Vous avez décidé de dissoudre mon équipe, Monsieur » grogna Gibbs. « Si je suis autorisé à reprendre ma place, devrais-je composé une nouvelle équipe ou assignerez-vous de nouveaux agents pour l'équipe ? »

« Ce sera le choix que vous déterminerez avec votre nouveau directeur, Gibbs » indiqua le SecDef. « En tout état de cause, l'Agent DiNozzo ne sera plus votre second, il m'a soumis sa lettre de démission et au vu de tout ce qu'il a subi durant ses années de service sous votre férule, je ne peux qu'approuver son besoin de changement. Quant à l'Agent McGee, son prochain poste sera également laissé à la discrétion du remplaçant de Shepard. Nul doute que ses compétences lui octroieront une place en tant qu'agent de terrain sous conditions de respecter certaines restrictions dans l'usage de l'informatique. Elles seront consignées dans son dossier et le nouveau directeur en sera avisé. J'ai également l'intention de mettre en place une surveillance spécifique aux fins de vérification du bon usage qui sera fait de l'informatique. »

« Je peux donc espérer récupérer McGee » indiqua Gibbs.

« Sous réserve qu'il soit déclaré apte à reprendre ses fonctions au poste d'agent en probation, qu'il ne déroge plus aux procédures et protocoles mis en place par l'agence, il pourra éventuellement revenir au sein de votre équipe. A vous de vous montrer à la hauteur de votre propre poste, celui de chef d'équipe et que vous ne répétiez pas les erreurs de management du passé. Je compte vraiment sur vous pour reformer une équipe digne de celle que vous aviez même si rien ne sera jamais pareil » conseilla Spencer d'un ton confiant.

« Hum… Je vais m'employer à tout faire pour ça » promit Gibbs. « Je sais que je suis aussi responsable que Shepard d'avoir laissé certains agissements être commis sans réagir. Tony en paie le prix fort, il est celui qui doit tout abandonner alors qu'il aime travailler ici. »

« Il a choisi ce qui semble le mieux pour lui et je ne vais pas l'obliger à rester, Gibbs, j'espère que vous le comprenez. Cependant, après ce fiasco, je ne peux faire plus ni moins, je dois remettre cette agence sur les rails et veiller à ce qu'une affaire Shepard/David ne se reproduise pas, du moins tant que j'occuperais ce poste. J'espère sincèrement que vous parviendrez à respecter votre promesse et je compte sur vous pour revenir diriger votre équipe et faire à nouveau honneur à cette agence. Après tout, vous avez été élu 'Meilleur agent' durant plusieurs années et j'aimerais retrouver cet agent. »

« Moi aussi, Monsieur » soupira Gibbs.

« Bien, je vous laisse sur cette promesse et vous souhaite bon vent pour la suite » conclut Spencer en se levant.

Il tendit la main à l'agent scellant implicitement leur accord de réparer les torts et de redorer le blason de l'agence en combinant, si besoin, leurs efforts.

Gibbs sortit du bureau, secoué et en même temps, soulagé. Il avait désormais un but à atteindre tout en sachant qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé, il avait néanmoins à cœur de redevenir l'agent qu'il avait été il y a bien longtemps.

Il devait laisser les directives de son mentor, Mike Franks au placard, elles lui avaient empoisonné suffisamment l'esprit et l'avaient conduit à se comporter plus en despote qu'en chef d'équipe.

Le seul point noir qui l'obsédait était sa relation avec Tony. Il allait devoir forcer une explication avec son second… ancien second pour clarifier les choses entre eux même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait revenir en arrière.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _J'espère publier la suite plus rapidement mais sans promesse._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	41. Chapitre 40 : Ultime confrontation

.

.

 _Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Un chapitre qui a tourné bien différemment de ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais au fil de l'écriture, ma muse a décidé de dévier de son but originel. Le chapitre précédent avait amorcé un peu ce qui suit et je ne pouvais décemment pas l'ignorer._

 _._

 _Malgré tout, je suis assez satisfaite de l'avoir laissé me conduire là où elle le voulait. Je ne suis pas déçue par le résultat et j'attends vos commentaires qui me diront si j'ai eu raison de le conserver tel quel._

 _._

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 40 : Ultime confrontation**

Après son entretien avec le SecDef et entendu les mesures disciplinaires prises à son encontre, Gibbs avait décidé de rentrer directement. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler les révélations que l'homme lui avait faites et également accepter les sanctions concernant son équipe.

Comme souvent, il trouva refuge dans son sous-sol et au lieu de travailler sur son projet en cours, il prit place sur l'un des tréteaux et évita de se servir un verre d'alcool qui risquait de lui obscurcir l'esprit. Il avait besoin d'analyser les quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler depuis son retour.

Reconnaitre qu'il était sans doute à l'origine de la situation actuelle était pour lui un constat d'échec. Il avait voulu montrer son soutien à DiNozzo en l'incluant dans le planning de la conférence en tant qu'intervenant et au lieu de ça, il avait déclenché des évènements imprévisibles.

Son intention première avait été d'ouvrir les yeux de David et McGee sur les compétences de Tony mais leur réaction avait été à l'opposé de celle qu'il avait espérée de leur part. Tous deux n'avaient jamais voulu comprendre que Tony était bien plus que le clown qu'il jouait à leur profit.

Ensuite, l'attitude d'Abby concernant la requête de Senior l'avait quelque peu étonné de la part de celle qui se considérait comme la 'sœur' de l'italien. Elle avait entrainé ses deux complices dans son sillage pour pressurer Tony d'accéder à la demande de son père tout en sachant qu'elle était déraisonnable. Tony ne pouvait être un donneur potentiel.

Lui-même avait jugé bon d'ajouter son grain de sel à la situation pour dénouer le problème et avait poussé Tony à réagir mais pas dans le sens où il avait voulu. Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de se souvenir de sa véritable relation avec l'italien et devant son échec, il avait décidé de repousser toutes les images qui l'assaillaient constamment, qu'elles soient réelles ou imaginaires lui importait peu à ce moment-là.

Et son attitude envers Tony avait encouragé le 'trio toxique' - comme les avait surnommés son agent - à se comporter vicieusement à son égard. Et comme très souvent, Tony avait encaissé sans rien dire avant finalement que Jenny et sa mission suicide ne signe le point de rupture de sa résistance. Elle l'avait véritablement poussé à bout et il avait craqué.

L'algarade qui s'était tenue dans leur espace de travail n'avait été, en somme, que le point final de son exaspération, Tony avait enfin cédé à l'obligation de crever l'abcès. Sans doute la présence de cet inconnu l'avait-elle encouragé à les confronter. Et le faire en public était un juste retour des choses puisque tous l'avaient plus ou moins rabaissé devant témoins.

Il restait néanmoins, au fond de lui, un petit espoir de voir la situation se renverser. S'il parvenait à faire son mea culpa, Tony pourrait sans doute lui pardonner et lui faire oublier sa rancœur envers son équipe. Certes, les dés étaient jetés et les sanctions seraient maintenues mais qui sait… leur relation pourrait peut-être être sauvée.

Après avoir été instruit de la réelle situation engendrée par ses subordonnés et son supérieur immédiat, il comprenait mieux la décision de Tony de se prémunir d'une possible – et même certaine, selon lui – mort. La mission était très assurément une mission suicide. Son second avait peu de chances de s'en sortir vivant au vu de la réputation du trafiquant.

Jenny avait délibérément choisi l'italien pour jouer l'instrument de sa vengeance tout en sachant qu'il serait l'agneau du sacrifice, La Grenouille avait la réputation de ne pas tolérer que quiconque se serve de sa famille pour l'atteindre. Il avait amplement démontré par le passé qu'il savait protéger les siens et les cadavres qui s'accumulaient dans son sillage en étaient la preuve absolue.

La conséquence directe de l'inconséquence de Jenny était que son équipe en payait le prix au travers de la réaction de Tony. Sa folie avait été le déclencheur de la décision de l'italien de vouloir sauver sa peau et donc de dévoiler son projet non seulement à Davenport mais aussi à Spencer.

Et Gibbs ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir osé passer par-dessus son supérieur immédiat, c'est à dire son chef d'équipe. Il comprenait que sa propre attitude avait incité l'italien à viser plus haut pour être certain que ses révélations seraient prises au sérieux. Et s'il ignorait ce qui l'avait décidé à avertir le SecDef, l'ancien Marine reconnait que son second avait été bien inspiré au vu des circonstances.

S'il n'était pas surpris de la décision du grand homme de démettre Jenny de ses fonctions, il n'avait pas été assez téméraire pour demander la raison qui avait abouti à celle de Davenport. Il n'avait que peu d'estime réelle pour lui et n'avait donc aucun regret de le voir partir. Il espérait sincèrement que son successeur serait moins résolu à les inclure dans ses dessins personnels.

A son grand désappointement, Gibbs reconnaissait que le renvoi de Ziva était une décision raisonnable sinon logique aux yeux du SecDef. Son engagement dans l'équipe lui avait semblé être un geste de gratitude pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et il avait été fortement encouragé par Jenny pour la garder sous sa tutelle.

Cependant, il avait pensé que l'israélienne serait un peu plus reconnaissante envers lui et qu'elle aurait à cœur de respecter sa promesse de ne pas lui faire affront en se comportant comme tout officier du Mossad, c'est-à-dire en espionnant son employeur et en adressant des documents ultra confidentiels à son agence.

La trahison consciente de sa protégée avait permis à l'agent de ne pas s'opposer plus que ça à son extradition mais il espérait, malgré tout, que son père ne profiterait pas de la situation pour obliger sa fille à adhérer de nouveau à ses exigences. Pourtant, désormais, le destin de la jeune femme ne le concernait plus.

McGee avait le défaut de croire que ses compétences en informatique étaient suffisantes pour lui garantir une immunité. Le piratage régulier des bases de données du FBI et autres agences était un exercice que Gibbs avait tenté d'ignorer dans la mesure où il leur permettait d'obtenir des informations vitales pour leurs enquêtes.

Il avait choisi de faire l'impasse sur les avertissements réguliers de l'italien de sécuriser d'une autre manière les preuves nécessaires pour résoudre leurs affaires. Il s'était appuyé trop souvent ces derniers temps sur les découvertes de McGee plutôt que sur celles de Tony. Son second avait d'autres méthodes qui apportaient des résultats identiques et pourtant, il les avait délibérément écartées.

L'arrogance de l'informaticien, son désir de prouver sa valeur, sa jalousie vis-à-vis de Tony qu'il considérait comme un agent de second ordre l'avaient poussé à s'unir à Ziva et Abby pour mener la vie dure à DiNozzo. Ce faisant, il avait enclenché son propre destin. Son agent n'avait en somme que ce qu'il méritait mais il pouvait encore s'en sortir en se reprenant en mains.

Sans sa complice pour le guider, l'épauler et le contraindre à la suivre, il aurait une chance de reprendre sa place s'il décidait de sortir sa tête du cul. Et surtout, de se conformer aux règles de conduite de l'agence. Nul doute qu'il verrait tout l'intérêt pour lui de revenir à une attitude plus appropriée à un agent de terrain.

L'humeur de Gibbs, assombrie par le fait qu'Abby était également punie pour l'acte commis contre DiNozzo, n'arrangeait pas du tout son état d'esprit au sujet de son second… ex second d'après Spencer. Il reconnaissait que la laborantine parvenait toujours à le rallier à sa cause et il lui pardonnait trop souvent ses erreurs, ses caprices et son comportement puéril, irrationnel et même manipulateur.

Il connaissait Abby depuis des années, depuis plus longtemps que Tony mais il était aveuglé par son affection pour elle. La jeune femme se comportait trop souvent comme une gamine alors qu'elle était proche de Tony en âge. Si Tony jouait les gamins, c'était qu'il l'avait fait dans un but précis, Abby le faisait pour son propre intérêt.

Tous ces actes avaient contribué à l'explosion de colère de l'italien qui, selon lui, avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour leur assener ses quatre vérités. Mais il savait qu'il fallait vraiment beaucoup pour l'obliger à secouer son inertie en ce qui concernait ses coéquipiers qu'il avait considérés un jour comme une famille. C'était ce qui l'avait retenu aussi longtemps d'agir contre eux et parce qu'il n'était pas, d'ordinaire, un gars vindicatif.

Gibbs avait encaissé les propos de Tony à son encontre avec fureur. Il avait bu plus que de raison le soir même et avait repris le travail le lendemain avec une gueule de bois carabinée qu'il avait tenté de cacher du mieux possible. Il n'avait cependant pas pu rouler Ducky qui lui avait conseillé de prendre quelque chose pour sa migraine.

L'ancien Marine avait également attendu en vain que l'italien se présente à son poste le jour suivant mais il n'était pas apparu et n'avait pas laissé de message à son attention ou à celle de Shepard. Ce fut fortuitement qu'il apprit qu'il avait posé deux semaines de vacance sans lui demander son avis.

Dans les circonstances présentes, il pensait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. La frustration des uns et la colère des autres aurait le temps de retomber avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place dans l'équipe… avant que Gibbs lui-même ne lui montre du doigt la porte. Il ne pourrait garder comme second un agent qui ne savait pas observer la chaine de commandement.

Du moins, tout ça s'était avant… avant une rencontre décisive.

Grande avait été sa surprise d'être convoqué dans le bureau directorial et de voir le SecDef le prier d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Apprendre que Jenny avait été relevée de ses fonctions de directrice l'avait à peine étonné pour tout dire. Mais être informé que son second avait finalement décidé de démissionner l'avait plutôt ébranlé.

Certes, il aurait souhaité lui remonter les bretelles au sujet de son algarade devant tout l'étage mais surtout, il aurait aimé avoir une chance de s'expliquer et d'arranger les choses entre eux. Mais le dernier geste de DiNozzo avant de quitter l'agence, ce baiser explicite entre l'inconnu et lui avait définitivement scellé leur rupture.

Il n'avait pas douté que l'italien avait démontré par ce geste qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à cacher. Gibbs lui avait trop souvent dénié le droit de proclamer leur relation et de ce fait, l'avait contraint de continuer à jouer les tombeurs de ces dames pour préserver son secret. Il reconnaissait maintenant que son attitude avait dû blesser l'italien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Cependant, il ne pouvait accepter de le laisser partir sans le confronter une dernière fois, ce serait reconnaitre sa responsabilité dans leur rupture et il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Jamais il n'avait laissé la culpabilité le ronger et il n'allait pas commencer avec DiNozzo et son besoin maladif d'être rassuré.

Les sanctions énoncées par le SecDef n'impliquaient pas de cesser toute rencontre avec l'italien et il allait profiter de ce manque de précision pour le rencontrer, sans doute une dernière fois pour tenter non pas de le faire revenir sur sa démission ou leur rupture mais au moins sauver leur amitié.

Il savait qu'il avait perdu Tony à cause de son attitude aussi bien professionnelle que personnelle, il savait également qu'il était devenu un autre après l'accident. Même s'il refusait d'admettre que la perte de sa mémoire avait entrainé quelques changements en lui, d'autres avaient remarqué que son attitude, envers son second notamment, n'était plus celle d'avant l'accident.

Il avait laissé sa principale crainte prendre le dessus sur sa raison et il avait traité l'italien comme s'il était véritablement un idiot. Pire, son comportement avait influé sur celui de ses agents qui s'étaient alors cru autoriser à l'imiter et avaient malmené son agent autant qu'ils pouvaient sans qu'il ne les corrige ou les réprimande.

Le plus dur avait été de regarder DiNozzo encaisser sans rien dire ou faire pour changer les choses. Et c'était un aspect de la personnalité complexe de son agent qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement compris. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il devait accepter les insultes et autres remarques désobligeantes que ses collègues lui assenaient continuellement depuis l'arrivée de Kate Todd, puis celle de McGee et enfin celle de Ziva David ?

Gibbs avait vraiment et sincèrement pensé que révéler toute l'étendue des capacités de son second aux yeux de ses subordonnés modifierait leur attitude envers lui. Grossière erreur, la conférence avait en fait entrainé toute une série d'évènements qu'il n'avait pas anticipés.

Tous ces imprévus avaient pour conséquence le démantèlement de son équipe et pour lui, la perte de la seule personne qui l'avait consolé de la mort de Shannon. Il avait aimé – et en fait aimait encore – DiNozzo mais sa 'peur' irrationnelle de le voir devenir ce qu'il n'était plus lui avait fait commettre des erreurs que l'italien ne pourrait lui pardonner.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Gibbs se pointa finalement en fin de semaine au domicile de DiNozzo. Il avait réussi à retenir McGee et surtout Abby (qui devait respecter l'interdiction de le contacter) de venir avec lui sous le prétexte qu'il voulait avoir une autre discussion en tête à tête avec l'italien avant qu'il ne les lâche sur lui, ce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser faire.

Et il entendait également qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne tolérerait pas de désobéissance sur ce point même s'il ne leur accorderait pas la chance d'avoir un dernier mot à dire à l'italien. Il voulait aussi qu'Abby ne puisse ruiner ses chances en outrepassant les restrictions que Spencer avait édictées à son sujet.

Certes, il était très remonté contre Tony juste après l'algarade mais un petit quelque chose en lui souhaitait malgré tout le préserver encore de la vindicte de ses anciens collègues. Et il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Abby aggraver son cas en lui laissant la possibilité de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois pour finir avec une sévère et double accusation d'agression sur un agent fédéral qui pouvait la conduire en prison.

Il se présenta donc le vendredi soir après une semaine difficile au cours de laquelle, de McGee à Abby, chacun y alla de son couplet de récriminations à l'encontre de l'italien. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir reconnaitre que certains propos de leur collègue étaient proches de la vérité sinon réels et qu'ils étaient coupables dans une certaine mesure.

McGee ne voulait pas admettre ce que Tony avait dit à son sujet concernant son intérim en tant que second, ni le fait qu'il semblerait que l'italien soit plus intelligent que lui. Ziva ne démordait pas du fait que DiNozzo était amoureux d'elle et que le baiser échangé avec leur inconnu était juste pour les embrouiller un peu plus, après tout, il n'était qu'un play-boy et un coureur de jupons invétéré qui n'aspirait qu'à coucher avec elle.

Abby démentait catégoriquement se comporter comme une enfant gâtée et une ardente défenderesse de Gibbs quelles que soient les circonstances. Jamais elle n'admettrait que, parfois, son comportement était loin d'être celui d'une adulte intelligente et mature. Elle pouvait être manipulatrice et jalouse à l'extrême envers quiconque captait l'attention de Gibbs et le détournait d'elle. Elle était un peu trop possessive à son égard.

Ducky, quant à lui, faisait son mea culpa pour n'avoir pas su apporter son soutien à son jeune ami lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Avoir écouté et donné raison aux trois jeunes gens sans vérifier les faits était également une autre pierre dans son jardin. Il était bien conscient que les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il avait prêté un peu plus attention à ce qui se passait dans l'équipe mais pris par sa propre peine envers Gibbs, il avait délaissé son rôle d'observateur au profit de celui de spectateur distant et indifférent.

L'ancien Marine n'avait pas entendu parler de Ziva, son retour en Israël avait été effectué avant qu'il ne soit au courant de son renvoi dans son pays sous bonne escorte. Pourtant, il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme plaide sa cause auprès de lui avant peu tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait lui apporter son aide.

Arrivé à destination, il profita de la sortie d'un locataire pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de l'italien deux par deux, pressé de confronter son agent. Il frappa au battant, incertain de simplement utiliser la clef qu'il possédait pour pénétrer sans invitation.

La porte s'ouvrit… non pas sur DiNozzo mais sur l'inconnu qui fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

« Tone, tu as un visiteur non invité » avertit-il l'italien.

« Oh ! » entendit-il Tony répondre. « Je parie que Gibbs ne sait pas qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu chez moi. »

« Je peux le laisser dehors, lui fermer la porte au nez ou l'envoyer au diable, c'est à ton choix » énuméra l'inconnu.

« Non, il serait capable de rentrer malgré tout, il possède une clef ou il peut crocheter la serrure » déclara l'agent en se dressant juste derrière l'inconnu.

« DiNozzo, nous devons parler » grommela l'ancien Marine.

« Il me semble que c'est un peu tard pour avoir une discussion face à face, d'homme à homme, Gibbs » affirma Tony d'un ton froid.

Gibbs soupira, la conversation risquait de couper court si l'italien n'y mettait pas du sien pour l'engager civilement. Et il lui appartenait à lui, le handicapé de la parole, de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent mettre les choses au point maintenant avant qu'il ne puisse laisser son second sortir de sa vie. C'était maintenant ou jamais et il entendait bien faire part de son point de vue.

Ne pas perdre la face était un point sur lequel il ne pourrait être le perdant. Après tout, DiNozzo avait enclenché le conflit, Gibbs pouvait aussi bien le conclure. Et il n'allait certes pas s'en priver, même si le reste de son équipe n'en serait pas le témoin. Shepard démisse de ses fonctions, McGee et Abby suspendus et Ziva renvoyée en Israël, il n'y avait plus que DiNozzo et lui… pour un temps très court.

« Je ne vous invite pas à faire comme chez vous étant donné que vous n'y êtes plus le bienvenu » annonça Steve d'un ton ironique.

« Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? » questionna rudement Gibbs.

Ne voyant plus aucune raison de garder son identité secrète, Steve ne se priva pas de le lui annoncer fièrement.

« Steve McGarrett, chef de la force spéciale d'Hawaï, le 5.0 » l'informa enfin Steve. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, _Gunny_. J'espérais tellement que nos chemins se croisent enfin. »

L'ex Seal vit l'ancien Marine réagir à son nom et froncer les sourcils. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir de ce nom.

« Vous étiez à la conférence de Miami, n'est-ce pas ? » l'accusa l'agent. « C'est vous qui avez eu le toupet d'offrir un job à DiNozzo devant toute la salle. »

« En plein dans le mille, Gunny et je vois que votre mémoire n'est pas si déficiente que ça » répondit Steve d'un ton ironique. « Et comme je le disais, je dois vous remercier. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » s'étonna Gibbs.

Il n'aimait décidément pas son manque de contrôle sur la situation. Il voulait se retirer pour se reprendre. Il n'avait aucune prise sur ses émotions et ce n'était pas ce qu'il était.

« Pour être suffisamment stupide pour laisser Tony partir » dit Steve avec dédain.

« Il ne partira que si je le laisse et pas avant » indiqua Gibbs en ricanant.

Tony, qui s'était rapproché durant l'échange, émit un petit rire.

« Tu arrives trop tard pour ça, Gibbs » l'informa Tony. « Le SecDef et la DRH sont en possession de ma lettre de démission effective dans 15 jours à compter de cette fin de semaine. Je n'ai aucun besoin de rester dans une équipe qui me dénigre sans cesse, qui ignore la chaine de commandement et mon rôle dans l'équipe, dont les membres se permettent de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Je n'ai aucun désir de me retrouver sur une table d'autopsie parce que ta petite princesse israélienne aura décidé que je ne valais pas la peine d'être son partenaire. »

« Sûr que c'est quelque chose qui ne pourra pas arriver dans mon équipe et c'est tant mieux » ajouta l'hawaïen. « Je ne permettrai pas qu'un de mes subordonnés te manque de respect ou désobéisse à tes ordres. »

« Je sais que je peux compter sur toute ton équipe pour me protéger, McSeal » dit Tony en lui souriant.

Le sourire était si sincère et si véritable que Gibbs ne pouvait manquer de noter que l'italien était heureux et il ne pouvait se souvenir de l'avoir vu ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

« Donc tu as décidé d'abandonner ton poste, ta famille et ta vie ici pour aller t'enterrer à l'autre bout du pays » gronda l'ancien Marine. « Tu te fiches que ton équipe soit dans la tourmente, que Shepard a été virée de son poste, que McGee et Abby aient été suspendus, que Ziva ait été renvoyée en Israël » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton coléreux.

« Dans la mesure où chacun d'entre vous a tout fait pour que la situation en arrive à ce point, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je me sentirais coupable de ce qui vous arrive » déclara l'italien. « Il me semble que vous avez mérité la sanction prise à votre encontre. Encore que je ne sais pas ce qui motive ton attitude envers moi. Franchement, tu m'as ignoré avant ton départ et depuis ton retour, tu as laissé tes subordonnés croire qu'ils pouvaient se passer de moi, tu as permis à la directrice de me menacer pour adhérer à sa campagne de vengeance, tu as autorisé Sciuto à faire pression sur moi pour cette histoire de greffe. Peux-tu me dire ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement de ta part, Gibbs ? Enfin si tant est que tu aies une bonne raison pour ça. »

Son mentor le toisa d'un regard dur avant de soupirer et de se passer une main sur le visage et dans le cou. Il était mal à l'aise face à ce DiNozzo qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Et c'était bien ça le véritable problème et la cause de son attitude.

« Je ne peux travailler avec un mec que je ne comprends pas, DiNozzo » finit-il par avouer piteusement. « Ne pas savoir lire en toi, déchiffrer le sens caché de tes propos, savoir si tu es sincère ou si tu minimises à dessein tes blessures… C'est courir à la catastrophe et je ne suis pas prêt à assumer un tel échec. »

« Donc tu as décidé d'anticiper ça en me mettant à l'écart, en laissant tes agents se comporter comme s'ils étaient au-dessus de moi, en me traitant comme un moins que rien. Tout ça pour me forcer à partir afin que tu ne perdes pas la face devant tout l'étage. Tout ça parce que tu avais peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver à cause de ton incompétence à me comprendre ! » s'exclama Tony d'un ton incrédule. « Bonté divine, c'est totalement ahurissant, stupéfiant et surtout stupide. Te comporter ainsi à cause d'une situation hypothétique est proprement hallucinant et définitivement contraire au Gibbs que je connais… ou connaissais, devrais-je dire. »

Voulant lui faire comprendre son raisonnement, Gibbs rebondit aussitôt sur son lapsus.

« Tu viens toi-même d'avouer ne plus me connaitre aussi bien, DiNozzo » contra-t-il. « Tu peux donc concevoir que je puisse également avoir des doutes sur ton attitude. Si tous les deux, nous ne pouvons plus avoir une relation professionnelle franche et saine, il est inutile de poursuivre notre collaboration. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas m'expliquer ça plutôt que de me laisser imaginer le pire » l'enguirlanda l'italien. « Tu as préféré que je m'embourbe dans des idées fausses et que je me crois coupable alors qu'il aurait suffi que tu exprimes tes craintes. Tu veux que je te dise, Gibbs, tu es un vrai salaud, un connard de première. Tu as voulu sauver ton amour propre et tu as fait en sorte que je sois celui qui se sente fautif pour tes propres actions. »

« Je ne peux me montrer faible, DiNozzo » gronda Gibbs. « En tant que chef d'équipe, je dois être à même de vous garder en vie et donc de savoir anticiper vos gestes, vos réactions. »

« Alors si je comprends bien, tu veux surtout être vu comme celui qui sait contrôler son équipe et qui sait également la manager mieux que personne » ricana l'italien. « Tu as une manière bien particulière de procéder, Gibbs. C'est certainement une pâle imitation de la façon dont Franks a mené sa propre équipe dont tu as fait partie. Tu as poussé ta propre conception du management selon Franks à l'extrême. »

« Ne t'avise pas de dénigrer ce qu'il m'a appris, DiNozzo » éructa l'ancien Marine.

« Et pour quelle raison devrais-je épargner les critiques à son sujet ? Il n'est certes pas l'agent le plus exemplaire que l'agence ait connu » continua Tony sans se préoccuper de ménager la colère de Gibbs.

« Tu ne l'as pas connu comme moi et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a traversé au NIS puis au NCIS » le coupa l'ancien Marine.

« Il n'a pas été le seul à connaitre des enquêtes difficiles, voire pire » lui rappela Tony. « D'autres agents ont eu à affronter des cas aussi pénibles et ils n'ont pas choisi la facilité en démissionnant pour faire connaitre leur désapprobation. Il a choisi la solution de facilité. »

« Tout comme toi à l'heure actuelle » attaqua Gibbs. « Tu désapprouves ce que Jenny a voulu faire et tu as décidé de remettre le problème entre les mains du SecDef. »

« Parce que je savais que venir à toi n'aurait servi à rien » contrattaqua l'italien. « Tu aurais trouvé une bonne excuse pour ton ancienne maitresse et me persuader de laisser tomber. »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, signes évidents qu'il était perplexe et furieux. Il ignorait que Tony avait compris la véritable nature des relations entre Shepard et lui, il avait peu accordé de crédit dernièrement à l'italien concernant ses capacités de déduction.

« Tu pensais que je n'aurais pas suspecté votre relation passée ? » s'exclama Tony en ricanant. « Votre attitude l'un envers l'autre était suffisamment explicite même si vous pensiez être discrets. Les regards qu'elle te lançait étaient assez révélateurs et ton comportement avec elle criait que tu l'avais aimé. Et ce passé amoureux pouvait alors influencer ta décision et t'amener à abonder dans son sens plutôt que dans le mien. »

« Je n'aurais jamais laissé notre passé interférer avec le présent, DiNozzo » objecta son mentor. « J'aurais parfaitement pu rester impartial et trouver une solution adéquate à ton dilemme, quitte à assurer moi-même tes arrières. »

« Tu vois, Gibbs, ce genre de compromis ne m'aurait pas satisfait. Cette mission ne revêtait aucun caractère professionnel et tu ne devrais même pas songer à ce que tu aurais pu faire pour me protéger. C'est là que je reconnais avoir pris la bonne décision en mêlant le SecDef à la situation. Parce que, quoi que tu dises maintenant, tu aurais tout fait pour que Shepard ne soit pas sanctionnée et que je donne mon accord pour servir de bouc émissaire à ton ancienne maitresse. »

« Cesse de vouloir me prêter des intentions que je n'aurais pas eues » tonna soudain Gibbs.

Par cet esclandre, il montrait au contraire que les propos de l'italien avaient une part de vérité qu'il refusait d'admettre. Et DiNozzo le réalisa également car il lui jeta un regard de commisération absolument intolérable.

« Ce n'est pas du tout la réaction que j'aurais pu avoir. J'aurais évalué la situation et pris les mesures adéquates pour la résoudre au mieux des intérêts de chacun. »

« Quel crétin tu es, Gibbs ! Non seulement un crétin mais le plus beau salaud que j'ai jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer » déclara soudain Tony, la voix étranglée de fureur. « Tu viens ici avec de belles excuses pour elle et tes agents. Tu me donnes une explication boiteuse sur la raison de ton comportement à mon égard. Pourtant, tu n'as pas le courage de me dire en face que tu n'aurais pas hésité à me sacrifier pour ta sacrosainte tranquillité d'esprit et t'épargner toute culpabilité. »

Gibbs lança un regard incrédule à son ancien amoureux. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de mettre Tony en danger pour satisfaire le caprice morbide de Jenny. Comment Tony pouvait-il seulement le croire capable d'une telle chose ?

En un éclair, il réalisa que son attitude envers lui avait induit cette pensée à Tony. Il avait ignoré les signes qui lui disaient que son second valait mieux que ce que les autres pensaient. Il avait encouragé et contribué d'une certaine manière ses agents à ne voir en lui qu'un idiot bon à exécuter les plus basses besognes comme rééquiper le camion ou remplir le réservoir, tâches généralement confiées à l'agent en probation.

Et il avait complimenté McGee et David à plusieurs reprises devant Tony tandis qu'il ne se gênait pas pour réprimander son second sans raison apparente. Il avait tout fait pour inciter Tony à réagir, à le confronter pour engager une discussion qui lui aurait permis de tenter de comprendre la véritable nature de leur relation. Mais rien n'avait été suffisant pour l'inciter à le confronter et Gibbs en avait été quelque peu irrité et avait finalement renoncé.

Têtu, Tony avait simplement encaissé sans rien dire durant quelques semaines comme si quelque chose ou… quelqu'un l'aidait à supporter la situation. Gibbs n'avait pas compris, ni réalisé que l'italien avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui apportait ce qu'il ne pouvait plus lui donner. C'était ce baiser révélateur juste avant son départ qui le lui avait fait soupçonner.

Pourtant, il doutait encore que l'inconnu était réellement le nouvel homme de sa vie. Certes, DiNozzo s'était absenté sans véritable raison durant deux semaines et sans que quiconque sache où il était allé. Il pouvait désormais en conclure qu'il avait dû rejoindre l'inconnu.

Il soupira, il était désormais trop tard pour renverser la situation, il avait misé sur un plan à peine élaboré et il avait perdu plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Maintenant, il lui fallait faire face à la vérité et accepter qu'il ne pourrait reconquérir l'italien. Trop de rancœur, de douleur et de peine avait jalonné leurs vies depuis son retour et il en était en grande partie responsable.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de colmater la brèche qui les séparait tous deux était de révéler la raison de son comportement envers Tony et espérer, souhaiter, désirer que son ancien amant veuille bien accepter l'explication et l'absoudre en partie.

Certes, il imaginait très bien que l'italien ne serait pas enclin à lui offrir son pardon immédiat et il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Tony a vait une trop grande tendance à l'indulgence et il savait qu'il ne méritait pas cette faveur de sa part aujourd'hui ou dans un avenir proche.

Il ne pouvait effacer les semaines de souffrance et il n'était donc pas, de son propre avis, digne de bénéficier de la clémence habituelle que Tony savait dispenser trop largement et trop promptement. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir à batailler avec l'italien à ce sujet.

Il devait expier comme tout un chacun et faire l'effort de regagner sa confiance même si cela prenait du temps. Il souhaitait faire partie de la vie de Tony d'une manière ou d'une autre parce qu'il ne pouvait concevoir de l'abandonner totalement. Ce serait au-dessus de ses forces de devoir renoncer définitivement à lui et être disponible pour lui serait un moyen de compenser sa perte.

Certes, il ne pourrait être celui qu'il avait voulu devenir pour l'italien mais au moins, il serait présent si besoin. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait escompter obtenir pour être satisfait dans une certaine mesure. Il avait contribué à créer toute cette 'merde' et il devait maintenant en payer le prix.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Steve connaissait le genre de Gibbs, il aimait être considéré comme le 'bon gars' de l'histoire et il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'une bagarre physique. En fait, il ne voudrait pas démarrer la bagarre mais si Gibbs le frappait en premier, il ne se déroberait pas.

« Actuellement, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier d'être un con et comme je le disais plus tôt, de laisser Tony partir. »

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé partir, je l'ai oublié… il y a une différence » tenta d'argumenter Gibbs.

« J'ai connu des gars comme vous, des gars qui ont toujours été sur le devant de la scène » continua Steve. « Vous avez été un Marine décoré plusieurs fois et notamment de la plus haute distinction qui soit, la Purple Hart. Vous avez également été déclaré 'agent de l'année' à plusieurs reprises au cours de votre carrière au NCIS. Et soudain, à votre retour, vous vous retrouvez face à un agent, un subordonné qui vous vole la vedette. Tony a su vous remplacer sans démériter malgré le comportement de ses collègues. Les compliments fusent pour louer son travail exemplaire, son attitude digne devant le déluge de critiques de son équipe. Vous n'avez pas supporté que Tony puisse être meilleur que vous dans un contexte particulièrement difficile. Vous vous êtes senti menacé dans le seul rôle qui vous reste, celui de chef d'équipe. Vous avez alors décidé qu'il devait payer pour tenter d'usurper injustement votre place, pour vouloir vous détrôner, pour vous faire tomber de votre si précieux piédestal. »

« Steve » intervint Tony sans trop d'espoir d'interrompre son homme.

L'ex Seal avait lui aussi envie de faire comprendre à Gibbs l'injustice de son comportement vis-à-vis de Tony. Il avait assisté à la tempête conflictuelle de son homme pour réussir à remonter la pente et à aller de l'avant, à envisager de quitter DC et cette famille qui le trahissait sans le moindre remords.

« Il est temps que quelqu'un prenne ta défense, Tone » l'admonesta gentiment Steve. « Il est temps que quelqu'un fasse comprendre à cette tête de mule de Jarhead ce que son attitude a impliqué pour toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas affronter la réalité de sa conduite envers toi et qu'il n'a pas pris le temps d'analyser exactement les raisons qui l'ont poussé à te malmener tant et plus depuis son retour. Si je peux l'aider à le faire, c'est tout bénéfice aussi bien pour toi que pour lui. Il pourra enfin lâcher prise et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. »

Tony vit Gibbs réagir aux propos de son homme, il serrait les poings comme prêt à s'en servir. Tony se rapprocha de Steve pour éviter que Gibbs ne s'en prenne physiquement à Steve.

« C'est terminé, Gibbs » dit-il. « Nous avons eu du bon temps mais c'est fini. Steve a raison, c'est le passé et tu dois le laisser où il est. »

« C'est tout, je dois simplement renier tout ce que nous avons été ? » insista Gibbs, d'un ton chagriné. « Tu ne veux pas nous laisser une nouvelle chance de reprendre notre relation ? » tenta-t-il malgré ses précédentes résolutions.

« Non, Jethro » confirma Tony avec fermeté. « Il est temps que tu reprennes ton destin en main et que tu penses à ton propre avenir… un avenir sans moi. J'ai réalisé dès ton retour que tu ne te souvenais pas de nous deux ensemble et qu'il fallait que je fasse un trait sur mes sentiments pour toi. Si j'ai réussi à me faire à l'idée de ne plus être avec toi et de laisser le passé reposé en paix, tu peux le faire également. »

« Te laisser partir est la chose la plus difficile que je dois faire depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly » avoua l'ancien Marine d'une voix sourde.

« Sans doute mais tu dois le faire » renchérit l'italien. « Il ne sert à rien de vouloir insister pour raviver ce qui est mort, Gibbs. Du moins pour moi, j'ai renoncé à te reconquérir. Désormais, j'ai un autre objectif et d'autres projets et ils ne te concernent pas. »

« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gibbs. « Lui » ajouta-t-il en désignant Steve.

« En effet et je ne souhaite pas que notre propre relation pâtisse de la vôtre, Gibbs » lui envoya Steve. « Tone, je souhaite que tu sois tout à moi et que ton passé avec lui soit juste ça, du passé. »

« Steve est celui que j'aime aujourd'hui, Jethro » indiqua sobrement l'italien. « Il a été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me rappeler qui j'étais et ce que je valais » expliqua Tony.

Il tendit la main à Steve qui la lui prit et enlaça leurs doigts avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il reporta son regard vers Gibbs avant de continuer.

« Il ne m'a pas jugé, il m'a accepté tel que je suis. Il a vu au-delà de l'image que je donne aux autres. Il m'a soutenu et m'a encouragé à prendre certaines décisions décisives. Et avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, il ne m'a pas volé à toi. Tu avais déjà décidé de m'écarter de ta vie bien avant que nous nous rencontrions. »

« J'étais un peu perdu lorsque je suis revenu et mon esprit était tout occupé par mes filles » révéla Gibbs d'une voix sourde. « Je n'imaginais même pas que ces images qui surgissaient à tout bout de champ pouvaient être réelles. »

« Il t'aurait suffi de demander et j'aurai été trop heureux de te confirmer la réalité de notre relation » annonça Tony. « Tu as délibérément choisi de t'abstenir de me questionner donc de renoncer implicitement à notre relation. Je ne te dois plus rien sinon de m'avoir donné une chance après la trahison de Danny et d'avoir un jour su m'aimer à ta façon. Désormais, chacun de nous doit suivre sa propre route et la mienne ne croisera pas la tienne avant longtemps. Je dois m'éloigner pour retrouver une certaine sérénité et reprendre ma destinée en main. »

« J'avais tant espéré de cette conférence, tant souhaité qu'elle puisse changer la vision de McGee et David à ton sujet » soupira sombrement Gibbs. « Si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pu imaginer les évènements que ta participation aurait engendré, j'aurais sans doute réfléchi à deux fois avant d'insister pour que tu y participes. »

« Ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé, Jethro. J'avais déjà été contacté pour y faire un exposé » lui apprit Tony. « Et même sans l'aval de Shepard, je devais m'y rendre sur ordre du SecNav et du SecDef. Tous deux pensaient que mon discours ferait rejaillir une bonne publicité sur l'agence. Comme tu le vois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serais venu et tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher. C'était sans doute notre destin et même ta volonté n'aurait pu l'arrêter. »

« Mais je voulais tellement que ça ne finisse pas comme ça » murmura l'ancien Marine. « J'aurais tant préféré avoir le… courage de te parler après mon retour mais je n'ai pas su trouver les mots pour aborder le sujet. Tu as toujours été bien meilleur que moi lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer les choses même si tous deux, nous sommes loin de savoir parler de nos sentiments ou de ce qui nous touche vraiment. »

« Et maintenant, il est trop tard, bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière, Jethro » l'assura Tony. « Non seulement à cause de ton attitude envers moi mais surtout parce que désormais, j'ai trouvé celui qui me convient. J'ai ma place dans sa vie, une place qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celle que tu avais pour moi. »

« Je regrette sincèrement de n'avoir pas été un meilleur compagnon, de n'avoir pas pris la pleine mesure de la situation et de n'avoir pas pu y remédier » s'excusa l'ancien Marine. « Et je n'ai aucun besoin d'énoncer ma règle 6, elle n'a pas sa place ici et en ce moment. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir gâché du temps et de l'énergie à tenter de me prémunir de souffrir tandis que je te faisais de la peine. Une peine qui s'est aggravée à cause de moi lorsque je n'ai pas mis un terme aux agissements de l'équipe. »

« Je te remercie de reconnaitre que tu es en partie responsable de la situation et de me présenter des excuses pour ton attitude, Jethro » déclara Tony, un peu déconcerté par cette déclaration. « Je sais ce qu'il doit t'en couter de le faire et je suis d'autant plus touché que tu le fasses. Sache que je ne peux te pardonner tout ce qui s'est passé pour l'instant mais peut-être que dans l'avenir, je pourrais éventuellement le faire en partie. »

« Ok, Tony mais je ne cherchais pas forcément ton pardon en te disant ça, je te le devais bien » appuya Gibbs. « Il est parfois nécessaire de savoir reconnaitre ses propres fautes pour être capable de se pardonner à soi-même et pouvoir guérir. »

« Oui mais je ne pensais pas un jour entendre le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs le faire pour mon bénéfice » avoua l'italien. « Mais je suis impressionné que tu sois désormais assez lucide pour comprendre que, depuis ton retour, je n'ai pas réussi à faire l'impasse sur ton attitude envers moi. Mais tes explications – et je ne les reconnais pas comme des excuses – me permettent de comprendre et de faire la part des choses. »

« Comme tout le monde, je peux réfléchir et parfois avouer mes fautes » bougonna l'ancien Marine en esquissant un faible sourire.

« Il me faudra certainement un peu de temps pour parvenir à accepter que tu sois humain après tout et comme chacun de nous, tu peux avoir des faiblesses même si tu le nies ardemment. Tu ne peux effacer ce qui fait de nous autres humains ce que nous sommes, une espèce qui n'est pas forcément sans défauts » pointa l'italien.

« Faute avouée est à moitié pardonné, Gunny » intervint alors Steve. « Je suis certain qu'avec le temps, Tony sera effectivement capable de le faire si vous êtes vous-même assez honnête pour ne pas tricher et lui dire juste ce qu'il souhaite entendre. Et la sincérité de votre voix prouve que vous l'êtes. »

« Votre approbation me touche, McGarrett » souffla Gibbs, la voix sourde. « Je n'aurais jamais eu autant de mansuétude à votre place pour avoir fait souffrir votre homme comme je l'ai fait. »

« Il faut savoir être indulgent et être soi-même suffisamment compréhensif pour le faire mais l'effort en vaut le coup » déclara Steve en haussant les épaules. « Chacun de nous ne peut qu'y gagner et repartir avec dans le cœur l'espoir que tout pourra un jour sinon se réparer, du moins se restaurer en partie. »

Tony écouta avec gratitude Steve énoncer des propos que Gibbs, à son grand étonnement, ne réfuta pas. Son homme avait, semble-t-il, réfléchi durant sa conversation avec son mentor et relativiser la situation pour être en mesure de rassurer à son manière l'ancien Marine que tout pourrait sans doute un jour prochain reprendre un cours normal pour eux tous.

Il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant à Steve pour tenter d'aplanir la situation alors qu'il était auparavant prêt à en découdre avec son patron. Peut-être que Gibbs avait su le rallier à lui en plaidant coupable et en lui présentant ses excuses, à lui, Tony DiNozzo, son ancien amant.

Il avait dû en couter beaucoup à Gibbs de faire ainsi son mea culpa devant témoin et pas n'importe quel inconnu lambda mais le nouvel homme de la vie de son ex. L'ancien Marine n'était pas connu pour faire cet exercice très souvent et sans en attendre quelque chose en retour. Il était plutôt du genre à avancer sa règle 6 quand il le jugeait adéquate pour ne pas avoir à reconnaitre ses erreurs.

« Je ne peux que te souhaiter d'être heureux avec lui mais sache que tu pourras compter sur mon aide si nécessaire à n'importe quel moment et pour n'importe quoi » offrit-il. « Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi, Tony et j'ai apprécié toutes ces années de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais été sentimental, ni exagérément expressif mais je peux cependant avouer que tu vas me manquer terriblement. »

« Tu m'as appris beaucoup, Jethro, je ne peux que t'être reconnaissant de m'avoir offert l'opportunité de bosser avec toi » lui renvoya Tony. « Sois fort, sois heureux également et sois patient. Peut-être qu'un jour, notre relation pourra refleurir sous une autre forme, celle d'une solide amitié. Merci pour tout, Jethro. »

Et sans réfléchir, Tony s'approcha et enlaça l'ancien Marine pour une étreinte qui scellait l'engagement d'un futur certes incertain mais prometteur.

Steve s'avança et tendit la main à Gibbs qui la serra puis, impulsivement et à la surprise des deux amants, il enlaça également l'hawaïen avant de s'écarter précipitamment. Après un dernier regard échangé avec Tony, il fit demi-tour et quitta l'appartement, le cœur en déroute mais un espoir irrationnel chevillé au corps.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Une fois Gibbs parti, Steve étudia son homme quelques instants avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Tu regrettes de n'avoir pas attendu un peu plus longtemps qu'il revienne vers toi ? »

« Ne t'avise pas de penser que je puisse vouloir reprendre ma liaison avec lui, Steve » gronda Tony. « J'ai bien mieux maintenant que ce que j'ai eu avec Jethro. Je ne peux pas dire que tout a été négatif. En fait, le début a été comme un rêve, il m'a fait me sentir désiré et aimé. Pourtant, assez vite, il a montré qu'il aimait être celui qui mène la danse et je devais plutôt plier à ses volontés si je voulais rester à ses côtés. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit tout ça ? »

« Pour quelles raisons ? Notre histoire est terminée et je ne veux pas revivre tout ça. »

« Tu es vraiment trop généreux avec ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir, Tone » statua Steve.

« Sans doute ne suis-je pas assez vindicatif pour certains mais j'ai appris très jeune qu'il valait mieux parfois laisser les choses reposer tranquillement que de vouloir les ranimer. Tu risques moins de te bruler les ailes lorsque tu es capable de prendre une certaine distance. »

« Tu m'épates vraiment, tu es si mature que je ne comprends pas comment tes collègues peuvent te taxer de gamin » s'étonna le chef du 5-0.

« Sans doute suis-je trop bon comédien pour qu'ils puissent distinguer le réel de l'illusion » soupira l'italien.

« Non, ils sont surtout trop aveugles pour voir au-delà du bout de leur nez et c'est tant pis pour eux » bougonna Steve.

Il s'approcha de Tony et entoura son visage de ses deux mains avant d'unir leurs lèvres pour un baiser tendre qui devint vite ardent. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la tension qui habitait l'italien s'efface et laisse l'amour de Steve l'envahir.

L'air qui leur manqua les fit se séparer avant que Steve n'entraine son homme vers la chambre. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d'un puissant exutoire après cet intense entretien.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Ce chapitre ne devait pas présenter la rédemption de Gibbs mais je ne voulais pas laisser la relation entre les deux anciens amants se terminer sur une note amère. Chacun a droit à une seconde chance pour peu qu'il soit sincère dans son envie de reconnaitre ses fautes et de remédier à la situation._

 _._

 _De même, au départ, j'avais prévu une altercation plus vindicative entre Steve et Gibbs et finalement, décidé qu'une certaine entente entre eux valait mieux pour le salut de Tony que tous deux aiment._

 _._

 _J'espère donc que, malgré vos attentes, ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _._

 _Le prochain sera l'épilogue qui mettra un point final à cette histoire ou… ouvrira la porte à une suite. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour ce faire et tapé quelques chapitres intermédiaires._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	42. Epilogue : Départ planifié

_._

 _._

 _Voilà, cette fic se termine et pour toutes celles qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, il est temps de me faire part de vos remarques et de votre avis général, vos critiques et vos suggestions._

 _._

 _Je remercie vivement celles qui m'ont aidé à aller plus loin dans cette histoire en laissant leurs coms et en faisant quelques suggestions dont j'ai tenu compte. A l'origine, il ne devait y avoir qu'une vingtaine de chapitres et à ce jour, il y en a le double. Signe que j'ai misé sur vos commentaires pour améliorer l'intrigue et prolonger votre plaisir de me lire._

 _._

 _C'est un réel plaisir de voir que mes élucubrations d'auteur de fics remportent un petit succès et j'ai encore plein d'idées en tête mais malheureusement, le temps consacré à l'écriture est limité lorsque l'on a un travail prenant._

 _._

 _Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster bientôt la suite de « Résolution »._

 _._

 _._

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Epilogue : Départ planifié**

.

Le lendemain matin, Tony se leva de bonne heure et enfila sa tenue de jogging. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur les derniers jours et quoi de mieux que de courir pour libérer son excès de tension et lui permettre de réfléchir. Il laissa un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour Steve et quitta l'appartement silencieusement.

.

Il attendit d'avoir gagné le parc près de chez lui pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Il connaissait le parcours et pouvait presque le faire les yeux fermés. Un avantage lorsqu'il souhaitait se vider l'esprit ou s'adonner à d'intenses réflexions sans avoir à prêter attention à son environnement même s'il parvenait à rester vigilant.

.

La visite pas si inattendue de Gibbs avait permis d'éclaircir la situation et de mettre un peu de baume au cœur de chacun. Et pour couronner l'étrangeté de tout ça, Steve avait choisi de tempérer sa réaction face à l'ancien Marine, ce qui avait agréablement surpris Tony.

.

Pour être honnête, Tony n'avait pas pu dénier à Gibbs sa volonté de vouloir s'expliquer et de souhaiter faire partie de sa vie même si c'était encore un espoir fragile pour l'instant. Il devait à l'ancien Marine d'avoir trouvé un refuge après le désastre avec Danny, il lui avait donné une chance de repartir à zéro et de devenir l'agent qu'il était aujourd'hui.

.

Sa reconnaissance était sincère et véritable. Il ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur les années passées à travailler de concert avec l'homme. Tous deux avaient immédiatement trouvé une entente incroyable, une synergie parfaite qui avait abouti à une collaboration fructueuse.

.

Leur mutuelle complicité avait été un sujet de jalousie pour certains, de curiosité pour d'autres, de satisfaction pour Morrow. Le duo qu'ils avaient formé avait fonctionné parce que tous deux avaient une estime réciproque et une confiance quasi aveugle pour l'autre.

.

L'ancien Marine avait initié Tony à un métier qui lui avait apporté stabilité et satisfaction. A ce jour, l'italien ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié la diversité des enquêtes, les ressources de l'agence, la rivalité avec le FBI.

.

Il avait aussi trouvé au NCIS une famille qui l'avait accueilli et réconforté, lui l'enfant unique délaissé par ses parents. Des liens qui l'avaient convaincu de rester après les deux années fatidiques qui marquaient son départ de ces précédents postes.

.

A l'époque, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que l'arrivée de Kate Todd puis celle de McGee modifierait la dynamique si particulière qu'ils partageaient. L'attitude protectrice de Gibbs envers les femmes de son équipe avait augmenté avec l'adjonction de l'ancien agent des services secrets puis celle de l'officier du Mossad. Abby avait toujours été un cas à part.

Mais ce qui avait commencé à éroder leur relation fut tout d'abord la mort de Kate et l'adjonction de David dans l'équipe. Tony avait toujours trouvé incongru qu'elle soit devenue un membre de l'équipe alors qu'elle n'avait manifestement aucune qualification pour ça.

.

Il avait très tôt soupçonné qu'il y avait une raison cachée pour son intégration mais la seule fois où il avait tenté de s'en ouvrir à Gibbs, son patron l'avait promptement rembarré. Sa règle « mon équipe, mes règles » lui avait été jeté à la figure comme seule explication. Il avait compris que l'ancien Marine ne souhaitait pas discuter davantage sur le sujet.

.

Etant loin d'être l'idiot que ses collègues voyaient en lui, Tony en avait déduit que sa présence parmi eux faisait suite à la mort d'Haswari. Il avait alors mis son cerveau en action et avait décidé d'éplucher le rapport relatant la confrontation dans le sous-sol de Gibbs.

.

Il avait schématisé la scène et étudié la trajectoire du projectile. Comme il le pensait et d'après la position des protagonistes, lui-même et Haswari selon les dires de Gibbs, son patron ne pouvait avoir été celui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette. L'angle de tir plaçait le tireur bien au-delà de la place de Gibbs, en haut des escaliers était le plus plausible.

.

Gibbs avait vite oublié que Tony était flic depuis des années et qu'il était à même de lire et extrapoler la balistique. Il avait maintes et maintes fois été celui qui commentait sur le sujet sur les scènes de crime. Il ignorait comment Gibbs pouvait l'avoir oublié !

.

La déduction logique était donc qu'une autre personne était présente ce soir-là, cette même personne avait procédé à l'exécution de l'agent double. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication, il n'y avait que cette déduction logique corroboré par les faits. Et une seule personne pour avoir agi : Ziva David.

.

Lorsqu'il avait constaté la présence de l'israélienne, installée au bureau de Kate, il avait compris que Gibbs lui payait sa dette en l'acceptant parmi son équipe. Tony avait alors décidé qu'il la surveillerait discrètement et il avait toujours été hermétique à ses avances qu'elle pensait irrésistibles.

.

Le meilleur moyen de détourner les soupçons de soi étaient d'accaparer l'attention soit en jouant les innocents, soit en jouant sur un autre plan. David avait opté pour le jeu de la séduction en se basant sur les rumeurs qui couraient sur Tony au sujet de ses innombrables conquêtes féminines.

.

Il avait vite compris également qu'elle avait été placée au sein de leur groupe pour jouer les espionnes pour le compte de la Directrice. Certes, il ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait rapporter à Shepard mais il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance aussi bien au bureau qu'en dehors.

.

Leur enquête sur les docks qui les avait conduits à être enfermés dans un conteneur lui avait ouvert les yeux sur un autre sujet de réflexion. Comment un officier du Mossad, de surcroît se revendiquant appartenir à une unité Kidon réputée pour n'être composée que des meilleurs éléments, pouvait avoir cédé à la panique au point de tirer dans un espace clos et métallique ?

.

Ziva David ne cessait de clamer haut et fort qu'elle était une experte en armes et en balistique. Ignorait-elle qu'une balle heurtant une paroi métallique avait toutes les chances de ricocher plusieurs fois avant de finir dans une cible moins solide qui mettrait un terme à sa course ?

.

Ou avait-elle espéré que sa balle finirait là où elle avait atterri… dans le corps de Tony ? Sans doute avait-elle pensé que l'italien serait blessé plus sérieusement et qu'elle pourrait clamer que c'était un accident en souhaitant qu'elle soit suffisamment convaincante pour n'éveiller aucune suspicion ?

.

De même, lors de l'enquête qui l'avait vu accuser de meurtre, son attitude avait été un brin insolent et réjoui. Tony avait même pensé qu'elle pouvait être à l'origine de toute l'affaire. Si le dossier qu'elle clamait avoir sur eux était assez conséquent, elle avait entendu parler de Charles Sterling et de son désir de se venger de l'officier qui avait contribué à sa perte d'emploi.

.

Il aurait été facile pour une manipulatrice de son acabit de persuader l'homme de postuler pour être l'assistant d'Abby et ce, avec l'appui de Shepard. Comment autrement expliquer que le passé de Sterling ait pu être ignoré au point de lui octroyer un emploi dans une agence fédérale qui, normalement, épluchait au peigne fin les antécédents des postulants ?

.

Tant d'incohérences et tant d'opportunités qui avaient permis à l'israélienne de faire son chemin durant tant de mois sans que personne ne soulève la moindre objection… à part lui. Mais son avis ne comptait pas apparemment et ses demandes auprès de la DRH étaient toutes restées lettre morte. Il avait fini par abandonner mais avait conservé sa méfiance.

.

L'accident de Gibbs avait encore changé la donne et la place de Tony dans l'équipe en tant que chef n'avait pas été facile à tenir. Voir ses subordonnés se conduire comme s'ils lui étaient supérieurs et constater les efforts de Shepard pour l'isoler totalement l'avaient démoralisé.

.

Plus, le fait que l'ancien Marine avait fui loin de lui, le laissant seul sans savoir si leur relation pourrait être épargnée avait miné encore plus son moral. Ensuite, l'attitude d'Abby et celle de Ducky avait ajouté un autre poids sur ses épaules. Les deux personnes qu'il pensait être ses amis s'étaient liguées contre lui et avaient fait de sa vie un enfer moral.

.

Tous ces facteurs avaient conduit l'italien à reconsidérer sa place dans l'équipe et même au sein de l'agence. Il savait qu'il faudrait peu de chose pour le faire basculer et le décider à chercher un autre poste, ailleurs de préférence.

.

Et la conférence avait été le facteur déterminant.

.

Gibbs avait pensé qu'elle résoudrait la tension qui régnait dans l'équipe en prouvant à McGee et David qu'il était bien loin d'être le clown qu'ils souhaitaient qu'il soit. Malgré la bonne intention de l'ancien Marine pour renverser la situation, Tony avait su dès le départ que rien ne leur ferait changer d'avis à son sujet.

.

Ils l'avaient catalogué comme leur étant inférieur à cause de son éducation et ils n'avaient certes pas envie de se voir contredire. Les mettre devant leur erreur de jugement allait simplement les pousser à démontrer à Gibbs que tous deux valaient mieux que l'italien. Et Gibbs leur avait laissé le champ libre en agissant comme il l'avait fait.

.

C'était maintenant certain, après leur conversation, Gibbs ne ferait rien pour le retenir cette fois et il n'envisageait pas de se laisser manipuler par le reste de l'équipe. Il en avait eu plus qu'assez de croiser sans cesse les regards haineux de David, coléreux de McGee, implorants ou furieux de Sciuto, incompréhensifs de Mallard, réprobateurs et furieux de Gibbs durant les dernières semaines de sa présence dans l'équipe.

.

L'attitude incertaine et dédaigneuse mais surtout calculatrice de Shepard avait ajouté encore à son désir impératif de se préserver et pour ce faire, de mettre une certaine distance entre eux tous et lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de tenter le diable et de devenir sa prochaine cible à abattre.

.

De plus, il avait une promesse à remplir, une de celles qu'il n'envisageait pas de rompre pour le bon plaisir d'un ancien amant qui ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses et laissait son passé influencer son présent et son futur. Jamais Gibbs n'oublierait sa Shannon et il était vain de vouloir rivaliser avec un fantôme qui tenait une trop grande place dans le cœur et l'esprit de l'ancien Marine.

.

Tony soupira. Il reconnaissait avoir été assez chanceux de rencontrer Steve à la conférence, une bénédiction en fait. Cette rencontre lui avait permis de faire le point sur sa situation à l'agence et de comprendre qu'il était sans doute grand temps d'envisager d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte.

.

Sa relation avec Steve lui avait d'abord semblé n'être que provisoire, tous deux occupaient des postes dangereux et ils habitaient et travaillaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mener une relation à distance n'était jamais facile et aboutissait souvent à une rupture à plus ou moins long terme malgré la volonté manifeste des partenaires de continuer.

.

Dans ces conditions, comment espérer réussir à poursuivre leur aventure au-delà de quelques semaines ? Et ce, malgré la déclaration fracassante de Steve après seulement quelques heures ensemble ! En dépit de ses doutes concernant la durée de leur liaison, Tony avait décidé de persévérer.

.

Et cette décision avait été la plus heureuse qu'il ait prise depuis longtemps. Et dans les turbulences qui avaient suivi la conférence, sa rencontre avec l'hawaïen avait été une merveilleuse bouffée d'oxygène qui lui avait évité sans aucun doute de sombrer dans la dépression après le retour de Gibbs en constatant que ce dernier avait oublié leur relation.

.

Après tant de mois de tergiversation, il acceptait enfin certains faits. Sa relation intime avec Gibbs était bien terminée, sa famille d'adoption était brisée, sa carrière professionnelle au NCIS arrivait à son terme, sa conscience professionnelle lui dictait de dénoncer Shepard et sa protégée en révélant leurs agissements.

.

Tous ces points négatifs étaient heureusement très largement compensés par un seul et écrasant point positif : son amour pour Steve.

.

Certes, il avait mis du temps à réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était pas juste une quelconque amourette qu'il pourrait oublier facilement. Steve avait su s'insinuer en lui si subtilement qu'il n'avait pas compris immédiatement que ce sentiment ne pouvait se comparer à celui qu'il avait eu pour Gibbs.

.

Il avait 'aimé' l'ancien Marine, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. A la lumière de son amour pour Steve, il comprenait que c'était surtout du désir qui l'avait poussé vers Gibbs. Un besoin d'assouvir cette attirance qu'il avait eu dès leur première rencontre lui avait fait accepter ce désir pour de l'amour. Sans doute dû au fait de vouloir se prouver quelque chose après sa rupture avec Wendy.

.

Désormais, sûr de ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait renier plus longtemps, il pouvait aller de l'avant en sachant que quelqu'un l'épaulerait et le soutiendrait quelle que soit la décision qu'il prenne. Et savoir que l'équipe de Steve était prête à l'accueillir à bras ouverts au sein de leur groupe en tant que _Ohana_ était grisant.

.

Tony avait retenu la signification de ce terme hawaïen : famille. Ils acceptaient l'italien comme s'il appartenait à leur famille parce qu'il était le compagnon de Steve, sans poser de questions. Une acceptation totale et immédiate, sans restriction comme celle-là était à chérir et à conserver intacte. Il espérait n'être pas celui qui la briserait.

.

La situation relative à sa démission maintenant réglée, les documents dûment signés, salaire, primes et dédommagement payés, Tony était enfin libre de s'envoler pour l'ile. Il était impatient de quitter la capitale. Qui l'aurait cru il y avait encore quelques mois !

.

Sa décision prise, Tony avait confirmé sa démission par l'envoi de sa lettre à la DRH accompagnée d'une demande de congés en guise de préavis. Il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux prendre ses congés plutôt que de les perdre, l'agence ne souhaitant plus les payer systématiquement.

.

Le week-end serait donc occupé à trier un peu ses effets personnels, il voulait mettre en garde meubles uniquement ce qu'il ne comptait pas emmener avec lui dans l'immédiat. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il ferait une fois à destination.

.

Steve l'avait bien sûr invité à loger chez lui mais Tony ne savait pas si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il avait toujours eu son propre espace même durant sa liaison avec Gibbs et préférait donc avoir un domicile personnel.

.

De plus, il souhaitait prendre son temps pour choisir son futur domicile tout en sachant qu'il risquait de le partager avec son homme plus souvent que l'inverse. Certes, la maison de Steve était agréable et était plus grande que l'appartement de Tony mais l'italien avait envie de quelque chose de plus moderne.

.

Tant qu'à changer de domicile, il voulait trouver un endroit qui puisse lui convenir et avoir en prime quelques détails dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il savait que le marché de l'immobilier à Hawaï pouvait lui permettre de trouver ce qu'il désirait. Et la vente de son appartement avec une plus-value très appréciable ainsi que des fonds personnels assez conséquents lui permettraient de s'acheter une maison avec certaines commodités.

.

Tony avait confié à une de ses connaissances, Thomas Fergusson, un ancien flic reconverti et qui possédait sa propre société de gardiennage, le soin de déménager son appartement et surtout de prendre soin de son piano. Thomas se chargerait également de transporter son mobilier de DC à Hawaï dès qu'il aurait un logement.

.

Il termina là ses réflexions et prit le chemin du retour, il avait un petit déjeuner pour deux à préparer, un homme à satisfaire culinairement et peut être aussi physiquement. Il sourit, il était bon de savoir qu'il aurait désormais quelqu'un de permanent dans sa vie.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

La journée se passa donc à faire le choix crucial de garder, donner ou jeter ses possessions. Avec l'aide de Steve, il commença à emballer tout ce qui ne lui serait pas utile dans l'immédiat. Il prépara également ses bagages pour son départ, des vêtements pour deux ou trois semaines devraient suffire pour permettre à son ami de rapatrier ses affaires.

.

La besogne prit sans doute plus de temps qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire, à tour de rôle, chacun des deux hommes stoppa son activité pour un petit instant de tendresse, une étreinte, un baiser. Puis un long moment intime après le déjeuner étira la durée de leur occupation principale de la journée.

.

Finalement, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enlacés sur le canapé. Ils étaient totalement centrés l'un sur l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient dans leur bulle et rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent conscience de leur environnement. Ils éclatèrent de rire pour rien, juste pour le plaisir.

.

« Tu crois que tu te plairas à Hawaï ? » demanda soudain Steve. « Honolulu n'est pas DC. Et tu n'as profité de l'ile que durant deux semaines pour te faire une opinion. »

« N'aie crainte, Stevie, je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir choisi de m'exiler » affirma fermement Tony. « Je pense même que mes poumons me remercieront de leur permettre de s'oxygéner sans souci. Et puis, j'ai déjà eu un avant-goût de la vie sur ton ile, je l'ai aimé. »

« Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir tenté ma chance ce soir-là à la conférence » avoua Steve d'une voix douce. « Je ne pensais pas rencontrer celui qui serait un compagnon selon mes désirs mais je bénis le dieu qui m'a permis d'attirer et retenir ton attention. »

« Je suis également chanceux d'avoir pu trouver un homme qui me comprenne, me prenne comme je suis avec mes défauts et mes faiblesses » souffla imperceptiblement Tony.

.

Malgré le faible volume de sa déclaration, Steve la capta et fronça les sourcils. Décidé à garder l'atmosphère légère, il prit le parti de répliquer sur le ton de l'humour.

.

« Eh, cesse de dire ces choses négatives sur mon homme, il n'est pas faible et je n'ai pas encore remarqué ses défauts à vrai dire » grogna-t-il.

« Ils apparaitront assez vite, fais-moi confiance » le contra Tony. « Je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un depuis le lycée, je suis exigeant en ce qui concerne la cuisine surtout si je suis le cuisinier, je n'aime pas faire le lit, je suis maniaque en ce qui concerne les courses, le ménage, mes vêtements. Je peux me lever la nuit pour réfléchir en jouant au piano ou je pars faire un jogging pour m'éclaircir les idées. »

« Je n'appelle pas ça des défauts, Tone » indiqua Steve en souriant de soulagement. « Je pense que je peux m'adapter à ces quelques petites, si petites particularités qui font de toi celui que tu es. Et je ne suis pas exempt d'en avoir également que tu découvriras au fil du temps. »

« Hum, je sais que tu es courageux et trop téméraire d'après Danny » remarqua l'italien. « Tu fonces souvent tête baissée et tu réfléchis après. C'est un processus que tu vas devoir inverser si tu tiens à me voir à la fin de chaque journée. »

« Je sais, Danno n'arrête pas de m'admonester à ce sujet » soupira l'hawaïen. « Désormais, j'ai une raison d'être plus prudent, j'ai quelqu'un qui compte sur moi pour le retrouver chaque soir après une journée bien remplie. »

« J'espère que tu y penseras chaque fois qu'il faudra donner la chasse à des criminels ou poursuivre n'importe quel suspect » gronda Tony.

« Je promets solennellement d'être plus circonspect dans mon travail de flic » déclara Steve en levant la main comme s'il jurait sur la bible. « J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois avec moi que je trouve que le temps ne passe pas assez vite. »

.

Steve agrippa la main de Tony et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser au creux de la paume, un geste parfois qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était submergé par l'émotion et qu'il ne savait comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

.

Tony décida que le moment était venu d'avoir LA conversation qu'il avait remise depuis des lustres. Il fit face à Steve et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Son expression sérieuse et son attitude nerveuse intriguèrent l'hawaïen qui fixa l'italien avec une attention redoublée. Il vit l'italien prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son discours.

.

« Steve, lorsque tu m'as abordé à cette conférence, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que mon destin venait de basculer et qu'il m'entrainerait dans un tourbillon dévastateur » commença-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je venais de vivre des mois difficiles avec la perte soudaine de mon… amant, son retour inattendu et son attitude distante envers moi, le comportement irrespectueux de mes collègues et la pression montante de la directrice. Tous ces éléments ne me prédisposaient pas forcément à reconnaitre que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me tende la main et me fasse réfléchir à ma vie. »

.

Tony stoppa durant un instant, les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un signe qu'il était nerveux et incertain. Steve retint sa respiration quelques secondes, impatient de connaitre la suite mais également un peu anxieux.

.

« Je n'ai jamais été très démonstratif en ce qui concerne mes sentiments envers autrui et pour les exprimer verbalement » reprit l'italien d'une voix plus raffermie. « Je suis passé par des phases de doute puis de certitude pour réaliser enfin que je ne devais pas gâcher ce que je percevais comme une chance inespérée de connaitre un sentiment qui, jusqu'ici, m'avait été dénié… l'amour. Je n'ai pas connu celui de mes parents, celui de ma fiancée était faible, celui de mes collègues était feint, celui de Gibbs un pis-aller mais le tien est sincère et fort. »

.

A nouveau, Tony s'arrêta, il se pencha pour prendre la main de Steve dans la sienne avant de poursuivre.

.

« Steve, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais un prisonnier dont les chaines étaient si lourdes que j'étais incapable de me débattre. A force de patience, de persévérance, de tolérance et d'amour, tu as réussi à percer l'impénétrable carapace qui m'entourait. Sans tambour, ni trompette, tu as brisé mes chaines, ouvert la prison de mon cœur, libéré mes sentiments et fait fleurir mon amour. Je t'offre mon corps, mon âme et par-dessus tout mon cœur, je les place entre tes mains pour en disposer à ton gré. Je t'aime, Steven Jack McGarrett…, McSeal de mon cœur » dit-il d'un ton ferme, fort, franc et surtout sincère.

.

La déclaration de Tony figea Steve par son originalité, sa sincérité et sa soudaineté. L'italien avait jusqu'ici évité de vocaliser ses sentiments à son égard, il avait certes employé des façons détournées de lui en donner un avant-goût mais ne les avait jamais exprimés clairement par des mots.

.

C'était chose faite et Steve ne savait comment formuler les siens de manière aussi poétique.

.

« Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration ! » souffla-t-il enfin. « Tu es si lyrique lorsque tu décides de notifier ce que tu ressens que je ne pense pas parvenir à t'égaler dans ce domaine. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à me copier, Steve » murmura Tony. « J'avais besoin de déclarer mon amour pour toi d'une façon qui te marquerait parce que je te devais ça pour avoir mis autant de temps à te le faire savoir. Ton infinie patience, ton absolue foi en moi, ton indéfectible soutien, ta sincère compréhension, tout ce que tu as montré pour moi durant ces derniers mois m'ont aidé à prendre conscience que je pouvais être aimé pour moi, le véritable moi que j'avais décidé de te montrer sans me cacher derrière un masque de clown. »

« Avoir réussi à te retenir près de moi était déjà une victoire en soi, Tone mais entendre de vive voix ce que tu ressens pour moi est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire » bredouilla laborieusement Steve.

.

Avant de continuer, il prit une profonde inspiration et serra un peu plus la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

.

« J'ai longtemps été obligé de cacher ce que j'étais, d'abord à l'école et ensuite chez les Seals » poursuivit-il. « Je ne pouvais laisser ma véritable nature s'exprimer que lorsque j'étais loin de tous ceux qui me connaissaient et c'était des moments volés ici et là. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour me satisfaire vraiment. J'ai pris un risque à Miami lors de notre rencontre tout en sachant que je pouvais ne pas en sortir indemne. L'hôtel était rempli de flics qui n'acceptent pas l'homosexualité parmi les leurs. Pourtant, lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai su que je sacrifierais tout pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures ou quelques jours dans tes bras. »

.

L'hawaïen stoppa un instant et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Tony avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Steve

.

« Il ne m'a fallu que quelques heures pour comprendre que je voulais vivre le reste de ma vie auprès de toi. Dans le même temps, j'ai réalisé que te convaincre de mon amour serait comme accomplir le parcours du combattant avec une jambe dans le plâtre, un challenge difficile mais pas insurmontable. Au fond de mon cœur s'était installé un espoir fou de réussir cet exploit, à te prouver que tu valais la peine d'être aimé pour toi et non pour cette image que tu véhicules pour les autres. J'ai adoré t'entendre jouer du piano au club et su que tu venais de me faire une place dans ta vie sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Jouer pour un presque inconnu n'est pas dans tes habitudes et ce geste devait signifier quelque chose. »

.

Steve fit une autre pause, surpris de parvenir à s'exprimer ainsi. Tony l'avait sans doute influencé quelque peu parce qu'il ne débitait jamais autant de phrases à la suite surtout lorsqu'il était question de ses sentiments.

.

« Au fil des semaines, je t'ai vu changer subtilement au début mais de manière constante » reprit-il. « Par petites touches, tu as modifié ta façon de te comporter avec moi, tu es devenu plus confident lorsque nous étions ensemble, plus… sincère et plus tendre qu'au moment de notre rencontre. Ces petits détails m'ont encouragé à persévérer à vouloir que notre relation passe du statut temporaire à celui de permanent. Lorsque tu m'as relaté les problèmes que ton équipe rencontrait, j'ai prié pour que tu réalises que tu n'avais plus ta place au NCIS ou du moins, dans cette équipe là. Mais quand tu m'as parlé de cette fameuse mission, j'ai frémi et tremblé pour toi puis finalement j'ai été soulagé lorsque tu as décidé de la refuser. J'ai été enthousiasmé quand tu as décidé de venir me rejoindre ici, j'allais avoir l'occasion de te montrer ce que tu pouvais avoir ici en comparaison de ce que tu avais là-bas. Une manière de te persuader de rester ici sans te le dire vraiment. Ne pas t'influencer ou te pousser dans un sens ou dans l'autre mais t'aider à prendre une décision finale. »

.

Steve soupira puis, impulsivement, se pencha et embrassa Tony tendrement avant de devenir plus exigeant. Tony se laissa faire, heureux que tous deux puissent parler à cœur ouvert après avoir tant tergiverser.

.

« A l'avenir, il serait bon que chacun de nous sache prêter une oreille attentive à l'autre sans jugement » suggéra l'italien. « Une relation réussie implique des efforts et savoir écouter, comprendre, conseiller, soutenir et approuver… ou désapprouver parfois permettra de la consolider. Il faudra également prévoir aussi bien des moments ensemble que séparément pour recharger nos batteries et régénérer notre lien. Il est autant malsain d'être toujours ensemble que d'être constamment séparé. »

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Tone » approuva Steve. « Si un couple est incapable de privilégier sa relation de cette manière, il ne sert à rien de vivre ensemble. Et soit dit en passant, pour un célibataire comme toi, tu as une vision d'un couple plutôt saine et réaliste. C'est étonnant de voir à quel point tu es mûr et réfléchi » déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

« J'ai vu tant de couples se détruire sans même en comprendre les raisons et le mien en particulier même si nous n'étions pas mariés » dit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Un jour, j'ai mené ma petite enquête parmi ceux de ma connaissance qui avaient divorcé et j'ai analysé leurs raisons. »

« Et tu es parvenu à la conclusion que tu as énuméré plus tôt » déduisit son compagnon. « C'est presque le travail d'un psy que tu as mené, Tone et c'est résolument raisonnable. Je m'engage à suivre cette ligne directrice pour assurer que notre relation soit harmonieuse et surtout durable. »

« Je suivrais également ces préceptes et éviterait de me coucher fâché contre toi » annonça Tony. « Rien de pire que de laisser une dispute venir gâcher la perspective d'un moment sacré… La réconciliation est le meilleur moment qui suit une querelle, surtout lorsque le sexe en est la conclusion. »

.

Steve éclata de rire à cette sentence somme toute pleine de bon sens. Il adorait l'esprit de son homme, il savait allier sagesse et humour mais aussi maturité et espièglerie pour pimenter l'existence.

.

Il avait laissé parler son cœur lors de cette conférence et il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir tout misé sur l'homme qui partagerait bientôt sa vie. Il aimait passionnément l'italien et était aimé en retour. Il ne pensait pas pourvoir être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

Steve attira son homme vers lui et il s'adossa sur le dossier, Tony pressé contre sa poitrine. Il entendit l'italien pousser un soupir de contentement tandis qu'il ajustait sa position pour être plus confortable. Durant de longues minutes, chacun d'eux savoura le moment de paix, de tranquillité et de tendresse.

.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Steve sentit le poids du corps devenir plus lourd et il baissa les yeux, Tony s'était endormi contre lui. Il sourit et se mit à caresser la chevelure brune. Le mouvement répétitif finit par l'apaiser également et il sombra également dans le sommeil, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ce fut une envie pressante de se rendre aux toilettes qui réveilla Steve. Tony appuyait sur son membre ajoutait encore à l'urgence. Il tenta de se glisser hors du sofa sans déranger Tony mais échoua lamentablement quand l'italien gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

.

« Hum, qu'est-ce qui… » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Besoin d'aller à la salle de bains » l'informa l'hawaïen.

« Oh ! » dit simplement Tony qui s'écarta pour le libérer.

.

Il s'assit un peu plus droit et regarda Steve se déplacer, les yeux fixés sur la croupe bien sanglée dans le jean étroit qui le moulait. Il attendit que son compagnon ait disparu de sa vue pour secouer la tête et faire disparaitre les dernières traces de sa sieste.

.

Finalement, après tant d'émotions partagées plus tôt, Tony avait besoin d'un exutoire et il décida de s'installer au piano. Il commença comme souvent par un morceau de musique classique pour se mettre en forme avant de passer à d'autres mélodies plus récentes, du jazz au rock et au blues. Il était si concentré sur son jeu et si immergé dans son monde qu'il ne remarqua pas Steve s'installer sur le canapé.

.

L'hawaïen était dans la salle de bains lorsqu'il avait entendu soudain la musique et il comprit vite que son homme avait besoin d'une échappatoire et qu'il s'était arrêté sur la musique. Il termina rapidement sa tâche, se lava et se sécha les mains avant de gagner rapidement le salon où il prit place sur le sofa et s'appuya confortablement.

.

Puis, il laissa son esprit se focaliser sur les notes qui s'échappaient harmonieusement des mains de son homme. Il réalisa que Tony était un musicien et un pianiste en particulier avec un talent incroyable. Il pouvait aussi bien jouer du classique que du contemporain et toujours sans partition. C'était bluffant de constater qu'il était si talentueux même s'il en avait eu un aperçu lors de la conférence.

.

Durant une bonne, Tony lui fit un show et montra toute l'étendue du répertoire qu'il connaissait et ses goûts étaient très éclectiques. Steve apprécia grandement ce moment et il écouta simplement comme s'il était dans une salle de concert, les yeux clos et l'esprit vide afin d'absorber la musique sans perturbation.

La dernière note s'éleva et le pianiste resta un moment les mains posées sur le clavier sans bouger. Steve se leva, le rejoignit sur le banc et l'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de tourner le visage vers lui et de l'embrasser.

.

« Je ne me lasserai pas de t'entendre jouer, tu es impressionnant » murmura son homme.

« Je suis bien loin d'être un bon pianiste » nota Tony.

« Au contraire, je suis sûr que tu aurais pu devenir un grand pianiste de concert, tu as quelque chose en toi qui fait que la musique qui s'écoule de tes doigts ne ressemble pas à celle d'un simple pianiste du dimanche » le contra aussitôt Steve. « La musique classique n'est pas ma tasse de thé et pourtant, lorsque tu l'interprètes, je n'ai aucune envie de quitter la pièce. »

« Merci, mi tesoro » souffla doucement Tony en déposant un baiser sur la joue légèrement râpeuse.

« J'espère que cet instrument te suit à Hawaï ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne le laisserai pas ici, c'est le piano de ma mère. Il me suit partout depuis que je l'ai récupérer avant que Senior ne tente de le vendre. Ma mère me l'a laissé dans son testament mais il voulait s'en débarrasser. »

« Si un jour, je le croise, je crois que je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure en signe de bienvenue » grogna Steve.

« Faudra faire la queue alors parce que tu ne seras pas le seul. »

« Bien, je prendrais un numéro dans ce cas. »

« Si nous allions manger avant de songer à passer quelques heures plus agréables dans la chambre. »

.

Tony attrapa la main de Steve mais avant de pouvoir le guider, le téléphone de Steve laissa entendre sa sonnerie insistante.

.

« Je vais devoir prendre l'appel » s'excusa-t-il auprès de Tony.

« Eh, il est déjà bien étonnant que tu n'en aies pas reçu plus tôt. »

.

Steve prit son portable et consulta l'écran qu'il montra à l'italien. Le nom de Danny s'y affichait. Le chef du 5.0 prit l'appel tandis que Tony se dirigeait vers la chambre.

.

« Eh, Danno » gratifia-t-il son second. « Comment va ? »

« A ton avis, très bien sans toi pour venir perturber les enquêtes et surtout pour effrayer les témoins ou les suspects » lança Danny.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui motive ton appel ? »

« A vrai dire, nous avons besoin de toi et c'est le gouverneur qui souhaite que tu t'occupes de cette affaire » lui apprit son second.

« Très bien. C'est urgent, je dois partir dans l'heure ? »

« Non, elle souhaite que tu te charges de ça mais tu peux prendre le temps de te trouver un vol pour demain » l'informa Danny.

« Ok. Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il retourne ? »

« Nope, elle n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet. Elle préfère t'en parler de vive voix plutôt qu'au téléphone. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Ok, je réserve un vol pour demain si possible. »

« Comment vont les choses à DC ? »

« Plutôt bien, je vous raconterai ça plus tard. Tony et moi avons commencé à emballer ses affaires et il met son appartement en vente. »

« Besoin d'aide pour lui faire de la place chez toi ? »

« Non, pas pour l'instant, nous avons des décisions à prendre à ce sujet avant de songer à cet aspect de la question. »

« Ah ! Pas encore décidé à partager le même toit si je comprends bien. Il nous semblait pourtant que vous étiez bien partis pour vivre ensemble. »

« C'est le cas, Danno mais nous avons chacun un point de vue différent, c'est tout. Et ce sera un point à résoudre ensemble, le moment venu. »

.

Et tout en expliquant ça, Steve se sentit ridicule. Certes, la maison familiale était chère à son cœur mais il savait qu'il trouverait également un foyer chaleureux là où Tony et lui choisiraient de résider. Il allait tout faire pour décider sa sœur à revenir à Hawaï et si elle refusait, il pourrait toujours proposer à Danny de lui louer la maison.

.

Il savait que la question de la garde partagée de Grace dépendait en grande partie de son lieu de résidence et jusqu'à présent, Danny avait bien du mal à trouver un logement décent qui trouve grâce aux yeux des services de l'enfance et du juge aux affaires familiales et dont le loyer ne grèverait pas trop ses finances. Il se débattait tous les jours pour prouver qu'il serait capable de prendre soin de sa fille et Steve l'admirait pour ça.

.

Offrir cette solution à son second si Mary restait sur le continent permettrait de contenter tout le monde, la maison resterait en quelque sorte dans la famille et il savait que Danny en prendrait soin.

.

Oui, il voulait vivre avec Tony et peu importait finalement que ce soit chez lui ou… chez eux. Il ne concevait pas de vivre séparément plus longtemps. Sa décision serait sans doute une agréable surprise pour l'italien et il ne manquerait pas d'arguer un peu parce qu'il ne serait pas celui qui devrait abandonner son domicile.

.

Il pourrait toujours pointer que Tony quittait tout ce qui était sa vie depuis des années pour le rejoindre : des amis, un appartement, une ville et même le continent pour une ile perdue au milieu de l'océan. Un changement radical pour lui.

.

« Je te laisse et je vous envoie un message dès que j'ai calé un vol de retour » indiqua finalement Steve. « A plus. »

« Ok, nous t'attendons. Amitiés à Tony et à demain. »

.

Steve mit fin à la conversation et regarda Tony ressortir de la chambre.

.

« Je dois rentrer, le Gouverneur Jameson veut m'entretenir d'une affaire » annonça-t-il en soupirant. « Je vais réserver un vol pour demain. »

« Ok » dit simplement Tony. « Tes vacances devaient bien se terminer un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. »

« Sans doute mais n'empêche que j'aurai préféré rester encore un peu. Au fait, l'équipe te salue. »

« Envoie leur également mes amitiés. Bien, nous mangeons, nous réservons ton vol et nous profitons ensuite de notre dernière nuit avant mon arrivée sur ton 'caillou' » résuma Tony avec un sourire.

.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils fouillèrent dans les placards et le réfrigérateur pour préparer le diner. Ils travaillèrent de concert sans pratiquement parler, le silence était confortable et leurs gestes s'accordaient comme s'ils faisaient cette activité depuis des années.

.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant mais évitaient de songer au départ prochain de Steve. Ils rangèrent ensuite la cuisine ensemble avant de consulter les vols pour le lendemain sur l'ordinateur de Tony. La réservation effectuée, il était temps de songer à s'octroyer un moment de tendresse.

.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement la chambre où tous deux s'activèrent à se dévêtir rapidement. Allongés sur le lit, ils prirent le temps de se caresser langoureusement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et la tendresse et l'amour étaient présents dans l'acte mais aussi une certaine tristesse de savoir que leur séparation était imminente.

Steve attendit que la passion retombe pour annoncer sa décision à l'italien. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et laissa Tony se positionner contre lui, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Steve commença à caresser le dos avant de passer ses doigts dans la soyeuse chevelure brune.

.

Tony soupira de contentement et émit un petit ronronnement de satisfaction qui fit sourire l'hawaïen. Il adorait entendre ce son qui signifiait que son homme était aussi repu qu'un chat qui venait d'avaler son content de lait.

.

Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de se lancer.

.

« Tone, je voudrais revenir sur notre conversation de cet après-midi » commença-t-il.

.

Cette entrée en matière provoqua une réaction immédiate de la part de Tony. Son homme se redressa aussitôt, le regard grave.

.

« Quelque chose à voir avec l'appel de Danny ? » demanda aussitôt l'italien.

.

Steve réalisa que, comme souvent, Tony avait déjà extrapolé et fait le rapprochement nécessaire et surtout correct. C'était toujours fascinant de le voir faire des déductions à partir de rien.

.

« En quelque sorte » confirma Steve. « Danny voulait savoir si l'équipe pouvait aider à faire de la place pour ton installation. Et alors que je lui répondais par la négative, j'ai réalisé que… quel que soit l'endroit, notre maison serait là où notre amour serait abrité. »

« Ce qui signifie que tu acceptes de vivre ailleurs que dans ta maison d'enfance » statua Tony. « Steve, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. »

« Tone, tu es celui qui laisse tout derrière lui : ton domicile, tes amis, ton travail pour me rejoindre. Le moins que je puisse faire est de t'accorder le seul souhait que tu as émis jusqu'ici. Et ne proteste pas » contra-t-il en voyant l'expression de son homme. « Je ne sacrifie pas grand-chose, la maison est surtout une commodité. Je peux la proposer à Mary si elle le veut. Sinon, Danny pourrait la louer. Il a besoin d'un logement fixe pour obtenir la garde partagée de Grace. »

« Ce serait… » commença Tony avant de se taire.

.

Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Gibbs n'avait jamais accepté que Tony partage sa maison, leur liaison devant rester un secret. C'était un point qui l'avait toujours affecté durant leur relation. Il n'aurait pas été opposé à vendre son appartement pour vivre sous le toit de l'ancien Marine.

.

« Je refuse catégoriquement de vivre de mon côté et toi du tien, Tone » annonça Steve d'un ton ferme. « Nous allons vivre ensemble et comme tout nouveau couple, nous allons bâtir notre vie dans un endroit bien à nous. A NOUS, Tony, ce qui signifie que ce doit être une maison qui soit autant la tienne que la mienne. Donc, une nouvelle résidence pour tous les deux. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Absolument. Financièrement, je ne suis pas fortuné mais j'ai des économies que je peux utiliser pour acheter quelque chose. »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème, je vais vendre l'appartement et il rapportera suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à emprunter. »

« Tone, l'immobilier à Hawaï n'est pas des plus abordables » rappela Steve.

« Oh, il suffit de savoir négocier » objecta Tony. « Et puis, j'ai également un pécule qui dort à la banque et qui peut me permettre d'investir dans l'achat d'une maison. Ce sera mieux et plus facile pour acheter si on peut payer comptant. »

.

Steve fronça les sourcils à cet argument.

.

« Tone, serais-tu… ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Steve » le coupa Tony. « Je suis financièrement plus qu'à l'aise et je serais très heureux de contribuer à cet achat en totalité. Et tu pourras débourser pour les travaux d'amélioration si nécessaire. »

« Ce ne sera pas très équitable pour toi » se plaignit Steve.

« Quelle importance puisque ce sera notre nid » objecta Tony. « Et si nous venons à nous séparer, je garde la maison et je te rembourserai ce que tu auras investi dedans. »

« Eh ! » protesta Steve. « Pas question de te laisser m'échapper, une fois attrapé, je ne te lâche pas. »

« J'espère bien » grogna l'italien. « Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites comme style ? Quelle taille ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. « Je vais consulter les ventes sur Internet. »

« Choisis ce qui te plait et on verra ensuite ensemble. Ok ? »

« D'accord, je regarde dès demain » approuva-t-il avant de bailler.

« Oui, il serait temps de dormir maintenant. Mon vol part de bonne heure. »

« Bonne nuit, mi tesoro » soupira Tony avant de sombrer presque instantanément dans le sommeil.

.

Steve sourit avant de glisser sous les draps et de se coller contre son homme. Il était heureux d'avoir soulevé le sujet. Tony avait déjà fait tellement de concessions en acceptant de quitter son travail et DC qu'il pouvait bien, à son tour, faire un effort pour contribuer à consolider leur future vie de couple.

.

La chasse à la maison idéale occuperait Tony durant les quelques jours qui seraient nécessaires pour vendre l'appartement et procéder à son déménagement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une activité fébrile qui présida les quelques heures avant le décollage. Les deux hommes s'éveillèrent tranquillement, prirent le temps de faire l'amour sans précipitation avant de se lever et de commencer les préparatifs pour le départ de Steve.

.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, la valise remplie, il fut l'heure de se rendre à l'aéroport. Steve et Tony firent le trajet, les mains enlacés sur le levier de vitesse de la voiture de l'italien. C'était tout à la fois étrange et réconfortant de constater qu'aucun d'eux ne prenait la séparation de gaieté de cœur.

.

Le parking était relativement plein mais ils trouvèrent une place non loin de l'aérogare. Ils descendirent et rapidement se dirigèrent vers le guichet où Tony fit usage de son badge pour accélérer l'obtention du ticket et l'enregistrement du bagage de Steve. La circulation avait retardé leur arrivée et l'heure du vol et la porte d'embarquement venaient d'être annoncées.

.

Tony accompagna son homme jusqu'à la porte où ils eurent juste le temps d'un dernier baiser avant que Steve ne suive la file des passagers pour l'embarquement. Tony le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à sa vue. Il resta planté là quelques minutes avant de s'approcher des baies vitrées et de regarder l'avion décoller quelques minutes plus tard.

.

Il suivit l'appareil encore un moment avant de se décider à quitter l'aérogare.

.

« Temps de prendre mon destin en mains » marmonna-t-il.

.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à celui qui venait juste de partir.

.

« _Ti amo, mi tesoro._ »

.

Même si Steve ne parlait pas italien, il était certain que ces quelques mots seraient compris et lui remonteraient le moral.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Je me propose de poursuivre cette histoire. Seriez-vous intéressées par une suite ? Découvrir la vie de nos deux hommes ? Savoir ce que Tony va faire ? Donnez-moi votre avis, vos idées et vos souhaits. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour une suite._

 _._

 _Dans la mesure où peu de cross ont été écrits entre ces deux séries et que j'ai adopté ce couple 'hors norme' dans l'univers NCIS, j'ai bien envie de persévérer soit avec une suite, soit avec d'autres histoires._

 _._

 _._

 _Je pense également à une histoire avec Esprits Criminels, j'ai déjà un scenario en tête et quelques idées prêtes pour un cross._

 _._

 _Je compte aussi m'infiltrer plus avant dans le domaine des cross avec les séries Stargate SG1 et Atlantis. Je souhaite m'écarter de mon couple préféré Tony/Jethro et associer notre italien avec d'autres personnages, inspirée en cela par tant de fics anglo-saxonnes et certains auteurs qui ont écrit de fantastiques histoires._

 _._

 _Autant dire que j'ai encore de quoi vous intéresser pour quelque temps si vous décidez de me suivre._

 _._

 _Exprimez vos souhaits pour me donner une idée de la prochaine fiction à poster sachant que je travaille sur la suite de 'Résolution 2' que vous attendez avec impatience._

 _._

 _Alors à vos claviers et faites 'péter' votre imagination. Votez pour ma prochaine fic._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


End file.
